Les évadés de l'Ombre
by colibri vert
Summary: Suite des " évadés d'Azkaban ". Une nouvelle menace précipite la chasse aux horcruxes, obligeant Regulus, Sirius, Rogue et Remus à laisser de côté leurs vieilles rancoeurs pour faire front ensemble.
1. Chapitre1

Chapitre 1

_« La plaidoirie de Lucius Malefoy a fait une très forte impression sur l'ensemble des jurés. C'est avec une force de conviction exceptionnelle qu'il a dépeint l'accusée comme une malheureuse victime des manipulations de Regulus Black. Après cela, il paraît difficilement vraisemblable que le procès de Miss Isabelle Fudge puisse se conclure autrement que par un non-lieu. La défense se félicite déjà de la relaxe de la jeune femme. D'aucun diront que le procès était joué d'avance, suite à la candidature de Cornelius Fudge aux élections anticipées réclamées à corps et à cris par les membres les plus honorables de notre communauté.  
Rufus Scrimgeour a refusé de faire le moindre commentaire, sur ce qui s'annonce être d'ores et déjà comme un nouvel échec personnel. »_

D'un coup de baguette, Regulus éteignit la radio. La tension qui s'était installée dans le salon dès que le nom d'Isabelle Fudge avait été mentionné se dissipa légèrement. Légèrement, mais pas totalement, remarqua Remus. Celui_-_ci savait que le sujet était particulièrement sensible, et qu'il avait fallu à Sirius des trésors de _diplomatie_ pour maintenir Regulus loin du Ministère.

Presque une semaine s'était écoulée, depuis que Sirius était revenu bredouille du domicile des Lestrange. Une semaine que les quatre hommes vivaient dans un statu quo pesant. Au moins Sirius ne parlait_-_il plus de retourner à Azkaban, ce dont Remus était plus que soulagé. Même s'il savait que le sujet reviendrait tôt ou tard sur le tapis. Mais pour le moment, les quatre hommes avaient décidé tacitement de se concentrer sur les problèmes plus immédiats : la destruction du médaillon et leur propre protection, contre les Aurors et les Mangemorts.

« Ils vont la relâcher », remarqua simplement Rogue, avant de replonger le nez sur le parchemin qu'il était en train de relire.

Depuis que Sirius lui avait confié les livres qu'il avait pris chez Bellatrix, Rogue passait son temps à travailler. Il emplissait des pages et des pages de formules obscures de son écriture en pattes de mouche, plus asocial qu'il ne l'avait jamais été. Au moins ne provoquait_-_il plus systématiquement Sirius, maintenant qu'il avait de quoi s'occuper.

Il y avait quelque chose de terrifiant, à le voir se plonger ainsi dans les arcanes de la magie noire… Remus espérait qu'ils n'auraient pas de mauvaises surprises, il n'avait guère confiance en lui.

« Tu vois, ça ne servait à rien de te précipiter là_-_bas ! renchérit Sirius. Ils n'ont rien contre elle. Aucune preuve.  
_-_ Et le fait que ce soit _Lucius Malefoy_ qui mène le débat ne t'inquiète pas ? lâcha Regulus, acerbe.  
_-_ Malefoy fait ça pour pousser Fudge sur le devant de la scène. »

Remus savait que Sirius était loin d'être aussi confiant qu'il le prétendait. Mais Regulus avait besoin d'être rassuré. Même s'il avait repris des forces, il était toujours aussi nerveux, rongé par l'angoisse.

Remus n'avait jamais fréquenté Regulus, lors de leurs années à Poudlard, et ce que lui en avait dit Sirius ne l'avait pas disposé favorablement en sa faveur. Mais il devait bien reconnaître, maintenant, que le jeune homme qui partageait son quotidien depuis plus d'une semaine était bien loin de l'image qu'il s'était faite de lui. Il avait toujours imaginé Regulus comme une version plus jeune de Rogue, chicanier, acerbe, et avide de pouvoir. Il n'en était rien. Regulus était certainement plus renfermé que Sirius, moins expansif, mais il était ouvert d'esprit. Aimable, quand il n'était pas plongé dans ses pensées inquiètes. Et surtout, surtout… Il était profondément attaché à son grand frère.

Comment Sirius avait_-_il pu passer à côté de cela ?! Comment avait_-_il pu ne pas voir l'influence qu'il avait sur son cadet ?

Remus détailla avec attention le visage de Sirius, tandis qu'il regardait son frère. S'il avait prétendu ne pas être attaché à lui, c'était bel et bien terminé, désormais. Et s'il n'y avait pas, entre Regulus et Sirius, la même complicité qui unissait jadis si étroitement celui_-_ci à James Potter, il y avait une indéniable tendresse entre eux.

Même s'ils ne partageaient pas toujours les mêmes points de vue.

Considérant le caractère de Sirius, sa propension à rejeter en bloc tout ce qui n'entrait pas dans son système de pensée, l'équilibre auquel les deux frères étaient parvenus tenait presque du miracle.

« Nous allons surveiller tout cela de près, Regulus, promit Sirius. Et de toute façon, elle sera plus facile d'accès pour nous, si elle quitte le Ministère.  
_-_ Il faut que je la vois… murmura Regulus. Que je lui dise à quel point… »

Il se tut et se renfonça un peu plus dans son fauteuil. Les épaules de Sirius s'affaissèrent légèrement, comme s'il portait le poids de l'inquiétude de son frère. Bientôt, le salon redevint silencieux, troublé seulement par les grattements d'une plume sur le parchemin. Sirius se retourna brusquement.

« Qu'est_-_ce que vous écrivez, encore ?! s'exclama_-_t_-_il, rejoignant en deux longues enjambées la petite sorcière assise à une table derrière lui.  
_-_ Mais rien ! protesta celle_-_ci, la plume levée.  
_-_ Rien ? Et c'est quoi, ça ?! fit Sirius, lui arrachant le parchemin. _Et ce n'est là qu'un des aspects de l'ambiguïté de Sirius Black, de le voir à ce point attaché à son ex-Mangemort de frère, lui qui a eu tant à souffrir des exactions des partisans de Voldemort…_ Qu'est_-_ce que c'est que ces conneries ?! Vous ne pouvez vraiment pas vous en empêcher, hein ?!  
_-_ Mais c'est la vérité ! protesta Rita. Enfin, on voit bien que l'inquiétude de votre frère vous touche aussi !  
_-_ Ça n'est pas une raison pour l'écrire ! »

Remus sourit. Lui_-_même venait de se faire la même réflexion, après tout. Mais la petite sorcière avait le don de faire sortir Sirius de ses gonds. Les premiers jours de leur cohabitation forcée, il ne se passait pas trois heures sans que Sirius lui arrache ses papiers des mains en vociférant.

Certes, Rita Skeeter avait une tendance naturelle à tout enrober à sa sauce, mais elle voyait aussi les choses avec une acuité dérangeante. Et Sirius détestait cela. Il détestait qu'on le mette face à ses sentiments.

« Je suis là pour ça, pour écrire ! répliqua Rita, sans se démonter. Sinon, à quoi est_-_ce que je sers ?! »

Si au départ, Rita était restée très circonspecte, dans ses relations avec les quatre hommes, elle avait pris de plus en plus d'assurance, au fil des jours, n'hésitant pas à remettre Sirius, et même Rogue à sa place lorsqu'ils faisaient ingérence dans son _devoir de journaliste_. Lorsqu'elle partait dans ses délires, selon Sirius.

« A quoi vous servez ? Oh, ça, on se le demande bien… !  
_-_ Je vais aider à votre réhabilitation. Mais pour ça, il faut que mes lecteurs vous voient autrement que comme un monstre sanguinaire ! Et les sentiments que vous avez pour votre frère…  
_-_ Arrêtez avec ça ! Vous êtes franchement casse_-_pieds, à la fin !  
_-_ Sirius… prévint Remus. Pas de gros mots quand Harry est dans la pièce… »

Remus désigna le petit garçon du menton. Celui_-_ci était plongé dans le puzzle premier âge que Sirius avait déniché au grenier. En entendant Remus mentionner son nom, il leva la tête vers eux et leur sourit vaguement. Remus était toujours frappé par le sérieux que l'enfant affichait toujours. Un sérieux qui n'était pas en adéquation avec ses deux ans. Même Sirius et ses pitreries ne parvenaient que rarement à le faire rire.

« Mais vous ne pouvez pas attendre de l'opinion publique qu'elle vous soutienne sans rien donner en échange ! La sympathie du public, ça se mérite !  
_-_ Je ne cherche pas à être sympathique… ! protesta Sirius.  
_-_ Oui, je vois ça… ironisa Rita.  
_-_ …Juste à faire entendre la vérité !  
_-_ Et c'est bien là le problème ! Tout le monde se fiche de la vérité ! Ce que veulent les gens, ce sont de bonnes histoires ! »

Sirius manqua s'étrangler. Rogue laissa échapper un ricanement. Il semblait prendre un plaisir particulier à assister aux affrontements quotidiens entre Sirius et Rita. Remus n'en était pas surpris. Maintenant que James n'était plus là, Rogue reportait la totalité de sa rancœur sur Sirius. Curieusement, lui_-_même, Remus, ne lui inspirait qu'un vague mépris, comme s'il était quantité négligeable.

« Nous nous sommes mis d'accord, Rita, intervint Regulus, toujours prompt à apaiser les tensions. Vous pouvez raconter notre histoire, mais en vous en tenant aux faits. Si vous persistez à tout enrober de votre sauce écœurante, nous vous enfermons dans votre chambre. Est_-_ce clair ? »

Le visage de la petite sorcière se durcit, mais elle acquiesça d'un hochement de tête.

« Fini, dit Harry, tirant Sirius par la manche.  
_-_ Fini ? Déjà ?! s'exclama le jeune homme retrouvant son sourire. Mais tu es sacrément doué, pour un si petit bonhomme ! » Il se pencha sur l'enfant et le souleva dans ses bras, tout en fusillant Rita du regard. Le petit sourire entendu qui avait commencé à fleurir sur les lèvres de la sorcière disparut aussitôt.

Jamais Sirius, ni Regulus, ne parviendraient vraiment à brider les élans lyriques de Rita, songea Remus. La journaliste s'épancherait à sa guise à peine sortie de leur giron. Si Sirius tenait vraiment à ce qu'elle ne s'en tienne qu'à ce qu'il souhaitait qu'elle raconte, sans doute ferait_-_il mieux de la garder perpétuellement sous sa coupe. L'idée saugrenue d'un mariage entre eux lui arracha un gloussement amusé, qu'il ravala très vite sous le regard soupçonneux de son ami.

« Pourquoi ai_-_je l'impression que tu es en train de te moquer de moi ? lui demanda pourtant Sirius. Tu n'es pas censé prendre systématiquement mon parti, toi ?!  
_-_ C'est ta conception de l'amitié, Black ? balança Rogue par_-_dessus son parchemin.  
_-_ Bon, ça suffit ! coupa Regulus. Sirius ? Tu devrais monter avec Harry… »

C'était la tactique que Regulus adoptait régulièrement. Dès que la tension entre Sirius et Rogue, ou Sirius et Rita devenait trop électrique, il les envoyaient dans des pièces séparées. Et tous suivaient docilement ses instructions, conscients qu'il était plus sage de plier. Bloqués comme ils l'étaient dans la maison, ils n'avaient pas d'autre choix, s'ils ne voulaient pas faire de leur cohabitation forcée un véritable cauchemar. En l'absence de Regulus, sans doute aurait_-_ce été à lui, Remus, d'endosser le rôle de médiateur. Il était soulagé que ce ne soit pas le cas. Il avait toujours beaucoup de mal à communiquer avec Rogue. Même Rita avait déclaré forfait, sur ce point précis.

Elle avait bien essayé de l'_interviewer_, elle lui avait demandé de raconter ses longues heures de guet, posté à Privet Drive, devant la maison des Dursley, s'était heurtée bien évidemment à un mur de silence. Finalement, en désespoir de cause, elle avait tenté de lui faire raconter quelques anecdotes plaisantes sur sa scolarité avec Sirius, à Poudlard. Histoire d'avoir une image plus complète de l'homme qu'elle était censé défendre.

Rogue ne lui aurait pas lancé de regard plus dégoûté, si des vers de terre lui étaient sortis subitement des narines… avant de clore le sujet : si elle tenait vraiment à réhabiliter Black, mieux valait faire l'impasse sur ses opinions à lui.

Rita avait reçu le message. Mais si elle ne l'interrogeait plus directement, elle l'épiait en permanence. Remus se demandait si Rogue en était conscient.

Sirius hésita un instant. Il mourrait visiblement d'envie d'en découdre un peu avec Rogue. Il s'ennuyait, enfermé dans cette maison. Et l'ennui le poussait invariablement vers son vieil ennemi. Sur ce point, Sirius n'avait pas changé, il ne s'était pas assagi. Remus le regrettait un peu. Lui_-_même avait mûri, et ce comportement lui paraissait maintenant vraiment puéril. Mais Sirius grandirait_-_il un jour ?

Rogue soutint le regard de Sirius un moment, comme s'il le défiait, avant de reprendre sa lecture avec un dédain affecté. Juste l'attitude qu'il avait à adopter pour faire sortir Sirius de ses gonds. Sur ce point, Rogue ne se montrait pas plus intelligent que lui.

Il fallait réagir de manière plus catégorique, mettre fin à l'affrontement immédiatement. Remus jeta un coup d'œil à Regulus. Mais celui_-_ci ne semblait pas disposé à faire plus. _Il est au bout du rouleau_, pensa Remus. _On lui en demande trop_.

Il ne comprenait pas exactement ce qui minait le jeune homme. Ils n'avaient pas échangé plus de quelques mots, tous les deux. Mais il était clair qu'il n'avait pas repris du poil de la bête, depuis qu'ils étaient tous enfermés dans la maison.

Remus se leva et prit Sirius par le coude. Il était temps qu'il prenne le relais. Après tout, Regulus était le frère de Sirius, mais lui était son ami, non ? Il pouvait certainement l'obliger à écouter la voix de la raison.

« Viens, Sirius, dit_-_il. On va essayer de te trouver un autre jouet à Harry. »

XXXXXXX

Isabelle avait beau savoir que tout allait conformément aux plans, elle ne parvenait pas à se détendre. La simple présence de Lucius Malefoy, à ses côtés au procès, lui donnait envie de s'enfuir à toutes jambes. Elle avait eu le plus grand mal à se concentrer sur les questions qui lui avaient été posées, troublée par son propre avocat.

Maintenant, dans l'abri relatif de sa cellule, elle essayait de se calmer, de songer à la suite.

Le procès trouverait sa conclusion demain. Et alors, elle serait libre. Et alors commencerait la véritable épreuve.

Se préserver des Mangemorts.

Prendre contact avec Regulus Black.

Elle était déchirée entre son profond désir de le revoir, et la peur de le conduire droit dans un piège mortel. A peine dehors, tous se mettraient à la suivre comme des vautours, Aurors comme Mangemorts. Comment arriverait_-_elle à les semer ?

_Le mieux à faire, ce serait de partir loin, d'entraîner tous ces types loin de lui à ma suite._

Elle soupira. Si seulement elle avait le courage de le faire…

Elle s'assit sur son lit et ferma les yeux. Lorsqu'elle songeait à Regulus, elle le voyait invariablement tel qu'il lui était apparu dans son infirmerie, alors qu'elle désespérait de le sauver. Si vulnérable… Serait_-_elle tombée amoureuse de lui, si elle ne l'avait pas vu ainsi ?

Mais Regulus était aussi tellement sûr de lui, si _fort_.

Il l'avait sauvée, alors qu'elle était menacée par l'inferius.

Sur le moment, elle avait été si soulagée qu'elle n'avait pas cherché à comprendre ce qui s'était réellement passé à ce moment_-_là. Mais les questions répétées de McPherson avaient fini par éveiller sa curiosité.

Qu'est_-_ce que Regulus faisait là à ce moment précis ? Et d'où sortait cet inferius ?

_Regulus Black est un mage noir, un Mangemort. Il maîtrise des sorts qui vous feraient froid dans le dos, Miss Fudge…_

Les paroles de l'inspecteur l'infectaient comme un virus.

Regulus était_-_il vraiment capable de telles choses ? Etait_-_ce lui, qui avait ranimé le cadavre ? Qui l'avait poussé à massacrer ces hommes ?

_Mais en faisant cela, il m'a sauvé…_ songea_-_t_-_elle.

Pourtant, le malaise persistait.

Oui, elle voulait revoir Regulus. Et lui arracher toute la vérité. Parce que si elle l'aimait, elle n'en était pas moins profondément troublée par cette part d'ombre qu'elle sentait en lui.

XXXXXXX

Regulus avait fini par s'enfermer dans sa chambre. Il était las de faire sans arrêt le tampon entre son frère et les autres habitants de la maison. D'accord, Rita était du genre casse_-_pieds, et Rogue n'était pas non plus particulièrement facile à vivre… mais Sirius était le plus prompt à s'emporter. Et Regulus était fatigué.

Il ne dormait pratiquement pas. Un contrecoup de la magie qu'il avait utilisée. La sensation de vide qu'il ressentait maintenant était oppressante. C'était comme s'il était perpétuellement plongé dans le noir. Ou enfermé dans une pièce minuscule, sans air. Il savait qu'il ne devait pas se laisser submerger par ses crises d'angoisse, mais c'était de plus en plus difficile. Sans doute reprendrait_-_il de l'aplomb plus rapidement, si le climat ambiant était un peu plus serein. Mais entre les coups de gueule de Sirius, cette fouine de journaliste et la fébrilité malsaine de Severus… Et sa propre mère qui perdait la tête…

Lorsque Remus était venu le trouver en lui disant que Walburga tenait des propos inquiétants, sa première réaction avait été la dénégation pure et simple. Sa mère était âgée, après tout… Mais il ne pouvait pas se leurrer bien longtemps. La plupart des propos qu'elle tenait étaient bien décousus de sens.

Il avait songé lever le sortilège d'imperium, certain que celui_-_ci ne faisait qu'aggraver son état. Mais la perspective de vivre avec l'obligation de soumettre sa propre mère à une garde permanente l'avait arrêté. Il n'avait pas la force de le faire, tout simplement. Et il ne pouvait certainement pas compter sur Sirius, dans ce cas précis. Sirius n'avait jamais été patient, avec elle. Et il ne ressentait aucune _compassion _pour elle.

Sans doute n'avait_-_il même jamais réalisé à quel point la perte de son aîné avait été douloureuse, pour elle. Lui, Regulus, en était par contre cruellement conscient. Après tout, c'était lui, qui avait servi de bouée de sauvetage affective à ses parents, lorsque Sirius avait claqué la porte pour aller vivre chez les Potter. Regulus était persuadé qu'il ne devait les bonnes grâces de ses parents qu'à cela. Ils avaient perdu Sirius, le brillant, le si parfait Sirius. Et en désespoir de cause, ils s'étaient rabattu sur le cadet…

Il jeta un coup d'œil sur les photos posées sur sa commode. Ses parents, à la mine austère, et lui_-_même, qui s'efforçait de montrer le même dédain affecté. Inutile de provoquer Walburga, en affichant des sentiments fraternels malvenus : il avait fait disparaître la photo de Sirius des années plus tôt, au moment de sa disgrâce. Elle était soigneusement rangée dans son placard.

Peut_-_être que la seule chose qu'il fallait à Walburga, c'était un peu de la présence de Sirius… Elle parlait souvent de lui, dans ses discours décousus…

Mais pousser Sirius à se rapprocher de sa mère, c'était au moins aussi difficile que de le convaincre de déjeuner assis face à Rogue sans faire de réflexion désagréable sur la longueur de son nez… Et Regulus n'avait pas non plus de courage pour cela.

Non, Regulus ne se sentait plus d'énergie pour rien. Il n'essayait même plus de suivre Rogue dans ses recherches pour détruire l'horcruxe. Il faisait très bien cela tout seul, de toute façon !

Il s'allongea sur son lit et ferma les yeux. Il aurait voulu dormir, et oublier les horcruxes, sa mère, Rita, les Mangemorts et tout le reste… Oublier même son inquiétude pour Isabelle qui le rongeait comme un ver. Là encore, il n'avait pas eu le courage d'agir. Il s'était docilement plié à la volonté de Sirius, moins par conviction que parce qu'il ne se sentait tout simplement pas la force de sortir de la maison pour aller la rejoindre. Parce qu'il était las de se battre. Et il s'en voulait pour cela. Il avait abandonné la jeune femme, et cela l'écœurait.

Quelques coups brefs contre sa porte le tirèrent de ses réflexions maussades. Il poussa un soupir et se redressa sur son lit. « Entrez… »

Il fut un peu surpris de voir Kreattur. L'elfe se planta près de lui avec détermination. « Je voudrais avoir la permission d'aller faire quelques courses, Maître Regulus…  
_-_ Faire des courses ? Nos provisions sont déjà toutes épuisées ?  
_-_ Non, non, c'est juste… Il faut que j'aille acheter les gâteaux.  
_-_ Les gâteaux ? Quels gâteaux ? » soupira Regulus.

Une autre chose, qui l'exaspérait. Il avait été tacitement décidé que c'était à lui, Regulus, de gérer les problèmes d'intendance. A son corps défendant. Mais Sirius, avec sa patience légendaire, n'arrivait jamais qu'à braquer l'elfe contre lui. Et un Kreattur maussade générait invariablement des prestations domestiques épouvantables : nourriture immangeable, chambres curieusement sales, etc…

« Les gâteaux pour demain après_-_midi », répondit Kreattur d'un air entendu.

Regulus se sentait un début de mal de crâne carabiné.

« Est_-_ce que tu pourrais être plus explicite, Kreattur ? demanda_-_t_-_il, s'efforçant de ne pas perdre patience.  
_-_ Demain, nous serons le premier samedi du mois.  
_-_ Et alors ?  
_-_ Tous les premiers samedis du mois, Mrs Malefoy vient rendre visite à ma maîtresse. Ma maîtresse y tient beaucoup, et elle se montre toujours charmée de ces visites ! Maîtresse Narcissa est toujours d'une politesse exquise ! »

Regulus regarda l'elfe avec stupeur. Que venait_-_il de dire ?!

« Kreattur… Narcissa doit venir demain ?!  
_-_ Oui, Maître. Comme tous les premiers samedis du mois… Elle sera très déçue, si elle n'a pas ses gâteaux préférés avec son thé, et Maîtresse Walburga serait très chagrinée de la peiner ! Puis_-_je aller les acheter, Maître ? »

Regulus passa une main tremblante dans ses cheveux. Narcissa ici, place Grimmaurd…

C'était une catastrophe.


	2. Chapitre 2

Chapitre 2

Rita s'était presque résignée à passer la soirée dans sa chambre, lorsqu'elle réalisa qu'il se passait quelque chose. Elle quitta le bureau auquel elle s'était installée pour mettre ses notes au propre et ouvrit prudemment la porte qui donnait sur le couloir.

Un Sirius passablement exaspéré passa devant elle, suivi d'un Lupin sur la défensive. « Si c'est pour nous annoncer qu'il court retrouver sa dulcinée, je l'étripe ! maugréa Black.  
_-_ Tu pourrais peut_-_être te montrer un peu plus compréhensif, non ? soupira Remus, le saisissant par le bras.  
_-_ Je _suis_ compréhensif !  
_-_ Il est épuisé, tu sais…  
_-_ Justement ! Qu'il reste se reposer dans sa chambre !  
_-_ Sirius…  
_-_ Tu préviens Rogue ! Il est hors de question que je mette un pied dans la bibliothèque !  
_-_ Evidemment… » grommela Lupin.

Il y avait du nouveau. Du nouveau nécessairement intéressant ! Rita saisit son bloc de parchemin et sa plus belle plume, avant d'emboîter le pas aux deux hommes.

« Et évidemment, la fouille_-_merde est de la partie ! s'exclama Sirius, jetant un regard par_-_dessus son épaule.  
_-_ Vous n'êtes pas obligé d'être mal poli ! répliqua Rita, s'élançant dans les escaliers derrière lui.  
_-_ Mais bien sûr…  
_-_ Où est Harry ?  
_-_ Il dort. Et c'est tant mieux ! Il assiste à trop de disputes, ces derniers temps… »

Rita allait lui faire remarquer que c'était en grande partie de sa faute, que s'il n'était pas aussi soupe au lait, l'atmosphère de la maison serait plus sereine, mais elle se mordit la langue et ravala ses mots. Exaspérer Sirius un peu plus était sans doute amusant, mais pas très intelligent. Et contrairement à ce qu'il pensait, Rita était très capable de tenir sa langue lorsqu'il le fallait. Quand il était clairement dans son intérêt de la fermer.

Arrivés dans le hall, Remus Lupin obliqua directement dans la bibliothèque, tandis que Sirius entrait dans le salon, Rita toujours sur les talons.

Regulus Black était assis dans son fauteuil préféré. Il avait l'air passablement abattu, remarqua Rita. Lui qui n'était déjà pas en grande forme…

« Qu'est_-_ce qu'il y a, encore ?! pesta Rogue, en entrant à son tour dans le salon, Lupin derrière lui. J'étais _occupé_, Regulus ! »

Rogue, aussi emporté que Sirius, pensa Rita. Elle plaignait sincèrement le pauvre Lupin, qui servait de tampon entre les deux.

Un jeune homme intéressant, que ce Remus Lupin. Si, au départ, elle s'était soigneusement tenue à distance de lui, l'estimant bien plus dangereux que Rogue ou les frères Black, elle avait fini par juger sa réserve vaine. Remus était la douceur même, malgré son statut de loup_-_garou.

Elle envisageait très sérieusement de lui consacrer un papier entier. Après avoir réhabilité Sirius, s'attaquer à une vaste série d'articles sur la condition des loups_-_garous serait certainement gratifiant.

« Assieds_-_toi, Severus », dit Regulus d'un air sombre.

D'un seul coup, l'attention de tous se concentra sur lui. Rita se sentait frémir d'excitation.

« De quoi s'agit_-_il, ce coup_-_ci ? soupira Sirius, tendu.  
_-_ Kreattur ? Tu veux bien répéter ce que tu m'as dit tout à l'heure ?  
_-_ Maîtresse Narcissa nous fera le plaisir de nous visiter demain. »

L'Elfe se troubla légèrement, en constatant qu'aucune des personnes présentes ne partageait son enthousiasme. Il jeta un regard en coin à Regulus, qui lui adressa un sourire désabusé.

« Pardon ? fit Sirius, le souffle court. C'est une blague ?  
_-_ Pas du tout ! répartit Regulus. Narcissa met un point d'honneur à visiter sa tante tous les mois !  
_-_ Et cet imbécile d'Elfe ne nous l'annonce que maintenant ?! »

Sirius se tourna vers Kreattur, menaçant. Rita aurait juré qu'il était prêt à le frapper.

Surprenant, de la part de quelqu'un qui s'était par ailleurs lié d'amitié avec un loup_-_garou.

« Il ne pensait pas à mal, en se taisant, Sirius, protesta Regulus. Narcissa fait partie de la famille ! »

Kreattur lança un regard inquiet à Sirius, avant de reculer de quelques pas, cherchant manifestement la protection de Regulus.

« Bon… coupa Rogue. Et qu'est_-_ce qu'on est censé faire, maintenant ?  
_-_ Il n'y a qu'à faire dire à Narcissa que sa tante est malade ! répliqua Sirius.  
_-_ Oh, parfait ! Et tu inscris comme ça en lettres de feu : Sirius et Regulus sont de retour Place Grimmaurd ! répartit Rogue.  
_-_ Il a raison, intervint Regulus. Si nous refusons l'entrée de la maison à Narcissa, Lucius soupçonnera tout de suite quelque chose. Tu peux être sûr de voir débarquer les Mangemorts dans l'heure.  
_-_ Oh, très bien ! s'emporta Sirius. Alors laissons entrer Narcissa ! Et soumettons_-_là à l'imperium !  
_-_ Et tu crois que Lucius se laissera berner ? »

Sirius se laissa tomber sur le divan et se passa une main nerveuse sur le visage. Il faisait visiblement de gros efforts pour se contrôler.

« Très bien… Il faut donc faire comme si tout était normal. Laissons Narcissa entrer… Et prendre le thé avec mère.  
_-_ Mauvaise idée… murmura Regulus.  
_-_ Pourquoi ? Cette vieille chouette est sous imperium, elle dira ce qu'on voudra qu'elle dise !  
_-_ Ne parle pas d'elle comme ça ! lâcha Regulus froidement. C'est ta mère !  
_-_ C'est très risqué, coupa Remus, avant que Sirius puisse enchaîner par quelque remarque désagréable. Mrs Black est… perturbée… A ce qu'il semble…  
_-_ Perturbée ?! Elle n'a jamais été saine d'esprit, voilà la vérité ! ricana Sirius.  
_-_ Arrête, Sirius ! soupira Remus. Est_-_ce que tu l'as écoutée parler ? Elle parle de toi comme si tu étais un enfant de dix ans ! Comme si tu n'étais jamais parti d'ici en claquant la porte ! Comme si, en revenant ici, Regulus et toi, vous aviez balayé les dix dernières années de sa vie ! Nous ne pouvons pas être certains qu'elle ne dira pas n'importe quoi à Narcissa !  
_-_ Sur un esprit trop fragilisé, même l'imperium n'est pas une garantie, intervint Rogue. Il vaudrait mieux que ta mère reste dans sa chambre, Regulus. »

Il y eut un silence, pendant lequel chacun s'efforça de trouver une solution. Pour la première fois depuis qu'elle partageait le quotidien de ces hommes, Rita ressentit une pointe d'angoisse. Et si les Mangemorts venaient à prendre la maison d'assaut ? Que ferait_-_elle ? Bien sûr, sous sa forme animagus, elle parviendrait vraisemblablement à passer inaperçue. Mais qu'arriverait_-_il aux frères Black, à Rogue, à Remus ? Et au petit Harry ?

« Il faut lever l'imperium de Mrs Black et quitter la maison, préconisa finalement Remus. De toute façon, nous étions d'accord pour dire que ce n'était pas la cachette idéale. Autant partir tout de suite.  
_-_ Non, contra Rogue. J'ai besoin des ressources de cette maison pour détruire le médaillon.  
_-_ Détruire le médaillon… marmonna Sirius. Nous n'en sommes plus là, si ?! Je veux dire, il y a d'autres priorités ! Comme mettre Harry à l'abri.  
_-_ Le gosse ne sera à l'abri nulle part tant que le médaillon n'aura pas été détruit, tu le sais très bien, Black.  
_-_ Oui… Curieux que tu avances cet argument_-_là, toi ! répliqua Sirius. Qu'est_-_ce que ça peut bien te faire, que le fils de James soit en vie ou non ?!  
_-_ Sirius… prévint Regulus. Ce n'est pas le moment de nous disputer !  
_-_ Ce que je veux dire, c'est que Rogue passe son temps le nez dans les livres de magie noire de Père ! Tout ce qui l'intéresse, c'est ce fichu horcruxe ! Est_-_on même sûr qu'il cherche bien à le détruire, au moins ?! A moins qu'il ne le reprenne pour son propre compte ! »

Rogue pâlit considérablement. Rita vit ses doigts se crisper sur le tissu de sa robe. Elle fit un pas de côté, pour s'écarter de lui, juste au cas où…

« Je perdrai mon temps à expliquer à un idiot comme toi le cheminement de mes recherches ! répliqua Rogue. Je suis sur la bonne voie, Regulus. Vraiment. Et j'ai besoin des ingrédients magiques de ton père.  
_-_ Des ingrédients ?! Tu pourras en trouver n'importe où ! s'exclama Sirius.  
_-_ Pas de façon aussi sûre, ni surtout, aussi rapide !  
_-_ On ne va pas le laisser décider de la meilleure chose à faire, quand même ! appuya Sirius, se tournant vers Regulus.  
_-_ Son avis compte aussi, Sirius, trancha Regulus.  
_-_ Tu as vraiment découvert quelque chose, Severus ? demanda Remus, intéressé.  
_-_ Oui… Mais j'ai des recoupements à faire, des expériences à mener… Il est hors de question que je fiche le camp maintenant ! »

Il croisa les bras, l'air déterminé. Sirius le foudroya du regard, sans un mot.

« De toute façon, Sirius, où irions_-_nous ? demanda Regulus.  
_-_ Si nous ne pouvons pas partir, si nous ne pouvons pas interdire l'entrée à Narcissa, et si nous ne pouvons pas faire confiance à Mrs Black… résuma Remus. Il faudrait qu'on remplace Walburga.  
_-_ Quoi ?  
_-_ Que l'un de nous se fasse passer pour elle. Vous êtes ses fils, vous parviendrez sans mal à imiter votre mère, non ? » insista Remus.

Regulus et Sirius échangèrent un regard.

« Même si ma mère n'est pas une beauté, elle ressemble quand même furieusement à une femme, non ?! fit Sirius. Tu trouves que Regulus ou moi lui ressemblons à ce point ?!  
_-_ J'ai bien pris l'apparence de Bertha, moi ! répliqua Remus, d'un air de défi.  
_-_ Mais tu avais du polynectar, remarqua Rogue.  
_-_ Et ?  
_-_ Je n'en ai plus ! Regulus a pris tout ce qui me restait, quand il s'est précipité au Ministère pour sauver son frère !  
_-_ Et il n'y a pas moyen d'en refaire ?  
_-_ Tu sais combien de temps ça prend, Lupin ? » demanda Rogue, comme s'il parlait à un demeuré.

Lupin ne répondit pas, visiblement conscient de sa bourde.

« Et je doute que mes parents aient ici une réserve de polynectar, ils n'en auraient pas eu l'utilité… murmura Regulus.  
_-_ Effectivement, ils n'en ont pas. J'ai fait le tour des étagères de ton père, en arrivant. Ils n'ont même pas de quoi en fabriquer, confirma Rogue. Mais tu sais, avec une perruque, Sirius…  
_-_ Ta gueule ! » gronda Sirius.

Il y eut un nouveau silence, encore plus lourd. Rita détailla la physionomie des deux frères. N'en déplaise à Sirius, l'idée de Rogue n'était peut_-_être pas si idiote…

« Cours de métamorphose, sixième année », lâcha_-_t_-_elle.

Quatre paires d'yeux convergèrent aussitôt vers elle.

« Cours basique de métamorphose, répéta_-_t_-_elle. Changer d'apparence. Vous êtes un animagus, Sirius, vous devez avoir des prédispositions pour la métamorphose, non ?  
_-_ C'était sa matière favorite, à Poudlard, acquiesça Remus. La seule où il parvenait à battre James… »

Les deux amis échangèrent un regard. Chargé de souffrance. Bizarrement, Rita sentit sa gorge se nouer légèrement.

« Vous avez des traits assez proches de ceux de votre mère, reprit_-_elle. Avec quelques efforts…  
_-_ Vous voulez que je prenne son apparence à elle… ?! fit Sirius, incrédule.  
_-_ C'est mieux qu'une perruque, ricana Rogue.  
_-_ Ta gueule ! Ça ne marchera jamais !  
_-_ Tu peux quand même essayer, Sirius, dit Remus.  
_-_ J'ai des facilités en métamorphose, soit ! Mais ça… ! Je n'arriverai jamais à ressembler à une femme !  
_-_ Il faudra bien essayer, pourtant… » fit Regulus, sombrement.

XXXXXXX

Faire pencher le procès dans le sens qui l'arrangeait avait été un jeu d'enfant, songea Lucius, en traversant le jardin parfaitement entretenu de son manoir. Ces idiots du Ministère se croyaient malins, mais ils n'avaient pas sa verve, ni son don naturel pour l'intrigue. Dépeindre Isabelle Fudge comme une victime innocente de son affreux cousin avait été d'une simplicité incroyable !

Lucius était satisfait comme il ne l'avait pas été depuis longtemps. Comme il ne l'avait pas été depuis que les choses avaient si affreusement dégénérées : Greyback qui avait laissé le petit Potter disparaître dans la nature, ses cousins qui s'enfuyaient d'Azkaban…

Et Drago.

Lucius ne voulait pas penser maintenant à son fils. Il avait peut_-_être un espoir, il devait s'y accrocher. Si Isabelle était bien, comme il le pensait, l'alliée de Regulus, si elle était vraiment du côté de Sirius… Elle finirait par prendre contact avec eux. Et par là_-_même, il retrouverait la trace de Harry Potter. Lucius était persuadé que Sirius avait récupéré son filleul. Ce Lupin, qui l'avait enlevé au nez et à la barbe de Greyback, était bien son ami, non ?

Il entra dans le vaste hall. Dobby se matérialisa aussitôt devant lui et le débarrassa de sa cape de voyage.

« Des nouvelles ? demanda_-_t_-_il.  
_-_ Aucune, Maître.  
_-_ Où est ma femme ?  
_-_ Dans la chambre de Monsieur Drago, Maître… »

Encore. Il ne pouvait pas lui en vouloir.

Il monta les escaliers jusqu'à la chambre de l'enfant.

La pièce était plongée dans l'obscurité, seule une chandelle brûlait, posée sur une commode. Il distingua à peine la silhouette de sa femme, mais la devina courbée sur le petit lit. Le petit lit où gisait son fils, son héritier.

« Il est tard, Narcissa. Presque l'heure du dîner.  
_-_ J'ai donné des ordres à Dobby.  
_-_ Vous n'allez pas encore manquer le repas ! Il faut vous ressaisir !  
_-_ Je… »

Il la comprenait, certes. Mais il ne pouvait pas lui permettre de conserver une pareille attitude. Pas lorsqu'elle était si contraire aux desseins de leur Seigneur.

« Il n'ira pas mieux, vous le savez, insista_-_t_-_il. Le veiller comme vous le faites est vain ! Vain et _dangereux_ ! Vous risquez simplement de l'irriter… »

Ne comprenait_-_elle pas le danger qu'elle leur faisait courir à tous, s'_il_ se mettait en colère ? Même diminué comme il l'était, c'était un risque que Lucius ne voulait pas courir.

« Vous allez passer dans votre chambre et vous vêtir pour le dîner. Ensuite, vous irez vous coucher. Vous devez présenter un visage serein à votre tante, demain.  
_-_ Je n'irai pas. »

Lucius se tendit. Il n'admettait pas la contradiction. Narcissa ferait comme lui l'entendait, il y veillerait.

« Vous irez, Narcissa.  
_-_ Vous ne pouvez pas me demander cela ! protesta_-_t_-_elle, des larmes dans la voix. Vous ne pouvez pas me demander de me livrer à ces mondanités alors que mon fils… »

Sa voix s'étrangla. Lucius était presque soulagé que la pièce fût si sombre. Il ne supportait pas de voir sa femme pleurer – aveu pitoyable de faiblesse. Lui_-_même ne pleurait jamais.

« Vous irez ! répéta_-_t_-_il plus durement. Vous vous rendrez chez Walburga comme tout le monde s'attend à ce que vous le fassiez ! Et vous lui sourirez avec votre courtoisie si parfaite !  
_-_ Non…  
_-_ Vous échangerez des banalités avec elle, et surtout – _surtout !_ – vous chercherez à savoir si elle a eu le moindre contact avec ces fils, ces derniers jours ! »

Il y eut un silence. Puis, Narcissa renifla, avant de reprendre :

« Sirius ne penserait certainement pas à se réfugier chez sa mère. Il la déteste !  
_-_ Mais Regulus ?  
_-_ Je ne sais pas… »

Lucius savait que la chance qu'il retrouve la trace des frères Black à leur domicile était bien mince… Mais il ne devait négliger aucune piste. Et Narcissa était la mieux placée pour lui servir d'espion dans la place. Walburga avait toujours eu un faible pour sa nièce.

« Comprenez, Narcissa, qu'il est dans notre intérêt de remettre la main au plus vite sur vos cousins… dit_-_il, pesant ses mots avec soin. Dans l'intérêt de Drago. »

Lucius laissa le silence s'étirer. Le temps que sa femme comprenne bien ses dernières paroles.

Puis, celle_-_ci se leva.

« Je vais demander à Dobby d'acheter un énorme bouquet de lys. Ma tante les adore. »

Elle quitta la chambre, le frôlant à peine au passage.

Sur le lit, le petit garçon n'avait pas bougé.

XXXXXXX

« Non, ça ne va pas, c'est trop… fit Remus, penché sur Sirius.  
_-_ Ses sourcils ne sont pas aussi épais, insista Regulus. Essaye…  
_-_ Stop ! fit Sirius, à bout de nerfs. Ça suffit ! Je n'y arriverai jamais !  
_-_ On n'a pas le choix, Sirius, fais un effort ! protesta Regulus.  
_-_ Mais tu n'as qu'à le faire, toi ! répliqua Sirius. Après tout, tu lui ressembles autant que moi !  
_-_ Mais je n'ai aucun don pour la métamorphose ! répliqua Regulus. Et puis… Je suis trop fatigué… »

Sirius hésita, mais préféra se taire. Il soupira, et se concentra de nouveau, face au miroir. C'était difficile. Plus difficile que de prendre sa forme animagus. Et puis, il n'aimait pas voir son visage se transformer pour ressembler au _sien_.

Ses traits s'altérèrent, des rides se formèrent autour de ses yeux, les commissures de ses lèvres s'affaissèrent légèrement… Mais ce n'était pas encore convaincant, loin de là !

« C'est une perte de temps ! décréta Rogue, par dessus son épaule.  
_-_ C'est très constructif, comme remarque ! souligna Remus.  
_-_ Tu n'y arriveras jamais, Black ! insista Rogue. Crois_-_moi, je serai ravi de te voir te ridiculiser habillé en vieille femme, mais il faut se rendre à l'évidence ! Ton ossature n'est pas du tout adaptée, tu ne passeras jamais pour une femme ! Et puis, il y a un autre sacré problème ! Tu vas expliquer comment, à ta cousine, les vingt centimètres de plus ?! Tu es beaucoup trop grand ! »

Aussi désireux qu'il puisse être de clouer le bec à Rogue, Sirius devait bien admettre qu'il avait raison.

« Je resterai assis…  
_-_ Et tout courbé… C'est ridicule. »

Bien que cela lui fende le cœur de l'admettre, Rogue avait raison. Il ne parviendrait jamais à prendre l'apparence de sa mère, du moins, pas de façon satisfaisante. Et ils perdaient un temps précieux. Pourtant, Sirius se refusait à abandonner. Il ne baisserait pas les bras, à moins qu'une autre solution se présente.

« Je pourrais essayer… » dit une voix calme, derrière lui.

Les quatre hommes dévisagèrent Rita avec incrédulité.

« Le problème que rencontre Sirius est de type morphologique. Il est plus facile, pour une femme, de prendre l'apparence d'une autre femme… !  
_-_ Vous ? fit Regulus, d'un air de doute.  
_-_ Je suis douée aussi, en métamorphose… Et je fais à peu près la même taille que Mrs Black.  
_-_ Mais vous ne la connaissez pas ! remarqua Sirius. Du moins, pas comme _nous_ nous la connaissons !  
_-_ Sauf que je vous ai écoutés parler, et j'en sais sûrement plus que vous ne le pensez ! Et puis honnêtement, je ne suis pas sûre que _vous_, Sirius, soyez la meilleure personne pour l'incarner ! Vous avez si peu d'estime pour elle… »

Sirius se mordit les lèvres. Voilà qu'elle se remettait à faire de la psychologie de bazar ! Il était tout à fait capable de camper une Walburga réaliste !

« Elle a raison, Sirius, dit Regulus. Tu vois Mère comme une harpie… Mais elle a toujours été parfaitement courtoise avec Narcissa…  
_-_ Et de plus, renchérit Rogue, on peut être certain que tu seras incapable de te contrôler à la première allusion que ta cousine fera sur Harry ! Tu n'as jamais su dominer tes nerfs !  
_-_ Je suis une journaliste, reprit Rita. Et une bonne. Je sais m'adresser aux gens.  
_-_ Ouais… On se demande bien pourquoi j'ai tellement envie de vous couper en morceaux, quand j'échange plus de dix phrases avec vous ! »

Rita fit une petite moue expressive qui indiquait clairement ce qu'elle pensait de son caractère emporté.

« Cela vaut bien le coup d'essayer, conclut Regulus. Allez_-_y, Miss Skeeter. »


	3. Chapitre 3

Chapitre 3

Rita n'était pas nerveuse. Elle avait juste très sommeil. Et pour cause ! Elle avait passé une partie de la nuit à parfaire son déguisement. Regulus et Sirius l'avait assommée de conseils, parfois singulièrement contradictoires, quant à la façon de se tenir de Mrs Black. Entre l'aîné qui n'avait que mépris pour sa génitrice et le cadet qui avait tendance à lui trouver toutes les justifications possibles, elle ne pouvait que choisir une voie du milieu un peu incertaine.

Pas aussi sèche et autoritaire que la Walburga de Sirius, et pas aussi concernée que celle de Regulus, donc.

Une vraie partie de plaisir !

Non, elle n'était pas nerveuse. D'ailleurs, Regulus resterait près d'elle tout le temps, caché sous la cape d'invisibilité, prêt à intervenir au cas où. Et Kreattur serait là, aussi. Il avait reçu des consignes très précises : au moindre geste de sa part à elle, il était chargé de faire diversion. Le temps que l'Elfe remplisse la tasse de Narcissa Malefoy, Rita aurait le répit pour faire dévier la conversation de tout sujet qui l'embarrasserait.

Elle n'était pas nerveuse, mais elle n'avait rien avalé, ce midi… L'excitation de la confrontation, assurait_-_elle. Les regards entendus des quatre hommes en disait long, sur ce qu'ils pensaient de son état d'esprit. Au moins lui faisaient_-_ils confiance !

Ce n'était pas comme s'ils avaient le choix, de toute façon.

Si les premiers essais avaient été laborieux, Rita n'avait pas tardé à prouver sa grande aisance en métamorphose. Il n'y avait pas que Sirius Black, à avoir des dons dans le domaine ! Bien sûr, elle ne leur avait pas révélé qu'elle était elle_-_aussi un animagus… C'était le seul atout qu'elle avait dans la manche.

Kreattur lui avait fourni une des robes de sa maîtresse. L'odeur de vieille nippe qui s'en dégageait était particulièrement désagréable… Une odeur de fleur pourrie, un parfum de vieillesse décrépie. Mrs Black se laissait aller, depuis la mort de son mari. C'était fort dommage. Rita avait vu des portraits d'elle plus jeune. C'était une belle femme au port altier. Rien à voir avec la vieille mégère enfermée dans sa chambre, à l'étage !

Voilà une autre donnée avec laquelle Rita devrait se débrouiller seule. Aucun des frères Black n'avait assisté à la déchéance de Walburga, contrairement à Narcissa, qui était venue régulièrement visiter sa tante. Ils ne pouvaient lui être d'aucun secours, pour ce qui était de doser le degré de sénilité qu'elle allait insuffler au personnage. Parce que pour elle, cela ne faisait aucun doute : Mrs Black était atteinte par les premiers symptômes de sénilité. Remus Lupin l'avait dit de façon pudique, mais les faits étaient là !

Délaissée dans cette grande maison sordide, Mrs Black avait commencé à décliner.

« Elle ne va pas tarder à arriver, dit Regulus, derrière elle. C'est vraiment très ressemblant ! »

Rita lui adressa un sourire dans le miroir, avant de rectifier sa coiffure. « Je vous l'avais dit, que j'étais douée !  
_-_ Et ça va aller ? Je veux dire… Vous arriverez à tenir le rôle ?  
_-_ Il ne s'agit que de parler chiffons, Regulus ! Je suis sûre que ce sera surtout Narcissa, qui parlera. Votre mère ne sort plus de chez elle, qu'est_-_ce qu'elle pourrait bien raconter ?!  
_-_ Elle va essayer de vous faire parler de nous.  
_-_ Oh, qu'on ne me parle pas de Sirius, ce sale ingrat ! » répliqua Rita, imitant la voix de Walburga.

Regulus esquissa un sourire qu'elle lui rendit.

« Et si la conversation dévie sur moi ? demanda le jeune homme.  
_-_ Mon pauvre Regulus, mort si jeune ! soupira Rita, de façon fort convaincante.  
_-_ Sauf que je ne suis pas mort…  
_-_ Mais pourquoi votre mère le croirait_-_elle, si vous n'avez pas remis les pieds ici pour le lui prouver ? »

Regulus lui tapota l'épaule d'un air satisfait.

Non, il n'y avait pas de quoi être nerveuse…

XXXXXXX

Mondingus Fletcher aurait dû se sentir heureux. Ou du moins, soulagé. Il était enfin sorti de sa sordide cellule d'Azkaban, il pouvait désormais respirer l'air libre et marcher sous le soleil quand bon lui semblait, et plus seulement les mardis après_-_midi.

Pourtant, il ne parvenait pas à jouir de sa liberté retrouvée. Il était surveillé.

Il ne lui avait fallu que quelques heures pour acquérir la certitude qu'au moins trois Aurors étaient sur ses talons. A l'instant même, il sentait les regards de l'un d'entre eux braqués sur ses épaules, tandis qu'il sirotait une bièraubeurre à la _Tête de Sanglier_._  
_  
Sa première bièraubeurre, depuis qu'il n'était plus prisonnier. Il aurait dû la savourer, il l'avalait sans même en sentir le goût, gêné par cet homme qui ne le lâchait pas.

Fichu McPherson ! Non content de l'avoir retenu plus longtemps à Azkaban sous le prétexte de son enquête, il lui gâchait maintenant sa libération en lançant ses hommes à ses trousses ! Croyait_-_il vraiment qu'il allait le mener droit dans les bras de Finnigan Fox ? _Regulus Black_.

Il n'arrivait pas à se faire à ce nouveau nom. Pour lui, ce jeune homme qui avait débarqué un jour dans sa cellule serait toujours _Finnigan_. Et il n'arrivait toujours pas à se le figurer comme un Mangemort, quoi qu'en ait pu dire McPherson.

Oh, bien sûr, Finnigan lui avait avoué lui_-_même en avoir été un… Une erreur de jeunesse, sans aucun doute. Mondingus était bien placé pour savoir que la vie poussait parfois les gens dans des directions qu'ils n'auraient pas spontanément choisies. Après tout, issu comme il l'était d'une famille si fière de son sang pur, Finnigan avait_-_il eu vraiment le choix… ? Mondingus était tout prêt à lui trouver des excuses.

Ce n'était évidemment pas le cas de McPherson. Celui_-_ci était bien décidé à mettre la main sur les frères Black, quitte à pourrir la vie de Mondingus au passage.

Le barman déposa une seconde bièraubeurre devant lui, se penchant légèrement vers lui. « Ce type est du genre crampon, murmura_-_t_-_il, pointant brièvement les yeux par_-_dessus l'épaule de Mondingus.  
_-_ Il veut peut_-_être m'offrir un verre ? fit Mondingus, se fendant d'un sourire.  
_-_ Tu devrais te tenir à carreaux si tu ne veux pas retourner illico à Azkaban, Ding.  
_-_ Ce n'est pas après moi qu'ils en ont… Mais merci du conseil. »

Le barman hocha la tête. Mondingus lui adressa un sourire avant de déplier l'exemplaire de la _Gazette_ qu'il venait d'acheter.

Le gros titre lui sauta aux yeux immédiatement.

_Procès de Miss Isabelle Fudge : relaxe très probable de la guérisseuse d'Azkaban._

Mondingus fronça les sourcils. Miss Fudge… La jeune femme qui s'occupait des prisonniers à Azkaban. Celle qui avait sauvé Finnigan de la mort. Celle dont le jeune homme était très vraisemblablement tombé amoureux.

Ainsi, elle avait été arrêtée ?

Les questions insistantes de McPherson concernant la jeune femme prenaient maintenant tout leur sens. L'inspecteur cherchait à l'incriminer.

Mondingus lut l'article avec soin.

Isabelle Fudge serait probablement déclarée innocente, et cela, grâce à la conviction de son avocat, Mr Lucius Malefoy, comprit_-_il.

_Lucius Malefoy_.

Mondingus connaissait le bonhomme. Un sorcier de haute famille particulièrement friand d'artefacts rares et _dangereux_. Prêt à toutes les manœuvres pour obtenir ce qu'il désirait, que ce soit par les cajoleries, la menace… ou pire. Mondingus l'avait croisé deux ou trois fois, alors qu'il cherchait à écouler sa marchandise volée. Un type infecte.

Un Mangemort.

Mondingus était persuadé que Malefoy était un Mangemort. Même s'il savait par ailleurs que rien n'avait jamais pu être prouvé.

Qu'est_-_ce qu'Isabelle Fudge pouvait_-_elle fabriquer avec Lucius Malefoy ?

_Malefoy la soupçonne de protéger Regulus Black_, songea_-_t_-_il aussitôt. _Et il cherche à mettre la main sur lui._

C'était très vraisemblable.

Mais pour quelle raison le cherchait_-_il ?

_Il n'y a que deux raisons à cela. Malefoy est un Mangemort, et il cherche à protéger Regulus Black et ses amis…_ pensa Mondingus._ Ce qui voudrait dire que Finnigan a menti, qu'il est toujours un des leurs…_

Cette idée ne plaisait pas du tout à Mondingus. Ça ne collait pas avec ce qu'il pensait profondément de Finnigan.

_Ou alors… Malefoy veut mettre la main sur Regulus Black pour l'éliminer. Et il veut utiliser Isabelle Fudge pour le faire._

La bière que sirotait Mondingus lui sembla brusquement désagréablement amère.

XXXXXXX

Rita se tenait très droite dans le fauteuil préféré de Walburga. Peut_-_être était_-_elle un peu pâle – signe que la jeune femme n'était pas aussi à l'aise qu'elle l'avait assuré – et peut_-_être, également, ses traits étaient_-_ils un peu tirés. Mais rien qui ne soit de nature à alerter Narcissa, se rassura Regulus.

Il s'était posté juste dans l'angle du mur, soigneusement dissimulé sous la cape d'invisibilité que lui avait confiée Sirius.

Il avait eu toutes les peines du monde à convaincre son frère qu'il était plus sage que ce soit _lui_, Regulus, qui se charge de seconder Rita. Il avait cédé lorsque Remus l'avait convaincu que sa place était en haut, près de Harry. L'affection que Sirius portait au petit garçon était décidément précieuse.

Remus Lupin avait promis à Regulus qu'il ne le quitterait pas des yeux. Et il lui avait assuré que Harry resterait sagement à l'étage.

Par contre, Rogue avait refusé de quitter la bibliothèque. Apparemment, la menace que faisait peser la visite de Narcissa sur la maison ne le touchait pas. Pas suffisamment, du moins, pour qu'il accepte de faire une pause dans ses recherches.

Il était peu probable, de toute façon, que Narcissa décide de mettre un pied dans la bibliothèque…

Regulus se crispa légèrement, lorsque Kreattur entra dans le salon avec Narcissa. Rita, elle, resta par contre parfaitement maîtresse d'elle_-_même. Regulus en aurait soupiré de soulagement.

Narcissa traversa la pièce de sa démarche empruntée et s'assit sur le canapé, face à sa tante. De sa position, Regulus pouvait parfaitement détailler son profil.

Elle était pâle, l'air plutôt distante. _Ailleurs_ serait le terme plus juste. Il y avait bien longtemps que Regulus n'avait pas vu sa cousine, certes… Mais il la connaissait suffisamment pour percevoir que quelque chose n'allait pas. Peut_-_être était_-_elle gênée par le rôle d'espionne que lui avait vraisemblablement confié son mari ?

« Ma chère Narcissa, quel plaisir de te voir ! s'exclama Rita, dans une bonne imitation de Walburga.  
_-_ Comment vous portez_-_vous, ma tante ? demanda Narcissa aimablement.  
_-_ Les désagréments habituels, ce n'est pas drôle, de prendre de l'âge…  
_-_ Les Aurors ne vous ont pas causé d'ennuis ? »

Narcissa choisissait donc d'entrer tout de suite dans le vif du sujet. Tant mieux, songea Regulus. Rita savait parfaitement quelle ligne de conduite tenir, c'était moins dangereux que de se lancer dans une discussion à bâtons rompus.

« Les Aurors… ? fit la fausse Walburga, l'air hésitante.  
_-_ Ils ne sont pas venus vous voir ?  
_-_ J'ai reçu la visite de deux individus fort déplaisants ! Quand était_-_ce déjà ? Oh, je ne sais plus, la mémoire me joue des tours ! Heureusement que Kreattur est là pour me rappeler le jour de tes visites, ma petite Narcissa ! Veux_-_tu un gâteau ?  
_-_ Euh… Ces individus, ma tante… Que vous ont_-_ils dit ?  
_-_ Des absurdités ! Ils voulaient savoir où était Sirius. »

La façon dont la bouche de _Walburga_ se tordit sur le prénom de son frère fit sourire Regulus. Rita pourrait toujours quitter le journalisme pour une carrière d'actrice, c'était certain !

« A ce qu'ils m'ont dit, Sirius se serait évadé d'Azkaban… reprit Rita. Grand bien lui fasse ! Cela ne me regarde pas ! Cet ingrat ne fait plus partie de mes préoccupations !  
_-_ Sirius n'est pas venu ici ? coupa Narcissa, abruptement.  
_-_ Venu ici ? Pour quoi faire ?  
_-_ Il aurait pu… je ne sais pas… Vouloir se cacher ici ?  
_-_ Se cacher ici ?! En voilà une idée stupide ! Sirius déteste cette maison. En tous cas, c'est ce qu'il m'a hurlé dessus avant de s'enfuir… »

Rita se tut. C'était très bien, se réjouit Regulus. Elle n'en faisait pas trop. Même si Walburga regrettait sans doute au fond d'elle_-_même la perte de Sirius, elle n'était certainement pas du genre à en faire l'étalage. Rita semblait avoir parfaitement cerné le personnage.

« Et Regulus ? demanda Narcissa, avec une pointe de réticence dans la voix.  
_-_ Quoi, Regulus ?  
_-_ Les Aurors ne vous ont_-_ils pas parlé de Regulus ? Ne vous ont_-_ils pas appris qu'il n'était pas… décédé… comme nous le pensions tous ? »

La répugnance de Narcissa à aborder ce sujet était si manifeste qu'elle troubla Regulus. Il avait pensé que les visites de sa cousine à sa mère était essentiellement motivée par la bienséance… Mais Narcissa paraissait tellement embarrassée à l'idée de heurter la vieille dame !

Avait_-_elle de l'affection, pour sa vieille tante ?

« Ma tante… insista Narcissa. Vous ont_-_ils dit, pour Regulus ?  
_-_ Je ne comprends pas, coupa Rita, un peu sèchement.  
_-_ La mort de Regulus n'aurait été qu'un leurre…  
_-_ Un leurre pour quoi ?! Regulus était un jeune homme merveilleux, qui n'avait absolument rien à se reprocher ! Pourquoi aurait_-_il voulu passer pour mort ?! Il ne nous aurait pas fait sciemment cette peine, non ! »

Brusquement, Regulus se sentit mal à l'aise. La voix de Rita était tellement juste… Walburga, souffrant de la perte de son dernier fils, celui sur lequel elle avait reporté tous ses espoirs… Lorsque Rogue l'avait épargné et qu'il avait pris la décision de se cacher, il n'avait pas pensé à ses parents. Il ne s'était jamais figuré leur peine. A la vérité, il avait été terriblement en colère contre eux. Quand il avait réalisé ce qu'était vraiment Voldemort, ce que signifiait être Mangemort, quand il avait compris que c'était Sirius qui avait raison… Il leur en avait voulu.

Mais pouvait_-_il leur rejeter tout le blâme ? Sirius, lui avait choisi en dépit de ses parents. Il aurait pu faire de même…

« Lucius pense… reprit Narcissa avec précaution. Il pense que Regulus aurait pu recevoir ces ordres_-_là du Seigneur Noir… Voyant que la guerre ne tournait pas en notre faveur, peut_-_être a_-_t_-_il reçu l'ordre de… _disparaître_ temporairement. Notre Maître appréciait fort Regulus… »

Regulus ne put s'empêcher de frissonner, au souvenir de Voldemort. Celui_-_ci avait en effet été… intrigué ? par l'intérêt de ce tout jeune Mangemort pour la nécromancie. Ne lui avait_-_il pas ouvert sa bibliothèque, après quelques discussions sur la nature de la mort ?

« Regulus est mort ! trancha Rita, catégorique. Et il me faudra certainement plus que l'assertion de deux imbéciles de fonctionnaires pour me convaincre que tel n'est pas le cas ! Je ne croirais à la survie de Regulus que lorsque je le verrai devant moi ! »

Le ton était définitif. Regulus ne voyait pas ce que pourrait rajouter sa cousine, après une sortie pareille.

La fausse Walburga fit un signe à Kreattur, qui trottina aussitôt vers elle avec un plateau d'argent chargé de thé et de gâteaux. Le service meubla un instant le silence pesant qui s'ensuivit. Sans doute Rita avait_-_elle besoin d'un peu de temps pour se recentrer. Regulus espérait que l'échange ne s'éterniserait guère, maintenant.

« Et chez vous, ma chère ? demanda Rita, sirotant son thé. Comment va ton époux ? Et le petit Drago ? »

Le teint de Narcissa vira indubitablement au gris cendreux. Sa mâchoire se crispa sur le morceau de gâteau qu'elle venait d'enfourner, le réduisant en miettes. Elle toussa, avant de faire passer le désagrément en avalant une gorgée de thé brûlant. La main qui tenait la tasse tremblait, nota Regulus, curieux.

« Je m'attendais vraiment à le voir avec toi, Narcissa ! insista Rita. Tu sais comme j'aime voir ce petit jouer dans le salon ! »

Rita avait flairé quelque chose, Regulus l'aurait parié. Cette sacré femme avait un don pour ces choses_-_là.

Qu'est_-_ce qui se passait, avec son petit_-_cousin ?

Kreattur avait expliqué que Narcissa venait pratiquement toujours Place Grimmaurd avec son fils Drago, et que sa maîtresse était enchantée par les bonnes manières du petit garçon – ce qui avait fait ricaner Sirius et lui avait fait dire qu'il ne voudrait certainement pas de Drago comme compagnon de jeu pour Harry. Peut_-_être l'enfant n'était_-_il absent que pour ne pas entraver la mission d'espionnage de sa mère, mais peut_-_être y avait_-_il également une autre raison à cela… Regulus se demandait bien quoi.

« Narcissa… ? fit Rita, posant un regard aigu sur la jeune femme. Tout va bien ?  
_-_ Oui, oui, ma tante… répondit Narcissa d'une voix mal assurée.  
_-_ Il y a un soucis, avec ton fils ?  
_-_ C'es juste… Un refroidissement, ce n'est rien…  
_-_ Un refroidissement ? En plein mois d'Août ?!  
_-_ Le guérisseur assure qu'il va bien ! »

Il y eut un blanc. Narcissa fourra son nez dans sa tasse, manifestement gênée par le regard inquisiteur de sa _tante_. Regulus fronça les sourcils. Et maintenant ? Rita allait_-_elle laisser tomber ?

« Tu es sûre, Narcissa ? » reprit_-_elle.

Rita Skeeter ne laissait _jamais_ tomber, quand elle pensait être sur une piste intéressante. Regulus sourit.

« Lucius dit qu'il ne faut pas s'inquiéter, que tout redeviendra normal… Il faut juste… Oh… »

Stupéfait, Regulus vit des larmes glisser sur les joues de sa cousine. Chez une femme qui mettait un tel point d'honneur à se maîtriser en toute circonstance, c'était troublant. Rita avait vu juste, il se passait vraisemblablement quelque chose de grave, chez les Malefoy.

Rita se pencha vers Narcissa et prit ses mains entre les siennes. « Allons, mon enfant, tu peux tout me dire, tu le sais ! dit_-_elle, réconfortante. Ton fils est malade ? Tu es inquiète pour lui ? »

Narcissa fit oui de la tête.

« Et tu penses que Lucius n'est peut_-_être pas conscient de la gravité de son état ?  
_-_ Il dit… Il dit que si nous faisons les choses qui doivent être faites, tout ira bien !  
_-_ Quelles choses, Narcissa ? » demanda Rita.

Regulus admira sa maîtrise. Il la devinait brûlante de curiosité, mais elle mettait un tel détachement, dans ses paroles ! Comme si ces questions_-_là étaient secondaires et que seul comptait l'apaisement de son interlocutrice.

« Il faut trouver le petit Potter… Le plus vite possible…  
_-_ Le petit Potter ? Ah oui ! Le fils de cet ami de Sirius… Pourquoi ? »

Regulus se pencha malgré lui vers les deux femmes.

« Pour _lui_ donner… murmura Narcissa d'une voix à peine audible.  
_-_ _Lui_ donner ? A qui ? »

Narcissa leva un regard éperdu sur sa tante.

« Au Seigneur Noir ! Il veut l'enfant ! Et si Lucius ne lui donne pas… Il prendra Drago à la place ! »


	4. Chapitre 4

Chapitre 4

Un instant, Rita resta sans voix, interloquée. Qu'avait dit Narcissa Malefoy ?! Ce ne pouvait pas être vrai, Celui_-_dont_-_on_-_doit_-_taire_-_le_-_nom était mort !

Sauf que Rita savait que tel n'était pas le cas. A cause des Horcruxes.

« Qu'est_-_ce que tu dis, ma chère ? demanda_-_t_-_elle d'une voix légèrement altérée.  
_-_ Je… il faut que je m'en aille, répondit Narcissa, visiblement mal à l'aise.  
_-_ Tu disais que le Lord Noir n'était pas mort comme nous le pensions tous, coupa Rita, la retenant par le poignet. L'as_-_tu vu ?! Véritablement ?  
_-_ Lucius n'aimerait pas… Il faut vraiment que je parte, ma tante, Drago a besoin de moi. »

Doucement mais fermement, la jeune femme se dégagea de l'étreinte de celle qu'elle prenait pour sa tante. Rita ne voyait vraiment pas comment la retenir sans trahir son personnage. Qu'aurait fait Walburga Black, à sa place ? Rien, probablement. La vieille femme était au_-_delà de ces considérations politiques, maintenant.

« Narcissa… reprit_-_elle cependant. Si tu as besoin de quoi que ce soit… Concernant Drago… »

La jeune femme hésita un instant, avant de hocher la tête.

« Merci, ma tante. Mais Lucius veille à ce que tout aille bien pour nous, nous n'avons rien à craindre. »

Elle ne semblait pas particulièrement convaincue par ce qu'elle avançait. Si Rita avait eu un cœur, elle aurait presque eu pitié pour elle. Mais elle était surtout frustrée. Frustrée de ne pas en avoir appris davantage.

Si elle pouvait fausser compagnie à tous ces messieurs terrés place Grimmaurd, peut_-_être arriverait_-_elle à s'introduire chez les Malefoy ? Quoique la perspective de se trouver face au maître des Mangemorts avait de quoi la refroidir quelque peu.

« Tiens_-_moi au courant de la santé de ce cher petit, Narcissa, ajouta_-_t_-_elle, alors que la jeune femme s'apprêtait à la quitter. Tu sais que l'enfant et toi serez toujours bien accueillis ici.  
_-_ Je sais, ma Tante. Merci pour votre accueil. »

Rita regarda la porte du salon se refermer, à la fois confuse et extrêmement excitée.

« Bon sang… ! » murmura une voix, près d'elle.

Elle sursauta, tandis que Regulus Black se débarrassait de la cape d'invisibilité. Elle avait complètement oublié sa présence ici.

« Vous avez entendu ce qu'elle a dit… ? fit_-_elle, sous le choc.  
_-_ Oui… C'est une catastrophe… »

Le visage de Regulus était d'un blanc crayeux.

« Et maintenant ? Que fait_-_on ? demanda_-_t_-_elle.  
_-_ Je ne sais pas… Je ne sais vraiment pas… »

Il paraissait profondément démuni. Rita se souvint subitement qu'il avait vingt ans à peine. Jamais il ne lui avait paru aussi jeune. Elle tendit la main et la posa sur son poignet.

« Ce n'est peut_-_être pas vrai ? proposa_-_t_-_elle. Peut_-_être que ce n'est qu'une tactique pour vous pousser à sortir de votre cachette, Sirius et vous ? »

C'était une possibilité, après tout ! Si les Malefoy soupçonnaient les frères Black de s'être réfugiés ici, l'intervention de Narcissa pouvait effectivement les pousser à se révéler.

« Peut_-_être, dit Regulus, hésitant. Mais elle semblait vraiment inquiète pour son fils. Et ce n'est pas le genre de Narcissa. Elle jouerait la comédie ? Je n'y crois pas. »

La porte du salon s'ouvrit, livrant le passage à Sirius.

« Narcissa est partie, dit_-_il. Déjà. Tout s'est bien passé ? »

Il s'immobilisa, soudainement conscient de la pâleur prononcée de son frère. Son visage se tendit aussitôt. « Regulus… ?  
_-_ Tu ferais mieux de t'asseoir, Sirius… » soupira Regulus.

XXXXXXX

Remus avait finalement renoncé à garder Sirius cloîtré dans sa chambre. Maintenant que Narcissa était manifestement partie, il était tout simplement impossible d'empêcher le jeune homme de descendre.

Il ne s'agissait pas _que_ de son besoin maladif d'action – après tout, Sirius n'avait jamais été du genre contemplatif. Remus avait remarqué comme les traits de son ami se crispaient malgré lui, dès qu'il était contraint de s'enfermer quelque part. La perspective de se trouver enclos entre quatre murs dans une pièce trop petite à son goût ravivait des souvenirs bien trop douloureux.

« Reste avec Harry, lui avait dit Sirius, avant de fermer la porte derrière lui. On ne sait jamais, si les Mangemorts reviennent en force…  
_-_ Regulus aurait lancé l'alerte », avait répondu Remus, refusant de se laisser gagner par une inquiétude injustifiée.

Sirius était parti, le laissant seul avec Harry.

Le petit garçon dessinait, allongé sur le sol de la chambre. Il barbouillait sa feuille de couleurs vives, enchanté par la façon dont ses traits se coupaient et recoupaient à mesure que sa main avançait.

« Me voilà Baby_-_sitter attitré de Harry… » songea_-_t_-_il en souriant pour lui_-_même.

Cela ne le dérangeait pas. Il aimait s'occuper du petit garçon. Et pas seulement parce qu'il était le fils de James et Lily. Voir Harry sourire était simplement gratifiant.

« Encore une feuille ! demanda l'enfant, lui tendant son dessin.  
_-_ Ah… Je crois qu'il n'y en a plus. Il faudrait demander à Kreattur. »

Une seconde après, Harry se mettait à appeler l'Elfe, de sa petite voix aiguë. Celui_-_ci se matérialisa presque aussitôt, un regard presque dédaigneux posé sur l'enfant.

« Quoi ? demanda_-_t_-_il, hargneux.  
_-_ Harry voudrait une autre feuille, Kreattur… le renseigna Remus.  
_-_ Une feuille… grommela l'Elfe. Ma maîtresse attend son thé… Avec la visite de madame Narcissa, j'ai pris un peu de retard… Elle va être terriblement désappointée !  
_-_ Une feuille ! insista Harry, perdant son sourire.  
_-_ Quand je pourrai, oui ! Mais je vais d'abord… » coupa Kreattur.

Quelque chose de subtil balaya la pièce. Quelque chose qui fit se dresser les cheveux de Remus sur sa nuque. Le jeune homme écarquilla les yeux, perplexe, retenant son souffle malgré lui.

Kreattur aussi, s'était figé. Ses longues oreilles frémirent.

« Je vais chercher de quoi écrire », murmura l'Elfe, baissant la tête.

Il disparut aussitôt.

Le petit garçon tendit son dessin à Remus, un grand sourire sur les lèvres. « Pour toi », lui dit_-_il. Remus le prit machinalement, d'une main qu'il découvrit tremblante. Il se força à se calmer. Pourquoi était_-_il aussi déstabilisé ?

_Je suis à cran… _songea_-_t_-_il. _Comme nous tous. Et je n'ai pas assez dormi, la nuit dernière…_

Kreattur revint presque aussitôt, et déposa un tas de parchemins vierges devant le petit garçon. « Merci, Kreattur, lui dit Remus. Harry ? Remercie Kreattur, s'il te plaît…  
_-_ Merci… » fit l'enfant, distraitement.

L'Elfe posa un regard étrange sur Harry avant de disparaître de nouveau. Remus fronça les sourcils, inexplicablement inquiet.

XXXXXXX

Severus leva le nez de son livre, exaspéré. Faire en sorte que Sirius se taise était apparemment impossible. Malgré les lourdes portes qui l'enfermaient dans la bibliothèque, il pouvait l'entendre vitupérer et tempêter.

« Qu'est_-_ce qui se passe encore… ? » soupira_-_t_-_il en lui_-_même.

Sans doute était_-_ce encore de la faute de la journaliste. Elle avait dû lui pondre un autre paragraphe dégoulinant de bons sentiments…

Mais non, Skeeter était avec Narcissa Malefoy… non ?

Severus se frotta les yeux. Il passait tant de temps à étudier que son cerveau semblait incapable de se pencher sur quoi que ce soit qui ne traitât pas du sujet qui l'intéressait présentement. Les horcruxes.

_Narcissa devait débarquer ici, et Rita Skeeter a passé la nuit à tenter de se grimer en Walburga Black…_ se souvint_-_il.

Contrairement aux frères Black, il n'avait pas été particulièrement soucieux, quant à cette visite impromptue. Connaissant Lucius Malefoy, il s'était plus ou moins attendu à une pareille éventualité. Et une fois rassuré sur les compétences de la journaliste en matière de métamorphose, son esprit avait cessé de s'intéresser à la question. Narcissa Malefoy goberait la mascarade, et elle irait dire à son époux qu'il n'y avait rien à signaler, Place Grimmaurd.

Sauf que Sirius était manifestement hors de lui.

Il valait mieux qu'il aille voir. Ne serait_-_ce que pour s'assurer que cet imbécile n'allait pas se lancer dans une nouvelle extravagance.

Il referma son ouvrage et pointa le nez dans l'embrasure de la porte. Les cris de Sirius venaient du salon où Rita_-_Walburga devait recevoir Narcissa. Severus tira sa baguette, juste au cas où…

La porte du salon était grande ouverte, ce qui lui permit de voir immédiatement que Narcissa n'était plus là. Regulus, les traits tirés, comme toujours, était assis sur le canapé, près de Rita, qui avait repris sa véritable apparence. Et Sirius arpentait la pièce à grands pas, avec une rage absolument inexplicable.

« Si tu comptes élever ton filleul, tu devrais commencer par soigner ton vocabulaire, Black, remarqua_-_t_-_il, les poings sur les hanches.  
_-_ Oh, toi… ! lui lança Sirius.  
_-_ Qu'est_-_ce qui se passe ? Où est Narcissa ?  
_-_ Partie, lui répondit Regulus.  
_-_ Partie rassurée ? Ou partie menaçante ?  
_-_ Rassurée, je pense, fit Rita. Je pense qu'elle m'a effectivement prise pour sa tante.  
_-_ Alors pourquoi ce demeuré se croit_-_il obligé de hurler comme un damné ? » lâcha Severus, rangeant sa baguette dans sa poche.

Sirius se tourna vers lui, l'air furieux, ouvrit la bouche pour l'envoyer paître… Mais la referma sans un mot.

Il n'y avait pas que de la colère, chez lui, réalisa Severus. Il y avait aussi de la peur. C'était assez inhabituel. Et inquiétant.

« Qu'est_-_ce qui se passe, Regulus ? demanda_-_t_-_il, perdant subitement toute envie de se gausser de Sirius.  
_-_ Narcissa prétend… Elle prétend que Voldemort est de retour. Bien vivant. Au manoir Malefoy. »

Severus laissa échapper un ricanement. C'était tout simplement idiot.

« C'est très sérieux, Severus ! le coupa Regulus, vertement. J'ai entendu ce qu'a dit Narcissa… »

Severus fronça les sourcils. Autant Sirius était du genre à s'emporter pour un rien, autant Regulus était circonspect. Si Regulus était inquiet, alors…

« Explique_-_moi », l'invita_-_t_-_il, l'estomac subitement noué.

Regulus lui répéta tout ce qu'avait dit Narcissa. Lorsqu'il eut fini, un silence de plomb régnait dans le salon.

« Peut_-_être qu'elle ment, suggéra Severus.  
_-_ Elle avait l'air vraiment terrifiée, Severus, soupira Regulus. Non, je vois mal Narcissa jouer un rôle pareil.  
_-_ Je… Je ne comprends pas… »

Severus avait l'angoissante impression d'étouffer. Il ne se sentait tout simplement pas prêt à affronter son ancien maître. Car il ne devait pas se leurrer : celui_-_ci connaissait sa trahison. Il avait laisser Regulus vivre, alors qu'il lui avait ordonné de l'abattre. Il ne lui avait pas obéi. Pour cela, le seul châtiment possible était la mort. Ou pire.

Pourtant… Il y avait dans la nouvelle quelque chose qui ne collait pas.

Il se massa les tempes, cherchant à mettre un peu de logique dans les pensées débridées qui l'assaillaient.

« Il faut agir… disait Sirius, sans cesser de faire les cent pas. Avant que Voldemort ne rameute ses troupes. Prévenir l'Ordre du Phénix. Mettre Harry à l'abri.  
_-_ Il faudrait effectivement prévenir Dumbledore, convint Regulus. Mais il va être difficile à joindre.  
_-_ Je pourrais le faire, suggéra Rita. Je suis journaliste, je peux très bien l'approcher pour une interview, sans éveiller les soupçons ! »

Il y eut un silence. Le cerveau de Rogue fonctionnait à toute vitesse, repassant toutes les informations qu'il avait pu collecter sur les Horcruxes.

« Il y a une chose qui me gêne, Regulus, marmonna_-_t_-_il. Le Lord Noir, de retour… ? Mais ça ne colle pas. Je ne vois pas comment cela pourrait être possible…  
_-_ Il y a ces fichus Horcruxes… lâcha Sirius, se tournant vers lui.  
_-_ C'est vrai. Mais les Horcruxes ne sont qu'une sauvegarde de son entité entière… S'il est vrai qu'il est bel et bien vivant, il devrait être en piteux état…  
_-_ Narcissa n'a pas précisé, intervint Rita.  
_-_ Moui… grogna Sirius. Vous auriez pu la pousser un peu plus loin, non ?! Nous ne serions pas réduits à spéculer !  
_-_ Arrête, Sirius, coupa Regulus. Rita a été parfaite. Et sans son intuition, nous n'aurions même pas su que Voldemort était de retour. Narcissa n'a pas fait attention à ce qu'elle disait, et cela, grâce à l'habileté de Miss Skeeter.  
_-_ Elle aurait pu pousser l'avantage plus loin !  
_-_ _Moi_, oui, admit Rita. Mais votre mère ne se serait jamais montrée aussi curieuse. Si j'avais essayé d'en savoir plus, cela aurait été suspect. Croyez_-_moi, la laisser partir sans avoir répondu à toutes mes questions a été l'un des moments les plus affreux de ma carrière ! Mais il s'agit aussi de notre sécurité à tous ! »

Cette femme était parfois surprenante, songea Severus, distrait un cours instant de ses pensées. Apparemment, la seule chose capable de contrer sa curiosité maladive, c'était bien son instinct de survie.

_Comme moi…_ remarqua_-_t_-_il, décontenancé.

« Severus ? dit Regulus. Qu'est_-_ce qui se passe, chez les Malefoy… ?  
_-_ Je ne pense pas que ce soit le Seigneur Noir… En tous cas, pas tel que nous le connaissons… » répondit_-_il.

Et il en était convaincu. Les Horcruxes étaient une chose, mais la magie invoquée par Lily Potter avait bel et bien défait son maître. La courageuse Lily…

« Ce qu'il reste de Vous_-_Savez_-_Qui n'est sûrement rien de plus consistant qu'une ombre… Les Horcruxes ne rendent pas indestructibles ! Lorsque l'Avada Kedavra s'est retourné contre lui, son enveloppe charnelle a été détruite…  
_-_ Mais on n'a pas retrouvé son corps, souligna Sirius d'une voix lugubre. Juste ceux… Ceux de James et Lily… Peut_-_être qu'il n'a pas été aussi esquinté qu'on le pense, au contraire… »

Severus réfléchit un moment, les traits tendus par la concentration. Il avait souvent repensé à ce qui s'était passé, cette fameuse nuit d'Halloween. La magie invoquée par Lily avait été tellement puissante…

« Non, je pense qu'il a été bel et bien détruit. Ou au bord de la destruction, plus exactement. Ce qui est chez les Malefoy n'a sans doute rien à voir avec Vous_-_Savez_-_Qui, question puissance.  
_-_ D'accord, admit Sirius. Mais cette chose est suffisamment menaçante pour inquiéter Narcissa.  
_-_ Elle est inquiète pour son fils, leur rappela Rita. Elle a dit que son fils serait hors de danger si Lucius livrait Harry Potter à son maître. Pourquoi ?  
_-_ Il aurait besoin de Harry… ? »

Un nouveau silence, particulièrement pesant.

« Les rituels de régénération… murmura Severus. Ils font appel à des enfants en bas âge… »

Lui_-_même ne put s'empêcher de frissonner à cette pensée. Cette partie_-_là de la magie noire était particulièrement déplaisante, même pour lui.

« Un enfant contre un autre… ajouta_-_t_-_il. A défaut de Harry, il prendra l'enfant qu'il a sous la main : le fils Malefoy.  
_-_ Pour se régénérer ?  
_-_ Il a perdu sa force, je ne suis même pas persuadé qu'il ait toujours forme humaine. Il existe des rites pour restaurer la puissance d'un sorcier déchu. Et non, Black, désolé de te décevoir, mais mes connaissances en magie noire ne vont pas jusque là ! »

Il plongea ses yeux noirs droit dans les yeux de Sirius.

« Et pour une fois, tu m'en vois navré… murmura le jeune homme.  
_-_ Alors, qu'est_-_ce qu'on fait ? coupa Rita. Je veux bien aller voir Dumbledore… Mais si Vous_-_Savez_-_Qui est de retour… »

Elle frissonna très nettement.

« Il faudra l'arrêter, bien entendu, dit Sirius, posément. Avant qu'il ne retrouve sa pleine puissance. Avant qu'il ne passe à l'attaque.  
_-_ Bien entendu ! appuya Rogue, sarcastique. Même s'il est loin d'être aussi dangereux que le Sorcier qu'il était, ce ne sera certainement pas une partie de plaisir ! Et puis, il y a les Mangemorts… Lucius ne nous laissera pas approcher de son manoir !  
_-_ …ce qui veut dire qu'il faut avant tout l'empêcher de mettre la main sur Harry, poursuivit Sirius, l'ignorant. Mais de toute façon, _personne_ ne touchera à Harry. J'y veillerai. Si Voldemort ne peut pas l'utiliser pour se régénérer, cela suffira peut_-_être pour permettre à l'Ordre du Phénix d'en venir à bout pour de bon.  
_-_ Pas _pour de bon_ ! fit Severus, croisant les bras, exaspéré de voir Sirius ignorer aussi délibérément tous les obstacles potentiels. Tant que ses Horcruxes n'auront pas été détruits…  
_-_ Justement. Il nous les faut. Tous. »

Regulus fronça les sourcils, les yeux tournés vers son frère. Mais tous savaient déjà ce que Sirius allait dire.

« Je vais me rendre à Azkaban. Je vais interroger Rodolphus Lestrange, et nous mettrons la main sur la coupe de Poufsouffle. »

XXXXXXX

Regulus se doutait que Sirius finirait par prendre une telle décision. Et il savait d'avance que tous les arguments qu'il pourrait avancer ne pèserait pas bien lourd dans la balance. La vie de Harry était une nouvelle fois menacée…

« Comment t'y prendras_-_tu ? demanda_-_t_-_il simplement.  
_-_ Il va se jeter tête baissée, comme d'habitude… marmonna Severus. Et nous serons encore obligés de voler à son secours…  
_-_ J'ai beaucoup réfléchi à la question, dit Sirius, l'air déterminé.  
_-_ Et ? demanda Rita, pendue à ses lèvres.  
_-_ J'ai un plan.  
_-_ Qui est ? »

Sirius survola la pièce du regard, avant de se poser sur Regulus, insistant.

« D'accord… murmura Regulus. Severus, Miss Skeeter… Vous voulez bien nous laisser ?  
_-_ Certainement pas ! contra Severus, farouchement. Je veux entendre quelle idée tordue lui est encore passée par la tête !  
_-_ Dehors, Servilus !  
_-_ Je vais écouter le plan de Sirius. Et sois sûr que je ne le laisserai pas se mettre sottement en danger…, tempéra Regulus.  
_-_ Il ne s'agit pas que de lui, grommela Severus.  
_-_ Je sais. Laisse_-_nous, tu veux bien ? »

Rogue soupira. « Si tu me cherches, je suis dans la bibliothèque. Trouver les Horcruxes ne servira à rien si nous ne sommes pas capable de les détruire !  
_-_ Tu as raison. »

Rogue quitta la pièce, suivi d'une Rita maussade.

Lorsqu'ils furent seuls, Sirius lança un sort sur la porte du salon, afin de garantir leur tranquillité.

« Alors ? demanda Regulus. Tu as intérêt à avoir eu une idée brillante, parce que je ne te laisserai pas retourner là_-_bas sans être persuadé que tu auras toutes les chances de ton côté pour quitter cette fichue île ! » Sirius lui adressa l'un de ses sourires enjôleurs d'autrefois. Sirius souriait bien trop rarement, ces derniers temps…

« C'est tout simple. Si simple que ça marchera. Je vais trouver une embarcation et m'approcher le plus possible de l'île.  
_-_ Et ? Pas question de transplaner, tu le sais.  
_-_ J'irai à la nage. »

Un instant, Regulus pensa que son frère se moquait de lui. Mais le sourire de Sirius avait disparu. Il était d'un sérieux mortel, maintenant.

« A la nage… répéta Regulus. Tu es sérieux ?  
_-_ J'arriverai sur l'appontement prévu pour le transport des passagers.  
_-_ Tu te feras attraper à peine arrivé sur l'île ! » contra Regulus.

L'idée de Sirius nageant jusqu'à l'île était tout bonnement ridicule ! Il était heureux que Rogue les ait laissés seul, il n'aurait pas laissé passer une absurdité pareille sans exploser – de rire ou de colère !

« Non, déclara Sirius calmement. La nuit, il n'y a que des Détraqueurs, sur l'île.  
_-_ Et ?  
_-_ Si je suis sous ma forme animagus, ils ne me remarqueront même pas ! »

Sirius affichait une certitude que Regulus jugea surfaite. Il connaissait suffisamment bien son frère pour sentir à quel point la simple mention des Détraqueurs l'ébranlait, malgré tout son courage.

« Et ? demanda_-_t_-_il.  
_-_ J'irai jusqu'au quartier de Haute Sécurité. J'en suis bien sorti ! Cela ne devrait pas être plus difficile d'y entrer ! Et puis, je prendrai la cape d'invisibilité de James. Au cas où.  
_-_ Cela n'arrêtera pas les Détraqueurs.  
_-_ Il pourrait y avoir des gardiens humains, dans la prison… Ma forme animagus contre les Détraqueurs, la cape contre les hommes.  
_-_ L'île doit être saturée de sortilèges anti_-_intrusion…  
_-_ Qui ne s'activent qu'en présence de Sorciers ! Ils ignoreront un simple chien ! Et une fois dans le quartier de Haute Sécurité, je serai à l'abri.  
_-_ A l'abri… » répéta Regulus sourdement.

Personne ne pouvait se sentir à l'abri dans un endroit pareil ! Le désespoir et la folie qui régnaient là avaient de quoi faire vaciller le sorcier le plus endurci.

Mais Sirius avait survécu dans cet enfer pendant près d'un an.

« C'est un bon plan, Regulus, insista Sirius. Tellement simple qu'il en est parfait !  
_-_ Et une fois dans le quartier de Haute Sécurité ? Comment feras_-_tu, pour convaincre Rodolphus de répondre à tes questions ? »

Sirius s'assombrit légèrement.

« Cela, je ne le sais pas encore. Mais je trouverai bien un moyen. »


	5. Chapitre 5

Chapitre 5

Cornelius Fudge était satisfait. Plus que satisfait, même. Dans quelques instants, il aurait la confirmation qui ferait de lui le premier sorcier d'Angleterre.

Ministre de la Magie… Il y avait quelques mois, encore, il n'osait qu'à peine en rêver. Une perspective d'avenir, alléchante, certes, mais encore bien lointaine… Lucius Malefoy avait été merveilleux. Il avait mobilisé la bonne société des Sangs_-_Purs pour appuyer sa candidature. Cela et l'échec des Aurors à retrouver la trace des dangereux frères Black avaient contribué à le pousser sur le devant de la scène. D'après ses nouveaux amis, le résultat de ces élections anticipées ne serait pas une surprise : il allait désormais occuper le bureau de Millicent Bagnold.

Il jeta un coup d'œil au miroir. Il voulait paraître le plus à son avantage, au moment fatidique !

Son regard croisa celui de sa fille. La jeune femme était assise derrière lui, muette.

Il avait été plus que soulagé de voir cette sordide histoire terminée et Isabelle relâchée. Comme si sa fille pouvait se compromettre délibérément avec des monstres tels que les frères Black… ! Lucius avait été brillant, une fois encore.

« Tu fais une véritable tête d'enterrement, ma chérie, lui lança_-_t_-_il, ennuyé de la voir si grave.  
_-_ Parce que c'est un peu ce que c'est : un enterrement ! La fin d'une époque, où le gouvernement n'était pas à la botte des grandes familles d'Angleterre ! répliqua_-_t_-_elle, acerbe.  
_-_ Mmmppfff… »

Il n'aimait pas l'état d'esprit de sa fille. Il aurait aimé qu'elle se réjouisse avec lui, au lieu de le regarder avec cette désagréable suspicion ! Et que lui reprochait_-_elle, au juste ?! D'avoir contribué à mettre dehors les gens qui l'avaient agressée _elle_ ? Qui l'avaient injustement inculpée et traînée devant un tribunal ?!

« Il était grand temps que Millicent raccroche ! protesta_-_t_-_il.  
_-_ Pour mettre Lucius Malefoy à la place… ?! fit Isabelle d'un ton dédaigneux.  
_-_ Ce n'est pas _lui_, qui va être élu ! s'exclama_-_t_-_il, outré.  
_-_ Ah, vraiment… ? »

Fudge se mordit les lèvres. Il devait se calmer. Il était hors de question qu'il se montre perturbé devant les journalistes.

« Franchement, Isabelle… Je ne comprends pas ton animosité à l'égard de Lucius Malefoy… Il t'a parfaitement défendue, durant ce stupide procès… !  
_-_ C'est un parvenu. Tout ce qu'il fait, il le fait pour _lui_. Et il est dangereux, papa. »

Elle se tut, alors que quelques coups secs étaient frappés à la porte du bureau qu'ils occupaient.

« Entrez ! » lâcha aussitôt Fudge, soulagé de l'interruption.

Il détestait ce qu'insinuait Isabelle. Il ne voulait même pas s'appesantir dessus davantage.

Malefoy, justement, fit irruption dans la pièce. Fudge vit le visage de sa fille se couvrir d'un masque de froideur et d'impassibilité qui ne lui seyait pas.

« Etes_-_vous prêt, Cornelius ? lui demanda Malefoy. Les résultats vont être annoncés dans quelques minutes…  
_-_ Oui, je suis prêt, Lucius.  
_-_ Nerveux ?  
_-_ Un peu…  
_-_ Ne vous inquiétez pas, tout se passera bien. Je vous assure qu'il n'y aura pas de surprises. Dans quelques minutes, vous serez officiellement notre nouveau Ministre de la Magie ! »

Fudge hocha la tête, désagréablement conscient du regard noir que sa fille posait sur lui.

XXXXXXX

« Voilà, c'est fait… » soupira Millicent Bagnold avec un soupir. Elle aurait dû se sentir écrasée par un sentiment d'échec, elle ne ressentait curieusement qu'un soulagement diffus.

« C'était à prévoir, dit posément Abus Dumbledore, posté près de la fenêtre.  
_-_ Nous nous sommes pourtant bien défendu », murmura Scrimgeour.

Millicent adressa un sourire las à son chef des Aurors. Le pauvre homme semblait défait. Bien plus qu'elle_-_même. Evidemment, il perdrait aussi son poste, mais ce n'était sûrement pas ce qui le peinait le plus. La perspective de voir Malefoy placer ses pions aux postes de haute responsabilité lui glaçait les sangs.

« Tous les Mangemorts n'ont malheureusement pas été arrêtés, ajouta Dumbledore. La guerre leur a été défavorable, mais ils ont trouvé une autre manière de s'imposer, en définitive.  
_-_ Et cette fois_-_ci, leur couper l'herbe sous le pied ne sera pas aussi évident. Une majorité écrasante de sorciers a voté pour Fudge, gronda Scrimgeour, morose.  
_-_ Oui. Et j'ai bien peur que la prise de conscience finale ne survienne trop tard… »

Millicent ne releva pas, mais elle savait que les inquiétudes de Dumbledore étaient plus que fondées.

« Et maintenant ? demanda le chef des Aurors. Qu'allons_-_nous faire ?  
_-_ Je vais prendre des vacances bien méritées ! lâcha Millicent. Et laisser le Ministère s'enliser dans les intrigues…  
_-_ Millicent… » la réprimanda Dumbledore, sans se départir de son sourire bienveillant.

Elle haussa les épaules. Ses airs paternalistes avaient le don de l'agacer. Elle n'était plus une enfant depuis très longtemps.

« Même si Malefoy nomme l'un de ses sous_-_fifres en tant que chef des Aurors, reprit Scrimgeour, une partie de mes hommes nous restera fidèle.  
_-_ Vous en êtes sûr, Scrimgeour ? demanda Dumbledore.  
_-_ Ils savent ce que vaut Malefoy. Pour la plupart, tout du moins.  
_-_ Oui. Mais Malefoy est suffisamment malin pour ne pas se montrer, souligna Millicent. Il utilisera son pantin pour faire passer ses décisions. Et malheureusement, Fudge a une bonne cote d'amour, auprès du public.  
_-_ Pour le moment. »

Dumbledore retourna à la fenêtre, les mains croisées dans le dos. Millicent rectifia la pile des parchemins qu'elle comptait emporter avec elle, alors qu'elle quitterait définitivement son bureau de Ministre de la Magie.

Elle avait tellement donné, à ce poste… Et maintenant, on la renvoyait sans même un mot de remerciement. Les Sorciers qui portaient Fudge aux nues avaient_-_ils la moindre idée des sacrifices qu'elle avait dû faire, pour empêcher le monde de s'écrouler autour d'eux, sous les attaques des Mangemorts ?

Elle soupira, et une boule amère se forma au fond de sa gorge. Tant de travail, tant d'acharnement à œuvrer pour le bien commun, et pour quoi, en définitive ? Pour laisser son fauteuil à la marionnette de Malefoy.

« Ne vous en faites pas, Millicent, lui dit Dumbledore. Nous continuerons à lutter, comme nous l'avons toujours fait. »

Toujours ce ton paternaliste… Un moment, elle fut tentée de le tancer vertement. Ne pouvait_-_il pas la laisser à son amertume ?

Elle réalisa qu'elle encaissait finalement le coup. Il ne restait plus rien du calme lénifiant qui l'avait envahi, à l'annonce de la victoire de Fudge. Maintenant, elle bouillait sur place de crier à l'injustice.

« J'ai quelques hommes particulièrement dévoués, renchérit Scrimgeour. Ils enquêteront discrètement sur les agissements de Malefoy. S'ils trouvent quoi que ce soit de compromettant, ils me le feront savoir aussitôt.  
_-_ Et j'ai alerté les membres de l'Ordre du Phénix, ajouta Dumbledore.  
_-_ Oui, puisque vous prenez tout en main, autant que je parte en vacances, c'est bien ce que je disais ! » s'exclama Millicent, exaspérée.

Elle se laissa tomber dans son fauteuil. Dans le fauteuil de Fudge.

Les deux hommes échangèrent un regard compatissant qui ne fit qu'attiser sa colère.

« J'ai bataillé contre Vous_-_Savez_-_Qui et ses partisans ! J'ai refusé de leur livrer le Ministère, alors même que ma vie était menacée ! Et pour quoi, au bout du compte… ?! explosa_-_t_-_elle. Pour abandonner mon poste à ce flagorneur de Fudge ! Ce parvenu sans intelligence incapable de voir qu'il est mené par le bout du nez ! »

Sa voix s'étrangla. Elle respira profondément pour se reprendre.

« Je vais partir en vacances. Je l'ai bien mérité. »

Cette fois_-_ci, Dumbledore eut le bon goût de se taire.

Elle prit ses parchemins et les rangea dans son sac. Elle avait hâte d'en finir, maintenant. Elle voulait tourner la page.

« Les journalistes vont attendre une réaction de votre part, Millicent, souligna Dumbledore.  
_-_ Je sais. Et je vais leur exprimer ma façon de penser de manière tout à fait claire. »

Scrimgeour l'approuva d'un signe de tête.

« Voilà, je suis prête ! dit_-_elle, une fois ses derniers effets personnels dans son sac.  
_-_ Alors, allons_-_y. »

Millicent Bagnold balaya le bureau d'un dernier regard, avant de tourner les talons. Il était temps qu'elle affronte les journalistes. Après, seulement, trouverait_-_elle peut_-_être un semblant de paix.

XXXXXXX

La masse des journalistes qui campaient dans le hall du ministère était impressionnante. La plupart étaient concentrés autour de Fudge, qui paradait devant la fontaine, son gros ventre en avant, et un moment, Dumbledore crut bien que l'arrivée de Millicent passerait inaperçue.

Pourtant, le trio n'avait pas fait un pas hors des ascenseurs que les journalistes convergeaient déjà vers eux. Scrimgeour dut même les écarter d'une main ferme pour permettre à Millicent de prendre pied dans le hall. « Ecartez_-_vous, Mrs Bagnold répondra à vos questions, mais laissez_-_lui un peu d'espace ! »

Plus que jamais, l'Auror ressemblait à un lion féroce. Suffisamment, en tous cas, pour faire reculer les curieux les plus hardis. Dumbledore resta deux pas en arrière.

Il écouta Millicent répondre à ces charognards avec toute la dignité d'une grande dame. Le monde des sorciers lui avait tourner le dos, mais pas pour le meilleur, songea le vieux sorcier avec amertume.

Il jeta un regard vers Fudge, à l'autre bout du hall, déjà cerné d'une foule de flatteurs désireux de prendre leur place au Ministère. Il ne vit Malefoy nulle part. Malin. Il désamorcerait les attaques de Millicent par sa seule absence.

« Méfiez_-_vous donc des belles paroles creuses ! déclarait Millicent, déterminée. La guerre n'est pas complètement derrière nous, tous les Mangemorts n'ont pas été arrêtés…  
_-_ Oui, les frères Black courent la campagne par votre faute ! » lança un journaliste, sarcastique.

Bagnold l'ignora, poursuivant sa diatribe contre les hypocrites et les parvenus, prompts à promettre monts et merveilles pour leur propre bénéfice.

« Et qu'avez_-_vous à répondre, à ceux qui fustigent votre absence de projet concret pour notre société ? coupa un autre journaliste, agressif. Avez_-_vous quelque chose à répondre à ceux qui vous accusent d'avoir vivoté sur vos acquis ? D'avoir profité des réussites des Aurors pour assurer votre propre siège au Ministère ?  
_-_ Les réussites des Aurors sont autant dues aux qualités de Mrs Bagnold qu'à leur efficacité ! coupa Scrimgeour, écarlate. Combien de dirigeants auraient osé prendre des décisions aussi audacieuses que les siennes, alors que le Ministère était attaqué de toutes parts par les partisans de Vous_-_Savez_-_Qui ?! »

Le débat dégénérait. Cela n'étonnait pas Dumbledore. Fudge avait été porté au pouvoir par l'opinion publique. Et celle_-_ci avait été plus ou moins manipulée par les avis partiaux des journalistes. Le combat était perdu. Pour le moment, du moins.

Alors que les journalistes se pressaient un peu plus autour de la pauvre Millicent, Dumbledore remarqua une jeune femme qui restait un peu en retrait. Elle posait sur lui un regard insistant. Comme si elle tentait, par ce seul moyen, d'attirer son attention particulière. Il fronça les sourcils. Elle avait réussi à l'intriguer.

Mais une interpellation un peu trop virulente d'un journaliste ramena son attention sur Millicent. Il la saisit par le coude, gentiment mais fermement. Il n'allait certainement pas laisser les journalistes se gausser d'une femme d'une telle qualité.

« Millicent ? dit_-_il, se penchant à l'oreille de l'ex_-_Premier Ministre. Il serait temps d'écourter l'interview. »

Celle_-_ci hésita un bref instant avant de céder. Le désarroi qu'il vit dans ses yeux, alors qu'elle se détournait des journalistes, était poignant.

« Scrimgeour, vous voulez bien escorter Mrs Bagnold ? »

Il laissa l'Auror entraîner l'ex_-_Premier Ministre, tandis que lui_-_même forçait les journalistes à reculer. Il y eut bien des récriminations, mais personne n'osa s'imposer face au vieux sorcier. Quelques instants plus tard, la foule se dispersait, et les journalistes reportaient leur attention sur le vainqueur du jour, Cornelius Fudge.

Dumbledore allait tourner les talons, lorsqu'il remarqua que la jeune femme qu'il avait remarquée n'avait pas bougé. Elle le fixait toujours, avec insistance. Lorsqu'elle vit qu'elle était parvenue à capter son attention, elle le rejoignit d'un pas assuré et brandit sa main tendue sous son nez.

« Rita Skeeter, journaliste, dit_-_elle. M'accorderez_-_vous une interview, Professeur Dumbledore ? En privé… »

Dumbledore hésita. Mais la jeune femme appuya sa démarche d'un regard éloquent. Une interview ? Il était sûr qu'il s'agissait de bien plus que cela.

« D'accord. »

XXXXXXX

Isabelle avait quitté la salle de réception le plus tôt possible sans que cela soit inconvenant. Et elle avait décliné l'offre de son père de la faire raccompagner jusque chez elle. Non, elle préférait marcher. Elle ne demeurait pas bien loin du Ministère, où une flopée de sorciers ambitieux courtisaient encore son père.

Cette mascarade la dégoûtait.  
Elle avait très vite repéré les hommes qui la suivaient, sans pouvoir dire s'il s'agissait de Mangemorts ou d'Auror. Mais elle ne se sentait pas en danger. Ils voulaient Regulus, pas elle.

Elle entra dans l'immeuble moldu qu'elle habitait et gravit les escaliers quatre à quatre.

Allait_-_elle être suivie jusqu'à sa porte ?

Elle jeta un coup d'œil sur la cage d'escalier derrière elle, tout en introduisant sa clé dans la serrure. Elle lui parut désagréablement sombre, vaguement menaçante, et elle frissonna malgré elle.

Elle tourna la poignée et recula subitement, surprise, lorsque celle_-_ci lui glissa des mains. La porte s'ouvrait toute seule.

Effrayée, elle regarda autour d'elle, les yeux écarquillés et retenant son souffle. Sa main s'était enfoncée sous son manteau, à la rencontre de sa baguette. Juste au cas où.

Mais il n'y avait rien. Le couloir était parfaitement désert.

_Mon imagination me joue des tours…_ songea_-_t_-_elle.

Elle était sur les nerfs depuis trop longtemps. Même lorsqu'elle avait finalement été autorisée à quitter les locaux des Aurors au Ministère, rendue à la liberté par le jugement du Magenmagot, elle n'était pas parvenue à se détendre. Trop de choses étaient en jeu.

Elle entra finalement dans son appartement et referma soigneusement la porte derrière elle. Après un court instant d'hésitation, elle lui jeta un sort anti_-_intrusion, consciente, cependant, que cela n'empêcherait certainement pas les Mangemorts ou les Aurors de forcer sa porte s'ils le désiraient.

Elle se débarrassa de son manteau et l'accrocha à la patère près de la porte. Lorsqu'elle se tourna pour se rendre à la cuisine, elle se figea sur place, stupéfaite, et laissa échapper un cri de frayeur.

Un homme était là, devant elle, la dominant de sa haute taille. Un battement de cœur désordonné plus tard, elle reconnaissait Regulus Black. Elle poussa un soupir de soulagement, les mains plaquées contre sa bouche.

« Regulus…  
_-_ Je suis désolé, Isabelle, murmura le jeune homme. Je ne voulais pas vous effrayer.  
_-_ Comment… ?  
_-_ Je suis navré de tout ce que vous avez dû subir par ma faute…»

Ce qu'elle avait vécu… Son arrestation, les heures passées enfermée dans sa cellule au Ministère… Les questions sans réponse, l'angoisse permanente, et la colère. Oui, la colère. Elle se souvint d'avoir haï Regulus, alors que l'inspecteur McPherson la pressait de questions auxquelles elle ne pouvait pas répondre. Elle lui en avait voulu, vraiment.

« Je ne voulais pas vous mêler à tout cela », ajouta Regulus d'une voix chargée d'émotion.

Elle leva les yeux sur lui, saisie de sentiments contradictoires. Mais le regard qu'il posait sur elle désarma complètement sa colère. Il semblait si profondément malheureux… Et épuisé, également, nota_-_t_-_elle.

Elle ne supportait pas de le voir ainsi. Elle tendit la main pour la poser sur son bras. A peine ses doigts l'eurent_-_ils effleuré qu'elle se sentit attirée contre lui. Il la serra contre sa poitrine, et elle éprouva un réconfort indicible, dans cette étreinte. Elle avait vécu des moments difficiles, certes… Mais elle ne regretterait pas ce qu'elle avait fait. Regulus était sain et sauf, et c'était tout ce qui importait.

« Mais ils vous ont libérée, finalement… murmura celui_-_ci. Je voulais aller au Ministère pour vous retrouver, et vous emmenez. Mais ils m'ont dit que cela ne ferait que vous portez préjudice. Que c'était trop dangereux pour vous…  
_-_ Qui, « ils » ? demanda Isabelle.  
_-_ Sirius, et… »

Il se tut. Le cœur d'Isabelle se serra. Encore des secrets… Apparemment, il n'avait pas suffisamment confiance en elle pour lui parler ouvertement.

« Est_-_ce que Harry Potter est avec vous… ? demanda_-_t_-_elle.  
_-_ Pourquoi ?  
_-_ Regulus… »

Elle se mordit les lèvres, hésitante. Mais mieux valait jouer franc jeu avec lui. N'était_-_elle pas de son côté ? Elle se dégagea doucement de son étreinte pour le regarder droit dans les yeux.

« Mon procès a été… arrangé. Pour que Malefoy l'emporte et me fasse libérer. »

Regulus fronça les sourcils, mais garda le silence.

« Scrimgeour veut que je vous parle.  
_-_ Il veut vous utiliser pour arriver jusqu'à moi, corrigea Regulus, sombrement.  
_-_ Ils sont tous très inquiet, à propos de Harry.  
_-_ Il est en sécurité. Les Mangemorts ont cherché à le capturer, Isabelle… Nous ne l'avons enlevé que pour le mettre à l'abri.  
_-_ Scrimgeour… Scrimgeour se pose des questions. De bonnes questions. Il serait prêt à vous écouter. Il a fait rouvrir le dossier de votre frère, il n'est plus si certain de sa culpabilité… Il suffirait d'un geste de votre part, pour le disposer un peu plus en votre faveur…  
_-_ Un geste ? Quel geste ? Lui livrer Harry ? C'est ce qu'il attend ?  
_-_ Le professeur Dumbledore est prêt à le prendre avec lui à Poudlard… Honnêtement, Regulus, ne serait_-_il pas plus en sécurité là_-_bas qu'avec vous ? Vous êtes poursuivi par les Aurors, et très certainement par les Mangemorts…  
_-_ Sirius veut garder son filleul près de lui.  
_-_ C'est ridicule ! »

Il y eut un silence. Regulus était plongé dans ses réflexions. Peut_-_être Isabelle allait_-_elle réussir à lui faire entendre raison… ?

« Nous avons songé à confier Harry à Dumbledore… avoua le jeune homme. Mais nous ne savons pas comment le faire en toute sécurité.  
_-_ Scrimgeour accepterait de prendre Harry en charge.  
_-_ Il pourrait prendre ce prétexte pour nous tendre un piège.  
_-_ Je ne crois pas. Il est honnête, Regulus.  
_-_ Honnête… Lui, peut_-_être… Mais il risque fort de ne plus être le chef des Aurors, non ? Et qui Malefoy nommera_-_t_-_il à la place ?  
_-_ Mon _père_ est Ministre de la Magie, pas Malefoy, fit remarquer Isabelle, sèchement. Peut_-_être qu'il ne sera pas aussi facilement manipulable que vous le pensez tous ! »

Elle le défiait du regard. Tout en étant consciente que l'argument était tangent. Elle avait beau vouloir de tout son cœur son père s'affranchir de Malefoy, elle le connaissait bien. Il ne prendrait certainement pas le risque de se mettre un homme de cette envergure à dos. Il aurait trop à perdre, et pas seulement en terme de carrière.

« Je veillerai à ce qu'il ne fasse pas trop de sottises… ajouta_-_t_-_elle, plus doucement.  
_-_ Ne vous mettez pas Malefoy à dos, Isabelle, prévint Regulus, l'air ennuyé.  
_-_ Je sais. Il est dangereux. Il veut m'utiliser pour vous retrouver, lui_-_aussi… Vous… Vous prenez des risques, en venant ici, vous ne le devinez pas ? C'est _vous_, qu'ils veulent… »

Elle tendit la main et la posa sur son bras. Toute à sa joie de le revoir, elle n'avait pas encore mesuré le danger qu'il courrait, en restant ainsi, près d'elle.

« Je suis surveillée, ajouta_-_t_-_elle. Par des Aurors, ou des Mangemorts, peut_-_être les deux… Vous devriez partir…  
_-_ Ne vous en faites pas, ils ne me verront pas… »

Il lui adressa un sourire.

« C'est exactement ce que disait Scrimgeour… _Regulus prendra contact avec vous, et soyez assurée qu'il arrivera à déjouer toutes les surveillances, il ne se laissera pas avoir si facilement_… Comment avez_-_vous fait ? »

Regulus posa un doigt sur ses lèvres. Très bien, il ne lui révèlerait pas ses secrets. Sans doute était_-_ce mieux, d'ailleurs.

« Pourquoi êtes_-_vous venu… ? demanda_-_t_-_elle encore.  
_-_ Pour vous voir… Et vous dire que j'étais navré de ce que vous avez eu à subir à cause de nous… Pour vous dire que je ne laisserai personne vous faire du mal… »

Il hocha la tête, son regard sur elle plus intense. Elle sentit son cœur s'accélérer. Elle fut contre sa poitrine bras sans même savoir si c'était sur sa propre initiative ou sur celle du jeune homme. Sans doute un peu des deux. Tout ce qui comptait maintenant, c'était de sentir ses bras autour d'elle.

« C'est vous, qui êtes le plus en danger, Regulus… murmura_-_t_-_elle.  
_-_ Oui. Et… »

Il hésitait, comme si ce qu'il avait à dire était trop difficile pour lui. Elle se pressa un peu plus contre lui, en forme d'encouragement. Elle était prête à tout entendre. Après une profonde inspiration, il se lança.

« Nous avons encore besoin de votre aide, Isabelle… »


	6. Chapitre 6

Chapitre 6

Dumbledore scrutait le visage de la jeune femme assise en face de lui avec une attention particulière. Celle_-_ci lui renvoyait son regard sans aménité. Le vieux sorcier sentait une dureté, chez elle, et une curiosité particulièrement aiguë. Le rôle de journaliste lui allait comme un gant.

« Une interview, donc… Miss ?  
_-_ Skeeter. Rita Skeeter. Pouvons_-_nous parler sans crainte d'être dérangés ? »

En quittant le Ministère, ils s'étaient rendus directement devant la grille de Poudlard. La jeune femme semblait avoir noté la présence des Aurors devant la grille, bien qu'elle n'en ait pas touché le moindre mot. Ils avaient traversé le parc rapidement, et Dumbledore l'avait conduite jusqu'à son bureau.

Maintenant, ils se faisaient face, se jaugeant l'un l'autre.

« Vous pouvez parler en parfaite tranquillité, Miss Skeeter, assura Dumbledore.  
_-_ Je viens de la part des frères Black. »

C'était une entrée en matière intéressante. Mais il en fallait plus, pour ébranler Albus.

« Les frères Black vous ont envoyée à moi… C'est ce que vous me dites…  
_-_ Oui, répondit Rita, un peu ébranlée devant son manque de réaction.  
_-_ Et ?  
_-_ Ils veulent alerter l'Ordre du Phénix de la menace qui plane sur nous tous. »

Albus servit deux tasses de la théière fumante posée sur son bureau par les Elfes diligents de Poudlard.

« Du sucre ? Du lait ? Un filet de citron ?  
_-_ Professeur Dumbledore ! coupa Rita, s'empourprant. Je vous parle des frères Black, d'une menace, et vous… !  
_-_ Je vous propose du thé, termina Albus. Il ne faut pas oublier les bonnes manières, Miss.  
_-_ Certes, mais…  
_-_ Vous comprendrez que je ne peux pas me mettre à paniquer uniquement sur votre assertion que les choses sont amenée à aller de mal en pis ! Les journalistes… ! »

Il leva les yeux au ciel. Si la jeune femme n'était là que sur un coup de bluff, elle se dégonflerait vite. Albus n'était pas disposé à la croire sur parole. Pas tant qu'elle perdrait son temps dans des effets dramatiques dignes d'un mauvais canard !

« Du sucre ? insista_-_t_-_il.  
_-_ Un seul. Et pas de lait. Et non, pas de gâteaux non plus, ajouta_-_t_-_elle, repoussant d'un geste l'assiette qu'il poussait vers elle. Je suis sérieuse, Professeur ! Nous avons toutes les raisons de penser que… Vous_-_Savez_-_Qui… Vous_-_Savez_-_Qui est de retour… »

Dumbledore posa sa tasse devant lui et croisa les doigts devant son visage. C'était une entrée en matière un peu plus directe. Mais surprenante, également.

« Qu'est_-_ce qui vous fait croire une chose pareille ?  
_-_ Une chose qu'a dite Narcissa Malefoy. »

Dumbledore fronça les sourcils. La jeune femme était d'un sérieux mortel. D'un seul coup, Dumbledore se sentit beaucoup plus disposé à prêter une oreille attentive à son histoire.

« Racontez_-_moi tout, Miss Skeeter. »

La journaliste s'exécuta. A sa demande, elle reprit l'histoire depuis le début. Elle raconta comment elle était entrée en contact avec Sirius et Regulus, sans s'étendre sur la façon dont elle s'était retrouvée Place Grimmaurd, cependant. Mais il y avait tant à dire que Dumbledore laissa passer le détail. Elle lui répéta ce qu'elle avait entendu des Horcruxes, sur le médaillon, lui raconta comment Sirius était allé à la recherche de la coupe de Poufsouffle, et la visite de Narcissa.

Lorsqu'elle eut fini son récit, Dumbledore était à la fois atterré et profondément ennuyé.

Des horcruxes. L'idée l'avait effleurée. Mais qu'elle se trouve validée de façon aussi brutale… !

« Vous dites que Regulus possède un horcruxe…  
_-_ Le médaillon. Il est caché quelque part, place Grimmaurd.  
_-_ Voldemort sait_-_il qu'il s'en est emparé ?  
_-_ Nous ne le savons pas, au juste…  
_-_ Et Regulus et Sirius cherchent à le détruire…  
_-_ Oui. Mais ils ne savent pas comment. Severus Rogue a cherché dans la bibliothèque des Black…  
_-_ Il ne trouvera pas. Les horcruxes… »

La noirceur de Jedusor dépassait tout ce que Dumbledore avait pu envisager. Il avait créé _plusieurs_ horcruxes ?!

« Il me faut ce médaillon, déclara_-_t_-_il.  
_-_ Ils ne me l'ont pas confié ! répondit Rita. J'ai eu assez de mal à les persuader de me laisser vous contacter !  
_-_ Evidemment… murmura Dumbledore. Et Harry ? Comment va_-_t_-_il ?  
_-_ Bien. Sirius est très attaché à lui.  
_-_ Tant mieux. Le pauvre enfant a besoin de tendresse… Pourtant… Il serait préférable que je le prenne ici, avec moi, à Poudlard.  
_-_ Sauf que Sirius a trop peur pour cela. Il ne vous le remettra que s'il est sûr que cela se passera hors de la menace des Mangemorts. Et les Aurors sont contre lui également.  
_-_ Pour ça, nous y travaillons… fit Albus. Scrimgeour n'est pas un sot. J'ai bon espoir de voir Sirius déclaré innocent des crimes qu'on lui impute à tort.  
_-_ Sirius ne fera confiance à personne d'autre qu'à vous.  
_-_ Je ne peux pas l'en blâmer. Redites_-_moi tout ce que vous savez, Miss Skeeter. Je dois réfléchir à tout cela. »

XXXXXXX

« Vous avez une mine superbe, Isabelle ! s'exclama Malefoy, alors que la jeune femme le saluait d'un vague signe de tête.  
_-_ Merci, Mr Malefoy, répondit_-_elle, aussi réservée que de coutume. Bonjour, papa ! »

Elle tendit le cou vers lui pour lui déposer un rapide baiser sur la joue.

« Lucius a raison, ma chérie, il y avait longtemps que je ne t'avais pas vu aussi resplendissante !  
_-_ J'ai bien dormi », répondit_-_elle, laconiquement.

Ce qui était faux, bien entendu… Elle n'avait que très peu dormi, la nuit passée. Elle esquissa un sourire qu'elle effaça bien vite.

« Lucius est venu me suggérer quelques noms, pour mon gouvernement, expliqua Fudge. Des gens compétents, sur lesquels nous pourrons compter. »

_Bien évidemment, _songea Isabelle, perdant un peu de sa belle humeur. Regulus avait raison, lorsqu'il lui disait que Malefoy ne perdrait pas de temps pour avancer ses pions. Il fallait qu'elle agisse au plus vite, avant qu'il ne soit trop tard.

« Justement, Mr Malefoy, dit_-_elle. Puisque j'ai été innocentée, ne serait_-_il pas normal que je reprenne mon poste à Azkaban… ? »

Les deux hommes se rembrunirent de concert.

« Je ne suis pas sûr que ce soit une bonne idée, Isabelle… commença son père. Après tout ce qui s'est passé…  
_-_ Mais c'est _mon_ travail, protesta_-_t_-_elle. Les prisonniers ont besoin de moi !  
_-_ Faux, ma chère, coupa Malefoy. Ils ont besoin d'un guérisseur, pas spécifiquement de _vous_ ! Et je pense comme votre père, que vous devriez rester loin d'Azkaban. Du moins pour le moment. Il ne faudrait pas donner le prétexte à Scrimgeour pour se coller de nouveau à vous ! Il n'est pas du genre à abandonner la partie facilement, et s'il vous pense vraiment coupable, le fait que vous ayez innocentée ne changera rien…Croyez_-_moi, Isabelle, c'est pour votre bien… »

Isabelle hocha de la tête, résignée. Evidemment, elle s'était attendue à ce refus.

« Et d'ailleurs, il va y avoir du changement, à Azkaban, souligna Fudge. Je ne peux pas courir le risque d'une autre évasion dans le genre des frères Black ! Et je vais virer Scrimgeour ! Il s'est montré d'une totale incompétence, dans cette affaire ! S'acharner contre toi au lieu de courir derrière les vrais coupables… ! Laisser Sirius Black s'enfuir à son nez et à sa barbe, des locaux_-_mêmes des Aurors ! Qui suggérez_-_vous à ce poste, Lucius ? »

Isabelle tendit l'oreille. Quel nom Malefoy pourrait_-_il avancer ? Sans doute un fantoche, qu'il manipulerait à sa guise. Comme il le faisait de son propre père… songea Isabelle avec amertume.

« Voyons… fit Malefoy, apparemment plongé dans une intense réflexion. Que diriez_-_vous de Bartemius Croupton… ?  
_-_ Croupton ?! »

Le père et la fille se regardèrent avec stupéfaction. Voilà bien un nom qu'Isabelle ne s'attendait pas à entendre sortir de la bouche de Malefoy ! Croupton, qui avait mené une lutte tellement acharnée contre les Mangemorts…

« Voyons, Lucius ! Croupton est fini ! s'exclama Fudge.  
_-_ Vous croyez ? fit Malefoy simplement. Pourtant, s'il y a une personne que l'opinion publique ne pourra pas accuser de connivence avec les Mangemorts, c'est bien lui ! »

Et c'était justement ce qui troublait Isabelle… Par quel moyen Malefoy allait_-_il contraindre un homme qui n'avait pas hésiter à condamner son propre fils de se plier à sa volonté ?!

« Réfléchissez_-_y, Fudge ! insista Malefoy. Notre communauté sera soulagée de voir un homme aussi inflexible que lui reprendre la tête des Aurors… Il serait peut_-_être même bon qu'il prenne également en charge la direction de la prison d'Azkaban… »

XXXXXXX

Appuyé contre le mur sale de la boutique, Severus attendait, parfaitement immobile. Pas qu'il soit en mesure d'attirer l'attention, non. La cape d'invisibilité que Sirius avait finalement consenti à lui remettre – merci, Regulus ! – lui garantissait une tranquillité absolue.

Il surveillait les passants.

Il y avait une probabilité non négligeable pour qu'il y ait des Mangemorts dans le coin. La boutique qu'il convoitait avait de quoi les attirer : officiellement, ce n'était qu'une boutique d'antiquités poussiéreuses, officieusement, c'était l'une des officines les plus pointues de toute l'Angleterre. Un endroit où une personne vraiment mal intentionnée pouvait se procurer toute sorte de poisons et potions interdites.

Severus y était venu quelques fois, à l'époque où il était dans l'_autre camp_. Il avait cessé définitivement d'y venir lorsque les Aurors avaient commencé à tourner dans le coin. Les quelques descentes surprises qu'ils avaient faites n'avaient rien donné. Mais Severus était à peu près persuadé que cela ne les avait pas fait renoncer à leur surveillance. Sans doute continuaient_-_ils à faire des rondes dans le coin…

Des Mangemorts en tant que clients, des Aurors en surveillance… Severus n'allait certainement pas se lancer dans la boutique à l'aveuglette, cape d'invisibilité ou non ! C'était ce qu'il avait tenté de faire comprendre aux autres, avant de se décider à venir, alors qu'ils cherchaient tous à le persuader de le faire.

Sirius était tellement persuadé que son plan était bon…

Honnêtement, Severus n'aurait pas pu certifier que ce n'était pas le cas. La façon dont Sirius comptait s'introduire dans la prison d'Azkaban, comment il envisageait de faire cracher ses secrets à Lestrange… cela semblait tellement simple, en fin de compte ! Et oui… cela pouvait marcher.

A condition que la journaliste ne les trahisse pas.

A condition qu'Isabelle Fudge joue effectivement sa part dans le plan.

Severus ne s'inquiétait pas trop, en ce qui concernait Rita Skeeter. Quel intérêt aurait_-_elle, à les trahir ? Aucun. Par contre, en restant de leur côté, elle aurait accès à une foule d'informations déterminantes. Malefoy n'aurait rien de mieux à lui proposer. Severus était persuadé que la seule chose qui intéressait Rita, c'était d'avoir la certitude d'ébahir la population entière par le choc de ses révélations et la pertinence de ses déductions. Malefoy pourrait lui donner de l'argent, lui assurer une promotion, lui promettre, même, un poste dans le gouvernement de fantoches qu'il mettait sur pied… Rien ne procurerait plus de satisfaction à Rita que la certitude qu'elle était la seule journaliste d'Angleterre à détenir des informations capitales pour tous.

Non, ce qui inquiétait davantage Severus, c'était le rôle que devrait jouer Isabelle Fudge. Regulus avait beau jurer qu'elle ne les trahirait pas, lui, Severus, n'en était pas du tout persuadé. Bine sûr, elle avait permis à Regulus de quitter l'infirmerie pour qu'il puisse s'évader. Mais elle avait été arrêtée pour cela. Arrêtée, et interrogée par McPherson. Défendue par Malefoy. Severus connaissait l'un et l'autre. Deux hommes prêts à tout pour parvenir à leurs fins. Et Isabelle était la fille de Cornelius Fudge, le nouveau premier ministre, catapulté sur le devant de la scène par Lucius.

Tout cela rendait la demoiselle fort suspecte, aux yeux de Severus. D'autant plus qu'il ne cernait pas bien ses motivations. Autant il comprenait Rita Skeeter, autant la façon de fonctionner d'Isabelle Fudge lui était étrangère.

Elle agissait _par amour_.

Et c'était bien la motivation la plus vague et la plus sujette à caution que Severus connaissait. Il ne croyait pas en l'amour. L'amour était trop versatile. Qu'il se change en ressentiment, en haine, et Isabelle pourrait devenir d'un seul coup leur adversaire le plus acharné.

Mais évidemment, Regulus n'avait rien voulu entendre. Ses arguments n'avaient fait que le rendre exagérément irritable, une brusque copie de son détestable frère. Et il n'en avait pas démordu : il irait trouver Isabelle pour solliciter son aide. Et par la même occasion, mettre entre les mains de cette femme leur sauvegarde à tous.

Mais le plan de Sirius ne dépendait pas que de ces deux femmes. Pour qu'il réussisse, il fallait que _lui_, Severus, joue sa part.

Il ne s'était pas laissé convaincre facilement. D'abord, le danger était réel et non négligeable. Et puis, il lui était doux, de voir Sirius chercher à se maîtriser pour _s'abaisser_ à lui demander son aide.

Il avait fini par céder. Parce que la pensée que Sirius lui serait redevable de quelque chose n'était pas négligeable. Mais surtout, parce qu'il avait fait une découverte déterminante. Une découverte qui méritait bien de courir le risque de se faire pincer en train de farfouiller dans la boutique qu'il surveillait maintenant avec tant de soin.

Il resta près d'une heure, collé au mur, soigneusement dissimulé sous la cape, à étudier les clients, tant sorciers que moldus, qui y entraient. Lorsqu'il fut à peu près persuadé de pouvoir se glisser en toute sérénité à l'intérieur, il se colla derrière une vieille dame qui poussait la porte brinquebalante pour trottiner jusqu'à une étagère surchargée de lampes anciennes.

La boutique était étroite et encombrée, et Severus fut finalement contraint de se percher sur l'accoudoir d'un vieux divan pour être sûr de ne pas être bousculé par mégarde. Etre invisible n'avait pas que des avantages.

Il ne lui restait plus qu'à attendre que se présente un client sorcier _et_ malintentionné.

Le petit sorcier qui tenait la boutique se tenait derrière son comptoir, plongé dans un vieux livre. Si sa boutique était située en plein cœur du Londres moldu, ce n'était pas par hasard. Il jouissait là d'une tranquillité plus sûre que s'il avait travaillé en plein quartier sorcier. Pour intervenir en quartier moldu, les Aurors avaient tout un tas de paperasserie à remplir… Et puis, une partie de ses bénéfices lui était assurée par la vente de ses antiquités. Des objets qu'il dénichait auprès de vieilles familles de sorciers, voire même, des objets volés.

Il aurait très bien pu passer pour un moldu. Un peu excentrique, certes, mais son veston râpé sur sa chemise d'un blanc jauni ne le signalait certainement pas comme _sorcier_.

Severus commençait à se décourager. Si aucun client sorcier ne se présentait, il n'aurait pas l'occasion de descendre dans la partie de la boutique qui l'intéressait. Si les Aurors n'avaient rien trouvé, c'était justement parce qu'il était si difficile de pénétrer au cœur du trafic de ce vieil homme apparemment si inoffensif qui ne levait pas le nez de son livre.

Lorsque la porte de la boutique s'ouvrit finalement sur un homme vêtu d'un pantalon d'un vert improbable, Severus reprit soudain espoir. L'homme traversa la boutique sans même accorder un regard aux vieilleries inestimables qui l'environnaient et alla se planter devant le comptoir. Le vendeur leva la tête, le jaugea un moment de ses petits yeux profondément enfoncés dans leurs orbites, et finit par se pencher légèrement vers lui. Le client lui murmura quelques mots à l'oreille.

Severus descendit aussitôt du divan et se précipita en avant pour les rejoindre, la cape étroitement serrée autour de lui.

Le marchand héla une fille au visage ingrat qui passait le plumeau sur un tas de vieux tableaux, lui demanda de garder la boutique, et entraîna son client à sa suite derrière le comptoir. Severus se colla derrière lui, aussi prêt qu'il le pouvait sans le toucher.

Ils descendirent un escalier, s'arrêtèrent devant une porte qui ne s'ouvrit que sous l'incantation muette du propriétaire, et débouchèrent sur un couloir obscur. Retenant son souffle, Severus suivit les deux hommes dans une salle encombrée d'étagères sur lesquelles s'alignaient des bocaux soigneusement étiquetés.

Mais ce n'était pas là ce qui intéressait Severus. Il savait que cette salle ne renfermait que des ingrédients absolument autorisés, et des potions anodines.

« Nous disons donc, une potion repousse_-_gnomes… dit le vendeur, s'approchant des étagères.  
_-_ Ces saletés ont envahi mon jardin, grommela le client. Et le pire, c'est qu'ils cherchent maintenant à entrer dans la maison ! Ma femme certifie qu'il n'y a rien de tel que la potion repousse_-_gnomes…  
_-_ Et elle a parfaitement raison ! Cela et quelques pommes bien appétissantes ! Vous les mettez au milieu de votre jardin imbibées de potion, et vous verrez ces petites saloperies décamper à toutes jambes !  
_-_ Cela me rendrait vraiment service !  
_-_ Je vous en mets deux flacons ?  
_-_ S'il vous plaît… »

Le vendeur rangea soigneusement deux petites fioles de potion dans un sac en papier tandis que le client sortait une poignée de mornilles de sa bourse.

Un peu dépité, Severus les regarda échanger monnaie et marchandise.

« Rien d'autre ? demanda le vieil homme, avec un regard d'une acuité dérangeante.  
_-_ Non, je vous remercie ! J'espère que cette potion sera bien efficace.  
_-_ Elle le sera, ne vous inquiétez pas ! Toutes nos potions sont parfaitement garanties _satisfaites ou remboursées_. »

Les deux hommes se dirigèrent vers la porte. Mais Severus ne les suivit pas. Il était inutile, pour lui, d'attendre dans le fatras entassé là_-_haut. L'entrée de la boutique non autorisée qui se cachait derrière l'honorable commerce d'antiquités et de potions inoffensives était là, dans cette pièce. Mais Severus n'avait aucun moyen de la trouver. Les Aurors eux_-_mêmes s'y étaient cassés le nez.

Il n'avait plus qu'à attendre que le vieil homme revienne avec un nouveau client. Un client malintentionné.

XXXXXXX

« Alors ? demanda Sirius, avec un sourire en coin. Comment c'était ? »

Regulus soupira. Il avait essuyé l'irritation de son frère avec résignation, étant entendu qu'il était évident que Sirius s'inquièterait de le voir tarder à rentrer place Grimmaurd. Mais il n'avait pas envie d'une discussion pareille. Ce qu'il avait vécu avec Isabelle ne regardait que lui, non ?

« Tu ne veux pas lui ficher la paix ? intervint Remus.  
_-_ Il passe une partie de la nuit dehors, et il ne raconterait rien ?! répliqua Sirius. Elle était contente de te voir ?  
_-_ Oui, répondit Regulus.  
_-_ Contente à quel point… ?  
_-_ Sirius ! On dirait un gamin ! protesta Regulus.  
_-_ Elle est amoureuse de toi ? »

Regulus leva les yeux au ciel. Sirius avait beau être son frère, il ne tenait pas à entrer en détail dans sa vie amoureuse avec lui. Ils n'étaient pas suffisamment proches pour cela, même s'il avait une tendresse certaine pour lui.

« Elle fera ce que tu lui as demandé ? demanda Remus.  
_-_ Dans la mesure où cela ne la mettra pas en danger », nuança Regulus.

Il avait été particulièrement clair sur ce point. Isabelle ne devait pas prendre de risques. La simple pensée qu'elle pouvait se compromettre une nouvelle fois lui faisait froid dans le dos.

« Rogue n'y croit pas, remarqua Sirius.  
_-_ Il se trompe, certifia Regulus. Sans elle, nous serions encore à Azkaban, Sirius.  
_-_ Il pense que Malefoy pourrait la manipuler.  
_-_ Non. Pas elle. »

Sirius fronça les sourcils.

« Regulus… D'accord, elle est bien mignonne. Et courageuse aussi. Mais ne te monte pas la tête, hein ?  
_-_ Tu prends le parti de Rogue, toi ?! répliqua Regulus, acerbe. Et depuis quand ?!  
_-_ Je ne prends pas le parti de Rogue ! protesta Sirius. Je veux juste que tu restes prudent ! Je… Je sais ce que ça fait, d'être trahi par quelqu'un en qui on pensait pouvoir faire confiance ! »

La sollicitude de Sirius était réelle. Mais Regulus ne voulait pas y songer. Pas après ce qu'il avait vécu avec Isabelle. Comment pourrait_-_elle le trahir ?! Elle l'aimait. Il n'avait aucun doute là_-_dessus.

« Rita Skeeter, Isabelle Fudge… Rogue… Nous dépendons d'eux… murmura Sirius. Et cela ne me plaît pas du tout.  
_-_ Rogue ne nous trahira pas, coupa Regulus. Et Rita non plus. Elle n'a rien à gagner à le faire, nous en avons déjà parlé.  
_-_ Je ne peux pas faire confiance à Rogue ! insista Sirius. Il nous a laissé nous débrouiller, avec l'arrivée de Narcissa, alors que…  
_-_ Je ne comprends pas, Sirius ! Tu vas _aussi_ lui reprocher de ne pas nous aider ?! Il y a un instant, tu disais que tu n'aimais pas l'idée de dépendre de lui ! »

Sirius parut confus. Regulus savait à quel point il était difficile, pour lui, de passer outre leur vieille animosité. Mais ils travaillaient tous les deux au même but. Comme Rita et Isabelle. Sirius allait bien devoir le comprendre.

« Détends_-_toi, Sirius, insista Regulus.  
_-_ Rogue est en retard.  
_-_ Nous savions que cela pouvait prendre du temps, remarqua Remus.  
_-_ Mais s'il est en retard, Regulus sera aussi en retard pour retrouver Isabelle. »

Regulus se rembrunit.

« Nous avons encore du temps devant nous, fit remarquer Remus. Attends un peu, avant de t'inquiéter, Sirius. »

Sirius hocha la tête. Il y eut un silence. Regulus replongea dans ses souvenirs de la veille. La façon dont Isabelle avait répondu à ses baisers…

« Et alors, c'était comment ?! » reprit Sirius, retrouvant son sourire.

Regulus allait le rembarrer une nouvelle fois, mais il fut coupé par l'arrivée impromptue de Kreattur.

L'Elfe jeta un coup d'œil à la cantonade, visiblement troublé.

« Qu'y a_-_t_-_il, Kreattur ? lui demanda Regulus.  
_-_ C'est Monsieur Harry, maître… » marmonna l'Elfe.

Et il jeta un regard prudent en direction de Sirius.

« Quoi, Harry ? demanda Sirius, hargneux.  
_-_ Il refuse de faire sa sieste…  
_-_ Comment ça, il refuse ? »

Sirius était déconcerté. Regulus, pour sa part, était plus intrigué par l'agitation inexplicable de l'Elfe. C'était bien la première fois que Kreattur se laissait désarçonner par les caprices d'un enfant. Il n'avait jamais été intimidé par les colères de Sirius, ni par ses propres tentatives de contournement. Mais bien sûr, Kreattur semblait craindre Sirius, désormais, et il savait que Sirius ne supporterait pas qu'il bouscule Harry.

Pourtant, cela n'expliquait pas tout.

« Il ne veut pas, insista Kreattur, les yeux fixés sur le sol devant lui. Il jette toutes les couvertures, et il crie beaucoup. »

Apparemment, Remus Lupin avait également senti l'espèce de réticence, dans le discours de l'Elfe. Il sembla brusquement plus grave qu'à l'ordinaire.

« Bon… fit Sirius. Je vais aller le voir. »

Lorsqu'il eut quitté le salon, Remus se leva de son fauteuil et se pencha vers l'Elfe.

« Kreattur… fit_-_il. Qu'est_-_ce qui s'est passé, exactement… ?  
_-_ Ri… rien, Monsieur Remus, répondit l'Elfe, d'un ton que Regulus ne lui connaissait pas. Monsieur Harry a seulement dit qu'il ne voulait pas dormir…  
_-_ Et tu viens chercher Sirius ? demanda Regulus.  
_-_ Monsieur Sirius m'en voudrait, de forcer monsieur Harry…  
_-_ Et c'est tout ? » insista Regulus.

Kreattur ne répondit pas. Il commença à triturer son pagne d'un geste nerveux.

« Kreattur… S'il y a quoi que ce soit, tu devrais me le dire… reprit Regulus.  
_-_ C'est juste… Monsieur Harry… est…  
_-_ Oui ? appuya Remus, alors que l'Elfe se taisait une nouvelle fois.  
_-_ Il y a trop de magie en lui », conclut l'Elfe, très mal à l'aise.

Et avant que Regulus ait pu lui demander de préciser, il disparut.


	7. Chapitre 7

Chapitre 7

Severus trouvait le temps affreusement long. Il avait fait au moins dix fois le tour de la boutique de potions, sachant pertinemment qu'il ne trouverait rien qui soit de nature à l'intéresser. Il avait bien évidemment cherché l'entrée de l'arrière_-_boutique, celle qui contenait les ingrédients rares et interdits dont il avait besoin, mais il n'osait pas faire d'investigations trop poussées, persuadé que la pièce était suffisamment protégée pour alerter le propriétaire au plus petit sort lancé.

Donc, il attendait.

Se pouvait_-_il qu'il n'y ait plus un seul sorcier malhonnête dans toute l'Angleterre ? Plus un seul sorcier désireux de se débarrasser d'un vieil oncle encombrant, d'épouse jalouse prête à faire avouer son crime à son mari à coup de veritaserum, d'escroc tenté de favoriser le sort grâce à un peu de _felix felicis_ ?! C'était désespérant ! A croire que Scrimgeour et ses Aurors avaient réussi à assainir toute la société des sorciers d'Angleterre !

Heureusement que Severus savait que tel n'était pas le cas. Ou il aurait fini par céder au découragement.

La seule chose que Severus trouvait plaisante, dans sa situation, c'était que Sirius devait bouillir de son retard, place Grimmaurd… Il devait arpenter le salon de long en large comme un animal en cage, à se ronger les sangs en se demandant si _Servilus_ ne les avait décidément pas trahis.

Bon, ceci était compensé par la certitude que Regulus aussi, allait s'inquiéter. De plus, il avait besoin de la cape, pour rejoindre sa dulcinée…

Et bien, Regulus allait devoir trouver autre chose. Parce que Severus n'était pas prêt de quitter cet endroit…

XXXXXXX

« Alors ? demanda Remus à Sirius, alors que celui_-_ci revenait dans le salon. Comment va Harry ?  
_-_ Bien… Il est couché dans son lit, je pense qu'il ne tardera pas à s'endormir.  
_-_ Ah… »

Remus hésitait. Rien, dans l'attitude de son ami, n'indiquait une quelconque bizarrerie chez Harry. Pourtant… Pourtant, Remus était inquiet. Ce qu'avait dit Kreattur les avait laissés perplexes, Regulus et lui.

« Il n'y avait rien… d'anormal ? demanda Regulus, relayant son inquiétude.  
_-_ Non, répondit Sirius, visiblement surpris. Il était juste un peu agité, et son lit était en désordre, c'est tout.  
_-_ C'est tout. »

Remus laissa échapper un soupir, tandis que Regulus fronçait les sourcils.

« Quoi ? demanda Sirius, ennuyé. J'ai manqué quelque chose ?  
_-_ C'est juste… Kreattur semblait très mal à l'aise, Sirius… expliqua Regulus.  
_-_ Il ne peut pas le sentir, c'est tout ! répliqua Sirius, haussant les épaules. Tu connais Kreattur !  
_-_ Sirius… intervint Remus. Je trouve que tu es injuste. Kreattur s'occupe plutôt bien de Harry. Même s'il bougonne un peu, il se montre toujours très patient avec lui.  
_-_ Alors pourquoi Harry ne l'a_-_t_-_il pas laissé le coucher ?! Kreattur a dû dire quelque chose qui l'a gêné ! »

Il y eut un silence. Remus connaissait parfaitement l'air pincé que prenait son ami. Le déni que quelque chose lui avait échappé. Sirius n'aimait pas être pris en défaut. Surtout lorsque ce quelque chose touchait quelqu'un à qui il tenait particulièrement.

« Ecoute, Sirius, insista Remus. Ce n'est pas la première fois qu'il se passe quelque chose de curieux, avec Harry…  
_-_ De quoi tu parles ?!  
_-_ Il… »

Il hésita. Que pouvait_-_il dire, vraiment ? Il n'avait rien de concret, juste une impression. Et l'effroi subit de l'elfe.

« C'est difficile à décrire, Sirius. Mais il y a quelque chose, chez lui… Quelque chose qui effraye Kreattur…  
_-_ Sottise !  
_-_ Ne pourrais_-_tu pas juste écouter un peu ce qu'on te dit sans te braquer systématiquement ?! protesta Remus. Harry ne va pas bien ! Je ne sais pas ce qu'il a, mais c'est inquiétant ! »

Sirius ne répondit pas tout de suite. Mais Remus sentit qu'il avait réussi à l'ébranler. Il était plus soucieux qu'irrité, maintenant.

« Je n'ai rien remarqué de curieux… murmura_-_t_-_il. Avec moi, il est tout à fait normal…  
_-_ C'est vrai, fit Remus. Avec toi, il est tout à fait normal. Mais je crois que Harry a juste ce qu'il veut, quand il est avec toi. Il ne devient… menaçant… que lorsqu'il est contrarié.  
_-_ Il ne voulait pas dormir, quand je suis monté… Mais il s'est couché sans faire d'histoire !  
_-_ Peut_-_être parce qu'il veut surtout te faire plaisir à toi ! »

Remus croisa le regard de Regulus. Celui_-_ci approuva d'un hochement de tête.

« Ecoute, je sais que ça ne te fait pas plaisir à entendre, Sirius, conclut Remus. Mais je crois que Harry a peut_-_être vraiment un problème. Et si c'est le cas… Il faut qu'on découvre ce que c'est. Parce que ce… ce truc, cette chose étrange… ce n'était pas là avant. Du moins, pas de façon aussi inquiétante. Je n'avais rien remarqué, quand nous avons traversé le pays ensemble. »

Sirius se mordit les lèvres, regardant tour à tour Remus et Regulus. Il était désemparé.

« Que doit_-_on faire ? demanda_-_t_-_il.  
_-_ Pour le moment ? Juste le surveiller d'un peu plus près, je crois, répondit Remus. Tant que nous ne sommes pas sûr. Tant que nous ne savons pas ce qui se passe vraiment. Peut_-_être que c'est seulement le stress, qui réveille sa magie enfantine…  
_-_ Qu'est_-_ce que cela pourrait être d'autre… ? » souffla Sirius.

Remus fit un geste d'ignorance. Regulus passa une main distraite dans ses cheveux, l'air sombre.

« Très bien, soupira Sirius. Nous allons le surveiller.  
_-_ Je vais demander à Kreattur de nous alerter s'il se sent inquiet, ajouta Regulus. Il est plus sensible que nous à la magie, Sirius. Que tu l'apprécies ou non, ne le dénigre pas systématiquement… Et puis, il faudra bien que quelqu'un seconde Remus, quand nous serons en route pour Azkaban.  
_-_ Tiens, oui, Azkaban ! s'exclama Sirius, apparemment ravi de changer de sujet. Qu'est_-_ce que Rogue fabrique ?!  
_-_ Il a peut_-_être eu des ennuis… dit Regulus.  
_-_ Des ennuis ?! Il fait joujou avec les ingrédients à potion de sa fichue boutique, oui ! Il sait très bien, pourtant, que nous avons besoin de la cape de James !  
_-_ Ce n'est pas drôle, Sirius ! protesta son frère. S'il n'est pas là très vite, je vais louper Isabelle ! »

Sirius se frotta la nuque, ennuyé.

« Non. Je vais y aller _moi_.  
_-_ Hors de question ! protesta Regulus.  
_-_ Sans la cape, tu comptes faire comment, pour l'approcher ?!  
_-_ Et toi ?!  
_-_ Un chien errant, ça n'attire l'attention de personne !  
_-_ C'est dangereux !  
_-_ Et alors ?! Tu préfères qu'on reste ici, à attendre que Rogue veuille bien montrer son grand nez ?! Je vais au rendez_-_vous ! Et à mon retour, s'il n'est toujours pas là, j'irai le chercher ! »

XXXXXXX

Isabelle choisit un banc un peu à l'écart, sous un saule, et s'assit. Elle vit du coin de l'œil les deux hommes qui la suivaient s'arrêter à leur tour. L'un d'eux déplia un journal, tandis que le second s'asseyait sur la pelouse.

Ils n'étaient vraiment pas très discrets, songea Isabelle. Elle les avait remarqués à peine sortie du Ministère. Etait_-_ce des Aurors, ou des Mangemorts à la solde de Malefoy, par contre, elle l'ignorait.

Il lui avait été plus difficile de remarquer la vieille dame. Mais il était indéniable qu'elle la suivait également. Elle s'attardait à quelques pas d'elle, penchée sur la poussette d'une jeune femme ravie et s'extasiait abondamment sur le bambin.

Combien de temps allait_-_elle mobiliser cette pauvre mère, pour lui servir d'alibi ? se demanda Isabelle. Elle esquissa un sourire amer. Elle savait qu'elle serait suivie. Mais cela commençait à lui peser sérieusement.

Elle détourna son regard de la vieille femme, vérifia d'un rapide coup d'œil que ses deux autres suiveurs étaient toujours à leur poste, et sortit un sandwich de son sac.

Son cœur se mit à battre légèrement plus vite. Regulus lui avait assuré que c'était sans danger, comme elle comme pour lui. Tout ce qu'elle avait à faire, c'était rester là, à attendre.

Encore attendre. Elle ne savait même pas ce que Regulus avait en tête. C'était frustrant. Prudent, sans doute, mais frustrant. Elle était persuadée que Regulus et son frère allaient au devant des ennuis. Bon, évidemment, dans la situation qui était la leur, il était illusoire de songer qu'ils puissent être vraiment à l'abri, où que soit leur cachette.

_Ils nous retrouveront tôt ou tard_, avait dit Regulus. _Mais nous avons des choses à accomplir avant. Des choses capitales. Pour le bien de tous._

Les frères honnis de tous risquant leur vie dans l'ombre pour la sauvegarde de la communauté… Isabelle avait failli en rire. L'argument était tellement… gros ! Il l'avait regardée, comme s'il avait le pouvoir de la faire fondre de cette seule façon, et lui avait sorti cela : le monde était sur le point de basculer, ils avaient besoin d'elle pour contrecarrer les Mangemorts. Rien de moins. Elle avait failli l'envoyer balader. Elle avait encore en mémoire les mots de Scrimgeour, ceux de McPherson. Regulus Black s'était servi d'elle. Et n'était_-_ce pas ce qu'il cherchait encore à faire ? Après ce qu'elle avait enduré pour lui, uniquement parce qu'il le voulait ? Pourquoi devrait_-_elle le croire ? Parce qu'il était beau – très beau – garçon ?!

Sans doute avait_-_il senti sa réticence, car son regard avait subitement changé. Il avait eu l'air navré qu'elle pense qu'il n'était là que par intérêt. Et puis, il l'avait embrassée.

_Tu n'es qu'une gourde…_ se dit_-_elle. _Il t'embrasse, et voilà ! Tu es prête à affronter le monde entier pour lui !_

Bon, pas exactement… Regulus avait dû batailler ferme, pour la convaincre.

_« Pourquoi devrais-je le faire ?!  
- Harry est en danger. Il faut… On ne peut pas ne pas agir ! Sirius ne se le pardonnerait pas, s'il arrivait quelque chose au petit… Et… Il y a tellement de choses en jeu !  
- Oui, tu l'as déjà dit, le monde est prêt à basculer dans le chaos…  
- Isabelle… C'est très sérieux. Crois-tu que je te mêlerais à tout cela, si j'avais vraiment le choix ?  
- Je pense que tu t'en moques, Regulus ! Tu suis le but que tu t'es fixé, c'est tout ! Peu importe ce que tu dois balayer en chemin pour y arriver ! N'est-ce pas le propre des Mangemorts ?! »_

Elle avait dit cela pour le choquer. Et effectivement, le coup avait porté.

_« Je ne suis pas un Mangemort…  
- Tout le monde, au Ministère, affirme le contraire ! Tu ne portes pas la marque… ?  
- Ce n'est pas… Je te l'ai dit, Isabelle, je ne suis plus comme ça…  
- Tu ne m'as jamais donné aucune preuve du contraire ! »_

Le pousser dans ses retranchements, pour enfin y voir plus clair…

_« Les Mangemorts ont essayé de me tuer, c'est vrai ! Malefoy veut ma mort ! Tu l'as entendu toi-même !  
- Non. Ce que j'ai entendu, c'était qu'il voulait venir à Azkaban…  
- Mais tu as eu peur pour moi… Tu m'as permis de m'enfuir…  
- Oui. »_

L'idée de voir Regulus mourir l'avait terrorisée. Elle ne s'était même pas donné le temps de réfléchir, son premier et unique réflexe avait été de s'assurer que cela n'arriverait pas.

_« Jure-moi que tu ne te moques pas de moi, Regulus…  
- Je t'aime… »_

Elle avait été prise complètement au dépourvu. Elle s'était attendu à ce que le jeune homme avance argument après argument. Mais au final… Il ne pouvait pas lui faire meilleure réponse. _Je t'aime, je suis lié à toi, je te veux de mon côté_. Le reste n'avait pas d'importance, dans le fond. Elle avait choisi selon son cœur. Elle recommencerait.

Elle esquissa un léger sourire. Les instants qu'elle avait passés avec Regulus donnaient finalement un sens à tout cela. Elle se fichait, désormais, de savoir si elle était du bon ou du mauvais côté. Elle était de son côté _à lui_.

Elle jeta un nouveau regard autour d'elle. Si Regulus était là, rien ne trahissait sa présence. Mais il n'était pas encore tout à fait deux heures…

Elle finit son sandwich soigneusement.

Puis, vint le moment angoissant de prendre une décision.

Regulus était_-_il là, dans ce parc, dissimulé aux yeux de tous ? Elle l'ignorait toujours. Mais elle ne pouvait pas rester là indéfiniment. Cela ne ferait que la rendre suspecte aux yeux de ses trois espions.

A contrecœur, elle se leva, enveloppa soigneusement les dernières miettes de son sandwich dans la cellophane qui l'enveloppait et mit le tout dans la poubelle la plus proche.

Elle étouffa un soupir.

Elle ne pouvait plus s'attarder. Elle devait partir, maintenant. Après tout, elle avait fait ce qu'elle devait. A Regulus, maintenant, de se débrouiller. S'il était bien dans le parc.

Elle reprit son chemin, et comme elle s'y attendait, les trois suiveurs dirigèrent aussitôt leur attention sur elle.

Tant mieux. Qu'elle fixent leurs regards. Cela permettrait peut_-_être à Regulus de faire ce qu'il avait à faire.

Juste avant de passer la grille qui fermait le parc, elle risqua un dernier coup d'œil vers le banc qu'elle venait de quitter.

Un gros chien noir au poil hirsute farfouillait dans la poubelle.

Elle frissonna.

XXXXXXX

Heureusement que Severus était du genre patient. Il était enfermé dans le local à potions depuis près de deux heures, maintenant. Ce qui signifiait que si Regulus n'avait pas songé à une autre façon de se rendre dans le parc sans attirer l'attention, le rendez_-_vous avec Isabelle Fudge avait été manqué.

Pas que ce soit particulièrement ennuyant. Regulus aurait bien d'autres occasions de rencontrer la jeune femme. Ils n'étaient quand même pas un jour près, si ? Sirius pouvait bien reporter son projet stupide de se rendre à Azkaban…

De toute façon, tant que le médaillon resterait intact… Trouver la coupe de Poufsouffle ne ferait qu'ajouter un problème supplémentaire à résoudre… Parce qu'il faudrait _aussi_ trouver un moyen de la détruire _elle_. En admettant que les renseignements fournis par Lestrange leur permettent effectivement de la retrouver…

Et si Severus avait l'espoir d'avoir enfin trouvé quelque chose pour le médaillon, il n'était absolument pas certain que cela fonctionnerait pour la coupe.

La porte s'ouvrit brusquement, et il sursauta. Le propriétaire entrait dans la pièce, suivi d'une petite créature que Severus reconnut très vite. Dobby, l'Elfe de maison de Lucius Malefoy.

Voilà qui promettait d'être intéressant…

« Mon maître souhaiterait une base de _polynectar_, dit l'Elfe. Et une dose de _veritaserum_…  
_-_ Je te donne ça tout de suite », répondit le vieux sorcier.

Du _polynectar_ et du _veritaserum_… Malefoy avait donc quelques idées en tête… songea Severus, alors que le sorcier exécutait une série de mouvements compliqués de sa baguette, concentré sur un sortilège muet.

Une porte s'ouvrit au milieu du mur du fond, entre deux étagères. Severus se précipita en avant, devançant le sorcier et l'Elfe.

L'arrière_-_boutique secrète du sorcier était encombrée de chaudrons fumants et bouillonnants. Une odeur âcre, piquante, emplissait l'air. Il y avait ici de quoi tuer, tromper, extorquer, torturer, de plus de dix façons différentes. Des potions que même Severus n'avait jamais essayé de concocter lui_-_même.

Il repéra très vite le chaudron qui l'intéressait. Il sortit un grand flacon de sa poche et le remplit prestement. A l'autre bout de la pièce, le sorcier sortait une petite fiole d'une armoire vitrée.

« Une dose de _veritaserum_, c'est cela ? demanda_-_t_-_il à Dobby.  
_-_ Une dose, oui, acquiesça l'Elfe. Et beaucoup de polynectar. »

Le sorcier trottina jusqu'au bon chaudron et plongea la fiole dedans.

_Du veritaserum_… songea Severus. _Cela pourrait être utile à Black…_

Quelques gouttes, et Rodolphus Lestrange serait contraint de livrer ses secrets…

Mais pour le moment, le sorcier et son client étaient collés au chaudron de _veritaserum_. Severus se tourna donc vers les bocaux d'ingrédients rares qui s'alignaient sur les étagères. Il survola du regard les étiquettes jaunies qui décrivaient leur contenu.

Il finit par trouver ce qu'il cherchait. Il souleva le bocal avec précaution et le glissa dans le sac qu'il portait sous la cape, sans quitter des yeux le duo qui avançait maintenant vers le chaudron de polynectar. Un second bocal suivit le premier.

Il lui manquait encore quelque chose.

Il survola la pièce d'un regard aigu, expert. Il n'avait que peu de temps devant lui. Il passa rapidement sur les chaudrons de poisons mortels, s'arrêta un instant sur celui contenant du _felix felicis_… Si seulement il n'était pas si pressé ! Ils auraient tellement eu besoin d'un peu de chance… !

Là ! juste à droite de la porte !

« C'est tout ce qu'il faut à ton maître ? demanda le sorcier à Dobby, en rebouchant soigneusement la fiole de _polynectar_.  
_-_ Pour mon maître, oui…  
_-_ Mais ?  
_-_ C'est… ma maîtresse… Elle aurait voulu… Une potion fortifiante… Quelque chose pour raviver l'énergie vitale… qui ne soit pas contre_-_indiqué pour un enfant…  
_-_ Ah… Voyons… J'ai bien de la potion de Wergram, mais… »

Le sorcier tira un épais grimoire de sous un comptoir et le compulsa soigneusement. Ce qui permit à Severus de se glisser près du chaudron de _veritaserum_. Il remplit sa fiole avec précaution et la glissa dans le sac avec les bocaux.

Un tintement désagréablement sonore jaillit de sous la cape d'invisibilité. Severus frémit et leva la tête vers le sorcier, les doigts serrés sur la baguette passée à sa ceinture, prêt à agir.

« On ne touche à rien ! » gronda le sorcier, sans quitter son grimoire des yeux.

Severus vit les yeux déjà énormes de l'Elfe s'écarquiller de surprise. Il allait protester, mais, docilement, choisit de se taire.

Severus décréta que la servitude des elfes était décidément une bonne chose.

Il serra son sac contre lui pour empêcher son contenu de le trahir et se glissa vers la porte.

« Ah, j'ai trouvé ! s'exclama le vendeur, faisant sursauter Severus du même coup. _Posologie de la potion de Wergram_… Tu diras à ta maîtresse qu'elle devra diluer quatre gouttes de potion dans une cuillère à soupe d'eau de rose. Trois, si l'enfant à moins de cinq ans. »

L'Elfe suivit le vendeur au fond de la pièce. Severus inspira profondément et tendit la main vers les objets posés sur l'étagère près de la porte.

« Merci, monsieur, dit l'Elfe.  
_-_ Passons à côté pour le règlement des achats », proposa le sorcier.

Severus fit rapidement disparaître sa prise sous la cape et quitta la pièce, non sans un regard déçu en direction du chaudron de _felix felicis_. Ils devraient s'en passer.

XXXXXXX

Allez, au chapitre suivant, on entre dans le vif du sujet !!


	8. Chapitre 8

Allez, comme j'ai un week-end hyper chargé, je poste le chapitre ce soir ! Bonne lecture !

Chapitre 8

La mer était plutôt agitée, et Regulus se sentait nauséeux. Il aurait vraiment préféré se trouver ailleurs que sur cette coquille de noix, perdu au milieu de l'océan.

Non, pas exactement « perdu ». Il était en vue de l'île d'Azkaban, même s'il n'en distinguait les contours qu'avec peine, dans l'obscurité de la nuit.

« Je ne suis vraiment pas certain que ce soit une bonne idée, finalement… murmura_-_t_-_il, entre ses dents serrées.  
_-_ Tu en as une autre ? demanda Sirius sombrement.  
_-_ L'eau doit être affreusement froide…  
_-_ Heureusement que ce n'est pas à toi d'y plonger !  
_-_ Tu sais ce que je veux dire… »

Il soupira. Sirius vérifiait qu'il n'avait rien oublié, l'esprit tout tourné vers ce qui l'attendait. Lui faire part maintenant de ses inquiétudes ne les conduirait qu'à leur faire perdre un temps précieux. Et ce n'était pas comme si Sirius ne savait pas déjà à quel point il était soucieux.

« Ça fait un sacré chemin, jusqu'à l'île, quand même… dit_-_il pourtant.  
_-_ J'y arriverai, décréta Sirius, déterminé.  
_-_ Et comment saurai_-_je que c'est le cas ?  
_-_ Tu ne le sauras pas. Attends_-_moi, c'est tout. Si je ne suis pas revenu à quatre heures, va_-_t_-_en. Pas plus tard… Il ne faudrait pas qu'on se rende compte qu'il manque un bateau au port… »

Regulus croisa les bras. Peut_-_être aurait_-_il été moins réticent, s'il avait pu accompagner Sirius. Mais il savait parfaitement qu'il était incapable de le faire.

« J'espère que…  
_-_ Je sais », coupa Sirius.

Il hésita un instant, comme s'il cherchait ce qu'il pourrait ajouter.

« Fais attention à toi, murmura Regulus.  
_-_ Je reviendrai vite », promit Sirius.

Il attrapa son frère par les épaules et l'enlaça. Un instant après, un grand chien noir sautait à la mer.

XXXXXXX

Severus tira le bureau de Mr Black au milieu de la pièce, juste sous la lumière, après l'avoir débarrassé des papiers qui l'encombraient. Il avait déjà placé à portée de main, sur une desserte, les ingrédients qu'il avait dénichés dans les réserves de la maison, ainsi qu'un matériel à potions un peu rudimentaire.

Posé dans un écrin de velours, le médaillon de Salazar Serpentard paraissait étrangement menaçant, au milieu du bric_-_à_-_brac de pots et de fioles.

Près de la porte, Lupin examinait les mots griffonnés, presque illisibles, sur un morceau de serviette en papier. Un message que Sirius avait rapporté du rendez_-_vous avec Isabelle Fudge. Il paraissait perplexe.

« Croupton, chef des Aurors et d'Azkaban… ? murmura_-_t_-_il, avant de poser le papier sur le guéridon près de lui.  
_-_ Il semblerait, répondit Severus, laconique.  
_-_ Et tu y crois, toi ? »

Severus haussa les épaules. Son esprit était déjà lancé dans l'élaboration complexe qui l'attendait. Il avait bien autre chose à faire qu'à creuser les motivations de Malefoy, pour le moment.

« Je veux dire… Croupton n'a rien d'un sympathisant Mangemort… »

Severus soupira. Lupin n'était peut_-_être pas aussi bruyant que Sirius Black, ni même aussi insupportable… Il n'en demeurait pas moins que Severus aurait donné cher pour le voir simplement quitter la pièce et le laisser travailler en paix. Malheureusement, Lupin était inquiet. Et contrairement à lui, qui pouvait se rabattre sur les potions pour tromper cette inquiétude, Lupin avait été laissé de côté sans rien d'autre à faire que s'occuper du mioche. Pas étonnant qu'il traîne de la sorte dans ses pattes…

« Croupton senior, non, lâcha Severus. Mais tu oublies le fils.  
_-_ Son fils ?  
_-_ Bon sang, Lupin ! répliqua Severus, crispé. A quoi te sert ton cerveau ?! Qu'est_-_ce que tu imagines que Malefoy va faire, avec le polynectar qu'il a acheté cet après_-_midi ?!  
_-_ Oh… »

Severus posa le chaudron sur le bureau, soulagé que le loup_-_garou ait finalement fini par se taire, et installa le grimoire sur le lutrin, pour le garder sous les yeux. Il prit la bouteille d'eau de pluie sur la petite table et la vida dans le chaudron.

« Tu es sûr de ce que tu fais ? » demanda Lupin.

Severus leva les yeux au ciel et se retint de soupirer.

« Evidemment non ! Je ne suis certain de rien ! Je ne fais qu'extrapoler sur la base d'un ouvrage vieux de cinq siècles, pour détruire un objet que je ne pensais même pas voir une fois dans ma vie… ! Et je te serais _reconnaissant_ de bien vouloir fermer ton clapet ! J'ai besoin de me concentrer !  
_-_ Je veux juste être certain que tu ne feras pas de sottises !  
_-_ C'est ton copain Black, qui t'a mis sur ce coup ? lâcha Severus, les poings sur les hanches. Il te demande de me surveiller ?!  
_-_ Il n'a pas spécialement confiance en toi, Severus, remarqua Lupin de ce ton calme qui l'exaspérait pourtant tellement. Après tout, tu te battais dans l'autre camp…  
_-_ Et le fait que j'ai sauvé la vie de son frère ne pèse en rien en ma faveur, dans la balance! »

Il n'aurait pas dû se sentir aussi amer. Après tout, qu'est_-_ce que cela pouvait bien faire, que Sirius ne lui fasse pas confiance ?! Ce n'était pas comme s'il espérait son amitié !

Non, ce qui l'irritait surtout, c'était cet acharnement à penser qu'il était sorti indemne de la guerre, et qu'il n'avait eu, par conséquent, aucun désir de changer. Comme s'il n'avait rien perdu dans la bataille…

« J'ai fermement l'intention de détruire ce médaillon, Lupin, reprit_-_il. Mais si tu t'amuses à me déconcentrer comme tu le fais, je ne peux rien garantir ! Alors… ferme_-_la !  
_-_ Ne prends pas les choses comme cela ! Je pourrais t'aider !  
_-_ Toi ?! s'étouffa Severus. Tu n'as jamais été fichu de faire une potion correcte !  
_-_ Je peux toujours te passer les ingrédients… Qu'est_-_ce que c'est… ? »

Severus sursauta, alors que Lupin se saisissait de l'un des bocaux qu'il avait volés l'après_-_midi même.

« Pose ça tout de suite ! s'étrangla_-_t_-_il.  
_-_ Oh, ça va ! protesta Remus. Je fais attention !  
_-_ Imbécile ! C'est de l'aconit ! Tu tiens vraiment à t'en renverser dessus ?!  
_-_ De l'aconit… ? murmura Remus, reposant soigneusement le bocal sur la table.  
_-_ Même _toi_ tu dois savoir ce que tu risques en touchant à ça, non ?! Je ne tiens pas à devoir expliquer à Black comment son idiot d'ami est passé de vie à trépas… !  
_-_ Il te fait peur ? demanda Remus, ironiquement.  
_-_ Non. C'est juste qu'il est désagréablement bruyant quand il est contrarié ! Maintenant, écarte_-_toi et laisse_-_moi travailler ! »

Joignant le geste à la parole, il repoussa Lupin fermement en direction de la porte.

XXXXXXX

L'eau était affreusement froide. Sirius était persuadé que sous sa forme humaine, il ne l'aurait pas supportée. Heureusement, sa forme animagus était autrement plus résistante.

« Ça pourrait être pire…" songea_-_t_-_il, sans y croire tout à fait.

Il sentait à peine ses membres. Et l'île lui paraissait toujours désespérément lointaine. Mais il n'allait pas abandonner. Il ne _pouvait pas_ abandonner. Il devait retrouver l'horcruxe.

_Si tu ne te sentais pas si coupable de ne pas avoir été là pour Harry, jamais tu ne te lancerais comme ça, dans un truc aussi absurde !_

Il entendait encore la voix de Regulus lui asséner ses quatre vérités. Il avait dû batailler ferme, pour lui faire comprendre qu'il ne s'agissait pas de cela. Oui, bon, il ne s'agissait pas _que_ de cela. Sirius était trop désagréablement conscient des remords qui pesaient sur lui chaque fois qu'il regardait Harry pour tenter de se leurrer lui_-_même. Oui, il se sentait coupable. Il l'était, non ? S'il s'était occupé de son filleul, plutôt que de se lancer sottement à la poursuite de Queudver…

Il écarta cette pensée de son esprit. Il en avait fait le tour, enfermé dans sa cellule d'Azkaban. Revenir dessus maintenant était parfaitement inutile.

Il agissait par culpabilité, certes… Mais _aussi_ parce qu'il n'avait pas le choix. Comment pourrait_-_il vivre en paix, connaissant la menace qui pesait sur eux ?! Sur le monde entier ?! Voldemort était de retour…

Rogue n'y croyait pas.

Juste avant qu'ils partent, Regulus et lui, ils avaient eu une longue discussion, avec Remus et Rogue, où chacun avait pu s'exprimer… à peu près… Il aurait toujours des difficultés à écouter Rogue parler…

Rogue avait avancé qu'il ne croyait pas au retour de Voldemort. Que, dans l'état où il était vraisemblablement après cette fichue nuit d'Halloween, il était impensable qu'il se soit remis aussi vite, et surtout, _sans l'aide de personne_. Ce à quoi Sirius avait répliqué qu'il ne pouvait pas être sûr que personne ne l'avait effectivement aidé. Après tout… Malefoy pouvait fort bien avoir déterré son maître quelque part et prodigué les soins nécessaires…

« Non, avait décrété Rogue. Malefoy n'aurait jamais fait cela. Malefoy ne se serait pas mouillé pour lui.  
_-_ Ah oui ?! Tu rêves ! Pourri comme il l'est, il doit encore rêver d'étendre sa domination sur le monde des sorciers !  
_-_ Justement, Black, avait répondu Rogue, avec sa suffisance habituelle. Réfléchis ! Malefoy est plus proche du pouvoir qu'il ne l'a jamais été ! Il manipule Fudge, il aura bientôt le contrôle entier du Ministère ! Crois_-_tu qu'il soit prêt à renoncer à tout cela pour se remettre sous le joug d'un maître à la puissance diminuée ?! »

Sirius avait bien été forcé d'admettre que Rogue n'avait peut_-_être pas tort…

« Mais Narcissa a dit que Voldemort était de retour, avait objecté Regulus.  
_-_ Je sais… Et cela m'intrigue tout autant que cela me laisse sceptique ! J'aimerais vraiment savoir où nous mettons les pieds… »

Sirius avait finalement tranché. Si Voldemort n'était pas _effectivement_ revenu, il était d'autant plus urgent qu'ils retrouvent les horcruxes et qu'ils les détruisent ! Isabelle ayant accompli avec succès la tâche qui lui avait été assignée, ils pouvaient au moins avancer sur ce front_-_là.

« Et le médaillon… avait ajouté Rogue. J'ai peut_-_être… peut_-_être un début de solution. Mais je ne suis sûr de rien. »

Ils avaient eu beau le presser de questions, Rogue était resté laconique.

Ils étaient bien obligés de lui faire confiance… Mais Sirius avait demandé à Remus de garder un œil sur lui.

« Après m'avoir fait promettre de veiller sur Harry, tu veux que je fasse du baby_-_sitting pour Rogue ? lui avait demandé son ami avec un sourire las.  
_-_ Je n'ai pas confiance en lui.  
_-_ Il pourrait t'apporter la tête de Voldemort sur un plateau que tu le soupçonnerais toujours, Sirius… Tu es sorti d'Azkaban grâce à lui.  
_-_ Non. Grâce à mon frère. Rogue était tout prêt à me laisser moisir dans cette fichue salle du Département des Mystères !  
_-_ Il ne t'aime pas. Mais cela ne signifie pas qu'il n'est pas du bon côté. Que cela te plaise ou non. »

Sirius détestait quand Remus lui faisait la morale. Parce qu'il savait qu'il finissait toujours par l'écouter, d'une certaine façon.

N'était_-_il pas prêt à laisser à Rogue le bénéfice du doute ?

Les vagues se faisaient plus nombreuses, remarqua Sirius. Mais alors qu'il s'attendait à avoir à lutter contre elles, il s'aperçut qu'au contraire, elles le poussaient vers la rive maintenant toute proche de l'île.

Plus que quelques minutes à peiner, et il poserait la patte sur la terre ferme.

XXXXXXX

A vue de nez, la préparation semblait plutôt réussie. Severus avait du mal à juger, il n'avait jamais effectué de potion pareille. Mais il avait l'intuition d'être sur la bonne voie. Contrairement à ce que prétendait Slughorn, alors qu'il n'était encore qu'un élève particulièrement assidu du cours de potions, ces choses_-_là étaient innées. Lupin, par exemple, aurait beau s'entraîner des années durant, il serait toujours incapable de concocter un polynectar correct, ou un veritaserum efficace. Alors que pour d'autres… Trouver le juste dosage, _sentir_ à quel moment il fallait modifier la vitesse de touillage, être sensible à la moindre variation du mélange…

Il avait un véritable don pour cela.

Lily Evans l'avait également.

Regulus avait de la chance, qu'il soit aussi doué. Et les deux autres aussi, ses ennemis avec qui il était contraint de faire équipe. Il s'assurerait qu'ils en soient bien persuadés, avant que tout soit fini. Son amour_-_propre en avait sérieusement besoin.

La surface de sa potion était animée de légers frémissements. Et sa couleur se teintait de subtiles nuances de bleu argenté. Un éclat à la fois froid et dangereux, comme une lame soigneusement affûtée.

Un formidable outil de destruction. Un poison mortel.

Il sourit avec satisfaction. Il était plus que temps qu'il teste…

Il prit l'écrin contenant le médaillon.

Le bijou exerçait une étrange fascination, sur lui. Il ne pouvait qu'admirer la puissance de la magie qui l'avait engendré. Et puis… Le médaillon semblait animé d'une pulsation qui lui était propre. Comme s'il était _vivant_, dans une certaine mesure.

_Il contient une partie de _son _âme…_ songea_-_t_-_il, troublé. _Une partie de son essence, de son pouvoir…_

Le formidable pouvoir du Seigneur Noir. Celui qu'il avait toujours senti avec tant d'acuité, lorsqu'il se présentait devant lui pour recevoir ses ordres, à l'époque où il était encore son serviteur… Un pouvoir qui ne résonnait pas comme celui de Dumbledore, cette force profonde et calme qui s'imposait d'elle_-_même. Non. Dumbledore était peut_-_être plus fort que son adversaire, mais le Lord Noir était indéniablement beaucoup plus inquiétant. Parce qu'il ne semblait pas toujours _sous contrôle_. De la magie furieuse à l'état brut.

Severus frôla la chaîne du médaillon du bout du doigt.

Le Seigneur Noir était incapable de se maîtriser. Il ne savait pas s'imposer de limite, il se soumettait sans réfléchir à la puissance qu'il sentait en lui. Comment, autrement, aurait_-_il osé morceler son âme comme il l'avait fait ? Comment aurait_-_il pu ne pas voir l'horreur de cet acte ?

Severus n'était pas surpris, en songeant à la réaction de Regulus, lorsqu'il avait finalement compris… Lui_-_même était profondément troublé.

Et pourtant…

Pourtant, une partie de lui enviait son ancien maître, cette soumission totale à la puissance, sans garde_-_fou.

Il refoula cette pensée. Elle était trop dangereuse.

Il sortit le médaillon de son écrin, le tenant par la chaîne. Il répugnait à le toucher. Peut_-_être, justement, parce qu'il _brûlait_ de le faire !

Il inspira profondément. Dans quelques instants, il serait fixé…

Il le tint au_-_dessus du chaudron, prêt à le laisser glisser dedans.

Une sourde pulsation fila le long de la chaîne, résonna jusque dans les os de ses doigts. Il frissonna, son malaise s'accentuant d'un cran. Une goutte de sueur glissa sur son front pâle.

Il _devait _le faire. Tout de suite.

Il plongea le médaillon dans le chaudron.

Il y eut un sifflement aigu, qui ressemblait de façon fort désagréable à un cri. La potion, autour du médaillon, se mit à bouillonner, comme si elle s'acharnait à le détruire. Les doigts de Severus se crispèrent sur la chaîne, à s'en blanchir les jointures.

Après un instant qui lui parut formidablement long, il sortit le bijou du chaudron.

Le métal ne semblait même pas avoir été entamé.

Severus laissa échapper un juron de frustration. Mais alors qu'il allait reposer le médaillon dans son écrin, il s'aperçut que celui_-_ci n'était plus hermétiquement fermé. La potion ne l'avait peut_-_être pas détruit… Mais c'était un bon début.

Usant d'une paire de pincettes, il acheva de l'ouvrir…

XXXXXXX

Le chien s'ébroua longuement, dès qu'il sentit le sol solide sous ses pattes. Sirius avait l'impression de peser une tonne, maintenant qu'il n'était plus soutenu par l'eau. Et il sentait des crampes douloureuses lui scier les membres.

Mais il n'avait pas de temps à perdre. Il devait entrer au plus vite dans la prison, trouver Lestrange, lui arracher son secret, et repartir, à la nage, vers le bateau et son frère. Tout cela, avant quatre heures du matin, s'il ne voulait pas être obligé de nager plus longtemps encore dans l'eau glacée.

Il leva la truffe et huma longuement l'air.

Il ne décela aucune odeur humaine. Juste une vague odeur de putréfaction, sous les puissantes effluves iodées venant de la mer, que Sirius ne connaissait que trop bien. Tout comme il connaissait le froid qui lui glaçait les os, et qui n'était pas seulement dû à son séjour prolongé dans l'océan.

Des Détraqueurs.

Ils devaient sillonner l'île, traînant leurs répugnantes guenilles noires, à la recherche d'une âme à vampiriser…

Sirius était bien décidé à ne pas leur faire ce plaisir.

Après s'être ébroué une dernière fois, il se mit à trottiner vers les bâtiments qui constituaient le corps principal de la prison. Il lui fallut quelques minutes avant de réussir à se repérer. Il n'était jamais sorti de l'enceinte de la prison. De l'extérieur, il n'était pas si évident de reconnaître les lieux. Il se glissa sous une grille vermoulue, et gagna la première bâtisse de pierres.

Un brusque courant d'air glacé le força à se plaquer contre le mur. Un Détraqueur glissa à quelques mètres de lui, inconscient de sa présence. Sirius se força à se détendre. Il devait oublier sa part humaine, devenir l'animal, s'il voulait continuer à circuler dans l'enceinte de la prison. Si les Détraqueurs percevaient sa conscience humaine, sentaient les émotions qui l'habitaient, il était perdu.

Il était bien trop fragile pour affronter de face une armée de ces horreurs.

_Le chien… Laisse Patmol aux commandes…_

Il se concentra sur ce qui l'entourait, s'efforça de percevoir à travers ses sens canins. C'était la meilleure façon pour oublier ce qu'il était vraiment : obliger son esprit à traiter les informations par le biais de ses sens aiguisés par la métamorphose. En percevant le monde comme un chien, il finissait par _penser_ comme le chien.

Truffe au sol, il fila droit vers l'étroit espace qui s'ouvrait devant lui, entre les bâtiments, et le grillage rouillé qui devait le mener droit dans le cimetière.

XXXXXXX

Remus se réveilla en sursaut.

Il lui fallut un instant, pour réaliser qu'il était allongé sur le lit de Sirius, près du petit lit de Harry. Il s'assit et se frotta les yeux.

Quelle heure pouvait_-_il être ? Minuit ? Une heure du matin ? Il ne savait pas, au juste. Il se pencha vers le petit lit, presque machinalement. Et son cœur manqua quelques battements.

Il était vide. Harry n'était plus là.

Inquiet, il sauta à bas du lit, saisit sa baguette, qu'il avait laissé sur la table de chevet, et se précipita dans le couloir.

« Harry ?! appela_-_t_-_il. Où es_-_tu ?! »

Un silence de plomb régnait dans la maison. Remus était vraiment inquiet, maintenant. Où Harry avait_-_il bien pu aller ?! _Il est sûrement dans la cuisine, _tenta_-_t_-_il de se rassurer. _Il a eu soif, il est descendu pour boire…_

Il n'y croyait pas. Harry avait peur de circuler seul dans cette maison. Il était inconcevable qu'il ait choisi de lui_-_même de quitter l'abri douillet de son lit pour parcourir ces couloirs sinistres et sombres. Et puis, s'il avait eu soif, il l'aurait sans doute réveillé _lui_, non ?

Remus traversa le couloir à grandes enjambées et se pencha par_-_dessus la balustrade pour jeter un coup d'œil dans l'escalier. Et il le vit, petite silhouette à la démarche encore maladroite, les mains crispées sur les barreaux de la rampe d'escaliers, descendant les marches une à une.

« Harry ! appela_-_t_-_il. Où est_-_ce que tu vas ?! Viens te coucher ! »

L'enfant ne s'arrêta même pas. Il ne semblait pas l'avoir entendu. Remus s'engagea dans l'escalier à son tour. Peut_-_être était_-_ce une simple crise de somnambulisme ? Peut_-_être que ce n'était ni grave, ni inquiétant !

Il atteignit Harry alors que celui_-_ci posait le pied dans le hall. Il tendit la main et l'attrapa par la manche. « Harry, attends ! dit_-_il, raffermissant sa voix. Regarde_-_moi ! Qu'est_-_ce qui se passe ?! »

L'enfant tourna la tête vers lui. Ses yeux verts paraissaient immenses, et trop sombres, dans son petit visage pâle.

« Harry… murmura Remus, pris d'appréhension. Qu'est_-_ce que tu as… ? »

L'enfant ne répondit pas. Il se remit en marche, ignorant la main qui se crispait sur son bras. Remus le contourna et s'agenouilla devant lui. « Ne fais pas ça ! le supplia_-_t_-_il. Dis_-_moi ce qui ne va pas, je t'en prie, Harry ! »

Alors, l'enfant leva la main, lentement. Et il désigna une porte du doigt.

Remus sentit ses cheveux se dresser sur sa tête. Cette porte, c'était celle du bureau du père de Sirius, celle où Rogue s'était enfermé pour tester sa potion sur l'horcruxe.

Et il entendait maintenant clairement des voix s'en élever. Des voix _étrangères_.

L'inquiétude fit aussitôt place à la panique.

Severus n'était plus seul, quelqu'un était avec lui. Un _quelqu'un_ qui n'était pas censé être là.

Remus se redressa lentement et leva sa baguette devant lui. Mais avant qu'il ait pu décider de la meilleure chose à faire, Harry se précipita en avant, le dépassa, et fila tout droit vers le bureau.

Avant que Remus ait eu le temps de réagir, il ouvrit la porte.

Il s'immobilisa brusquement. Et laissa échapper un cri déchirant.


	9. Chapitre 9

Chapitre 9

La prison semblait étrangement abandonnée, maintenant qu'elle était sous l'entier contrôle des Détraqueurs. Le directeur Jorkins avait été suspendu de ses fonctions, et les gardiens, renvoyés chez eux tant que l'enquête n'était pas close. Seuls les hommes de Scrimgeour circulaient encore dans les couloirs, la journée. Mais ils se contentaient de poser des questions et de distribuer les repas. A 17h, ils quittaient les lieux, laissant le champ libre aux Détraqueurs. Ceux_-_ci ne se souciaient pas d'entretenir les locaux. Considérant la facilité avec laquelle Regulus était parvenu à passer d'un bâtiment à l'autre, grâce à l'insalubrité des lieux, Sirius trouvait étrange que le Ministère n'ait pas entamé les travaux de réparations et d'entretien nécessaires.

Ils avaient d'autres soucis en tête, très certainement.

Pourtant, Sirius ne pouvait s'empêcher de penser qu'ils n'avaient pas le bon sens des priorités. La première chose qu'ils auraient dû faire, c'était de renforcer la sécurité de la prison, et s'assurer qu'il n'y aurait pas d'autre évasion.

_Ils s'en remettent aux Détraqueurs, _pensa Sirius.

Comme si les Détraqueurs avaient pu les empêcher de s'évader, Regulus et lui… Sa forme animagus le préservait plutôt bien de leur pouvoir maléfique. Et Regulus… Apparemment, ses dons d'occlumancie étaient assez développés pour les tenir en échec. Sirius ne l'aurait jamais soupçonné…

Sirius écarta Regulus de ses pensées. Il était mal à l'aise, toutes les fois qu'il s'interrogeait vraiment sur les pouvoirs de son frère.

Quoi qu'il en soit... Sirius était prêt à parier que la prison ne tarderait pas à connaître de nouvelles fuites de prisonniers. Dès que Malefoy aurait placé un homme à lui à la tête de la prison. Ce n'était qu'une question de temps.

Il parvint assez facilement devant la porte du quartier de Haute Sécurité. Il ne croisa que peu de Détraqueurs, dans la cour. Sans doute étaient_-_ils tous massés dans les quartiers de détention, se repaissant des prisonniers… Il s'assit sur son arrière_-_train et contempla la porte bardée de fer devant lui un long moment.

Il n'avait pas la moindre envie de retourner là_-_dedans.

_Tu n'as pas fait tout ce chemin-là pour rien !_ se morigéna_-_t_-_il. _Il faut que tu entres. Que tu trouves Rodolphus ou Rabastan Lestrange, et que tu leur poses la question… Il faut trouver la coupe…_

Il faisait un froid glacial, dans la prison, et tout n'était que saleté, et désespoir, et souffrance… Il tremblait de tous ses membres, rien qu'au souvenir de ce qu'il avait enduré là, pendant huit mois…

Il prit une profonde inspiration et reprit forme humaine. Il devait ouvrir la porte. Il le fallait.

XXXXXXX

Le cœur battant à tout rompre, Remus se précipita vers Harry. Le cri de l'enfant était si déchirant qu'il sentait la panique le submerger. Il l'attrapa par les épaules et chercha à l'attirer contre lui.

« Maman… » geignit le petit garçon, se débattant contre son étreinte.

Alors, Remus plongea son regard dans le bureau. Et il la vit. Lily. Elle se tenait devant la porte, tournée vers Severus, aussi belle que dans les souvenirs de Remus… Mais inquiétante. « Lily… » murmura Remus, d'une voix étranglée. Ses bras se couvrirent de chair de poule. Ce n'était pas possible. Lily Potter était morte. Elle ne pouvait pas se trouver là, dans la maison de Sirius…

Harry chercha une nouvelle fois à se dégager, prêt à se lancer dans le bureau. « Non, Harry ! s'exclama Remus. Ce n'est pas ta maman ! Ta maman n'est plus là ! »

La femme tourna ses yeux incroyablement verts vers eux et esquissa un sourire. Remus brandit sa baguette devant lui, resserrant sa prise sur Harry de son bras libre. « Je ne sais pas ce que tu es, mais tu n'es pas Lily ! déclara_-_t_-_il, fermement. Va_-_t_-_en ! »

Derrière l'apparition, Severus s'agrippait au bureau de Mr Black, d'une pâleur mortelle. « Qu'est_-_ce que tu as fait ?! lui cria Remus. Severus ?! » Rogue sursauta et détourna un bref instant le regard de Lily.

Remus ne se souvenait pas de lui avoir déjà vu un air aussi terrifié.

« Je… balbutia Rogue. Je ne sais pas…  
_-_ Severus, Severus… fit Lily, d'une voix qui n'était pas exactement celle que Remus connaissait. Tu aurais tellement à gagner… Ne le vois_-_tu pas ? Regarde_-_moi… »

De pâle, Rogue devint blême. Ses lèvres décolorées se pincèrent un peu plus. _Il souffre_, réalisa Remus. Quelle que soit la chose qui était avec eux dans ce bureau, il fallait qu'elle disparaisse. Elle était dangereuse, et mauvaise. Remus en était persuadé. Jamais la véritable Lily n'aurait suscité chez lui un tel malaise.

« Elle est morte, Severus ! fit Remus. Ce n'est pas Lily ! »

La _chose_ tourna de nouveau les yeux vers lui. Des yeux qui virèrent du vert émeraude au rouge sang. Harry hoqueta et fondit brusquement en larmes.

_Il faut éloigner Harry… _pensa Remus, confusément. _Il ne doit pas voir __**ça**__ !_

Mais il ne pouvait pas non plus laisser Severus seul avec l'apparition. Pas sans savoir quel danger celle_-_ci pouvait leur faire courir. Il fallait que Rogue se réveille, qu'il se tire de sa contemplation morbide et qu'il réagisse !

« Severus, bon sang ! cria Remus. Ne reste pas planté comme ça ! Dis_-_moi comment cette chose est apparue ! »

Il aurait bien lancé tous les sorts offensifs qu'il maîtrisait sur cette chose affreuse qui osait pervertir l'image de Lily. Mais ne sachant pas à quoi il avait affaire, il était conscient que ce n'était certainement pas la meilleure des idées. Seul Severus pouvait l'éclairer.

« C'est le médaillon… murmura Rogue, d'une voix rauque. C'est… sorti du médaillon… Quand je l'ai ouvert… »

Le médaillon ? L'horcruxe ? Mais pourquoi Voldemort y aurait_-_il mis l'image de Lily Potter ?

« D'accord ! dit Remus, déterminé. Il faut détruire ce truc !  
_-_ Non, Severus… coupa l'image de Lily. Tu sais qu'il ne faut pas ! Si tu le fais, tu perdras tout, tout espoir… Ne me laisse pas partir, pas avec lui ! »

Sous le regard stupéfait de Remus, une nouvelle forme se matérialisa brusquement à côté de celle de Lily. Tout aussi familière.

La gorge serrée, Remus souleva Harry du sol et le plaqua contre sa poitrine. Il ne devait pas voir cela. Il ne fallait pas qu'il voit…

James Potter.

Il se jeta brusquement sur Lily, l'entraînant dans une étreinte qui n'avait rien de tendre. Il la domina de toute sa taille – une taille qui était bien supérieure à celle du véritable James – comme s'il cherchait à l'engloutir.

Rogue poussa un cri. D'un geste rapide, il saisit sa baguette abandonnée sur le bureau, la braqua sur les deux corps emmêlés devant lui et lança un sortilège d'expulsion en direction de James… qui traversa celui_-_ci sans le mettre à mal, rebondit contre le mur d'en face, et percuta Remus.

Le jeune homme se sentit projeté vers l'arrière, entraînant Harry avec lui dans sa chute.

XXXXXXX

Sirius avait repris sa forme canine pour gravir les escaliers menant aux cellules des Mangemorts. Comme il l'avait supposé, les Détraqueurs étaient en nombre beaucoup plus important, ici, que dans la cour et aux abords immédiats des bâtiments.

_Ignore-les, ignore-les, _répétait_-_il comme un mantra.

Mais les Détraqueurs étaient tellement absorbés par les prisonniers, qu'ils dédaignèrent à peu près complètement l'animal tremblant qui se glissait entre eux.

Sirius traversa les différents couloirs, s'efforçant de rester sourd aux suppliques et aux pleurs des prisonniers. Il avait vécu dans cet enfer, il l'avait enduré… Il n'était ici que de passage… Tout serait bientôt fini… Il ne fallait pas qu'il se laisse submerger par la folie ambiante.

_Ce sont des Mangemorts… Ils ont torturé, et tué, ils ne méritent pas de compassion, ne te laisse pas contaminer par leur désespoir…_

Il se força à repenser à James et Lily, à leur maison dévastée, à leurs corps sans vie… C'était douloureux… Et il sentit sa colère se réveiller, son désir de vengeance le brûler. C'étaient ces sentiments_-_là, qui l'avaient préservé les huit mois passés.

Il s'arrêta quelques pas avant la cellule de Rodolphus Lestrange. Son cœur se mit à battre un peu plus vite, et un instant, il ne fut plus concentré que sur la mission qu'il avait à accomplir. Il reprit forme humaine et tira sa baguette de sa poche. Quelques Détraqueurs tournèrent leurs têtes encapuchonnées vers lui, et convergèrent vers lui. Sirius inspira profondément et brandit sa baguette. Il devait se concentrer, il devait réussir… Il pensa à tout ce pour quoi il devait se battre, il pensa à James et Lily, il pensa à Remus, qu'il avait abandonné dans sa folie furieuse, il pensa à son frère Regulus, qu'il avait poussé dans les bras des Mangemorts et qui l'attendait perdu au milieu de l'océan, ballotté dans le bateau moldu qu'ils avaient dérobés… il pensa à Harry s'endormant dans son petit lit près de lui, aux rares rires qui n'étaient adressés qu'à lui…

« _Spero patronum_ ! »

Le patronus jaillit subitement et fonça droit devant lui, repoussant les Détraqueurs vers le fond du couloir. Un lion gigantesque, menaçant, que Sirius était bien certain n'avoir jamais fait apparaître auparavant.

Un peu abasourdi, il regarda la forme argentée faire place nette devant lui. Devant la cellule de Rodolphus Lestrange.

Il avait réussi.

XXXXXXX

« Non, ce n'est pas James Potter, il est mort… » murmura Severus entre ses dents serrées. Ignorant le sort qui venait de le traverser et sans relâcher son étreinte sur la soit_-_disant Lily, le simulacre de James Potter tourna la tête vers lui, le fixant d'un regard intense derrière ses lunettes. Severus leva une nouvelle fois sa baguette. Mais c'était vain, et il en était conscient.

« Le médaillon ! » cria Remus, affalé sur le sol près de la porte.

Oui, bien sûr, le médaillon… Tout cela n'était qu'illusion, un mensonge généré par l'horcruxe pour le détourner de son but premier…

Il tendit la main et s'empara du bijou. L'objet lui parut effroyablement lourd, et palpitant d'une vie puissante. Il faillit le lâcher.

Près de la porte, Lupin s'était redressé. Prêt, sans doute, à lui venir en aide.

« Ta potion, Severus ! Jette ce truc dans le chaudron !  
_-_ C'est inutile, ça ne marche pas… fit Severus d'une voix éraillée. Il faudrait… il faudrait… »

Une pensée tentait de se frayer un chemin à travers son esprit embrouillé. Une pensée qu'il avait déjà eu auparavant…

« Si tu détruis le médaillon, tout sera fini, lança le faux James, d'un ton vaguement triomphant. Elle sera à moi pour toujours ! Alors vas_-_y, fais_-_le ! »

Le regard de Lily s'accrocha à celui de Severus, à la fois désespéré et… aguicheur ? Un regard qui n'était définitivement pas celui de la jeune femme. Jamais Lily ne l'aurait regardé ainsi, jamais elle ne lui avait laissé ne serait_-_ce qu'espérer qu'elle partagerait un jour ses sentiments. Et maintenant, elle était morte. Et à James Potter, pour l'éternité.

« Non, non, susurra une voix au fond de sa tête. Elle pourrait encore être à toi ! Potter est mort, il n'est plus un obstacle, et ma puissance, mon incommensurable puissance… Je pourrais la faire tienne, si tu le désires ! »

Non. Personne ne revenait de la mort. L'idée était absurde, choquante. Tentante.

Lupin avançait dans la pièce, il était à deux pas à peine du couple toujours enlacé. Mais il se retourna brusquement vers la porte, la détermination et l'urgence cédant le pas à une peur renouvelée.

L'enfant geignait, toujours allongé sur le sol, pris de convulsions.

« Harry ! s'exclama Lupin, aussitôt à genoux à ses côtés. Bon sang… Severus ! »

Il tenta de plaquer le gosse sur le sol, de maintenir ses mouvements désordonnés.

Dans le bureau, les corps de James et Lily chancelèrent subitement. Sous le regard stupéfait de Severus, ils se déformèrent grossièrement, se mêlèrent l'un à l'autre, enflèrent de façon horrible, parodie de figure humaine. Et le médaillon…

Il chauffait, dans sa main, et pulsait comme un cœur obstiné à vivre. Le regard de Severus se voila. Ses tempes se mirent à bourdonner furieusement et une nausée subite lui serra la gorge.

La _chose_, à l'intérieur du bijou, voulait sortir, se déployer. Et Severus ne savait pas comment l'en empêcher.

XXXXXXX

Rodolphus Lestrange risqua un regard en direction de la grille. Quelque chose d'inattendu s'était produit. Il ne savait pas quoi, mais il le savait. Il le sentait. Il réalisa brusquement qu'il faisait beaucoup moins froid.

Il se mit sur ses genoux, reprenant peu à peu possession de ses esprits. Il s'appelait Rodolphus Lestrange, il était enfermé dans une cellule d'Azkaban. Pas tout seul. Ses amis étaient là aussi, prisonniers. Et son frère Rabastan.

Il inspira profondément et s'obligea à quitter le fond de sa cellule. Le couloir semblait désert, les Détraqueurs avaient fichu le camp.

« Rabastan… ? appela_-_t_-_il. Rabastan, tu entends ?! Ils sont partis… »

Un vague geignement lui répondit. Rabastan était moins solide que lui_-_même, il l'avait toujours été. Une partie de lui le méprisait pour cela. Mais il était _de son sang_. Il devait le soutenir malgré tout.

« Rabastan ! » tenta_-_t_-_il une nouvelle fois.

Des bruits de pas. Il se tut et tendit l'oreille. Ce n'était sans doute pas le moment pour leur servir leur repas. Il avait fini la gamelle infâme que les Aurors avaient déposée sous sa grille un peu plus tôt. Quand, précisément, c'était impossible à dire. Mais Rodolphus était bien certain qu'il ne s'était pas écoulé une nuit entière.

Les pas ralentirent et s'arrêtèrent. Surpris, Rodolphus constata que le visiteur était maintenant posté juste devant sa cellule.

Rodolphus battit des paupières, la surprise se muant en stupeur. Et un instant, il douta de ses yeux.

« Bonjour, Rodolphus… » dit une voix aux accents traînants qu'il identifia aussitôt.

Le cœur battant, Rodolphus s'agrippa à ses barreaux, ouvrant des yeux ébahis, et plein d'espoir.

« Lucius… Lucius ! s'exclama_-_t_-_il. Sors_-_moi d'ici ! »

Lucius Malefoy lui adressa un sourire vaguement condescendant, non dénué d'une pointe de pitié. Cela suffit à mettre Rodolphus hors de lui. Il n'avait pas besoin d'un Malefoy paradant devant sa cellule ! Il avait juste besoin qu'on lui ouvre la porte et qu'on le sorte de cet enfer !

« Je ne peux pas, Rodolphus. Le Ministère saurait immédiatement que ce serait moi, et je tiens à rester libre. »

De rage, Rodolphus donna un violent coup dans la grille, qui se contenta de rendre un bruit sourd.

« Qu'est_-_ce que tu fais ici, alors ?! Tu viens nous prouver à quel point tu as été _malin_ ?! Les Aurors finiront par te tomber dessus, et ils t'enfermeront ici comme ils l'ont fait avec nous ! Tu ne vaux pas mieux que nous, Malefoy !  
_-_ Tu ferais mieux de prier pour que tel ne soit pas le cas ! répondit Malefoy, sentencieusement. Car bientôt, très bientôt, je vous sortirai tous de là.  
_-_ Tous… ?  
_-_ Oui, tous. Tu as devant toi le nouveau bras droit du nouveau Ministre de la Magie ! Alors patience. »

La gorge de Rodolphus se serra. Quelque chose qui ressemblait furieusement à de l'espoir venait de se réveiller au fond de lui.

« Mais… reprit Malefoy. Avant cela… J'ai besoin d'un service.  
_-_ Un service ?! Tu me demandes à _moi_ un service ?! Lequel de nous deux crève à petits feux dans ce trou à rat ?!  
_-_ Ce n'est pas pour moi, Rodolphus, c'est pour… le Maître. »

Rodolphus plissa les yeux, cherchant à comprendre. Le Maître ? C'était absurde. Il avait été tué par le gosse, le petit Potter. Et c'était pour cela qu'ils avaient perdu la guerre et qu'il moisissait maintenant ici, à Azkaban.

« Es_-_tu toujours fidèle au Maître, Rodolphus ? demanda Lucius.  
_-_ Le Maître est…  
_-_ Ttt tttt… fit Malefoy, secouant négativement la tête. Méfie_-_toi de ce que tu avances, Rodolphus, tu pourrais le mécontenter ! Et tu sais qu'il n'est pas sage, de le mettre en colère…  
_-_ Il est donc…  
_-_ Evidemment ! Croyais_-_tu vraiment qu'un bébé et sa sang_-_de_-_bourbe de mère pouvaient venir à bout d'un sorcier aussi puissant ?! C'est ridicule !  
_-_ Alors, tout n'est pas fini ? demanda Rodolphus, son espoir se raffermissant.  
_-_ Non. Tout ne fait que commencer. Et bientôt, tu pourras reprendre sa place à ses côtés dans cette guerre. Mais pour cela, il faut que tu répondes à une question.  
_-_ Laquelle ? »

Rodolphus tendit avidement le cou vers le visiteur, le fixant de ses yeux brûlants. Il ferait tout, _tout_, pour contenter le Maître. Surtout si cela devait hâter sa libération.

« Le Maître avait confié un objet à ton père. Un objet très précieux. Vois_-_tu de quoi je parle ? »

Rodolphus fronça les sourcils. Oui, il se souvenait… Il sentit son espoir flancher.

« Oui…  
_-_ Peux_-_tu me dire ce que c'était ?  
_-_ Une coupe… murmura Rodolphus réticent. Une petite coupe en or…  
_-_ Exactement ! Où est_-_elle ? »

Le regard de Lucius s'était mis à briller de façon particulière. Rodolphus sentait une pointe d'excitation et d'impatience, derrière la voix traînante et l'air nonchalant.

« Elle… »

Rodolphus plongea ses doigts crasseux dans la toison de ses cheveux emmêlés et pouilleux. S'il le disait… Lucius reviendrait_-_il le sortir d'ici, comme il l'avait promis ?

« Alors ? insista Malefoy. Le Maître la réclame !  
_-_ Je… Je suis désolé… »

Le visage de Malefoy se tendit. Désarroi et effroi.

« Parle ! lâcha_-_t_-_il. Où est_-_elle ? Qu'est_-_ce que vous en avez fait ?!  
_-_ Rien ! protesta Rodolphus. Ce n'est pas nous… !  
_-_ Explique_-_toi ! Vite, avant que je perde patience !  
_-_ Elle a été volée ! »

XXXXXXX

« Severus, fais quelque chose ! supplia Lupin, retenant Harry contre le sol. Kreattur ! Kreattur ! »

L'Elfe de Maison apparut brusquement et jeta un regard stupéfait à la petite forme agitée de convulsions.

« Il faut éloigner Harry, Kreattur ! dit Remus d'une voix pressante. Vite ! »

L'Elfe fit un pas vers l'enfant, visiblement réticent.

Dans le bureau, les formes mêlées de James et Lily Potter s'étaient muées en un gigantesque serpent aux écailles luisantes. Avec un sifflement sinistre, il se rua vers la porte et vers le petit groupe.

« Non ! » cria Severus.

Le serpent tourna la tête vers lui, puis vers Remus et l'enfant, comme s'il hésitait. Un brusque cri poussé par Harry ramena son attention vers celui_-_ci. Le serpent ondula, se déploya davantage, menaçant…

Le médaillon irradiait une chaleur presque insupportable, maintenant, et Severus faillit le lâcher. Il serra les dents. Assez. Cela suffisait. Il _devait_ reprendre le dessus. Retrouver ses esprits.

La potion.

Elle n'avait pas fonctionné, certes… Elle n'avait pas pénétré le médaillon. Mais il avait prévu ce cas de figure, non ?! Il l'avait prévu…

La tête maintenant beaucoup plus claire, il reposa sa baguette et tendit la main vers le tas d'ingrédients posés sur la déserte. Ce qu'il avait volé l'après_-_midi même reposait là, au milieu des fioles et des bocaux. Une corne d'éruptif.

Il la saisit d'une main ferme et en plongea la pointe dans le chaudron.

La corne pouvait percer n'importe quoi. Et ses propriétés intrinsèques alliées à la potion qu'il avait concoctée…

« Stupéfix ! »

Le sort que Lupin lança sur le serpent resta évidemment sans effet. Il traversa la silhouette menaçante, et se perdit au fond du bureau. Et pourtant… Pourtant, la forme matérialisée recula, comme repoussée par quelque chose de plus puissant qu'elle.

Il n'était plus temps d'hésiter. D'un geste brusque, Severus posa le médaillon sur le bureau et brandit la corne au_-_dessus d'elle, prêt à frapper.

L'air, dans la pièce, se mit à trembler, comme sous l'action d'une flamme intense. Un instant, un flux de pure magie environna Severus, et il chancela.

« Vas_-_y ! lui lança Remus. Vas_-_y ! »

Alors, il frappa.

XXXXXXX

Sirius n'en croyait pas ses oreilles. La coupe de Poufsouffle, l'horcruxe de Voldemort, volé ?! Rodolphus se moquait_-_il de lui ?!

« Qu'est_-_ce que tu racontes… ? lui demanda_-_t_-_il sèchement.  
_-_ Ce n'est pas ma faute ! répliqua Rodolphus d'un ton désagréablement geignard. Nous avons été cambriolés ! Il y a bien… vingt ans, de cela !  
_-_ Vingt ans ?! Et… Vous n'avez rien dit ?!  
_-_ Le Maître se serait fâché… Mon père ne voulait pas que nous subissions sa colère ! Il disait… Qu'il valait mieux qu'il ne sache rien ! Qu'on pouvait toujours retrouver la coupe ! Je n'y suis pour rien, Lucius ! Dis au Maître que je n'y suis pour rien ! Je n'étais qu'un enfant, à l'époque ! »

Sirius ne répondit pas.

Vingt ans. Vingt ans s'étaient écoulés depuis que cette fichue coupe avait disparu.

Comment en retrouver la trace, maintenant ?! Elle pouvait être n'importe où ! Sirius sentit le découragement l'envahir. Au fond du couloir, le patronus qui tenait les Détraqueurs loin de la cellule de Lestrange perdit de sa brillance.

« Qui a fait le coup ? demanda Sirius, s'accrochant encore à l'espoir d'une trace, aussi infime soit_-_elle.  
_-_ Je n'en sais rien ! Je te l'ai dit, Lucius, je n'étais qu'un gosse ! Ces choses_-_là n'avaient pas la moindre importance pour moi ! Dis au Maître… Dis_-_lui que je suis désolé !  
_-_ Je n'y manquerai pas, Rodolphus. »

Il tourna les talons. Il avait tiré de Rodolphus tout ce qu'il pouvait, il était inutile qu'il s'attarde davantage.

« Lucius ! appela Lestrange. Tu nous libèreras, hein ?! Tu as promis de le faire !  
_-_ Va pourrir en enfer, Lestrange !  
_-_ Non ! »

Sous les imprécations de Lestrange, Sirius s'éloigna de la cellule et reprit sa forme canine.

XXXXXX

Tout l'air de la pièce sembla brusquement se contracter, comme s'il était aspiré en un point unique : le médaillon transpercé qui reposait sur le bureau de Mr Black. Le serpent disparut, comme soufflé par la déflagration d'une explosion muette.

Tremblant de tous ses membres, Remus baissa les yeux sur Harry. Celui_-_ci reposait, inerte, sur le sol. Les convulsions avaient cessé. D'une main fébrile, Remus chercha son pouls, et respira plus légèrement lorsqu'il le sentit battre régulièrement.

« Monsieur Remus… ? murmura Kreattur, apparemment aussi déboussolé que lui_-_même. Que s'est_-_il passé ? »

Remus se redressa et se tourna vers Severus. Celui_-_ci était toujours près du bureau. Une main plaquée sur le médaillon, l'autre, tenant la corne d'éruptif.

« Severus ? » appela_-_t_-_il doucement.

Le jeune homme leva la tête vers lui. Un regard plein de terreur, qui poussa Remus à se précipiter dans la pièce, à ses côtés.

« Remus… souffla Rogue. J'ai… Je… »

Il leva la main qui avait tenu le médaillon devant lui, avec un mélange de stupéfaction et de terreur pure.

« Je me suis blessé… »

Remus lui saisit le poignet, tandis que le jeune homme chancelait.

« L'antidote… murmura Severus. Il faut l'antidote, là… »

Remus se saisit de la fiole posée soigneusement en évidence. Il devait agir vite, ne pas laisser la panique le gagner et annihiler ses capacités de réaction. Il déboucha la fiole et la versa aussitôt sur le doigt rougi par le sang.

« Ça y est, ça y est ! dit_-_il, croisant le regard de Severus. J'y suis…  
_-_ Non… Non, c'est trop tard, il faut… il faut… Coupe_-_le, Remus ! »

Remus aurait voulu protester, lui dire que ce n'était pas la peine… Mais le regard suppliant de Severus lui fit prendre aussitôt la décision qui s'imposait. Il saisit le petit couteau posé sur la desserte, coinça la main de Rogue sur le bureau et lui trancha net l'index de la main gauche.

Rogue flancha, mais pas un cri ne lui échappa. Plus pâle que la mort, il se saisit de la fiole d'antidote et la versa sur sa main ensanglantée.

Pendant un instant, Remus retint son souffle, les yeux fixés sur le doigt tranché qui noircissait à une vitesse phénoménale et sur la main mutilée de Rogue.

Puis, celui_-_ci s'effondra. Il se laissa tomber sur le sol, serrant sa main blessée contre sa poitrine.

« Ça va… murmura_-_t_-_il, en direction de Remus, pétrifié. Ça va… »


	10. Chapitre 10

Chapitre 10

Harry avait finalement arrêté de pleurer. Il s'était endormi, lové dans les bras de Remus. Le jeune homme en était soulagé. Lorsque l'enfant avait repris connaissance, quelques instants seulement après la destruction de l'horcruxe, il s'était mis à sangloter de façon compulsive, et rien de ce qu'avait dit ou fait Remus n'était parvenu à le calmer.

Maintenant, Remus était épuisé, émotionnellement vidé. A moitié étendu sur le canapé du salon, il regardait Harry dormir, attentif. Il ne comprenait toujours pas ce qui lui était arrivé : pourquoi il avait quitté la chambre pour descendre au bureau, pourquoi il avait réagi d'une si étrange façon dans le hall, comme s'il avait _senti_ ce qui se passait derrière la porte close. Pourquoi il s'était mis à convulser si violemment.

Il avait examiné Harry sous toutes les coutures, pour s'assurer qu'il allait bien, du moins, physiquement. Il n'avait rien trouvé d'anormal. Il aurait bien voulu l'aide de Kreattur, au moins pour maintenir l'enfant le temps qu'il fasse son examen, mais l'Elfe était occupé à soigner la main mutilée de Rogue. Et il semblait bien décidé à ne pas approcher de Harry. Remus aurait bien voulu savoir pourquoi.

Tout s'embrouillait, dans sa tête, et il y avait une bonne dizaine de questions dont il aurait bien aimé avoir la réponse.

Il tourna la tête vers Rogue, enfoui au fond d'un fauteuil, toujours aussi pâle. Il serrait sa main bandée contre sa poitrine. Et il tremblait, comme s'il ne s'était pas encore remis du choc. Jamais Remus ne l'avait vu ainsi. Jamais il n'aurait pensé éprouver pour lui un tel élan de compassion.

« Tu as toujours mal ? demanda_-_t_-_il à mi_-_voix, pour ne pas réveiller Harry.  
_-_ Ça va, répondit Rogue, laconique. Kreattur m'a donné une potion anti_-_douleur.  
_-_ Je suis désolé…  
_-_ Arrête ça, Lupin », coupa Severus d'un ton sec.

Remus soupira, mais ne releva pas. Il pouvait parfaitement comprendre que Rogue ne veuille pas s'étendre sur ce qu'il venait de subir.

« Le médaillon… poursuivit_-_il cependant. Est_-_il vraiment détruit ?  
_-_ Tu l'as vu, non ? »

A la vérité, non. Occupé à calmer Harry, il n'avait qu'à peine jeter un regard à l'horcruxe. De toute façon, même s'il l'avait examiné plus attentivement, Remus n'aurait peut_-_être pas su dire s'il était ou non définitivement détruit.

« Tu as réussi, murmura_-_t_-_il. La… chose… Le serpent… Il a disparu quand tu as percé le médaillon…  
_-_ C'était une simple apparition, destinée à protéger l'horcruxe, souffla Severus, visiblement à bout.  
_-_ Mais pourquoi Lily ? Pourquoi a_-_t_-_on vu Lily ? » demanda Remus.

Rogue garda le silence. Mais son regard était éloquent. _Ne pose pas cette question. Ne m'oblige pas à répondre_. Remus se mordit les lèvres, brusquement conscient d'avoir assisté à quelque chose de particulièrement intime. Quelque chose que Severus ne souhaitait certainement pas partager avec lui, même s'il lui avait sauvé la vie. Remus pouvait se passer d'une réponse. Il le ferait, parce que le jeune homme enfoncé dans le fauteuil en face de lui était au bord de l'effondrement, parce que lui_-_même se sentait rudement éprouvé, et parce qu'il n'avait tout simplement pas envie de creuser plus loin l'idée troublante qui venait de se former au fond de sa tête.

« Et pourquoi ce fichu serpent ne s'est_-_il pas concentré sur toi, au lieu de nous menacer, Harry et moi ? » demanda_-_t_-_il plutôt.

Rogue leva vers lui un regard particulièrement las.

« Je n'en sais vraiment rien, Lupin… Comme je ne sais pas pourquoi le gosse a réagi comme il l'a fait… Est_-_ce parce qu'il a vu sa mère ? C'est… »

Il haussa les épaules en geste d'ignorance.

« Tu devrais aller te coucher, proposa Remus.  
_-_ Toi aussi. Tu n'as pas l'air bien vaillant. Plus miteux que d'ordinaire, je dirais… »

Remus esquissa un sourire, tant il était évident que Rogue se forçait à le rabrouer. L'absolu manque de conviction dans le ton retirait tout ce que la remarque pouvait avoir de blessant.

« Je ne vais pas risquer de réveiller Harry en le portant jusque là_-_haut. S'il se remet à pleurer et crier…  
_-_ Tu devrais lui lancer un sort. Lui_-_aussi, a besoin de récupérer.  
_-_ Non. Je ne m'y risquerai pas. Je… Il se passe quelque chose de curieux, avec Harry. Et d'inquiétant. Je ne veux pas me risquer à lever ma baguette sur lui, même pour un sort anodin. Parce que je ne suis pas absolument pas certain que cela reste sans conséquence. »

Rogue ne releva pas. Il observa l'enfant endormi un moment, comme si ce qu'avait dit Remus avait suscité sa curiosité et l'avait détourné un court moment de ce qu'il venait de subir.

« On peut comprendre qu'il soit bouleversé, murmura_-_t_-_il. Après tout, il vient de voir ses parents morts se matérialiser devant lui…  
_-_ Il y a autre chose, Severus, coupa Remus. Nous l'avons déjà remarqué, Regulus et moi. Et Kreattur aussi, sent quelque chose.  
_-_ Quoi ?  
_-_ Je ne sais pas. Il semble incapable de nous éclairer. Il s'agit plus de _ressenti_ que de faits avérés…  
_-_ Et Black ? Il n'a rien vu ?  
_-_ Non. »

Rogue eut un petit reniflement méprisant.

« Son filleul pourrait se transformer en veracrasse sous ses yeux, il ne le remarquerait même pas…  
_-_ Harry est parfaitement… normal… quand il est avec Sirius. Et tu n'avais rien remarqué non plus, Severus.  
_-_ Je ne le vois qu'aux repas… Il ne vient pas dans la bibliothèque.  
_-_ C'est vrai. »

Rogue étira ses jambes devant lui. Remus remarqua qu'il ne tremblait plus, même s'il était toujours aussi pâle. Le simple fait de parler lui avait redonné un peu de baume au cœur, apparemment. Même si Remus était persuadé qu'il ne l'admettrait jamais.

« Quand Regulus et Sirius seront de retour, il faudra qu'on s'inquiète vraiment de ce qui arrive à Harry, reprit_-_il.  
_-_ Ça, en plus du reste… Nous avons supprimé un horcruxe, mais il y en a d'autres.  
_-_ La coupe…  
_-_ Et tous ceux auxquels nous n'avons pas songé. Il y a aussi le journal.  
_-_ Le journal… Celui qui se trouve chez les Malefoy… Tu as une idée de la façon dont nous pourrions le récupérer ?  
_-_ Avec la cape de Potter ? C'est risqué…  
_-_ Pas plus que de retourner à Azkaban…  
_-_ Oui… Sûr que ton copain Black serait partant pour ce genre d'entreprise…  
_-_ Parfois, l'audace paye, Severus.  
_-_ Mmpppffff… »

Rogue frotta sa main bandée d'un air songeur.

« Regulus et Sirius ne devraient plus tarder, maintenant. Il est presque quatre heures du matin… remarqua Remus. Tu es sûr que tu ne veux pas monter te coucher ?  
_-_ Je n'ai pas tellement envie de… »

Il se tut et se mordit les lèvres. Remus se contenta d'acquiescer d'un signe de tête. Il n'allait pas se moquer de lui. Ce à quoi il avait assisté l'avait trop fortement marqué pour qu'il ose le faire. Lui_-_même n'avait pas tellement envie de se retrouver seul, même si cela signifiait passer le reste de la nuit avec Rogue.

Remus remonta la couverture de laine apportée par Kreattur sur les épaules de Harry et se cala un peu mieux contre les coussins du canapé.

« Bonne nuit, Severus. »

XXXXXXX

Regulus ne parvenait pas à détacher ses yeux de la montre. Il avait passé une bonne heure à scruter les ténèbres dans le vain espoir d'apercevoir quelque chose au milieu de la masse liquide qui l'environnait. Mais, rendu nauséeux par le mouvement perpétuel des vagues, il avait fini par se fixer sur les aiguilles de sa montre.

Bientôt quatre heures.

Il avait fait ce qu'il fallait pour ne pas dévier de sa position, à l'aide d'un solide sort d'ancrage qu'il avait renouvelé trois fois depuis le départ de Sirius. Il ne lui restait plus qu'à attendre. Et à s'inquiéter. Il ne savait même pas si son frère était parvenu à atteindre l'île.

Bientôt quatre heures, et toujours aucune trace de Sirius.

Que se passerait_-_il, ensuite, si Sirius ne revenait pas ? Il lui avait promis de rentrer au port. Ils savaient tous les deux que les Aurors surveillaient toujours de près l'activité de celui_-_ci. Le vol d'un bateau, même moldu, même en aussi mauvais état que celui_-_ci, attirerait immanquablement leur attention.

Oui. Mais si Sirius était arrêté, à quoi bon cacher aux Aurors qu'ils avaient tenté de revenir dans l'île… ?

A moins, bien sûr… A moins que Sirius disparaisse purement et simplement. Les Détraqueurs qui surprenaient un intrus sur l'île étaient_-_ils censés prévenir les Aurors ou pouvaient_-_ils agir à leur guise ? Regulus avait très vite écarté de son esprit l'image de Sirius vidé de son âme et abandonné aux vagues qui se fracassaient sur le rocher stérile qui abritait la prison.

Quatre heures du matin.

Regulus se força à lever les yeux de sa montre. Des nœuds de plus en plus serrés se nouaient dans son ventre. Il _fallait _que Sirius revienne, là, tout de suite. Il ne se sentait pas la force de prendre une décision.

Il ne distinguait rien d'autre que des paquets d'eau noire qui montaient et descendaient sur l'horizon. Si Sirius tentait de regagner le bateau à la nage, il lui serait sans doute impossible de l'apercevoir avant les derniers mètres, il y avait bien trop de vagues, et il faisait encore trop sombre. L'idée effleura Regulus que Sirius pourrait éprouver les mêmes difficultés, de son côté. Comment retrouverait_-_il le chemin du bateau ?

Un signal. Il fallait qu'il envoie un signal, quelque chose qui mettrait Sirius sur la voie du retour. Il était quand même absurde qu'ils ne se soient pas posés la question du retour avant… ! Mais Sirius avait eu l'esprit tellement préoccupé par son retour dans l'île et la perspective de se trouver de nouveau en présence des Détraqueurs… !

Brandissant sa baguette au_-_dessus de lui, Regulus envoya une gerbe d'étincelles vers le ciel. Elles restèrent un moment en suspension dans l'air, avant de retomber dans la mer, autour du bateau, éclairant la masse liquide qui l'environnait. Il renouvela l'opération deux fois, avant d'apercevoir _quelque chose_ au sommet d'une vague. Un point qui surnageait péniblement. Son cœur se mit à battre plus vite et il se tendit vers l'horizon. Il était trop loin pour être sûr de ce qu'il avait vu. Peut_-_être n'était_-_ce qu'une ombre, sur la crête luisante de la vague.

« Allez, Sirius… » murmura_-_t_-_il.

Il lança une nouvelle pluie d'étincelles, concentrée sur ce point unique.

Il y avait bien quelque chose, là_-_bas, qui semblait avancer vers lui. Un profond soulagement envahi Regulus. Qui céda presque aussitôt à la panique, lorsqu'il perdit sa cible de vue. Une vague plus haute l'avait submergée. Ou peut_-_être Sirius – pourvu que ce soit bien Sirius ! – n'avait_-_il simplement plus la force d'avancer…

Les mains crispées sur le plat_-_bord du bateau, Regulus scrutait l'océan devant lui. Une tête velue reparut, loin, bien loin de lui. « Sirius ! appela Regulus. Tu y es presque ! »

Un instant, il se dit qu'il devait avancer à sa rencontre. Avant de réaliser qu'il serait incapable de démarrer le bateau. Il n'était absolument pas familiarisé avec ces engins moldus, leur fonctionnement était un parfait mystère, pour lui.

Il pouvait toujours se jeter à l'eau, et nager à la rencontre de Sirius. Mais pour quel bénéfice ? En admettant qu'il parvienne effectivement à le rejoindre, arriverait_-_il à le soutenir jusqu'au bateau ?

Il ne restait qu'une seule option. Il transplana.

L'eau glacée lui coupa presque le souffle. Battant des bras et des jambes, il remonta à la surface, soufflant et crachant, et jeta un regard éperdu autour de lui. Il ne distinguait Sirius nulle part, peut_-_être avait_-_il mal évalué la distance… ? Il leva bien haut sa baguette au_-_dessus de lui, et murmura un _lumos_.

Là, sur sa droite…

Le chien se débattait dans l'eau, comme s'il cherchait désespérément à ne pas se laisser sombrer. Il était à bout de force. Regulus mit sa baguette entre ses dents et nagea vers lui aussi rapidement que le lui permettaient ses membres engourdis par l'eau froide. Il atteignit l'animal, alors que celui_-_ci se laissait de nouveau submerger par une vague. Il l'attrapa par le cou, s'accrocha à lui aussi solidement qu'il le put, au risque d'être entraîner sous l'eau par son poids, prit sa baguette de sa main libre et transplana.

XXXXXXX

Lucius se redressa sur son lit, la poitrine oppressée, en nage. Il se passa une main tremblante sur le visage, tentant de reprendre ses esprits. Ce n'était qu'un cauchemar… Le cimetière, le cercueil, les Aurors qui attaquaient, avant de basculer dans les tombes ouvertes par une armée d'inferi… Ce n'était pas réel. Il était dans sa chambre, chez lui, en sécurité. Et Drago…

Son cœur se serra. Non, Drago n'était pas mort. Pas encore.

Une vague de tristesse le submergea, effaçant la peur irrationnelle du cauchemar. La santé de son fils déclinait de jour en jour. Ses moments d'éveil étaient de plus en plus rares. Et lorsqu'il ouvrait les yeux et les posaient sur ses parents… Lucius avait l'effroyable sensation que l'enfant ne les voyait même pas, comme si sa conscience l'avait déjà déserté.

Machinalement, il tendit la main vers le côté du lit où reposait Narcissa. Il ne fut pas surpris de le trouver vide. Sa femme se couchait bien près de lui, le soir. Mais elle n'y passait pas la nuit. Il la retrouvait invariablement dans la chambre de son fils, des cernes de plus en plus larges sous les yeux, le visage tellement défait qu'il la reconnaissait à peine. Si le chagrin minait Lucius, Narcissa, elle, basculait lentement vers le désespoir.

Il se leva, chaussa ses pantoufles, enfila sa robe de chambre et quitta sa chambre.

Tout était parfaitement silencieux, dans la maison. Et Lucius se demanda si _lui_ dormait. Ils avaient mis une chambre à sa disposition, mais il ignorait s'_il_ se couchait dans le grand lit confortable préparé pour lui. Lucius n'était pas sûr de vouloir connaître la réponse. L'idée qu'_il _se promène la nuit dans son manoir, alors que tout le monde dormait, le dérangeait profondément.

Mais il n'avait pas son mot à dire, n'est_-_ce pas ? Lucius était chez lui, mais _lui_ était le Maître…

Il poussa doucement la porte de la chambre de Drago. Comme il l'avait supposé, Narcissa était bien là, installée dans la bergère qu'elle avait tirée au chevet de son fils. Mais elle s'était assoupie. Sa tête reposait sur la soie brodée du fauteuil, si pâle que Lucius se demanda si elle non plus n'était pas malade. Elle lui paraissait tellement frêle, perdue sous la couverture qui la drapait…

Il se força à poser les yeux sur son fils.

Cela lui était de plus en plus difficile. Il était tellement petit, si jeune… La mort ne devrait jamais frapper les enfants, c'était trop…

Lucius inspira profondément. Ce genre de pensées n'était pas digne de lui. N'était_-_il pas le premier à reconnaître qu'il y avait parfois des nécessités qui légitimaient ce genre d'atrocité ? N'était_-_il pas prêt à mettre à mort Harry Potter, si d'aventure il parvenait à mettre la main sur lui ? Et pourtant, le petit Harry ne devait pas être plus âgé que Drago…

Faiblesse de parent… Orgueil du sang…

Drago aurait_-_il tant d'importance, pour lui, s'il n'était pas son unique héritier ?

Il effleura le front en sueur de son fils du bout des doigts. Il ne voulait pas songer à l'amour. S'il le faisait, s'il s'avisait de considérer cet enfant mourant comme autre chose que celui qui devait perpétuer son nom, il finirait par sombrer dans la folie qui rongeait son épouse.

Il devait rester pragmatique.

Il n'y avait qu'une chose à faire : trouver Harry Potter. Et Drago guérirait. Le Maître l'avait promis.

« Tu n'as plus beaucoup de temps, Lucius », remarqua une voix sifflante qui le fit sursauter violemment.

Le cœur battant, il se tourna vers le coin sombre de la chambre d'où était venue la voix. Sur la bergère, Narcissa remua et ouvrit les yeux. Il surprit son regard paniqué posé sur lui. Lui_-_même sentait une peur sourde s'insinuer en lui. Mais il devait se contrôler. Il était fondamental qu'il garde le contrôle.

« Nous faisons notre possible pour trouver Harry Potter. Mais Sirius l'a bien caché…  
_-_ Je croyais que Sirius Black était lui_-_même recherché par les Aurors… Comment cet homme parvient_-_il à vous tenir tous en échec ? »

La voix était méprisante. Et s'il y avait une chose que l'orgueil de Lucius ne supportait pas, c'était bien qu'on le méprise.

« Sirius n'est pas seul, il a des amis…  
_-_ L'Ordre du Phénix ? Faut_-_il que j'aille défier Dumbledore moi_-_même ?  
_-_ Vous n'êtes pas… »

Il se mordit la langue pour ne pas poursuivre. Il n'était jamais sage de mettre le Lord Noir face à ses faiblesses.

La silhouette perdue dans l'ombre de la chambre bougea légèrement, et Lucius frémit.

« Ton fils mourra par ta faute, Lucius…  
_-_ Non. Je retrouverai Harry. J'ai… j'ai un plan…  
_-_ Aussi utile que d'envoyer ce monstre de Greyback sur sa trace ?  
_-_ J'ai compris mon erreur ! Je vais m'attaquer au problème moi_-_même !  
_-_ Comment ?  
_-_ La fille… La guérisseuse d'Azkaban. Je suis sûr qu'elle sait quelque chose. »

Il y eut un reniflement méprisant.

« Elle est amoureuse de Regulus Black ! Et je suis sûr qu'elle sait où il se cache ! Ou du moins, qu'elle a un moyen pour entrer en contact avec lui ! » insista Lucius.

L'espoir qu'il vit s'allumer dans les yeux de sa femme lui fut brusquement insupportable, et il se détourna pour ne plus le voir.

« Je vais la faire parler, promit_-_il.  
_-_ Pourquoi ne pas l'avoir déjà fait, si tu es aussi sûr de ton fait, Lucius !  
_-_ Elle était sous la garde de Scrimgeour… Mais maintenant qu'elle est libre, et libre _grâce à moi_, j'ai bon espoir de la faire parler.  
_-_ Si elle est l'alliée de Regulus, elle doit savoir à quoi s'en tenir sur toi !  
_-_ Elle se méfie de moi. Mais… J'ai du veritaserum. Je compte le lui faire prendre. Et elle me dira tout ce qu'elle sait.  
_-_ Tout ?  
_-_ Tout ce que je veux savoir. »

Lucius retint son souffle. Il avait senti une pointe d'intérêt, dans la voix froide et sifflante.

« Demande_-_lui ce que Regulus a fait du médaillon. »

XXXXXXX

Regulus grelottait. Mais il était trop inquiet pour songer à se réchauffer. Le chien gisait sur le flanc, parfaitement inerte. Seule sa respiration laborieuse indiquait qu'il était bel et bien vivant.

« Allez, Sirius ! s'exclama Regulus, frictionnant l'animal de ses membres gourds. Réveille_-_toi ! »

Il ramassa sa baguette et lança un sort de séchage sur le chien. Celui_-_ci ne réagit même pas, lorsque le vent chaud lui ébouriffa le poil. L'inquiétude de Regulus monta encore d'un cran.

« Bon sang, Sirius ! Ouvre les yeux ! Reprends ta forme humaine ! Ne te laisse pas aller comme ça ! »

Il le secoua une nouvelle fois. Le chien laissa échapper une plainte, à peine un geignement.

« Debout ! ordonna Regulus. Redresse_-_toi ! Tu ne veux pas que je dise à Harry que son parrain a préféré abandonner que de se battre ?! Secoue_-_toi ! »

Le chien ouvrit les yeux. _Il est épuisé, _songea Regulus. _Il n'est pas blessé, il est juste épuisé…_ Il se pencha sur l'animal et caressa sa grosse tête trempée. « Là… murmura_-_t_-_il. Ça va aller, maintenant, nous sommes sur le bateau… Est_-_ce que ça va ? »

Le chien remua légèrement. Il ne tremblait plus, mais il semblait prêt à s'endormir. Regulus n'était pas certain que ce soit une bonne chose.

« Tu peux reprendre forme humaine ? » demanda_-_t_-_il.

Après un temps qui lui parut infiniment long, le chien se releva sur ses pattes chancelantes. Un instant plus tard, il avait disparu, laissant place à un Sirius complètement épuisé. Soulagé, Regulus le serra contre lui.

« Arrête_-_ça ! marmonna Sirius, cherchant à le repousser. Tu es trempé… » Eclatant d'un rire qui était surtout un rire de soulagement, Regulus tourna sa baguette vers lui_-_même pour se sécher à son tour. Ensuite, seulement, Sirius se laissa aller dans son étreinte.

« Tu m'as fait une peur bleue, avoua Regulus.  
_-_ Mmmhhh… Merci d'être venu me chercher…  
_-_ L'eau était sacrément froide…  
_-_ Ouais… »

Ils restèrent ainsi de longues minutes, reprenant leur souffle, puisant chaleur et réconfort l'un de l'autre.

Quand le cœur de Sirius se mit à battre moins violemment dans sa poitrine, lorsque sa respiration fut moins laborieuse et saccadée, Regulus s'écarta de lui. « Alors ? demanda_-_t_-_il, nerveux.  
_-_ Alors… ?  
_-_ La coupe ? Tu sais où elle se trouve ?  
_-_ Non. »

Regulus sentit son cœur se serrer. Tout cela pour rien… ?

« Ces imbéciles de Lestrange ont perdu la coupe, ajouta Sirius avec amertume. Elle a été volée !  
_-_ Volée… ?! Par qui ?  
_-_ Ça… je ne sais pas. Pas encore. Mais j'ai une idée pour le découvrir. »

Regulus ne releva pas. Il n'aimait pas les idées de Sirius. Elles le menaient toutes aux portes de la mort…

« Rentrons, dit Sirius, feignant de ne pas avoir remarqué sa subite réticence. Remus doit être inquiet. Et puis… j'ai besoin de quelques heures de sommeil ! »


	11. Chapitre 11

Chapitre 11

Le voyage du retour sembla se dérouler dans un brouillard. Regulus était écrasé de fatigue, et plein d'un étrange mélange d'inquiétude et de soulagement. Il avait laissé Sirius piloter le bateau jusqu'au port, Sirius qui paraissait toujours sous le point de s'écrouler. Il aurait été plus simple d'abandonner leur embarcation en pleine mer et de transplaner jusque chez eux. Mais Sirius avait refusé. Rien ne devait éveiller les soupçons des Aurors. Alors, il s'était installé près de Sirius, pendant que celui_-_ci manœuvrait pour les ramener, s'assurant simplement de temps à autre que son frère tenait le coup.

Il ne pouvait s'empêcher de l'admirer. Il se tenait là, debout, à diriger cet engin moldu que lui_-_même aurait été incapable de faire fonctionner, après avoir affronté l'océan glacé et les Détraqueurs… Sa volonté palliait à sa faiblesse physique. Le fameux courage des Gryffondors…

Ils n'avaient pas parlé du plan de Sirius pour retrouver la trace de la coupe. Regulus avait bien demandé, mais Sirius avait simplement écarté la question sans y répondre. Ce n'était pas le moment. Il avait besoin de se concentrer sur le voyage du retour, il y consacrerait ce qui lui restait d'énergie. Mais Regulus ne pouvait pas s'empêcher de se demander quelle folie était encore passée par la tête de son frère.

Sirius avait toujours été déraisonnable. S'il avait été un tout petit peu plus circonspect, peut_-_être les choses auraient_-_elles tournées différemment. Peut_-_être n'aurait_-_il pas claqué la porte de la demeure familiale. Regulus s'était souvent reproché de ne pas avoir essayé de l'arrêter. Il avait compris, désormais, que cela lui aurait été impossible. Sirius était un roc, inébranlable. Lorsqu'il avait pris une décision, il s'y tenait avec une constance impressionnante.

Ils arrivèrent au port avec l'aube. Sirius manœuvra jusqu'à l'emplacement où ils avaient trouvé le bateau, mais renonça à l'amarrer. Il était bien trop épuisé pour cela. Une fois couvert de la cape d'invisibilité, il se contenta de s'accrocher à son frère, tandis que celui_-_ci levait sa baguette pour transplaner.

Ils apparurent juste devant la porte de la maison. Après avoir frappé de la façon convenue, celle_-_ci s'ouvrit sur un Kreattur passablement agité. Regulus sentit aussitôt que quelque chose n'allait pas. Il s'empressa de refermer le battant derrière lui, tandis que Sirius poussait un soupir de soulagement.

« Kreattur… ? murmura Regulus. Quelque chose ne va pas ? »

L'Elfe hésita, et tourna la tête vers Sirius. Même si celui_-_ci s'était efforcé de ne pas se montrer trop cassant, ces derniers jours, Kreattur se méfiait toujours de lui, et de ses réactions un peu trop virulente.

« Où est Harry ? demanda Sirius presque aussitôt, posant un regard pénétrant sur l'Elfe. Est_-_ce qu'il est arrivé quelque chose à Harry… ?!  
_-_ Euh… Il a beaucoup pleuré, mais il va… Il… bafouilla Kreattur.  
_-_ Où est_-_il ?!  
_-_ Avec Monsieur Remus… Dans le salon… »

Regulus emboîta le pas à son frère. Lui_-_même était inquiet. Que s'était_-_il passé, pour que Kreattur soit si mal à l'aise ?

Harry était bien dans le salon, dormant dans l'étreinte protectrice de Lupin. Celui_-_ci ouvrit un œil, lorsque Sirius se planta devant le canapé. Severus était là également, remarqua Regulus. Plus pâle que jamais, plongé dans un sommeil qui ne semblait pas parvenir à lui apporter de repos.

« Remus… ? murmura Sirius. Qu'est_-_ce qui se passe… ?  
_-_ Ne t'inquiète pas, Sirius, répondit le jeune homme, se redressant légèrement. Harry va…bien…  
_-_ Bien ?! répéta Sirius d'une voix où perçait l'angoisse.  
_-_ Oui… Le pire est passé, j'imagine…  
_-_ Explique_-_moi ! »

Regulus approcha à son tour. Il y avait une tension formidable, chez son frère, comme s'il luttait pour ne pas arracher son filleul des bras de son ami.

« L'horcruxe. »

Ce n'était pas Lupin, mais Severus. Les deux Black tournèrent la tête vers lui. Il se rasseyait correctement dans le fauteuil, avec précaution. Regulus remarqua sa main bandée, et fronça les sourcils.

« Qu'est_-_ce que tu as fait, Severus ? demanda_-_t_-_il doucement.  
_-_ J'ai détruit le médaillon.  
_-_ Et Harry ?! coupa Sirius. Qu'a_-_t_-_il à voir avec ça ?!  
_-_ Il était là, répondit Severus avec lassitude. Il a vu… »

Il se tut et tourna la tête vers Lupin, cherchant son appui d'un regard. Regulus capta l'échange muet. C'était tellement inattendu, de la part de Rogue, qu'il se sentit un peu plus inquiet encore.

« Le médaillon avait sa propre défense, expliqua Remus posément, après s'être éclairci la voix. Il a généré… Des illusions… perturbantes… que Harry a vu.  
_-_ Qu'est_-_ce qu'il a vu ? demanda Sirius d'une voix blanche.  
_-_ Sa mère. »

Très pâle, Sirius tendit la main vers l'enfant et effleura la masse de cheveux ébouriffés contre la poitrine de Remus. Harry bougea légèrement, dévoilant son petit visage crispé par le chagrin et la peur, malgré le sommeil. Ce fut trop, pour Sirius, déjà éprouvé par la nuit qu'il venait de vivre. Il se tourna brusquement vers Severus, tournant naturellement sa hargne vers son vieil ennemi.

« Et tu ne pouvais pas faire en sorte de lui épargner ça ?! s'exclama_-_t_-_il. A moins que tu n'ais trouvé distrayant d'imposer ça au fils de James… ?!  
_-_ Ne dis pas de sottises, Sirius ! » coupa Remus.

Les lèvres pincées dans une moue de mépris, Rogue ne releva pas, mais il posa sur Sirius un regard de haine pure.

« Tu faisais joujou avec l'horcruxe sous les yeux de Harry ?! » poursuivit Sirius, serrant les poings.

Ses brusques éclats de voix réveillèrent Harry. Il posa un regard hagard sur Remus, puis sur son parrain, et fondit en larmes.

« Tais_-_toi, Sirius ! s'emporta Remus, serrant l'enfant contre lui. Tu n'étais pas là, tu ne sais pas… Tu effrayes Harry, arrête ! »

Sirius se détourna de Rogue et s'agenouilla près de Lupin, soudain beaucoup plus calme.

« Ne pleure pas, mon poussin… murmura_-_t_-_il. Ce n'est rien, je n'aurais pas dû crier… »

Harry s'extirpa de l'étreinte de Remus et tendit les bras vers lui. Sirius le serra contre lui, le berçant avec une tendresse que Regulus ne lui avait jamais vue, jusqu'à ce que ses pleurs s'éteignent.

Regulus tira une chaise près du fauteuil de Severus, qui ne quittait pas Sirius des yeux, plein d'une rage à peine contenue. « Raconte_-_moi, Severus, lui demanda_-_t_-_il doucement. Explique_-_moi ce qui t'es arrivé. » Rogue baissa les yeux sur sa main bandée. Il lui manquait au moins un doigt, remarqua Regulus en frissonnant.

Après avoir gardé le silence un long moment, Rogue se décida finalement à raconter.

XXXXXXX

Minerva MacGonagall frappa quelques coups discrets à la porte du bureau de Dumbledore. Le vieux sorcier s'était enfermé aussitôt après le départ de cette femme, la journaliste. Et si Minerva avait respecté son désir de solitude, elle brûlait de savoir ce qu'ils s'étaient dit. Elle avait laissé passer la nuit, mais elle avait décidé, au lever du jour, qu'il était temps qu'elle se manifeste.

Il n'y eut pas de réponse. Après une courte hésitation, Minerva décida d'entrer.

Dumbledore était bien là, la tête plongée dans sa pensine. Minerva avança jusqu'au bureau sur la pointe des pieds pour ne pas le déranger et s'installa sur une chaise. Elle attendit une bonne dizaine de minutes, avant que le directeur ne se redresse, l'air profondément songeur. Il ne parut même pas surpris de la voir dans son bureau.

« Je viens aux nouvelles, dit Minerva. Puisqu'il semble évident que vous n'êtes pas décidé à quitter votre bureau…  
_-_ J'ai été très occupé… murmura Dumbledore, en essuyant ses lunettes d'un air distrait.  
_-_ Vous avez l'air inquiet…  
_-_ Je le suis… »

Il rechaussa ses lunettes et s'assit sur son fauteuil avec un soupir.

« Expliquez_-_moi, Albus… l'encouragea Minerva.  
_-_ Cette jeune femme, Rita Skeeter… Elle prétend m'avoir été envoyée par Sirius Black.  
_-_ Et vous la croyez ?  
_-_ Aussi étonnant que cela puisse paraître… Il semble que ce soit la vérité. Les choses qu'elle m'a dites… Elle n'aurait pas parlé ainsi, autrement. Oui, je crois qu'elle a bien eu affaire à Sirius.  
_-_ Et ?  
_-_ Elle prétend que Voldemort est de retour. »

Minerva eut besoin de quelques secondes pour encaisser le choc. Tout comme Dumbledore, elle savait que ce retour était inévitable. Mais il était incroyable que le Lord Noir revienne déjà à l'attaque !

« Comment le sait_-_elle ? demanda_-_t_-_elle, pragmatique.  
_-_ Par Narcissa Malefoy. Apparemment, Lord Voldemort se serait réfugié dans leur manoir.  
_-_ J'ai du mal à y croire !  
_-_ Pour tout avouer… Moi_-_aussi, Minerva. Et il y a là quelque chose à creuser. D'urgence. Si Malefoy est bien en contact avec Voldemort… »

Il n'eut pas besoin de terminer sa phrase. Maintenant que Malefoy tirait les ficelles de son pantin au Ministère…

« Que devons_-_nous faire ?  
_-_ Malefoy ne me laissera pas approcher de chez lui. Il trouvera bien un prétexte pour me refuser l'accès de sa maison, s'il cache effectivement Voldemort – ou ce qu'il en reste… – chez lui. Il me faut un espion dans la place.  
_-_ Vous avez songé à quelqu'un en particulier ?  
_-_ Non, pas encore.  
_-_ Et la pensine ?  
_-_ Je cherchais des réponses… »

Dumbledore regarda les petites fioles alignées sur le bureau près de la pensine. Intriguée, Minerva se pencha vers elle.

« De vieux souvenirs… murmura le vieux sorcier. Quand l'influence de Tom Jedusor s'est affirmée, j'ai commencé à récolter tout ce que je pouvais sur lui… Et… J'avais une crainte, Minerva. Une crainte que Rita Skeeter vient de me confirmer.  
_-_ Laquelle ? demanda Minerva, frissonnant d'appréhension.  
_-_ Voldemort a bel et bien créé des horcruxes.  
_-_ Des… horcruxes ? »

Minerva pâlit. Dumbledore lui avait plusieurs fois affirmé que la disparition de Voldemort ne pouvait qu'être temporaire, car celui_-_ci n'avait sans doute pas été réellement tué par le sortilège, cette funeste nuit d'Halloween. Mais sans jamais vraiment expliquer d'où lui venait cette conviction.

« Regulus Black a, semble_-_t_-_il, découvert un horcruxe. Un médaillon.  
_-_ Regulus Black… ?  
_-_ Le jeune frère de Sirius… Bien plus malin et bien moins compromis que ce que j'avais imaginé, apparemment… Ah, Minerva ! Si seulement j'avais été un peu plus à l'écoute de mes étudiants, au lieu de me focaliser tellement sur la lutte contre les Mangemorts… ! »

Il paraissait vraiment accablé. Presque autant que lorsqu'il lui avait appris que Voldemort cherchait à éliminer la famille Potter.

« Albus… murmura_-_t_-_elle.  
_-_ Tant de gâchis… ! Si seulement j'avais pris le temps de les connaître un peu mieux, tous ces jeunes gens qui allaient finir en première ligne, dans cette guerre ! Ils étaient tellement brillants ! J'aurais peut_-_être pu empêcher Severus Rogue de finir dans le camp de l'ennemi… J'aurais découvert que James Potter, Sirius Black et Peter Pettigrow étaient des animagus… J'aurais… J'aurais peut_-_être _regardé_ Regulus Black… Au lieu de ne le voir que comme l'image terne et négative de son frère.  
_-_ Les choses auraient été différentes, sans doute. Mais pas forcément meilleures, contra doucement Minerva. Vous le savez très bien, Albus.  
_-_ Oui. Mais cela n'empêche pas les regrets. »

Il ramassa les fioles et les rangea soigneusement dans un petit coffre bardé de fer.

« Regulus Black, continua_-_t_-_il, presque pour lui_-_même. Pour moi, il n'était qu'un autre de ces fils de bonne famille que son héritage poussait naturellement à embrasser les idéaux des Mangemorts. Il semblerait que ce garçon ait été plus que cela…  
_-_ Un espion ?  
_-_ Non. Non, il n'a jamais cherché à contacter l'Ordre du Phénix. Non, je crois plutôt que Regulus cherchait ses propres réponses. Et que ce qu'il a découvert lui a ouvert les yeux sur un bon nombre de choses.  
_-_ Il est donc de notre côté.  
_-_ Oui. Maintenant, oui. Et il a un horcruxe en sa possession.  
_-_ Que va_-_t_-_il en faire ?  
_-_ Le détruire, vraisemblablement. Ou, du moins, essayer. Ce sont des objets magiques vraiment très puissants. J'ignore s'il en a les compétences… »

Il rangea la pensine, sous le regard songeur de Minerva. Elle se souvenait à peine de Regulus Black. Un garçon ordinaire, qui ne cherchait pas à se faire remarquer, contrairement à son frère aîné. Il avait côtoyé Severus Rogue, lors de la dernière année de celui_-_ci, et elle n'avait pas vu l'association d'un bon œil. Elle se doutait que Rogue avait rejoint les Mangemorts…

« Ce n'était pas un élève particulièrement brillant, remarqua_-_t_-_elle.  
_-_ Non… Mais il a indéniablement des connaissances en magie noire… D'après les Langues_-_de_-_plomb, c'est grâce à la magie noire, que les frères Black ont réussi à quitter Azkaban. Et je suis persuadé que ce n'est pas le fait de Sirius. »

Il se posta à la fenêtre, laissa son regard errer sur le parc.

« Sirius cherche d'autres horcruxes… reprit_-_il.  
_-_ D'autres… Combien y en a_-_t_-_il ?  
_-_ C'est ce qui reste à découvrir. Ils sont sur une piste, apparemment. Et… J'en ai une de mon côté. Minerva… Il faut savoir ce qu'il en est, réellement, du retour de Voldemort. Pouvez_-_vous vous en charger ?  
_-_ Bien sûr, Albus, mais j'aurais pensé…  
_-_ De mon côté, je me charge de cet objet… Oui… Ce pourrait être un horcruxe… Je vais le trouver et le détruire. »

Minerva se leva de sa chaise. Elle avait déjà une petite idée sur la façon dont elle devrait s'y prendre, pour pénétrer chez les Malefoy.

« J'ai renvoyé Miss Skeeter auprès des Black, reprit Dumbledore, alors qu'elle allait prendre congé. Il faut que nous nous entendions pour récupérer Harry. Si Voldemort est de retour, il ne sera en sécurité qu'à Poudlard.  
_-_ Ah, très bien ! Ce pauvre enfant…  
_-_ Remus Lupin lui a sauvé la vie…  
_-_ Espérons qu'il n'aura pas à réitérer l'exploit… »

XXXXXXX

Ainsi qu'ils l'avaient convenu avant son départ, Rita transplana à deux pas du 12 square Grimmaurd, derrière les poubelles d'un petit restaurant moldu. Là, elle appela Kreattur, qui devait la faire entrer dans la maison bardée de défenses.

Il régnait une atmosphère particulièrement lourde, dans la maison. Bien plus lourde qu'à son départ. Cela n'augurait rien de bon. Son intérêt ravivé, elle se dirigea tout droit vers le salon, à la recherche des quatre hommes.

Elle déboula en pleine joute verbale. Sirius, debout au milieu de la pièce, cherchait visiblement à convaincre ses interlocuteurs, élevant la voix pour couvrir les pleurs sporadiques de Harry. Regulus paraissait furieux. Remus, inquiet. Quant à Rogue, il était d'une pâleur mortelle, perdu au fond d'un fauteuil.

« Tu devrais d'abord songer à Harry ! s'emporta Regulus, les mains crispées sur l'accoudoir du fauteuil de Severus.  
_-_ Mais j'y songe, justement ! protesta Sirius, resserrant sa prise sur l'enfant. Il ne sera en sécurité que lorsque nous aurons détruit tous les horcruxes ! Tu as vu dans quel état il est… ?!  
_-_ Si tu arrêtais de t'énerver, peut_-_être qu'il se calmerait aussi ! contra Remus, se levant du canapé. Viens, Harry… »

L'enfant tourna la tête vers le jeune homme, visiblement perdu, hésitant entre son protecteur et son parrain. Sirius se mordit les lèvres, comme s'il ne contenait qu'à grand peine une colère grandissante.

« Je _suis_ calme ! protesta_-_t_-_il pourtant, se résignant à rendre l'enfant à son ami. Et lucide ! »

Rogue étouffa un grognement.

« Tu ne peux pas retourner au Ministère, Sirius ! intervint Regulus. C'est…  
_-_ Les réponses sont là_-_bas ! Il faut trouver la coupe, Regulus !  
_-_ Tu n'en sais rien ! Tu as passé une nuit éprouvante, tu devrais vraiment te reposer, avant de lancer des idées pareilles !  
_-_ Je veux en finir au plus vite !  
_-_ Tu ne sais même pas s'il est fiable !  
_-_ Il m'a aidé…  
_-_ Là, c'est autre chose ! Lui_-_aussi, devra prendre des risques ! Et… »

Les mots se bousculaient, dans la gorge de Regulus, comme s'il ne savait plus quel argument avancer pour faire mouche. Rita profita du blanc qui s'ensuivit pour entrer carrément dans le salon.

« Bonjour, Messieurs, dit_-_elle simplement.  
_-_ Manquait plus qu'elle… grommela Sirius, croisant les bras avec exaspération.  
_-_ Ravie de vous revoir aussi, Mr Black… Je pensais que vous seriez contents d'apprendre que je me suis bien acquittée de ma tâche…  
_-_ Merci, Miss Skeeter, répondit Remus, lui adressant l'un de ses sourires fatigués. Qu'a dit Dumbledore ?  
_-_ Qu'il allait chercher de son côté. Il soupçonnait le coup des horcruxes… »

Les quatre hommes échangèrent un regard un peu surpris.

« Il nous fait marcher… ? demanda Sirius, dubitatif. Comment envisager un truc pareil… ?! »

Remus haussa les épaules.

« Sait_-_il combien il y en a ? demanda Regulus.  
_-_ Non. Il a été plutôt laconique. De quoi parliez_-_vous ? »

Sirius et Regulus échangèrent un regard belliqueux, mais personne ne répondit.

« Vous avez une piste ? insista_-_t_-_elle. La coupe est au Ministère ?  
_-_ Non, répondit Remus. Enfin… nous l'ignorons. Elle a été dérobée aux Lestrange, il y a quelques années de cela.  
_-_ Oh… fit Rita, déçue. Alors, pourquoi Sirius parlait_-_il de se rendre au Ministère ?  
_-_ Vous n'avez pas vos oreilles dans vos poches, hein ?! lâcha Sirius froidement.  
_-_ Je vous ai prouvé que j'étais digne de confiance, non ? »

Sirius se mit à ricaner. Il pouvait vraiment être aussi désagréable que Severus Rogue, lorsqu'il s'y mettait, songea Rita.

« Je pourrais peut_-_être vous aider, conclut_-_elle. Je peux entrer facilement au Ministère. »

Il y eut un silence, tandis qu'ils étudiaient la proposition. Rita vit les traits de Regulus se détendre légèrement.

« Nous irons ensemble, conclut Sirius.  
_-_ Quoi ? fit Regulus, se levant de son siège. Non ! Miss Skeeter a raison, elle entrera facilement, elle…  
_-_ Mais elle ne saura pas à qui s'adresser ! Je ne connais même pas son nom ! s'emporta Sirius. J'irai avec elle ! »

Regulus hésita un instant, les poings serrés… Mais il choisit de faire volte_-_face et de quitter le salon, dont il claqua la porte avec rage.

XXXXXXX

Isabelle restait soigneusement loin de Lucius Malefoy, ce qui n'était pas évident, puisqu'il passait une bonne partie de son temps dans le bureau de son père. Elle sentait qu'il valait mieux mettre de la distance entre lui et elle. Elle avait surpris un de ses regards sur elle, alors qu'elle embrassait son père pour prendre congé, un regard si malveillant qu'elle en avait frémi.

Le plus simple aurait été de ne plus mettre les pieds au Ministère. Rien ne l'obligeait à s'y rendre quotidiennement. Mais elle répugnait à se couper d'une si formidable source d'informations. Si Regulus la contactait de nouveau, elle voulait être en mesure de lui fournir toute l'aide possible.

Elle se demandait s'il avait finalement reçu les quelques cheveux de Lucius Malefoy qu'elle avait glissés dans l'emballage de son sandwich… Elle repensait encore en frémissant à la difficulté qu'elle avait eu pour s'approcher de lui, alors qu'il parlait avec son père… D'un sort tranchant dosé au plus juste, elle avait sectionné quelques fils de sa chevelure.

Pourquoi Regulus avait_-_il besoin de prendre l'apparence de Lucius Malefoy ?

Elle l'ignorerait sans doute toujours. Elle espérait simplement que cela avait fonctionné comme il le désirait.

L'esprit occupé par la pensée de Regulus, Isabelle s'installa à l'une des tables de la terrasse de Florian Fortarôme. Elle avait reçu un petit mot de son père au petit_-_déjeuner, lui proposant de la retrouver là. Isabelle était à peu près sûre de voir débarquer une armée de journalistes avec lui. Tout était prétexte à donner de lui une image conviviale et rassurante. Qu'y avait_-_il de plus convivial et rassurant que de voir le Ministre de la Magie en train de manger tranquillement une glace sur le Chemin de Traverse, en compagnie de sa charmante fille… ?

Isabelle était prête à se prêter au jeu de bonne grâce. Tant que son père se préoccupait de son image, il était moins tenté de prendre des décisions capitales qui pourraient se révéler lourdes de conséquences !

Il était presque dix heures, lorsque quelqu'un lui tapota l'épaule. Elle sursauta, et se retourna brusquement.

Lucius Malefoy lui souriait aimablement. Une sueur froide lui coula le long du dos.

« Miss Fudge, dit Malefoy, s'asseyant à sa table s'en attendre d'y être invité. Comment allez_-_vous ?  
_-_ Bien, dit_-_elle, du bout des lèvres. J'attends mon père.  
_-_ Oh, oui, je sais… Mais malheureusement, il va être un peu retardé. Le travail, vous comprenez ! »

Isabelle posa ses mains sur ses genoux, pour en dissimuler la brusque moiteur. Elle avait la très désagréable impression d'être tombée dans un guet_-_apens. « Il ne peut rien faire en public… se persuada_-_t_-_elle. Garde ton calme ! » Elle était bien décidée à refuser de l'accompagner, où que ce soit. Même pour lui montrer les toilettes !

« Mais il ne va pas tarder ! conclut Lucius, avec un sourire. Il m'a envoyé au_-_devant de vous pour vous prévenir.  
_-_ C'est bien aimable à vous de faire ses commissions… »

Elle avait conscience de ce que son ton pouvait avoir de sec. Mais c'était plus fort qu'elle.

Le serveur s'arrêta à leur table pour prendre la commande.

« Deux tasses de thé, répondit Malefoy. Et… Vous désirez autre chose, Miss Fudge ? Une glace ?  
_-_ Non, merci… »

Le serveur s'éloigna. Isabelle se perdit dans la contemplation de la nappe.

« Votre père est un homme très occupé, en ce moment, dit Malefoy, croisant ses longues jambes avec élégance. Il a tout son gouvernement à mettre en place… Trouver des remplaçants pour les membres incompétents de l'ancien Ministère…  
_-_ Vous lui avez suggéré des noms, remarqua Isabelle avec une pointe de dédain.  
_-_ Bien sûr ! J'ai mes entrées partout, je suis le mieux placé pour l'aiguiller dans la jungle de la politique ! Un idéaliste, votre père… Comme vous, non ? »

Isabelle ne releva pas.

« Vous avez pris position pour une amélioration des conditions de vie des détenus de Haute Sécurité, à Azkaban…  
_-_ Je les ai soignés, c'est tout…  
_-_ Des Mangemorts, pourtant. Des êtres qui ont tué et torturé… Vous êtes une âme charitable. »

Elle ne releva pas. Le serveur déposa deux tasses fumantes devant eux. Lucius prit l'assiette de petits fours qui les accompagnaient et lui tendit obligeamment. Elle en choisit un et se mit à le grignoter distraitement. « Du sucre ? demanda Lucius.  
_-_ S'il vous plait… »

Tandis que Lucius lui sucrait son thé, elle tira sa montre de sa poche pour regarder l'heure. Si son père n'était pas là dans un quart d'heures, elle trouverait un prétexte pour partir. Il était hors de question qu'elle reste en tête à tête avec Malefoy. Son regard passa rapidement sur les autres clients de Florian. Et elle frissonna en repérant la vieille femme qui l'avait déjà suivie au parc la veille, à la table juste près de la sienne.

_Auror ou Mangemort… ?_ _Je ne risque rien tant que je suis en public… Même avec Malefoy en face de moi…_

Ils ne se risqueraient pas à l'enlever en plein jour, n'est_-_ce pas ?

« J'ai eu le plus grand mal à faire comprendre au Magenmagot que vous n'étiez motivée par aucune complaisance particulière envers les prisonniers, vous vous souvenez ? poursuivit Malefoy, en lui tendant sa tasse de thé. Mais l'on pourrait toujours vous soupçonner d'avoir cherché à améliorer l'ordinaire de Sirius Black.  
_-_ Nous en avons déjà parlé, coupa_-_t_-_elle. Je vous ai déjà dit que je me moquais de Sirius Black !  
_-_ Je sais, je sais ! Je suis votre avocat, souvenez_-_vous ! Je suis de votre côté ! »

Le thé avait un drôle de goût. Isabelle reposa sa tasse sur sa soucoupe.

« Vous n'êtes pas complice de Regulus Black… N'est_-_ce pas ? »

Isabelle eut soudain très chaud.

« Vous me le diriez, si tel était le cas, Isabelle ? insista Lucius.  
_-_ Je… »

Elle fixa avec horreur la tasse de thé devant elle. Ce monstre n'avait pas osé… ?!

« Avez_-_vous vu Regulus, dernièrement ? demanda Lucius, se penchant légèrement vers elle comme pour lui parler de manière confidentielle.  
_-_ Oui… »

C'était sorti malgré elle. Elle se mordit violemment la langue.

« Savez_-_vous où il se cache ? »

Elle fit non de la tête, les mâchoires crispées. Elle ne voulait pas parler. Elle ne voulait pas trahir Regulus.

« Et… Que voulait_-_il ? »

Les yeux de Lucius étaient vissés dans les siens, et un sourire mauvais lui étirait les lèvres. Elle était à bout de résistance. Elle allait parler.


	12. Chapitre 12

Chapitre 12

Isabelle était comme hypnotisée par Malefoy. Elle avait l'impression que son corps ne lui répondait plus. Elle ne désirait qu'une chose : se lever et s'enfuir à toutes jambes. Mais elle n'était pas capable du moindre geste, clouée sur sa chaise par le regard implacable de l'homme devant elle.

Malgré elle, elle ouvrit la bouche.

« Il voulait… »

Brusquement, Lucius Malefoy fut projeté en arrière. Isabelle laissa échapper un cri. Une main s'abattit sur son bras, on la contraignait à se lever. Hagarde, elle leva les yeux sur la personne qui s'interposait entre Malefoy et elle. La vieille femme. Celle qu'elle avait repérée quelques instants plus tôt. Sauf que la poigne était trop énergique, trop… masculine.

« Vite, Miss, murmura une voix qu'Isabelle avait déjà entendu sans déterminer où, mais qui était définitivement une voix d'homme. Je l'ai stupéfixé, mais il faut partir tout de suite ! »

Isabelle s'accrocha à la main qui la tenait, un peu perdue, immensément soulagée, et se laissa entraîner loin de la boutique de Florian. Ils tournèrent le coin de la rue sans que personne ne songe à les rattraper.

« Qui… Qui êtes_-_vous ? demanda_-_t_-_elle, haletante.  
_-_ Plus tard, Miss, répondit son mystérieux protecteur. On transplane d'abord ! »

Il leva sa baguette et ils disparurent.

XXXXXXX

« Tu ne prendras pas la cape ! déclara Regulus, catégorique.  
_-_ Ah oui ?! répliqua Sirius d'un air de défi. Tu vas me laisser aller au Ministère comme ça ?!  
_-_ Eh bien tu n'iras pas ! Voilà qui met un terme à tout ça ! »

Rita soupira. Depuis son retour, les deux frères n'avaient pas cessé de se disputer à propos du plan de Sirius. Le jeune homme était fermement décidé à retrouver l'Auror qui l'avait aidé à quitter le Ministère, Regulus disait que le risque n'en valait pas la peine. Remus Lupin en avait rajouté en leur rappelant à tous les deux que leur priorité, c'était le petit Harry, et que ce qui lui était arrivé dans la nuit méritait certainement leur attention.

Rita n'avait pas bien saisi ce qui s'était passé. Aucun de ces hommes n'avait jugé utile de l'éclairer. Tout ce qu'elle avait compris, c'était que le médaillon avait été détruit – et un horcruxe de moins ! – et que Harry Potter, témoin de la scène, avait été sérieusement bouleversé. Ce qu'elle pouvait comprendre, ce n'était qu'un tout petit enfant, après tout.

Au milieu de tous ces cris et ces avis contraires, seul Rogue était resté parfaitement neutre. Il était comme absent, comme si lui_-_aussi avait été choqué par les événements de la nuit. Ce qui n'était peut_-_être pas une mauvaise chose, d'ailleurs. Sirius était suffisamment remonté comme cela.

« Pourquoi ne veux_-_tu pas comprendre qu'il n'est jamais bon d'agir dans la précipitation ?! geignit Regulus, à bout de nerfs. Tu viens de passer une nuit blanche. Tu as affronté les Détraqueurs. Tu ne crois pas que tu devrais juste te poser deux minutes, dormir un peu, peut_-_être, pour voir les choses de manière plus claire ensuite ?  
_-_ Combien y a_-_t_-_il d'Horcruxes, Regulus ? Combien de temps nous faudra_-_t_-_il pour les trouver tous et les détruire ? contra Sirius. Il faut agir le plus vite possible, avant que Voldemort ne retrouve sa pleine puissance, avant… avant… avant que l'homme de main que Malefoy fera nommer à la direction d'Azkaban ne libère tous les Mangemorts qui sont enfermés là_-_bas ! Et avant que les Aurors ne nous retrouvent ! Ce n'est qu'une question de temps, Regulus, tu sais très bien qu'ils peuvent nous tomber dessus n'importe quand ! Et je veux agir ! Avant d'être repris… »

Sa voix s'étrangla dans sa gorge. Etait_-_ce l'épuisement, le sentiment de son impuissance, l'angoisse… ? Rita était mal à l'aise. Elle le comprenait, dans le fond. Il voulait faire en sorte que rien de mal n'arrive à Harry avant de ne plus être en mesure d'intervenir. Et cette certitude qu'il semblait avoir, qu'il serait de toute façon repris tôt ou tard, condamné de nouveau… Renvoyé à Azkaban, ou pire…

« Regulus, intervint_-_elle. Il ne s'agit que de prendre contact avec cet homme… Pas d'attaquer le Ministère… »

Sirius lui jeta un regard un peu surpris, apparemment étonné qu'elle prenne son parti.

« Sauf que sans la cape… Comment veux_-_tu que je l'approche !  
_-_ Nous avons besoin de la cape pour Harry ! » coupa Lupin, le visage étrangement fermé.

Il était rare de le voir s'opposer si nettement à la volonté de son ami.

« Dumbledore attend Harry à Poudlard, il faut la cape, poursuivit_-_il. Sans la cape, nous n'approcherons pas des grilles !  
_-_ Poudlard est surveillé, acquiesça Rita. Il y a une foule de personnes plus ou moins louches qui se promènent dans le coin.  
_-_ Des Aurors ou des Mangemorts ? demanda Regulus.  
_-_ Comment voulez_-_vous que je le sache ?!  
_-_ Je prends la cape, reprit Remus. Et je conduis Harry à Dumbledore.  
_-_ Je… » commença Sirius.

Il était flagrant que l'idée ne l'enchantait pas.

« C'est dangereux… murmura_-_t_-_il. Tellement dangereux, pour Harry…  
_-_ Tu préfères le garder ici, dans cette maison ? Avec les Aurors ou les Malefoy qui peuvent débarquer d'un moment à l'autre ? répliqua Remus, bien décidé à camper sur ses positions, pour une fois.  
_-_ Comment pourrais_-_je être sûr que… »

Sirius se tut et se mordit les lèvres.

« Il sera mieux avec Dumbledore qu'avec nous, décréta Remus. Lui, au moins, il saura peut_-_être pourquoi il agit aussi… bizarrement… »

Rita tendit l'oreille. Qu'est_-_ce que Lupin entendait pas « bizarrement », au juste ?

« Miss Skeeter nous a dit que Dumbledore se tiendrait prêt à recevoir Harry cet après_-_midi, poursuivit Remus. Si tu pars maintenant avec la cape, tu risques de ne pas être de retour à temps. Comme lorsque Rogue a tardé à revenir la dernière fois et que tu as dû rejoindre toi_-_même Isabelle, faute de cape. Sauf que Harry, lui, n'est pas un animagus… Et moi non_-_plus. Nous n'avons pas ce moyen de camouflage.  
_-_ Oui, c'est ça ! coupa Sirius, le regard brusquement brillant. Je vais y aller sous ma forme animagus ! Et je vous laisse la cape pour Harry. »

Les trois hommes échangèrent un regard. Rogue se contenta de hausser les épaules, comme s'il s'en fichait royalement – ce qui était très probablement le cas. Mais Regulus avait pâli. Lui qui avait pensé obliger Sirius à rester en le privant de la cape… Remus, lui, hésitait visiblement, comme s'il cherchait un contre_-_argument.

« Sous ta forme animagus… murmura_-_t_-_il.  
_-_ Miss Skeeter pourrait très bien avoir un chien ! lâcha Sirius, conscient du peu d'enthousiasme soulevé par son idée. Qui me soupçonnerait ?  
_-_ Peter », répliqua Remus doucement, d'une voix qui n'était pas plus haute qu'un murmure.

Le prénom cueillit Sirius comme une gifle.

« Tu crois qu'il n'a pas dit à Malefoy que tu étais capable de te transformer en un grand chien noir ? insista Remus, sans s'attarder sur son regard noir. Tu parierais ta vie là_-_dessus ? Parce que tu peux être sûr que Malefoy a des partisans jusqu'au sein du Ministère… Je crois, Sirius, que le mieux à faire, c'est simplement d'attendre.  
_-_ Non !  
_-_ Attends que Harry soit à l'abri à Poudlard, et si tu veux encore tellement trouver cette fichue coupe – non ! Le nom du fichu voleur de la coupe ! – tu auras alors toute l'occasion d'agir. Caché sous la cape. »

Sirius regarda tour à tour son frère et Remus.

« Je te croyais plus courageux que ça, Remus ! » lâcha_-_t_-_il d'un ton sec, avant de tourner les talons.

XXXXXXX

Isabelle regarda autour d'elle, le cœur battant. La rue ne lui disait absolument rien, même si elle était à peu près certaine d'être toujours à Londres. A ses côtés, son ange_-_gardien rangeait sa baguette dans la ceinture de sa jupe à fleurs.

Un déguisement tout ce qu'il y avait de plus simple. Pas de métamorphose, juste une perruque grise moldue. Des vêtements moldus. Du maquillage moldu, qui accentuait les cernes, creusait des ombres sur un visage finalement bien jeune. Et masculin.

« Je vous connais… murmura_-_t_-_elle.  
_-_ Oui, nous nous sommes vus… A Azkaban… Je m'appelle Mondingus. Fletcher.  
_-_ Fletcher... répéta Isabelle, plongée dans ses souvenirs.  
_-_ J'étais le compagnon de cellule de Finn… Je veux dire, de Regulus. »

Oui, Isabelle se souvenait, maintenant. Et les sourcils, sous la poudre qui les grisait, étaient bel et bien roux.

« Vous me suiviez… Au parc aussi, vous étiez là…  
_-_ J'ai un tas de monde à mes trousses. Des Aurors, mais peut_-_être pas seulement, je ne sais pas. Regulus a tout un tas d'ennemi, apparemment, et ces gens pensent que comme nous avons partagé une cellule, je suis dans ses petits secrets ! Ce qui est faux. Regulus n'a jamais fait de confidences… Alors, je me suis déguisé. Pas mal, hein ? Je ressemble bien à une petite vieille, non ?  
_-_ Mais pourquoi me suiviez_-_vous ?  
_-_ A cause de ça ! »

Mondingus sortit un petit bout de papier soigneusement plié de la poche de son imperméable. Un article de la _gazette_ qui la concernait.

« Ils disent là_-_dedans que vous avez été accusée d'avoir participé à l'évasion de Regulus et de son frère, et que Malefoy prenait votre défense. Alors… J'ai pensé que vous étiez peut_-_être en danger.  
_-_ Et vous avez décidé de me servir de garde du corps, compléta Isabelle, très étonnée.  
_-_ Ouais… »

Mondingus se gratta la nuque, sous sa perruque, d'un air gêné.

« C'est à cause de Finn… Je sais que c'est un type bien, je me fiche de ce qu'ils ont dit sur lui. Alors si je peux l'aider… »

Isabelle sentit son cœur déborder de gratitude. Elle lui planta un léger baiser sur la joue.

« Merci de m'avoir libérée de Malefoy…  
_-_ Pas de quoi, Miss ! Ce type… Je l'ai jamais supporté ! C'est à cause de types comme lui, qu'il est devenu si difficile de faire du business avec les moldus ! »

Isabelle préféra ne pas relever.

« Restons pas là, miss… Il y a des Aurors un peu partout dans Londres, en ce moment, et je ne tiens pas à les rencontrer… »

XXXXXXX

« Vous êtes bien sûre que c'est sans danger, Miss ? demanda Remus à Rita.  
_-_ Dumbledore assure qu'il y aura quelqu'un à la grille pour réceptionner Harry, lui ou MacGonagall. Sitôt dans l'enceinte de l'école, il ne risquera plus rien.  
_-_ Mais si les Mangemorts attaquent avant que Harry ne franchisse la grille ? demanda Regulus.  
_-_ Dumbledore est de taille à les repousser, non ? répondit Rita.  
_-_ Oui, mais Harry pourrait être blessé…  
_-_ Dumbledore se contentera d'ouvrir la grille. Rien ne vous oblige à retirer la cape avant d'être à l'abri dans le bâtiment !  
_-_ C'est juste… murmura Remus. La paranoïa de Sirius est contagieuse, il faut croire…  
_-_ Il manque de discernement, trancha Regulus. Il aurait besoin de douze heures de sommeil d'affilées, cela lui permettrait peut_-_être de retrouver ses esprits ! Le médaillon a bien attendu plus d'un an, on peut différer la recherche de la coupe d'une journée !  
_-_ Quand Sirius a quelque chose en tête… fit Remus, sombrement.  
_-_ Mmmhh… Il est allé se couché ?  
_-_ Il est dans sa chambre, mais à mon avis, il rumine. Je monterai le voir quand il sera un peu calmé. »

Remus était loin d'être aussi optimiste qu'il le prétendait. Empêcher Sirius de faire une bêtise ne serait sans doute pas aussi facile.

« Et Severus ? demanda encore Regulus.  
_-_ Il est monté dans sa chambre aussi, je crois…  
_-_ Il n'avait vraiment pas l'air bien.  
_-_ L'expérience était du genre traumatisante », répondit Remus laconiquement.

Remus savait que Regulus et Severus s'appréciaient, qu'ils étaient… amis. D'une certaine manière. Même si ce genre d'amitié était bien différente de celle qui liait les Maraudeurs. Pourtant, Remus ne se sentait pas le droit d'entrer dans le détail des événements de la nuit passée. S'il y avait quelqu'un qui comprenait le besoin de Rogue de protéger sa vie intime, c'était bien lui. Il se demanda si Severus aurait la même discrétion à son égard, s'il avait été _lui_ victime de l'horcruxe… Rogue l'avait regardé comme un monstre dès le moment où il avait compris qu'il était un loup_-_garou.

Pourtant…

Peut_-_être que cette nuit allait changer un peu leurs relations à tous les deux. Remus ne demandait pas mieux. Il en avait assez, des fantômes du passé.

« Nous avons tous besoin de repos, murmura Regulus. Et Harry ?  
_-_ Il a fini par se calmer. Il dort. Mais je serai inquiet tant que Dumbledore ne l'aura pas vu.  
_-_ Monte te reposer aussi, Remus. Je ne sais pas exactement comment nous allons nous organiser tout à l'heure, mais il vaut mieux que nous soyons tous en meilleure forme. »

XXXXXXX

Sirius savait que Regulus et Remus avaient raison, d'une certaine manière. Que son entêtement à vouloir percer le secret de la coupe tout de suite était dangereux. Qu'il avait fort intérêt à se méfier de ses coups de tête. _N'agis pas dans la précipitation_, lui avait dit son frère. _Repose-toi un peu, et réfléchis à ce que tu fais_. Il détestait que Regulus prenne la voix de la raison.

Il avait un horrible pressentiment.

« Ils vont nous retrouver… murmura_-_t_-_il. Et nous allons encore devoir nous sauver, nous serons peut_-_être séparés… Et nous n'aurons plus l'occasion de réunir les horcruxes… Et Harry… Bon sang, le Ministère va passer sous la coupe de Malefoy, les Aurors ne feront pas exception à la règle ! Et comment ferai_-_je, ensuite ?! Il faut agir avant que l'ennemi ne renforce ses positions ! »

Il ne pouvait pas prendre la cape. Cela, il en était parfaitement conscient. Il ne pouvait pas prendre le risque de priver Harry du seul moyen à peu près sûr d'atteindre Poudlard sans se faire arrêter. Quant à ce que Remus avait dit sur son animagus…

« Peter… Peter, si je mets la main sur toi… »

Il avait tourné et retourné le meurtre de Peter dans sa tête comme une litanie morbide, dans sa cellule d'Azkaban. Et son désir de tuer ne s'était pas estompé.

Il repoussa l'image de Peter dans un coin de son cerveau et se concentra sur le problème. Ce n'était quand même pas compliqué ! Il ne s'agissait pas d'entrer dans le Ministère, ni d'attaquer le manoir des Malefoy pour affronter Voldemort ! Il s'agissait juste de prendre contact avec quelqu'un… D'échanger quelques mots…

Comment approcher sans se faire repérer ?

Rita Skeeter avait proposé son aide. Et c'était une bonne idée. C'était une journaliste, il n'y aurait rien de plus naturel que de la voir interroger les Aurors. Si seulement elle savait à qui s'adresser… Il fallait qu'il l'accompagne…

Brusquement, il lui fut insupportable de rester là, dans sa chambre, à ressasser seul le problème. Et comme Regulus et Remus refusaient de l'entendre…

Il descendit rapidement l'escalier jusqu'au palier où Rita avait sa chambre. Après avoir frappé deux coups brefs, il entra, sans attendre de réponse. La jeune femme, assise à la petite table qui lui servait de bureau, le regarda se planter devant elle avec des yeux ronds.

« Encore en train d'écrire vos articles larmoyants ? demanda_-_t_-_il en désignant du menton la liasse de parchemins posés devant elle.  
_-_ Donnez_-_moi du spectaculaire à écrire, Mr Black, je ne demande que ça ! » répartit_-_elle avec aplomb.

Il esquissa un sourire. Pour une fois, il appréciait vraiment la pugnacité de la journaliste.

« Encore en train de tirer des plans sur la comète, hein ? murmura la jeune femme après l'avoir scruté en profondeur.  
_-_ Ils ne veulent pas comprendre… Mais il faut que j'en ai le cœur net.  
_-_ Et vous voulez le faire là, tout de suite.  
_-_ Quand Malefoy aura pris le contrôle entier du Ministère, même Dumbledore n'aura plus accès aux archives, j'en suis sûr !  
_-_ Ce n'est que votre opinion !  
_-_ Certes… Mais il y a un vrai risque, et je ne veux pas le courir. Aidez_-_moi, Rita. »

Rita posa sa plume sur la table et croisa les bras, un léger sourire sur les lèvres.

« Je savais que vous finiriez par requérir mon aide, Mr Black… Alors ? Vous avez une idée ? Vous voulez toujours devenir mon toutou ?  
_-_ Vous avez une meilleure idée ? répliqua Sirius vertement.  
_-_ Mais si l'on vous reconnaît… ?  
_-_ Un gros chien noir. Voilà la description que Pe… Peter aurait pu donner à Malefoy. Vous êtes douée en métamorphose, aidez_-_moi à changer mon apparence.  
_-_ Vous voulez que je vous transforme en un autre animal ? demanda Rita, dubitative.  
_-_ Bien sûr que non ! Il faut que je garde toute ma tête, pour vous désigner l'homme en question ! Changez simplement l'apparence de mon animagus !  
_-_ C'est… Vraiment, Sirius, vous pensez que c'est une bonne idée ?  
_-_ On peut toujours essayer ! »

Il la défia du regard.

« Je ne crois pas… fit la jeune femme.  
_-_ Quoi ? Je vous croyais prête à tout pour obtenir des informations !  
_-_ Oui, mais…  
_-_ Allez, Rita ! »

Son regard ne la lâchait pas. Elle finit par soupirer, rendant les armes.

« Bon, ça ne coûte rien d'essayer… »

XXXXXXX

McPherson avait passé toute la nuit dans son petit bureau, au Ministère, à relire toutes les pièces du dossier de Sirius Black. S'il l'avait fait avec réticence, au début, il s'était efforcé de considérer ce travail ingrat avec le plus d'impartialité possible. Car si Scrimgeour et Dumbledore considéraient qu'ils pouvaient y avoir des erreurs là_-_dedans, il se devait d'en tenir compte. McPherson s'était toujours targué d'être un modèle d'intégrité.

Il avait pourtant du mal à se défaire de l'image d'un Sirius Black ricanant d'horrible façon sur les cadavres des moldus massacrés sous ses yeux.

Il y avait eu beaucoup d'agitation, dans les quartiers des Aurors, depuis le départ de Scrimgeour. Tout le monde attendait le nom du nouveau chef du département, avec une certaine anxiété. Nombreux étaient les Aurors en place à soupçonner Malefoy de connivence avec les Mangemorts. Et le voir si souvent dans les robes de Fudge n'avait rien de rassurant.

_Faites ce qu'on vous ordonne de faire, mais restez vigilants,_ leur avait dit Scrimgeour, le carton contenant ses dernières affaires sous le bras, avant de quitter ses hommes pour de bon. Mais McPherson avait eu droit à un entretien autrement plus long, dans ce même bureau. Scrimgeour l'avait exhorté à ne pas laisser tomber le dossier de Black, à poursuivre ses investigations avec la même pugnacité, quels que puissent être les ordres qu'il recevrait de son nouveau supérieur.

S'il existait une preuve de l'innocence de Sirius Black, il devrait la trouver. Même si cela remettait en question ce qu'il avait cru depuis presque un an. Même s'il était plus simple de simplement haïr Sirius pour ce qui avait été fait.

D'un autre côté, il lui fallait retrouver la trace des fugitifs. C'était ce pour quoi on le payait, sa mission. Il devait mettre la main sur le petit Harry, et s'assurer qu'il était en sécurité. Que Sirius Black soit innocent ou non, il était recherché, et si Harry était vraiment avec lui, il le mettait en danger.

_Dumbledore pense que le vrai coupable du massacre, c'est Peter Pettigrow_, avait dit Scrimgeour. _Cherchez de ce côté-là !_

McPherson avait l'intention de se rendre chez la mère du jeune homme, histoire d'en apprendre un peu plus… Mais les seuls qui pourraient vraiment l'éclairer sur ce fameux Pettigrow, c'étaient Black lui_-_même, ou l'autre ami de Peter, Remus Lupin. Qui était lui_-_aussi en cavale. McPherson était persuadé que mener ses recherches dans cette direction ne conduirait qu'à une impasse.

« Tu as passé la nuit ici, McPherson ?! »

L'Inspecteur leva les yeux vers la porte. Un jeune Auror venait d'entrer, une pile de dossier sous le bras.

« Je ne savais pas que tu étais de permanence, ce soir, ajouta_-_t_-_il, déposant le tout sur le coin du bureau.  
_-_ Je ne l'étais pas. J'avais juste… Des choses à revoir.  
_-_ L'enquête sur Black ? Justement, regarde là_-_dedans, il y a les compte_-_rendus des surveillances de Poudlard, Pré_-_au_-_Lard, de l'Impasse du Tisseur et de la maison du Square Grimmaurd sur la première semaine suivant l'évasion.  
_-_ Hein… ? fit McPherson, levant les yeux de son parchemin. Pourquoi n'avons_-_nous ces compte_-_rendus que maintenant ? J'ai ceux de la semaine dernière sur mon bureau !  
_-_ C'est parce que Corey était en arrêt maladie… expliqua l'Auror. Il était en charge de la centralisation de ces données, juste après l'évasion. Tout était resté sur son bureau, et avec ces histoires d'élections, et tout… Personne n'a songé à archiver ces dossiers.  
_-_ Mais ils ont été visés, n'est_-_ce pas ? demanda McPherson, fronçant les sourcils.  
_-_ La plupart, je crois… Scrimgeour les a tous eu en main avant de finir sur le bureau de Corey, c'est une certitude. Je te les transmets juste avant l'archivage, parce que Scrimgeour m'a demandé de te donner tout ce qui a trait à l'affaire des frères Black. J'y ai jeté un œil, je n'ai rien trouvé d'intéressant… Mais bon… »

McPherson délaissa le dossier de Sirius pour prendre la pile posée sur son bureau.

« Merci, Jim, dit_-_il à son collègue.  
_-_ Pas de quoi ! Mais un conseil… Ne fais pas trop de zèle. Ça risque de ne pas plaire au nouveau patron…  
_-_ Mmmhh… »

McPherson se plongea dans la lecture des compte_-_rendus.

XXXXXXX

Remus n'arrivait pas à trouver le sommeil. Il était bien trop inquiet pour cela. Dans quelques heures, il allait devoir se rendre à Poudlard avec Harry, caché sous la cape de James. Il était hors de question qu'il échoue, la sécurité du petit garçon était en jeu. Et puis, il y avait Sirius… Remus était inquiet pour Sirius aussi.

Il finit par quitter son lit. Il ne trouverait pas de repos, tant qu'il ne serait pas sûr que Sirius n'allait pas se mettre en danger. Et puis… Il sentait que Sirius était en colère contre lui. Les derniers mots qu'il lui avait crachés au visage, comme une insulte… Il fallait qu'ils s'expliquent.

Il quitta sa chambre et se rendit à celle de Sirius. Tout était calme, dans la pièce, Sirius avait peut_-_être fini par être raisonnable et par prendre un peu de repos ? Il poussa doucement la porte de la chambre. Elle était vide. Sirius n'était plus là.

Vraiment inquiet, maintenant, Remus alla frapper à la porte de Regulus, sur le même palier.

« Sirius n'est plus dans sa chambre, dit_-_il à un Regulus encore à moitié endormi.  
_-_ Il n'est pas en bas ? demanda celui_-_ci en bâillant.  
_-_ Je ne sais pas, mais… J'ai un mauvais pressentiment, Regulus. »

Ils se lancèrent à la recherche de Sirius, finissant par l'appeler à tue_-_tête.

Il n'était plus là.

« Il est parti… lâcha Remus, dépité.  
_-_ Pas tout seul, remarqua Regulus. Rita n'est plus là non plus. »

Les deux jeunes hommes échangèrent un regard inquiet. Quoi qu'ait décidé Sirius, il allait devoir se débrouiller, maintenant.


	13. Chapitre 13

Chapitre 13

Lucius Malefoy était d'une humeur exécrable. Comment avait_-_il pu se laisser avoir aussi facilement ?! Et d'abord, qui était son agresseur, celui qui l'avait stupéfixé au moment où il allait enfin arracher ses secrets à Isabelle Fudge ? Regulus Black ? Il n'avait rien vu. Et quand le serveur de chez Florian Fortarôme avait enfin eu l'obligeance de lever le sortilège, la jeune femme avait disparu. Les clients qui avaient assisté à la scène avaient prétendu qu'elle était partie avec une vieille femme…

Malefoy se souvenait vaguement d'une vieille femme. Il ne l'avait pas regardée.

Isabelle serait sur ses gardes, désormais, et il n'aurait sans doute pas d'autre occasion de la faire parler. A moins de l'enlever purement et simplement. Ce qui n'allait pas être chose aisée, avec son mystérieux garde du corps…

« Lucius ? »

Sa femme descendait les escaliers pour venir à sa rencontre. Le vague espoir qui éclairait son regard morne s'effaça dès qu'elle vit la rage mal contenue de son époux.

« Cela ne s'est pas passé comme tu l'espérais… murmura_-_t_-_elle.  
_-_ Non, répondit_-_il sèchement. Elle m'a filé entre les doigts…  
_-_ Oh…  
_-_ Où est_-__il_ ? »

Il n'avait vraiment pas envie de lui rendre compte de son fiasco. Mais il ne voyait pas comment s'y soustraire.

« Dans la bibliothèque.  
_-_ Et Drago ? Comment va_-_t_-_il ?  
_-_ Toujours pareil… souffla Narcissa. Du moins… son état n'a pas empiré, à ce qu'il semble… Plusieurs personnes attendent également dans le bureau…  
_-_ Qui ?  
_-_ Croupton. Et ce… Greyback… Et d'autres, aussi, qui ne se sont pas présentés…  
_-_ Je vais passer les voir tout de suite.  
_-_ Mais… _Il _ ne va pas… »

Elle avait peur. C'était compréhensible.

« Ne t'inquiète pas, répondit_-_il doucement. Je crois qu'il ne peut pas grand chose contre nous…  
_-_ Oui, mais Drago… »

Elle se tut, tandis que ses yeux se remplissaient de larmes. Lucius lui effleura la joue en soupirant.

« Tout n'est pas encore perdu, dit_-_il. Peut_-_être que j'apprendrai très vite du nouveau... »

Il tourna les talons et prit le chemin de son bureau.

Cette… _chose_… qui se présentait sous les traits de son maître ne l'effrayait pas outre mesure. Il sentait qu'elle n'avait pas la moitié de la puissance du Lord Noir, qu'elle n'en était qu'un pâle reflet. Et sans l'emprise qu'elle avait sur son fils, il ne se serait certainement pas laissé faire aussi facilement. Pourquoi aurait_-_il plié sous le joug de cette créature, lui qui avait maintenant le pouvoir à sa portée ?

_Débarrasse-toi d'elle, alors… Détruits-la, et libère Drago…_

Il l'aurait fait sans l'ombre d'une hésitation, s'il avait la moindre idée quant à la façon de procéder. Il ne savait même pas par quel moyen ce monstre –ce pâle reflet du Lord Noir – s'était introduit dans sa demeure.

Il l'avait simplement trouvé dans son bureau, un soir. Plongé dans une semi_-_obscurité qu'il lui avait interdit de lever. Son maître n'aimait pas la lumière. N'étaient vraiment visibles que sa silhouette et l'éclat rougeâtre de ses yeux. Sur le moment, il avait été persuadé être victime d'une mauvaise blague.

Mais quand cette chose avait certifié qu'elle était la cause du déclin subit de la santé de son fils…

_C'était à ce moment-là qu'il aurait fallu le repousser, _songea_-_t_-_il._ Le renvoyer dans le néant d'où il est sorti, et ne pas le laisser nous prendre tous en otages !_

Oui. Mais que serait_-_il advenu de Drago ?

Il poussa la porte de son bureau. Quatre hommes attendaient là. Barty Croupton Junior, installé confortablement dans l'un des fauteuils, comme en terrain conquis – _il pense que le Lord Noir fera de lui son premier Lieutenant !_ _Grand bien lui fasse…_ – Angelius Clements, qui était affecté à la surveillance du Square Grimmaurd, et Oswin Ferguson, affecté à celle de Dumbledore, de part et d'autre de la fenêtre, visiblement impatients d'en finir, et Greyback, aussi crasseux que d'ordinaire et l'air furieusement mécontent, faisant les cent pas dans la petite pièce, figeant les autres dans une attitude de dégoût qu'ils dissimulaient à grand_-_peine.

« Messieurs… dit_-_il en guise de salut.  
_-_ A_-_t_-_elle parlé ? demanda Croupton d'emblée.  
_-_ Non. »

Il était irritant de voir ce petit intriguant de Barty lui demander des comptes de cette façon. Il ne l'avait jamais apprécié, jugeant son fanatisme… fatigant. Les personnes comme lui étaient dangereuses. Finalement, le placer au Ministère comme remplaçant de Scrimgeour n'était peut_-_être pas une aussi bonne idée que cela…

« Elle a reçu de l'aide, de façon… inopinée… poursuivit Malefoy.  
_-_ Bah ! Je me chargerai d'elle aussitôt que j'aurai un pied au Ministère ! Je parviendrai bien à la faire venir dans les bureaux des Aurors, non ?  
_-_ Elle sera sur ses gardes, Bartemius… Elle n'était pas toute seule. Elle allait parler. C'est juste que quelqu'un s'est chargé de l'emmener avant.  
_-_ Qui ? Regulus ?  
_-_ Je ne sais pas. Dites_-_moi plutôt où vous en êtes, coupa Malefoy, se tournant vers les autres hommes. »

Croupton faillit protester. Mais Malefoy lui lança un regard glacial. Il était encore le maître chez lui, non ? Bartemius devait se plier à _sa_ volonté.

« Personne ne s'est rendu Square Grimmaurd hormis votre épouse, dit Angelius Clements. En tous cas, pas cette semaine. » Malefoy s'assit à son bureau et croisa les mains devant lui. Narcissa lui avait assuré qu'il n'y avait rien de suspect chez sa tante, que celle_-_ci était égale à elle_-_même. Elle n'avait rien trouvé qui puisse suggéré que Regulus et Sirius aient rendu visite à leur mère. Alors où étaient_-_ils ?! Son espion, dans les rangs des Aurors, certifiait que personne n'avait approché de la maison de Severus Rogue. Encore une piste qui s'effritait.

« Une piste, concernant Lupin ? » demanda Lucius à Greyback.

Le loup_-_garou haussa les épaules. Un rictus déplaisant découvraient ses dents jaunâtres. Malefoy l'aurait volontiers chassé de sa demeure… Voilà à quoi il en était réduit ! Composer avec un monstre et un fanatique comme Croupton Jr ! Il en venait à regretter Rogue, sa circonspection, son efficacité, son détachement, son absence de… passion. Il y avait quelque chose de profondément rassurant, dans la manière dont Rogue abordait les choses. Sauf, évidemment, que celui_-_ci les avait trahis… Si seulement cet imbécile n'avait pas eu la mauvaise idée de retourner sa veste ! Cela n'aurait pas dû l'étonner, que pouvait_-_on attendre d'un Sang_-_Mêlé ?!

« Et vous vous présentez devant moi sans rien de concret ?! s'emporta Lucius.  
_-_ Vous avez exigé des rapports fréquents, répliqua Greyback d'un ton grinçant.  
_-_ Oui, mais pour me faire part de _progrès_ ! Pas pour me dire que vous ne savez toujours pas dans quelle direction chercher ! »

Il soupira et se tourna vers Oswin Ferguson. « Et du côté de Dumbledore ?  
_-_ Rien de nouveau non plus. Les Aurors tournent là_-_bas comme des mouches. Les sortilèges de désillusion ne sont même plus efficaces, tellement ils s'attendent à ce que _quelqu'un _approche de l'école !  
_-_ Et Dumbledore ?  
_-_ Il va et vient sans arrêt. Il a passé beaucoup de temps au Ministère.  
_-_ Avec Scrimgeour, je présume…  
_-_ Et avec le Min… Ex_-_Ministre de la Magie, oui.  
_-_ A_-_t_-_il parlé à quelqu'un d'autre en particulier là_-_bas ? Y a_-_t_-_il un Auror qu'il consulte de préférence ?  
_-_ Pas que je sache. Je me renseignerai.  
_-_ Rien… D'inhabituel, donc ? soupira Lucius, presque désespéré de la maigreur des informations.  
_-_ Non, rien. Ah, sauf…  
_-_ Oui ?  
_-_ Ce n'est peut_-_être rien, s'empressa d'ajouter Ferguson.  
_-_ Dites toujours !  
_-_ Il a donné une interview… »

Malefoy fronça les sourcils. La nouvelle était… déconcertante. Pas exceptionnelle en soi, mais Malefoy voyait mal Dumbledore se plier au jeu des journalistes. Et pour dire quoi ? Qu'il désapprouvait la destitution de Millicent Bagnold ?

« Mais pas au Ministère, poursuivait Ferguson. Apparemment, il a ramené cette journaliste… Rita Skeeter… à Poudlard. »

Pour le coup, Lucius fut vraiment étonné. S'il concevait à peu près un Dumbledore lâchant un commentaire au détour d'un couloir, il le voyait vraiment mal invitant un journaliste en tête_-_à_-_tête dans les locaux de Poudlard…

« Vous dites qu'il s'agissait de… ? demanda_-_t_-_il, intéressé.  
_-_ Rita Skeeter. Une journaliste free lance, qui propose parfois ses articles pour _la Gazette_. Lorsque je l'ai vu s'adresser à elle, j'ai mené ma petite enquête, pour m'assurer de son identité.  
_-_ A_-_t_-_elle un lien quelconque avec Sirius Black ? Avec un membre de l'Ordre du Phénix ?  
_-_ Rien de tout cela, apparemment… Sauf… Qu'elle a été aperçue devant le domicile des Black, après l'évasion.  
_-_ Tiens donc…  
_-_ Bah ! coupa Croupton. Je ne vois pas ce qu'il y a là d'intéressant ! Des vautours qui tournent autour de la maison des Black et de Dumbledore, il doit y en avoir des dizaines ! Elle cherche le scoop, voilà tout !  
_-_ Oui, admit Malefoy, avec un léger sourire. Sauf que Dumbledore ne les invite jamais à converser avec lui dans son bureau de Poudlard… Voilà qui est particulièrement intéressant ! »

XXXXXXX

« Oh, le zoli toutou ! s'exclama la fillette en s'accroupissant.  
_-_ Il est vraiment mignon », admit la maman, prête à s'extasier elle_-_aussi.

Oui, bon… Sirius était assurément à craquer, avec ses longs poils soyeux et ses petites oreilles tombantes… mais il restait d'un caractère _de chien_ ! L'avoir affublé d'une laisse rose bonbon l'avait mis sur les nerfs, en plus… La fillette était déjà prête à le couvrir de caresses. Un grondement sourd lui fit définitivement abandonner l'idée. Elle se leva précipitamment et s'accrocha aux jupes de sa mère.

« Oui, il est mignon, admit Rita, mais il a un sale caractère. Je serais vous, j'éviterai de le caresser… Et il est un peu énervé, aujourd'hui. Il a eu son rappel de vaccin ce matin. »

Après un sourire, elle reprit sa route, Sirius trottinant _docilement_ à ses côtés.

Elle était assez fière d'elle. Sirius n'avait plus grand chose de commun avec cet affreux chien noir au poil hirsute qui ressemblait tellement à un Sinistros. Il était beaucoup plus petit, d'un blanc de neige, de longues pattes effilées… Un bien « zoli toutou » ! Sauf, évidemment, que cela n'avait pas adouci le caractère de Sirius. Il l'avait presque mordue, lorsqu'elle lui avait passé la laisse autour du cou !

_« Allons, Sirius ! _avait_-_elle dit, alors que ses crocs claquaient à quelques centimètres de sa main. _Nous allons traverser le Londres moldu ! Et dans Londres, les gens tiennent leur chien en laisse ! Ce sera plus convaincant comme ça ! Comportez-vous en chien, par pitié ! »_

Sirius lui avait adressé un grondement qui aurait été sans doute terrifiant, sous sa forme naturelle. Mais cette adorable petite chose qu'elle avait sous les yeux n'était plus convaincante, quand elle exprimait sa colère.

Elle avait attaché la laisse, et ils étaient partis tous les deux dans les rues de Londres. La fillette et sa mère les avaient abordés alors qu'elle attendait pour traverser l'avenue. Une fois de l'autre côté, Rita se pencha vers Sirius, comme pour rajuster sa laisse.

« Votre animagus vous va comme un gant, Sirius, lui murmura_-_t_-_elle à l'oreille. Quel sale cabot vous faites ! Allez, soyez mignon, et comportez_-_vous comme un brave toutou ! »

Un grondement sourd lui répondit. Elle en rit intérieurement. C'était plus fort qu'elle, elle adorait l'asticoter. D'autant plus qu'il lui était impossible de répondre…

« Nous serons bientôt au Ministère. Avec de la chance, nous trouverons votre Auror… A condition qu'il travaille bien aujourd'hui, et qu'il sorte pour sa pause déjeuner ! Sinon, je ne vois pas comment nous entrerons là_-_dedans ! Les chiens n'y sont pas admis… »

XXXXXXX

« Nous avons vraiment besoin de votre aide, insista Minerva en reposant sa tasse de thé sur la table basse. Je ne serais pas venue vous trouver si tel n'était pas le cas… »

La jeune femme, devant elle, poussa un soupir. Elle était plus que réticente à la proposition qui venait de lui être faite. Elle était même carrément hostile, tout, dans sa physionomie, le trahissait.

« Professeur MacGonagall, dit_-_elle. Si ma famille a réussi à s'en sortir sans dommages, c'est justement parce que nous sommes restés soigneusement à l'écart de toute considération politique.  
_-_ Je le comprends très bien, Andromeda, et je sais que votre situation est difficile…  
_-_ Difficile ? J'ai épousé un Ted Tonks ! Ma famille entière m'a reniée pour cela ! Y compris ma sœur Narcissa !  
_-_ Non, pas toute votre famille… murmura Minerva. Votre cousin…  
_-_ Mon cousin ? Vous voulez parler de Sirius ? Celui qui a trahi son meilleur ami pour les Mangemorts ?!  
_-_ Ce n'était pas lui.  
_-_ Ah, tiens donc ! »

Elle haussa les épaules d'un air dédaigneux.

« Et vous ne vous en rendez compte que maintenant ? Vous auriez peut_-_être pu lui épargner Azkaban, non ?!  
_-_ C'est un sujet… douloureux… »

Andromeda croisa les bras sur sa poitrine d'un air revêche.

« Je n'ai jamais cru Sirius coupable. Il était trop… Trop rebelle, pour qu'on me fasse avaler que tout cela n'était que comédie.  
_-_ Mais vous n'avez pas témoigné en sa faveur, remarqua MacGonagall.  
_-_ Comme je n'ai pas témoigné contre Bellatrix, ni contre Narcissa et son époux. Je ne prends pas parti, ni dans un sens, ni dans l'autre. C'est à ce prix que j'achète la paix pour ma famille. »

Quelque chose sonnait faux, dans sa voix. Oui, elle était en paix, songea Minerva. Mais à quel prix ?

« Il ne s'agit pas de grand chose, reprit Minerva sans se décourager. Juste de parler un peu à votre sœur.  
_-_ Et vous croyez qu'elle ne verra pas comme suspect que je cherche à la contacter, alors même que Sirius est en cavale ? Et Regulus… »

Elle soupira. Un nouveau poids venait de se poser sur ses épaules.

« Ce pauvre Regulus… murmura_-_t_-_elle. Il est donc bien vivant…  
_-_ Oui. Et il a choisi le camp de son frère, contre le reste de la famille. A vous de choisir le vôtre, Andromeda !  
_-_ Je vous l'ai déjà dit ! Je n'appartiens à aucun camp ! »

Minerva allait protester quand une petite fille fit irruption dans la pièce, déboulant avec cette vitalité exaspérante des jeunes enfants. Elle percuta une lampe sur pied au passage, qu'Andromeda redressa de justesse, se prit les pieds dans le tapis et manqua s'affaler sur les genoux de la visiteuse.

« Oh… murmura_-_t_-_elle. Pardon… »

Elle adressa un sourire vaguement contrit au professeur, ses joues rosies par un semblant d'embarras jurant curieusement avec l'orange vif de ses cheveux.

« Ma fille, Nymphadora, présenta Andromeda. Elle est un peu… maladroite. Qu'est_-_ce que tu veux, mon chou ?  
_-_ Jouer dehors. Il fait beau. Et Tommy a de nouveaux pistolets à eau !  
_-_ D'accord. Mais ne t'éloigne pas. »

La petite fille quitta la pièce aussi rapidement qu'elle y était entrée.

« Des _pistolets à eau_ ? demanda MacGonagall.  
_-_ Un jouet moldu. Nymphadora en est très friande, elle aime… Elle aime les jeux un peu… » Andromeda soupira d'un air découragé. « Elle doit tenir de mon cousin, conclut_-_elle. Elle passe beaucoup de temps avec notre petit voisin moldu. Vous voyez, Professeur. C'est parce que je reste soigneusement de mon côté que je peux la laisser jouer dehors avec Tommy sans trembler de terreur. Qui s'en souciera, si tout le monde m'oublie ?  
_-_ Je comprends, mais…  
_-_ Comment réagira Lucius, si je prends contact avec ma sœur ? Et _elle_ ? Rien ne prouve qu'elle acceptera de me voir ! Elle ne m'a même pas envoyé de faire part, à la naissance de son propre fils… »

Il y avait du regret, dans sa voix. Sans doute n'était_-_ce pas que par tranquillité, qu'Andromeda avait choisi de ne pas prendre parti dans la guerre. Elle répugnait tout simplement à agir contre sa propre famille.

« Narcissa a dit à votre tante que son fils était malade, reprit Minerva posément. Il serait naturel que vous preniez de ses nouvelles.  
_-_ Je n'ai pas parlé à ma tante depuis mon mariage avec Ted.  
_-_ Mais Narcissa le sait_-_elle ?  
_-_ Je ne sais pas.  
_-_ De toute façon, vous auriez pu être inquiète pour votre tante suite à l'évasion de Sirius et reprendre contact avec elle… pour vous assurer qu'elle allait bien.  
_-_ Vous avez vraiment réponse à tout, professeur…  
_-_ C'est que je n'ai pas tellement le choix ! »

Il y eut un silence. Les deux femmes finirent leur tasse de thé.

« Admettons… reprit Andromeda. Admettons que je contacte Narcissa et qu'elle accepte de me voir… Et ensuite ?  
_-_ Je crois qu'il faut y aller doucement. Parlez_-_lui simplement de son fils. Pour une raison que nous ignorons, Narcissa semble croire que la maladie de son fils est liée au retour de Vous_-_Savez_-_Qui… »

XXXXXXX

Rita s'était installée à un angle de rue, de façon à avoir la sortie du Ministère dans son champ de vision. Sirius avait longuement reniflé les alentours, à la recherche d'une quelconque menace. Il n'avait rien identifié de concret. Alors, il s'était assis au pied de la jeune femme. A ruminer sur la façon dont il allait lui faire payer ses humiliations.

Le transformer en chienchien à sa mémère…

Le traîner en laisse…

Balancer des vannes sur sa condition canine, se moquer de son caractère…

Et elle ? Se regardait_-_elle un peu de temps en temps ? Vindicative, sans gêne, mêle_-_tout, mythomane… Hargneuse… Exaspérante…

Il fut interrompu dans son énumération par un coup sec sur sa laisse. Cela aussi, il lui ferait payer.

« Les Aurors sortent… »

Pas tous, évidemment. Ceux qui n'étaient pas tenus de garder leur poste dans le quartier des Aurors sortaient pour la pause_-_déjeuner. En tous cas, une proportion non négligeable de ces hommes et femmes. Il tendit le cou, tous les sens en alerte. Avec un peu de chance…

Bingo ! C'était lui, ce grand homme noir… Il voulut se jeter en avant, mais la laisse le retint en arrière. Stupide bonne femme ! Comment allait_-_il pouvoir l'aborder, si elle le tenait de la sorte ?! Il pivota, donna un bon coup de croc dans son mollet, et fila, alors qu'elle lâchait la laisse avec un cri de douleur.

Il courut droit sur sa cible, lui sauta à moitié dessus, se faufila entre ses jambes, au risque de le faire tomber.

« Hé ! s'exclama l'Auror, désarçonné. Qu'est_-_ce que…  
_-_ C'est mon chien ! intervint Rita, essoufflée, les larmes aux yeux. Ce fichu chien m'a… » Elle désigna sa jambe endolorie. Sirius était plus que satisfait. Il se sentait un peu vengé. Un peu seulement. Il aurait dû la mordre au sang, tiens !

L'Auror se pencha sur la jeune femme et examina sa jambe, les sourcils froncés. « Peut_-_être devriez_-_vous vous faire soigner… ?  
_-_ Oh, ce n'est rien ! Et il est vacciné… Je suis désolé qu'il vous ait ennuyé, Mr… ?  
_-_ Shacklebolt. Kingsley. Il ne m'a pas fait de mal, ne vous excusez pas. »

Il attrapa la laisse de Sirius, alors que celui_-_ci s'apprêtait à repasser une nouvelle fois entre ses jambes. « Bon, ça suffit, le chien ! commanda_-_t_-_il avec autorité.  
_-_ Sirius. »

L'Auror dévisagea la jeune femme avec une surprise non dissimulée.

« Pardon ?  
_-_ Il s'appelle Sirius. Mr Shacklebolt… Nous avons besoin de votre aide. »

XXXXXXX

MacPherson referma soigneusement le dossier qu'il venait d'éplucher et le posa sur la pile à côté de lui. Il n'y avait rien trouvé d'intéressant, comme celui qu'il avait compulsé juste avant. De la paperasserie bonne pour les archives… L'enthousiasme qu'il avait ressenti lorsqu'il était entré en possession de ces papiers avait vite décliné, en même temps que se faisaient plus durement sentir les effets de la nuit blanche qu'il venait de passer. Effets qu'il avait dû atténuer à l'aide de l'une des petites pilules qu'il gardait soigneusement dans la poche de sa robe d'Auror.

La sagesse aurait voulu qu'il abandonne. Qu'il rentre chez lui et aille se coucher. Il n'était pas tenu de mettre toute son énergie dans ce travail de fourmi, il n'était pas le seul Auror à pouvoir mettre la main sur les frères Black… si ?

Il était le seul en qui Scrimgeour avait réellement confiance.

Alors, il prit le dossier suivant et l'ouvrit.

Comptes_-_rendus de l'observation du 12 Square Grimmaurd. Les rapports se succédaient, tous semblables. Des journalistes avaient tourné dans le coin, dans l'espoir d'interviewer Mrs Black. Rien de bien surprenant. Durant la semaine qui avait suivi l'évasion, les journaux n'avaient parlé que des frères Black. Souvent pour ne rien dire, d'ailleurs, faute d'informations véritables. L'engouement populaire s'était émoussé après une série de papiers sur l'enfance de Sirius et Regulus, extrapolée à partir des souvenirs de leurs condisciples à Poudlard. Ce qui n'avait qu'un intérêt fort médiocre, les personnes les ayant connus le mieux ayant toutes disparues – décédées, comme les Potter, ou perdues dans la nature, à l'image de Lupin, ou Rogue. Quant aux professeurs de Poudlard, ils s'étaient bien évidemment abstenus de tout commentaire.

_11h47_, lut_-_il, _un homme se présente au domicile des Black. Un notaire, du nom de Cripers. Il sera interrogé après son entrevue avec Mrs Black._

Sur le coup, MacPherson crut qu'il avait mal lu. Il lui fallut quelques instants avant de réaliser.

Un homme s'était présenté au domicile des Black le _lendemain_ de l'arrestation de Sirius.

Voilà qui était intéressant…

D'une main fébrile, MacPherson étala le reste du dossier devant lui, à la recherche de l'interrogatoire de cet homme. Il n'y avait rien. Il chercha dans le reste des dossiers, sans trouver aucune référence au nom de _Cripers_.

Alors, MacPherson comprit qu'il tenait enfin une piste.


	14. Chapitre 14

Chapitre 14

« Mais qu'est-ce que je suis en train de faire ? » se demanda Kingsley pour la dixième fois.

Il parcourait les couloirs du Ministère d'un pas rapide. Plus vite il en aurait fini, mieux il se sentirait. Du moins, pour un temps. Il savait que les remords finiraient par l'assaillir. Comme la première fois qu'il était venu en aide à Sirius Black.

Sur le moment, donner le paquet de Dumbledore à Sirius, lui permettre de sortir de la cellule… il avait eu le sentiment de faire ce qu'il y avait à faire. Il avait apaisé ses interrogations en se disant que si Dumbledore faisait confiance à Sirius, il pouvait bien en faire autant. Non… ?

Il n'en avait plus été aussi sûr quelques heures plus tard. Lorsqu'il avait eu à nettoyer les rues aux abords du Ministère. Regulus Black avait fait de sérieux dégâts, il y avait même eu quelques blessés, parmi ses collègues. Et lui-même… Lui-même avait facilité l'évasion de l'un des hommes les plus dangereux d'Angleterre…

Il avait passé les jours suivants à tenter de se convaincre que Sirius était bel et bien innocent. Avec plus ou moins de conviction.

Alors pourquoi descendait-il maintenant aux archives… ?

_« Vous voulez dire que ce chien… __C'est Sirius Black ?! »_

Assise en face de lui, dans un petit restaurant moldu suffisamment éloigné du Ministère pour qu'il soit sûr de ne pas croiser ses collègues, la jeune journaliste avait acquiescé.

_« Et… Vous vous y êtes pris de quelle façon ?  
- C'est un animagus.  
- Voyez-vous ça ! Sirius Black, un animagus ! Etre un mage noir ne lui suffisait donc pas ?!  
- Sirius n'est pas un Mangemort. Et vous le savez très bien… n'est-ce pas ? »_

Il avait décidé de nier tout en bloc. Comment aurait-il pu se fier à cette femme ?! Il avait fallu qu'elle insiste, qu'elle lui remette le nez dans ce qu'il avait fait pour Black, pour qu'il accepte finalement d'écouter ce qu'elle avait à dire. Tout en restant sur sa réserve.

_« Nous avons besoin de votre aide, Mr Shacklebolt.  
- Mon aide… Vous souhaitez faire évader quelqu'un ? »_

Son ton avait été méprisant, il en avait été conscient. Mais lui-même s'en voulait encore pour avoir agi si légèrement, en ouvrant la cellule de Sirius Black. Il n'allait pas se laisser faire une nouvelle fois !

_« Vous-Savez-Qui n'a pas été détruit comme nous le pensions tous. Nous avons besoin de votre aide pour finir ce qui a été commencé.  
- Adressez-vous à quelqu'un de plus compétent que moi ! Allez voir Dumbledore !  
- Nous l'avons fait.  
- Alors pourquoi vous adresser à moi ?!  
- Parce que nous sommes pressés ! Le Ministère est plus ou moins sous la coupe de Lucius Malefoy. Bientôt, il nommera un homme à lui au poste de chef des Aurors. Et alors, il sera trop tard ! »_

Kingsley avait longuement réfléchi à l'argument. Il n'ignorait pas que le nom de Malefoy était sur la liste des personnes suspectées d'appartenir au cercle des Mangemorts. Même s'il n'avait jamais été amené à enquêter sur l'homme en question, il savait que les doutes étaient sérieux.

_« Les Aurors se méfient de Lucius Malefoy… »_

Une assertion sans trop de risques… Il était de notoriété publique que les Aurors prenaient très mal la destitution de Rufus Scrimgeour.

_« Ils s'en méfient à raison, _avait répondu la jeune femme_. Et quand il aura la main mise sur vous tous… Il fermera toutes les portes. Et il traquera Sirius et son frère avec plus d'ardeur encore. Il veut Harry Potter… »  
_Kingsley avait eu du mal à suivre. Mais il s'était senti mal à l'aise, à la mention de l'enfant.

Il descendit un escalier mal éclairé. Il avait hâte d'en finir. Il ne s'agissait que de trouver un nom, après tout. Et une fois l'information en sa possession, il serait libre de la communiquer ou non… C'était ce qu'il se répétait sans arrêt, pour apaiser sa conscience tourmentée…

Il poussa la porte des archives… et sursauta. Contrairement à ce qu'il avait pensé, l'endroit n'était pas désert. Un autre Auror était déjà là, à fouiller dans un tiroir. Il ne lui fallut que quelques secondes pour le reconnaître. MacPherson. Son cœur s'accéléra légèrement, mais il se contraignit à la maîtrise. L'Inspecteur était réputé pour avoir un sixième sens infaillible pour confondre les gens… Il ne devait surtout pas paraître nerveux.

« Il y a du laisser-aller, ici », marmonna MacPherson en lui lançant un coup d'œil en biais.

Kingsley ne fut pas dupe un instant. Sa venue ici était suffisamment surprenante pour attiser la curiosité naturelle d'un homme tel que MacPherson.

« Les Archives… Personne n'en voit vraiment l'intérêt, sauf, évidemment, au moment où il faut y mettre le nez… » répondit Kingsley d'un ton léger. Il fit quelques pas dans la salle. Maintenant qu'il était là, il ne pouvait plus faire demi-tour sans devenir franchement suspect. Il sentit le regard de MacPherson se poser sur lui avec plus d'intensité encore. Il n'y avait pas grand chose à faire, si ce n'était… Prendre les devants.

« Vous cherchez quelque chose de précis ? » demanda-t-il à MacPherson.

L'Inspecteur releva la tête, apparemment déconcerté. D'ordinaire, c'était _lui_ qui posait les questions.

« Je cherche un rapport… Qui devrait être archivé… Je n'arrive pas à mettre la main dessus.  
- Je peux peut-être vous aider ? suggéra Kingsley.  
- Tu… Tu n'avais pas des recherches à faire ?  
- Ce n'est pas pressé… Une histoire de vol… Une présomption de recel, je venais chercher la déclaration de vol. »

MacPherson semblait le soupeser du regard. Kingsley le soutint sans flancher. Après tout, il ne mentait pas. Pas vraiment.

« Alors ? insista Kingsley, s'approchant de lui. De quoi s'agit-il ?  
- Un dossier lié aux frères Black… répondit MacPherson, avec réticence.  
- Je pensais qu'ils étaient tous sur votre bureau…  
- Il en manque un. Je pensais qu'il avait peut-être déjà été archivé.  
- C'est peu probable, Scrimgeour veut que tout ce qui concerne les frères Black vous soit confié.  
- Oui, sauf que là… »

MacPherson s'interrompit. Son regard s'était fait d'une lourdeur difficilement soutenable. _Il se méfie de moi_, réalisa Kingsley._ Il ne me dira rien, il préfère garder le renseignement pour lui-même…_

« Si quelque chose a été archivé ces derniers jours, ce doit être juste là, pourtant, remarqua Kingsley, désignant le tiroir dans lequel l'inspecteur fouillait.  
- Oui, mais il n'y a rien… marmonna MacPherson, fourrageant dans les parchemins. Rien du tout. Ton histoire de recel… ?  
- Une vieille affaire, fit Kingsley du ton le plus détaché qu'il put.  
- Qui date de ?  
- Au moins vingt ans. Je devrais trouver ce que je cherche par là… »

Il désigna une étagère chargée de cartons à dossiers d'un geste vague.

« Je ne voudrais pas te retarder dans tes recherches », dit l'Inspecteur.

_Il veut m'éloigner des derniers dossiers, _songea Kingsley. _Peut-être qu'il pense que je suis là pour cela, pour fouiller dans les dossiers des Black…_

Pour cela, il avait la conscience parfaitement tranquille. Il haussa les épaules et traversa la pièce encombrée jusqu'à l'étagère désignée.

Il allait ignorer MacPherson, se concentrer sur sa tâche. Il n'y avait rien de compromettant à fouiller dans ces vieilles affaires. Rita Skeeter lui avait certifié que c'était sans risque, que les seules personnes susceptibles de trouver la chose suspecte, c'étaient les Mangemorts. MacPherson était sans doute désagréable, maladivement soupçonneux… mais ce n'était sûrement pas un Mangemort.

Il commença ses recherches.

_« Ce qu'il nous faut, c'est un nom, _avait expliqué la journaliste._ Il y a une vingtaine d'années, le manoir des Lestrange a été cambriolé…  
- Les Lestrange… Ils sont à Azkaban…  
- On leur a volé un objet. Un objet précieux qui appartenait à Vous-Savez-Qui.  
- Nous avons trouvé plein d'artefacts de Magie Noire, lors de leur arrestation. Etes-vous sûre que l'objet en question ne figure pas dans cette liste ? »_

Kingsley avait vu les caisses d'objets confisqués par ses collègues, et confiés, pour une bonne partie, au Département des Mystères.

_« Non, _avait répondu Rita. _Sirius dit que l'objet a été volé avant. Il y a au moins vingt ans.  
- Et comment le sait-il ?  
- Peu importe… »_

La réponse n'avait pas plu à Kingsley. Ainsi, on attendait de lui qu'il se mouille sans qu'on lui fournisse les explications dont il avait besoin ?

_« Je crois que je vais mettre fin à ce… cette discussion ridicule…  
- Mr Shacklebolt…  
- Non, Miss. Vous venez me trouver avec votre chien, vous m'affirmez qu'il s'agit là de l'homme le plus recherché de Grande-Bretagne, un homme qui a été condamné à perpétuité pour meurtres… Et vous exigez de moi que je me compromette sans même m'expliquer pourquoi je devrais vous croire… Sirius Black a besoin de l'un des objets de Magie Noire des Lestrange… Pour quoi faire ? Comment sait-il qu'il a été volé ? Je vais vous le dire ! Sirius Black est apparenté aux Lestrange, non ? Il n'a pas coupé les liens avec son affreuse famille, il est lui-même un Mangemort, et maintenant qu'il est libre, il compte reprendre l'œuvre inachevée de son maître ! »_

Il s'était tu, vaguement nauséeux. Et si ce qu'il avait dit était la vérité… que penser de ce que _lui-même_ avait fait, en lui ouvrant la porte de la cellule, au Ministère ? Il était coupable… Coupable d'avoir lâché dans la nature un fou dangereux prêt à prendre la relève du Lord Noir…

_« Sirius n'est pas un Mangemort… _avait soupiré Rita Skeeter._ Il n'a tué personne. C'était… un coup monté. Demandez à Dumbledore…  
- Dumbledore est surveillé. »_

Il l'avait remarqué. Le vieux sorcier était toujours plus ou moins suivi par deux ou trois individus non identifiés. Des hommes qui s'arrangeaient toujours pour traîner dans le hall du Ministère lorsque Dumbledore y était, et qui se retrouvaient comme par miracle dehors au moment où il en sortait. Sans doute celui-ci en était-il conscient. Kingsley ne pouvait pas imaginer qu'il ne le soit pas. Mais cela ne semblait pas le troubler outre mesure. Il était bien au-dessus de cela.

Certes… Mais lui-même ne tenait pas à se compromettre en abordant un homme aussi étroitement surveillé.

_« Mais vous avez vous-même aidé Sirius_, avait repris la jeune femme, extrêmement tendue._ Si vous l'avez fait, n'est-ce pas parce que vous étiez convaincu de son innocence ?  
- Je… J'ai peut-être commis une erreur… »_

Et alors, le chien, qui jusque là était resté sagement assis sous la table, le chien s'était redressé et avait posé ses pattes sur sa jambe. Et il l'avait regardé, d'un regard si profond… si humain… Et Kingsley s'était souvenu que Sirius l'avait regardé de la même façon, dans sa cellule, alors qu'il attendait le moment où il serait soumis au baiser du Détraqueurs.

D'une main légèrement tremblante, Kingsley souleva un carton poussiéreux de l'étagère et le posa sur une table. Il se retrouvait là, à fouiller dans de vieux dossiers, parce qu'il avait été incapable de résister à ce regard !

Parce que s'il refusait de venir en aide maintenant à Sirius, ce serait admettre qu'il avait eu tort de l'aider la première fois… et cette pensée était bien trop dérangeante à affronter…

Il sortit un paquet de parchemins du carton et commença à lire.

XXXXXXX

MacPherson ne pouvait pas s'empêcher de s'interroger sur les raisons qui avaient conduit son jeune collègue dans la salle des archives. Un vol vieux d'une vingtaine d'années ? Oui, bien sûr, c'était possible… Mais MacPherson se souvenait parfaitement que ce jeune homme avait eu un contact avec Sirius Black. N'était-ce pas lui qui était de garde devant la cellule, juste avant qu'il ne s'évade ?

Il n'avait rien pu prouver, certes. Mais MacPherson était persuadé que si Sirius était parvenu à quitter le Ministère, c'était grâce à une complicité interne… Et que ce complice pouvait fort bien être Kingsley Shacklebolt.

Alors, si tel était le cas, que venait faire le jeune Auror ici ?

Il passa en revue une nouvelle fois les dossiers éparpillés devant lui. Il savait qu'il ne trouverait rien, mais il voulait se donner un peu de temps pour espionner le jeune homme. Celui-ci s'attaquait à un autre carton, apparemment absorbé par sa tâche. Comme si celle-ci lui importait réellement, et n'était pas seulement un prétexte pour s'attarder dans la pièce. Finalement, il se redressa avec un sourire rayonnant sur le visage, brandissant un tas de parchemins.

« Tu as trouvé ce que tu cherchais ? lui demanda MacPherson.  
- Apparemment… Je crois que ce doit être ça, répondit Kingsley, plongeant le nez dans sa trouvaille.  
- Et ? demanda l'Inspecteur, le rejoignant. De quoi s'agit-il ? »

Il était plus que curieux de voir ce que son collègue avait bien pu extirper du fond de son vieux carton.

« La déclaration de vol du manoir Lestrange », indiqua Shacklebolt sommairement.

MacPherson haussa les sourcils, surpris.

L'Auror prit une plume sur la table et griffonna quelques mots sur un bout de parchemin vierge qu'il glissa dans sa poche. Ensuite, il rangea soigneusement les dossiers qu'il avait sortis et reposa le carton à sa place, sur l'étagère. Puis, sans se presser, il prit la direction de la sortie. MacPherson s'était persuadé qu'il chercherait à rester seul dans la pièce, il en fut pour ses frais.

« Vous êtes sûr que vous n'avez pas besoin d'aide ? demanda encore Shacklebolt, sur le pas de la porte.  
- Non, merci. Je crois que ce que je cherche ne se trouve pas là. »

Shacklebolt haussa les épaules et quitta les archives.

_Etrange…_ songea MacPherson. Le Manoir des Lestrange ? Cambriolé vingt ans auparavant ? MacPherson se promit de creuser un peu plus la question. Mais pour le moment, il était plus urgent de résoudre ce mystère : qu'était-il advenu du rapport d'interrogatoire de ce fameux Mr Cripers, qui s'était rendu au 12 Square Grimmaurd au moment même où Sirius s'évadait du Ministère ?

Il abandonna les dossiers derrière lui et remonta à son tour à son bureau, s'efforçant d'oublier les interrogations soulevées par la présence de Kingsley Shacklebolt dans les archives.

XXXXXXX

Sirius faisait les cent pas comme un lion en cage. Rita aurait presque préféré qu'il garde sa forme canine. Même s'il avait alors une fâcheuse tendance à lui montrer les crocs.

« Il va le faire, dit-elle.  
- Vous en êtes bien persuadée…  
- Pas vous ? Mais c'était votre idée, non, d'avoir recours à ce Shacklebolt…  
- Oui… Un va-tout… »

Il se gratta la nuque d'un air absent. Ses cheveux avaient bien repoussé, depuis sa dernière évasion, remarqua Rita, distraite. Il avait l'air beaucoup moins sinistre avec des cheveux… malgré son air sombre…

« Il me faut ce nom, murmura Sirius.  
- Vous avez peur de rentrer les mains vides, hein ? Peur de ce que diront votre frère et votre ami… »

Sirius planta son regard dans le sien. Comme toujours, il y avait de la colère, au fond de ce regard. Rita se demandait si cet homme parviendrait un jour à s'apaiser. Peut-être jamais… Il avait subi un préjudice peut-être trop grand…

« Pourquoi faites-vous cela ? demanda-t-il à mi-voix.  
- Quoi donc ?  
- Me… provoquer… Vous savez que je déteste quand vous faites cela, votre psychologie de bazar…  
- Vous détestez cela parce que je tombe juste, remarqua Rita avec détachement. Vous êtes parti malgré l'avis des deux personnes qui comptent le plus pour vous, et vous avez peur de ce qu'ils pourraient penser s'il s'avérait que vous aviez tort… »

Sirius hésita un instant, avant de se laisser tomber dans le canapé. Il se passa une main incertaine sur les yeux. Il était épuisé.

« Oui… Peut-être… admit-il à contrecœur. Je n'ai pas besoin de ça, Rita… »

C'était la première fois que Sirius l'appelait par son prénom. Il devait vraiment être à bout… Curieusement, Rita se sentit embarrassée.

« Je vais vous faire une tasse de thé », proposa-t-elle.

Cela faisait presque une heure qu'ils étaient là, tous les deux, dans son petit appartement, à attendre que l'Auror leur fasse un signe. Et si elle était ravie d'être enfin chez elle, la tension de Sirius l'avait empêchée de se relaxer comme elle aurait pu le faire. Sirius n'était pas d'accord pour la suivre, il lui avait fallu tirer sur la laisse de toutes ses forces pour l'obliger à quitter le restaurant moldu dans lequel elle avait expliqué à ce Shacklebolt ce qu'ils attendaient de lui. Et une fois chez elle, elle avait dû batailler ferme pour le convaincre que c'était sans danger, et qu'il leur fallait bien un endroit pour attendre l'Auror. Et puis, qui pouvait la suspecter, elle ? Elle n'était rien d'autre qu'une journaliste curieuse qui interrogeait les Aurors en quête d'un scoop, rien de plus.

Elle prit la bouilloire et la remplit, sortit deux tasses. Une fois en possession de ce fameux nom, Rita était prête à parier que Sirius allait se précipiter à la recherche du voleur en question. Au grand dam de Regulus et Remus. Il y aurait encore des histoires, de nouvelles tensions… Sirius allait finir par craquer…

Elle posa la bouilloire fumante sur le plateau à côté des tasses et retourna dans la pièce principale. Sirius n'avait pas bougé, les coudes sur les genoux, le visage enfoui dans les mains. Elle hésita un bref instant. Peut-être avait-il simplement besoin d'un peu de repos ? Le jeune homme leva la tête, et elle se décida à poser son plateau sur la table basse.

« Vous avez vraiment mauvaise mine, dit-elle, sur le ton de la simple conversation.  
- Je suppose.  
- Quand nous aurons ce nom… Vous vous reposerez un peu, hein ? »

Sirius lui prit la tasse de thé des mains et lui lança un regard un peu étonné. Gênée, elle prit sa propre tasse.

« Comment va votre jambe ? demanda-t-il après s'être éclairci la voix.  
- Ça peut aller. Vous m'avez fait bien mal, quand même…  
- Je suis désolé. Il fallait bien que je vous fasse comprendre… et puis, j'étais en colère contre vous.  
- Vous êtes toujours en colère contre tout le monde, Sirius… »

Le jeune homme ne répondit pas. Rita passa une main distraite sur son mollet. La douleur n'était pas particulièrement vive, mais elle était lancinante.

« Vous êtes vacciné contre la rage ? demanda-t-elle avec un sourire.  
-Pas que je sache… » répondit Sirius, de même.

On frappa à la porte. Aussitôt, Sirius se tendit.

« Allez dans la chambre, j'ouvre la porte », proposa-t-elle. D'un coup de baguette, elle envoya la tasse de Sirius dans la cuisine avant d'aller ouvrir.

C'était Shacklebolt.

Un rapide coup d'œil dans le couloir derrière lui l'assura qu'il était bien seul. Elle le fit entrer sans un mot.

« J'ai trouvé ce que vous cherchiez, dit-il en préambule.  
- Vraiment ? fit Sirius, sortant de la chambre.  
- Oh… C'était vraiment vous, alors… murmura l'Auror, dévisageant le jeune homme.  
- Merci d'avoir accepté de nous aider.  
- J'espère ne pas avoir à le regretter… »

L'Auror sortit un petit morceau de parchemin de sa poche et le tendit à Sirius. Celui-ci s'en empara avec avidité.

« Malheureusement… murmura l'Auror. Je me suis renseigné, et malheureusement, cet homme est mort. Il a été arrêté il y a des années de cela, et incarcéré à Azkaban, où il est mort. Il n'a jamais révélé la cachette de son butin… Je suis navré, Sirius. »

Rita s'approcha de Sirius et jeta un coup d'œil sur le papier. Un nom était écrit dessus : Zacharius Dawkins.

XXXXXXXX

Bon ! Tout est en place, maintenant, les choses vraiment sérieuses vont pouvoir commencer ! (après quatorze chapitres, il était temps... je ne sais décidément pas faire court...) A suivre, donc, chasse aux horcruxes, Remus et Harry en route pour Poudlard, MacPherson qui assemble son puzzle...


	15. Chapitre 15

Chapitre 15

Le 12 Square Grimmaurd paraissait désert. Sirius fit quelques pas dans le hall, et se tourna vers Kreattur, qu'il interrogea du regard.

« Où sont_-_ils tous ? lui demanda_-_t_-_il. Est_-_ce que Remus et Harry sont déjà partis ? » Cette pensée ne lui était pas particulièrement agréable. Il voulait voir Harry avant son départ. Et puis… Il devait s'assurer que Remus n'était plus en colère contre lui.

Rita posa sa valise au pied de l'escalier. Elle avait profité du détour qu'ils avaient fait chez elle pour prendre des affaires. Ce qui signifiait qu'elle comptait s'incruster ici pendant quelques temps encore. Sirius ne savait pas si cette idée lui plaisait ou non. Il était vrai qu'elle leur avait rendu de grands services, jusqu'à présent. Et elle n'était pas toujours complètement insupportable non plus…

« Non, répondit l'Elfe. Monsieur Lupin est au salon. Monsieur Rogue, dans la bibliothèque. L'enfant fait sa sieste. Et Maître Regulus est avec ma Maîtresse.  
_-_ Merci. »

Sirius se rendit directement au salon. Remus était assis dans un fauteuil, les bras croisés, l'air fermé. Sa tête des mauvais jours. Il jeta à peine un coup d'œil vers le nouveau_-_venu.

« Tu es toujours fâché ? lui demanda Sirius en guise d'entrée en matière.  
_-_ Tu as trouvé ce que tu cherchais ? répondit Remus sèchement.  
_-_ Oui. Et tu vois, ce n'était pas aussi dangereux que ce que tu craignais…  
_-_ Non, bien sûr… »

Remus soupira.

« Remus… insista Sirius. Tu ne vas quand même pas me faire la tête pour une bêtise pareille…  
_-_ Tu continues à faire comme si… comme si… protesta Remus, se levant de son fauteuil. Tu te fiches que nous nous inquiétions pour toi ! Tu agis comme si tu étais tout seul ! Tu sors d'ici en cachette parce que tel est ton bon plaisir… mais tu as pensé à nous ?!  
_-_ Je te l'ai dit : je ne peux pas faire comme si Harry n'était pas en danger !  
_-_ Mais tu fonces sans prendre le temps de réfléchir !  
_-_ Il n'y avait pas à réfléchir, dans ce cas précis !  
_-_ Je ne veux pas qu'on te renvoie à Azkaban ! Je ne veux pas que Malefoy mette la main sur toi ! Je ne veux pas qu'un Auror un peu trop zélé te mette définitivement hors jeu ! Sirius… »

Il se passa une main un peu tremblante dans ses cheveux grisonnants. Et Sirius sentit une pointe de remords. Il avait négligé son ami, il n'avait pas songé qu'il puisse être vraiment inquiet pour lui, il en était conscient.

« Tu te lances comme ça, sans assurer tes arrières… reprit Remus. Et nous… Nous, si nous ne pouvons pas te suivre, tu nous laisses derrière…  
_-_ Je… »

Sirius avait beau chercher, il ne trouvait rien à dire pour s'expliquer.

« Regulus a pris des risques énormes pour toi, depuis le début. Et il t'a fait un cadeau inestimable : il t'a rendu ta liberté. Et toi… Tu cours au devant des ennuis… Très sincèrement, Sirius ! Il fallait _vraiment_ que tu te précipites au Ministère pour retrouver cet Auror ? Cela ne pouvait pas attendre demain ?  
_-_ Vous n'étiez pas d'accord avec le principe, je ne vois pas ce que ça aurait changé, d'attendre demain…  
_-_ Mais si, ça aurait changé ! soupira Remus. Nous n'aurions pas eu l'impression que tout était précipité, tu aurais eu le temps de dormir un peu, _Regulus_ aurait eu le temps de se reposer… Harry serait en sécurité avec Dumbledore, et nous aurions pu nous occuper de ce problème _tous ensemble_.  
_-_ D'accord, coupa Sirius, gêné. J'ai compris la leçon, Remus. Tu ne veux pas être laissé en arrière. Je suis désolé. Vraiment. Surtout que… tu avais raison. Ce que j'ai appris ne méritait certainement pas que je me précipite comme je l'ai fait. Mais c'est juste que je me fais du soucis… J'ai tellement peur qu'il arrive du mal à Harry…  
_-_ Tu n'es pas tout seul, Sirius, lui rappela Remus d'un ton considérablement adouci. Nous sommes là pour t'aider, Regulus et moi… et Rita… et même Rogue, aussi bizarre et improbable que cela puisse te paraître ! Et Dumbledore aussi. Et sans doute l'Ordre du Phénix. Alors… lève un peu le pied…  
_-_ Tu as raison.  
_-_ Monte rassurer ton frère. Tu lui dois bien ça. »

Sirius rendit son sourire à Remus. Oui, il avait eu tort, de le négliger, de le sous_-_estimer. Remus avait toujours été fort, pourquoi cela aurait_-_il changé ? Il pouvait s'appuyer sur lui. Il tendit la main pour prendre celle de son ami et l'attirer contre lui. Les derniers vestiges de colère de Remus fondirent dans son étreinte.

XXXXXXX

« Et nous irons chez Narcissa ce dimanche… Elle a fait retapisser le petit salon en soie gris perle, je suis sûre qu'elle aura besoin de mon avis concernant les rideaux… »

Regulus doutait fortement que Narcissa soit vraiment préoccupée par des histoires de rideaux… Mais sa mère semblait avoir totalement perdu pied avec la réalité. Narcissa avait bel et bien fait retapisser son salon… mais c'était juste après son mariage avec Lucius, et Regulus avait pu juger sur place du résultat. A l'époque, il ne passait pas encore pour mort.

« Vous ne préfèreriez pas que nous passions la journée tous les deux, Mère ? demanda_-_t_-_il doucement.  
_-_ Mmhhh… »

Regulus tendit la main et prit celle de sa mère. Il regrettait vraiment de ne pas pouvoir avoir de vraie discussion avec elle. Il aurait voulu lui dire à quel point il était désolé de lui avoir fait croire à sa mort. Il aurait aimé aussi qu'elle comprenne ses erreurs. Qu'elle réalise finalement que Sirius avait raison.

Il rêvait d'une cellule familiale ressoudée, sans son père, certes, mais avec Sirius…

« Je n'ai rien à me mettre, reprit Mrs Black. Il faudrait que je fasse venir Pétronille… Il y a longtemps que je n'ai plus eu de robe neuve… »

Regulus retint un soupir, alors que la porte de la chambre de sa mère s'ouvrait. Il s'attendait à voir Kreattur, mais ce fut Sirius qui entra.

« Tu es rentré… » dit_-_il simplement.

Il n'était pas d'humeur à se chamailler avec Sirius. Il se sentait… Triste. Une partie de lui avait cru que tout s'arrangerait une fois Sirius sorti de prison, qu'il serait moins seul. Les deux années qu'il avait passées caché dans le monde moldu l'avait poussé à se renfermer sur lui_-_même, et il étouffait. Il voulait… Il ne savait pas, au juste. Il s'était leurré. Un gouffre l'avait séparé de Sirius pendant si longtemps, il était illusoire de penser qu'ils pourraient finalement se comprendre. Et s'accepter.

« Bonjour, Mère », dit Sirius, se tournant vers la vieille femme. Son ton était tout ce qu'il y avait de plus formel. « Sirius… dit celle_-_ci, ouvrant des yeux vaguement surpris.  
_-_ Comment allez_-_vous ?  
_-_ Bien, évidemment, quelle question ! Mieux que ton frère, de toute façon ! Le pauvre enfant est épuisé ! Que lui as_-_tu donc fait, encore ?!  
_-_ Pardon ?  
_-_ Mère… soupira Regulus.  
_-_ Tu as ta tête des mauvais jours, Regulus, celle que tu as toujours fait quand ton frère faisait exprès de t'ennuyer ! Pourquoi fais_-_tu cela, Sirius ?! Parce qu'il est sage et discipliné, ce que tu ne supportes pas ?  
_-_ Je ne suis pas monté pour me disputer avec vous, coupa Sirius.  
_-_ Non, bien sûr, répliqua Mrs Black. Tu as cette façon de faire très subtile, qui nous oblige à te remettre dans le droit chemin… et tu cries ensuite au harcèlement ! Depuis que tu fréquentes ce Potter… »

La discussion partait de travers. Regulus se leva, prêt à couper court. Sa mère n'avait plus la notion du temps. Sans doute se croyait_-_elle quelques années en arrière, face à un Sirius adolescent et fortement remonté contre la famille…

« Je n'aime pas ces fréquentations que tu as ! poursuivait_-_elle. Et je n'aime pas la façon dont tu traites ton frère ! »

Sirius ouvrait déjà la bouche pour répondre. Regulus fut plus rapide. Il l'attrapa par le bras et l'entraîna fermement vers la sortie.

« Elle ne changera jamais… grommela Sirius, alors qu'il refermait la porte derrière eux.  
_-_ Le traitement que nous lui infligeons ne l'aide pas, dit Regulus.  
_-_ La belle excuse ! Elle a toujours été à moitié folle !  
_-_ Sirius… »

Il soupira, un peu plus désabusé encore. Il n'avait qu'une envie, maintenant, c'était de remonter dans sa chambre. S'enterrer sous ses couvertures, et faire le mort.

« Tu as trouvé quelque chose ? demanda_-_t_-_il pourtant.  
_-_ Oui. Et ce n'est pas une bonne nouvelle. Le type qui a cambriolé les Lestrange est mort à Azkaban.  
_-_ Ah… Et pas de trace de la coupe ? »

Sans doute aurait_-_il dû montrer plus d'intérêt pour la nouvelle. Mais il se sentait trop vide pour cela.

Sirius le regardait avec une intensité dérangeante, maintenant. Sans doute allait_-_il se fâcher de son manque d'entrain… Sirius se fâchait tout le temps, ces derniers temps…

« Je sais que je n'aurais pas dû faire ce que j'ai fait, dit_-_il cependant, prenant Regulus au dépourvu. J'ai été… Trop pressé, comme toujours. Tu étais inquiet ?  
_-_ Evidemment, que j'étais inquiet ! fit Regulus, détournant le regard. Tu n'auras pas de seconde chance, Sirius. Si tu es repris, tu es condamné à mort. Et je ne pourrai rien faire pour te sauver.  
_-_ Je sais… Je suis désolé, Regulus. Je me rends compte… »

Sirius était gêné. C'était suffisamment rare pour que Regulus se sente déstabilisé. « N'en parlons plus, coupa_-_t_-_il. La prochaine fois, tu nous écouteras un peu plus, c'est tout.  
_-_ Oui…  
_-_ Alors, à propos de ce voleur, qu'est_-_ce que tu disais ? »

Il se sentait le cœur plus léger. Il pouvait compter les fois où Sirius s'était excusé sur les doigts d'une main. Qu'il le fasse maintenant montrait que les choses changeaient quand même, et dans le bon sens, même si cela n'était pas aussi rapide qu'il l'aurait souhaité.

Sirius enfonça sa main dans la poche de sa robe et en sortit un petit morceau de parchemin plié.

« L'Auror a trouvé un nom, dans les archives. Le nom de l'homme qui a été accusé du cambriolage de la maison des Lestrange. Mais apparemment, personne ne sait où se trouve le butin. Et l'homme en question est mort à Azkaban. »

Regulus baissa les yeux sur le papier et frémit. « Bon sang… » murmura_-_t_-_il, abasourdi.

Oui, cet homme était mort. Dans ses bras. Abattu par cette brute de Cole (1).

« Tu le connaissais ? demanda Sirius, sensible au changement de sa physionomie.  
_-_ Oui. Il travaillait avec Isabelle à l'infirmerie. Tu as dû le voir toi_-_aussi. Un petit homme, âgé.  
_-_ Oui, ça me dit quelque chose…  
_-_ Oh, flûte !  
_-_ Quoi ? demanda Sirius, pâlissant légèrement.  
_-_ Il a laissé une piste !  
_-_ Une piste ? A toi ? Il t'a dit où était son butin ?  
_-_ Non, pas tout à fait… Il m'a donné… Pattenrond. Il a dit : « Pattenrond sait où il est. » Et il est mort… »

Les deux frères se regardèrent en silence.

XXXXXXX

« Tu plaisantes ! s'exclama Severus, dévisageant Regulus avec des yeux ronds. Ce chat saurait où se trouve la coupe ?! Et comment ?!  
_-_ Je ne sais pas, répondit Regulus.  
_-_ Alors, comment procède_-_t_-_on ? poursuivit Severus, hargneux. On trouve l'animal, et puis ? On le suit à la trace jusqu'au trésor ?! C'est franchement ridicule ! Ton vieux n'avait plus toute sa tête, c'est tout ! »

Regulus se frotta la nuque d'un air las. Son frère, lui, était profondément enfoncé dans ses pensées. Au moins, il la fermait. Severus n'était pas d'humeur à supporter ses idioties. Sa main l'élançait encore, malgré la potion anti_-_douleur de Kreattur. Et il était encore profondément troublé par ce qu'il avait vu, en tentant de détruire le médaillon. Et encore plus troublé que Lupin en ait été témoin.

« Je ne pense pas que ça soit cela, Severus, contra Regulus doucement. C'était… C'était quelqu'un de sensé.  
_-_ Après avoir passé vingt ans à Azkaban !  
_-_ Il n'était pas en Haute Sécurité, il n'a pas eu affaire de façon permanente aux Détraqueurs, expliqua Regulus.  
_-_ Alors ? Qu'est_-_ce que tu proposes ?! » lui lança Severus, exaspéré.

Il y eut un nouveau silence, finalement rompu par Sirius.

« Il faut de toute façon retrouver ce chat.  
_-_ Ah ah ! J'étais sûr que tu allais dire une chose comme ça ! Prêt à foncer, comme toujours ! Tu ne te demandes même pas si ce type n'a pas raconté n'importe quoi ?!  
_-_ Je connais Pattenrond. Je t'assure qu'il est intelligent. »

Severus aurait pu s'étrangler de rire, si la situation n'avait pas été aussi pathétique. Sirius Black vantant les mérites intellectuels d'un chat… !

« Oui, vous avez dû avoir des conversations passionnantes, dans ta jolie cellule ! Tu l'invitais à prendre le thé, c'est cela ?  
_-_ Ce n'est pas drôle, Severus, le contra aussitôt Regulus. Nous avons un vrai problème. Et je suis d'accord avec Sirius. Si Zacharius voulait que je prenne le chat, c'était pour une bonne raison. Quant à savoir s'il pourra réellement nous indiquer où se trouve la coupe… »

Lupin soupira et se leva du canapé.

« Il est presque dix_-_sept heures… Il est temps de se préparer pour Poudlard…  
_-_ Tu es sûr que tu veux y aller ? demanda Sirius, tournant les yeux vers son ami.  
_-_ Oui. Harry a confiance en moi. Et si je me fais arrêter, je risque moins que toi.  
_-_ Pas sûr… grommela Black.  
_-_ Je ne suis pas recherché pour meurtre…  
_-_ Ah oui ? fit Severus, dédaigneux. On te soupçonne d'avoir massacré les Dursley ! D'avoir _mangé_ leur gosse légitime ! »

Lupin ne releva pas. Il semblait même plus déterminé que jamais. Fichus Gryffondors… Severus, lui, était bien décidé à ne pas bouger de son fauteuil. Il avait assez donné comme cela…

« Tu n'iras pas courir derrière le chat pendant mon absence, hein ? dit Remus à son ami.  
_-_ Non. L'urgence, c'était d'accéder aux archives avant que le nouveau chef des Aurors ne nous barre la route. Maintenant que nous avons le renseignement… »

Il haussa les épaules. Un tel manque de pugnacité était surprenant de sa part, songea Severus. Mais peut_-_être était_-_il simplement trop fatigué.

« Tu viens m'aider à préparer Harry ? proposa Lupin à Sirius.  
_-_ Très bien… »

Ils quittèrent la pièce, laissant Severus en la seule compagnie de Regulus.

« Tu es conscient que c'est voué à l'échec, suggéra_-_t_-_il.  
_-_ Toujours pessimiste, Severus…  
_-_ Réaliste, plutôt. Franchement… Tu y crois, toi, à ce chat détecteur de trésor ?  
_-_ Il n'est pas qu'_un chat_. Il est… Il a des aptitudes surprenantes… Je crois qu'il pourrait effectivement nous aider à localiser la coupe. Mais à condition qu'on l'aiguille sur le bon chemin.  
_-_ Ce qui revient à dire qu'il nous est inutile. Ton Zacharius n'a rien dit d'autre ?  
_-_ Il a marmonné un truc… ça ressemblait à un nom. Mais il était en train de mourir, je n'ai pas saisi ce que c'était.  
_-_ Et il n'a jamais rien mentionné avant sa mort ?  
_-_ Non. Et cela, j'en suis sûr.  
_-_ Donc, personne ne pourra jamais nous dire où est cachée la coupe. Le seul qui le savait est mort. Et tu me traites de pessimiste ! »

Regulus ne répondit pas tout de suite. Il fronça les sourcils, son front se plissant comme sous l'effet d'une intense réflexion. Severus n'aimait pas du tout lorsqu'il avait cet air_-_là. Et il aima encore moins le léger sourire qui fleurit sur ses lèvres.

« Regulus…  
_-_ Pessimiste, je t'assure… »

XXXXXXX

« Il me manque un dossier ! hurla McPherson au visage du pauvre Auror qui lui faisait face, dans l'âtre de la cheminée. Je ne veux pas que tu me baragouines des excuses, Corey, je veux juste savoir où il pourrait se trouver ! C'est _toi_, qui est chargé de les archiver !  
_-_ S'il n'est pas sur mon bureau, c'est que je ne l'ai jamais eu entre les mains ! protesta celui_-_ci, avant de se détourner pour tousser.  
_-_ Tu es en arrêt jusqu'à quand ?  
_-_ Je reviens théoriquement dans deux jours…  
_-_ Deux jours… ! C'est trop tard ! J'ai besoin de cette réponse tout de suite !  
_-_ Ecoute, McPherson, je comprends que tu sois… énervé… mais je n'y suis pour rien ! Je ne fais que classer ce qu'on me donne ! Et si ce n'est pas classé, ou sur mon bureau en attente de classement, c'est qu'on ne me l'a pas donné ! Tu es allé voir l'Auror censé avoir écrit ce dossier ?  
_-_ Je ne _sais pas_ qui a écrit ce dossier ! Je sais juste qu'il existe !  
_-_ Alors je ne vois pas comment t'aider… »

Il se mit à tousser une nouvelle fois, comme pour bien signifier à l'inspecteur qu'il était _vraiment _malade.

« D'accord. » McPherson coupa la communication avec brusquerie. Il détestait voir son travail retardé par des questions de papiers mal rangés, de procédures non suivies. Comment pouvait_-_il être efficace, si les enquêtes n'étaient pas menées avec ordre et rigueur ?!

« Calme_-_toi, McPherson, tu vas nous faire une attaque, lui dit Smither, son co_-_équipier.  
_-_ Il y a un dénommé Cripers, qui s'est présenté au 12 square Grimmaurd juste avant que Black ne s'échappe du Ministère. Cet homme a forcément été questionné par nos services. Je ne comprends pas comment on a pu perdre ce compte_-_rendu !  
_-_ Le jour où Sirius nous a faussé compagnie, tu dis ? fit Smithers. Attends… »

McPherson tendit le cou vers lui, subitement attentif.

« Oui ?  
_-_ Ce jour_-_là… Scrimgeour avait fait fermer le Ministère…  
_-_ A ma suggestion, oui. Ce qui n'a pas empêché Black de recevoir de l'aide de quelqu'un !  
_-_ Certes. Mais les portes étaient fermées à tout le monde. Y compris aux Aurors en mission à l'extérieur. Donc… Ton bonhomme n'a pas dû être interrogé dans nos locaux.  
_-_ Il a été interrogé à Scotland Yard ! réalisa l'Inspecteur.  
_-_ Ce qui explique que ton compte_-_rendu ne soit pas dans nos archives. Il a dû être oublié là_-_bas, au moment où on battait le rappel, quand Regulus Black est passé à l'attaque.  
_-_ Tu as raison ! s'exclama McPherson, tout excité. Il est certainement là_-_bas ! »

Il saisit sa baguette magique, et transforma sa robe d'Auror en uniforme de policier moldu.

« J'y vais tout de suite ! Si on me cherche…  
_-_ Pas de soucis !  
_-_ Merci, Smithers !  
_-_ Pas de quoi. »

XXXXXXX

« Et tu seras bien sage, hein, Harry, dit Sirius, en serrant l'enfant contre lui. Il est important que tu le sois. Tu ne dois pas parler, tu ne dois pas pleurer. Tu comprends ? »

Le petit garçon fit _oui_ de la tête, l'air un peu perdu.

« Il y a des gens méchants, dehors, qui te veulent du mal. Je sais que ça fait peur, insista Sirius. Mais tout ira bien si tu fais tout ce que te dit Remus. Tu sais que Remus ne laisserait personne te faire du mal, hein ?  
_-_ Oui… murmura Harry de sa petite voix incertaine.  
_-_ D'accord. Tu es un grand garçon, tu es aussi courageux que ton papa et ta maman. Nous nous reverrons très bientôt, Harry. »

Il embrassa l'enfant, avant de le passer à Lupin. Celui_-_ci referma ses bras sur lui d'un air décidé. « Ne t'en fais pas, Patmol, tout va bien se passer.  
_-_ Oui, bien sûr. Dumbledore prendra soin de lui. Il sera bien, à Poudlard… »

Sirius n'en avait pas du tout l'air convaincu. Ou peut_-_être était_-_ce juste qu'il était triste de devoir se séparer de l'enfant ? Rita était certaine qu'il éprouvait une vraie tendresse pour lui.

« Sois sage, pendant mon absence, dit Lupin à Sirius, avec un sourire.  
_-_ Je le surveille, Remus, fit Regulus. Pars sans crainte. »

Le jeune homme lui adressa un signe de tête. Sirius lui jeta la cape d'invisibilité sur les épaules, et Kreattur s'agrippa à lui pour transplaner.

« Je suis sûre que tout va bien se passer, Sirius, assura Rita.  
_-_ Oui. C'est juste… » Il ne finit pas sa phrase. C'était inutile. _Il s'inquiète pour son ami, il s'inquiète pour le petit, il passe son temps à s'inquiéter pour quelqu'un_, se dit la jeune femme. _Pas étonnant qu'il soit toujours sur les nerfs !_ Elle lui tapota le bras d'un air compatissant, qui arracha un grognement à Severus Rogue. « Arrêtez ça, la prévint Sirius.  
_-_ Quoi donc ?  
_-_ D'écrire vos sottises dans votre tête ! Je _sais_ que c'est ce que vous faites ! Pour vos articles !  
_-_ Sirius, coupa Regulus. Maintenant que Remus et Harry sont partis, je voudrais… »

Subitement plus intéressée par Regulus que par les jolies phrases à fendre l'âme qu'elle pouvait imaginer concernant Sirius, Rita se tourna vers le jeune homme.

« J'ai pensé à une chose, dit Regulus.  
_-_ Regulus… prévint Rogue, l'air franchement menaçant.  
_-_ Tu l'as dit toi_-_même, Severus ! Le seul à pouvoir nous répondre, c'est Zacharius lui_-_même !  
_-_ Zacharius est mort, Regulus, dit Sirius.  
_-_ Et alors ? » sourit Regulus.

Rita avait du mal à comprendre où Regulus voulait en venir. Mais elle n'aimait pas son sourire. Et elle aimait encore moins l'effet que ses paroles semblaient avoir sur Rogue. Le sorcier semblait prêt à exploser. Jusqu'à présent, seul Sirius paraissait capable de le mettre dans un état pareil. Que Regulus le mette en colère n'augurait certainement rien de bon.

« Je ne te suis pas, Regulus, répondit Sirius, hésitant.  
_-_ Nous avons des questions à poser, autant le faire directement à l'intéressé ! » conclut Regulus.

_Voilà qui va être passionnant_, songea Rita.

XXXXXXX

Sirius n'appréciait pas du tout la situation. Et il n'était pas le seul. Rogue semblait aussi réticent que lui_-_même. Seule Rita, assise dans un coin du salon, un paquet de parchemins sur les genoux, paraissait plus excitée qu'anxieuse.

Cette fichue bonne femme était décidément hors normes… Rien ne semblait jamais la surprendre, ni l'effrayer, ni la dégoûter.

Lui_-_même se sentait à la fois effrayé et vaguement dégoûté par ce qui allait sans doute se passer…

Il aurait préféré que Rita n'assiste pas à cela. Mais elle avait insisté, leur présentant un argument imparable : il valait mieux que quelqu'un soit là pour prendre des notes, de façon à être sûrs de ne rien oublier ensuite ! Et elle était parfaitement qualifiée pour cela ! Comme Regulus n'y voyait pas d'inconvénient, et que Rogue, apparemment, s'en fichait comme d'une guigne, Sirius s'était résigné à la voir s'asseoir dans son coin, avec cet affreux air avide sur le visage, la plume prête.

Lui_-_même s'était assis à la table, Regulus à sa droite, et Rogue à sa gauche. Ils se tenaient par la main. Ou plutôt, il tenait la main de Regulus et se contentait de connecter le bout de ses doigts à ceux de Rogue, qui paraissait aussi peu content que lui de ce contact forcé.

« Tu es vraiment sûr de ce que tu fais, Regulus ? demanda_-_t_-_il à son frère pour la énième fois.  
_-_ Arrête de t'inquiéter, Sirius, c'est sans danger ! Même les moldus, le font !  
_-_ Les moldus font tout un tas de choses dangereuses ou stupides… grogna_-_t_-_il.  
_-_ Il le sait, coupa Rogue d'un ton sec.  
_-_ Ce n'est pas très différent de parler aux fantômes de Poudlard, tu sais, assura Regulus.  
_-_ Sauf que Zacharius n'est pas un fantôme, qu'il est vraiment totalement mort !  
_-_ Oui, comme la vieille tante Belvina ! Et elle me parle depuis que je suis tout gosse ! Laisse_-_moi faire, Sirius. Il faut que je me concentre.  
_-_ Tu te concentres… Et ensuite ? Que va_-_t_-_il se passer ? demanda Sirius, avec une pointe d'appréhension.  
_-_ Normalement, Zacharius devrait se manifester.  
_-_ Il va apparaître là, dans le salon ? demanda Rogue d'un ton léger qui sonnait faux.  
_-_ Non, répondit Regulus. Il n'a aucune matérialité, il lui faut un ancrage. Il passera par moi.  
_-_ Par… toi… ? murmura Sirius.  
_-_ Quand il sera là, pose_-_lui tes questions, Sirius. »

Sirius poussa un profond soupir. Non, il n'aimait pas cela…

Le silence, dans le salon, devint particulièrement tendu. Lourd, oppressant. Sirius retenait son souffle, Rogue faisait de même, et sans doute Rita également. Regulus, lui, respirait doucement. Il avait fermé les yeux, et sa tête finit par basculer légèrement sur le côté, comme s'il s'endormait. Sa main, dans celle de Sirius, était parfaitement lâche. Sirius fut presque tenté de rire. Pas que la situation soit spécialement drôle, non. Il se sentait juste trop nerveux.

Un frémissement, sur le visage serein de Regulus. Sirius fronça les sourcils, un peu plus inquiet. Il sentit ses bras se couvrir de chair de poule, ses poils se hérisser. Et il eut la _certitude_ que quelque chose était en train de se produire. Il ouvrit la bouche, à moitié déterminé à faire cesser l'expérience, mais les doigts de Rogue, le regard noir, broyèrent les siens.

Regulus poussa un profond soupir. Et d'un seul coup… Ce ne fut plus Regulus… Plus vraiment. Avec stupeur, Sirius vit le visage de son frère se transformer. Non, ce n'était pas exactement cela. C'étaient toujours ses traits, qu'il voyait… Mais ils étaient comme voilés. Comme si un autre visage se superposait sur le sien. Moins marqué, flou, en surimpression.

Deux yeux qui n'étaient pas ceux de Regulus se tournèrent vers lui, battirent des paupières. Et une voix rocailleuse jaillit des lèvres de son frère. Une voix qui ne lui était pas familière.

« Bah… Où j'suis ?! »

1 Voir « Azkaban Break », chapitre 36… Je sais, ça remonte à bien loin !

Ouf ! Voilà plus de deux ans que je l'ai imaginée, cette dernière scène ! Zacharius n'est pas ressucité, Molly1, mais il revient quand même d'entre les morts... Contente ?


	16. Chapitre 16

Chapitre 16

« Vous êtes bien Zacharius Dawkins… ? » demanda Sirius, après avoir repris son souffle. Sa voix tremblait légèrement, mais sa peur se doublait maintenant d'une sorte d'excitation. Aussi stupéfiant que cela puisse être, Regulus semblait avoir réussi. Il avait vraiment ce pouvoir_-_là, contacter les morts…

« Oui, c'est moi, dit l'homme, tournant la tête vers lui. Eh, j'vous connais, vous… J'vous ai déjà vu… à Azkaban ? »

Son front se plissa, et il eut l'air anxieux.

« Je suis pas encore à Azkaban, hein ?! Je suis pas revenu là ?!  
_-_ Non, vous n'êtes pas à Azkaban », répondit Sirius, embarrassé. L'homme était_-_il conscient d'être mort ? Comment poursuivre le dialogue sans aborder cette épineuse question ?

« Nous avons besoin d'un renseignement, intervint Rogue. C'est pourquoi nous vous avons fait venir.  
_-_ Vous voulez le trésor. Ah, évidemment ! renifla le vieil homme avec une sorte de dédain.  
_-_ Pas exactement, corrigea Rogue sèchement. Nous voulons juste un objet. Nous pensons que vous l'avez dérobé, nous voulons le récupérer.  
_-_ C'est quoi ?  
_-_ Une petite coupe, dit Sirius. Une coupe qui appartenait à Helga Poufsouffle.  
_-_ Vous savez, des objets, j'en ai volé des tas… remarqua Zacharius, l'air ennuyé.  
_-_ Elle était chez les Lestrange, insista Sirius, refusant de se laisser démoraliser. Leur maison a été dévalisée il y a vingt ans, de cela… »

Il y eut un silence. Le visage du vieil homme devint un peu plus flou, et Sirius crut un instant qu'il allait partir. « S'il vous plaît ! dit_-_il. Vous avez dit à mon frère qu'il avait besoin du chat…  
_-_ Pattenrond ?! s'exclama Zacharius. Pattenrond est là ?! Est_-_ce que vous vous occupez bien de lui ?  
_-_ Euh…  
_-_ Comment ce chat pourrait_-_il nous aider à retrouver la coupe ? » coupa Rogue.

Evidemment, Rogue n'était pas du genre à se laisser démonter par des réflexions concernant un chat…

« Je me souviens pas d'avoir donné Pattenrond… à qui, vous dites ? demanda Zacharius.  
_-_ Vous avez fait sa connaissance à Azkaban, expliqua Sirius, qui sentait sa patience s'effriter, à l'image de celle de Rogue. Finnigan Fox.  
_-_ Oh… »

Le vieil homme hocha la tête, l'air un peu triste.

« Je me souviens… Il était là quand _c'est_ arrivé… Il a essayé de me sauver, c'est un brave garçon… Je lui ai dit de prendre Pattenrond, il ne fallait pas qu'il reste tout seul…  
_-_ C'est pour cela que vous avez dit que le chat pouvait trouver le trésor ? fit Rogue sèchement. Pour vous assurer qu'il allait s'occuper de votre matou ?  
_-_ Hein ? Bien sûr que non ! s'insurgea Zacharius. Il peut vraiment le faire ! Je lui ai dit comment procéder !  
_-_ A votre chat… ! marmonna Rogue, d'un air profondément sceptique.  
_-_ Toi, mon gars, t'es fichtrement pas aimable ! grogna le vieil homme, tournant la tête vers Rogue. J'ai pas très envie de parler avec toi !  
_-_ C'est vrai, il n'est pas très aimable, acquiesça Sirius. Il a toujours été du genre grognon…  
_-_ Il me prend de haut ! poursuivit Zacharius, remonté. T'as quel âge, mon gars ? Pas plus de vingt_-_cinq ans, je présume ! On t'a pas appris le respect des aînés ?! Je pourrais être ton grand_-_père ! »

Sirius vit le visage de Rogue pâlir dangereusement. Il était temps qu'il dévie la conversation de lui, avant que les choses ne dérapent…

« Je connais bien Pattenrond, dit_-_il à Zacharius. Il venait souvent dans ma cellule. Cela ne m'étonne pas, que vous ayez eu des liens si forts, il est particulièrement doué pour la communication… »

La bouche de Rogue se tordit, et Sirius crut qu'il allait éclater de rire. Tout cela devait lui sembler absolument ridicule.

« Il est à moitié fléreur, vous savez, dit le vieil homme. Si vous l'amenez là_-_bas, il pourra trouver le trésor.  
_-_ Où, « là_-_bas » ? demanda Sirius, retenant son souffle.  
_-_ Mais je l'ai dit à ton frère, non ?!  
_-_ Apparemment, il n'a pas très bien compris… S'il vous plaît, Mr Dawkins…  
_-_ Dans la forêt de Hafren… Au Pays de Galles. Inutile d'utiliser la magie, j'ai suffisamment protégé mon trésor pour le mettre à l'abri des sorciers. Mais le flair de Pattenrond, lui…  
_-_ C'est là_-_bas, alors ? insista Sirius, le cœur battant.  
_-_ Mais où, dans la forêt ? murmura Rogue. Même avec le chat, on risque de perdre un temps fou à la parcourir…  
_-_ Suivez la rivière Severn.  
_-_ Merci Mr Dawkins…  
_-_ Ah… Pas de quoi… Je suppose que c'est mieux comme ça, de toute façon, là où je suis, je n'en ai pas besoin… Saluez le p'tit gars de ma part… Il a fait son possible pour me venir en aide, dites_-_lui que je le remercie pour ça. Et que je regrette rien.  
_-_ Je lui dirai… »

XXXXXXX

McPherson avait pratiquement retourné les bureaux de Scotland Yard pour retrouver le compte_-_rendu d'interrogatoire de ce Mr Cripers. Sous l'œil dubitatif et vaguement inquiet de ses collègues moldus, il avait fini par brandir le dossier tant souhaiter, un sourire jusqu'aux oreilles. Enfin ! Il allait avoir ses réponses !

Il s'éclipsa aux toilettes avec son dossier et transplana.

Smithers le rejoignit sitôt qu'il le vit entrer dans son bureau. « Alors ? lui demanda_-_t_-_il.  
_-_ Tu avais vu juste. Et je vais enfin en savoir plus sur ce mystérieux bonhomme… C'est Williamson, qui a pris sa déposition.  
_-_ Il est encore à Sainte_-_Mangouste. Il a reçu un pan de mur sur la tête, alors qu'il venait en renfort, quand Regulus Black a attaqué le Ministère.  
_-_ A croire que tout joue contre nous… soupira McPherson en ouvrant le dossier. S'il n'avait pas été blessé, il aurait sans doute songé à récupérer son rapport à Scotland Yard, et je l'aurais déjà lu…  
_-_ Au moins, ça prouve qu'il n'y a pas eu de défaillance de notre part, remarqua Smithers, haussant les épaules. On ne peut pas lui reprocher de ne pas être sorti du coma pour nous indiquer qu'il avait un rapport en attente chez les moldus…  
_-_ Mmmhhh… »

McPherson l'écoutait à peine, déjà occupé à lire le compte_-_rendu qu'il avait sous les yeux. Un interrogatoire tout ce qu'il y avait de plus basique. A l'annonce de l'évasion de Sirius Black, ce monsieur Cripers, notaire, venait prendre les dernières décisions de Mrs Black concernant son testament… Apparemment, celle_-_ci voulait s'assurer que ses biens iraient directement à sa nièce, Narcissa Malefoy. McPherson ne comprenait pas pourquoi. Il se souvenait parfaitement de la vieille femme, il l'avait interrogée, après l'arrestation de Sirius. Profondément ancrée dans ses préjugés, elle lui était apparue comme une réelle partisane de l'idéologie du Lord Noir. Si elle avait été plus jeune, l'inspecteur l'aurait volontiers envoyée à Azkaban avec son fils aîné. Sauf, évidemment, qu'il n'avait rien à lui reprocher de plus concret. Elle était à moitié folle, haineuse, mais pas véritablement dangereuse.

Pourquoi une femme pareil avait_-_elle déshérité son fils, Mangemort et proche du Lord Noir ?

_C'est incompréhensible… Sauf si Sirius Black n'est pas celui qu'on imagine. Sauf si Sirius n'est pas coupable…_

Il écarta la pensée parasite de son esprit. Pour le moment, il devait se concentrer sur ce Mr Cripers…

« Smithers, vérifie qu'il existe bien une étude notariale du nom de _Cripers, Cripers et Chambers_ », lança_-_t_-_il à son co_-_équipier, avant de reprendre sa lecture.

L'homme s'était présenté vers midi au 12 Square Grimmaurd, où il avait été alpagué par une journaliste. Il avait promis aux Aurors de répondre à leurs questions sitôt son entrevue avec Mrs Black achevée. Il était reparu deux heures plus tard. A 15 heures, il répondait aux questions de Williamson dans les locaux de Scotland Yard.

Brusquement intéressé, McPherson se pencha plus avant sur le reste du compte_-_rendu. L'homme avait quitté Scotland Yard juste avant que Regulus Black ne s'attaque au Ministère…

« Pas de _Cripers, et Cripers et Chambers_ , lui indiqua Smithers.  
_-_ Je l'aurais parié ! s'exclama McPherson. Qui est disponible ?  
_-_ Pardon ?  
_-_ Ce Cripers… Je ne sais pas exactement qui s'était, mais ce n'était pas un notaire. Ce qui signifie…  
_-_ Que c'est un allié des Black ?  
_-_ Je crois qu'ils sont Square Grimmaurd. Les Mangemorts sont retournés chez leur folle de mère… »

XXXXXXX

Harry ne se sentait pas à l'aise du tout. Il s'accrochait au cou de Remus, s'efforçant de ne pas faire de bruit, comme le lui avait demandé son parrain… Mais il avait très envie de pleurer.

Il n'avait pas tout compris de la situation. Juste qu'il devait aller vivre ailleurs, dans une maison qu'il ne connaissait pas. « Avec un vieux monsieur très gentil », lui avait dit Remus. Tout ce qu'il voyait, lui, c'était qu'il serait séparé de Sirius. Et que Remus ne resterait pas non plus avec lui.

_Le professeur Dumbledore s'occupera bien de toi, _lui avait promis Sirius en l'aidant à s'habiller. _Il te protégera. Avec lui, personne ne pourra te faire du mal._

Harry pensait, lui, que Remus et Sirius le protégeaient bien assez à eux_-_deux, qu'il n'avait pas besoin de ce vieux bonhomme inconnu. Et puis… Il aimait quand Remus le prenait sur ses genoux pour lui raconter des histoires, il aimait sentir ses bras se refermer sur lui pour un dernier câlin avant de dormir. Et il aimait quand Sirius s'efforçait de le faire rire, parce qu'il voyait bien que dans ces moments_-_là, son parrain était _heureux_. Et s'il était heureux, c'était parce qu'il tenait à lui, non ? Harry n'avait jamais connu cela chez son oncle et sa tante.

Il allait devoir quitter Sirius et Remus pour vivre avec un inconnu…

Il n'avait pas osé leur dire qu'il ne voulait pas. Un moment, après avoir vu ce qu'il avait vu dans la bibliothèque, il avait quand même pensé que c'était _bien_ de partir de la maison. Et puis, il ne verrait plus le sorcier au grand nez… Lui, il ne l'aimait pas. Surtout parce qu'il faisait crier Sirius tout le temps. Il ne verrait plus non plus la vieille dame qui parlait toute seule… Mais il ne verrait plus non plus Kreattur. Harry aimait bien Kreattur, il le trouvait drôle à regarder, avec ses grandes oreilles… Et puis, finalement, il était plutôt gentil, avec lui.

Infiniment plus gentil que son cousin Dudley…

« Ça va aller, Harry, lui murmura Remus à l'oreille. Nous sommes bientôt arrivés. Il va falloir être très silencieux, il y a plein de monde, près de la grille, ils ne doivent pas nous entendre. »

Harry tourna la tête pour regarder par_-_dessus son épaule. A travers la cape, il apercevait des gens, effectivement. Ils étaient tous plus ou moins massés près d'une haute grille qui barrait l'entrée d'un parc.

« C'est Poudlard, continua Remus. C'est là que tu vas vivre, avec le professeur Dumbledore… Il est bientôt l'heure, il ne va plus tarder… »

Harry s'accrocha un peu plus fort à lui. _Reste avec moi…_pensa_-_t_-_il.

XXXXXXX

« C'est bientôt l'heure », fit remarquer Minerva. Dumbledore ne releva pas. Les mains croisées derrière le dos, il regardait les grilles qui fermaient le parc de Poudlard. Minerva quitta la porte de l'école pour le rejoindre sur le perron.

« Il y a beaucoup de monde… dit_-_elle.  
_-_ Des curieux, des journalistes, des Aurors… et peut_-_être même quelques Mangemorts, murmura Dumbledore. Passer au travers d'eux ne sera pas facile, même avec la cape d'invisibilité…  
_-_ Ils viendront ?  
_-_ Si Sirius et Remus tiennent vraiment à la sécurité de l'enfant… oui, ils seront là. Nous leur avons offerts cette opportunité, ils la saisiront. Quand j'ai parlé à Sirius au Ministère, il était essentiellement préoccupé par Harry. Il était condamné au baiser du Détraqueur, et tout ce qui l'inquiétait, c'était protéger Harry.  
_-_ Et cela vous a convaincu de son innocence.  
_-_ Cela entre autres choses…  
_-_ Il ne reste plus qu'à espérer que cette journaliste ait bien passé le message, alors. »

Dumbledore ne répondit pas.

« Ils vont se douter de quelque chose, non, s'ils vous voient à la grille ? Je veux dire, les Aurors. Ou les Mangemorts.  
_-_ Je vais ouvrir les grilles et m'avancer au milieu d'eux. Attirer leur attention sur moi. Cela laissera sans doute le champ libre pour Sirius et Harry. »

Dumbledore soupira.

« Il faut que je trouve un moyen de les faire tous venir ici. Sirius et Remus, mais aussi Severus et le cadet des Black. Et peut_-_être même la journaliste. J'ai peur pour elle_-_aussi…  
_-_ Comment ? Il y a le passage sous le saule…  
_-_ La cabane hurlante est surveillée nuit et jour, je l'ai vérifié. Pettigrow a dû révéler son secret à ses nouveaux amis... »

La bouche de Minerva se tordit dans une grimace. Que ce misérable ait pu trahir les Potter et faire condamner Sirius à sa place… Elle était révoltée.

« Il est temps, déclara Dumbledore. J'y vais. »

XXXXXXX

McPherson exultait. Il était persuadé d'avoir enfin une piste. Il regarda les huit Aurors qu'il avait réussi à regrouper d'un air critique. Il aurait préféré avoir recours aux Brigades des Tireurs de Baguette d'Elites. Mais puisque les Aurors étaient temporairement dépourvus de chef, personne n'ayant été officiellement nommé à la succession de Scrimgeour, il aurait dû avoir recours directement à Fudge. Ce qui signifiait remplir beaucoup de paperasses, et perdre un temps précieux en ronds de jambe.

McPherson était pressé. Il ne voulait pas risquer de perdre la trace des frères Black pour de ridicules questions administratives…

Il avait donc fait avec les maigres moyens en sa possession : il avait regroupé ces sept Aurors qui n'étaient pas affectés à des tâches particulières, plus son co_-_équipier Smithers.

« J'ai des raisons de penser que les frères Black se sont réfugiés à leur domicile familial, au 12 Square Grimmaurd, dit_-_il.  
_-_ Nous avons des hommes qui font le guet là_-_bas, remarqua l'un de ses hommes. Ils ont signalé quelque chose ?  
_-_ Peu importe, coupa McPherson, écartant la question d'un geste vague de la main. Il faut agir vite. Nous allons cerner la maison. Et attaquer.  
_-_ Attaquer… marmonna un autre. Nous avons les autorisations officielles ?  
_-_ Dans le cadre de l'enquête sur l'évasion des Black, oui, trancha McPherson, exaspéré par ces considérations.  
_-_ Scrimgeour a été destitué…  
_-_ Mais nous n'avons reçu aucun contre_-_ordre sur les affaires en cours ! J'en prends la responsabilité. Nous attaquons.  
_-_ Et s'ils tiennent vraiment Harry Potter ?  
_-_ Nous allons cerner la maison et exiger qu'ils nous rendent l'enfant.  
_-_ Ils n'écouteront pas.  
_-_ Alors nous prendrons la maison d'assaut. »

XXXXXXX

Remus scruta avec anxiété la masse de personnes qui le séparait de la grille de Poudlard. Sans doute n'étaient_-_ce là que des curieux, pour la grande majorité. Des gens anodins. Mais qui lui barraient l'accès de manière certaine.

Il aurait bien aimé transplaner juste devant la grille. Mais il était à peu près certain que l'endroit était sécurisé. Qu'il utilise la magie, et il se ferait aussitôt repérer, cape d'invisibilité ou pas.

Il sentit les petites mains de Harry se crisper sur le col de sa robe. Il avait peur, c'était évident. Remus se mordit les lèvres. Il devait prendre une décision rapidement, avant que Harry ne craque et se mette à pleurer. Il avait beau être un courageux petit bonhomme, il n'avait que deux ans… Il fit quelques pas vers Poudlard.

Et alors, avec un intense soulagement, il vit Dumbledore de l'autre côté de la grille. Le vieux sorcier allait intervenir, disperser la foule des badauds et lui permettre de se faufiler avec Harry dans le parc.

« S'il vous plaît, fit Dumbledore, attirant sur lui l'attention de tous. Je pense que vous avez certainement mieux à faire que de passer vos journées à espionner le parc vide de mon école, non ? »

Les badauds s'écartèrent en murmurant, et Dumbledore fit quelques pas au milieu d'eux pour les obliger à reculer un peu plus. _Maintenant !_ songea Remus.

Il y avait un espace libre qui longeait la grille, derrière Dumbledore. Il lui suffisait de l'atteindre…

La cape soigneusement serrée autour de lui, il accéléra le pas. Et se figea sur place quelques secondes plus tard. Non. Ça n'allait pas. _Quelque chose_ clochait. Tous ses sens lui criaient qu'il était en danger. Qu'il allait droit à la catastrophe. Un sentiment qui surgissait du plus profond de lui_-_même, de son _passé_.

L'odeur. Une odeur de terre, de sang. De bête.

« Tu pensais m'échapper, peut_-_être… » grogna une voix détestable, bien trop près de son oreille.

Il sursauta et fit volte_-_face. Focalisé comme il l'était sur la grille, trop sûr de passer inaperçu sous la cape, il n'avait pas réalisé qu'il y avait quelqu'un, juste derrière lui. Quelqu'un qui ravivait ses pires cauchemars.

« Greyback… murmura_-_t_-_il.  
_-_ La partie est finie, Remus ! »

Et Greyback fondit sur lui.

XXXXXXX

« Au Pays de Galles, murmura Rogue.  
_-_ J'ai tout noté, dit Rita, du coin de la pièce. Forêt d'Hafren, il suffit de suivre la rivière, avec le chat. Où il est, d'ailleurs, ce chat ?  
_-_ Ça… fit Sirius en soupirant. Nous savons où nous l'avions laissé, quant à savoir s'il y est toujours… »

Il jeta un regard sur Regulus. Celui_-_ci n'avait plus les traits de Dawkins. Il dodelinait de la tête, comme s'il dormait debout.

« Regulus ? » appela_-_t_-_il doucement. Il n'avait pas la moindre idée de la façon dont son frère était censé sortir de sa transe. Cela n'était_-_il pas automatique, à partir du moment où l'esprit du défunt le quittait ? La main de Regulus était toujours aussi inerte, dans la sienne. Sirius fronça les sourcils.

« Et si vous ne retrouvez pas le chat ? demandait Rita, convergeant vers la table.  
_-_ Nous retournerons la forêt feuille par feuille, tiens ! ironisa Rogue. Nous n'avons que ça à faire…  
_-_ Regulus… insista Sirius, serrant ses doigts dans les siens. Il est parti, réveille_-_toi.  
_-_ Sirius… »

La voix sortait bien des lèvres de Regulus. Mais ce n'était pas celle de son frère. Pourtant, elle était familière. _Vraiment _familière.

« Sirius ! » répéta_-_t_-_elle, plus appuyée.

Sirius sentit un éclair glacé descendre le long de sa colonne vertébrale. Sous ses yeux, les traits de Regulus se modifiaient à nouveau, subtilement. Des cheveux plus longs, des yeux plus foncés… L'esquisse d'une paire de lunettes…

« Non… murmura Sirius d'une voix étranglée.  
_-_ Qu'est_-_ce que… » fit Rita, se réfugiant derrière la chaise de Rogue. Rogue qui pâlit effroyablement, les yeux scotchés sur l'apparition. « Potter… ?! lâcha_-_t_-_il du bout des lèvres.  
_-_ Mon dieu… James… » souffla Sirius, écrasé par l'émotion.

La tête ébouriffée de James Potter se tourna vers lui et lui sourit. « Salut, Patmol… Content de te voir, vieux frère ! » Incapable de répondre, Sirius se contenta d'un signe de tête. Il sentait les larmes lui monter aux yeux, sans qu'il puisse les refouler. Cela sembla troubler l'apparition. Le sourire de James se fit plus triste. « Ce n'était pas ta faute, lui dit_-_il.  
_-_ Je suis tellement désolé…  
_-_ Ne le sois pas, tu n'y es pour rien. C'est _Peter_, le responsable, pas toi. Je n'ai pas beaucoup de temps, Sirius, ton frère s'épuise… »

Sirius déglutit péniblement et hocha la tête.

« C'est Harry, Sirius, dit James, une note pressante dans la voix. Harry est en danger, il faut le protéger.  
_-_ Nous savons que les Mangemorts le veulent. Pour Voldemort. Mais nous ne savons pas…  
_-_ Il ne s'agit pas de cela ! coupa James. Il y a des choses… plus terribles que les Mangemorts, plus puissantes que Voldemort !  
_-_ De quoi tu parles ?! coupa Rogue.  
_-_ Oh, Servilus… fit James, se tournant vers lui comme s'il venait juste de remarquer sa présence.  
_-_ Ne m'appelle pas comme ça… marmonna Rogue entre ses dents serrées.  
_-_ Je sais ce que tu as fait, poursuivit James, plus durement.  
_-_ Quoi ? fit Sirius, tournant la tête vers Rogue. Qu'est_-_ce qu'il a fait ?  
_-_ C'est sans importance, coupa James. D'ailleurs… Lily te pardonne, Severus. »

Sirius vit le visage de Rogue se décomposer brusquement. Sa bouche prit un pli amer, et il se tendit de tout son corps, comme s'il souffrait.

« Elle a toujours eu de l'affection pour toi, ajouta James. Elle ne t'en veut pas. »

Une larme brilla au fond des yeux de Rogue. Il baissa promptement la tête, comme pour se soustraire à leurs regards à tous.

« Mais tu dois protéger son fils, Severus, poursuivit James. Protège Harry.  
_-_ C'est ce que nous nous efforçons de faire… murmura Rogue d'une voix rauque.  
_-_ Oubliez les Mangemorts, ils ne sont pas importants !  
_-_ _Qui _menace Harry, James ? demanda Sirius, frissonnant.  
_-_ Une chose mauvaise, répondit James, le front plissé par l'inquiétude. Une chose mauvaise et puissante… Un évadé de l'Ombre…  
_-_ Un quoi ? demanda Rita.  
_-_ Explique_-_nous, James, supplia Sirius broyant la main de Regulus dans la sienne.  
_-_ Je… C'est trop tard, ils sont là ! s'exclama James, les yeux tournés vers la porte du salon.  
_-_ Qui ? demanda Rogue d'une voix blanche.  
_-_ Ceux qui vous pourchassent ! répondit James. Il y a un Mangemort parmi eux, il faut que vous partiez tout de suite d'ici !  
_-_ Mais, tu ne…  
_-_ Vite, Sirius ! coupa James. Va_-_t_-_en ! Réveille ton frère et sauve_-_toi ! »

Rita avait déjà traversé la pièce et écarté l'un des rideaux perpétuellement tirés devant les fenêtres. « Il y a du mouvement, dehors. Au moins trois Aurors.  
_-_ Contacte Dumbledore, reprit James d'une voix pressante. Dis_-_lui que cette chose en veut à Harry, il le protègera.  
_-_ Remus est en route avec Harry pour Poudlard, James…  
_-_ Merci Patmol… Ne perds pas courage…  
_-_ James… »

Les traits de son ami s'évanouirent aussi rapidement qu'ils étaient apparus sur le visage de Regulus, laissant Sirius complètement assommé par ce qu'il venait de vivre.

« Vite ! s'exclama Rita, le sortant de sa torpeur. Votre ami a raison, ils sont là ! Il faut partir tout de suite !  
_-_ Regulus… Il n'est pas encore… »

Il lâcha la main de son frère. Celui_-_ci poussa un gémissement et battit des paupières. « Que… murmura_-_t_-_il.  
_-_ Les Aurors sont là, il faut partir, dit Rogue d'un ton pressant.  
_-_ Ils ne peuvent pas entrer, contra Sirius. La maison est bardée de sorts, ils ne peuvent pas entrer comme cela.  
_-_ Ce sont des _Aurors_, Black ! insista Rogue. Ils ont arrêté Rodolphus, Bellatrix, Dolohov… ! Combien de temps crois_-_tu que ta maison les arrêtera ?! »

Sirius hésita un instant. Il était chamboulé par l'apparition de James, il aurait voulu un moment pour réfléchir. Et puis, Remus n'était pas là, qu'allait_-_il lui arriver, quand il reviendrait à Square Grimmaurd… ?

« Tu as entendu Potter, reprit Rogue, insistant. Il voulait que nous partions _tout de suite_ ! »

Oui, c'était ce qu'avait dit James… Il avait toujours écouté James.

« Très bien, on s'en va. »


	17. Chapitre 17

Chapitre 17

« Slater, Riley, sécurisez les fenêtres de l'étage, ordonna McPherson, tirant sa baguette. Pepplewood, Teekney, protégez la zone, Smithers ? Tu en es où ?  
_-_ Transplanage impossible, Mac, répondit Smithers.  
_-_ Parfait… »

McPherson pointa sa baguette sur sa gorge pour amplifier sa voix.

« La maison est sous notre contrôle ! cria_-_t_-_il. Rendez_-_vous !  
_-_ Ça bouge, derrière les rideaux, dit Riley.  
_-_ Vous voyez qui c'est ?  
_-_ Non…  
_-_ Ouvrez la porte ! cria de nouveau McPherson.  
_-_ Ils n'obéiront pas, fit remarquer Smithers.  
_-_ Ils sont coincés, coupa l'inspecteur. Le réseau de cheminette est complètement fermé, et ils ne peuvent pas transplaner…  
_-_ Mais ils ont Harry Potter.  
_-_ Alors il faut agir très vite. Ne pas leur laisser le temps d'utiliser l'enfant comme bouclier.  
_-_ C'est… » murmura Slater. Le regard noir de McPherson le dissuada de finir sa phrase.

« Brown, Jones, la porte ! McKenzie, couvrez_-_les ! », ordonna l'inspecteur. Deux des trois Aurors qui étaient restés en arrière avancèrent vers le perron.

XXXXXXX

« Ils vont attaquer la porte… murmura Rita, refermant prestement le rideau qu'elle avait entrouvert.  
_-_ Elle tiendra, promit Sirius dans un murmure. A condition qu'on se dépêche… Regulus ? Tu vas bien ?  
_-_ Ça va… répondit le jeune homme, se levant sur ses jambes chancelantes.  
_-_ Et comment allons_-_nous nous y prendre ? demanda Rita. Le réseau de cheminette ? »

Elle tremblait, remarqua Sirius. Il ne l'avait jamais vu perdre son sang_-_froid…

« Inutile, répondit Rogue. La première chose que font les Aurors, c'est bloquer les accès… Les cheminées sont inutilisables, et le transplanage, impossible.  
_-_ Impossible pour nous, mais pas pour Kreattur, intervint Regulus. McPherson n'a peut_-_être pas songé que nous avions un Elfe de maison…  
_-_ Alors il faut effectivement partir tout de suite », coupa Sirius.

Rogue traversa le salon rapidement et ouvrit la porte. « Où tu vas ? lui demanda Sirius.  
_-_ La bibliothèque… Il reste du polynectar, ça pourrait être utile. Et j'ai besoin de mes potions, si on retrouve la coupe…  
_-_ D'accord, acquiesça Sirius. Rita ? Vous avez besoin d'emporter quelque chose ? Parce que vous n'avez que le temps que Rogue mettra à réunir ses affaires… »

La jeune femme hocha la tête et quitta la pièce à son tour. Sirius reporta son attention sur son frère. « Et toi ? lui demanda_-_t_-_il.  
_-_ Moi… ? Je… Je voudrais monter voir Mère…  
_-_ Nous n'avons pas tellement le temps, Regulus…  
_-_ Si McPherson entre ici en force, elle est en danger, elle_-_aussi ! trancha le jeune homme. Et c'est _ma mère_, Sirius ! Je veux lever l'imperium et la mettre à l'abri ! »

Sirius hésita un instant. Walburga était le cadet de ses soucis.

« D'accord, fit_-_il finalement. Je préviens Kreattur que nous avons besoin de lui… »

XXXXXXX

Remus bascula en arrière, déséquilibré par le poids de Greyback. Il sentit Harry glisser de ses bras et tenta de le retenir, tout en repoussant son agresseur de l'autre main. L'enfant poussa un cri et s'accrocha tant bien que mal à lui. Ils roulèrent tous les trois sur le sol. Une poigne puissante le cloua sur le dos, lui tira la tête sur le côté.

_Un cauchemar… _songea Remus obscurément. _C'est un cauchemar…_

Le souffle sur sa peau, l'odeur de sueur, de sang… de bête…

Il était complètement désemparé, au bord de la panique.

Avec un grondement féroce, Greyback le mordit à la gorge, profondément, au travers de la cape. Il hurla de douleur, de terreur. Il n'était plus le sorcier expérimenté qui avait combattu les Mangemorts, qui avait survécu à la perte tragique de ses amis, il était redevenu l'enfant sauvagement agressé par un monstre qui allait changer sa vie de manière définitive.

Il frappa Greyback tant bien que mal pour le faire lâcher prise. En vain. Greyback enfonça ses ongles – ses griffes ! – plus profondément dans son cuir chevelu.

_Il va me tuer, c'est fini, je vais mourir…_

XXXXXXX

« Brown ? demanda McPherson, les yeux rivés sur la fenêtre.  
_-_ C'est complexe, répondit celui_-_ci. Il y a au moins trois sorts différents anti_-_intrusion… Je ne peux même pas toucher cette fichue porte…  
_-_ Ce qui confirme mes soupçons… murmura McPherson. Les Black sont bien là… Je vais appeler l'équipe de Désamorçage Magique…  
_-_ Ils vont venir ? demanda Smithers, sceptique.  
_-_ S'ils ne viennent pas, je retourne cette avenue pour forcer le Ministre à nous donner les hommes dont nous avons besoin ! » trancha McPherson.

XXXXXXX

« Voilà, je suis prêt », déclara Rogue, un peu essoufflé, en déboulant dans le salon. Il tenait un sac ouvert à la main, dans lequel il avait fourré ses fioles, la corne d'éruptif soigneusement emballée, et le livre trouvé chez les Lestrange. Il posa le sac sur la table basse, le ferma, et jeta un coup d'œil à Sirius et Kreattur.

« Où est Regulus ?  
_-_ En haut. Rita aussi.  
_-_ Qu'est_-_ce qu'ils font ?  
_-_ Comme toi, ils se préparent pour le départ.  
_-_ Nous ne partons pas en croisière ! remarqua Severus, grinçant. D'ailleurs… Où irons-nous ?  
_-_ Je ne sais pas, avoua Sirius. Mais il faut faire vite. McPherson me semble particulièrement remonté… »

Il désigna la fenêtre d'un geste machinal.

« Entre lui et toi, c'est une vieille histoire, hein ? marmonna Rogue.  
_-_ Il en a fait une histoire personnelle…  
_-_ Pas étonnant. A sa place, je ferais tout pour t'écrabouiller. »

Ils se regardèrent, un courant de franche antipathie circulant entre eux.

« Qu'est_-_ce que Lily te pardonne, Rogue ? D'être devenu un Mangemort… Ou autre chose ? » demanda finalement Sirius.

Severus se sentit rougir furieusement, ce qui eut pour effet de multiplier sa colère. Non. Sirius n'avait pas à _savoir_. « Ça ne te regarde pas ! trancha_-_t_-_il vertement. Va plutôt chercher ton frère ! Qu'on parte avant que ton inspecteur ne démolisse la maison à coups de sorts ! »

XXXXXXX

Effaré, Dumbledore entendit un hurlement couvrir le brouhaha de la foule. Un hurlement qui évoquait la souffrance, mais surtout la terreur… Il se retourna vivement. Derrière les badauds statufiés par la surprise, il distingua un homme sur le sol, et deux jambes… sans corps…

_Non, _rectifia_-_t_-_il aussitôt. _Le reste est sous la cape d'invisibilité de James Potter…_

L'enfant et son protecteur étaient attaqués.

Dumbledore sortit sa baguette et la pointa sur l'agresseur. Aussitôt, les curieux attroupés devant les grilles de Poudlard se mirent à crier, et à s'éparpiller dans tous les sens, brusquement conscients d'un _danger_. L'un d'eux eut la bêtise de se placer juste devant sa cible. « Ecartez_-_vous ! » ordonna Dumbledore d'une voix pressante. Pour toute réponse, et au lieu de s'écarter, l'homme sortit sa propre baguette, la braqua sur le vieux sorcier et lança un doloris.

XXXXXXX

« Regulus ! appela Sirius, poussant la porte de la chambre de sa mère. Allez, il faut partir ! »

Regulus tenait les mains de sa mère, assise sur son lit. Elle avait les yeux un peu vitreux, comme si elle venait juste de se réveiller. Elle lança un regard incertain à son fils aîné, avant de reporter son attention vacillante sur le cadet.

« Tu pars ? lui demanda_-_t_-_elle.  
_-_ Je vous l'ai dit, Mère, il faut absolument que je m'en aille maintenant.  
_-_ Tu pars avec Sirius… »

Regulus déglutit péniblement. Il savait ce que ces mots signifiaient, dans la bouche de sa mère. Qu'elle avait perdu. Que son dernier fils avait choisi de trahir la famille, qu'il avait pris le parti de l'aîné – le fils déchu.

« Oui, je pars avec Sirius… murmura_-_t_-_il. Et vous, il faut vous mettre à l'abri. Les Aurors vont entrer ici, ils vont nous chercher… Ne faites rien, ne dites rien qui puisse leur faire croire que vous êtes une menace…  
_-_ Sottises… murmura la vieille femme haussant les épaules. Ils ne me font pas peur… »

Sans doute était_-_ce vrai. Walburga s'était toujours sentie protégée par son statut, au_-_dessus des lois…

« Dépêche_-_toi, Regulus, insista Sirius, ignorant délibérément sa mère.  
_-_ J'arrive… »

Regulus se pencha sur la vieille femme et lui baisa le front.

« Au revoir, Mère, murmura_-_t_-_il.  
_-_ Au revoir… »

Regulus sentait une boule au fond de sa gorge. Mais qu'avait_-_il espéré ? Sirius lui indiqua la porte de la tête.

« Sirius ! » Les deux frères s'immobilisèrent. Avec réticence, Sirius se tourna vers Walburga.

« Fais en sorte qu'il n'arrive rien à ton frère. Fais au moins _ça_. »

Sirius fronça les sourcils, et acquiesça d'un hochement de tête.

XXXXXXX

Harry se mit à pleurer, et ce fut comme un douche glacée. Brusquement, Remus retrouva ses esprits. Il ne _pouvait pas _se laisser abattre, il devait protéger Harry. Il l'avait promis à Sirius. Il devait réagir, tout de suite. Il lâcha l'enfant pour chercher sa baguette. Mais il était empêtré dans la cape, il ne parvenait pas à atteindre la poche de sa robe…

Il frappa une nouvelle fois Greyback, visant ce qui devait être le visage, lui enfonça les doigts dans les yeux. Avec un hurlement de colère et de douleur, Greyback s'écarta de lui. A peine, mais Remus parvint à s'extirper un peu plus de la cape, dégageant sa robe des plis du tissu. Il plongea sa main libre dans sa poche et en tira sa baguette.

« Oh, non, petit sorcier, gronda la voix rocailleuse de Greyback. Tu n'utiliseras pas ton bout de bois contre moi ! »

Au lieu d'attaquer sa gorge, le loup_-_garou se jeta sur la main qui tenait la baguette et lui mordit furieusement le poignet. Remus eut un hoquet de douleur. Ses doigts relâchèrent sa prise.

XXXXXXX

Dumbledore contra le doloris d'un sort muet et fronça les sourcils, tendu. Il se doutait que des Mangemorts s'étaient faufilés parmi les badauds qui traînaient devant l'école, mais il avait pensé que la cape suffirait à garantir la sécurité de Harry. Il s'était trompé.

L'homme devant lui le bombardait de sorts, mais ce n'était pas ce qui inquiétait Dumbledore. Il entendait distinctement les pleurs de l'enfant, mais celui_-_ci restait hors de sa portée. Et son protecteur semblait incapable de se débarrasser de son adversaire… Il devait intervenir tout de suite.

D'un sort adroit, il envoya le Mangemort s'écraser contre l'un des arbres qui bordait le chemin et se tourna vers les deux hommes affalés sur le sol.

« _Incendio !_ »

Il y eut des hurlements de terreur, lorsque l'un des curieux, qui s'était réfugié près de la grille, s'embrasa subitement. Sous les yeux horrifiés de Dumbledore, deux autres se mirent à flamber, l'air se satura de fumée, de cris déchirants et de l'affreuse odeur de chair brûlée.

« Non ! » s'exclama Dumbledore.

Il y avait un second Mangemort, sur sa gauche. Un Mangemort fermement décidé à brûler vif tout le monde.

« Aguamenti ! » cria la voix de Minerva McGonagall. Du coin de l'œil, Dumbledore vit sa collègue lancer le sort, depuis la grille de Poudlard. Il reporta aussitôt son attention sur le Mangemort.

XXXXXXX

« Sirius t'a dit ce que nous attendions de toi ? demanda Regulus à Kreattur.  
_-_ Il faut que Kreattur vous emmène loin d'ici, acquiesça l'Elfe. Mais où ?  
_-_ Bonne question, marmonna Rogue.  
_-_ Autant aller là où est Pattenrond, non ? Dans la maison de Rogue… ? proposa Sirius, tendu. Puisqu'il faut que nous y allions de toute façon.  
_-_ Mauvaise idée ! déclara Rogue. Les Aurors sont certainement encore là_-_bas, à passer la maison au peigne fin…  
_-_ Nous l'avons quittée il y a plus de deux semaines, remarqua Regulus.  
_-_ Tu veux vraiment risquer de débarquer là_-_bas comme ça ?  
_-_ Allons chez moi ! coupa Rita. C'est dans un quartier moldu, à Londres… Je suis à certaine qu'il n'y aura pas d'Aurors pour nous accueillir ! »

Il y eut un silence.

« Sirius ! insista Rita. Vous avez bien vu, non ? De là_-_bas, nous pourrons trouver une autre cachette… Le plus important, c'est de partir tout de suite, je me trompe ?  
_-_ Exact… »

Sirius inspira profondément et consulta les autres d'un regard. Rogue se contenta de serrer son sac contre sa poitrine. Regulus hocha la tête en signe d'assentiment.

« D'accord… murmura_-_t_-_il. Kreattur ? Nous allons chez Miss Skeeter. »

XXXXXXX

Quatre Aurors de la Brigade de Désamorçage Magique se matérialisèrent devant le 12 Square Grimmaurd. McPherson se porta aussitôt au devant d'eux.

« Il y a des récrimination au Ministère, McPherson, lui déclara l'un des hommes en guise de salut. Mais comme personne ne sait à qui en référer…  
_-_ Fudge n'aura qu'à se féliciter ! coupa McPherson. Les Black sont là, j'en suis certain. La porte est barrée de sorts anti_-_intrusions.  
_-_ La vieille Black est du genre paranoïaque, à ce qu'on dit. Elle déteste les Moldus. Peut_-_être est_-_ce elle, qui a blindé sa porte de sorts ? suggéra McKenzie par_-_dessus son épaule.  
_-_ Ce sont des sorts anti_-_sorciers, remarqua Brown, depuis le perron. Nous avons déjà désactivés les sorts anti_-_moldus. La ou les personnes qui vivent là veulent vraiment se couper du monde…  
_-_ Rien n'interdit une vieille femme de vivre en recluse chez elle, surtout si elle n'a plus de famille, remarqua le chef de la Brigade. Vous êtes sûr de ne pas vous tromper, McPherson ?  
_-_ Elle a reçu au moins deux visites, pourtant ! fit McPherson. Son Elfe de maison a ouv… Un Elfe de maison ?! Bon sang ! »

Plantant son interlocuteur sur place, il se rua vers la maison.

XXXXXXX

Dumbledore lança un sort sur le Mangemort qui le désarma proprement. « Minerva ! Occupez_-_vous de lui ! » lança_-_t_-_il par_-_dessus son épaule. Il pivota pour revenir à sa cible première : Greyback. Car il s'agissait bien de Greyback, Dumbledore l'avait finalement reconnu. Ce qui expliquait sans doute qu'il ne se soit pas laissé abuser par la cape, ses sens aiguisés lui avaient révélé la présence de l'enfant et de son protecteur…

Un nouveau hurlement. Le premier Mangemort s'était relevé et attaquait la foule à coups de sorts divers. Quelques sorciers désemparés se précipitaient vers les grilles ouvertes de Poudlard, dépassant McGonagall penchée sur l'homme gravement brûlé qui s'était effondré à ses pieds. « Prends le gosse, qu'est_-_ce que tu attends ?! cria_-_t_-_il en direction de Greyback.  
_-_ Stupefix ! lança Dumbledore, le clouant sur place. Reculez, Greyback ! _Tout de suite _! »

Le loup_-_garou desserra les mâchoires, relâchant le poignet qu'il labourait de ses crocs, et lui jeta un regard empli de rage. Dumbledore leva une nouvelle fois sa baguette, mais Greyback saisit aussitôt l'homme qui gisait à ses pieds, arracha la cape qui glissa sur le sol, découvrant le visage blême de Remus Lupin, et lui serra la gorge de son bras.

« Relâchez_-_le ! ordonna Dumbledore, avançant d'un pas décidé.  
_-_ Continuez et je lui brise le cou ! » prévint Greyback.

D'un geste presque méprisant, Dumbledore agita sa baguette. Le corps du loup_-_garou tressauta brusquement avant de s'affaisser contre Remus.

XXXXXXX

Le 12 Square Grimmaurd se nimba d'une lueur orangée, tandis que McPherson étendait le sort antitransplanage aux êtres magiques non_-_humains. Une rage sourde avait remplacée son excitation première. Stupide ! Il avait été stupide ! Comment avait_-_il pu oublier l'Elfe de maison ?! Il y avait de fortes probabilités pour que les Blacks se soient déjà évaporés, maintenant !

« Ouvrez_-_moi cette porte tout de suite ! hurla_-_t_-_il en direction de la Brigade de Désamorçage Magique. Bon sang, ils ont eu tout le temps de transplaner, pendant que nous discutions… »

Les quatre Aurors de la Brigade se précipitèrent vers la porte, sous le couvert des baguettes de Teekney et Pepplewood. Il ne leur fallut que cinquante_-_huit secondes pour venir à bout des trois protections de la porte. Sans doute un record. McPherson les aurait sans doute félicités, s'il n'était pas autant à cran…

La porte s'ouvrit sous l'action cumulée de leurs quatre baguettes. Flanqué de Brown et Jones, McPherson entra dans le hall. Celui_-_ci était sombre, et il y régnait un silence pesant. L'Inspecteur fit quelques pas, la baguette tendue devant lui, alors que ses équipiers se déployaient autour de lui.

« Qu'est_-_ce que vous faites chez moi ?! » gronda une voix.

Toutes les baguettes se braquèrent vers l'escalier et la vieille femme qui descendait les marches à pas précautionneux.

« Mrs Black… fit McPherson. Nous sommes ici pour arrêter vos fils.  
_-_ Mes fils ? Je suis seule, ici. Est_-_ce une façon de s'introduire chez les gens ?! Vous ne vous êtes même pas essuyés les pieds sur le paillasson, bande de sangs_-_de_-_bourbe !  
_-_ Mettez les mains en l'air, madame, ordonna McPherson d'un ton sec.  
_-_ Ridicule ! Je suis ici chez moi, je n'ai rien fait qui justifie que vous me menaciez de la sorte ! Soyez sûr que je me plaindrai à votre supérieur, jeune imbécile !  
_-_ Où est votre Elfe de maison ?  
_-_ Il est en course. Quoique je ne vois pas en quoi cela vous regarde !  
_-_ Vous êtes en état d'arrestation, Mrs Black, déclara McPherson.  
_-_ Comment ?!  
_-_ Vous êtes soupçonnée de complicité avec les Mangemorts. Saisissez_-_vous d'elle ! »

Avant que Walburga Black ait eu le temps d'ouvrir une nouvelle fois la bouche pour protester, elle se trouva bombardée de sorts. L'un lui arracha sa baguette qu'elle gardait dans sa poche, un autre entrava ses mains devant elle, et un autre la bâillonna proprement.

« Déployez_-_vous dans la maison, ordonna McPherson. Si Regulus ou Sirius sont là, je les veux coûte que coûte ! »

Mais il n'y croyait plus lui_-_même.

XXXXXXX

Regulus et Sirius se réfugièrent sous l'escalier, où Rita et Rogue les attendaient déjà. « Merci Kreattur, dit Regulus, se penchant sur l'Elfe. Maintenant, j'aimerais que tu rentres à la maison pour protéger ma mère…  
_-_ Kreattur ne peut pas, Maître… murmura l'Elfe, le front plissé par la contrariété.  
_-_ Comment ?  
_-_ Je ne peux pas rentrer à la maison… Il y a un mur qui l'empêche.  
_-_ Un sort antitransplanage, soupira Sirius. Nous l'avons échappé belle… Quelques minutes de plus, et Kreattur n'aurait pas été capable de nous sortir de là_-_bas…  
_-_ Coriace, ton McPherson, ajouta Rogue.  
_-_ Ouais… J'imagine sa frustration… Il nous a loupés de peu, ce coup_-_ci…  
_-_ Montons à mon appartement, proposa Rita. C'est au troisième…  
_-_ Kreattur… fit Sirius, sans l'écouter. J'ai un autre service à te demander… Si tu veux bien… »

Regulus haussa un sourcil surpris. Depuis quand Sirius avait_-_il compris comment se comporter avec Kreattur ?

L'Elfe jeta un coup d'œil en direction de Regulus, apparemment aussi surpris. « Oui, Maître ?  
_-_ J'aimerais que tu me conduises devant Poudlard.  
_-_ Devant Poudlard ?! répéta Regulus. Mauvaise idée, Sirius ! L'endroit est surveillé, tu le sais, et…  
_-_ Je le sais ! Mais Remus doit être là_-_bas, et il ne sait pas que McPherson est Square Grimmaurd ! Que lui arrivera_-_t_-_il, quand il tentera de nous rejoindre… ?! Il faut que je le retrouve ! »

Regulus se mordit les lèvres, profondément embarrassé. Comment refuser cela à Sirius… ?!

« J'aurais préféré que tu restes avec moi… murmura_-_t_-_il.  
_-_ Je sais. Je reviendrai vite. Je vais prendre ma forme canine, j'ai quand même encore une chance de passer inaperçu de cette façon… Je vous retrouve ici.  
_-_ Nous n'allons certainement pas rester ici, Black, intervint Rogue.  
_-_ Ici, ou dans la maison de Rogue… Pour retrouver Pattenrond. »

Regulus hésita encore un instant. Sirius posa sa main sur son bras et le pressa doucement.

« D'accord… Vas_-_y… Kreattur ? Tu conduits Sirius à Poudlard… »

XXXXXXX

Remus avait affreusement mal. Il sentait le sang lui empoisser le col de la robe, et les doigts de sa main droite étaient complètement engourdis. Le corps inerte de Greyback pesait sur son dos, mais il savait la menace écartée, maintenant.

Il ramassa sa baguette de sa main gauche et se pencha vers Harry qui pleurait toujours, les mains crispées sur son pantalon. « C'est fini, Harry, ne pleure plus… » murmura_-_t_-_il. Il enlaça l'enfant de son bras droit, les doigts toujours crispés sur sa baguette.

Dumbledore avançait vers lui, maintenant, le visage tiré par l'inquiétude. Remus esquissa un sourire dans sa direction. Un sourire qui se figea aussitôt. Trois hommes venaient de transplaner derrière Dumbledore. Des hommes vêtus de la robe et du masque des Mangemorts…

« Reste contre moi, Harry, dit_-_il à l'enfant, levant sa baguette maladroitement. Surtout, ne me lâche pas ! »

Dumbledore avait déjà fait volte_-_face pour les protéger. Remus jeta un coup d'œil vers les grilles de Poudlard, à quelques pas de lui. Quelques pas et Harry serait en sécurité…

Non. Le parc était plein de personnes affolées.

Comment être sûr qu'aucune d'elle n'était un Mangemort ?

XXXXXXX

Severus pencha la tête avec précaution pour examiner le couloir. Rita s'y était déjà engagée et elle leur fit signe de la main. Mais Severus hésitait. Il n'aimait pas cela. Il n'aimait pas cet immeuble moldu, il n'aimait pas ce couloir trop éclairé… Il n'aimait pas dépendre des autres pour ce qui était d'assurer sa propre sauvegarde.

Regulus le poussa légèrement pour l'obliger à avancer. Avec un soupir, Severus obtempéra, mais il garda la main enfoncée dans la poche de sa robe, crispée sur sa baguette.

_C'est un endroit sûr, personne ne sait que cette femme est avec nous…_

Il n'en était pas sûr. Sirius lui aurait sans doute ri au nez en le traitant de paranoïaque. Mais Black n'était pas là.

Rita vérifia que les sorts qu'elle avait posés sur sa porte étaient toujours là. Soulagée, elle tira un trousseau de clés de son petit sac à main. Severus se plaqua contre le mur. Regulus l'imita.

« Détendez_-_vous, tout va bien », leur dit_-_elle, avec une sorte de condescendance que Severus trouva détestable.

Severus n'était pas prêt à se détendre. Pas tant que Lucius et sa clique n'auraient pas été enfermés à Azkaban, cet idiot de Fudge, remplacé par quelqu'un de plus compétent, que les horcruxes soient tous détruits et que… que Sirius Black soit innocenté. Cela faisait mal à Rogue de l'admettre, mais _lui-même_ ne serait tranquille que lorsque Sirius cesserait d'être l'ennemi public numéro 1. Jusque là, il resterait "complice".

Rita fit tourner la clé dans la serrure et poussa la porte. Avec un soupir de contentement, elle entra dans son appartement. Severus la suivit, et fronça le nez, assailli par une odeur de lavande et de jasmin qu'il trouva répugnante.

« Je vais nous préparer une tasse de thé, en attendant que Sirius… »

Elle ne finit pas sa phrase. Un éclair rouge l'envoya valdinguer sur le sol. Dans un réflexe, Rogue lâcha son sac et tira sa baguette de sa poche. « Protego ! » Son anti_-_sort contra efficacement celui qui le visait personnellement. Il battit des paupières. Devant lui, trois hommes émergeaient de derrière les meubles, baguette brandie.

« Recule, Regulus ! cria_-_t_-_il, contrant un nouveau sort. Vite ! »

Il jeta un rapide coup d'œil par_-_dessus son épaule. Derrière lui, le jeune homme, stupéfait, tirait finalement sa baguette.

« Prends le sac et tire_-_toi ! » lui ordonna_-_t_-_il. Il le sentait tergiverser. « Bon sang, Regulus ! s'écria_-_t_-_il. C'est _toi_, qu'ils veulent ! Tire_-_toi tout de suite ! »

Un sort lui toucha l'épaule, et il vacilla. Non, il devait tenir. Au moins le temps que Regulus puisse se sauver… Un éclair rouge percuta le mur sur sa gauche. Il conjura un nouveau sort de défense et recula de quelques pas. Il heurta le battant de la porte. Regulus avait sans doute gagné le couloir de l'immeuble…

Alors qu'il se faisait cette réflexion, un éclair rouge le percuta de plein fouet.

XXXXXXX

Dumbledore était aux prises avec les Mangemorts, secondée par McGonagall… Et Remus hésitait.

Si quelqu'un les attaquait dans le parc, Harry et lui, il devrait se débrouiller seul pour se défendre… Pour empêcher qu'il arrive du mal à Harry…

Il mesura rapidement ses forces, et quelles seraient ses chances, en cas d'affrontement direct. Sa main droite était inutilisable, sa gorge saignait abondamment, des taches colorées dansaient devant ses yeux, et ses jambes tremblaient, sous le coup du stress et de la douleur. Il se sentait faible, trop faible.

Alors, il choisit la solution la plus sûre. Agrippant Harry, il leva sa baguette et transplana.


	18. Chapitre 18

Chapitre 18

Lorsque Rita reprit ses esprits, elle s'aperçut avec stupeur que ses mains étaient liées dans son dos. Elle ne se souvenait plus au juste de ce qui s'était passé, mais apparemment, elle avait des ennuis…

Elle se redressa et jeta un coup d'œil autour d'elle. Elle était toujours dans le salon de son appartement, appuyée contre un mur. A deux pas, deux hommes encerclaient la forme inanimée de Severus Rogue. Il n'y avait aucune trace de Regulus Black, ce qui était certainement une bonne chose.

Elle tenta de remuer les mains, mais le lien magique se resserra aussitôt. Inutile, elle était bel et bien piégée. Avec un soupir de dépit, elle s'agenouilla sur le sol.

« Reste tranquille, toi, lui ordonna l'un de ses agresseurs.  
_-_ Qui êtes_-_vous ? demanda_-_t_-_elle. Que faites_-_vous chez moi ?!  
_-_ Tu as choisi le mauvais camp, ma belle, ricana le plus grand des trois. Quelle idée, de s'associer avec des Mangemorts !  
_-_ Ce ne sont pas des Mangemorts ! rétorqua Rita. Détachez_-_moi !  
_-_ Certainement pas ! »

Ils se penchèrent sur Rogue et le soulevèrent du sol. L'un d'eux se mit à le fouiller sans ménagement.

« Je n'ai pas réussi à le rattraper ! s'exclama un troisième homme, déboulant dans l'appartement. Il a dû transplaner…  
_-_ Flûte ! Malefoy va être furieux !  
_-_ Nous avons tout de même ces deux_-_là !  
_-_ Du menu fretin… Celui que voulait Malefoy, c'était Regulus Black. Ou Harry Potter… »

Rita écoutait la conversation de toutes ses oreilles. Ainsi, ces hommes étaient à la solde de Lucius Malefoy… Elle se sentit prise dans un mélange d'effroi et d'excitation. Tout comme lorsqu'elle avait assisté à la séance de spiritisme dans le salon des Black. Jamais elle n'avait connu de moments aussi riches, avant de croiser le destin de ces hommes. De quoi tirer un authentique best_-_seller !

A condition qu'elle s'en sorte vivante.

Son enthousiasme se modéra légèrement.

Evidemment, qu'elle s'en sortirait vivante… Elle était maligne, elle allait certainement pouvoir composer avec Malefoy…

« Allez, on y va ! » décréta l'un des hommes, la saisissant par le coude pour la faire se lever.

Ses deux compagnons se chargèrent de Rogue.

XXXXXXX

Du coin de l'œil, Dumbledore vit McGonagall soutenir l'homme brûlé et le conduire dans l'abri relatif qu'offrait le parc. La plupart des badauds couraient déjà vers l'école, dont Rusard avait ouvert tout grand les portes. Il aperçut également la haute silhouette d'Hagrid qui approchait.

Il reporta son attention sur ses ennemis. L'un d'eux était déjà hors jeu, un autre s'était réfugié derrière un arbre, et le troisième le défiait crânement. L'imbécile.

« Vous feriez mieux de vous rendre, vous avez perdu, messieurs », remarqua Dumbledore. L'homme qui s'était caché choisit de ne pas insister, et transplana aussitôt. Mais celui qui lui faisait face leva sa baguette en hurlant un sort de mort, que Dumbledore contra d'un léger geste, avec un haussement de sourcil. « Vous venez de signer pour un aller simple à Azkaban », déclara_-_t_-_il, avant de lancer un stupéfix qui perça son bouclier maladroit.

« Professeur ! rugit la voix d'Hagrid. Est_-_ce que tout va bien ?!  
_-_ Evidemment, Hagrid … répondit Dumbledore, l'air un peu surpris par la question. Par contre… »

Il se tourna et soupira, en constatant que Harry et Remus avaient disparu. Ne restaient plus, sur le sol, que Greyback toujours inconscient et la cape d'invisibilité de James Potter.

« Minerva… Occupez_-_vous des gens qui se sont réfugiés chez nous, dit_-_il à sa collègue par_-_delà la grille. Il faut s'assurer que tout le monde va bien. Nous les renverrons chez eux lorsque je serai sûr qu'il n'y a plus aucun danger… Je ne veux personne dans le parc ! Alertez les Aurors. Et dites à Rusard de conduire les blessés à l'infirmerie. » McGonagall acquiesça d'un signe de tête. Elle fit léviter l'homme le plus grièvement brûlé de sa baguette, tandis que les autres la suivaient en traînant les pieds.  
_-_ Et ceux_-_là ? demanda Hagrid, désignant les hommes gisant sur le sol.  
_-_ Nous allons nous en occuper, Hagrid. Je vais m'assurer qu'ils ne puissent pas bouger avant l'arrivée des Aurors…  
_-_ Professeur… » coupa une voix.

Dumbledore et Hagrid se tournèrent aussitôt vers l'homme qui venait d'apparaître. « Oh… Sirius… fit le vieil homme en soupirant.  
_-_ Où est Harry ? demanda Sirius d'une voix où perçait l'inquiétude. Où…  
_-_ Sirius Black ?! s'exclama Hagrid, se ruant vers lui. Sois maudit, espèce de… espèce de… »

Sirius s'écarta d'un pas, tandis que Dumbledore retenait le colosse. « Non, Hagrid !  
_-_ Mais… C'est Sirius Black ! marmonna Hagrid, l'air perdu.  
_-_ Il est de notre côté, Hagrid.  
_-_ Où est Harry ?! répéta Sirius, d'une voix un peu plus pressante. Est_-_ce que Remus… »

Il se tut, comme s'il n'osait pas formuler ses craintes, de peur qu'elles ne s'avèrent fondées.

« Remus était bien là, soupira Dumbledore, sentant un poids sur ses épaules. Mais il a été attaqué. Par Greyback. Il a transplané avant d'avoir pu me confier Harry. »

Sirius pâlit considérablement. Il se pencha pour ramasser la cape toujours sur le sol. « Qu'est_-_ce que ça veut dire ? bougonna le géant. Sirius a trahi les Potter… »

Sirius lui lança un regard noir. « Allons, Hagrid, ce n'est pas le moment, coupa Dumbledore.  
_-_ Je n'ai pas trahi James, ce n'était pas moi, marmonna Sirius, les mains crispées sur le tissu de la cape. Il faut que je retrouve Remus… Tout de suite…  
_-_ Vous savez où il est ? demanda Dumbledore.  
_-_ Je suppose… Qu'il est retourné Square Grimmaurd… Les Aurors sont là_-_bas… Je ne sais pas comment ils nous ont retrouvés, mais… »

Il était affreusement pâle. Dumbledore posa une main sur son bras pour le calmer. Sirius avait une fâcheuse tendance à s'emballer, et cela lui avait assez causé de torts, par le passé. « Il faut que j'y aille, murmura le jeune homme. Tout de suite…  
_-_ Certainement pas, Sirius, contra Dumbledore.  
_-_ Mais…  
_-_ _Moi_, je vais me rendre Square Grimmaurd.  
_-_ Il faut empêcher les Aurors de s'en prendre à Remus… Ils pensent qu'il a massacré la famille de Lily, mais ce n'était pas lui…  
_-_ Hagrid va vous conduire chez lui. Enfilez cette cape, Sirius, je ne tiens pas à ce que quelqu'un aille raconter aux Aurors que vous êtes là… Je vais chercher Remus et Harry. »

XXXXXXX

Remus s'écroula dans la ruelle, à quelques pas de la maison de Sirius. Il se sentait affreusement mal, mais le transplanage avait apparemment réussi. « Tu vas bien, Harry ? » demanda_-_t_-_il à l'enfant, étroitement serré contre lui. Celui_-_ci ne répondit pas. Il continuait à pleurer doucement, la tête enfouie dans sa poitrine. « Nous allons rentrer à la maison, Harry, c'est fini…  
_-_ C'étaient les méchants ? murmura une petite voix.  
_-_ Oui, c'étaient les méchants. Mais ils ne sont plus là. »

Remus fit passer le poids de l'enfant sur son bras valide, se forçant à tenir sa baguette de sa main blessée. Comme il n'avait plus la cape d'invisibilité, il lui avait semblé trop dangereux d'apparaître juste devant la porte. La maison était peut_-_être toujours surveillée… Il se pencha légèrement dans l'angle du mur pour vérifier que l'accès était dégagé. Et ses yeux s'agrandirent de stupeur.

La maison était pleine d'Aurors. Ils avaient barrés la rue des deux côtés, et la Brigade de Régulation était déjà en train de rassembler les moldus stupéfaits loin du 12 Square Grimmaurd. « Oh, non… » murmura Remus, subitement glacé. Il ne parvenait pas à y croire ! Sirius, encore arrêté ?! Un plop sonore retentit, et Remus vit une demi_-_douzaine de baguettes se braquer vers le nouveau_-_venu. Kreattur émit une sorte de couinement, et ses oreilles s'affaissèrent pitoyablement.

« Laissez mon Elfe de maison tranquille ! rugit la voix caractéristique de Mrs Black.  
_-_ Maîtresse… couina Kreattur, se tordant les mains.  
_-_ Je vous l'ai dit, il était allé faire une course pour moi, ce n'est pas un criminel ! »

Walburga Black sortit de la maison, étroitement encadrée par deux Aurors. McPherson la suivait de près. « On ne peut pas lui remettre son bâillon ? demanda l'un des Aurors à l'Inspecteur. Pour ce qu'elle nous a appris… » McPherson acquiesça d'un signe de tête. « Je vous interdis… » commença Mrs Black. Le reste se perdit, alors que l'Auror lançait son sort.

Deux hommes se chargèrent d'attraper Kreattur, avec des regards lourds de menace. Remus se sentait le cœur au bord des lèvres. Mais il n'y avait pas de trace de ses amis. « Ils vont faire mal à Kreattur aussi ? demanda Harry.  
_-_ Non, répondit Remus. Kreattur ne craint rien. Il faut partir, Harry. Nous ne pouvons plus rentrer à la maison… »

L'enfant serré contre lui, il fit demi_-_tour dans la ruelle, aussi rapidement que le permettaient ses jambes flageolantes.

XXXXXXX

Regulus s'était réfugié à quelques pas de l'appartement de Rita. Il avait transplané alors que le Mangemort allait le rattraper, mais il n'était pas allé bien loin. La petite séance de spiritisme à laquelle il s'était livré moins d'une heure avant l'avait vidé de ses forces.

Il était maintenant seul au beau milieu du Londres moldu.

Il devait avant tout trouver une cachette. Il était toujours recherché, autant par les Aurors que par la police londonienne. Il ne pouvait pas continuer à errer dans les rues, à prendre le risque qu'on le reconnaisse.

Il se glissa dans une rue adjacente, près de la porte de service d'un restaurant pakistanais, et se cacha derrière les poubelles, autant pour reprendre son souffle que pour se donner le temps de réfléchir à la situation.

Rogue et Rita étaient vraisemblablement aux mains des Mangemorts. Les hommes qui les avaient attaqués ne portaient pas l'uniforme des Aurors. Par contre, Regulus ne s'expliquait pas ce qu'ils faisaient chez Rita.

Sirius était à Poudlard. Du moins l'espérait_-_il. Et avec de la chance, Remus et Harry étaient avec lui. Regulus décida qu'il ne devait pas s'inquiéter pour son frère. Il était avec Dumbledore, qui le savait innocent, il n'avait rien à craindre. Quant à Kreattur ? Sirius voulait que l'Elfe l'emmène à Poudlard parce qu'il ne pouvait pas transplaner sous sa forme canine. Mais ensuite ? Regulus supposait qu'il était retourné à la maison. Il allait obéir aux ordres que lui_-_même lui avait donné : il allait prendre soin de sa mère.

Regulus choisit de ne pas s'attarder sur ce qui allait arriver à Walburga. Elle savait se rendre détestable, et McPherson ne prendrait certainement pas de gants avec elle, Regulus en était persuadé. Mais que pouvait_-_il y faire ? Pour le moment, mieux valait ne pas y penser…

Ceci posé, avait_-_il d'autres alliés ?

Isabelle, pensa_-_t_-_il aussitôt. Sauf qu'il risquait fort de porter préjudice à la jeune femme, en débarquant chez elle. Elle était forcément surveillée, elle_-_aussi, tant par les Mangemorts que par les Aurors. Et puis, comment accéder jusqu'à elle en toute discrétion ? La dernière fois, il avait la cape d'invisibilité de James Potter…

Avec regret, il écarta cette option.

Qui restait_-_il d'autre ?

Regulus n'avait jamais eu d'amis, à part peut_-_être Rogue. Et sa famille… Il n'y avait personne, dans sa famille, qui soit susceptible de lui venir en aide. Sauf peut_-_être… Regulus se fendit d'un léger sourire. Cela valait le coup d'essayer…

XXXXXXX

Dumbledore apparut au beau milieu du groupe des Aurors, qui poussèrent des cris, baguette levée. Ils étaient sur les nerfs, évidemment. Ils ne seraient certainement pas enclin à parlementer avec un loup_-_garou qu'ils soupçonnaient d'avoir kidnappé le héros national… Et ils auraient très certainement tiré à vue sur Sirius, s'il avait eu le mauvais goût d'apparaître au milieu d'eux. Dumbledore se félicita d'avoir convaincu le jeune homme de rester avec Hagrid à Poudlard…

« Professeur Dumbledore ! s'exclama McPherson, à la fois surpris et soupçonneux.  
_-_ Inspecteur McPherson, répondit Dumbledore, lui lançant un sourire aimable. Toujours dans le feu de l'action. Vous avez trouvé quelque chose ?  
_-_ Que venez_-_vous faire ici ? lui demanda McPherson, au lieu de répondre. Comment saviez_-_vous que j'étais ici ? »

Dumbledore ne se donna pas la peine de répondre. Il jeta un regard rapide autour de lui, comme le ferait un simple curieux épaté par un tel déploiement d'énergie. Il ne vit aucune trace de Lupin, ni de Harry. Au moins n'avaient_-_ils pas été arrêtés.

« Sirius Black et ses complices étaient ici, j'en suis persuadé ! gronda McPherson.  
_-_ Et ?  
_-_ Ils ont filé avant que je mette la main sur eux. Je suis certain que cet Elfe est complice de leur évasion… »

L'Elfe de maison des Black se tassa légèrement, en émettant une légère plainte apeurée. Cela suffit à exaspérer Dumbledore. Etait_-_il vraiment nécessaire de traiter cette pauvre créature comme le dernier des criminels ? Quand à Mrs Black… « Et cette pauvre femme, elle est très certainement dangereuse aussi, n'est_-_ce pas ? fit_-_il. Pour l'avoir ficelée et bâillonnée ainsi…  
_-_ Elle n'arrêtait pas de nous insulter ! se défendit l'un des Aurors qui l'escortait. Quand nous avons essayé de l'interroger, après avoir fouillé la maison, elle s'est mise à…  
_-_ Suffit ! coupa McPherson. Je mène cette opération comme bon me semble, Professeur Dumbledore !  
_-_ Avec beaucoup d'inefficacité, donc, remarqua le vieux sorcier.  
_-_ Vous êtes injuste… » lâcha McPherson, très pâle.

L'Inspecteur lança à Dumbledore un regard féroce, qui ne l'impressionna absolument pas. Cet homme était vraiment prêt _à tout_ pour attraper Sirius… Et Dumbledore était persuadé qu'il n'aurait aucun scrupule à abattre Remus sans sommation pour récupérer Harry.

_Pourvu que Remus ne soit plus dans les parages…_ songea_-_t_-_il.

« Quoi qu'il en soit, dit Dumbledore, je suis venu vous informer que je tiens le responsable de la mort des Dursley.  
_-_ Vous avez trouvé Lupin ?! fit McPherson, les yeux brillants.  
_-_ Mais non ! soupira Dumbledore, avec un soupçon d'agacement. Je parle de _Fenrir Greyback_ ! Il a attaqué Poudlard, avec quelques_-_uns de ses amis Mangemorts… Quand vous aurez fini d'incarcérer les vieilles dames, vous pourrez vous charger d'eux, non ? Je vous attends à l'école… »

XXXXXXX

Sirius faisait les cent pas dans la cabane d'Hagrid, sous le regard méfiant de celui_-_ci. Sirius était persuadé que seule la confiance aveugle d'Hagrid pour le professeur Dumbledore l'empêchait de lui broyer les os dans la minute. Le géant était prêt à lui accorder le bénéfice du doute, certes… Mais il n'appréciait pas de le voir !

« Je n'ai pas trahi James, Hagrid, répéta Sirius. Ce n'était pas moi.  
_-_ Vous étiez son Gardien du Secret, répliqua Hagrid.  
_-_ Non. C'était Peter.  
_-_ Peter… Pettigrow ? Vous l'avez tué…  
_-_ Non, soupira Sirius. Mais je l'aurais fait si je l'avais pu, oh oui… ! Il nous a trahi. Croyez_-_vous que je serais là, à me ronger les sangs pour Harry et Remus, si j'étais un Mangemort ?! »

Le géant pencha sa tête hirsute, alors qu'il réfléchissait sérieusement à la question. « Dumbledore sait que je ne suis pas coupable. Je lui ai tout raconté, alors que j'étais enfermé au Ministère, continua Sirius.  
_-_ Mais vous vous êtes enfui d'Azkaban, grâce à la Magie noire…  
_-_ Oui. Cela, au moins, c'est vrai… »

Il n'avait pas spécialement envie de débattre sur ce point avec Hagrid. Il croisa les bras et se posta à la fenêtre. Il avait hâte que Dumbledore revienne, avec Remus et Harry. Et ensuite, ils trouveraient un moyen de faire venir Regulus à Poudlard. Et ils seraient en sécurité.

« Pourquoi est_-_ce si long… ? » soupira_-_t_-_il. Hagrid haussa les épaules en signe d'ignorance.

XXXXXXX

Remus avait marché aussi longtemps que ses forces le lui avaient permis, s'efforçant de rester le plus possible dans l'ombre, avant de s'appuyer contre le mur d'un immeuble, à bout de souffle. Il s'était éloigné de la maison des Black aussi loin qu'il l'avait pu, mais il devait s'arrêter. Sa blessure à la gorge saignait abondamment, il devait la soigner. Et il se sentait faible… affreusement faible.

« Remus ? » murmura Harry, serrant sa main dans la sienne. Il avait renoncé à porter l'enfant. Il préférait concentrer ce qui lui restait d'énergie à mettre un pied devant l'autre. Sauf que maintenant, il n'avait même plus cette force_-_là…

« Les méchants vont nous trouver ? demanda Harry.  
_-_ Non, murmura Remus. Nous sommes loin, maintenant. Nous pouvons nous reposer… » Du moins l'espérait_-_il.

Il cligna des yeux plusieurs fois pour retrouver une vision plus nette. Les contours des immeubles, devant lui, étaient brouillés, quand il les distinguait encore ! Il avait parcouru les cinq derniers mètres au jugé, ses yeux refusant de fonctionner.

Combien de temps, encore, avant que le reste de son corps ne l'abandonne ?

« Et Sirius ? demanda encore Harry.  
_-_ Il va bien. »

Les Aurors ne l'avaient pas attrapé, il avait certainement eu le temps de s'enfuir avant l'arrivée de McPherson. Et les autres également. Seuls Kreattur et Mrs Black avaient été arrêtés par les Aurors…

Il aperçut vaguement un escalier qui plongeait sous un immeuble de briques. L'accès aux caves, très vraisemblablement. Il entraîna Harry à sa suite. D'un coup de baguette, il vint à bout de la serrure. La porte s'ouvrit sur une rangées de box, soigneusement fermés par des cadenas. « C'est tout noir… murmura Harry.  
_-_ Personne ne nous verra, ici. »

Remus ouvrit l'une des caves.

XXXXXXX

McPherson considéra les quatre hommes – dont deux étaient vêtus en Mangemorts – et le loup_-_garou d'un air perplexe. Ils étaient tous solidement ficelés à la grille de Poudlard, isolés des éventuels visiteurs par une barrière de protection magique conjurée par Dumbledore lui_-_même. Et le concierge de l'école montait une garde farouche aux abords du parc.

« Ils sont à vous, Inspecteur, dit Dumbledore, les désignant du doigt.  
_-_ Ils ont attaqué l'école…  
_-_ Oui. En vérité, ils ont attaqué Remus Lupin. »

McPherson sursauta presque en entendant cela. Lupin était ici, à Poudlard… ? Il posa la question à haute voix.

« Non, malheureusement, répondit Dumbledore, posant sur lui un regard perçant. Il venait me confier Harry. Il n'en a pas eu le temps.  
_-_ Vous voulez dire… Que Lupin et vous étiez d'accord pour qu'il vous amène le gosse ?!  
_-_ Je me doutais qu'il ferait quelque chose dans ce sens. Remus a toujours eu en tête la protection de Harry. Je vous l'ai déjà dit, McPherson, mais vous n'avez pas voulu m'écouter ! Il surveillait la maison de Privet Drive. Il a réussi à sauver Harry _in extremis_ lorsque Greyback est passé à l'attaque. Il n'a jamais été un Mangemort ! »

McPherson ne répondit pas. Il savait que Dumbledore n'en démordrait pas, il avait toujours été convaincu de l'innocence de Lupin. Et peut_-_être avait_-_il raison, après tout… Pourquoi ces Mangemorts l'auraient_-_ils attaqué, autrement ?

« Vous avez des preuves attestant que ces hommes ont vraiment attaqué Lupin ? demanda_-_t_-_il.  
_-_ Le Professeur McGonagall était là. Et sans doute trouverez_-_vous du sang de Lupin sur Greyback. S'il vous faut absolument des preuves… »

McPherson ne releva pas. Si Lupin était innocent, tout le système qu'il avait bâti pour expliquer l'évasion des Black s'effritait. Il savait de source sûre que Lupin était de mèche avec Rogue. Si Lupin n'avait fait que protéger Harry, cela signifiait, par extension, que _Rogue_ le faisait également. Alors qu'étaient donc allés faire ces deux_-_là à Azkaban ?!

« Vous vous trompez de cible depuis le début, McPherson, remarqua Dumbledore doucement, comme s'il avait suivi le cheminement de sa pensée. Oubliez Sirius et Regulus, laissez Rogue de côté. Le véritable ennemi, c'est Voldemort. »

XXXXXXX

« Excuse_-_moi… ? »

Nymphadora sortit prudemment la tête du buisson sous lequel elle était allongée. Son regard remonta le long de la jambe qui obstruait son champ de vision, jusqu'au jeune homme penché sur elle.

« Excuse_-_moi, je cherche Andromeda… répéta celui_-_ci.  
_-_ C'est ma mère, affirma la petite fille, sans faire mine de quitter son buisson.  
_-_ Oui, c'est bien ce qui me semblait… Tu es sa fille… Tu lui ressembles un peu.  
_-_ Je ressemble surtout à mon père, décréta Nymphadora.  
_-_ Il a les cheveux oranges, lui_-_aussi ? demanda le visiteur avec un léger sourire.  
_-_ Mmmpppfff… fit_-_elle, passant un doigt distrait sur ses mèches. Maman dit que c'est très joli. Qu'est_-_ce que vous lui voulez ? »

Le jeune homme jeta un coup d'œil par_-_dessus son épaule. En le regardant plus attentivement, Nymphadora lui trouva l'air passablement _inquiet_. Comme Tommy, quand il avait fait une bêtise…

« Il faut absolument que je lui parle, murmura le jeune homme. Tu veux bien la prévenir ?  
_-_ Pourquoi vous n'allez pas jusqu'à la maison ? demanda Nymphadora, curieuse.  
_-_ Je… Je crois que ce serait mieux si elle voulait bien venir jusqu'ici. »

La petite fille était vraiment intriguée, maintenant. Elle se tordit le cou pour mieux examiner le visiteur. « Je ne dois pas parler à des inconnus, dit_-_elle, méfiante.  
_-_ Je suis le cousin de ta mère. Nous sommes de la même famille… avança le jeune homme, non sans une certaine réticence.  
_-_ Je ne vois jamais la famille de maman. Maman dit que c'est mieux comme ça. »

Le visiteur soupira et s'agenouilla devant le buisson.

« Comment t'appelles_-_tu ? demanda_-_t_-_il.  
_-_ Tonks.  
_-_ Ça, c'est ton nom de famille… Ton prénom ?  
_-_ Je n'aime pas mon prénom, tout le monde se moque toujours de moi quand je le dis ! Et Tommy dit que c'est moche. Et puis, si nous sommes de la même famille, pourquoi vous ne le connaissez pas, mon prénom ?! »

Elle le défiait du regard, maintenant. Elle n'allait certainement pas se laisser intimider si facilement ! Et puis… Il y avait quelque chose de vraiment bizarre, chez cet homme_-_là. Pourquoi avait_-_il ces airs de conspirateur ? S'il voulait parler à sa mère, et bien, qu'il se débrouille tout seul ! D'ailleurs, Tommy devait l'attendre… Il n'était jamais fichu de la retrouver, quand ils jouaient à cache_-_cache !

« Bon, écoute… reprit le jeune homme, d'un ton beaucoup moins patient. Il y a des hommes qui me cherchent. Des Mangemorts. Tu sais ce que c'est ? »

Nymphadora sentit un frisson la parcourir. Bien sûr, qu'elle savait ce qu'étaient les Mangemorts ! C'étaient ces hommes qui avaient tué le père de sa copine Magdalena. Celle_-_ci avait été inconsolable pendant des mois, et Nymphadora lui avait promis que quand elle serait Auror, elle les enverrait tous à Azkaban !

« Ils en ont après moi, il faut que ta mère m'aide… »

Cela ne plairait certainement pas à maman. Ne lui avait_-_elle pas demandé de ne plus fréquenter Magdalena, quand les Mangemorts s'en étaient pris à sa famille ?

« Elle ne voudra pas, dit_-_elle gravement. Elle aura trop peur. »

Le jeune homme poussa un soupir misérable. _Le pauvre…_ songea la petite fille.

« Ils vous veulent vraiment du mal ? demanda_-_t_-_elle.  
_-_ Oui. Ils ont capturé mon ami, et ils me pourchassent. Je ne sais pas où aller.  
_-_ Moi, j'ai une bonne cachette ! Si vous voulez, je vous y conduis ? »

Le jeune homme lui sourit. Il avait l'air gentil, quand il souriait… Oui, elle allait l'aider. Elle n'était pas trop petite pour lutter contre les Mangemorts !

« Mon prénom, c'est Nymphadora, dit_-_elle. Mais je préfère vraiment qu'on m'appelle Tonks.  
_-_ D'accord, Tonks. Moi, c'est Regulus. »


	19. Chapitre 19

Chapitre 19

Sirius cessa brusquement de faire les cent pas lorsqu'il aperçut Dumbledore par la fenêtre. Mais pas de trace de Remus, ni de Harry. Avant que Hagrid ait eu le réflexe de le retenir, il ouvrit tout grand la porte de la cabane pour aller à la rencontre du professeur.

« Vous ne les avez pas trouvés ?! s'exclama-t-il, la gorge nouée par l'angoisse.  
- Ils n'étaient pas chez vous, Sirius, répondit Dumbledore. Les Aurors ne les ont pas arrêtés.  
- Mais où peuvent-ils être… ?!  
- Je ne sais pas. Vous devriez rentrer dans la cabane d'Hagrid, Sirius… »

Sirius soupira. Il en avait assez, de devoir se cacher sans arrêt.

« Il faut que j'aille retrouver Regulus et les autres, dit-il.  
- Quels autres ?  
- Rita Skeeter, la journaliste. Et… Severus Rogue…  
- Ah, bien sûr, Severus… murmura Dumbledore.  
- Surprenant, hein ? fit Sirius, avec un vague sourire ironique.  
- Avant que vous partiez, j'aimerais que nous discutions un peu tous les deux, Sirius… »

Sirius suivit le vieux sorcier jusque dans la cabane, où Hagrid faisait déjà chauffer du thé dans une théière gigantesque.

« Racontez-moi tout, Sirius, proposa Dumbledore. Dites-moi tout ce que vous ne m'avez pas dit lors de notre dernière discussion au Ministère.  
- Tout ?! Mais il faut…  
- … que vous retrouviez les autres, oui, vous l'avez déjà dit. Mais il y a trop de choses qui m'échappent encore, et si je veux pouvoir vous aider, il faut tout me dire ! Je ne convaincrai pas McPherson avec de belles phrases !  
- Convaincre McPherson… ? répéta Sirius sombrement.

- Je lui ai remis Greyback et ses amis. Je ne vois pas comment il pourrait encore croire Remus coupable de la mort des Dursley.  
- Il est buté.  
- Mais il n'est pas sot ! Donnez-moi tous les éléments pour que je puisse démonter sa théorie. A commencer par ceci : pourquoi Remus surveillait-il Harry ? »

Sirius s'assit à la table avec réticence. Mais Dumbledore avait raison. Il devait tout lui dire. Et qui sait, si McPherson finissait par entendre raison, peut-être que les Aurors combattraient finalement de _leur côté_, au lieu de leur mettre constamment des bâtons dans les roues.

Alors que Dumbledore sirotait son thé, il raconta tout, depuis le moment où il avait vu Regulus dans le quartier de Haute Sécurité d'Azkaban, jusqu'à l'attaque des Aurors Square Grimmaurd.

XXXXXXX

Remus avait soigné comme il avait pu les blessures causées par Greyback, à coups de sorts de guérison plus ou moins approximatifs. Il remercia mentalement le guérisseur stagiaire de Sainte-Mangouste qui avait pris sur son temps pour les lui enseigner. _« Lorsque vous vous réveillerez blessé après une nuit de pleine lune, pouvoir simplement refermer quelques-unes de vos plaies vous soulagera grandement, avant votre arrivée à l'hôpital, monsieur Lupin »_, lui avait-il dit. A l'époque, il avait trouvé cela un peu vain, car rien, vraiment, ne pourrait jamais le _soulager_. Ses amis n'étaient plus auprès de lui, il se sentait seul, rejeté, il aurait préféré mourir… Mais il s'était quand même plié à l'exercice. Parce que ce jeune homme songeait à sa souffrance alors que Remus était généralement vu comme un paria. Ou peut-être même simplement parce qu'il l'appelait _monsieur_.

La plaie de son cou ne saignait plus, même si elle était loin d'être guérie. Par contre, il ne pouvait pas faire grand chose pour soigner son poignet droit. Il n'était vraiment pas doué pour lancer des sorts de l'autre main…

Harry ne l'avait pas quitté des yeux pendant tout le processus. Il était visiblement inquiet, ce qui n'avait rien de surprenant. La cave dans laquelle ils s'étaient réfugiés était sombre, encombrée de cartons et de vieux objets. Il avait soigneusement fermé la porte à l'aide de sorts. Autant pour empêcher quiconque d'entrer que Harry de sortir. C'était la grande hantise de Remus : que Harry soit tenté de sortir, si lui-même venait à perdre connaissance…

« Tu as mal ? demanda le petit garçon.  
- Un peu. Mais ça va aller mieux, tu vois, je me suis soigné avec ma baguette. »

L'enfant fit une vague grimace. Il avait beau être jeune, il n'était pas stupide, il voyait sans doute parfaitement que Remus n'allait pas bien. Il y avait trop de sang, sur sa robe.

« Nous allons nous reposer, Harry. Et demain… » Un instant, il ne sut que dire. Qu'allait-il pouvoir faire, maintenant ? Retrouver Sirius ? Tenter de retourner à Poudlard ? Il était trop mal en point pour transplaner, et il n'avait même plus la cape d'invisibilité pour passer inaperçu.

« Demain… Nous essayerons de trouver une autre maison. » Il ne s'engageait pas trop, en disant cela, et Harry eut même l'air un peu rassuré.

« Dors un peu, Harry. »

XXXXXXX

Nymphadora ouvrit la porte d'entrée et fila tout droit à la cuisine. Elle avait laissé Regulus dans le vieux hangar, près de la Tamise, dans lequel elle allait jouer parfois avec ses amis moldus. Elle lui avait promis qu'elle lui apporterait à manger, et elle comptait bien tenir parole. Même si elle devait, pour cela, se faufiler hors de la maison à l'insu de ses parents !

Ses parents étaient en train de discuter dans le salon. Une discussion un peu animée. Curieuse, elle se colla contre le battant pour écouter.

« Si jamais ce que dit McGonagall est vrai et qu'_il _est vraiment de retour, disait son père, cela signifiera la reprise de la guerre !  
- Je sais cela ! soupira Andromeda.  
- Nous ne pouvons pas laisser faire cela…  
- Mais je ne peux pas aller chez Narcissa comme cela !  
- L'arrestation de ta tante te donne une bonne occasion, non ?  
- Narcissa sait que je n'ai plus de contact avec Walburga depuis des années ! Depuis mon mariage avec toi !  
- Alors, qu'est-ce que tu proposes ? Que nous ne fassions rien ?  
- Ne pas attirer l'attention sur nous nous a protégés, jusqu'à présent ! »

Nymphadora avait entendu l'argument des dizaines de fois. Elle comprenait sa mère – un peu. Mais elle était de l'avis de son père. S'il y avait une menace, il fallait tout faire pour l'éliminer. On ne pouvait pas laisser des gens se faire tuer sans réagir ! Quand elle serait Auror…

« Je pense à Dora… disait sa mère. Elle est encore si jeune…  
- Tu penses qu'elle sera mieux dans un monde qui exclut les enfants qui ne sont pas de sang pur ?!  
- Tu sais bien que non ! Je trouve l'idéologie des Mangemorts détestable…  
- Mais tu ne dis rien contre ! Ton cousin Sirius, lui, avait du courage ! »

Sirius… Nymphadora les avait souvent entendu parler de Sirius, à l'époque où celui-ci avait été arrêté. Ni l'un ni l'autre ne semblait croire qu'il soit un Mangemort, malgré les preuves qui l'accablait. Son père sortait toujours Sirius en exemple à sa mère, qui lui faisait remarquer invariablement que Sirius était à Azkaban…

Sauf que Sirius s'était sauvé, elle l'avait lu dans le journal.

« Et cette histoire avec ton autre cousin, Regulus, poursuivait Ted. Je croyais qu'il était Mangemort, lui…  
- Le professeur McGonagall dit que non. »

Nymphadora tendit l'oreille, un peu plus intéressée. Regulus, c'était le jeune homme qu'elle avait pris en charge…

« Nous sommes tous contraints de choisir un camp, en définitive, appuya son père. Même si c'est difficile ! Même si c'est dangereux !  
- Mais j'ai choisi ! protesta Andromeda. En t'épousant contre l'avis de toute ma famille !  
- Alors va jusqu'au bout ! Fais ce que veut Dumbledore, et va voir Narcissa ! Joue les espionnes ! Pour ma part, je suis tout prêt à venir en aide à Sirius… »

Nymphadora sourit. Elle ouvrit la porte du salon, déterminée à pousser sa mère à faire le bon choix.

XXXXXXX

« Greyback a échoué, dit Ferguson, sombrement. Il est aux mains des Aurors, maintenant.  
- L'imbécile… marmonna Malefoy. Harry Potter était à sa portée ! Et à la tienne, Oswin !  
- Dumbledore s'en est mêlé ! protesta le Mangemort, rougissant sous le reproche. Même _toi_, Malefoy, tu ne pourrais pas rivaliser avec lui !  
- Vous étiez cinq ! »

Oswin Ferguson ne répondit pas, renfrogné.

« Il faut hâter le processus, Lucius, décréta Croupton Junior, depuis le fauteuil dans lequel il était avachi. Si Fudge tergiverse encore, lance-lui un sort, bon sang ! Il est grand temps que nous prenions le contrôle des Aurors ! »

Malefoy n'eut pas le temps de répondre. On frappa à la porte.

« Maître… dit l'elfe, avec des airs de chien battu. Il y a un monsieur qui désire vous voir.  
- Eh bien, fais entrer ! » gronda Malefoy, à bout de patience.

Clements entra à son tour dans le bureau, l'air aussi sombre que celui qu'avait arboré Ferguson en débarquant chez lui.

« Les Aurors ont lancé une attaque sur le 12 Square Grimmaurd, dit-il.  
- Tiens donc ! Je croyais qu'il n'y avait rien d'intéressant là-bas !  
- McPherson. L'inspecteur chargé de trouver Sirius et Regulus Black. Apparemment, il s'était mis en tête qu'ils étaient là-bas. Ils ont arrêté la vieille dame et son elfe de maison.  
- Mais pas de trace des deux frères ?  
- Non. Il s'est fourvoyé, sur ce coup-là.  
- Pas sûr… » murmura Malefoy.

Il avait croisé McPherson plusieurs fois, au Ministère. C'était lui, qui avait le premier soupçonné une complicité entre Isabelle Fudge et Regulus. Un véritable enragé…

« Tu vois, Lucius, insista Croupton. Il est grand temps que je prenne la tête des Aurors ! »

Malefoy le dévisagea un moment en silence. McPherson était dévoué à Scrimgeour, comme une bonne partie des Aurors. Il n'était pas sûr qu'il se plierait volontiers aux décisions de Croupton. Mais d'un autre côté… Si Croupton parvenait à exciter la haine viscérale que l'inspecteur semblait ressentir pour Sirius…

« Oui, admit-il finalement. Nous avons perdu bien assez de temps comme cela. Avec la force de frappe des Aurors de notre côté, nous aurons plus de chance de mettre la main sur le petit Potter.  
- Sans parler d'Azkaban, ajouta Croupton, les yeux luisant d'une lueur malsaine. Dès que j'aurai été nommé Directeur de la prison, je libèrerai les nôtres…  
- Cela, ce sera plus difficile. Jamais un chef des Aurors n'a été en même temps directeur d'Azkaban. Un tel cumul des mandats risque de heurter l'opinion.  
- _Heurter l'opinion_ ?! Mais qui se soucie donc de cela ! Nous avons le contrôle du Ministère !  
- Ce qui ne signifie pas que nous pouvons faire à notre guise ! » protesta Malefoy.

Stupide fanatique… Croupton n'avait aucune sensibilité politique…

Nouveaux coups frappés à la porte. Malefoy soupira. « Qu'est-ce que c'est, encore ?!  
- Deux hommes vous attendent dans le hall, Maître, murmura l'Elfe, très conscient de son énervement.  
- Et pourquoi ne montent-ils pas ?!  
- Ils sont… accompagnés… »

Malefoy quitta le bureau, laissant Croupton, Ferguson et Clements derrière lui.

« Je suis en pleine discussion ! grommela-t-il. Une discussion _importante_ ! » Il s'arrêta net devant le spectacle qu'il eut alors sous les yeux.

Rogue, étroitement ligoté, allongé sur le carrelage de son hall d'entrée.

Sa mauvaise humeur s'évapora d'un seul coup.

XXXXXXX

« James Potter a vraiment dit cela ? insista Dumbledore, subitement très sérieux.  
- Un « évadé de l'ombre »… Qu'est-ce que c'est, Professeur ? demanda Sirius.  
- Je ne suis pas un expert dans ce domaine, Sirius…  
- Mais c'est une vraie menace, non ?  
- Oui. Si James est venu jusqu'à vous pour vous en parler, c'est que Harry est vraiment en danger.  
- Remus disait que Harry ne se comportait pas normalement… Je n'ai pas voulu l'écouter. Enfin… Pas vraiment… »

Il se passa une main dans les cheveux, l'air abattu. Dumbledore réfléchissait à toute vitesse.

« Votre frère… dit-il finalement. Est-ce qu'il a eu un contact particulier avec Harry ?  
- Regulus ? Non. Harry se méfiait de lui. Il ne voulait pas qu'il l'approche.  
- Je pense que Harry a senti le danger qu'il représentait. »

Sirius se rembrunit.

« Regulus ne ferait pas de mal à Harry, Professeur, déclara-t-il, un peu tendu.  
- Lui, non. Mais Regulus a joué avec des forces qui visiblement le dépassent !  
- Il assurait qu'il contrôlait ce qu'il faisait.  
- Mmppff… Il n'y a qu'un enfant de vingt ans pour croire qu'on peut contrôler ces forces-là ! Votre frère est puissant, Sirius. Mais certainement pas suffisamment pour rester parfaitement maître du jeu !  
- Ce qui arrive à Harry, c'est donc à cause de Regulus ? demanda Sirius lentement. A cause de la magie noire ?  
- Regulus joue avec le monde des esprits. L'un d'eux, apparemment, a trouvé son chemin jusqu'à Harry.  
- Il est… possédé ?  
- En quelque sorte.  
- Par qui ? Ou quoi ?  
- Quelque chose avide de puissance.

- Mais Harry n'est qu'un enfant ! Pourquoi cette chose ne s'en est-elle pas pris à nous, Remus, Rogue ou moi ?!  
- Harry était une proie plus facile. Et certainement plus tentante… »

Le visage de Sirius était ravagé par l'angoisse. Dumbledore aurait aimé pouvoir le rassurer, mais ce serait lui mentir, de lui affirmer que la situation n'était pas grave. Elle était même, en vérité, bien plus grave que ce qu'il laissait entrevoir.

Si cette entité s'était vraiment emparée de Harry, ce n'était sans doute pas simplement parce que celui-ci n'était pas capable de lui opposer la moindre résistance. Toutes les hypothèses que Dumbledore avait pu faire se révélaient vraies, en définitive.

« Comment fait-on pour en venir à bout ? demanda Sirius, pragmatique.  
- Il faudrait que je sache exactement de quelle sorte d'entité il s'agit. Il est vraiment dommage que Remus n'ait pas réussi… »

Il soupira. Remus avait fait ce qu'il avait pu, il n'était pas à blâmer. Mais il devenait capital que Harry lui soit confié.

« Il y a quand même un espoir, n'est-ce pas ? demanda Sirius dans un souffle.  
- Evidemment, Sirius ! lui dit le vieux sorcier avec chaleur. Ecoutez… Je vais aller au Ministère, voir McPherson. Si j'arrive à le persuader que Remus est parfaitement innocent, nous pourrons travailler avec les Aurors pour les retrouver, lui et Harry.  
- Il faut que je retrouve Regulus. Peut-être qu'il aura une idée sur l'entité qu'il a laissée échapper…  
- Oui, bonne idée.  
- Il doit être chez Rita Skeeter. Je vais prendre la cape d'invisibilité de James et transplaner jusque chez elle.  
- D'accord. Retrouvons-nous à la Tête de Sanglier. Je préviendrais Abelforth... Les Aurors vont revenir à Poudlard pour leur enquête, et tant que vous ne serez pas disculpé, j'aimerais mieux qu'ils ne mettent pas la main sur vous.  
- Moi non plus ! »

Sirius se leva et lui tendit la main. Dumbledore la serra chaleureusement.

« Merci, Professeur.  
- Prenez soin de vous, Sirius. »

Le jeune homme prit la cape d'invisibilité et quitta la cabane d'Hagrid.

« Je pensais vraiment qu'il était coupable… marmonna le géant, en le regardant s'éloigner.  
- Nous l'avons tous cru. Et nous nous sommes tous trompés.  
- Il a dû vivre des moments affreux… Et Harry… Pauvre Harry ! On va l'aider, hein, Professeur ?  
- Une chose à la fois, Hagrid. Il faut d'abord que nous mettions la main sur lui. Avant Malefoy. Remus Lupin est blessé. »

Il ne l'avait pas dit à Sirius. Inutile de l'inquiéter davantage. Mais lui, Dumbledore, savait qu'il était urgent de les retrouver, avant que le jeune homme soit dans l'incapacité de s'occuper de l'enfant.

XXXXXXX

« Tiens tiens, Severus Rogue… Quelle bonne surprise ! Et vous, vous devez être la journaliste, miss…  
- Skeeter, compléta Rita tendant devant elle ses mains entravées comme pour le saluer. Rita Skeeter. Je suis ravie de vous rencontrer, Mr Malefoy ! »

Malefoy haussa un sourcil et lui jeta un coup d'œil un peu intrigué.

« Vous avez de curieuses fréquentations, mademoiselle…  
- C'est le lot de tout bon journaliste ! rétorqua-t-elle sans se démonter. J'ai eu l'incroyable chance de me trouver au cœur d'un fabuleux complot, qu'aurais-je dû faire ? Tourner les talons ?  
- De quel complot parlez-vous ? demanda Malefoy, sur la défensive.  
- L'évasion des Mangemorts Sirius et Regulus Black ! La façon dont ils manœuvrent pour récupérer Harry Potter !  
- Vous voulez dire que Harry n'était pas avec eux ? demanda Lucius, se penchant vers elle.  
- Oh non ! Apparemment, leur petit plan a échoué ! Harry a été sauvé in extremis par un membre de l'Ordre du Phénix ! »

Rita avait soigneusement songé à ce qu'elle dirait, pendant le court moment où elle attendait Malefoy, coincée entre ses kidnappeurs. En mélangeant savamment mensonge et réalité, elle était persuadée de produire une histoire parfaitement crédible _et_ de nature à intéresser Malefoy. Ce n'était pas la première fois que Rita était amenée à manipuler la vérité pour obtenir les effets qu'elle escomptait. Et ce ne serait certainement pas la dernière.

« Conduisez Rogue au premier, ordonna Malefoy à l'un des hommes. Que _personne _ne l'approche. Je monterai le voir dès que j'aurai terminé cette passionnante discussion avec Miss Skeeter. Venez, Miss. Vous prendrez bien un thé ? »

Ses mains se délièrent aussitôt, et elle suivit Malefoy jusqu'à un petit salon. Elle s'assit dans un canapé de velours comme si elle n'était là que pour interviewer l'une des personnalités montantes du bottin mondain sorcier. Elle arrivait presque à s'en convaincre elle-même, cela devrait fonctionner sur Malefoy…

« Ainsi donc, vous dites que Harry Potter n'était pas avec Sirius ?  
- Non.  
- Comment vous êtes-vous trouvée en contact avec lui, alors que tous échouent à mettre la main sur lui ?  
- J'étais près du Ministère au moment où il s'est évadé.  
- Et vous l'avez… suivi ?  
- Oui.  
- Il vous a laissée faire ?!  
- Je sais passer parfaitement inaperçue, Monsieur Malefoy.  
- Mmmhh… Pourquoi Severus Rogue était-il à votre appartement ?  
- Ils essayaient de me convaincre que tout ce que l'on racontait sur eux n'était que mensonge, qu'ils n'étaient pas d'authentiques Mangemorts… Comme je suis journaliste, ils ont essayé de me convaincre de soutenir leur point de vue.  
- Je vois mal Sirius faire cela. Sans parler de Rogue…  
- Je ne leur ai pas trop laissé le choix, j'étais à leurs trousses…  
- Et vous n'avez pas jugé utile d'avertir les Aurors de leur cachette…  
- Et pourquoi l'aurais-je fait ?! répliqua Rita sans se démonter. Ils allaient tout me raconter ! Et s'ils avaient finalement mis la main sur Harry, j'aurais été la première à le savoir ! Vous imaginez le scoop ! Ecoutez, Monsieur Malefoy, je vous raconterais volontiers tout ce que je sais, mais il faudrait me promettre de me laisser l'exclusivité de la divulgation de l'histoire dans les médias ! J'ai risqué ma vie, avec ces fous dangereux, j'aimerais tirer bénéfice de mon travail ! »

Malefoy ne répondit pas. Il la regardait avec des yeux particulièrement perçants. Mais Rita avait partagé le quotidien du champion du monde du regard hostile – Rogue, avec le sorcier le plus colérique du monde – Sirius, avec un loup-garou – Remus, et un mage noir qui prêtait son corps à d'obscures personnes décédées – Regulus. Le tout dans une maison particulièrement malsaine, et environnée des cris d'une vieille Mrs Black hystérique. Non, Malefoy ne lui faisait pas peur.

« Pourquoi êtes-vous allée trouver Dumbledore ? » demanda Malefoy.

Ainsi, il savait, pour Dumbledore. C'était certainement parce qu'elle s'était rendue à Poudlard qu'elle était devenue suspecte.

« Je suis allée à Poudlard pour prévenir Dumbledore que Harry Potter était vraisemblablement avec Remus Lupin.  
- Et vous êtes ensuite retournée auprès des Black ? Où étaient-ils cachés ?  
- Je suis désolée, mais ils m'ont fait jurer de ne pas le dire. Vous savez ce qu'il en coûte, de briser ces serments-là…  
- Mais ils vous ont laissée partir…  
- Non. Je suis partie à leur insu.  
- Vous auriez pu les faire arrêter ! Et vous ne l'avez pas fait ! Ce qui fait de vous leur complice, Miss Skeeter ! »

Rita était parfaitement consciente que ses arguments étaient fragiles.

« Ils ont dit que _Vous-savez-qui _était de retour. »

Malefoy pâlit. Elle se força à inspirer doucement.

« Et il y a aussi cet objet, que Regulus dit appartenir à son maître… Je voulais le trouver.  
- Quel objet ?  
- Un médaillon. Il est caché quelque part, je voulais le trouver avant… avant que les Aurors ne mettent la main dessus. Vous comprenez, Mr Malefoy, il y avait encore tellement à découvrir ! Pourquoi me serai-je précipitée chez les Aurors, alors que je pouvais en apprendre plus ! Savoir si oui ou non Vous-Savez-Qui était vraiment de retour, mettre la main sur cet objet, peut-être même aurais-je pu repartir avec Harry, si les frères Black avaient finalement mis la main dessus ! Mais là… Je suis ici, et c'est fichu ! »

Elle soupira profondément. Et attendit. Malefoy allait-il gober ce qu'elle avait dit, ou allait-il simplement tomber le masque, se révéler pour ce qu'il était, et lui arracher de force le secret du médaillon ?

XXXXXXX


	20. Chapitre 20

Chapitre 20

Rarement Lucius Malefoy avait autant regretté de ne pas maîtriser la légilimencie. La façon dont cette femme semblait le défier lui donnait des envies de meurtre. Elle lui racontait des bobards, il en était persuadé. D'un autre côté… Ce n'était qu'une impression, rien, dans ses propos, ne permettait de la confondre. Elle n'était peut_-_être, effectivement, qu'une journaliste excessivement zélée, sûre de tenir un scoop… Mais…

Mais Sirius était innocent. Cela, Lucius le savait mieux que personne. Si Sirius avait laissé cette femme dans son entourage malgré le danger qu'elle représentait, c'était parce qu'il était bien évidemment _incapable_ de lui faire du mal, même pour se protéger. Et elle ne pouvait pas ne pas s'en être rendue compte. Et si, effectivement, Sirius savait que le Lord Noir était de retour…

Lucius fronça les sourcils. _Comment_ Sirius pouvait_-_il savoir cela ?!

Il écarta la question de son esprit. Pour le moment, il devait se concentrer sur la jeune femme qui lui faisait face.

Elle lui mentait. Parce que si elle avait vraiment partagé le quotidien de Sirius, elle ne pouvait qu'être persuadée qu'il n'était pas un Mangemort, et que jamais il ne ferait de mal à Harry Potter.

Ceci étant posé… Qu'allait_-_il faire d'elle ?

Elle avait tenté de le manipuler. Rien que pour cela, elle méritait de se tordre de douleur sous ses _doloris_. Lucius ne supportait pas qu'on essaye de se jouer de lui. Mais d'un autre côté… Elle avait excité sa curiosité.

Qu'est_-_ce que c'était que cette histoire de médaillon ?

Comment Sirius était_-_il au courant pour le retour du maître ?

Que faisait_-_elle avec ce traître de Rogue ?

La jeune femme serait sans doute une source précieuse d'informations, s'il parvenait à la faire parler.

Il esquissa un sourire. Il _adorerait_ la forcer à révéler ses secrets sous la torture. Il y avait longtemps qu'il n'avait pas eu l'occasion de s'amuser de la sorte… Et il avait les nerfs à fleur de peau, ces derniers temps. Un peu de distraction lui ferait du bien. Surtout s'il pouvait apprendre quelque chose d'utile.

La jeune femme frémit légèrement. Sans doute avait_-_elle senti le danger. Un frisson de plaisir lui parcourut l'échine, à cette pensée.

« Vous jouez à un jeu fort dangereux, Miss Skeeter, remarqua_-_t_-_il. Vous acoquiner ainsi avec des Mangemorts…  
_-_ Quand on est journaliste, il faut prendre des risques… » affirma la jeune femme. Mais sa voix montrait moins de fermeté. Et il y avait une peur indéniable, au fond de ses yeux.

« Je devrais vous dénoncer aux Aurors pour complicité… déclara Lucius, la regardant avec intensité.  
_-_ Si vous le faites, vous ne saurez jamais ce que mijotaient les frères Black », affirma Rita, d'un air déterminé.

Elle était courageuse. Et très consciente, apparemment, qu'il n'appartenait pas au même camp que Sirius.

Quelle que soit la décision qu'il prendrait, la concernant, il ne devait pas se précipiter.

« Je n'ai malheureusement pas le temps de poursuivre cette… intéressante conversation. Je vais demander à mon elfe de maison de mettre une chambre à votre disposition. Le dîner est servi à dix_-_neuf heures. »

XXXXXXX

La porte de l'appartement de Rita Skeeter était entrouverte. Sirius se mordit les lèvres, la gorge serrée par l'angoisse. Il la poussa légèrement du bout des doigts, effrayé par ce qu'il pouvait y avoir derrière… Ou peut_-_être par ce qu'il n'y aurait pas.

Tout était silencieux. Il se glissa à l'intérieur, toujours dissimulé sous la cape de James. Comme il s'y attendait à moitié, il n'y avait personne.

Il s'assit dans le canapé et se passa les mains sur le visage. Il devait réfléchir, ne pas céder à la panique. Où pouvaient être Regulus, Rita et Rogue ? Peut_-_être avaient_-_ils décidé de trouver une autre cachette ?

Sans l'attendre ?

Peut_-_être quelqu'un les avait_-_il attendus ici, dans l'appartement, les contraignant à filer dans la précipitation ? A moins que ce quelqu'un ait réussi à les attraper… Cette pensée lui donnait des sueurs froides. Qui cela pourrait_-_il être ? Les Aurors ? Ils avaient bien fini par les débusquer Square Grimmaurd… Et cet Auror, Shacklebolt, il savait que Rita était leur alliée, et où elle habitait… Sauf que cela ne collait pas. Shacklebolt ne les aurait pas trahi, pas après leur être venu en aide. A moins que McPherson ait soupçonné quelque chose et l'ait retourné contre eux…

Sirius avait le tournis. Il y avait tellement de personnes, qui les recherchaient ! Peut_-_être même était_-_ce des Mangemorts, qui avaient attendu Rita chez elle ! Après tout, ils avaient bien attaqué Remus devant la grille_-_même de Poudlard !

Il n'avait aucun moyen de savoir. Pire, s'il restait plus longtemps sur place, il courait un risque non négligeable de se faire repérer, lui_-_aussi.

Il devait retrouver Dumbledore.

XXXXXXX

Lorsqu'il fut finalement seul, Regulus ferma soigneusement la porte du vieux hangar où il avait trouvé refuge et le scella d'un sort. En quelques coups de baguette, il déblaya un espace dans le coin le moins délabré, avant de s'asseoir dans le fauteuil qu'il avait créé à partir d'une vieille caisse éventrée, le sac de Severus posé à ses pieds.

Il avait mal à la tête. Il ne savait pas ce qui s'était passé, pendant la séance de spiritisme, mais il avait l'impression d'avoir dépensé plus d'énergie que nécessaire. Il n'était même pas sûr que Zacharius se soit bel et bien manifesté. Il avait _touché_ son esprit, cela, il en était sûr. Quant à savoir si celui_-_ci avait bel et bien prit possession de son corps pour parler à Sirius, ça…

Il ferma les yeux. S'il retrouvait Sirius, celui_-_ci lui raconterait tout.

Il repensa à Severus, avec un pincement au cœur. Il était peut_-_être aux mains de Malefoy, maintenant. Qu'allait_-_il pouvoir faire pour lui venir en aide ? En admettant que ce ne soit pas déjà trop tard… Severus avait trahi. Il s'était condamné à mort.

_Non… _songea_-_t_-_il. _Il est intelligent, il trouvera peut-être quelque chose pour obliger Malefoy à l'épargner… _

Il avait du mal à s'en convaincre… Mais que pouvait_-_il faire, de toute façon ?

« Ma vie contre la sienne… » murmura_-_t_-_il.

Il secoua lentement la tête. Inutile de sombrer dans le mélodrame. Après tout, il n'était même pas sûr que les Mangemorts qui les attendaient chez Rita aient vraiment attrapé Severus.

De toute façon, il ne pouvait rien faire, pour le moment, il avait bien trop mal à la tête. Et puis, sa petite cousine avait promis de l'aider. Tout ce qu'il avait à faire, c'était prendre un peu de repos. Ensuite, il lui faudrait retrouver Sirius…

Il ferma les yeux. Quelques minutes plus tard, il s'endormait.

XXXXXXX

Severus Rogue était affalé contre le mur, les mains toujours magiquement entravées. Lucius le regarda un long moment, avant de lever le sort qui l'immobilisait.

Il avait apprécié l'efficacité de cet homme, sa pugnacité. Il avait un talent incontestable. Mais on ne pouvait rien attendre de vraiment bon d'un sang_-_mêlé, n'est_-_ce pas ? Il n'était pas surprenant, qu'il ait trahi la cause…

« Bien le bonjour, Severus, dit_-_il en tirant un fauteuil devant son prisonnier.  
_-_ Lucius… répondit Rogue, battant des paupières.  
_-_ Avant que nous passions aux choses vraiment désagréables – pour _toi_, bien évidemment… Pourquoi ?  
_-_ Pourquoi quoi ? demanda Rogue, l'air maussade.  
_-_ Pourquoi as_-_tu trahi ? Pourquoi avoir choisi le camp des Black ? »

La mâchoire de Rogue se crispa et ses yeux semblèrent plus noirs encore.

« Je ne suis pas _du côté des Black_ ! répliqua_-_t_-_il.  
_-_ Oh, Severus… soupira Malefoy, levant les yeux au ciel. C'est vraiment pathétique ! Tu penses vraiment t'en tirer en niant simplement l'évidence ?  
_-_ Quelle évidence ? »

Rogue s'était installé d'aplomb contre le mur. Et il avait retrouvé cet air de distance hautaine qu'il affectait souvent.

« Tu devais tuer Regulus, et il est vivant. Croupton avait raison.  
_-_ Non. Il n'avait pas raison, contra Severus. Regulus est vivant, certes. Il est malin. Il m'a simplement filé entre les doigts. »

Un instant, Lucius se demanda s'il devait lui rire au nez ou s'emporter devant tant de mauvaise foi. Il opta pour une grimace éloquente, qui disait à quel point ce genre de bobard le hérissait.

« Tu veux me faire croire que tu as loupé ta cible… et que tu as juste jugé bon de ne pas nous le dire ?!  
_-_ Le Maître m'aurait abattu, moi_-_aussi, contra Severus. Alors oui, j'ai menti. »

Malefoy croisa les bras.

« Mais ça ne colle pas, Severus, gronda_-_t_-_il doucement, comme s'il s'adressait à un enfant dont il démontait le mensonge. Tu étais avec Regulus pendant tout ce temps_-_là. Tu l'as aidé à quitter Azkaban. De quelle façon, je l'ignore… Mais tu l'as fait !  
_-_ Exactement. Je l'ai fait. J'ai découvert qu'il était à Azkaban, et je me suis mis en relation avec lui. Je lui ai dit que j'avais trahi les Mangemorts, moi_-_aussi. Gagner sa confiance n'a pas été facile, mais j'y suis parvenu ! »

Il y eut un long silence. Lucius ne voyait vraiment pas où Rogue voulait en venir. Comment pouvait_-_il croire qu'il goberait une chose pareille ?!

« Tu as voulu gagner sa confiance. Pour quoi faire ? Puisque tu l'avais localisé, il suffisait de nous le signaler, et je me serai chargé de l'abattre !  
_-_ A Azkaban ? Et comment t'y serais_-_tu pris, Lucius ? » demanda Rogue d'un ton clairement ironique.

Lucius n'aima pas du tout cela. Que Rogue, dans la position qui était la sienne, laisse sous_-_entendre qu'il était plus efficace que lui_-_même… !

« Azkaban sera très bientôt sous ma coupe, Severus. J'y ferai ce que je voudrai.  
_-_ Non, Lucius. Tu feras selon la volonté du Maître, corrigea Severus d'un ton doucereux particulièrement écœurant. Parce qu'il est de retour, n'est_-_ce pas ? Et il te tient sous sa coupe…  
_-_ Tais_-_toi ! »

L'exaspération devenait malaise. Rogue sembla le percevoir, apparemment, car un sourire entendu fleurit sur ses lèvres minces.

« Sais_-_tu pourquoi le Maître voulait la mort de Regulus ? demanda_-_t_-_il.  
_-_ Quelle importance ? marmonna Lucius.  
_-_ Une importance capitale ! Regulus avait découvert certains de ses secrets. Et il lui a volé un objet. Un médaillon. »

Encore cette histoire de médaillon ?! Lucius se redressa légèrement dans son fauteuil, sa curiosité excitée.

« Explique, dit_-_il simplement.  
_-_ Quand Regulus m'a filé entre les doigts, j'ai mené ma petite enquête. D'après l'Elfe de maison des Black, Regulus avait en sa possession un objet particulièrement précieux. J'en ai déduit qu'il appartenait à notre Maître.  
_-_ Bravo ! ironisa Lucius. Et comment en es_-_tu arrivé à cette conclusion ?  
_-_ Une chose qu'a dite Regulus avant de s'enfuir. Il a dit avoir trouvé le moyen de détruire le Maître… »

Lucius sentit ses bras se couvrir de chair de poule. _Détruire le Maître_…

« Si même un sort de mort ne peut pas venir à bout de lui, qu'est_-_ce qui te fait croire que Regulus a trouvé quelque chose qui puisse le menacer ?  
_-_ Regulus a passé beaucoup de temps auprès du Maître…  
_-_ Il n'a jamais été son confident ! répliqua Lucius. Il était juste…  
_-_ Là. Il était là. A observer et à écouter. Et il a trouvé ce médaillon. »

Severus se leva lentement. Mais Lucius ne songea même pas à le forcer à se rasseoir. Il réfléchissait.

« Malgré tous mes efforts, l'Elfe des Black ne m'a pas permis d'en apprendre davantage sur ce médaillon. Alors, quand j'ai découvert que Regulus était à Azkaban… Je me suis dit que la meilleure manière de procéder, c'était de gagner sa confiance. Et pour cela, il fallait le sortir de prison. »

Il y eut un long silence. Lucius était complètement pris au dépourvu par les révélations de Rogue, et il avait le plus grand mal à trouver des contre_-_arguments valables. Et puis… Cette histoire de médaillon, qui pourrait venir à bout du Maître, l'intriguait au plus haut point.

« Tu as trouvé ce médaillon ? demanda Lucius. Tu sais ce que c'est ?  
_-_ Oui, je le sais, répondit Severus avec un sourire satisfait. Il s'agit d'un horcruxe, Lucius. »

Lucius pâlit. Un horcruxe…

« Excellent ! s'exclama une voix froide, depuis le fond de la pièce. Vraiment excellent ! »

Lucius se leva précipitamment de la chaise, et ses cheveux, sur sa nuque, se hérissèrent. La bouche de Rogue s'entrouvrit, et ses yeux s'agrandirent d'effroi. Les contours flous d'une silhouette au regard écarlate se détachèrent du mur du fond, plongé dans l'obscurité.

« Où est mon médaillon ? » demanda le Maître.

XXXXXXX

« Avez_-_vous oui ou non assassiné les Dursley ?! » demanda McPherson, penché sur Greyback. Le loup_-_garou était affalé sur sa chaise, l'air de s'ennuyer prodigieusement. Cela avait le don d'exaspérer l'inspecteur au plus haut point. Il avait autre chose à faire que perdre son temps avec une engeance pareille !

« Assassinés ? répéta Greyback, avec une grimace. Non. Je les ai… mangés… »

Il fit un sourire qui dévoila ses dents affreusement aiguisées.

« Vous êtes un monstre… murmura Smithers, de l'autre côté du bureau.  
_-_ Et vous, de la chair à loup_-_garou…  
_-_ Ça suffit ! coupa McPherson. Vous vous êtes donc introduit chez les Dursley. Pourquoi ?  
_-_ J'avais faim, répondit Greyback, haussant les épaules.  
_-_ Et pourquoi cette maison_-__là_ ? demanda McPherson.  
_-_ Parce que j'aime la chair des enfants, elle est tellement plus… tendre…  
_-_ Comment saviez_-_vous qu'il y avait des enfants dans cette maison ?  
_-_ Il y avait un tricycle dans le jardin. »

Smithers se détourna, l'air prêt à vomir.

« Vous allez prétendre que vous ignoriez que cette maison était celle de Harry Potter ?! insista McPherson.  
_-_ Qui ? »

McPherson abattit sa main sur son bureau avec fureur.

« Pourquoi vouliez_-_vous l'enfant ?! Qu'aviez_-_vous l'intention d'en faire ?!  
_-_ Les enfants, je les mange, rien de plus. »

McPherson échangea un regard avec Smithers.

« D'accord… Emerson, collez_-_moi ce type dans une cellule. Sous haute surveillance ! »

L'Auror s'avança, leva sa baguette et immobilisa Greyback avant de lui faire évacuer le bureau.

« Au moins, nous sommes sûrs que ce n'était pas Remus Lupin, le responsable, murmura Smithers.  
_-_ Mmmmhhh… »

McPherson avait déjà songé à cela. Dumbledore était persuadé de l'innocence de lupin, et il semblait vraiment qu'il ait raison, en définitive. Ce qui voulait dire que Sirius Black n'était sans doute pas le monstre qu'il avait imaginé.

« Julius va examiner Greyback, poursuivit Smithers. Il devrait pouvoir déterminer si c'est vraiment lui qui a tué les Dursley.  
_-_ Il me semble qu'il a avoué, non ?  
_-_ Oui… Comme Sirius Black avait avoué le meurtre des moldus. Je préfère des preuves fermes à des aveux.  
_-_ Tu as raison », soupira McPherson.

Il se sentait étrangement vide. La perspective de l'innocence de Sirius le laissait désemparé, et comme sans but. Il avait mis tant d'énergie, à courir après lui ! Et maintenant… L'interrogatoire de Walburga Black l'avait démoralisé. Celui de Greyback venait de l'achever.

Smithers semblait suivre le cheminement de sa pensée. Il posa une main réconfortante sur son épaule.

« Il nous reste à retrouver Lupin et Harry, dit_-_il.  
_-_ Certes, coupa une voix. Et nous allons nous en charger tout de suite ! »

McPherson tourna la tête vers le nouveau_-_venu. Bartemius Croupton.

« Mr Fudge vient de me nommer chef des Aurors ! déclara Croupton. Devant votre fiasco Square Grimmaurd, il devenait évident que l'heure n'était plus aux tergiversations et qu'il était grand temps que quelqu'un reprenne les rennes laissées par Scrimgeour ! »

McPherson ravala un soupir. Ainsi, c'était Croupton, qu'on leur fourrait dans les pattes. Bien. Lui ou un autre, quelle importance ? McPherson ne se sentait plus d'énergie pour s'intéresser à quoi que ce soit.

« Je veux voir les Mangemorts que vous avez arrêtés devant Poudlard, décréta Croupton. Tout de suite. »

XXXXXXX

Il y avait foule, à l_a tête de Sanglier_. Comme si tous les individus louches et les trois_-_quarts des journalistes d'Angleterre s'y étaient donnés rendez_-_vous. Cela ne faisait pas les affaires de Sirius. Dissimulé sous la cape de James, il avait le plus grand mal à circuler entre les tables pour accéder au bar.

« Exactement, murmurait un homme sur sa gauche. Des Mangemorts, à Poudlard !  
_-_ Sirius Black ?  
_-_ Non, pas que je sache…  
_-_ Les Aurors sont venus…  
_-_ Il y a eu une arrestation au domicile des Black… »

Sirius passait d'une conversation à une autre, tout en se frayant un chemin jusqu'à Abelforth. Une arrestation Square Grimmaurd ? Sans doute s'agissait_-_il de sa mère. Dumbledore lui avait certifié que Remus n'était pas là_-_bas, il ne lui aurait pas menti.

Il atteignit le bar, dans le coin le plus à l'écart, contre le mur. Lorsque le frère de Dumbledore passa à sa portée, il le héla doucement.

« L'escalier du fond », marmonna le tavernier sans même regarder dans sa direction.

Sirius se glissa entre deux clients, frôla un bras, manqua écraser un pied qui lui barra subitement le passage. Mais il n'y avait personne, dans l'escalier. Il le gravit rapidement, pressé de retrouver Dumbledore.

Le couloir dans lequel il déboucha était étroit et sombre. Sale. Un rat courait le long de la plinthe. Il s'arrêta, se redressa sur ses petites pattes arrière et huma l'air à petits coups rapides.

Le cœur de Sirius manqua quelques battements.

Ce rat…

« Peter… » murmura_-_t_-_il.

Un moment, il resta paralysé de stupeur. Puis, la colère explosa au fond de lui. Il était là, _lui_, le traître ! Il sortit sa baguette et la pointa sur l'animal, qui détala aussitôt en couinant de terreur.

« Peter ! gronda_-_t_-_il, se lançant à sa poursuite. Tu ne m'échapperas pas, pas cette fois ! »

Le rat s'était faufilé entre le mur et lui et descendait les marches aussi vite que ses petites pattes le lui permettaient. Sirius fonça à sa suite, s'empêtra dans la cape, et faillit tomber la tête la première dans l'escalier. Il repoussa la cape sur ses épaules, dégageant sa tête et ses bras, et leva sa baguette. Le sort pulvérisa une chaise au rez_-_de_-_chaussée, manquant Queudver de quelques centimètres.

Il y eut un moment de silence, puis quelqu'un hurla « Sirius Black ! » et ce fut la confusion la plus totale.

Certains sorciers tiraient leur baguette, d'autres brandissaient leurs appareils photographiques, d'autres encore se jetaient derrière les tables. Mais Sirius était tout entier focalisé sur sa cible. Ignorant les cris d'alarme de la foule sous ses pieds, il lança un nouveau sort sur le rat qui se faufilait à toute allure entre les pieds des clients.

« Peter ! hurla Sirius. Tu vas le payer, Peter ! » Il dévala l'escalier à son tour, remarqua au dernier moment le sort qui fusait sur lui, se jeta de côté juste à temps pour l'éviter. Rageur, il fit voler en éclat une table près du sorcier qui l'avait visé de sa baguette. _Personne _ne l'empêcherait de régler son compte à Peter, cette fois_-_ci !

Le rat filait vers la sortie. Sirius tenta d'anticiper son mouvement et le sort qu'il envoya s'étoila dans une gerbe d'étincelles juste devant son museau.

La confusion tournait à la panique, maintenant. La plupart des clients de la taverne s'efforçaient maintenant de se mettre à l'abri.

« Pas dans mon établissement ! s'exclama Abelforth d'une voix de stentor.  
_-_ Ce rat ! cria Sirius. Arrêtez_-_le ! »

Pour toute réponse, un nouveau sort jaillit dans sa direction. Il conjura un sort du bouclier en jurant. Pendant qu'il perdait son temps à se défendre, Peter fonçait vers la sortie !

« Arrêtez_-_le ! hurla un sorcier. C'est Sirius Black, arrêtez_-_le !  
_-_ Reculez ! ordonna le tavernier. Je ne veux pas de blessés !  
_-_ Ce monstre a tué Harry Potter !  
_-_ Il va tous nous massacrer ! »

Les cris se faisaient plus nombreux, les sorts dirigés contre Sirius également. Et celui_-_ci comprit brusquement qu'il jouait une partie qu'il ne pouvait pas gagner. Jamais il n'arriverait à atteindre Peter, pas avec tous ces sorciers qui couraient dans tous les sens et lui envoyaient sort après sort.

Pire, il risquait de se faire prendre, voire même de se faire abattre. Une fois de plus, il avait très mal joué son coup.

Il plongea sous une table, dépité, et se cacha précipitamment sous la cape. Il n'y avait qu'une chose à faire, maintenant, sortir de la taverne. Il fonça vers la porte, sans se soucier des sorciers qui se dressaient entre lui et son but.

« Où est_-_il ?! cirait_-_on. Il a disparu ! Appelez les Aurors ! »

Sirius s'appuya contre le battant de bois et jeta un dernier regard à la salle. Il aurait tellement voulu…

Abelforth avait contourné le bar. Alors que tout le monde se focalisait sur Sirius, lui avait repéré le rat. Et il le brandissait maintenant devant lui, peu soucieux de ses couinements et de ses tentatives désespérées pour se soustraire à sa poigne.

Alors, Sirius sourit. Il poussa la porte et sortit de la taverne.


	21. Chapitre 21

Chapitre 21

Regulus sursauta et se redressa vivement. Il s'était assoupi, rompu de fatigue, et maintenant, un homme se tenait devant lui, à le regarder d'un air curieux. Il braqua aussitôt sa baguette sur lui. Ce n'était pas un moldu, il avait fermé la porte du hangar magiquement. Seul un sorcier avait pu s'introduire dans son refuge.

« Regulus Black, dit l'homme, les bras croisés sur sa poitrine.  
_-_ Qui êtes_-_vous ? demanda Regulus, nerveux.  
_-_ Tonks. Ted Tonks.  
_-_ Le mari d'Andromeda… murmura Regulus.  
_-_ Ma fille nous a avoué vous avoir fourni une cachette, expliqua Tonks. Vous semblez épuisé.  
_-_ Je le suis, admit Regulus, baissant sa baguette.  
_-_ Ma femme vous attend.  
_-_ Je croyais qu'elle verrait mon arrivée d'un mauvais œil… C'est ce qu'a dit votre fille…  
_-_ Elle craint pour sa famille. Venez, Regulus, j'aimerais autant que nous terminions cette discussion bien à l'abri chez moi. »

Regulus passa sa baguette dans sa ceinture, et se leva pour suivre Ted.

Il n'avait jamais rencontré le mari de sa cousine. Il n'avait pas assisté au mariage, sa mère ne l'avait pas permis. Ses origines moldues faisaient de lui l'égal d'un pestiféré, au 12 Square Grimmaurd. Mais il avait l'air d'un brave type. Courageux, assurément, car il fallait du courage, pour épouser une femme malgré l'opposition de toute sa famille, surtout si cette famille était aussi influente que la famille Black. Le genre d'homme avec lequel Sirius s'entendrait, très certainement.

Ted ouvrit la porte du hangar et jeta un coup d'œil à l'extérieur. « Il n'y a personne, dit_-_il. Nous pouvons y aller. Vous avez bien fait, de ne pas débouler chez nous sans prévenir…  
_-_ C'était un risque que je ne pouvais pas prendre, expliqua Regulus. J'ai des Mangemorts aux trousses…  
_-_ Andromeda dit que vous nous mettez tous en danger.  
_-_ Je ne resterai pas longtemps, promit Regulus. Juste cette nuit, pour me reposer, si vous le voulez bien. Après… Il faut que je retrouve Sirius. Nous avons été séparés. »

Ils longèrent une voie ferrée désaffectée, et débouchèrent sur un terrain vague. Plus loin, Regulus apercevait les toits d'une série de pavillons moldus.

« Votre fille semble avoir un caractère bien trempé, remarqua Regulus.  
_-_ Dora ? C'est une tête de mule ! s'exclama Ted, avec une fierté non dissimulée. Et elle a déjà de solides valeurs ! Elle vous a dit qu'elle souhaitait devenir Auror, plus tard ? Sa mère lui rit au nez, quand elle dit ça, mais je suis sûr que ça lui irait comme un gant !  
_-_ Pas le genre de profession qui sied à une héritière de la famille Black, fit Regulus avec un soupir.  
_-_ Non. Mais nous avons tourné le dos à tous ces principes stupides dès le moment où nous nous sommes engagés l'un à l'autre, Andromeda et moi.  
_-_ Vous avez du courage. »

Ted s'arrêta et se tourna vers lui. Il le regarda des pieds à la tête, comme s'il le jaugeait.

« Vous aussi, apparemment, dit_-_il finalement. Vous avez survécu à Vous_-_Savez_-_Qui… » Regulus haussa les épaules. Il aurait aimé faire montre de ce courage _avant _de se compromettre avec les Mangemorts. Il aurait dû suivre l'exemple de Sirius…

_Mais ça ne sert à rien, de remâcher les erreurs du passé_.

Ils arrivèrent dans un petit jardin parfaitement entretenu. Ted s'était assuré que personne ne les surveillaient, avant de faire passer Regulus par la porte de derrière.

« Tu l'as trouvé ! s'exclama Nymphadora, se levant si brusquement de table qu'elle renversa son verre d'eau dans son assiette de haricots.  
_-_ Evidemment ! lui sourit son père.  
_-_ Vous auriez dû mieux vous cacher ! lança la petite fille à Regulus. Imaginez, si ç'avait été un Mangemort, au lieu de papa !  
_-_ Dora… soupira Andromeda, levant les yeux au ciel.  
_-_ Vous ne feriez pas un bon Auror, décréta Nymphadora, épongeant le bord de son assiette avec sa serviette.  
_-_ Tu dois avoir raison », répondit Regulus en lui souriant.

Il se tourna vers sa cousine. Celle_-_ci se tenait derrière la chaise de sa fille, visiblement tendue.

« Andromeda… Merci. »

C'était tout ce qu'il trouvait à dire. Il était conscient qu'elle l'accueillait à contrecœur. Et la dernière chose qu'il souhaitait, évidemment, c'était de lui causer des ennuis.

« Ainsi, c'est donc vrai. Tu es bien vivant », dit Andromeda, les mains crispées sur le tablier moldu noué autour de sa taille. Elle hésita un moment, avant de traverser la cuisine jusqu'à lui. Puis, brusquement, elle abandonna ses réticences et le serra dans ses bras.

« Tes parents étaient fous de chagrin, lorsqu'ils ont reçu la nouvelle de ta mort, lui murmura_-_t_-_elle à l'oreille. Et Sirius… Il a fait une telle scène, le jour de ton enterrement… Tu aurais dû leur faire savoir que tu étais vivant.  
_-_ C'était bien trop dangereux, Andromeda. Pour eux comme pour moi.  
_-_ Nymphadora dit que tu es recherché par les Mangemorts… Est_-_ce que c'est vrai ?  
_-_ Ils ont failli m'attraper. Ils ont eu Rogue…  
_-_ Severus Rogue ? Le professeur de Poudlard ? intervint Ted. Il était donc bien avec vous ?  
_-_ Il nous a aidés à nous évader, Sirius et moi. Ecoutez… Je sais que je représente un danger pour vous trois. Je vous promets de partir demain à la première heure… Pour le moment, j'ai juste besoin d'un endroit sûr pour me reposer.  
_-_ Assieds_-_toi, proposa Andromeda. Nous allons dîner. »

XXXXXXX

Severus s'efforça de ne rien laisser transparaître de la peur profonde qu'il ressentait, alors que la silhouette aux yeux rouges se mouvait dans l'ombre de la pièce. Le Seigneur des Ténèbres… De retour…

« Regulus a pris le médaillon, dit_-_il, succinct.  
_-_ Et ? Quand a_-_t_-_il fait ?  
_-_ Il l'a caché. Il comptait le détruire. »

Quelque chose l'intriguait, malgré l'angoisse qui lui serrait la gorge. Pourquoi Voldemort restait_-_il ainsi, au fond de la pièce ? Comme s'il répugnait à se montrer en pleine lumière ?

« Et ? insista le Lord noir.  
_-_ Je n'en sais pas plus. »

Sa peur cédait le pas à la curiosité. Cette chose, qui se tapissait au fond du salon de Malefoy, ce ne pouvait pas être Voldemort. Certainement pas. Même si la voix était la même, même si la taille et la silhouette générale correspondaient. Ou alors, un Lord noir sérieusement diminué…

« Tu ferais bien mieux de répondre, Rogue ! intervint Malefoy sèchement.  
_-_ Mais c'est ce que je fais ! répliqua Severus.  
_-_ Où est Harry Potter ?!  
_-_ Je l'ignore. Comment veux_-_tu que je le sache ?!  
_-_ Il était avec Remus Lupin ! L'ami de Sirius !  
_-_ Et puis ? Sirius nous a faussé compagnie, à Regulus et moi, j'ignore où il a été traîner !  
_-_ Qu'est_-_ce que tu fabriquais, avec cette journaliste ? »

Severus était parfaitement conscient de l'importance que revêtait chacune de ses réponses. Mais il n'avait aucun moyen de savoir ce que Rita avait pu raconter à Lucius, il lui serait difficile de ne pas la contredire.

« Cette folle s'était mise dans la tête l'idée d'interviewer Sirius… Elle n'a que le mot _scoop_ à la bouche…  
_-_ Et vous l'avez laissée vous suivre comme ça ?  
_-_ Que voulais_-_tu qu'on fasse d'elle ?! Tu imagines Sirius lui régler son compte ?  
_-_ Il lui a dit qu'il était innocent ?  
_-_ Bien évidemment !  
_-_ Et l'a_-_t_-_elle cru ?  
_-_ Non. Elle le feignait, mais honnêtement, je crois qu'elle le prenait plutôt pour un cinglé. »

Il y eut un silence. Severus lançait de fréquents coups d'œil vers le Seigneur Noir, sans pourtant parvenir à distinguer autre chose que sa silhouette drapée d'une robe noire et l'éclat de ses yeux rouges. Pourquoi laissait_-_il à Lucius l'initiative de l'interrogatoire ?

« Il n'est pas totalement lui_-_même, se dit_-_il. Et certainement, il n'a pas toute sa puissance. Sinon, il l'aurait déjà utilisée contre moi pour me faire avouer. »

« Résumons, dit Lucius. Selon tes dires, tu n'as pas sciemment trahi la cause, tu as juste fait preuve d'incompétence, et tu as caché ton fiasco pour t'éviter les représailles. Mais en découvrant que Regulus était en prison, tu t'es proposé de le faire évader, pour qu'il te révèle l'endroit où il a caché ce médaillon qu'il aurait dérobé à notre Maître. Comment s'y est_-_il pris, au fait ?  
_-_ Pour quoi faire ?  
_-_ Pour s'évader d'Azkaban ?  
_-_ Je n'en sais rien.  
_-_ Tu ne sais pas grand chose, Severus !  
_-_ Il faut croire que je suis bien moins érudit que Regulus, question magie noire…  
_-_ Je veux le médaillon, coupa la voix du Maître. Lucius, trouve_-_moi ce médaillon ! »

Lucius lança un regard nerveux en direction du coin où celui_-_ci restait tapi. Curieux, que Malefoy réagisse ainsi. Rogue, lui, n'avait plus peur de cette chose qui usurpait le nom du Maître.

« Notre priorité est de retrouver Harry Potter… avança_-_t_-_il.  
_-_ Non ! trancha Voldemort, apparemment irrité. _Je_ décide des priorités ! Je _veux_ ce médaillon ! Où est_-_il ?!  
_-_ Si vous ne m'aviez pas arrêté, je l'aurais sans doute découvert ! railla Severus. Et comme Regulus vous a filé entre les doigts… Comment comptez_-_vous vous y prendre, maintenant ? »

Il y eut un silence. Severus défiait Lucius du regard, ignorant la créature au fond de la pièce comme si elle n'était absolument pas digne de son attention.

Pourtant, il était intrigué. Qu'est_-_ce que c'était que cette chose, et pourquoi avait_-_elle tant d'ascendant sur Lucius ?

« Nous trouverons un moyen, lâcha finalement Malefoy. En attendant… Tu es mon prisonnier, Rogue. Et si je découvre que tu nous a encore menti… »

Le reste de la phrase se perdit dans un silence lourd de menace. Mais Severus n'en fut pas du tout impressionné. Il avait réussi à concentrer l'attention de Lucius sur le médaillon, et tant que celui_-_ci ignorerait qu'il avait été détruit, il avait bon espoir qu'on le laisse vivre. Et puis, il restait toujours la coupe… Quand Lucius saurait qu'il y avait d'autres horcruxes et que Regulus et son frère étaient prêts à mettre la main dessus…

Voilà qui laissait du temps à Severus pour réfléchir. Et pour comprendre quelle était cette chose, qui se terrait dans les pièces obscures du Manoir Malefoy.

XXXXXXX

Barty Croupton Junior se renversa dans le fauteuil du chef des Aurors – son fauteuil ! – et soupira d'aise. Enfin, il avait en main toutes les cartes pour seconder le Maître dans la reconstruction de sa puissance passée. Il porta à ses lèvres la fiole de polynectar qui ne le quittait jamais.

Quoi de plus simple, pour lui, de passer pour son propre père, Barty Croupton Senior ? Il connaissait la moindre de ses mimiques, tous ses tics de langage, la façon dont il tournait ses phrases. Personne ne pourrait suspecter la supercherie, d'autant plus qu'il était censément mort à Azkaban – merci à sa pauvre mère !

Sur le bureau devant lui s'empilaient les dossiers concernant les frères Black, qu'il avait fait remonter des archives aussitôt après avoir « questionné » Greyback et ses comparses. Mais il les lirait plus tard. Pour le moment, il voulait savourer sa victoire.

Les premiers jours qui avaient suivi son retour dans la maison familiale avaient été très difficiles. Son propre père était à peu près persuadé qu'il allait mourir dans la semaine, et sans doute aurait_-_ce été le cas, s'il n'avait subitement retrouvé un sens à sa vie. Il avait découvert que Regulus Black était en vie, il lui fallait défier la mort pour le détruire. Sans la présence permanente des Détraqueurs, et grâce aux bons soins de son Elfe de Maison, il avait recouvré peu à peu ses forces. Suffisamment pour écrire un message à Lucius. Convaincre Winky de le porter jusqu'au manoir de Malefoy sans prévenir son père n'avait pas été bien difficile. La pauvre était persuadée elle_-_aussi qu'il allait mourir…

Malefoy était intervenu. Et Croupton Senior croupissait maintenant dans la cave de sa propre maison.

Barty se revoyait encore débarquant dans le bureau de Fudge sans prévenir… Il ne s'était même pas donné la peine de signaler à Lucius ce qu'il comptait faire. Quand celui_-_ci s'était enfermé avec la journaliste pour l'interroger, il avait aussitôt filé au Ministère, via la cheminée du bureau. Ils n'avaient que trop perdu de temps.

Monter jusqu'aux bureaux du Ministre de la Magie n'avait pas été bien difficile. Après tout, Croupton senior travaillait toujours au Ministère. Et il savait que le nom de son père circulait déjà dans les couloirs à propos de la succession de Scrimgeour au poste de chef des Aurors. En cela, Malefoy avait bien travaillé.

Il n'avait même pas eu besoin de mettre cet imbécile de Fudge sous imperium pour le décider à ratifier sa nomination. Il lui avait suffi de lui mettre sous le nez l'échec de la dernière opération des Aurors dans la chasse aux Black, de lui laisser entendre les répercussions que cela aurait sur l'opinion publique, et Fudge avait brusquement conclu que Barty Croupton était l'homme de la situation.

Ensuite, Barty s'était rendu directement dans les locaux des Aurors. Il avait tout de suite fait en sorte d'isoler Greyback et les autres, avant de leurs poser quelques questions absolument pas compromettantes, sous le regard méfiant de ce fichu inspecteur McPherson.

Il était dangereux, celui_-_là. Intelligent et tenace. S'il y avait quelqu'un capable de retrouver Harry Potter, c'était bien lui. A condition qu'il ne se mette pas à douter de la culpabilité des hommes qu'il pourchassait. Ce qui ne manquerait pas d'arriver, Croupton en était certain.

Il reboucha soigneusement sa fiole de polynectar. Il était dans la place, mais ce n'était pas suffisant. Même s'il avait les Aurors sous ses ordres, il ne se fiait pas totalement à eux. Ils savaient que la plupart étaient encore fidèles à Scrimgeour. Non, ce dont il avait besoin, c'était de ses propres troupes, des individus qui partageaient les mêmes convictions que lui. Pour cela, il lui fallait ouvrir les cellules d'Azkaban.

Et il allait s'y employer dès que possible.

XXXXXXX

Remus se redressa péniblement. Il avait l'impression que son crâne était comprimé dans un étau, et ses veines semblaient charrier du feu, tant la douleur, était forte, au niveau de son cou et dans son poignet. Il retint un gémissement. Ce n'était pas pire que lorsqu'il se métamorphosait, se répétait_-_il, pas vraiment convaincu. Mais il avait de la fièvre : s'il était parvenu à endiguer l'hémorragie, il n'avait pas désinfecté les plaies comme il l'aurait fallu.

Les morsures de Greyback n'étaient pas seulement douloureuses… Elles l'avaient également replongé dans ses cauchemars d'enfant. Il s'était réveillé une bonne douzaine de fois, durant la nuit, convaincu que le monstre était revenu, et que cette fois_-_ci, il le dévorerait pour de bon.

Il inspira profondément. Il ne devait pas craquer. Il devait repousser ses peurs irrationnelles et se concentrer sur le présent. Harry était blotti contre lui, la tête posée sur ses cuisses, toujours endormi. C'était à lui, qu'il devait songer.

Il passa une main tremblante dans les cheveux de l'enfant. Il était urgent qu'il trouve une solution. Avant qu'il ne soit même plus capable de s'occuper de Harry.

Où était Sirius ?

Il n'avait pas été arrêté par les Aurors, il en était à peu près persuadé. Sans doute était_-_il parvenu à fuir, avec les autres, avant l'attaque du 12 Square Grimmaurd. Mais pour se réfugier où ?

_Chez Rogue ? Sa maison doit être surveillée, à lui-aussi… Tout comme la mienne… Peut-être dans la cachette de Regulus ? Les Mangemorts n'ont pas réussi à le trouver en deux ans… Oui, peut-être… _

Mais Remus, lui, n'avait aucun moyen de les retrouver.

_Mais Sirius voudra retrouver Harry, _raisonna_-_t_-_il. _Il va faire son possible, de son côté, pour nous retrouver, lorsqu'il réalisera que nous n'avons pas réussi à rejoindre Dumbledore à Poudlard…  
_Peut_-_être devait_-_il rester dans le voisinage immédiat de la maison des Black. Mais c'était vraiment dangereux.

_Il faudrait que je trouve un moyen de faire passer un message à Sirius…_

Le début d'une idée commençait à germer dans sa tête trop douloureuse.

XXXXXXXXXX

Regulus s'assit dans son lit – le canapé transformé d'un coup de baguette – et bâilla à s'en décrocher la mâchoire.

Grâce à la potion fournie par Andromeda, Regulus avait vraiment bien dormi. Aucun rêve terrifiant, aucune angoisse ne l'avaient réveillé au milieu de la nuit.

« Il est réveillé, maman ! » cria la voix de sa petite_-_cousine.

Il aperçut sa petite tête orange à la porte du salon où il avait dormi. Il lui adressa un sourire, mais elle était déjà partie. Il l'entendit courir dans la maison en appelant ses parents à grands cris.

Andromeda, Ted et lui avaient discuté un assez long moment, le soir précédent, avant que sa fatigue n'ait raison de lui. Il avait appris que le professeur McGonagall était passée chez les Tonks pour demander à Andromeda d'enquêter sur l'hypothétique retour du Maître des Mangemorts. Mais sa cousine n'avait toujours rien décidé.

_« Narcissa n'est pas stupide, _avait_-_elle dit._ Nous n'avons pas eu le moindre contact depuis l'arrestation de Bellatrix, elle trouvera cela suspect ! »_

Regulus était d'accord avec elle. Mais il ne pouvait s'empêcher de penser que si Andromeda mettait les pieds dans le manoir Malefoy, elle pourrait peut_-_être lui dire si Severus était bel et bien prisonnier là_-_bas… S'il était en vie…

_Sauf que s'il est effectivement prisonnier là-bas, il doit être tenu au secret, loin des éventuels visiteurs, _se dit Regulus. _ Et Andromeda n'aurait aucun moyen de le contacter, sauf si elle le cherche réellement…_

Il ne pouvait pas demander à sa cousine de prendre un risque pareil. A moins…

Il avait eu une idée. Folle. Il l'avait partagée avec eux, et même Ted était resté sceptique. Il n'avait pas insisté. Il leur fallait du temps, pour y repenser.

« Bien dormi ? lui demanda Ted, en entrant dans le salon converti un chambre d'ami.  
_-_ Comme un bébé…  
_-_ Je vous ai apporté le journal, je pense que cela vous intéressera… »

Regulus prit l'exemplaire de la _Gazette_ qu'il lui tendait et lut le gros titre. _Arrestation de Walburga Black : le monstre court toujours._

Sur la photo, en première page, sa mère gesticulait en tous sens, apparemment furieuse. Une parfaite image de folle, qui collait très bien à l'idée qu'on pouvait se faire de la génitrice d'un psychopathe tel que Sirius Black… Ce ne serait certainement pas demain que l'opinion favorable serait prêt à entendre que son frère était innocent… Il soupira.

« Ne vous inquiétez pas, Regulus, lui dit Ted d'un air confiant. Je suis sûr qu'ils ne tarderont pas à la relâcher. Il paraît que Dumbledore s'est rendu ce matin au Ministère… »

Regulus acquiesça d'un signe de tête. Walburga n'apprendrait rien aux Aurors, de ce côté_-_là, il était tranquille…

« Aucune nouvelle de Lupin et de Harry ?  
_-_ Page 2. Et ce n'est pas très réjouissant… »

Regulus trouva l'article. Il faisait état d'une attaque à Poudlard. Il sentit un frisson lui parcourir l'échine. Greyback et quatre Mangemorts avaient été arrêtés. Mais l'article ne mentionnait rien de concret concernant Remus Lupin ou Harry. Ce n'était pas bon signe. Si Remus avait réussi à confier Harry à Dumbledore, l'information aurait dû figurer en première page. A moins que Dumbledore ne garde cela secret. Mais Regulus n'y croyait pas trop.

« Où peuvent_-_ils être… murmura_-_t_-_il.  
_-_ Peut_-_être sont_-_ils avec Sirius ? suggéra Ted. Sirius devait les retrouver à Poudlard, peut_-_être est_-_il parvenu à les rejoindre avant qu'ils ne transplanent Square Grimmaurd… »

Oui, c'était une possibilité. Mais cette attaque…

« Greyback , n'a pas dit ce qu'il faisait à Poudlard ? demanda_-_t_-_il, après avoir lu l'intégralité de l'article.  
_-_ Peut_-_être qu'il l'a dit aux Aurors, mais l'information n'a pas filtrée. Il est soigneusement enfermé dans les locaux des Aurors, j'ai entendu à la radio qu'ils allaient le transférer à Azkaban dès ce matin. Oh, au fait… Barty Croupton est le nouveau chef des Aurors. »

XXXXXXX

Sirius replia le journal et l'enfouit dans sa poche. Il avait vaguement espéré trouver là_-_dedans quelque chose concernant Remus et Harry, mais rien. Finalement, il devait peut_-_être s'en réjouir. Cela signifiait qu'ils n'avaient pas été arrêté…

Il avait passé la soirée à errer dans Pré_-_au_-_Lard, mais la nouvelle de sa brusque apparition à la _Tête de Sanglier_ s'était répandu si rapidement que moins d'une heure plus tard, les rues étaient pleines d'Aurors et de journalistes en quête de scoop. Même dissimulé sous la cape de James, l'endroit était devenu trop dangereux. Il s'était résolu à partir, sans avoir pu voir Dumbledore.

Quelles options s'offraient_-_elles à lui ?

Il ne savait pas où était Remus, pas plus que Regulus et Rogue. Dumbledore était injoignable pour le moment. Alors ?

Alors, il allait poursuivre comme il était prévu : il allait retrouver Pattenrond. Il avait la cape, il pouvait très bien transplaner jusqu'à la maison de Rogue, et se mettre à la recherche du chat. Au moins avait_-_il une petite chance de retrouver ses compagnons. Peut_-_être ceux_-_ci auraient_-_ils la même idée que lui.

xxxx

Bon... Normalement, je comptais mettre Isabelle et Mondingus dans ce chapitre, mais comme toujours, j'ai sous-estimé ma propension à m'étendre... Donc, ce sera certainement au chapitre suivant ! A bientôt !


	22. Chapitre 22

Chapitre 22

Regulus se pencha pour embrasser sa petite_-_cousine. « Tu reviendras ? lui demanda_-_t_-_elle.  
_-_ Je l'espère, lui sourit Regulus. Je suis vraiment ravi d'avoir pu enfin faire ta connaissance ! » Nymphadora fit un petit signe de tête. Andromeda la prit par les épaules et la poussa légèrement vers la porte. En traînant les pieds, la petite fille obéit.

« Quand tout cela sera fini, vous serez évidemment les bienvenus, Sirius et toi, déclara Ted, lui serrant la main.  
_-_ Merci, Ted. Pour tout.  
_-_ Nous n'avons pas fait grand chose… murmura Ted. Tu es vraiment sûr… ? » Il désigna l'exemplaire de la _Gazette_ qui dépassait de la poche de la robe de Regulus. « Oui, répondit Regulus. Certain.  
_-_ Cela pourrait être un piège…  
_-_ Non. Je suis certain que non. Et puis… J'ai besoin d'aide.  
_-_ Regulus… intervint Andromeda, l'air profondément embarrassée. Je…  
_-_ Je ne t'oblige à rien, Andromeda. Je sais que ce que je te demande… Si tu refuses, je le comprendrais parfaitement.  
_-_ Mais si je refuse, tu perdras ton ami.  
_-_ Pas nécessairement », fit Regulus, secouant la tête. Il ne voulait pas mettre cette pression_-__la _sur les épaules de sa cousine. Si elle refusait, et bien, il trouverait une autre solution, voilà tout !

Andromeda hocha la tête, l'air absolument pas convaincue.

« Mais qu'elle que soit votre décision, faites_-_la moi connaître, conclut Regulus.  
_-_ Compte sur nous », répondit Ted.

Regulus embrassa sa cousine, leva sa baguette et transplana.

XXXXXXX

Severus tournait en rond dans la pièce nue qui lui servait de prison. Il avait gagné du temps, d'accord… Mais pour quel bénéfice ? Si seulement il pouvait sortir de cette pièce… Peut_-_être parviendrait_-_il à trouver des indices lui indiquant la nature de cette chose qui prétendait être Voldemort…

Il devait parler à Lucius. Encore fallait_-_il qu'il vienne jusqu'à lui !

Il s'assit sur le sol, le dos appuyé au mur. Sa main lui faisait mal. Il la frotta distraitement. Malefoy n'avait même pas semblé remarquer qu'il s'était mutilé… Tant mieux, dans le fond, cela lui épargnait la corvée de trouver un mensonge plausible…

Il ferma les yeux en soupirant. Il pensa à Regulus. Où était_-_il, maintenant ? Sans doute à la recherche de son frère…

« Vous avez mal ? »

Il sursauta brusquement et ouvrit les yeux. Rita était devant lui, l'observant, les sourcils froncés. « D'où sortez_-_vous ?! s'exclama_-_t_-_il, incrédule.  
_-_ Oh, ce cher monsieur Malefoy imagine qu'il suffit d'une porte pour m'enfermer… sourit Rita. Je suis bien plus maligne que cela !  
_-_ Je vois… Le même tour de passe_-_passe qui vous a fait débouler dans le salon des Black. Vous avez une baguette magique ?  
_-_ Non, évidemment.  
_-_ Vous pouvez me faire sortir d'ici ?  
_-_ Malheureusement non. La porte est protégée par des sorts.  
_-_ … qui ne vous ont pas empêchée d'entrer. »

Rita haussa les épaules avec nonchalance. Severus se releva. « Vous devriez donc quitter cet endroit au plus vite.  
_-_ En vous laissant ?  
_-_ Mmpppffff… ricana Rogue. Ne me faites pas croire que cet aspect_-_là soit vraiment important à vos yeux ! D'ailleurs… Vous pourriez toujours alerter les Aurors que je suis prisonnier ici.  
_-_ Ils vous croient complices des frères Black. Malefoy irait dire qu'il a réussi à mettre la main sur vous et se proposait justement de vous livrer à la justice, et vous finiriez vos jours à Azkaban. Je ne pense pas que ce soit la meilleure de idées… »

Rogue ne répondit pas. Finir à Azkaban ou torturé par Malefoy…

« Vous pourriez alerter Dumbledore, suggéra_-_t_-_il.  
_-_ Oui. C'est vrai. Mais j'ai quelques choses à vérifier d'abord.  
_-_ Je vois… Vous voulez vérifier ce qu'a raconté Narcissa.  
_-_ Exact !  
_-_ Vous n'avez pas froid aux yeux.  
_-_ Venant de vous, je prends vraiment cela pour un compliment !  
_-_ Vous êtes folle. Malefoy est _dangereux_. Ce qui se cache dans cette maison, même si ce n'est pas exactement Vous_-_Savez_-_Qui, est également _dangereux_.  
_-_ Comment, « même si ce n'est pas exactement Vous_-_Savez_-_Qui » ? demanda la journaliste, les yeux brillants d'excitation. Vous l'avez vu ?  
_-_ Oui, répondit Rogue du bout des lèvres.  
_-_ Et ?  
_-_ Et quoi ?! Même si le Seigneur des Ténèbres a survécu au sort de mort qu'il a lancé contre Harry Potter, on ne pouvait décemment s'attendre à ce que ce soit sans séquelles !  
_-_ Et puis… ?  
_-_ Quoi, « et puis » ? grogna Rogue.  
_-_ Vous ne dites pas tout. »

Elle croisa les bras, l'air déterminée. Aussi entêtée que Sirius, lorsqu'elle s'y mettait… Et elle avait vraiment des antennes pour détecter les plus petites anomalies.

« Il y a quelque chose qui cloche, avoua Rogue.  
_-_ Concernant Vous_-_Savez_-_Qui ?  
_-_ Oui. Je ne pense pas que ce soit vraiment _lui_, au sens strict du terme. Je n'ai fait que l'entrapercevoir, cependant.  
_-_ Je pourrais en apprendre davantage !  
_-_ Vous êtes consciente que c'est particulièrement risqué ?  
_-_ Oui.  
_-_ Vous ne savez même pas par où commencer votre recherche !  
_-_ Si. Je vais commencer par Narcissa.  
_-_ Narcissa…  
_-_ C'est le maillon faible de la maison. Je veux savoir ce qui arrive à son fils. »

Rogue soupira. Rien ne la ferait lâcher. Elle était persuadée d'être à portée de main d'une découverte fondamentale.

Et après tout, pourquoi pas ?! Severus aurait préféré qu'elle sorte de la maison et qu'elle alerte Dumbledore. Seul le professeur pourrait lui venir en aide. Mais… Severus partageait la même curiosité que Rita. Il brûlait d'envie de savoir ce qui se cachait dans les alcôves de la maison, de savoir ce qu'était cette chose qui tenait Lucius en son pouvoir, malgré son apparente faiblesse, de comprendre en quoi cela avait un rapport avec le petit Drago.

« Si vous trouvez quelque chose, tenez_-_moi au courant », déclara_-_t_-_il.

XXXXXXX

Regulus regarda prudemment autour de lui. Le quartier était exclusivement moldu, et apparemment, parfaitement sûr. Il déplia son exemplaire de la _Gazette_ et relut le petit encart qui avait attiré son attention, perdu au milieu des petites annonces, alors qu'il écoutait Ted lui relater les dernières nouvelles, le matin_-_même.

_Miss Prudence Foreman et Mr Salvius Friend  
__Sont heureux de vous annoncer leurs fiançailles.  
__6, Crescent Street, St-John's Village_

Il vérifia le nom de la rue et repéra le numéro 6. C'était une toute petite maison, coincée entre deux maisons plus imposantes. La façade aurait eu sérieusement besoin d'un ravalement.

_« Mais si jamais tu as vraiment besoin d'aide… je peux vraiment le faire, Finn !  
- Tu en as déjà fait beaucoup, Mondingus, je ne tiens pas à t'attirer des ennuis.  
- Tu auras les Aurors aux trousses…  
- Et tu les auras également s'ils apprennent que tu me viens en aide !  
- Mais ça m'est égal. Tu es mon pote ! Je suis sûr que tu ferais pareil pour moi !  
- Evidemment, mais là, la question ne se pose même pas !  
- Une annonce dans la Gazette ! Il suffit qu'on se mette d'accord sur un code ! Comment ils pourraient le soupçonner ?! Et tu aurais un endroit où te cacher en cas de besoin, un endroit parfaitement sûr ! »_

Regulus avait été touché par cette nouvelle marque d'affection. Mondingus lui avait assuré qu'il était prêt à le faire, lui trouver un lieu de chute aussitôt sorti de prison, pour lui permettre de se cacher en cas de besoin. Il ne pouvait que se féliciter qu'il soit aussi têtu…

Après s'être assuré une dernière fois que la rue était vide, Regulus s'engagea sur le petit perron qui menait à la porte. Il frappa quelques coups secs. Un rideau s'entrouvrit furtivement, sur sa gauche, mais il n'eut pas le temps de distinguer qui que ce soit. Son cœur se mit à battre un tout petit peu plus vite. Il avait assuré à Ted que c'était sans danger, que ce ne pouvait pas être un piège…

La porte s'entrebâilla, et il s'engouffra dans la maison, sans se donner le temps d'hésiter. Une seconde plus tard, il faisait face à un Mondingus Fletcher particulièrement radieux et visiblement satisfait de lui_-_même. « Je me demandais si tu verrais l'annonce, dit_-_il en guise de bonjour.  
_-_ Mondingus… Tu tombes vraiment à point nommé ! s'exclama Regulus, lui serrant la main avec chaleur.  
_-_ Tu es tout seul ? Je pensais que ton frère…  
_-_ Nous avons été séparés.  
_-_ Viens, entre. Il y a quelqu'un qui sera ravi de te revoir ! »

Regulus fronça les sourcils et suivit Mondingus jusqu'à la cuisine. Il y faisait plutôt sombre, des rideaux opaques étaient tirés devant l'unique fenêtre. Mais Regulus n'eut aucun mal à reconnaître la jeune femme qui l'y attendait. « Isabelle… » murmura_-_t_-_il. La jeune femme referma ses bras autour de son cou, et il la serra contre lui. « Mais comment… ? murmura_-_t_-_il, le visage enfoui dans ses cheveux.  
_-_ Malefoy a essayé de m'extorquer des informations, expliqua_-_t_-_elle succinctement. Il a versé du _veritaserum_ dans mon verre… Heureusement, Mondingus est intervenu à temps.  
_-_ Oh, pas de quoi ! s'exclama Mondingus, devant le regard empli de gratitude de son ami. Sauver les demoiselles en détresse, c'est plus gratifiant qu'être receleur…  
_-_ Mais tout aussi dangereux, par les temps qui courent », remarqua Regulus.

Il prit quelques secondes pour embrasser la jeune femme et savourer son contact contre lui. Lui qui s'était retrouvé complètement démuni, la veille, voilà qu'il avait maintenant de son côté sa cousine et sa famille, et qu'il retrouvait un ami fidèle et la femme qu'il aimait… Il ne manquait plus que Sirius à ses côtés pour achever de le rasséréner. Mais il allait s'y employer tout de suite.

XXXXXXX

McPherson fut plus que surpris de voir le Professeur Dumbledore devant sa porte. Le vieil homme lui adressa un sourire malicieux, alors qu'il l'invitait à entrer dans son appartement.

« Voilà une visite inattendue, remarqua l'Inspecteur. J'allais partir pour le Ministère, je n'ai malheureusement pas beaucoup de temps à vous consacrer. Notre nouveau chef a prévu une réunion générale ce matin…  
_-_ Je suis au courant.  
_-_ Mais ce que vous aviez à me dire était très urgent, c'est cela ?  
_-_ Que vous a appris Greyback ? demanda le vieux sorcier.  
_-_ Ceci est classé confidentiel, Professeur…  
_-_ Mmmhh… Mais vous savez maintenant que Remus Lupin est innocent, n'est_-_ce pas ?  
_-_ Le bureau des Aurors n'a pas encore tranché la question.  
_-_ Je ne parle pas du bureau des Aurors, mais de _vous_, Inspecteur McPherson… »

L'inspecteur haussa les épaules. Il se sentait toujours démotivé. Le fiasco de la veille, la façon dont Croupton reprenait l'affaire Black… Il n'avait qu'une envie : s'enterrer sous ses draps.

Et il n'avait plus de pilules…

« Mon opinion n'a aucun intérêt.  
_-_ Il en a pour _moi_.  
_-_ Vous devriez en parler à Croupton. C'est notre nouveau chef.  
_-_ Je ne fais aucune confiance à Croupton.  
_-_ Pourquoi ? Il a fait emprisonner son propre fils, on peut difficilement l'accuser de sympathie avec les Mangemorts ! »

Dumbledore ne répondit pas mais leva un sourcil éloquent. McPherson se demanda à côté de quoi il était passé…

« Il serait un peu stupide de continuer à prétendre Lupin coupable du meurtre des Dursley, dit finalement McPherson.  
_-_ Je suis heureux de vous l'entendre dire, sourit le Professeur. Et concernant Sirius Black ?  
_-_ Je ne sais pas.  
_-_ C'est déjà un progrès. J'ai la preuve formelle que Sirius Black n'est pas coupable des crimes qui lui sont imputés.  
_-_ Vraiment… ? »

McPherson avait beaucoup de mal à le croire. Dumbledore avait passé ces dernières semaines à clamer l'innocence de Sirius Black, mais sans rien offrir d'autres que les sois_-_disant confidences de l'homme en question. Il en fallait beaucoup plus, à McPherson…

« Peter Pettigrow est vivant. En parfaite santé. Et il pourra témoigner que c'est lui, qui a tué ces moldus, en cherchant à se soustraire à la vengeance de Sirius. »

McPherson s'assit dans un fauteuil et prit deux minutes pour réfléchir. Si Pettigrow était effectivement vivant, Sirius était évidemment innocent. Ce qui posait un autre problème, et de taille ! Pourquoi avait_-_il prétendu le contraire à son procès ? Cela sous_-_entendait que _quelqu'un_ avait voulu lui faire porter le chapeau. Quelqu'un de suffisamment influent pour avoir accès au prisonnier avant son procès… McPherson n'aimait pas du tout cela.

« Très bien… dit_-_il. Où est_-_il ?  
_-_ En sécurité.  
_-_ Ne pensez_-_vous pas qu'il serait plus judicieux de le remettre aux mains des Aurors ? Cela permettrait de clore le dossier Black. De le déclarer définitivement innocent.  
_-_ En théorie, oui. Sauf qu'il y a des personnes, au Ministère, qui feront tout pour que l'innocence de Sirius ne soit jamais reconnue.  
_-_ Un complot ? Allons, Dumbledore…  
_-_ Pettigrow restera sous ma garde pour le moment. Mais de votre côté… Il est urgent que l'innocence de Remus Lupin soit reconnue. Il est là, quelque part dans Londres, avec Harry Potter. Et il est blessé. Je ne veux pas qu'il leur arrive du mal. Si les Aurors sont convaincus de son innocence, eh bien… Je serai un peu plus rassuré.  
_-_ Je verrai ce que je peux faire. »

XXXXXXX

Soigneusement caché sous la cape, Sirius approcha de la maison que Regulus, Rogue et lui avaient occupé avant que les Aurors ne débarquent. Il aperçut un homme en faction, qui semblait s'ennuyer ferme, appuyé contre la façade. Il n'était certainement pas seul.

Pas de trace du chat. Mais Sirius ne s'était pas attendu à ce que Pattenrond soit facile à retrouver.

Il contourna la maison prudemment. Il devait absolument savoir combien d'Aurors étaient restés sur place. Il avait bon espoir que Regulus et les autres viendraient jusqu'ici. Il était inutile qu'ils tombent sur des hommes armés. Sirius se faisait fort d'éliminer la menace qu'ils représentaient.

Il jeta un coup d'œil par la fenêtre. Un autre Aurors alignait des cartes magiques sur l'unique table, avec un air de profond ennui. Dans un claquement sonore, la dame de trèfle fit valdinguer un deux de cœur par_-_terre. L'Auror ne se baissa même pas pour le ramasser.

Sirius était à peu près certain qu'il pourrait débouler dans la pièce et le stupéfixer avant même qu'il réalise qu'il était attaqué… Ce qu'il choisit de ne pas faire. Il voulait d'abord savoir si ces Aurors étaient tenus à des compte_-_rendus réguliers, s'ils étaient relayés par d'autres, s'ils avaient des contacts avec d'autres personnes. Il ne pouvait pas prendre le risque de se débarrasser d'eux pour voir débouler toute une brigade dans l'instant qui suivait, sous prétexte que les deux hommes mis hors service n'auraient pas pointé…

Alors, il mit son mal en patience et il se força à simplement observer.

XXXXXXX

Andromeda gardait les yeux rivés sur la petite fiole posée sur la table, devant elle. Elle avait discuté du plan de Regulus avec Ted pendant longtemps, mais celui_-_ci avait fini par lui dire que la décision lui revenait à _elle_.

Lourde responsabilité.

Si jamais on se rendait compte que c'était elle… Qu'arriverait_-_il à sa famille ? A Ted, mais surtout, à Nymphadora ?

_Nous pouvons la mettre en sécurité, _avait dit Ted._ Ils ne la trouveront pas. Quant à moi, je reste à tes côtés. Quoi qu'il arrive._

Elle inspira profondément et prit la petite fiole. Sa décision était prise.

XXXXXXX

« Minou minou ! »

Un peu surpris, Sirius vit une vieille femme approcher de la maison. Aussitôt, l'Auror qui était de faction s'était redressé et avait plongé la main dans son imperméable moldu.

La vieille femme marchait courbée en deux, comme si elle cherchait sous les fourrés. _Intéressant_… songea Sirius. Par contre, il n'avait aucune idée de l'identité de cette femme. Mais il était à peu près certain qu'il ne s'agissait pas de Regulus.

L'Auror s'approcha de la vieille femme, alors que celle_-_ci jetait un coup d'œil sous un buisson de houx. « Vous cherchez quelque chose ? demanda_-_t_-_il.  
_-_ J'ai perdu mon chat ! Un gros chat roux. »

La porte d'entrée s'ouvrit sur le second Auror. Sirius se glissa vers lui, prêt à agir.

« D'où venez_-_vous ? demanda le premier Auror à la vieille dame.  
_-_ Ma maison est un peu plus loin.  
_-_ Vraiment ? Quel est votre nom ?  
_-_ Je cherche juste mon chat ! Est_-_ce que vous l'avez vu ? Ce petit monstre s'est encore enfui, je le cherche depuis hier soir !  
_-_ Il y a bien un chat qui se promène dans le coin, répondit l'Auror à la porte. Il vient réclamer à manger régulièrement.  
_-_ Vous ne lui avez rien donné, j'espère ?! Ce goinfre passe son temps à manger ! Comme s'il n'avait pas sa gamelle remplie en abondance à la maison, il faut encore qu'il aille ennuyer les voisins ! »

Les deux Aurors échangèrent un regard. Ils étaient pris au dépourvu, apparemment.

« Il est venu tout à l'heure. Il est parti par là. »

La vieille femme suivit la direction indiquée du regard et poussa un soupir à fendre l'âme.

« Ce petit monstre m'aura bien fait courir… Ingrat… Merci, monsieur. »

La vieille femme reprit son chemin en se tenant les reins. Sirius attendit que les Aurors aient repris leurs postes respectifs avant de la suivre. Il n'avait toujours aucune idée concernant l'identité de la personne qu'il suivait, mais il était certain que celle_-_ci cherchait Pattenrond. Cela justifiait qu'il s'intéresse de près à elle.

Après quelques détours, et une fois la maisonnette de Rogue hors de vue, la vieille femme s'arrêta brusquement, porta les doigts à sa bouche et émit un long sifflement modulé. Il y eut un mouvement dans les buissons, et Regulus s'extirpa de sa cachette de feuilles et de branches.

« Alors ?  
_-_ Ils ont bien vu un chat, dit la vieille femme d'une voix toute masculine. Je n'ai vu aucune trace de ton frère.  
_-_ Je suis ici, fit Sirius, repoussant la cape.  
_-_ Sirius… soupira Regulus, visiblement soulagé. J'espérais bien te retrouver ici…  
_-_ Pareil pour moi, répondit Sirius, serrant son frère dans ses bras. Qui est_-_ce ?  
_-_ Mon ami Mondingus Fletcher. L'as du déguisement !  
_-_ Enchanté ! fit le dénommé Mondingus, lui tendant une main franche.  
_-_ Où sont Rogue et Rita ? »

Regulus se rembrunit.

« Les Mangemorts nous attendaient chez Rita. Je crois qu'ils se sont faits avoir… »

XXXXXXX

Rita avait passé une partie de la matinée à courir le long des couloirs du manoir, désespérant d'y trouver les réponses qu'elle cherchait. Le bureau de Malefoy était vide, de même que la bibliothèque, le salon et la salle à manger. Dans les cuisines, elle n'avait vu que l'Elfe de Maison, occupé à récurer de l'argenterie. Aucune trace de Lucius, ni de Narcissa. Pas plus que de ce mystérieux individu qui se faisait passer pour le Seigneur des Ténèbres. Mais pour cela, Rita en était plutôt soulagée.

Une fois le rez_-_de_-_chaussée soigneusement passé en revue, Rita s'était attaquée au premier étage. La chambre des Maîtres était aussi déserte que les autres pièces, et il n'y avait personne non plus dans la salle de bain.

Sans se décourager, elle continua ses investigations. Elle se glissa sous une nouvelle porte, et découvrit ce qui devait être la chambre de l'enfant.

Lucius et Narcissa étaient là, penchés sur le lit.

Rita courut le long de la plinthe et grimpa sur le mur, derrière la tenture du baldaquin.

« _Il_ veut que nous trouvions le médaillon, murmurait Lucius d'une voix irritée.  
_-_ Mais la priorité, c'était de trouver le petit Potter ! protesta Narcissa d'une voix mouillée de larmes.  
_-_ _Il_ en a changé, apparemment… Alors que nous sommes si près du but !  
_-_ _Il_ ne peut pas faire cela… murmura Narcissa en reniflant. Nous avons fait notre mieux pour _le_ servir, _il_ ne peut pas faire ça à mon bébé !  
_-_ Croupton va mobiliser les Aurors pour retrouver Potter.  
_-_ Et pourquoi réussirait_-_il là où les autres ont échoué ?! Même Dumbledore semble incapable de mettre la main sur cet enfant ! Oh, Lucius… ! »

Elle se mit à pleurer. Malefoy effleura le front de son fils. « Tous les hommes à ma disposition resteront concentrés sur la recherche de Harry Potter. Je vais m'occuper de ce médaillon personnellement. J'arracherai tous les ongles de Rogue s'il le faut, je lui ferai cracher ses dents, je l'assommerai de Doloris, mais il me dira ce qu'il sait à propos de ce médaillon. Et lorsque j'aurai ce qu'_il_ désire, je l'obligerai à libérer notre fils. »


	23. Chapitre 23

Chapitre 23

« Que s'est_-_il passé ? demanda Sirius.  
_-_ Il y avait des Mangemorts chez Rita, expliqua Regulus. Severus a protégé ma fuite… Je ne sais pas du tout où ils peuvent être.  
_-_ En tous cas, ils ne sont plus là_-_bas. J'y suis allé, et il n'y avait personne.  
_-_ Et Remus ?  
_-_ Introuvable. Lorsque je suis arrivé à Poudlard, lui et Harry étaient déjà partis. Dumbledore s'est rendu place Grimmaurd, mais ils n'étaient pas là_-_bas non plus. Tu sais que Mère a été arrêtée ?  
_-_ C'était dans le journal. Je me suis réfugié chez Andromeda.  
_-_ Oh… Et elle t'a hébergé sans problèmes ? »

Sirius n'avait pratiquement eu aucun contact avec sa cousine, depuis qu'elle s'était mariée avec Ted Tonks. Il savait qu'elle préférait rester loin de sa famille.

« Nous avons une petite_-_cousine très déterminée, sourit Regulus. Et Ted est un type vraiment bien, tu sais.  
_-_ Et… Ton ami, là ? » demanda Sirius, désignant Mondingus du pouce. Celui_-_ci s'était écarté de plusieurs pas, pour laisser les deux frères discuter ensemble. « Un code dont nous avions convenu en prison, expliqua Regulus. Il a loué une maison en toute discrétion. Et Isabelle est avec lui.  
_-_ Donc, il est vraiment sûr.  
_-_ Sans lui, je n'aurais sans doute pas réussi à te faire sortir d'Azkaban, Sirius.  
_-_ D'accord, ça me va ! »

Il fit un signe de tête à Mondingus, qui comprit que leur conciliabule avait pris fin. « Qu'est_-_ce qu'on fait, maintenant ? demanda celui_-_ci en les rejoignant. On attend que le chat se pointe pour manger ?  
_-_ Cela prendrait trop de temps, décréta Sirius.  
_-_ Tu comptes fouiller chaque fourré, chaque buisson pour le retrouver ? Pas sûr que ce soit plus rapide !  
_-_ J'ai un moyen très sûr de le retrouver… »

Il se métamorphosa. Mondingus laissa échapper un cri de surprise qui se changea en large sourire, lorsque Sirius lui renifla le bas du pantalon. « Un chien cherchant un chat ! s'exclama Mondingus.  
_-_ Apparemment, Pattenrond n'est pas du tout impressionné par les chiens… expliqua Regulus, pince_-_sans_-_rire. Il a même développé une relation intéressante, avec mon frère. Tu trouves sa trace, Sirius ? »

Sirius fureta un moment, la truffe au sol, avant de filer à toute allure entre les arbres.

« Il n'y a plus qu'à suivre », dit Regulus.

XXXXXXX

Remus se leva tant bien que mal. Il avait l'impression que sa tête pesait une tonne, au bout d'un cou bien trop fragile pour la soutenir. Mais il devait absolument sortir de cette cave. Harry s'était plaint de la faim, il devait lui trouver à manger. Et ensuite…

Ensuite, il devrait aller à Godric's Hollow… Lily devait se demander où était Harry, et elle ne serait pas contente du tout, s'il n'était pas à l'heure pour sa sieste.

Il eut un vertige.

Non. Il n'allait pas à Godric's Hollow. A quoi pensait_-_il donc ? Lily et James ne vivaient plus là_-_bas… Ils étaient…

Il porta la main à son front. Il était brûlant. _J'ai de la fièvre, _songea_-_t_-_il. _Beaucoup de fièvre… Et je suis en train de délirer…_

Il fallait qu'il trouve quelque chose… Des médicaments moldus. Il lui était arrivé d'en prendre quelques fois, payés avec son salaire de jardinier. Ils étaient efficaces contre la fièvre, et d'accès plus facile qu'une potion.

_Une pharmacie. Il faut que je trouve une pharmacie, et à manger pour Harry…_

C'était le plus urgent. Ensuite, il lui faudrait retrouver Sirius.

Où était Sirius ?

_Il est à Azkaban, il t'a laissé tomber… Il a trahi James. Non, ce n'est pas lui, c'est Peter… Peter est mort…_

Tout s'embrouillait, dans sa tête douloureuse.

« Remus ? fit la petite voix de Harry.  
_-_ Oui, Harry ?  
_-_ J'ai peur… »

Il se pencha vers l'enfant. Celui_-_ci le regardait avec un flagrant malaise, comme s'il était parfaitement conscient de ne plus être totalement en sécurité, avec lui. Cela lui fit mal. Il aurait tellement voulu que Harry ne s'inquiète pas ! Il lui caressa la joue gentiment, notant au passage que le bandage de fortune qu'il avait noué autour de son poignet blessé était passablement crasseux – mélange de sang et de pus. C'était très mauvais signe.

« Nous allons trouver à manger, lui dit_-_il.  
_-_ Je veux Sirius…  
_-_ Je sais, Harry. Mais il me faut aussi des médicaments.  
_-_ Tu as mal ?  
_-_ Oui. »

Il était inutile de le nier. Remus savait que l'enfant était parfaitement conscient qu'il n'allait pas bien. Lui cacher n'aurait fait que le décrédibiliser à ses yeux. Il valait mieux être honnête.

Il prit sa baguette et s'efforça de transformer leurs robes de sorciers en vêtements moldus. C'était la moindre des choses, s'il voulait circuler dans Londres sans attirer outre mesure l'attention des gens sur eux. Ce ne fut pas chose aisée. Il n'arrivait pas à se concentrer suffisamment, et sa tête menaçait d'exploser toutes les fois qu'il s'évertuait à lancer ses sorts.

Harry le regardait faire d'un œil critique.

« Une robe de fille ? lui demanda_-_t_-_il, les yeux fixés sur sa robe qui avait pris une jolie teinte bleu turquoise. Je suis un garçon.  
_-_ C'est pour se déguiser », décréta Remus, incapable de pousser la métamorphose pour obtenir le jean qu'il avait en tête. Après tout, Harry était si jeune qu'il pourrait passer pour une fille, si on n'y regardait pas de trop près…

Harry ne fit aucun commentaire. Remus compléta le déguisement en lui nouant un foulard dans les cheveux. Cela ne tiendrait sans doute pas longtemps, mais c'était le mieux qu'il puisse faire. Sa propre robe ressemblait maintenant à un imperméable moldu trop long. Il remonta le col sur son cou blessé.

« Allons_-_y, Harry », dit_-_il.

Il déverrouilla la porte de la cave et sortit, tenant la main de Harry serrée dans la sienne.

XXXXXXX

Regulus avait un peu de mal à suivre Sirius. Le chien ne suivait pas une voie franche, il lui arrivait de revenir sur ses pas, concentré sur une piste invisible pour lui_-_même.

« Il sait ce qu'il fait ? demanda Mondingus.  
_-_ Je pense que oui. Sirius connaît bien Pattenrond, je suppose qu'il est capable de le retrouver au flair.  
_-_ Parce que c'est vraiment un chien… marmonna Mondingus. Ce n'est pas que du flan, c'est vraiment un animagus… ?  
_-_ C'est ça.  
_-_ Ça n'a jamais été dit, ça, que Sirius Black était un animagus…  
_-_ Même moi je l'ignorais, Mondingus…  
_-_ Il est sacrément doué, alors…  
_-_ Ne le dis pas trop fort, il est assez fier de lui comme ça ! » sourit Regulus.

Le chien s'arrêta net au pied d'un arbre. Il plaqua ses deux pattes avant sur le tronc et leva la truffe vers les branches.

« Il a trouvé quelque chose », dit Regulus, en hâtant le pas.

Il rejoignit Sirius et leva la tête à son tour. Couché sur une branche épaisse, Pattenrond fouettait l'air de sa grosse queue touffue. Regulus sourit. « Il l'a trouvé ! dit_-_il à Mondingus. Minou ! Allez, descends de là ! »

Le chat lui jeta à peine un coup d'œil avant de se détourner, l'air absolument dédaigneux.

« Il est en colère, dit Sirius, retrouvant sa forme humaine.  
_-_ En colère ? répéta Mondingus. Comment tu le sais ?  
_-_ Il me l'a dit, répondit Sirius. Ou plutôt… Il m'a dit d'aller me faire voir ailleurs. Enfin, l'équivalent félin. »

Mondingus dévisagea Sirius, dubitatif.

« Tu parles avec le chat… ?  
_-_ Non, mais on se comprend.  
_-_ Et il t'a dit qu'il ne voulait pas te voir ?  
_-_ Il est vexé parce qu'on l'a laissé en arrière. Allez, Pattenrond ! Nous étions attaqués, ce n'est pas comme si nous avions eu le choix ! »

Le chat se dressa sur ses pattes et s'étira. Avant de sauter sur une branche adjacente, un peu plus haut.

« Fichu caractère ! gronda Sirius. Descends tout de suite ! Tu entends ?! »

Pattenrond lui tourna le dos et commença une toilette minutieuse de ses pattes avant.

« Bon… soupira Sirius, cherchant visiblement à maîtriser une exaspération croissante. Je suis désolé. _Vraiment_ désolé. Ça te va ?  
_-_ Tu auras une pleine gamelle de… de… de poisson frais ! tenta Mondingus.  
_-_ Nous avons vraiment besoin de toi, allez, descends ! pria Sirius. Et je te promets que ça ne se reproduira plus ! Si tu nous aides… je t'adopterai comme animal de compagnie ! »

Regulus n'en croyait pas ses oreilles… Sirius en train de parlementer avec un chat… Heureusement que Severus n'était pas là, après tout, parce qu'il ne serait certainement pas resté de marbre, devant un spectacle aussi étrange ! Et il n'aurait pas manqué de lui balancer quelques vannes bien senties !

Pattenrond se tourna pour les regarder, ce qu'il fit avec un air supérieur absolument insupportable.

« Tu seras dorloté comme un bébé, tu auras un panier douillet, des gamelles bien remplies, et tu pourras jouer avec Harry ! insista Sirius. Tu sais, Harry ? Tu as dormi avec lui…  
_-_ On perd notre temps… marmonna Mondingus à Regulus. Un bon sort adroitement lancé, et voilà, on le fait descendre de son perchoir !  
_-_ Nous avons besoin de son aide, il ne le fera pas, si on s'y prend par la force, expliqua Regulus.  
_-_ Besoin de son aide. Pour lutter contre les Mangemorts… ?  
_-_ Exactement ! trancha Sirius vertement. Allez, Pattenrond ! Tu seras adoré par tous les sorciers d'Angleterre, quand ils sauront l'exploit que tu auras réalisé ! S'il te plaît ! »

Il y eut un moment de tension extrême, où les trois hommes épièrent la moindre réaction du chat. Et finalement, celui_-_ci sauta de sa branche jusqu'à terre, en quatre bonds.

« Merci, Pattenrond ! soupira Sirius en le grattant sous le menton.  
_-_ Et maintenant ? demanda Mondingus. Où sommes_-_nous censés aller ?  
_-_ Au pays de Galles », répondit Sirius.

XXXXXXX

Severus s'attendait un peu à une visite de Lucius dans la matinée. Mais pas à ce qu'il ait l'air aussi furieux. Tous ses traits étaient crispés, et son visage, plus pâle que d'ordinaire. Cela n'annonçait rien de bon, certainement.

« Où est_-_elle ?! » demanda_-_t_-_il froidement.

Oh… Ainsi, il avait découvert la disparition de Rita. Celle_-_ci devait fureter quelque part dans la maison, très certainement. Severus croisait les doigts pour qu'il ne la retrouve pas.

« De qui parles_-_tu ? demanda_-_t_-_il avec une politesse affectée.  
_-_ Ta complice, la journaliste ! répliqua Lucius. Où est_-_elle ?!  
_-_ Comment le saurais_-_je ? Tu m'as enfermé ici, j'ignore tout de ce qui se passe dans _ton_ manoir !  
_-_ Ne joue pas à ça, Rogue ! menaça Lucius, sortant sa baguette de sa poche. Ne me pousse pas à bout !  
_-_ Ce n'est pas un jeu, Lucius, répondit Rogue très sérieusement. Je connais à peine cette femme. Tout ce que je sais, c'est qu'elle a été assez habile pour trouver Sirius et Regulus. Comment a_-_t_-_elle fait, je l'ignore. Croyais_-_tu qu'elle m'avait livré tous ses secrets ? »

Lucius ne répondit pas. Il croisa les bras et inspira profondément.

« Le médaillon, dit_-_il finalement. Dis_-_moi tout ce que tu sais.  
_-_ Je t'ai _déjà_ dit tout ce que je savais.  
_-_ Tu as dit que c'était un horcruxe. Comment le sais_-_tu ?  
_-_ Une intuition.  
_-_ Ah ah ! Très drôle, Severus ! Et depuis quand risques_-_tu ta tête pour une _intuition_ ?!  
_-_ Cela expliquerait pourquoi le Maître n'est pas mort, malgré le sort qui s'est retourné contre lui.  
_-_ Certes… Ce médaillon, tu l'as vu ?  
_-_ Oui. Entraperçu.  
_-_ Où ?  
_-_ Dans les mains de Regulus. Mais il l'a confié à son elfe de maison. Et tu sais comment sont les elfes de maison. Jamais celui_-_là ne trahira son maître. Il préfèrerait mourir que de causer du tort à Regulus. »

Lucius garda le silence, profondément enfoncé dans ses pensées. Ses mains étaient toujours crispées sur sa baguette. Severus savait que ce n'était pas vraiment bon signe.

« J'ai besoin de ce médaillon, décréta_-_t_-_il finalement. Le Maître le veut.  
_-_ Le _Maître_ ? railla Severus. Allons, Lucius, cette… chose… ne peut pas être le Maître ! Ou alors, c'est qu'il a vraiment perdu son pouvoir ?  
_-_ Tais_-_toi ! s'exclama Lucius.  
_-_ Tu ne me feras pas croire que c'est lui ! Pourquoi ne sort_-_il pas de l'ombre ? Est_-_ce qu'il en est seulement capable ?  
_-_ J'ai dit « tais_-_toi » ! répéta Lucius, plus fort. Tu ne sais pas de quoi tu parles !  
_-_ Pourquoi te fait_-_il si peur, Lucius ? demanda Severus. Comment arrive_-_t_-_il à te tenir à sa botte ?  
_-_ Endoloris ! »

Le sort atteignit Severus de plein fouet. La douleur était si intense qu'il en eut le souffle coupé.

« Ne parle pas du Maître ainsi, traître ! cracha Lucius, tout en maintenant le sort. Ne t'avise plus de lui manquer de respect ! »

Severus frissonnait de douleur, recroquevillé sur le sol. Il ne voyait, n'entendait plus rien. Ses sens étaient submergés par la violence du sort.

« Tu ne sais _rien_, Severus ! poursuivit Lucius, abaissant finalement sa baguette.  
_-_ Si… hoqueta Severus. Je sais que quoi que ce soit, cette chose arrive à te manipuler à sa guise… Dis_-_moi ce que c'est… Dis_-_moi d'où il sort…  
_-_ Tu te trompes ! C'est le Maître, et il est de retour. Et il n'est pas si faible que tu le crois, oh non ! »

Severus se redressa tant bien que mal et leva les yeux sur Lucius. L'homme était d'autant plus furieux qu'il avait peur. Cela, Severus le percevait très clairement. Seulement… Il n'était pas dans la nature de Lucius, de se laisser si facilement impressionner.

_Non, _songea Severus. _Ce n'est pas pour lui-même, qu'il craint. Il a peur… pour ceux qui lui sont chers._

Pour son fils. D'après ce qu'avait prétendu Rita Skeeter, il était arrivé quelque chose à Drago. Et dans ce cas, rien ne le détournerait du but qu'il s'était fixé, Severus en était persuadé.

« Si tu le crains tant que cela, Lucius… murmura_-_t_-_il. Pourquoi cherches_-_tu à lui donner plus de pouvoir qu'il n'en a déjà ?  
_-_ Parce que je n'ai pas le choix. »

Lucius semblait déjà regretter ses dernières paroles. Un instant, Severus fut persuadé qu'il allait de nouveau goûter au _doloris_, et il se prépara mentalement à une nouvelle vague de souffrance. Mais Lucius se contenta de tourner les talons, le laissant seul avec ses questions.

XXXXXXX

McPherson attendit patiemment que Bartemius Croupton ait achevé de lire son rapport. Il en profita pour observer attentivement le nouveau chef des Aurors. Pour une raison qu'il ne s'expliquait pas, Dumbledore semblait se défier de lui, et il aurait été ravi de comprendre pourquoi.

Mais il ne découvrit rien de suspect. L'homme qu'il avait devant lui paraissait vraiment être celui qu'il prétendait. McPherson avait peu côtoyé Croupton, certes… Mais il n'y avait absolument rien de _discordant_, chez l'homme qu'il avait devant lui.

« Voilà donc votre compte_-_rendu de l'arrestation de Greyback… murmura Croupton, reposant le parchemin sur son bureau. Intéressant…  
_-_ Remus Lupin est innocent. »

McPherson se crispa, sous le regard de son supérieur. Si cet homme jouait dans le camp ennemi, il allait certainement trouver quelque chose pour contrer son affirmation.

« Mmmhhh… fit Croupton. Votre conclusion me semble juste, dans l'ensemble… »

McPherson fronça les sourcils, pris au dépourvu. Mais il s'efforça de rester impassible. « Dans l'ensemble, monsieur ?  
_-_ Greyback a avoué le meurtre des Dursley. Lorsque je l'ai interrogé, il n'a pas nié les faits.  
_-_ Et ce n'est donc pas Lupin, le responsable.  
_-_ Lupin a enlevé le petit Harry Potter.  
_-_ Pour le protéger.  
_-_ Peut_-_être… »

Voilà, les réticences venaient, en définitive. McPherson en fut presque soulagé.

« Mais je suis d'accord avec vous, reprit Croupton. Cet homme est perdu dans la nature avec l'enfant. Nous devons agir au plus vite.  
_-_ Il est blessé. Julius confirme que Greyback l'a attaqué et blessé. Il avait du sang de Lupin sous les ongles, sur le visage… Et Dumbledore affirme qu'il l'a vu le mordre.  
_-_ Oui, si Dumbledore l'affirme… murmura Croupton, l'air songeur. Savait_-_il ce que Lupin faisait, devant son école ?  
_-_ Il pense qu'il venait lui confier l'enfant. Le mettre à l'abri.  
_-_ Et comment Dumbledore savait_-_il qu'il venait ? »

McPherson ne répondit pas. La question était pertinente, évidemment. Il était vraisemblable qu'il y ait eu un contact entre le professeur et Lupin, qu'il s'agissait là d'un rendez_-_vous _convenu_. Ce qui était ennuyeux, d'une certaine manière.

« Lupin étant innocent… Je suppose que la première chose qu'il a faite, à partir du moment où il a emmené le petit, a été de contacter la seule personne capable de le protéger plus efficacement que lui_-_même, avança_-_t_-_il.  
_-_ Dumbledore aurait dû nous prévenir.  
_-_ Scrimgeour refusait d'entendre parler de l'éventuelle innocence de Lupin, répondit l'inspecteur. Dumbledore a voulu le protéger contre d'éventuelles représailles.  
_-_ Mmmhhh… »

Croupton laissa courir ses yeux sur le parchemin devant lui, plongé dans ses pensées. McPherson bouillait d'impatience. Quelle décision allait_-_il prendre ? Ferait_-_il le faux pas qui appuierait les soupçons de Dumbledore ?

« Si Lupin est blessé, la sécurité de Harry Potter est compromise, dit finalement Croupton. Et bien que je répugne à prendre pareille décision sans que l'affaire ait été dûment jugée… » Il soupira, comme si les mots qui allaient suivre étaient particulièrement difficiles à prononcer.

« Je vais annoncer publiquement l'innocence de Lupin, décréta_-_t_-_il. Il sera lavé de tout soupçon. Amnistie complète.  
_-_ Vraiment ? fit McPherson, un peu surpris.  
_-_ Oui. Je vais faire une annonce publique. Lupin aura toutes les garanties qu'il ne sera pas incarcéré pour l'enlèvement de Harry, ni poursuivi pour le meurtre des Dursley auquel, visiblement, il n'a pris aucune part.  
_-_ C'est… C'est vraiment votre décision ? murmura McPherson sans y croire.  
_-_ Oui. Et lorsque Lupin sera parfaitement rassuré sur nos intentions… il nous remettra lui_-_même l'enfant. »

XXXXXXX

« Qu'est_-_ce qu'on fait ici ? demanda Mondingus, tournant sur lui_-_même pour observer les alentours.  
_-_ Oh, ça va te plaire, Mondingus ! sourit Regulus. Nous sommes à la recherche d'un trésor ! »

Les yeux de Mondingus se mirent à briller d'excitation. « Un trésor… ? Enterré ici ?  
_-_ Absolument ! Le trésor de Zacharius…  
_-_ Il t'a dit où il l'avait caché ?! »

Regulus échangea un regard avec Sirius. Il ne savait pas exactement ce que Zacharius avait pu dire à son frère, pendant la séance de spiritisme, mais Sirius ne les aurait pas conduit jusqu'ici s'il n'était pas sûr de son fait…

« Il l'a dit à Sirius, répondit Regulus, laconiquement.  
_-_ A Azkaban ?  
_-_ Non. »

Il n'avait pas envie d'entrer dans les détails. Mondingus plissa les paupières, l'air passablement intrigué, mais il n'insista pas. « Et maintenant ? demanda_-_t_-_il.  
_-_ Maintenant, intervint Sirius, on suit la rivière. Et Pattenrond. »

Il lâcha le chat qu'il tenait serré contre sa poitrine. Celui_-_ci hésita un instant, tourna sur lui_-_même, et se mit à trottiner vers la rivière. « Allons_-_y ! » dit Sirius.

Ils se mirent en route.

« Que t'a dit Zacharius ? demanda Regulus à Sirius, alors que Mondingus se laissait distancer.  
_-_ Que nous avions absolument besoin du chat, pour commencer, répondit Sirius à voix basse. Il est clair qu'il tenait à lui.  
_-_ Il n'a fait aucune difficulté ?  
_-_ Quand il a su que c'était _toi_ qui demandait, non. Il tenait à te remercier pour ce que tu as fait.  
_-_ Je n'ai rien fait, soupira Regulus. J'ai échoué.  
_-_ Il ne t'en veux pas. Il a dit qu'il ne regrettait rien. »

Regulus hocha la tête. Il aurait vraiment aimé pouvoir sauver le vieil homme. Si seulement il avait eu un peu plus de temps…

« Tu n'as rien à te reprocher, Regulus, reprit Sirius, comme s'il avait suivi sa pensée.  
_-_ Je sais. Mais ça n'empêche pas les regrets. Sirius ? Il s'est passé autre chose, non ? Pendant la séance ? »

Sirius se crispa légèrement. Une tension, dans les épaules, une façon de rentrer le cou… Il était mal à l'aise. Mais Regulus avait vraiment besoin de savoir.

« J'étais anormalement fatigué, expliqua Regulus. Comme si j'avais trop donné de mon énergie. Tu peux m'expliquer ?  
_-_ James… murmura Sirius. James est venu.  
_-_ James Potter… ?  
_-_ Il voulait me parler de Harry. Et… »

Sirius se tut. Regulus n'insista pas. Il savait à quel point Sirius tenait à son ami, à quel point sa perte avait été douloureuse pour lui, et qu'il se sentait coupable. Il avait sa réponse, il ne voyait pas l'utilité de le torturer davantage en posant des questions. Il n'avait pas sa place, dans l'intimité des deux amis.

Ils marchèrent en silence un moment.

« Il a dit une chose, Regulus, reprit Sirius. A propos de Harry. Il a dit… Il a dit que quelque chose le menaçait.  
_-_ Il a dit quoi ?  
_-_ Dumbledore pense que c'est une entité que tu aurais ramené de… de… Je ne sais pas, au juste ! J'ai du mal à comprendre ces choses_-_là. »

Regulus sentit un frisson lui parcourir l'échine. Il voyait parfaitement à quoi Dumbledore pouvait faire allusion. Et c'était vraiment mauvais…

« Qu'est_-_ce que tu as fait, Regulus… ? demanda Sirius avec précaution. Comment cette chose a_-_t_-_elle pu s'en prendre à Harry ?  
_-_ Quand nous avons quitté Azkaban… murmura Regulus. Nous avons changé de plan d'existence… Il y a des choses, qui vivent là, tu sais… Enfin… _vivre_ n'est certainement pas le bon mot. Vois plutôt cela comme des énergies. Positives ou négatives.  
_-_ Et une des ces choses a réussi à s'introduire dans notre monde ?  
_-_ Sur notre _plan_, Sirius. Ce ne sont pas des mondes, à proprement parler.  
_-_ Et cette chose a besoin d'énergie magique ?  
_-_ Et d'un corps matériel. Sinon, elle se disperse. J'ai dû lui servir de véhicule, pour la faire passer d'un plan à l'autre. C'est le risque majeur, quand on fait ce que je fais. Et là… Je pensais l'avoir renvoyé sur son plan, mais apparemment… J'ai échoué… »

Il se passa la main dans les cheveux. Il se souvenait parfaitement d'avoir porté cette chose en lui. Une formidable source de magie, mais quelque chose de très noir, également. Et il avait fait ce _cadeau__-_là à Harry ?!

« On peut la renvoyer d'où elle vient ?  
_-_ Oui, Sirius, répondit_-_il. Mais plus on attend, plus ce sera difficile. Parce qu'elle se réorganise pour s'accommoder à notre plan matériel, et qu'elle se lie de plus en plus avec son hôte. Le fait que Harry soit jeune a favorisé la symbiose, mais d'un autre côté, sa magie est peu développée, il ne lui fournira que peu d'énergie magique. Et cela, c'est plutôt bon pour nous. L'Entité ne pourra compter que sur ses propres réserves. »

Sirius ne releva pas.

« Ecoute, Sirius, reprit Regulus. Je te promets que je règlerai cela dès que nous aurons retrouvé Harry. Il me suffira d'ouvrir la porte… D'attirer l'entité à moi…  
_-_ Et elle te suivra ? demanda Sirius, sceptique. Elle acceptera de quitter Harry pour te suivre ?  
_-_ Je l'y forcerai. »

Il devrait y arriver, il n'avait pas le choix. Mais Regulus savait bien que ce ne serait pas si simple. Si cette entité_-_là était vraiment puissante, alors… Alors, il risquait bien d'y laisser son âme.


	24. Chapitre 24

Chapitre 24

Mondingus se redressa et s'épongea le front du revers de la main. « Vous êtes sûrs que c'est là ? demanda_-_t_-_il à ses compagnons.  
_-_ Pattenrond dit que oui, répondit Sirius s'en cesser de creuser.  
_-_ Ah, alors si Pattenrond le dit… » marmonna Mondingus.

Il sentait les yeux jaunes du chat posés sur lui et en ressentait un certain malaise. La bestiole était susceptible…

« Nos baguettes n'ont rien décelé d'anormal, pourtant… reprit_-_il malgré lui.  
_-_ Le trésor est indétectable par les moyens magiques habituels, dit Regulus en balançant une pelleté de terre par_-_dessus son épaule. Et le fait qu'on ne soit pas capable de déblayer le terrain autrement que par la force des bras est révélateur, non ? Zacharius a fait en sorte que son trésor ne puisse pas être trouvé par des sorciers…  
_-_ Ouais… » grommela Mondingus.

Ils avaient dû s'armer de pelles – magiquement conjurées à partir de branches mortes – pour creuser le trou, leurs baguettes refusant de fonctionner dans la zone délimitée par le chat. Regulus avait raison. Cela seul indiquait qu'ils étaient certainement sur la bonne piste.

Tant mieux, au moins ne s'échinaient_-_ils pas pour rien !

« Et qu'allons_-_nous faire du trésor ? » demanda Mondingus. Il avait essayé de glisser cela comme une simple question, alors qu'il brûlait vraiment de connaître la réponse. Zacharius étant mort, personne n'allait revendiquer les richesses enterrées dans cette forêt. Et puis, n'avait_-_il pas fait de Regulus son « héritier », en lui confiant sa cachette ? Peut_-_être Regulus partagerait_-_il avec lui… ?  
_-_ Nous avons juste besoin de la coupe, répondit Regulus.  
_-_ Et le reste ? demanda Mondingus, plein d'espoirs.  
_-_ Le reste ? Tout dépend de ce qu'on trouvera, intervint Sirius. Je suppose qu'il faudra rendre tous ces objets aux personnes qui ont été volées…  
_-_ Oh… »

La réponse était loin de lui plaire. Ainsi, il n'aurait rien, en retour de l'épuisant effort qu'il devait fournir en soulevant ces pelletés de terre… ?! Après tout ce qu'il avait fait pour Regulus ?!

« Zacharius volait les familles de sang_-_pur, fit_-_il remarquer. Dont une bonne partie a fini à Azkaban… »

Sirius lui jeta un coup d'œil mais ne répondit pas. Ce fut Regulus, qui s'en chargea. « Je sais ce que tu veux, Mondingus, dit_-_il. Mais nous n'avons vraiment pas le temps de songer à cela. Une fois que nous aurons la coupe, nous remettrons tout le reste dans le trou.  
_-_ Quoi ?!  
_-_ Oui. A l'abri. Et quand tout sera fini, nous verrons ce que nous ferons de tout cela.  
_-_ Je vois…  
_-_ Tu auras ta part, lâcha Sirius. Puisque c'est ça qui te préoccupe. »

Mondingus n'appréciait pas vraiment le ton qu'avait pris Sirius. Oh, il pouvait bien le prendre de haut, lui, il était riche, non ?! Mondingus, lui, avait sérieusement besoin d'agent…

« Je crois qu'on y est », intervint Regulus.

Il se mit à genoux sur ce qui ressemblait fort à une trappe, à demi enfouie sous la terre. Il la dégagea de la paume des mains, jusqu'à trouver un anneau de métal rouillé.

« C'est coincé, aidez_-_moi », demanda_-_t_-_il à ses deux compagnons.

Les trois hommes s'arc_-_boutèrent au_-_dessus de la trappe et tirèrent tant bien que mal sur l'anneau. « Ça bouge, remarqua Mondingus. Encore un effort. »

Le panneau métallique céda enfin. Sirius tenta un _lumos_ qui resta sans effet. « Je vais fabriquer une torche, décréta_-_t_-_il, alors que Regulus et Mondingus se penchaient sur le trou béant devant eux.  
_-_ Ça a l'air profond, remarqua Mondingus.  
_-_ Oui. Et avec de la chance, ce qu'on cherche est tout au fond… »

Sirius s'agenouilla à leur côté, brandissant sa torche. La lumière capta un reflet, tout au fond du trou, et Mondingus se sentit frémir de plaisir. Il n'y avait que l'or, pour briller avec un pareil éclat…

« Je vais descendre, proposa Regulus. Mondingus, tu m'aides ? »

Mondingus attrapa Regulus par les poignets et le soutint à la force des bras, tandis que Sirius se penchait dans le trou pour en éclairer le fond. « C'est haut ? demanda_-_t_-_il à son frère.  
_-_ Pas tellement. Je vois le sol. Je vais sauter. Lâche_-_moi, Ding. »

Il y eut un bruit lourd, et Regulus se retrouva assis au fond du trou. « Alors ? demanda Mondingus, impatient.  
_-_ C'est bien le trésor ! répondit Regulus. A nous, maintenant, de trouver la coupe ! Vous descendez me donner un coup de main ? Il faut de la lumière…  
_-_ Tiens ça, je vais fabriquer une corde », dit Sirius, fourrant la torche dans les mains de Mondingus.

Mondingus se pencha dans le trou. Il ne s'était pas trompé, c'était bien de l'or, là, au fond. Des monceaux d'or. Il sentit son cœur battre un peu plus vite. Regulus ne verrait certainement pas d'objection à ce qu'il en prenne un peu, non ? Ne serait_-_ce que pour payer la location de la maison !

« Tu vas descendre rejoindre Regulus, dit Sirius, lui tendant un morceau de corde. Je reste ici pour faire le guet, on ne sait jamais…  
_-_ Très bien… »

Il empoigna la corde et se laissa glisser au fond, la torche de fortune coincée sous son bras.

« Tu vas te brûler, fais gaffe ! » lui dit Regulus, alors qu'il prenait pied au fond du trou. Mondingus l'ignora, captivé par ce qu'il voyait.

Le trésor était plus important, encore, que ce qu'il avait imaginé. Il y avait de l'or, mais aussi des bijoux, des tableaux, tout un tas d'objets magiques qui devaient être excessivement coûteux… Une vraie caverne d'Ali Baba ! Il se pencha pour saisir un collier de rubis gros comme des billes.

« Il y en a pour une fortune ! s'exclama_-_t_-_il.  
_-_ Je sais. Ecoute, Ding, il faut vraiment que nous trouvions cette coupe.  
_-_ Mais tu as vu tout ce qu'il y a ?! Elle ressemble à quoi, ta coupe ?  
_-_ Pas très grande… Elle appartenait à Helga Poufsouffle… Il y a des blaireaux dessus… Disons, si tu trouves quelque chose qui ressemble à une coupe, montre_-_la moi, je te dirai si c'est ça !  
_-_ Ouais… »

Ils commencèrent leurs recherches.

XXXXXXX

Remus avait avalé deux comprimés sitôt sorti de l'infirmerie. « Reste près de moi, Harry », dit_-_il au petit garçon, alors qu'il débouchait tant bien que mal le flacon d'antiseptique qu'il avait également acheté. Il sentit l'enfant s'agripper à sa jambe et en fut vaguement soulagé. Sa vision n'était plus vraiment net, et il craignait par dessus tout de le perdre.

Il remonta sa manche avec ses dents et versa l'antiseptique à même la plaie de son poignet. Il frissonna de douleur, mais serra les dents. Il ne voulait ni inquiéter Harry, ni attirer l'attention des passants sur lui.

Il avait choisi d'entrer dans une pharmacie à peu près vide de clients, et il ne pensait pas avoir été particulièrement suspect. Même si c'était le cas, tentait_-_il de se raisonner, il faudrait que ces gens appellent leur police, et que ceux_-_ci fassent le relais avec les Aurors. Le temps que les Aurors débarquent, ils seraient loin, Harry et lui.

Loin, mais où ?

Il n'avait plus les idées très claires. La seule certitude qu'il avait, c'était qu'il devait retrouver Sirius. Ou du moins, quelqu'un de confiance pour s'occuper de Harry. Il ne se faisait pas d'illusions, arriverait un moment où il ne serait plus lui_-_même capable de protéger l'enfant efficacement.

Il reboucha le flacon et le glissa dans sa poche. Il devait se remettre en route, ne pas s'attarder devant cette pharmacie.

« Tu as mal ? demanda la petite voix de Harry.  
_-_ Je vais aller mieux, j'ai pris des médicaments », répondit Remus, s'efforçant d'être convaincant.

Où pouvait être Sirius ? Il n'était plus Square Grimmaurd, de cela, Remus en était persuadé. Alors, où avait_-_il trouvé Sirius ?

_Il est sans doute parti chercher Pattenrond…_

C'était la seule chose qui venait à l'esprit de Remus. Sirius voulait absolument retrouver Pattenrond. Seulement, c'était loin de Londres. Et Remus n'allait certainement pas transplaner dans l'état qui était le sien…

Il se mit en route, un peu au hasard. Harry avait glissé sa main dans la sienne. Remus s'accrocha à cela. Il devait tenir bon, pour l'enfant.

« Remus… fit soudain Harry.  
_-_ Oui, Harry ?  
_-_ C'est toi… »

Surpris, Remus baissa les yeux vers Harry et suivit son regard en direction d'un marchand de journaux. Sa photo s'étalait à la une d'un journal moldu.

_Le meurtrier de Privet Drive arrêté, un suspect innocenté._

Il passa sa main valide sur ses yeux. Ses tempes bourdonnaient furieusement. Un suspect innocenté ? Voulait_-_on parler de lui ? Il s'approcha du marchand de journaux et plissa les yeux pour essayer d'en lire plus. __

« Hé, mon gars ! coupa une voix peu amène. Si tu veux lire, tu achètes !  
_-_ Oui, bien sûr… » murmura Remus, s'efforçant de garder la tête baissée.

Il plongea la main dans sa poche et en sortit quelques pièces. Sans un mot, le marchand lui tendit un exemplaire du journal. « Merci, murmura Remus, sans le regarder.  
_-_ Je vous ai pas déjà vu quelque part… ? demanda l'homme, l'air songeur.  
_-_ Sans doute, j'habite dans le coin », répondit Remus, s'efforçant d'adopter un ton posé.

Il prit le journal, attrapa la main de Harry et s'éloigna aussi rapidement qu'il l'osa sans paraître suspect. Combien de temps faudrait_-_il pour que le marchand réalise que son dernier client était l'homme dont la photo s'étalait à la une des ses propres journaux ?

« Vite, Harry, il vaut mieux se mettre à l'abri… » dit_-_il à l'enfant, en hâtant le pas au tournant de la rue.

XXXXXXX

« Où en est_-_on, concernant Remus Lupin ? demanda Croupton à McPherson.  
_-_ Nous avons divulgué l'information à tous les organes de presse, sorciers et moldus, répondit l'inspecteur. Maintenant, nous n'avons plus qu'à attendre.  
_-_ Attendre… répéta Croupton un peu sèchement.  
_-_ Lupin ne pourra pas passer à côté de l'information. Il n'y a plus qu'à espérer qu'il nous contactera aussitôt qu'il saura qu'il est innocenté. Peut_-_être même viendra_-_t_-_il de lui_-_même jusqu'ici, au Ministère, pour nous remettre l'enfant.  
_-_ Vous me paraissez bien optimiste, McPherson…  
_-_ S'il est effectivement blessé comme nous le pensons, il jugera sans doute préférable de se rendre. »

Croupton ne fit pas de commentaire. McPherson avait hâte de quitter son bureau. Il se sentait mal à l'aise, avec son nouveau supérieur. Pourtant, le comportement de Croupton avait été on ne peut plus normal. Il avait fait transférer Greyback et ses complices à Azkaban, il avait alerté les Aurors et les policemen moldus de ne plus considérer Remus Lupin comme un ennemi potentiel… Il n'avait absolument rien fait pour appuyer la suspicion de Dumbledore. Mais McPherson était bien déterminé à faire en sorte que rien de fâcheux ne puisse arriver à Harry Potter. Et s'il fallait, pour cela, se mettre entre Croupton et Lupin, il n'hésiterait pas à le faire.

« Des nouvelles de Sirius et Regulus Black ? demanda Croupton.  
_-_ Aucune. Ils restent introuvables. J'ai interrogé leur mère, elle ne m'a rien appris de concluant. Il me semble qu'elle n'a plus toute sa tête.  
_-_ C'est aussi ce que je pense. J'ai ordonné qu'on la libère. »

McPherson approuva d'un signe de tête. Il était à peu près certain que Walburga Black avait bel et bien hébergé ses deux fils. Mais quant à lui faire dire où ils s'étaient sauvés… McPherson n'avait rien tiré non plus de leur Elfe de Maison. Celui_-_ci s'était retranché dans un silence morose, tassé sur sa chaise. McPherson avait fini par abandonné. De toute façon, il savait par avance que jamais il ne trahirait ses maîtres…

« Autre chose, ajouta Croupton. Albus Dumbledore viendra très vraisemblablement au Ministère dès qu'il aura les nouvelles concernant Lupin.  
_-_ Il a toujours dit qu'il était innocent.  
_-_ Assurez_-_le que nous ferons notre possible pour assurer la sécurité de l'enfant. Je vous laisse carte blanche, McPherson.  
_-_ Merci, monsieur, répondit l'inspecteur, déstabilisé.  
_-_ Fudge m'attend. S'il y a du nouveau, faites_-_moi signe. »

XXXXXXX

Le manque de lumière était un handicap certain. Regulus avait le plus grand mal à distinguer les objets qui s'entassaient dans la cachette de Zacharius. Et Mondingus ne lui était pas d'un grand secours. Celui_-_ci semblait incapable de se focaliser sur la recherche, passant d'un objet à l'autre avec des yeux brillants d'envie. _Il faudra lui permettre de prendre quelque chose, _songea_-_t_-_il. _Autrement, il sera tenté de faire une bêtise…_

Mondingus avait beau être son ami, il restait voleur dans l'âme…

« Alors ? demanda Sirius, au_-_dessus de sa tête.  
_-_ Toujours rien. On n'y voit rien, ici, tu sais…  
_-_ Tu veux que je descende vous aider ?  
_-_ On se gênerait plus qu'autre chose, c'est étroit, ici… »

Il repoussa un tableau sur le côté, et commença à farfouiller dans un tas d'objets hétéroclites, comprenant des couverts en argent massif, des boites à bijoux ciselées et quantité de vases anciens.

D'un seul coup, il se figea.

Quelque chose murmurait, là, sous ses pieds. Un chant ténu, qui le fit frissonner…

« Est_-_ce que c'est ça ? » demanda Mondingus, brandissant une sorte de vase devant lui.

Regulus l'ignora. Il s'agenouilla sur un tas de pièces d'or et tendit les mains vers le murmure. Le chant s'amplifia, vaguement envoûtant.

« Finn ? fit Mondingus. Tu as trouvé quelque chose ?  
_-_ C'est là… » murmura Regulus.

Il plongea la main dans le tas d'objets et effleura un objet du bout du doigt. Il reçut comme une décharge électrique, particulièrement désagréable.

« Regulus ? appela Sirius.  
_-_ Je l'ai, Sirius… répondit_-_il. C'est ça. »

Il saisit l'objet et le ramena à la lumière de la torche. C'était bien cela : la coupe de Poufsouffle.

XXXXXXX

Rita avait passé une partie de la matinée à suivre Narcissa. Lucius Malefoy avait fini par quitter le manoir, laissant sa femme seule dans la chambre de l'enfant. Après un temps infiniment long, celle_-_ci s'était résignée à retourner dans la chambre conjugale pour s'habiller, avant de descendre à la salle à manger pour prendre son petit déjeuner. Rita s'était soigneusement caché dans la corbeille à pains tandis que Narcissa mangeait. Elle n'avait absolument aucune idée de ce qu'elle allait faire ensuite.

Peut_-_être aurait_-_il été judicieux de profiter de l'absence du Maître de maison pour tenter de libérer Severus Rogue… ? Si elle parvenait à mettre la main sur une baguette, elle pourrait lever les sorts qui fermait la pièce où il était prisonnier. Sauf que… Narcissa n'était pas seule, dans la maison. Rita avait croisé des hommes un peu partout, au rez_-_de_-_chaussée. En admettant qu'elle parvienne effectivement à libérer Rogue, comment celui_-_ci arriverait_-_il à quitter le manoir sans se faire repérer ?

Et puis, il y avait ce mystère, entourant le retour de Celui_-_dont_-_on_-_doit_-_taire_-_le_-_nom… Rita brûlait d'en savoir davantage. Et en observant Narcissa, elle s'était dit qu'il y avait peut_-_être quelque chose d'intéressant à tenter, de ce côté_-_là…

A peine son déjeuner terminé, Narcissa remonta dans la chambre de son fils. Rita avait anticipé le mouvement et montait déjà l'escalier.

La chambre de Drago était toujours plongée dans l'obscurité. Narcissa tira légèrement les double_-_rideaux pour permettre à un rayon de soleil d'y pénétrer. Rita choisit de se cacher sous le lit. Narcissa s'assit sur le fauteuil, au chevet de son fils, et commença à chanter une berceuse, à voix basse. Il y avait quelque chose de poignant, dans sa voix, qui émut presque Rita.

Cette pauvre femme assistait à l'agonie de son fils sans rien pouvoir y faire.

Et Rita prit sa décision.

Elle sortit de l'autre côté du lit, contourna un petit livre abandonné sur le sol, à moitié repoussé sous la table de chevet, puis un nounours, et reprit forme humaine.

Narcissa poussa un cri étranglé et se leva précipitamment de sa chaise.

« Je veux juste vous parlez, ne craignez rien ! fit Rita, levant les mains devant elle en signe d'apaisement.  
_-_ Qui êtes_-_vous ?! Que faites_-_vous ici, dans la chambre de mon fils ?! demanda Narcissa, se penchant sur le lit comme pour protéger l'enfant.  
_-_ Je voulais juste vous parler, Mrs Malefoy. Vous parler de votre fils.  
_-_ Vous n'avez rien à faire ici ! Vous êtes la femme que cherche Lucius, c'est cela ?! Celle qui…  
_-_ Qui s'est enfuie de la chambre où vous la teniez emprisonnée, oui, coupa Rita. J'aurai pu m'enfuir, mais j'ai choisi de vous parler. Alors, écoutez_-_moi, Narcissa. »

Narcissa s'assit sur le lit de Drago et l'encercla de ses bras.

« Que voulez_-_vous ? demanda_-_t_-_elle. Je ne sais rien des affaires de Lucius !  
_-_ Il ne s'agit pas de votre époux. Votre fils… Qu'est_-_ce qu'il a, au juste ?  
_-_ En quoi cela vous regarde_-_t_-_il ? coupa Narcissa, sèchement.  
_-_ Est_-_ce en rapport avec le retour de Vous_-_Savez_-_Qui ? Est_-_ce à cause de _lui_ qu'il est malade ? »

Les yeux de Narcissa s'agrandirent de frayeur.

« Pourquoi rester ainsi, enfermée dans votre manoir ? demanda Rita, insistante. Vous pourriez trouver de l'aide à l'extérieur ! Je suis sûre que le professeur Dumbledore pourrait vous venir en aide ! Je suis certaine qu'il pourrait vous débarrasser de… de… _lui_…  
_-_ Ce que vous dites est ridicule ! lâcha Narcissa.  
_-_ Prenez votre fils et quittez ce manoir ! Allez à Poudlard !  
_-_ Non. Non, je ne peux pas ! Il a dit… »

Elle se tut, consciente d'en avoir déjà trop dit. Mais elle frissonnait, à la fois terrifiée et tentée par ce que suggérait Rita.

« Ce n'est pas vraiment _Vous-Savez-qui_, qui hante votre Manoir, n'est_-_ce pas, reprit Rita, sen penchant vers elle. C'est juste… Quelque chose qui y ressemble… ? Quelque chose qui fait du mal à votre fils… ?  
_-_ Il le tuera… Il le tuera si nous ne faisons pas ce qu'il demande… oh, je vous en prie ! Partez ! Vous nous faites courir un grand danger, à tous ! S'il apprenait que…  
_-_ Que quoi ? Que je vous ai proposé de vous retourner contre lui ? Prenez la bonne décision, Narcissa ! Pour votre fils !  
_-_ Mais Lucius… » murmura Narcissa.

Elle inspira profondément, et se redressa, brusquement déterminée. « Vous vous mêlez de choses qui ne vous regardent pas ! A quel titre ? Vous êtes une espionne de Dumbledore, c'est cela ?!  
_-_ Je veux juste vous aider.  
_-_ Je n'y crois pas un instant ! Sortez de ma maison ! Sortez tout de suite ! »

Rita n'hésita plus. Elle avait dit ce qu'elle avait à dire, elle avait tenté de raisonner Narcissa… Mais elle n'allait pas risquer de se faire rattraper par les sbires de Lucius ! Elle se métamorphosa aussitôt et fila se cacher sous la table de chevet.

XXXXXXX

Remus relut la lettre qu'il avait écrite, la plia et la mit dans l'enveloppe timbrée que venait de lui vendre l'employer de la poste moldue. Dans moins de deux heures, elle serait entre les mains des Aurors, au Ministère. Et Remus saurait alors s'il avait pris la bonne décision.

XXXXXXX

Walburga regarda autour d'elle d'un œil critique. Le canapé, la table basse, le meuble et cette étrange boite à images posée dessus… Elle lança un coup d'œil à l'homme qui lui tendait une tasse de thé.

« Où est Andromeda ? demanda_-_t_-_elle pour la énième fois.  
_-_ Elle n'est pas là pour le moment, répondit l'homme. Détendez_-_vous, Mrs Black.  
_-_ Je ne comprends toujours pas pourquoi je ne peux pas retourner chez moi ! se plaignit la vieille femme, en prenant la tasse.  
_-_ Les Aurors vous ont arrêtée. Nous avons jugé que vous seriez mieux ici…  
_-_ Chez les moldus ! lâcha Walburga, dédaigneuse. C'est chez Narcissa, que j'aurais dû me rendre !  
_-_ Je vous assure que tout se passera bien. Nymphadora, chérie, tu veux bien apporter un peu de lait pour Mrs Black ? »

Walburga tourna la tête vers la petite fille qui l'épiait, depuis l'autre bout de la pièce, et celle_-_ci s'empressa de filer dans la cuisine.

Une petite fille aux cheveux oranges… Voilà ce qui arrivait, quand on se mariait avec des sang_-_de_-_bourbe !

Walburga n'avait pas envie d'être ici, avec cet homme qui avait épousé sa nièce malgré l'avis de toute la famille ! Elle voulait retourner chez elle. Elle n'avait même plus Kreattur avec elle, son fidèle Kreattur qui la comprenait si bien ! A la place, elle devrait supporter cette gamine maladroite et son père…

La gamine en question revint de la cuisine avec une brique de lait ouverte. Même pas le sens des convenances ! Le lait devait être servi dans un pot à lait, pas dans une boite en carton !

« Merci, Dora, dit le sang_-_de_-_bourbe en souriant à son affreuse gamine. Du lait, Mrs Black ?  
_-_ Non, merci ! lâcha Walburga sèchement. Pourquoi cette fillette a_-_t_-_elle des cheveux d'une couleur aussi excentrique ?!  
_-_ Elle est métamorphomage », expliqua Ted Tonks, avec de la … fierté ? dans la voix.

Cet homme était fier de la chose qu'il avait engendrée ?! Walburga en frissonna de dégoût.

« C'est ridicule, trancha_-_t_-_elle.  
_-_ Moi, je trouve ça joli ! décréta la gamine.  
_-_ Toi, tu es insolente ! répliqua Walburga. Personne ne t'a demandé d'exprimer ton opinion !  
_-_ Regulus est plus gentil que vous ! répartit la gamine, les joues rouges.  
_-_ Regulus… ?  
_-_ Votre fils était ici, Mrs Black, intervint le mari d'Andromeda. C'est lui, qui nous a demandé de prendre soin de vous.  
_-_ C'est vrai… ? murmura la vieille femme. Est_-_ce qu'il va bien ?  
_-_ Oui, il va bien. Il était inquiet pour vous.  
_-_ Pourquoi n'a_-_t_-_il pas demandé à Narcissa de m'accueillir chez elle ?!  
_-_ Les Aurors ne viendront pas vous chercher ici. »

Certes. Comment imaginer qu'elle, Walburga Black, serait allée trouver refuge dans le monde moldu qu'elle détestait tant ?!

Elle sirota son thé, sans un mot de plus.


	25. Chapitre 25

Désolée pour le retard, mais j'ai eu quelques soucis (heureusement résolus)... Bonne lecture !

Chapitre 25

« Est_-_ce que tu es vraiment sûr qu'on peut lui faire confiance ? demanda Sirius à Regulus, avec une réticence manifeste.  
_-_ Oui, répondit Regulus fermement. Je te l'ai dit, sans lui, je serais sans doute mort plus d'une fois à Azkaban…  
_-_ C'est un voleur.  
_-_ Je sais.  
_-_ Tu as vu comme moi, il s'en est mis plein les poches… »

Regulus avait vu, bien sûr. Les poches de Mondingus étaient singulièrement bombées, lorsqu'ils avaient quitté le trou qui renfermait le trésor de Zacharius. Il ne se faisait pas d'illusion. Son ami ne pouvait pas résister à ce genre de tentation. Ce qui n'enlevait rien à ses autres qualités.

« Comment peux_-_tu être sûr qu'il ne disparaîtra pas avec la coupe, tout simplement ? insista Sirius.  
_-_ Parce que s'il le faisait, cela nous causerait un réel préjudice, et il le sait. Il ne fera rien qui puisse nous nuire. »

Sirius soupira. Il avait laisser Mondingus partir malgré ses doutes, mais il le regrettait déjà, apparemment.

« Je lui ai promis qu'il aurait une part conséquente du trésor lorsque tout sera fini, reprit Regulus. Ne t'inquiète pas, Sirius, il fera ce qu'on lui a demandé.  
_-_ Je l'espère, Regulus… » marmonna Sirius.

Il donna un dernier coup de pelle sur le monticule de terre qui rebouchait maintenant le trou. Regulus ajouta un monceau de feuilles mortes et de branchages. Il y avait peu de chance pour que quelqu'un passe dans les parages, encore moins pour que ce tas de terre fraîchement remué paraisse suspect… Mais autant ne prendre aucun risque !

Sirius lâcha sa pelle et épongea son front couvert de sueur de sa manche. « Et maintenant ? demanda_-_t_-_il. Je veux retrouver Remus et Harry. Tu as une idée ? Parce que moi, je sèche…  
_-_ Honnêtement, non. Tu connais Remus mieux que moi. Tu n'as pas une idée de l'endroit où il aurait pu se réfugier ?  
_-_ Non. A vrai dire… Remus et moi n'étions plus aussi proches… Je veux dire… » Il se mordit les lèvres, visiblement réticent à poursuivre.

« La guerre nous a éloignés l'un de l'autre, termina_-_t_-_il, laconique.  
_-_ Tu pensais qu'il espionnait pour les Mangemorts, c'est cela ? demanda Regulus doucement.  
_-_ Oui… Comment j'ai pu me leurrer à ce point… ! s'emporta Sirius. Jamais sa nature de loup_-_garou n'avait été un problème, pour moi. Jusqu'à ce que Voldemort se mette à en recruter… Alors, je me suis dit que ce ne pouvait être que lui, le traître… »

Sirius soupira. Ce n'était pas le moment de laisser ses regrets l'envahir, songea Regulus. Il posa la main sur le bras de son frère. « On va le retrouver.  
_-_ Je ne sais même pas par où commencer ! Nous avons retrouvé l'horcruxe, d'accord… Mais maintenant ?  
_-_ Il faut aussi songer à Severus.  
_-_ Oh, la belle affaire ! Qu'il se débrouille ! lâcha Sirius. Harry, lui, n'a que deux ans, et il est perdu dans Londres !  
_-_ Avec Remus.  
_-_ Avec un Remus vraisemblablement blessé ! coupa Sirius.  
_-_ Severus est mon ami, Sirius. Et s'il est entre les mains de Malefoy, il est lui_-_aussi en danger !  
_-_ Et alors ?! Tu comptes aller le chercher là_-_bas ?!  
_-_ Pourquoi pas… ?  
_-_ Mmmhhh… »

Oui, Regulus était certain que c'était ce qu'il y avait de mieux à faire, maintenant. Tenter de savoir si Severus était bel et bien retenu par Malefoy et le libérer. Ainsi que Rita Skeeter.

« Et tu vas t'y prendre comment ? demanda Sirius.  
_-_ J'ai quelques idées sur le sujet… répondit Regulus, pensif. Mais d'abord… Allons rejoindre Isabelle. »

XXXXXXX

« Elle est apparue comme cela, d'un seul coup, dans la chambre de Drago ! disait Narcissa, d'un ton qui frôlait l'hystérie.  
_-_ Vous a_-_t_-_elle menacés ? demanda Lucius, fronçant les sourcils.  
_-_ Non… Non, à vrai dire… répondit Narcissa. Oh, Lucius ! J'ai tellement peur ! »

Lucius soupira et se pencha un peu plus dans la cheminée du bureau du chef des Aurors, vers le visage de sa femme déformé par l'angoisse. Il aurait aimé être au Manoir, près d'elle, près de son fils. Mais il avait le sentiment qu'il serait plus utile, dans l'ombre de Fudge, et près de Croupton. Aux premières loges pour retrouver Harry Potter et mettre fin au cauchemar.

« Alors que voulait_-_elle ? demanda_-_t_-_il.  
_-_ Savoir… A propos de Drago, et… du Maître…  
_-_ Elle a posé des questions sur le Maître ?!  
_-_ Oui… Elle voulait savoir si l'état de Drago… était lié à son retour… Comme peut_-_elle avoir eu une idée pareille ?!  
_-_ Je ne sais pas… Vous n'avez pas la moindre idée de la façon dont elle s'est introduite dans la chambre de Drago ?  
_-_ Non.  
_-_ Avait_-_elle une baguette ?  
_-_ Je ne sais pas.  
_-_ Bon. Je vais donner des ordres pour qu'il y ait toujours quelqu'un près de notre fils. Et je vais renforcer la garde devant la porte de notre… invité… Je serai de retour dès que possible.  
_-_ Merci, Lucius… »

Le visage de Narcissa disparut de la cheminée, et Lucius s'assit dans un fauteuil, mal à l'aise. Il avait la sensation désagréable que la situation était en train de lui échapper complètement.

« Tu devrais rentrer tout de suite, Lucius ! » décréta Croupton junior. Celui_-_ci, assis à son bureau de chef des Aurors n'avait pas perdu une miette de sa conversation avec son épouse. « Non, répondit Lucius. La situation est sous contrôle, apparemment.  
_-_ Et si cette journaliste parvient à faire évader Severus Rogue ?  
_-_ Si cela était dans ses compétences, je pense que ce serait déjà fait ! Non, elle ne peut pas le libérer. Ou elle ne le souhaite pas. Revenons plutôt à ce que nous disions… Tu as laissé partir Mrs Black ? »

Croupton junior se leva de son fauteuil pour le rejoindre devant la cheminée et lui tendit une liasse de parchemins. « Nous n'avions absolument rien qui justifie qu'on la retienne ici plus longtemps.  
_-_ Je voulais l'interroger.  
_-_ Elle a plus ou moins perdu la tête… Ses propos étaient tous décousus.  
_-_ Et l'Elfe ?  
_-_ Muet. Mais cela t'étonne ? »

Lucius ne se donna pas la peine de répondre. Il prit les parchemins et les survola du regard. Effectivement, il n'y avait rien d'intéressant, là_-_dedans. Les divagations d'une vieille femme. Pourtant…

« Il faut que je lui pose quelques questions. Ou plutôt à son Elfe. Mais il ne répondra que si elle le force à parler.  
_-_ Elle est rentrée chez elle tout à l'heure. J'ai posté des Aurors devant chez elle, pour la forme.  
_-_ Des hommes à nous ?  
_-_ Evidemment.  
_-_ Il faut rester prudent, Barty. »

Croupton lui adressa un rictus vaguement méprisant. Et Lucius se demanda s'il avait vraiment bien fait, de lui confier un rôle aussi important que celui de chef des Aurors…

« Et Greyback ?  
_-_ En route pour Azkaban. Je n'ai pas pu l'empêcher. Mais dès que je serai nommé à la place de Jorkins… »

Lucius sentit un frisson désagréable lui parcourir le dos. Il n'aimait pas du tout que Croupton s'affranchisse ainsi de son autorité.

« Nous en avons déjà parlé, Barty, coupa_-_t_-_il, s'efforçant de rester posé. Il est hors de question d'ouvrir les cellules d'Azkaban pour le moment. Pas tant que le Maître n'est pas en complète possession de ses moyens !  
_-_ Et comment le serait_-_il, _en possession de ses moyens_, si ses meilleurs lieutenants ne sont pas à ses côtés pour le seconder ?! s'emporta Croupton. Bellatrix aurait sans doute retrouvé Regulus depuis longtemps !  
_-_ Tais_-_toi. »

Le regard de Croupton brillait d'une lueur qui révélait toute l'étendue de son fanatisme. Il idolâtrait le Maître, et il vivait encore dans le fantasme de sa toute puissance. Lucius, lui, avait compris que les choses étaient un peu plus compliquées que cela. Et surtout, il mesurait le poids du camp adverse. Pour le moment, ils avaient les coudées franches, mais que Regulus s'avise de se mettre en contact avec Dumbledore, qu'il révèle ses secrets à l'Ordre du Phénix, et alors…

Lucius n'était pas prêt à tout risquer – sa fortune, son nom, sa liberté – pour permettre au Maître déchu de se relever. Pas tant que celui_-_ci ne lui aurait pas prouvé qu'il n'était pas qu'une ombre mauvaise cachée dans l'ombre d'un enfant de deux ans. Son propre fils, qui plus est. Non. Il avait le pouvoir, tant que Fudge se pliait à ses volontés. Il n'allait pas risquer de pousser les sorciers à destituer son pantin sous prétexte que cet idiot de Croupton aurait permis l'évasion massive des Mangemorts d'Azkaban !

« Si tu libères les Mangemorts maintenant, alors, Fudge saute… Et son gouvernement aussi !  
Pour le moment, tu as les Aurors sous tes ordres, c'est tout ce dont nous avons besoin pour mettre la main sur Harry Potter. »

Croupton lui lança un regard venimeux, mais ne se donna pas la peine de répondre.

« Je vais au 12 Place Grimmaurd », déclara Lucius, mettant un pied dans la cheminée.

XXXXXXX

Dumbledore dévisagea avec une pointe de surprise l'homme qui se tenait devant lui, l'air à la fois passablement excité et gêné. Comme s'il ne souhaitait pas du tout se trouver là, dans son bureau de Poudlard.

« Le Professeur McGonagall dit que vous souhaitez me voir ? dit_-_il, engageant.  
_-_ Je viens de la part de… vous savez… marmonna l'homme, les doigts crispés sur le sac qu'il portait.  
_-_ De qui ? »

Répondre à cette seule question sembla angoisser l'homme un peu plus. Il jeta un regard autour de lui, comme s'il doutait de la parfaite confidentialité de l'entretien. « Vous n'avez rien à craindre, ici, vous savez, reprit Dumbledore. Vous pouvez vous confier en toute tranquillité. »

L'homme ne répondit pas. Il se contenta de tendre le sac au vieil homme.

« Ils veulent que je vous donne ça… dit_-_il. Ils disent que c'est important. »

Dumbledore fronça les sourcils et prit le sac. Ce qu'il renfermait le surprit plus encore que son curieux visiteur.

« Où l'avez_-_vous trouvée ? demanda_-_t_-_il, posant la coupe sur son bureau avec précaution.  
_-_ Dans une forêt…  
_-_ Et… vos amis ? Où sont_-_ils, en ce moment ? »

L'homme se mordit les lèvres, absolument pas prêt à parler.

« S'ils vous ont envoyé à moi avec un objet aussi précieux, n'est_-_ce pas que j'ai leur confiance pleine et entière ? dit Dumbledore avec un sourire aimable.  
_-_ Oh, vous, oui, je sais ! répondit l'homme. C'est juste…  
_-_ Poudlard est un lieu parfaitement sûr également. Il n'y a pas de Mangemorts ici, je puis vous l'affirmer. Sont_-_ils en sécurité, eux ? Je me fais beaucoup de soucis pour eux. Si vous me dites où ils sont, je pourrai les rejoindre et leur venir en aide.  
_-_ Ils veulent que vous détruisiez cet objet. Le plus rapidement possible. A cause du petit, vous savez… »

Dumbledore effleura la coupe du doigt. Un simple objet, mais le vieux sorcier sentait sans peine la malveillance qui sommeillait en lui. Sirius avait raison, il devait détruire cet horcruxe au plus vite. Avant que Voldemort ne représente une vraie menace pour Harry.

« Très bien, je vais m'en charger. Mais laissez_-_moi une adresse, pour que je puisse retrouver nos amis, lorsque cette coupe sera détruite… »

XXXXXXX

McPherson posa la lettre devant lui et se gratta la nuque d'un air pensif. Les exigences de Remus Lupin concernant la restitution de Harry Potter aux Aurors étaient toutes particulièrement sensées. D'abord, il souhaitait que cela se fasse en plein monde moldu, dans un parc qu'il avait lui_-_même choisi. Ensuite, il exigeait la présence du Professeur Dumbledore. _« Je ne confierai Harry qu'à lui seul »_, soulignait_-_il. Et là encore, McPherson ne pouvait que lui donner raison. Dumbledore était le choix le plus sûr et le plus judicieux.

_« Je ne veux pas du chef des Aurors sur le lieu de la rencontre »_, ajoutait Lupin.

Cela poserait certainement plus de problèmes. McPherson avait beau trouver les doutes de Lupin légitimes, concernant Croupton, il voyait mal comment court_-_circuiter son propre supérieur…

_« Je sais que vous êtes un homme honnête, Inspecteur McPherson, _terminait Lupin. _Et j'espère pouvoir me fier à vous… Mais je ne veux voir personne d'autre que Dumbledore s'approcher de Harry. Vos Aurors devront se tenir loin de lui. »_ Ce qui signifiait que Lupin refusait de se voir cerné par un commando entier d'Aurors.

McPherson prit l'enveloppe – une enveloppe telle qu'on les utilisait chez les Moldus – et l'examina soigneusement. La lettre n'avait pas été ouverte, avant d'arriver sur son bureau. Il ne décelait pas non plus de magie résiduelle indiquant qu'on ait utilisé un sort quelconque pour en lire le contenu. Apparemment, il était bien le seul à connaître les exigences de Lupin, le seul à connaître le lieu du rendez_-_vous. C'était déjà une bonne chose. Il ne tenait qu'à lui, maintenant, d'être suffisamment malin pour garantir la sécurité de l'enfant et de son protecteur.

Et pour commencer, il devait prendre contact avec Dumbledore immédiatement.

XXXXXXX

« Alors ? demanda Isabelle après avoir serré Regulus dans ses bras. Vous l'avez trouvée ?  
_-_ Oui, répondit Regulus. Mondingus est allé la porter à Dumbledore. »

La jeune femme soupira de soulagement. Elle adressa un sourire à Sirius qui tirait soigneusement les verrous de la porte d'entrée. « Je suis contente de vous revoir, lui dit_-_elle.  
_-_ Je ne vous fait plus peur, alors ? sourit Sirius.  
_-_ Ce qui m'effrayait, c'était surtout de vous trouver parfaitement sain d'esprit au milieu de toute cette folie… »

Sirius haussa les épaules. Le sujet le mettait encore mal à l'aise, il n'aimait vraiment pas se souvenir des mois qu'il avait passés dans sa cellule d'Azkaban. La jeune femme sembla le comprendre, et elle détourna d'elle_-_même la conversation, se penchant plutôt vers Pattenrond qui se frottait contre ses jambes, pour le gratter sous le menton. « Contente de te revoir aussi », lui murmura_-_t_-_elle. Elle lui plaqua un baiser entre les oreilles avant de se redresser.

« Ted Tonks vous attend dans la cuisine. »

Sirius n'avait jamais rencontré le mari de sa cousine. Et il ne s'attendait certainement pas à le voir ici, assis à la table de la petite cuisine. Il serra machinalement la main que l'homme lui tendait, tentant de comprendre les raisons de sa présence dans leur cachette.

« Alors ? demanda Regulus d'emblée.  
_-_ Andromeda a décidé de vous venir en aide, déclara Ted, en se rasseyant après l'avoir salué. Elle est chez toi.  
_-_ Où ? demanda Sirius, fronçant les sourcils.  
_-_ Place Grimmaurd, lui répondit Ted. Avec votre elfe de maison. »

Sirius se tourna vers Regulus et l'interrogea du regard. « Il restait une base de polynectar, dans le sac de Severus, expliqua celui_-_ci. J'ai proposé à Andromeda de se substituer à notre mère.  
_-_ Et ?  
_-_ Il me faut un espion au Manoir des Malefoy. Je suis sûr que Lucius ne verra aucun inconvénient à accueillir Walburga chez lui.  
_-_ Tu es sérieux… ?  
_-_ Andromeda est parfaitement consciente des risques, intervint Ted. Je préfère ne pas trop m'attarder. Votre mère est chez nous, sans sa baguette et soigneusement enfermée, mais je n'aime pas trop laisser Nymphadora seule avec elle… Walburga a le don de la mettre en rogne !  
_-_ Nymphadora, c'est votre fille ? demanda Sirius.  
_-_ Oui. Walburga la trouve particulièrement mal élevée, ce que je prends pour un compliment… Cette femme est impossible !  
_-_ Je suis désolé que vous ayez à la supporter, compatit Sirius.  
_-_ C'est surtout difficile pour Nymphadora. Walburga passe son temps à la critiquer. Il faut vraiment que j'y aille…  
_-_ Merci Ted, lui dit Regulus.  
_-_ Je vous tiens au courant. »

XXXXXXX

Lucius scruta le visage de la vieille femme avec attention, dans l'espoir d'y trouver quelque chose qui aurait échappé à Croutpon Jr. Il aurait été ravi de le remettre à sa place en lui mettant sous le nez qu'il n'était pas si malin qu'il le pensait… Mais rien. Walburga Black était égale à elle_-_même, pincée, revêche, hautaine.

« Oser me faire cela à moi… ! marmonnait_-_elle. Encore un peu de thé, Kreattur ! J'ignore où est Sirius.  
_-_ Et Regulus ? demanda Lucius.  
_-_ Regulus ? Regulus est… » Elle n'alla pas plus loin, pinçant les lèvres avec dégoût. Lucius posa soigneusement sa tasse sur sa soucoupe. Il n'obtiendrait rien d'elle en allant dans ce sens.

« Comment va Narcissa ? demanda Walburga.  
_-_ Elle est inquiète… La santé de notre fils la préoccupe beaucoup.  
_-_ Pauvre enfant… soupira la vieille femme. Je sais ce que c'est, que de perdre un enfant…  
_-_ Drago ira mieux très bientôt », décréta Lucius, frissonnant malgré lui. Il aurait aimé en être aussi certain. Mais il était hors de question que Mrs Black soit consciente de ses doutes. Il plaqua sur son visage un sourire de circonstance, poli et plein d'assurance.

Walburga se redressa dans son fauteuil. Elle paraissait soucieuse, et Lucius se demanda si c'était à cause de Narcissa et Drago, ou si autre chose la tracassait.

« C'est très aimable à vous d'être venu me voir, Lucius, dit_-_elle.  
_-_ Vous avez dû passer des moments bien pénibles, avec les Aurors…  
_-_ Ces hommes n'ont aucune éducation ! Des rustres… Et… » Elle noua ses doigts osseux sur ses genoux. « Oui ? fit Lucius.  
_-_ J'avoue que je ne suis pas très rassurée à l'idée qu'ils pourraient revenir ici, et m'emmener une nouvelle fois… Si mon Regulus avait été là, jamais il ne les aurait laissés faire cela !  
_-_ Je suis persuadé que vous ne craignez rien.  
_-_ Je ne suis qu'une vieille femme… Kreattur m'aide bien, évidemment, mais ce n'est qu'un elfe de maison… »

Lucius fronça les sourcils. La vieille femme paraissait désemparée. Et cela était parfaitement naturel, après ce qu'elle avait vécu ces dernières heures. Peut_-_être était_-_ce là une occasion de se rapprocher d'elle ? Peut_-_être que s'il parvenait à gagner sa confiance, il arriverait alors à la persuader de mettre Kreattur à son service à lui…

Et il en apprendrait peut_-_être plus sur ce médaillon…

« Je peux vous proposer de venir vous installer chez nous, dit_-_il. Le temps que vous soyez suffisamment rassurée pour revenir ici. Ou jusqu'à l'arrestation de Sirius.  
_-_ Vraiment… ?  
_-_ Narcissa serait ravie de vous avoir à ses côtés.  
_-_ Et je pourrais m'occuper de Drago… » dit la vieille femme, l'air soulagée.

Lucius acquiesça d'un signe de tête. Voilà qui arrangeait parfaitement ses affaires...

XXXXXXX

« Il faut absolument que je vois le Professeur Dumbledore ! insista l'Inspecteur McPherson.  
_-_ Je vous l'ai dit, fit le professeur McGonagall, avec une pointe d'impatience dans la voix, il a quitté Poudlard tout à l'heure. Et je ne sais pas où le joindre.  
_-_ Mais c'est d'un importance capitale ! Il s'agit de Harry ! »

McGonagall passa de l'exaspération à l'inquiétude en une fraction de seconde. Enfin, songea McPherson, le message passait…

« Nous avons des nouvelles, concernant Harry Potter et Remus Lupin, appuya_-_t_-_il. Et pour cela, nous avons besoin du Professeur…  
_-_ Je comprends… Mais je suis navrée, je ne peux rien pour vous. Le Professeur est parti pour régler une affaire particulièrement urgente…  
_-_ Plus urgente que récupérer l'enfant ?! s'exclama McPherson, sentant sa propre patience s'effriter.  
_-_ Expliquez_-_moi, Inspecteur », proposa McGonagall.

McPherson survola du regard le hall désert de l'école, avant de le poser sur la vieille femme devant lui. McGonagall, le bras droit du professeur Dumbledore… Elle était certainement digne de confiance…

« Remus Lupin accepte de se rendre. A la condition que ce soit Albus Dumbledore qui se charge de récupérer l'enfant. Lui et lui seul.  
_-_ Je vois… murmura la vieille femme.  
_-_ La rencontre est censée avoir lieu dans moins d'une heure, maintenant. Il est impératif que je puisse joindre Dumbledore ! Il doit venir avec moi au lieu décidé par Remus Lupin.  
_-_ Mais je ne sais pas où le joindre ! soupira McGonagall.  
_-_ Sera_-_t_-_il bientôt de retour ?  
_-_ Pas avant que l'heure de votre rendez_-_vous avec Lupin ne soit passée, j'en ai peur…  
_-_ Alors c'est fichu… murmura McPherson, se passant une main dans les cheveux. Si Lupin ne voit pas Dumbledore au rendez_-_vous, il partira sans nous remettre l'enfant. »

Il jouait décidément de malchance…

« Pas certain… dit le Professeur McGonagall. Remus a confiance en moi également. Si je viens avec vous, alors peut_-_être qu'il acceptera de me confier Harry. »


	26. Chapitre 26

Chapitre 26

Andromeda se pencha sur son neveu, le cœur serré par l'inquiétude et la pitié. L'enfant était inconscient. On aurait presque pu croire qu'il dormait, mais sa respiration était bien trop ténue. A peine un souffle.

« Et il est dans cet état depuis combien de temps ? demanda Andromeda à Narcissa.  
_-_ Au début, cela ne paraissait pas bien grave, répondit celle_-_ci d'une voix qu'elle maîtrisait tant bien que mal. Une mauvaise grippe. Mais ça a empiré… Voilà deux semaines qu'il ne peut plus se lever. Et il n'ouvre plus les yeux depuis cinq jours… »

Elle inspira un grand coup, comme pour évacuer les sanglots qui menaçaient de l'étrangler.

Andromeda n'avait plus revu sa sœur depuis son mariage avec Ted. Et elle avait vraiment appréhendé le moment où elle se trouverait face à elle, tandis qu'elle accompagnait Lucius au Manoir des Malefoy. Mais c'était pire, en un sens, que ce qu'elle avait pu imaginer. Jamais elle n'aurait pensé voir sa sœur si dévastée par le chagrin. Narcissa, la parfaite Narcissa, qui savait si bien se contrôler, qui savait toujours si merveilleusement préserver les apparences… Un moment, Andromeda avait même été tentée d'abattre son masque, de lui révéler qu'elle n'était pas la tante Walburga, mais sa sœur. Et qu'elle était profondément désolée pour elle. Puis, elle avait repensé à Regulus, et elle s'était appliquée à jouer son rôle.

Après tout, elle pouvait aussi réconforter sa sœur sous son déguisement. Narcissa semblait, très curieusement, vraiment attachée à sa vieille tante…

« Et les guérisseurs, que disent_-_ils ?  
_-_ Lucius ne veut pas les laisser approcher de Drago.  
_-_ Oh. Et comment pense_-_t_-_il que son fils se rétablira, sans personne pour le soigner ?  
_-_ Ce n'est pas une maladie. Pas vraiment. C'est à cause de… »

Elle ne poursuivit pas et lança un coup d'œil furtif autour d'elle, comme si elle craignait d'avoir déjà trop parlé.

« Si ton fils est en lien avec quelque chose qui lui fait du mal, dit Andromeda, pesant ses mots, alors, il faut trouver quel est ce lien. Et le rompre.  
_-_ Nous avons cherché, Lucius et moi ! répondit Narcissa, fondant finalement en larmes. Nous ne savons pas comment _il_ utilise notre fils ! C'est comme si… comme s'il drainait sa force vitale… »

Andromeda caressa le front de Drago d'un air pensif. Le pseudo Maître des Ténèbres qui se terrait dans la maison utilisait donc l'enfant comme source d'énergie. Si elle pouvait trouver par quel moyen ce transfert s'effectuait, alors elle serait en mesure d'aider sa sœur. Et Regulus par la même occasion.

XXXXXXX

Remus avait soigneusement choisi le lieu du rendez_-_vous. Il connaissait parfaitement bien ce parc moldu, il en avait assuré l'entretien en tant que jardinier. Et il savait que personne ne viendrait les chercher dans la cabane à outils, réduit minuscule près de la grille qui en clôturait l'entrée.

Il avait installé Harry sur les caisses qui lui servaient à ranger le petit outillage, dans une autre vie, et surveillait les allées et venues entre deux planches que le temps avait disjointes.

Il se sentait un tout petit peu mieux. Les médicaments moldus avaient fait leur effet, et même s'il avait toujours de la fièvre, celle_-_ci était moins élevée. Mais il avait toujours mal.

_Dans moins d'une heure, tout sera fini_, se dit_-_il pour se redonner du courage. _Dumbledore s'occupera de Harry, je n'aurai plus à me faire du soucis pour lui._

Il se tendit brusquement. Un groupe important de personnes approchait du parc. Des hommes de la police londonienne. Des Aurors déguisés ? Il colla un peu plus son œil à la fente, en vain.

« On va bientôt sortir ? demanda Harry.  
_-_ Oui, bientôt. Ils arrivent, je crois. »

Le manque de visibilité le frustrait. Il devait absolument être sûr de ce qui l'attendrait, lorsqu'il sortirait de sa cachette. Pas question de réitérer le fiasco de Poudlard ! Il sortit sa baguette et lança un sort pour voir à travers la cloison. Le résultat fut plutôt décevant : il avait l'impression de voir le parc au travers d'une vitre embuée.

Décidément, il était grand temps qu'il mette un terme à tout cela. Bientôt, il serait incapable d'utiliser sa baguette, tant il s'affaiblissait !

Les policiers commençaient à évacuer le parc. Au milieu d'eux, Remus reconnut l'Inspecteur McPherson.

Sirius avait toujours dit que ce type_-_là exécrait tellement les Mangemorts qu'il était prêt à tous les excès de zèle pour les mettre hors d'état de nuire. Lui_-_même avait fait l'expérience de sa ténacité. Remus ne pouvait qu'espérer qu'il n'était pas passé dans l'autre camp… Il n'avait aucune garantie, cependant. Tout ce qu'il pouvait espérer, c'était que McPherson ait effectivement caché le lieu du rendez_-_vous à Croupton. Remus n'avait aucune confiance en Croupton. Il avait été poussé à ce poste par Lucius Malefoy, cela ne pouvait certainement rien signifier de bon.

Et il comptait sur Dumbledore.

Mais il avait beau regarder de tous ses yeux, il ne voyait nulle part le vieux professeur.

Peut_-_être McPherson n'était_-_il absolument pas fiable, en fin de compte ? Peut_-_être même cette histoire de réhabilitation de son nom n'était qu'un piège grossier pour l'attirer au Ministère et lui reprendre Harry ?

Toutes ces questions sans réponses le torturaient plus sûrement que les blessures causées par Greyback. Parce que là, il n'était plus question de sa seule sécurité, il en allait aussi de celle de Harry.

XXXXXXX

La surveillance avait été doublée, devant la porte de Severus Rogue. Mais cela ne surprit pas Rita. Elle s'en voulait un peu, maintenant, de s'être révélée à Narcissa, et pas seulement parce que cela la mettait un peu plus en danger. En parlant comme elle l'avait fait, elle avait révélé sans ambiguïté à quel camp elle appartenait. Et que ce camp, ce n'était pas celui des Malefoy.

Elle ne pourrait plus manœuvrer avec Lucius, désormais.

Il lui fallait donc agir. Ce qu'elle avait appris allait peut_-_être intéresser Rogue. Après tout, cet affreux bonhomme paraissait pas mal versé, question magie noire. Et si, tous les deux, ils parvenaient à détruire cette chose qui passait pour Celui_-_dont_-_on_-_doit_-_taire_-_le_-_nom…

Elle se faufila entre le mur et les hommes devant la porte, longeant la plinthe. Elle sentait peser sur elle les sorts d'anti_-_dissimulation censés la révéler au grand jour, et elle rit intérieurement. Personne ne songeait à se garantir des insectes et autres vermines qui grouillaient dans les maisons… Et comme elle l'avait fait la première fois, elle se glissa sous la porte.

Severus Rogue n'avait pas bougé. Il paraissait amorphe, vide de sa propre substance. Une vision particulièrement désagréable. Elle approcha au plus près de lui avant de reprendre sa forme humaine. Il l'accueillit sans surprise, presque comme s'il s'attendait à la voir apparaître devant lui à tout moment.

« Vous savez qu'ils risquent d'entrer ici à tout moment ? lui murmura_-_t_-_il.  
_-_ Il faut que je vous parle !  
_-_ Vous avez trouvé quelque chose d'intéressant ?  
_-_ J'ai surpris une conversation entre Narcissa et Walburga Black.  
_-_ Mrs Black est ici ?!  
_-_ Elle était dans la chambre de Drago. Narcissa lui a dit que son fils n'était pas malade, qu'une… chose… drainait son énergie vitale.  
_-_ Intéressant… fit Rogue, l'air soudainement beaucoup plus vivant.  
_-_ Vous pensez que cette chose qui se fait passer pour Vous_-_Savez_-_Qui utilise le gamin pour exister ? »

Rogue tapota ses lèvres minces de l'index qui lui restait d'un air pensif. Rita devinait qu'elle venait de lui ouvrir tout un champ de perspectives intéressantes.

« Un Seigneur des Ténèbres qui serait dépendant d'une source de magie pour exister… murmura_-_t_-_il. Le sort qui devait tuer le petit Potter ne l'a pas anéanti…  
_-_ A cause des horcruxes, ajouta Rita, s'asseyant à ses côtés.  
_-_ Oui. Des morceaux d'âme… Et… Regulus a dit qu'il y en avait un ici…  
_-_ Quoi ?  
_-_ Regulus a dit que Malefoy possédait un horcruxe !  
_-_ Vous croyez que c'est cela ? demanda Rita, passablement excitée, elle_-_aussi. Qu'un horcruxe s'est… réveillé ?  
_-_ Je ne sais pas. Je ne suis pas un expert en horcruxe ! Mais à ce qu'il me semblait… Ce qu'il m'a semblé, quand j'ai détruit le médaillon… c'est que ces morceaux d'âme sont _inertes_.  
_-_ Pourtant, cette chose que vous avez vue bougeait, non ?  
_-_ Elle me semblait avoir sa volonté propre. Elle a tenté de faire valoir sa volonté contre celle de Lucius.  
_-_ Alors ce n'est pas à cause d'un horcruxe ? demanda Rita, déçue.  
_-_ Peut_-_être qu'il y a de cela quand même. Si le morceau d'âme a été placé dans un objet magique particulier… Un objet que Drago aurait utilisé… Ou si le morceau d'âme avait trouvé une autre enveloppe que l'objet censé le contenir…  
_-_ Le morceau d'âme serait entré en Drago, et il utiliserait sa magie pour se créer une substance extérieure à lui ? »

Rogue la regarda avec surprise, et une répugnance évidente.

« Quoi ?! fit Rita. C'est une bonne idée, non ?! Ce ne serait pas possible ?  
_-_ Je ne pense pas qu'on puisse être possédé par un morceau d'âme emprisonné dans un horcruxe ! trancha Severus. _Ça _n'a pas de volonté propre, pas de personnalité.  
_-_ Vous avez mieux à proposer ? lança Rita d'un air de défi.  
_-_ Je pense que ça tient plutôt à la nature de l'horcruxe. Regulus a parlé d'un journal.  
_-_ Du genre journal intime ?  
_-_ Quelque chose qui aurait contenu plus que le morceau d'âme de Vous_-_Savez_-_Qui. Quelque chose qui aurait contenu ses souvenirs, les traits marquants de sa personnalité.  
_-_ Et Drago ? Pourquoi lui ?  
_-_ Pour une raison que je ne m'explique pas, il semblerait que ce soit lui qui ait généré le phénomène… Il est la source d'énergie qui alimente l'horcruxe. »

XXXXXXX

Andromeda leva les yeux vers la porte du salon, alors que celle_-_ci s'ouvrait sur Lucius. Après l'avoir déposée chez lui, celui_-_ci était aussitôt reparti pour le Ministère, ils n'avaient pas échangé plus de deux mots. Mais elle se doutait qu'il ne l'avait pas invitée chez lui sans une bonne raison. Et elle allait savoir laquelle dans quelques minutes.

« Etes_-_vous bien installée, Mrs Black ? La chambre vous convient_-_elle ?  
_-_ Parfaitement, Lucius. J'ai vu votre fils… Le pauvre enfant !  
_-_ Mmmh… Oui… Nous nous en occupons, bien évidemment. Et d'ailleurs… »

Lucius traversa le salon et s'assit sur le divan face à elle. Il était nerveux.

« Je pense que vous pouvez nous aider, Mrs Black. Vous pouvez aider Drago à aller mieux.  
_-_ C'est vrai ? »

Lucius joignit ses mains, comme pour une prière. Andromeda sentit son cœur battre un peu plus vite.

« Votre fils Regulus… Il était entré en possession d'un médaillon. Un objet magique très important.  
_-_ Un médaillon ?  
_-_ Oui. Il nous faut absolument ce médaillon, comprenez_-_vous ?  
_-_ Pour soigner Drago ?  
_-_ … Oui… Vous a_-_t_-_il parlé d'un médaillon ? L'auriez_-_vous vu, par hasard, dans ses affaires ?  
_-_ Cela ne me dit rien.  
_-_ Et votre Elfe de Maison ? Pouvez_-_vous l'appeler et lui demander si Regulus lui aurait confié ce médaillon ? »

_Kreattur sait quelque chose_, pensa aussitôt Andromeda. _Et Lucius le sait_. Comment expliquer, autrement, que Lucius ait seulement songé à Kreattur ?

Elle allait devoir être extrêmement prudente, en interrogeant l'Elfe… « Kreattur !  
_-_ Oui, Maîtresse, fit celui_-_ci, apparaissant aussitôt.  
_-_ Regulus t'aurait_-_il confié un médaillon ? »

L'Elfe la regarda de ses yeux énormes, visiblement perturbé par la question.

« Sais_-_tu où est ce médaillon ? » insista Lucius, plutôt rudement. Il ne fallait pas que Kreattur réponde à Lucius, de cela, Andromeda était persuadée. Elle accrocha le regard perdu de l'elfe. « Si Regulus t'a confié un médaillon, tu peux me le dire, lui confirma_-_t_-_elle.  
_-_ Oui, Maître Regulus voulait qu'il soit en sûreté… répondit Kreattur, hésitant. Personne ne devait savoir…  
_-_ Tu vas le donner à ta maîtresse, pourtant, n'est_-_ce pas ? coupa Lucius.  
_-_ Non… murmura Kreattur.  
_-_ Comment, non ?! fit Lucius. Telle est la volonté de ta _Maîtresse_ ! Tu n'oserais pas aller contre elle ?!  
_-_ Lucius… Kreattur est un bon elfe de maison, il a toujours été dévoué à Regulus.  
_-_ Regulus est… ! » commença Lucius.

Il ne finit pas sa phrase. Qu'allait_-_il dire ? Qu'il était un traître ? Qu'il ne méritait plus d'appartenir à la noble famille des Black ? Le genre de sottises qu'Andromeda elle_-_même avait dû essuyer en choisissant Ted… Elle en avait presque la nausée.

Kreattur était complètement perdu. Il avait accepté de la suivre chez les Malefoy, évidemment, puisqu'elle était une Black. Mais elle n'était pas Walburga… Elle lui avait dit que Regulus attendait de lui qu'il lui obéisse comme à sa mère, mais elle savait que c'était difficile, pour l'elfe.

« Nous allons retourner Place Grimmaurd, lui dit_-_elle. Et tu vas me donner le médaillon de Regulus. »

Kreattur hésita, avant d'acquiescer d'un signe de tête.

XXXXXXX

Il n'y avait toujours aucun signe de Dumbledore… Par contre, il y avait de plus en plus d'Aurors. Remus n'aimait pas du tout ce qu'il voyait.

« Remus… murmura Harry.  
_-_ Chut, Harry. Il ne faut pas qu'on nous entende.  
_-_ Ils sont méchants ?  
_-_ Je ne sais pas. J'espère que non… »

L'enfant était particulièrement nerveux. Il s'accrochait à sa jambe avec une force qui en disait long sur sa crainte de ce qui allait arriver. Et Remus ne se sentait pas plus confiant.

Encore cinq minutes, et si Dumbledore ne venait toujours pas, il s'enfuirait avec Harry par l'ouverture qu'il s'était ménagée sur le côté de son abri.

Ce ne fut pas Dumbledore, mais le Professeur McGonagall, qui fit son apparition dans le parc, moins de deux minutes plus tard. Remus se sentit brusquement apaisé. Remus savait qu'il pouvait avoir toute confiance en elle. Elle était le bras droit de Dumbledore, elle avait été sa directrice de maison à Poudlard. Elle avait protégé son plus honteux secret pendant les sept années où il avait été sous sa responsabilité. Elle avait de l'estime pour lui, il le savait.

Et elle ne voulait certainement pas de mal à Harry.

Il posa une main sur l'épaule de l'enfant et l'étreignit.

Oui, Harry serait en sécurité avec McGonagall. A condition que cette femme, près de McPherson, soit bien le professeur et pas un leurre…

XXXXXXX

Regulus et Sirius sursautèrent, alors que Kreattur et Walburga se matérialisaient subitement au milieu de leur cuisine. Stupéfaits, ils les dévisagèrent, tandis qu'Isabelle ravalait un cri d'effroi.

« Regulus, il faut que je te parle ! Oh, bonjour, Sirius ! fit la vieille femme, lui adressant un sourire.  
_-_ Andromeda ? fit Sirius, se souvenant subitement de ce qu'avait dit Ted Tonks.  
_-_ Oui, c'est moi.  
_-_ Il y a un problème ? demanda aussitôt Regulus.  
_-_ Lucius veut un médaillon. Il dit que tu as confié un médaillon à Kreattur.  
_-_ Qu'est_-_ce que je dois faire, Maître, geignit l'Elfe. Le médaillon est tout cassé, maintenant…  
_-_ Flûte… murmura Regulus.  
_-_ Comment sait_-_il, pour le médaillon ? demanda Sirius.  
_-_ Je suppose que Rita ou Severus lui en ont parlé.  
_-_ Il y a pas mal d'hommes qui circulent dans les couloirs du Manoir, intervint Andromeda. Ils semblent tous sur le qui_-_vive.  
_-_ Et lui, Voldemort, tu l'as vu ? demanda Sirius.  
_-_ Non, répondit Andromeda, réprimant un frisson. Mais j'ai vu Drago. Il est mourant. Et Narcissa, complètement désespérée… Elle pense que Vous_-_Savez_-_Qui se sert de lui. »

Les deux frères échangèrent un regard.

« Il faut faire quelque chose… murmura Andromeda. Drago est mon neveu, je ne veux pas qu'il… » Elle ne finit pas sa phrase, troublée.

« Le médaillon ne lui sera d'aucun secours, dit Regulus. Et si Lucius sait qu'il a été détruit… Il pourrait décider qu'il n'est plus nécessaire de garder Severus en vie… »

Il y eut un silence, rompu par le grincement de la porte d'entrée. « Finn ? fit la voix de Mondingus.  
_-_ Dans la cuisine ! » répondit Sirius. Mondingus les rejoignit, apparemment très content de lui_-_même. « Mission accomplie, dit_-_il aux deux frères.  
_-_ Une bonne chose de faite… soupira Regulus.  
_-_ Qui est_-_ce ? demanda Mondingus, désignant les nouveaux_-_venus.  
_-_ Notre cousine et notre Elfe de Maison, dit Sirius.  
_-_ Votre cousine… ?  
_-_ Elle est déguisée, expliqua Isabelle.  
_-_ Ah.  
_-_ Qu'a dit Dumbledore ? demanda Sirius.  
_-_ Qu'il allait la détruire tout de suite.  
_-_ Très bien.  
_-_ Le médaillon, Regulus ! reprit Andromeda, insistante.  
_-_ Je ne sais pas quoi te dire, Andromeda ! soupira le jeune homme. Il n'y a plus de médaillon…  
_-_ Si je reviens sans, comment je l'expliquerai à Lucius ?!  
_-_ De quel médaillon vous voulez parler ? interrompit Mondingus.  
_-_ Un objet que veut Lucius Malefoy, mais que nous avons sérieusement abîmé, expliqua Sirius succinctement.  
_-_ Oh, si ce n'est que ça, je peux peut_-_être vous aider ! » fit Mondingus.

Sirius croisa le regard de Regulus. Contre toute attente, il semblait que Mondingus soit bel et bien fiable. Pouvait_-_il vraiment les aider une fois de plus ?

« Pour ce qui est de faire des faux, j'ai pas mon pareil ! insista Mondingus, sentant leur réticence. Je peux faire une copie très réaliste de votre médaillon, vous savez…  
_-_ Pas de ce médaillon_-_là, répondit Regulus. La chose qu'il renfermait a heureusement été détruite, et il n'y a aucun moyen pour faire croire qu'elle y soit encore.  
_-_ Mais cela nous permettrait sans doute de gagner du temps, songea Sirius à voix haute. Et cela protègera Andromeda et Kreattur.  
_-_ Oui, sans doute, murmura Regulus, songeur. Kreattur ? Tu veux bien m'amener le médaillon ? »

L'Elfe disparut immédiatement. Et le voyant faire, Sirius sentit son cœur frémir. Evidemment, c'était tellement simple !

« L'enfant est donc vraiment mal en point ? demanda Isabelle.  
_-_ Oui. Il n'est plus capable de s'alimenter seul, il est inconscient depuis plusieurs jours, expliqua Andromeda.  
_-_ Il faudrait que je le vois. »

Tous se tournèrent vers la jeune femme, surpris. Mais celle_-_ci leur renvoya leurs regards avec une détermination non feinte.

« Je suis une bonne guérisseuse, dit_-_elle. Je peux peut_-_être faire quelque chose pour lui !  
_-_ Tu as entendu Andromeda, Isabelle, contra Regulus doucement. Il n'est pas malade. Il est vampirisé par cette chose qui prétend être Voldemort.  
_-_ Et tu crois que je n'ai jamais eu à faire avec ce genre de phénomène ?! s'exclama la jeune femme. Je ne le guérirai sans doute pas, mais je peux faire en sorte que le processus qui le tue soit considérablement ralenti !  
_-_ Vraiment ? murmura Andromeda.  
_-_ Cela ne coûte rien d'essayer !  
_-_ Comment, « cela ne coûte rien d'essayer » ?! s'exclama Regulus. Et comment comptes_-_tu te rendre au chevet de Drago ?!  
_-_ Il suffirait que je prenne la place d'Andromeda…  
_-_ Il n'en est pas question ! trancha Regulus.  
_-_ Je peux le faire ! Vraiment ! Je prends sa place juste le temps de voir si je peux aider le petit… Kreattur me ramènera ici au moindre signe d'alerte ! »

Regulus ne répondit pas. Andromeda serrait ses mains l'une contre l'autre, à la fois troublée et séduite par la suggestion.

« Je vais le faire, déclara Isabelle, déterminée. Que cela te plaise ou non, Regulus ! »

Le silence pesant qui s'ensuivit fut brisé par le retour de Kreattur. Celui_-_ci tendit le médaillon à Regulus. « Donne_-_le à Mondingus », lui dit celui_-_ci, morose.

Mondingus le saisit et l'examina d'un œil d'expert. « C'est un bijou assez exceptionnel… remarqua_-_t_-_il.  
_-_ Et encore, tu n'as pas vu de quoi il était capable… dit Sirius. Tu peux en faire une copie ?  
_-_ Je pense.  
_-_ Combien de temps cela te prendra_-_t_-_il ?  
_-_ Une demi_-_journée si tu veux un vrai bon boulot.  
_-_ C'est trop long. Andromeda ne pourra pas s'absenter aussi longtemps sans attirer les soupçons de Lucius.  
_-_ Je peux faire une copie en une demi_-_heure si tu préfères, mais ce ne sera pas exceptionnel !  
_-_ Peu importe ! De toute façon, je doute que Lucius sache vraiment à quoi ressemble ce fichu médaillon, coupa Regulus. Alors ? Tu peux le faire ? »

Mondingus fit oui d'un air absent, déjà absorbé par la tâche qui l'attendait. Il quitta la cuisine sans un mot. Sirius se tourna vers Kreattur.

« Maintenant, Kreattur, si tu veux bien… J'ai un immense service à te demander. Retrouve_-_moi Harry. »


	27. Chapitre 27

Chapitre 27

McPherson se sentait de plus en plus nerveux. L'heure du rendez_-_vous était passée de presque dix minutes, et Lupin n'était toujours pas là.

Il avait pris toutes les précautions pour que la rencontre se passe dans les meilleures conditions. Il avait demandé aux policiers Moldus de fermer le parc, avant de répartir la dizaine d'Aurors qu'il avait sélectionnés dans le périmètre. En s'assurant de les garder à bonne distance du Professeur McGonagall et de lui_-_même.

Et cette fois_-_ci, il avait fait en sorte que rien ni personne ne puisse entrer ou sortir de la zone du rendez_-_vous. Il restait persuadé que Sirius Black et les autres se trouvaient bien Place Grimmaurd, et qu'ils étaient simplement parvenus à s'enfuir grâce à l'Elfe de Maison. Il n'allait pas faire la même erreur deux fois.

« Il se méfie… murmura le Professeur McGonagall à ses côtés.  
_-_ Vous aviez dit qu'il avait confiance en vous ! remarqua McPherson, avec un brin d'exaspération dans la voix.  
_-_ Oui, mais ce n'est peut_-_être pas suffisant ! Après ce qui lui est arrivé devant Poudlard, on ne peut que le comprendre ! »

McPherson ne pouvait pas vraiment lui donner tort. Mais comment faire… ?

« Il y a beaucoup d'Aurors… murmura le Professeur McGonagall.  
_-_ Pour la sécurité de l'enfant ! J'ai fait mon possible pour que rien ne filtre concernant le lieu du rendez_-_vous, mais si les Mangemorts ont infiltré le Ministère… Peut_-_être sont_-_ils déjà au courant et prêts à attaquer !  
_-_ Je comprends. Mais je ne suis pas sûre que cela rassure beaucoup Remus. »

Il était hors de question de se séparer des Aurors. Mais il devait bien songer à quelque chose pour débloquer la situation…

« D'accord. Je vais leur demander de me remettre leurs baguettes. Nous deux serons les seuls à être armés. »

XXXXXXX

Sirius faisait les cent pas dans la cuisine, pris d'un mélange d'excitation, d'impatience et d'angoisse. Maintenant qu'il était à deux doigts de retrouver Harry et Remus, chaque minute passée était une vraie torture. Il n'arrivait même pas à se sentir concerné par la discussion animée qui opposait son frère et Isabelle. Celui_-_ci enchaînait argument après argument pour tenter de la détourner de son projet, avec pour seule conséquence de la raffermir dans sa décision.

Peut_-_être aurait_-_il dû s'intéresser à la question, peser le pour et le contre et soutenir l'une ou l'autre des parties… Mais tout ce qu'il avait en tête, c'était Harry et Remus.

« Kreattur retrouvera certainement Harry, lui dit Andromeda, le retenant par le bras alors qu'il passait devant elle.  
_-_ Oui. Je l'espère, en tous cas. »

Il s'assit près de sa cousine et se passa la main dans les cheveux.

XXXXXXX

Incrédule, Remus vit McPherson entasser les baguettes des Aurors devant McGonagall et lui. Il avait désarmé ses propres hommes…

C'était évidemment rassurant, mais Remus avait remarqué que l'Inspecteur avait toujours la sienne, ainsi que le Professeur McGonagall. En admettant que ce soit vraiment elle. Mais comment en être sûr à cent pour cent ?

_McPherson a l'air de vouloir faire en sorte de garantir notre sécurité…_ songea Remus. _Il faut au moins lui reconnaître cela…_

« Remus ?! »

Remus sursauta, avant d'identifier la voix de McGonagall. Celle_-_ci l'appelait, tournant sur elle_-_même dans l'espoir de le voir arriver. « Je vous en prie, Remus, disait_-_elle. Je vous promets que rien n'arrivera à Harry ! Le Professeur Dumbledore a dû quitter Poudlard, mais je prendrai soin de lui jusqu'à son retour…  
_-_ Montrez_-_vous, Lupin ! renchérit McPherson. Nous savons que vous êtes blessé, vous devez songer à la sécurité de l'enfant avant tout ! »

C'était vrai. Remus était parfaitement conscient que son état ne lui permettait pas de prendre soin de Harry correctement. Cela, en plus du fait qu'il devait se cacher des Mangemorts…

Il devait se décider.

« Allez, Harry, dit_-_il, tendant la main au petit garçon. On y va. »

XXXXXXX

Sirius sentit comme des briques lui tomber au fond de l'estomac lorsque Kreattur revint seul. Sa déception était à la hauteur de l'espérance qui l'avait nourri depuis qu'il avait envoyé l'Elfe à la recherche de Harry et Remus.

« Tu es tout seul ?! s'exclama_-_t_-_il, se levant de sa chaise.  
_-_ Je suis désolé, Maître… murmura l'Elfe, apparemment contrit.  
_-_ Tu ne les as pas trouvés ?  
_-_ Si… Mais je ne peux pas les approcher. C'est comme pour la maison… »

Sirius se passa une main tremblante sur le visage. Si Kreattur ne parvenait pas à approcher de Remus, cela ne pouvait dire qu'une chose : que celui_-_ci était sous les mesures anti_-_transplanage des Aurors.

« Mais tu les as vus, Kreattur ? insista_-_t_-_il.  
_-_ Ils sont dans un parc…  
_-_ Et ils ne sont pas seuls.  
_-_ Non. Il y a cet homme qui a arrêté ma Maîtresse…  
_-_ McPherson, dit Regulus, abandonnant sa discussion houleuse avec Isabelle. C'est bon signe ou pas ?  
_-_ Je ne sais pas…  
_-_ Le journal dit que Remus Lupin a été lavé de tous soupçons, intervint Isabelle. Peut_-_être qu'ils ont négocié quelque chose pour récupérer Harry ? »

Sirius n'aimait pas du tout cela. Peut_-_être, effectivement, que McPherson était disposé à croire Remus innocent. Il savait que le Professeur Dumbledore lui avait parlé. Mais cela ne signifiait pas que Remus et Harry étaient en sécurité avec lui…

« Il faut que j'y aille… murmura_-_t_-_il.  
_-_ Sirius ? fit Regulus, l'air inquiet.  
_-_ Il faut que j'y aille ! répéta Sirius plus fermement. Je dois m'assurer qu'ils ne sont pas en danger. Kreattur ? Conduis_-_moi jusqu'à eux. »

Et avant que Regulus n'ait pu avancer le moindre argument contre, il saisit la main de l'Elfe et la serra, déterminé.

XXXXXXX

Tous les Aurors étaient sur le qui_-_vive, McPherson en tête. Il avait la certitude que Lupin était là, quelque part, à les observer. Peut_-_être parviendrait_-_il à le débusquer de sa cachette, en utilisant sa baguette. Mais il ne tenait pas à l'effaroucher davantage. Non, il préférait jouer franc_-_jeu, et croiser les doigts pour que le Professeur McGonagall se soit montrée suffisamment rassurante.

« Là ! fit l'un de ses hommes. Il est là ! »

Il se tourna lentement. Effectivement, Remus Lupin s'était enfin montré. Il était d'une pâleur mortelle, vacillant sur ses jambes comme si le simple fait d'être debout était déjà une épreuve. Il tenait le petit Harry par la main. L'enfant les dévisageait tous avec de grands yeux plein d'effroi.

« Personne ne bouge ! ordonna McPherson à ses hommes. Très bien, Lupin. Personne ne vous fera de mal, vous avez été innocenté…  
_-_ Pourquoi Dumbledore n'est_-_il pas avec vous ? demanda Lupin, s'arrêtant à quelques mètres d'eux.  
_-_ Une affaire importante l'a obligé à quitter Poudlard, expliqua McGonagall, faisant un pas pour se poster près de l'Inspecteur. Je n'ai pas pu le joindre à temps…  
_-_ Je veux que Harry soit conduit immédiatement à Poudlard, dit Lupin. Pas au Ministère.  
_-_ Nous irons ensemble, si vous voulez bien avancer, Mr Lupin, répondit McPherson, s'efforçant d'adopter un ton apaisant.  
_-_ Non, répliqua Lupin. Professeur McGonagall ? Vous voulez bien approcher ?  
_-_ Evidemment, Remus, répondit la vieille femme. Restez où vous êtes, Inspecteur McPherson. »

Et elle avança en direction de Lupin.

McPherson se mit à respirer un peu plus aisément. Les choses se déroulaient plutôt bien, rien à voir avec le fiasco du 12, Place Grimmaurd. Et pourtant… Pourtant, quelque chose le dérangeait. Sans qu'il parvienne à savoir quoi. Un instinct puissant lui hurlait qu'il se passait quelque chose d'anormal. Ses doigts se crispèrent sur sa ceinture, à deux doigts de sa baguette. Non. Il devait se détendre, s'il ne voulait pas pousser Lupin à commettre une sottise.

« Tout ira bien, Remus, disait le Professeur McGonagall, tout en avançant. Nous allons conduire Harry à Poudlard, et Pomfresh vous donnera les premiers soins.  
_-_ C'est Greyback… murmura Lupin.  
_-_ Je sais, Remus. J'ai vu ce qui s'est passé, devant les grilles de Poudlard. Greyback a été arrêté, et conduit à Azkaban. »

La vieille femme n'était plus qu'à quelques pas de Lupin et de l'enfant.

Et d'un seul coup, le visage de Lupin se métamorphosa. Ses yeux s'agrandirent de stupeur, et il brandit sa baguette devant lui, d'un main qu'il s'efforçait de raffermir. Droit vers McPherson.

Automatiquement, l'Inspecteur tira sa propre baguette et la pointa vers Lupin, partagé entre l'incompréhension et la fureur.

XXXXXXX

Sirius apparut dans une ruelle moldue, sous les yeux d'une vieille femme stupéfaite, qui s'empressa de s'éloigner. Il tourna sur lui_-_même pour se repérer, mais ne vit que des immeubles plus ou moins délabrés.

« Où sont_-_ils ? demanda_-_t_-_il à Kreattur.  
_-_ Par là, répondit l'Elfe. Ils sont dans un jardin moldu.  
_-_ D'accord. Je vais y aller, toi, tu nous attends ici », ordonna Sirius.

Il aurait dû prendre la cape de James, réalisa_-_t_-_il, malheureusement trop tard. Il aurait pu s'approcher au plus près de Remus… Encore une fois, il avait agi dans la précipitation. Irrité contre lui_-_même, Sirius se transforma. S'il voulait entrer dans le parc à l'insu des Aurors, mieux valait prendre sa forme animagus…

XXXXXXX

« Lâchez votre baguette ! » s'écria McPherson à Lupin.

Remus ne bougea pas, cloué sur place par ce qu'il voyait se profiler derrière les Aurors, entre les arbres. Le ciel s'était singulièrement obscurci, également. Comment les Aurors ne le voyaient_-_ils pas ?!

« Reste près de moi, Harry, murmura_-_t_-_il à l'enfant, qui se blottit derrière sa jambe.  
_-_ Qu'est_-_ce que vous faites, Remus… ? demanda le Professeur McGonagall, l'air passablement inquiète. Baissez cette baguette avant que les Aurors se mettent à vous voir comme une menace !  
_-_ Professeur… Derrière… »

McGonagall se retourna, imitée dans son geste par McPherson.

Il y eut un moment de tension quasi palpable… Remus sentit ses cheveux se hérisser sur sa nuque, tandis qu'un froid intense le saisissait, plus brûlant que la fièvre qui le rongeait.

« Mais… C'est impossible ! » s'exclama McPherson, d'une voix blanche.

Deux Détraqueurs filaient droit sur le petit groupe.

XXXXXXX

Le chien s'immobilisa en vue de la grille. Il huma l'air, les oreilles plaquées, tous les sens aux aguets… Et ses poils se hérissèrent sur son échine. Son instinct lui hurlait de faire demi_-_tour. Parce qu'il ne voulait pas affronter ce qu'il y avait là_-_bas, devant lui.

Campé sur ses pattes, il lutta de toute sa volonté humaine pour ne pas s'enfuir. Remus était là, avec Harry. Il ne pouvait pas les laisser, il devait…

Le hurlement qui monta alors du parc précipita sa décision. Son ami était en danger, et Harry… Oubliant toute sa peur, il fila aussi vite qu'il le put vers les grilles soigneusement fermées du parc.

XXXXXXX

Le silence qui pesait sur le parc se rompit brusquement lorsque les Aurors prirent brusquement conscience de la menace qui fondait sur eux. Une menace qu'ils ne pouvaient même pas contrer, ils n'avaient plus leur baguette.

« Mais qu'est_-_ce que j'ai fait… ? » songea McPherson, le cœur battant.

Ses hommes rompaient déjà le demi_-_cercle sur lequel il les avait placés, à deux doigts de la panique. Il devait agir, vite, avant qu'une catastrophe se produise. Il leva sa baguette…

« Spero Patronum ! »

Le sort jaillit de derrière son épaule. Le Professeur McGonagall avait réagi une seconde avant lui.

Il vit le patronus foncer vers les arbres, droit sur les deux Détraqueurs qui glissaient vers les Aurors.

« Réagissez, McPherson ! le morigéna_-_t_-_elle. Vos hommes sont démunis ! »

Il joignit son propre patronus à celui du Professeur, tandis que les Aurors se ruaient vers lui, et le tas de baguette à ses pieds.

« Par là ! Un autre ! » s'exclama l'un d'eux, pointant le doigt sur la gauche de McPherson. L'Inspecteur fit face à la nouvelle menace, conscient qu'il était en train de perdre le contrôle de la situation. Ils étaient attaqués, et Harry était au beau milieu du champ de bataille.

Il jeta un coup d'œil vers l'enfant. Celui_-_ci était toujours collé à Lupin. Un Lupin dont la main tremblait, visiblement incapable de se servir de sa propre baguette.

« Professeur ! cria_-_t_-_il à McGonagall. Emmenez l'enfant !  
_-_ Il faut gagner la grille, dit la vieille femme, reculant pour se rapprocher de Lupin. De là, nous pourrons transplaner ! »

Les patronus perdaient de leur force, et les trois Détraqueurs, momentanément tenus à l'écart, resserrèrent leur cercle autour des Aurors.

« Prenez vos baguettes ! cria McPherson à ses hommes.  
_-_ Mais d'où sortent_-_ils ?! s'exclama l'un d'eux.  
_-_ Concentrez_-_vous sur les Détraqueurs ! » répliqua McPherson.

XXXXXXX

Sirius se faufila entre deux policiers moldus, passant complètement inaperçu. Leur attention était toute tournée vers le parc. Sirius espérait vivement qu'ils n'auraient pas dans l'idée de venir en aide à leurs collègues. Contre les Détraqueurs, ils n'avaient évidemment aucune chance.

Il poussa la grille du museau, dans l'espoir de l'ouvrir. En vain. Evidemment.

Il n'avait pas le choix, il devait reprendre forme humaine.

XXXXXXX

Le Professeur McGonagall prit Lupin par le bras et l'entraîna vers la sortie du parc, sa baguette prête à servir.

« Vite, il ne faut pas rester là, dit_-_elle. Harry ? Reste bien avec nous, d'accord ? »

Du coin de l'œil, elle vit les Aurors se regrouper. Ils avaient récupérer leurs baguettes et s'affairaient à repousser les Détraqueurs.

« Allons_-_y, ne nous attardons pas », ajouta_-_t_-_elle.

Ils avancèrent vers la grille, un peu trop lentement au goût de Minerva. Mais apparemment, Lupin était à bout de force.

Elle entendit un juron, derrière elle, suivit du grésillement d'un sort. Ce n'était pas bon signe… Elle tourna brièvement la tête pour vérifier que rien ne les menaçait directement. Elle n'eut que le temps d'apercevoir une baguette levée dans sa direction, avant de recevoir le sort de plein fouet.

XXXXXXX

Le Professeur McGonagall s'effondra sur le sol d'un seul coup. L'Inspecteur McPherson se tourna aussitôt vers l'endroit d'où avait jailli le sort. Juste à temps pour contrer le stupéfix qui fusait vers lui.

Il n'en revenait pas ! Lui qui s'était assuré que tout se passe dans les meilleures conditions possibles, voilà qu'il devait affronter à la fois des Détraqueurs et ses propres hommes !

Depuis quand Pepplewood avait_-_il rejoint le camp adverse ?!

Le traître fonçait déjà vers Lupin et Harry. Il devait s'interposer. Il se rua vers eux. Un sort lui effleura les cheveux, et il riposta à l'aveugle, par_-_dessus son épaule. Apparemment, Pepplewood n'était pas le seul à s'être retourné contre lui. McPherson sentit une bile amère lui emplir la bouche.

Non. Il n'avait pas le temps de s'apitoyer sur un tel gâchis. Il devait protéger l'enfant.

XXXXXXX

Remus se pencha sur le corps inerte du Professeur McGonagall, stupéfait. Elle respirait encore, constata_-_t_-_il avec soulagement.

« Remus… » fit Harry, le tirant par la manche, les yeux agrandis par la frayeur.

L'agresseur de McGonagall fonçait déjà dans leur direction. Remus dirigea sa baguette vers lui et tenta de lui lancer un stupéfix qui ne fut qu'une gerbe d'étincelles absolument inoffensives.

Il se redressa tant bien que mal. Il ne pouvait pas compter sur sa magie pour les protéger, Harry et lui. Il devait fuir.

McPherson se précipitait dans leur direction, lui_-_aussi. Mais l'un des Aurors le bombardait de sorts par_-_derrière. Combien de temps, avant qu'il soit mis hors d'état, lui_-_aussi ? Il ne pouvait pas compter sur lui. Comme devant les grilles de Poudlard, le plus sage était de s'enfuir, de mettre de la distance entre Harry et ceux qui voulaient l'enlever.

Il esquiva le sort lancé par le traître et couvrit Harry de ses bras pour le protéger. Un sort du bouclier conjuré par McPherson les enveloppa brièvement, et il en profita pour soulever l'enfant de terre et le serrer contre lui. Il reprit sa fuite vers la grille, à reculons.

XXXXXXX

L'apparition brutale de Sirius devant la grille du parc arracha des exclamations de surprise aux policiers. Ils dévisagèrent l'homme devant eux, absolument incrédules.

« Un conseil, leur dit Sirius, ouvrant la grille soigneusement fermée d'un coup de baguette, quoi qu'il se passe, n'intervenez pas ! Vous n'êtes pas de taille !  
_-_ Sirius Black… réalisa l'un des hommes. C'est Sirius Black ! »

Evidemment… Le Ministère avait alerté les Moldus contre lui. A contrecœur, il tourna sa baguette vers les policiers et leur lança un sort pour les immobiliser, avant d'entrer dans le parc.

Au pas de course, il se dirigea vers les cris et les bruits de lutte.

Là, il y était. Du regard, il embrassa la scène qu'il avait sous les yeux. Trois Détraqueurs tenus plus ou moins en respect par un petit groupe d'Aurors. McPherson qui courait dans sa direction, la baguette à la main, sous le tir nourri de l'un de ses hommes. Un autre, sur sa droite, qui bombardait… Remus.

Il leva sa propre baguette et lança un sort.

XXXXXXX

Surpris, Remus jeta un coup d'œil par_-_dessus son épaule. Et son cœur bondit dans sa poitrine, lorsqu'il vit Sirius à quelques mètres de lui.

Rien n'était perdu, il avait encore une chance de pouvoir prendre la fuite !

Harry toujours serré contre lui, il fit volter_-_face pour courir en direction de Sirius. Il ne vit pas la petite boule argentée que son ennemi le plus proche lança vers lui.

XXXXXXX

« Non !! » s'exclama McPherson, alors que la boule lancée par Pepplewood roulait entre les jambes de Lupin.

Il n'eut pas le temps de lancer le contre_-_sort. Un réseau dense d'éclairs rouges enveloppa aussitôt Lupin et l'enfant. Tous deux s'écroulèrent sur le sol, absolument inertes.

Il aurait dû le prévoir ! Pepplewood travaillait peut_-_être pour les Mangemorts, mais il n'en avait pas moins à sa disposition l'arsenal des Aurors !

Il n'était plus qu'à quelques pas de Lupin. Quelques pas et il pourrait les protéger, l'enfant et lui.

Il lança un sort à Pepplewood, dans l'espoir de le désarmer. Au même moment, il entendit un « attention » hurlé par Sirius Black. D'instinct, il bascula en avant, loupant sa cible du même coup. Le sort qui devait le toucher dans le dos lui frôla l'épaule et il grimaça sous l'effet de la douleur. Devant lui, il vit Sirius lever sa propre baguette. Il se tendit de tous ses muscles… Mais le sort passa bien au_-_dessus de sa tête, pour neutraliser son agresseur.

Un bref instant, il resta abasourdi. Sirius Black lui venait en aide. Au lieu de joindre ses forces à celles de Pepplewood, il venait de démontrer sans ambiguïté qu'ils étaient du même côté.

Dumbledore avait raison. Il s'était trompé sur toute la ligne, Sirius Black était innocent.

A genoux, il se traîna jusqu'à Lupin. Celui_-_ci était toujours assommé par le sort, tout comme l'enfant, qui avait glissé de ses bras. La priorité était de protéger l'enfant. Il l'attrapa par les épaules et l'attira à lui. Il ne pouvait pas transplaner. Il ne lui restait plus qu'à atteindre la grille.

« Black ! appela_-_t_-_il. Couvrez_-_moi ! »

Leurs regards se croisèrent. Et McPherson se souvint à quel point le regard de Sirius Black avait pu le hanter, pendant les jours qui avaient suivi son arrestation. Si seulement il avait pris le temps de l'écouter…

Un instant, Sirius sembla douter, comme si l'idée de laisser l'inspecteur s'occuper de mettre l'enfant à l'abri le répugnait. Mais finalement, il hocha la tête et pointa sa baguette sur Pepplewood, qui s'était réfugié derrière un arbre, d'où il les bombardait de sorts.

Abandonnant le corps inerte de Lupin derrière lui, McPherson se redressa brusquement et, serrant Harry contre lui, se mit à courir vers la grille.

Celle_-_ci était ouverte. Les policiers moldus censés en fermer l'accès avaient été stupéfixés. Sans doute l'œuvre de Sirius, songea_-_t_-_il.

Encore quelques pas, et il pourrait transplaner. N'importe où, mais en lieu sûr.

« Vous allez quelque part, Inspecteur ?! »

Avant qu'il ait eu le temps de réaliser, sa baguette lui sautait des mains, et trois hommes portant l'affreux masque des Mangemorts se jetaient sur lui.


	28. Chapitre 28

Chapitre 28

Mondingus fit une entrée quasi triomphale dans la cuisine, un large sourire sur les lèvres. Il tendit un petit plateau à Regulus, sur lequel était posée une réplique incroyablement exacte du médaillon de Serpentard.

« Tu es vraiment doué ! s'exclama Regulus, admiratif.  
_-_ N'est_-_ce pas !  
_-_ On dirait le vrai ! Sauf évidemment… »

Sauf, évidemment, que ce bijou_-_là n'avait pas l'aura malsaine de l'original. Mais Regulus doutait que Malefoy ferait la différence. Ce serait toujours un peu de temps de gagné…

Andromeda se saisit du bijou et l'examina brièvement.

« Donc, il faut que je donne cela à Lucius…  
_-_ Kreattur lui_-_même n'est pas censé savoir que c'est un faux. Je ne pense pas que Lucius vous croira responsable de l'échange. »

Regulus espérait sincèrement que tel serait bien le cas. Il ne voulait pas voir sa cousine courir de danger par sa faute.

« Je ferais mieux d'y aller tout de suite, dit Andromeda. Je me suis absentée assez longtemps. Plus je serai longue à revenir, plus Lucius risque de trouver cela suspect.  
_-_ Mais Kreattur est avec Sirius.  
_-_ Je vais l'appeler et lui demander de me déposer chez les Malefoy. Il pourra retourner auprès de Sirius dès que je serai là_-_bas.  
_-_ Et Lucius ne sera pas surpris par son absence ?  
_-_ Je lui dirai que je lui ai donné l'ordre de ranger la maison. Kreattur est censé être sous _mes_ ordres, pas les siens ! Même s'il m'accueille chez lui, cela ne signifie pas qu'il a tout pouvoir sur mon elfe de maison ! »

C'était juste. Mais Regulus n'aimait pas l'idée que Sirius soit privé de Kreattur au moment où il pouvait en avoir vraiment besoin.

« Juste un aller_-_retour ! dit Andromeda. Cela ne prendra que quelques minutes !  
_-_ Elle a raison, Finn, intervint Mondingus. Plus elle tarde, plus Malefoy risque de trouver le médaillon suspect ! »

Ils avaient raison. Mais Regulus ne parvenait pas à se décider. Devait_-_il vraiment laisser Sirius seul ? Non. Il inspira profondément. Il savait ce qu'il devait faire.

« Kreattur ? » L'elfe se matérialisa presque aussitôt. Regulus le scruta attentivement, sensible à sa nervosité.

« Est_-_ce que tout se passe bien, avec Sirius ?  
_-_ Je ne sais pas, avoua l'Elfe. Il m'a laissé derrière.  
_-_ Tu vas me conduire auprès de lui. Et ensuite, tu reviendras ici, pour emmener Andromeda chez les Malefoy. »

XXXXXXX

McPherson sentit son front se mouiller de sueur, tandis que le cercle des Mangemorts se resserrait autour de lui. Sa baguette avait sauté à deux bons mètres de lui. Hors de portée.

C'était fini. La partie était perdue.

« Donne_-_moi l'enfant ! » dit l'un des Mangemorts.

McPherson referma plus étroitement les bras sur le corps inerte de Harry. Qu'allait_-_il arriver à l'enfant ? A quelles atrocités allait_-_on le soumettre ? N'était_-_ce pas suffisant, d'avoir fait de lui un orphelin ?!

« Ne le touchez pas, bande de monstres ! » leur cracha_-_t_-_il au visage. Il abhorrait ces hommes, capables de s'en prendre à un enfant de deux ans sans éprouver de remords. S'il avait sa baguette, il… Mais il n'avait pas sa baguette. Il était là, désarmé, et rien ne les empêcherait de se saisir de Harry.

« Tu n'es pas en position de t'opposer à nous ! » ricana l'un des hommes, tendant les bras vers lui. McPherson réagit automatiquement. Il le repoussa de toutes ses forces. Le Mangemort chancela.

« Ça suffit ! s'exclama celui qui paraissait être le chef. Nous n'avons pas de temps à perdre ! Prenez_-_lui l'enfant ! »

Les Mangemorts se ruèrent sur l'inspecteur. Celui_-_ci lutta de toutes ses forces pour ne pas lâcher prise, mais un violent coup porté au milieu de son dos le laissa sans souffle, et il desserra son étreinte malgré lui. Deux paires de bras attrapèrent l'enfant, tandis qu'on le frappait dans les jambes pour le faire tomber.

Il se retrouva à genoux, impuissant. Les Mangemorts entraînaient Harry loin de lui, et il n'y pouvait absolument rien.

« Tu vois, ce n'était pas bien difficile ! ironisa le chef des Mangemorts.  
_-_ Finissons_-_en ! fit un autre, tendu. Il faut emmener l'enfant au plus vite.  
_-_ Exact ! »

Le Mangemort leva sa baguette. Et McPherson comprit que sa vie allait se terminer là.

XXXXXXX

Kingsley Shacklebolt constata avec soulagement que ses compagnons et lui_-_même avaient finalement réussi à cerner les trois Détraqueurs de leurs patronus. Cette menace_-_là, au moins, semblait circonscrite.

L'attaque les avait complètement pris au dépourvu. Bien sûr, Shacklebolt s'attendait un peu à ce que la rencontre avec Lupin ne se passe pas aussi bien qu'on aurait pu le souhaiter, mais il pensait plutôt affronter une armée de Mangemorts.

De Mangemorts, il ne semblait y en avoir que deux. Ou plutôt, deux de ses collègues semblaient avoir changé de camp. Il n'avait pas vu le Professeur McGonagall s'effondrer, mais il avait vu la réaction de l'Inspecteur McPherson. Pepplewood avait retourné sa veste. Ou plus vraisemblablement, il avait été soumis à l'imperium. Shacklebolt le connaissait un peu, et c'était l'explication la plus plausible.

Pepplewood semblait déterminé à enlever Harry Potter, malgré la défense farouche de McPherson. Combien de temps celui_-_ci allait_-_il résister ? Il l'ignorait. Mais il lui avait fallu d'abord s'assurer que les Détraqueurs n'étaient plus une menace avant de lui apporter son soutien.

Maintenant que les Détraqueurs étaient sous contrôle, il s'intéressa de plus près au reste du champ de bataille. McGonagall gisait toujours sur le sol, ainsi que Remus Lupin. McPherson était hors de vue. Sans doute était_-_il parvenu à éloigner Harry. Pourtant, on se battait toujours.

_Sirius Black…_

Kingsley n'était qu'à moitié surpris de le voir. Mais il lui fut particulièrement agréable de le voir se battre _contre _les Aurors dissidents. Ce qui signifiait sans ambiguïté qu'il avait eu raison de le croire innocent. Il n'aurait plus à se débattre avec ses questions d'ordre moral…

Black avait réussi à mettre KO l'un de ses deux adversaires, mais le second – Pepplewood – restait soigneusement hors de sa portée, caché derrière un arbre. Pire, il mettait Black en difficulté, celui_-_ci n'ayant d'autre protection que ses propres sorts de défense.

De là où il était, Kingsley pouvait le prendre à revers sans problème…

Lorsque Pepplewood s'effondra sous son sort, Black ouvrit des yeux stupéfaits, croisa le regard de Shacklebolt… Et fila directement en direction de la sortie du parc. Kingsley ne fit pas un geste pour le retenir, préférant s'assurer que les deux traîtres étaient bien hors d'état de nuire.

XXXXXXX

McPherson inspira profondément, les yeux braqués sur la baguette qui allait mettre fin à ses jours. Il ne flancherait pas. Il avait toujours été courageux.

« Expelliarmus ! »

Absolument incrédule, McPherson vit la baguette sauter des mains du Mangemort, qui poussa un juron et recula prestement. Quelqu'un venait de lui sauver la vie…

L'inspecteur réagit aussitôt. Il se précipita sur sa baguette, toujours à terre, et la braqua sur les Mangemorts… qui se dématérialisèrent avant même qu'il ait pu conjurer le moindre petit sort, emmenant Harry Potter avec eux.

Et alors, il entendit un hurlement, de rage pure, de réel désespoir. McPherson en eut la chair de poule, et le cœur serré. Derrière lui, Sirius Black était tombé à genoux, l'air absolument démoli. Il fixait l'endroit où les Mangemorts avaient transplané comme si cela avait le pouvoir de les faire revenir. Mais c'était fini. Harry était entre leurs mains.

XXXXXXX

Regulus se précipita dans la direction que lui avait indiquée Kreattur avant de repartir. Et il entendit le hurlement.

« Trop tard… pensa_-_t_-_il, confusément. J'arrive trop tard ! »

C'était la voix de son frère, il en était certain. Il accéléra le pas.

XXXXXXX

Le cauchemar recommençait. Comme lors de cette affreuse nuit d'Halloween, l'année précédente, où Sirius avait échoué à sauver ceux qu'il aimait. On lui avait enlevé Harry, il avait disparu sous ses yeux.

Non. Il ne pouvait pas se résigner aussi facilement. Lorsqu'il était arrivé à Godric's Hollow, James et Lily étaient morts, et il ne pouvait rien faire, si ce n'était les venger. Mais Harry, lui, était toujours vivant. Il devait le retrouver.

« Kreattur ! » appela_-_t_-_il.

Si l'Elfe avait retrouvé la trace de Harry une fois, il pouvait bien recommencer, non ?

Kreattur apparut devant lui, jetant des regards anxieux autour de lui. « Kreattur, trouve Harry, je t'en prie… ! » L'Elfe le dévisagea de ses yeux ronds, comme s'il n'avait pas tout à fait compris ce qu'on lui demandait de faire. Sirius se sentit prit d'une envie irrésistible de le saisir par les épaules et de le secouer. « Les Mangemorts ont enlevé Harry ! prit_-_il pourtant le temps d'expliquer. Il faut que tu les trouves, que tu me dises où ils sont ! »

L'elfe hésita un long moment, comme s'il ne savait pas de quelle manière agir.

« Il ne les trouvera pas ! » s'exclama une voix.

Sirius leva brusquement la tête, sa baguette brandie. C'était l'inspecteur McPherson. Celui_-_ci revenait vers lui, sa propre baguette à la main, mais pointée vers le sol. Sans une once d'agressivité.

« Il ne les trouvera pas, répéta McPherson. Ils vont passer de destination en destination pour brouiller leurs traces. Afin d'éviter qu'on ne les piste. Votre Elfe n'y pourra rien. Pas tant qu'ils n'auront pas atteint leur destination finale, et encore, à condition que celle_-_ci ne soit pas protégée contre les intrusions extérieures, ce dont je doute !  
_-_ Je ne renoncerai pas ! coupa Sirius, la mâchoire crispée par la colère. Je le retrouverai, je le sauverai !  
_-_ Sirius ! »

Abasourdi, Sirius vit son frère arriver au pas de course, visant McPherson de sa baguette.

« Ils ont emmené Harry… dit_-_il à son frère, complètement désemparé. Et Kreattur ne peut pas le trouver…  
_-_ Mais nous avons une idée de l'endroit où il sera emmené, non ? Viens, Sirius !  
_-_ Vous feriez mieux de partir tout de suite », ajouta McPherson.

Et il désigna du menton la grille du parc, au_-_delà de laquelle on apercevait les Aurors.

« Ils arrivent, ajouta l'inspecteur. Je pourrais leur expliquer que vous êtes innocents, mais je n'ai toujours aucune preuve. Et même s'ils me croient, vous risquez d'être conduits au Ministère, et nous savons tous les trois qu'il a été infiltré. Partez. Tout de suite. »

Sirius hésita brièvement. Remus était toujours inconscient, de l'autre côté de la grille. Son cœur se serra. Il ne savait même pas s'il allait bien. McPherson lui disait de s'enfuir ? En laissant son dernier ami derrière lui ?!

Il fit un pas en direction du parc. McPherson le saisit par le bras pour le retenir.

« Partez, je vous dis ! insista_-_t_-_il.  
_-_ Il a raison, Sirius ! ajouta Regulus.  
_-_ Pas sans Remus !  
_-_ Votre ami est inconscient, et blessé ! Il a besoin de soins !  
_-_ Justement, je ne pars pas sans lui !  
_-_ Je vous jure que je ferai en sorte qu'il reçoive les soins nécessaires ! Tout comme le Professeur McGonagall ! Vite, ils arrivent ! »

Les Aurors arrivaient vers eux au pas de course. Sirius jeta un dernier coup d'œil à Remus, puis à l'inspecteur, qui le tenait toujours par le bras. Il était étrange de voir cet homme qui l'avait si profondément haï insister pour qu'il se mette à l'abri…

« Je sais que vous êtes innocent, murmura McPherson, comme s'il comprenait son malaise. Allez_-_vous_-_en, et sauvez Harry. »

Sirius acquiesça d'un signe de tête et attrapa le bras de Regulus et la main de Kreattur. Un instant plus tard, ils disparaissaient.

XXXXXXX

« Inspecteur McPherson ! s'exclama le premier des Aurors à l'atteindre. Vous allez bien ?  
_-_ Oui. Je ne suis pas blessé.  
_-_ C'étaient les frères Black ?! demanda Riley.  
_-_ Oui.  
_-_ Et vous les avez laissés s'enfuir ?!  
_-_ Sirius m'a sauvé la vie. »

McPherson n'en revenait pas lui_-_même. Si on lui avait dit qu'un jour, il serait convaincu de l'innocence de Sirius Black, que celui_-_ci irait jusqu'à le sauver des Mangemorts… !

« Il voulait sauver Harry Potter, ajouta_-_t_-_il. Pas lui faire de mal.  
_-_ On ne peut pas en être certain ! fit remarquer Teekney. Peut_-_être qu'il ne s'est opposé aux autres Mangemorts que pour se faire valoir auprès de son maître comme celui qui a capturé Harry Potter !  
_-_ Dumbledore croit en son innocence », dit Shacklebolt.

McPherson croisa son regard brièvement. Le jeune Auror le croyait également innocent, comprit_-_il. Il l'avait toujours soupçonné d'avoir favorisé l'évasion de Sirius du Ministère, sans parvenir à le prouver. Mais il était clair, maintenant, que Shacklebolt était persuadé que Sirius n'était pas un Mangemort.

« Je sais que je n'ai pas respecté la procédure ! J'aurais sans doute dû arrêter Sirius et Regulus, et les conduire au Ministère… Mais…  
_-_ S'ils sont innocents, le Ministère n'est pas un endroit sûr, pour eux, compléta Shacklebolt. Pepplewood en est la preuve.  
_-_ Oublions Sirius et son frère pour le moment, conclut McPherson. Le Professeur McGonagall et Remus Lupin sont toujours inconscients, il faut les conduire à Sainte_-_Mangouste. Renvoyer les Détraqueurs à Azkaban. Et enfermer les traîtres. »

XXXXXXX

Regulus sentit tout de suite que quelque chose clochait. Sans doute à la façon dont Mondingus évita son regard lorsqu'il entra dans la cuisine derrière un Sirius à moitié effondré.

« Qu'est_-_ce qui se passe ? lui demanda_-_t_-_il aussitôt.  
_-_ Je lui ai dit que tu n'aimerais pas ça, mais… marmonna Mondingus, mal à l'aise.  
_-_ Mais quoi ?! s'exclama Regulus, dont le cœur commençait à s'emballer.  
_-_ J'ai laissé Isabelle partir à ma place. »

Andromeda entra à son tour dans la cuisine. Elle avait retrouvé son apparence réelle. Elle ne portait plus les vêtements de sa mère, mais une robe qui devait appartenir à Isabelle.

« Non… murmura Regulus. Elle ne devait pas…  
_-_ Elle voulait examiner Drago !  
_-_ Mais nous savons ce qu'a Drago ! s'emporta Regulus. Et nous savons aussi qu'elle n'y peut rien !  
_-_ Pas nécessairement ! contra Andromeda. Nous ne sommes pas guérisseurs, elle, si !  
_-_ J'ai suffisamment d'expérience dans le domaine pour t'assurer que tout ce qu'elle fera n'empêchera pas ton neveu de mourir ! » s'emporta Regulus.

Aussitôt, Andromeda parut profondément choquée. Et Regulus s'en voulut d'avoir parlé si rudement.

« Et l'Elfe ? demanda Mondingus. Qu'est_-_ce qu'il fait avec vous ? Il ne devrait pas être chez les Malefoy ?  
_-_ Sirius l'a appelé… répondit Regulus. Mais Ding a raison, tu devrais retourner là_-_bas, Kreattur.  
_-_ Pas sans moi, intervint Sirius.  
_-_ Pardon ?  
_-_ Je vais là_-_bas aussi. »

Regulus ne fut même pas surpris. Il était évident que la première chose que ferait Sirius, c'était de se précipiter au manoir des Malefoy dans l'espoir d'y retrouver Harry.

« Oh là, oh là ! fit Mondingus, levant les mains devant lui comme pour les arrêter. On se calme deux minutes ! Tu peux m'expliquer l'intérêt d'aller te coller dans la gueule du loup ?!  
_-_ Les Mangemorts ont enlevé Harry. Ils vont le conduire à Malefoy.  
_-_ Tu peux pas en être sûr ! protesta Mondingus.  
_-_ Il a besoin de Harry pour Drago ! De quelle manière, je l'ignore, mais il semble que c'est ce qu'il s'imagine !  
_-_ Et tu crois Malefoy assez con pour ne pas s'attendre à ce que tu essayes d'entrer chez lui ?! riposta Mondingus. Je suis sûr qu'il est déjà en train de t'attendre, avec toute sa petite bande de Mangemorts !  
_-_ Il a raison, Sirius, murmura Regulus. Lucius s'attend certainement à ce que l'on essaye de s'introduire chez lui.  
_-_ Et alors ?! répliqua Sirius. Je prendrai la cape !  
_-_ Et tu crois que cela suffira ?  
_-_ Je serai prudent ! »

Regulus ne put s'empêcher de sourire. Sirius n'avait jamais su se montrer prudent.

« Je n'ai pas le choix, Regulus ! reprit Sirius. Chaque disparition de Kreattur risque de conduire Lucius à le soupçonner. Il faut que j'y aille tout de suite avant que cette issue_-_là me soit fermée !  
_-_ Je viens avec toi, alors !  
_-_ Et comment ? Nous n'avons qu'une cape, et elle risque d'être un peu petite pour nous deux…  
_-_ D'accord. Alors c'est moi qui y vais !  
_-_ Non.  
_-_ Il y a un horcruxe, là_-_bas ! Je suis le mieux placé pour le retrouver !  
_-_ Et si Lucius met la main sur toi ? Ta vie est plus précieuse que la mienne ! »

Regulus resta sans voix, choqué. Jamais il n'aurait cru Sirius capable d'une pensée pareille !

« Je vais y aller. Avec la cape. Je protègerai Isabelle. Et je retrouverai Harry. »

XXXXXXX

McPherson observait Shacklebolt à la dérobée, tandis qu'ils attendaient tous les deux le verdict des Médicomages concernant l'état de santé de Remus Lupin et du Professeur McGonagall. Les autres Aurors s'occupaient du renvoi des Détraqueurs à Azkaban et de l'arrestation des deux traîtres, mais l'inspecteur s'était arrangé pour garder le jeune homme avec lui, alors qu'il escortait les blessés à Sainte_-_Mangouste.

Il voulait lui parler, en privé, loin des oreilles curieuses des autres Aurors.

Ceux_-_ci n'avaient pas protesté, lorsqu'il avait clos le sujet des frères Black, mais McPherson savait qu'ils n'en pensaient pas moins. Ils avaient le sentiment de trahir leur uniforme, en se rendant complice de la fuite de Sirius et de son frère. Seul Shacklebolt semblait avoir compris pourquoi McPherson avait agi ainsi.

Et l'inspecteur avait un grand besoin d'alliés, maintenant.

« Inspecteur McPherson ? »

McPherson se tourna vers le guérisseur qui avançait vers eux.

« Alors ? demanda_-_t_-_il.  
_-_ Le Professeur McGonagall va bien, elle pourra sortir dès ce soir. »

McPherson acquiesça vaguement de la tête. Le sort qui avait frappé la vieille femme était puissant, mais pas dangereux. Sans doute se serait_-_elle même déjà remise, si elle avait été un peu plus jeune.

« Et Lupin ? demanda_-_t_-_il.  
_-_ Ses morsures se sont infectées. Mais avec le traitement approprié, il devrait être parfaitement rétabli dans deux ou trois jours. Nous l'avons pris à temps.  
_-_ Merci »

Il avait promis à Sirius qu'il s'occuperait de son ami. Et il comptait bien le faire. Ce n'était qu'une maigre compensation, pour l'avoir cru coupable et poursuivi pendant si longtemps…

« Alors ? demanda Shacklebolt lorsque le guérisseur se fut éloigné. Nous rentrons au Ministère ?  
_-_ Oui. Je crois que je vais mettre un Auror devant la porte de Lupin. Je ne tiens pas à ce qui lui arrive quelque chose pendant son hospitalisation…  
_-_ Pour l'empêcher de s'enfuir ?  
_-_ Non. Il a été reconnu innocent. C'est un homme libre.  
_-_ Vous pensez vraiment qu'il court un danger ?  
_-_ Les Mangemorts pourraient croire qu'il sait où se cachent les frères Black…  
_-_ Et à votre avis, il le sait ?  
_-_ Non. »

Il était persuadé que Lupin ignorait où se cachait Sirius. Parce que jamais Sirius n'aurait laissé son ami sans soins, s'ils avaient pu être ensemble. Et jamais Lupin ne se serait résolu à confier Harry aux Aurors, s'il savait où trouver son parrain.

Les deux hommes quittèrent Sainte_-_Mangouste en silence. McPherson avait encore les idées un peu embrouillée, mais il savait qu'il devait parler à Shacklebolt au plus vite, avant qu'ils n'arrivent au Ministère. Ensuite, il leur serait sans doute beaucoup plus difficile de se rencontrer sans risque.

« Vous pensez que Sirius est innocent, dit_-_il, s'arrêtant au coin de la rue.  
_-_ Pardon ?  
_-_ Vous en êtes persuadé depuis ce moment où il vous a parlé, au Ministère. »

Shacklebolt ne parut même pas troublé. Cela plut à McPherson. Il avait besoin de quelqu'un capable de maîtriser ses nerfs.

« Vous avez ensuite parlé à Dumbledore, qui a confirmé vos soupçons. Et vous avez aidé Sirius à s'enfuir de sa cellule.  
_-_ J'ai déjà été interrogé à ce propos, inspecteur, répondit le jeune Auror.  
_-_ Oui. Et vous avez admirablement donné le change. Mais je suis sûr de ne pas me tromper.  
_-_ Vous avez dit vous_-_même que Sirius était innocent.  
_-_ Il m'a sauvé la vie. Il n'avait aucune raison de le faire… »

Aucun argument avancé par Dumbledore n'aurait pu le convaincre davantage que l'acte de Sirius. Si, comme l'avait avancé l'un des ses hommes, Sirius ne s'était opposé aux Mangemorts que pour récupérer Harry pour lui_-_même, pourquoi lui avait_-_il sauvé la vie ? N'aurait_-_il pas, plutôt, saisi cette opportunité de se débarrasser de l'un de ses adversaires les plus acharnés ?

« Le Ministère a été infiltré, poursuivit McPherson, pressé d'en arriver au but.  
_-_ Cela me semble évident…  
_-_ N'importe qui aurait pu soumettre Pepplewood à l'imperium… Par contre… »

Il inspira profondément, avant de se lancer.

« Il n'y a qu'une ou deux personnes ayant suffisamment de pouvoir pour lancer les Détraqueurs sur le parc. »

McPherson vit le regard intelligent de Shacklebolt s'accrocher à lui, comme s'il suivait son raisonnement.

« Quelqu'un de suffisamment haut placé pour avoir accès à Azkaban et aux Détraqueurs, et qui aurait l'autorité pour s'en faire obéir…  
_-_ Quelqu'un à la tête du Ministère, murmura Shacklebolt.  
_-_ Cela limite grandement le champ des recherches, n'est_-_ce pas ?  
_-_ Je vois deux noms… peut_-_être un troisième…  
_-_ Enquêtez sur eux, Shacklebolt. Moi, j'ai les mains liées. Je suis sans doute étroitement surveillé, nos ennemis savent que je reste du côté de Scrimgeour. Mais vous… Vous, vous êtes un simple Auror… Enquêtez, et amenez_-_moi la preuve que ces hommes_-_là sont à la solde des Mangemorts. »


	29. Chapitre 29

Chapitre 29

Isabelle était loin de se sentir rassurée, sous le regard aigu de Lucius. Celui_-_ci l'avait accueillie avec sa courtoisie habituelle, lorsqu'elle s'était présentée devant lui avec le médaillon, mais il avait cette façon de la regarder qui la mettait mal à l'aise, comme s'il pouvait voir au travers de son déguisement.

« Vous avez eu du mal à mettre la main dessus… avança_-_t_-_il.  
_-_ Kreattur ne voulait pas me le confier. Il a toujours été très attaché à Regulus.  
_-_ Oui, c'est le problème, avec les Elfes de maison… »

Lucius lui jeta un regard en biais avant de reporter son attention sur le bijou.

Pouvait_-_il éventer la supercherie ? Regulus avait assuré que non, que Malefoy n'avait jamais vu le médaillon original. Et elle avait été prête à le croire sur parole. C'était moins évident, maintenant qu'elle avait Malefoy en face d'elle, en train de tourner et retourner le bijou entre ses doigts.

« C'est un beau bijou… murmura Malefoy. Cependant… »

Isabelle se crispa malgré elle. Elle inspira doucement pour se détendre. Lucius, pourtant, ne poursuivit pas. Il semblait troublé.

« Merci, Mrs Black », dit_-_il finalement, avant de quitter le salon.

Lorsqu'il fut parti, Isabelle se laissa tomber dans un fauteuil. Elle avait passé le premier test… Mais si Malefoy découvrait que ce n'était pas le bon médaillon, elle devrait certainement lui rendre des comptes. Et elle souhaitait sincèrement ne plus être là quand cela arriverait. Il lui fallait donc trouver Drago au plus vite, voir ce qu'elle pouvait faire pour lui, et demander à Kreattur de la ramener en sécurité, auprès de Regulus.

XXXXXXX

Sirius croisa le regard inquiet de Kreattur, alors qu'ils apparaissaient dans la cuisine du manoir des Malefoy. Jouer un tel double jeu était loin d'être facile, pour l'Elfe de maison, Sirius en était conscient. Après tout, on lui demandait de duper Narcissa, qui appartenait à la famille, au bénéfice d'Isabelle, une étrangère à qui il devait obéir comme à sa maîtresse. Sirius espérait sincèrement que la loyauté de Kreattur envers son frère était suffisamment forte pour le maintenir dans son rôle.

« Merci, Kreattur, murmura Sirius.  
_-_ Kreattur doit rejoindre Dobby, maintenant.  
_-_ Dobby ?  
_-_ L'Elfe des Malefoy.  
_-_ Très bien. Mais je compte sur toi pour ramener Isabelle auprès de Regulus dès qu'elle en aura fini avec le fils de Narcissa ! Et n'oublie pas : elle est ta maîtresse Walburga. »

Kreattur hocha la tête, un air anxieux sur le visage. Il ne tiendrait pas longtemps, Sirius en était persuadé. Raison de plus pour faire au plus vite. Il devait retrouver Harry.

Il rajusta les pans de la cape d'invisibilité autour de lui et entrouvrit la porte de la cuisine. Le couloir était désert. Après un dernier coup d'œil en direction de Kreattur, il s'y engagea, déterminé.

XXXXXXX

L'arrestation de Pepplewood et de Brown avait accentué le climat paranoïaque qui régnait déjà au Ministère, après l'évasion de Sirius du quartier des Aurors. Il était évident, maintenant, que celui_-_ci avait été infiltré par les Mangemorts. Kingsley perçut cette tension dès qu'il entra dans le hall. De nombreux regards convergèrent vers lui et le jaugèrent, comme si chacun s'attendait à le voir brandir sa baguette pour lancer des sorts dans toutes les directions. Son uniforme d'Auror le rendait bizarrement suspect.

« Tenez_-_moi au courant, Shacklebolt », murmura McPherson, avant de marcher droit vers les ascenseurs. Kingsley acquiesça d'un hochement de tête. Il était tout prêt à aider l'Inspecteur à faire éclater la vérité, certes. Mais il n'avait pas la moindre idée de la façon de procéder !

Où devait_-_il commencer à chercher ?

La prison. Les Détraqueurs qui avaient attaqué le parc venaient nécessairement de la prison d'Azkaban. La première personne à questionner était donc très naturellement le directeur Jorkins. Celui_-_ci n'avait pas réintégré son poste, toujours mis à pied après l'évasion des frères Black. Qui dirigeait donc la prison, d'ailleurs ? Autant de questions auxquelles Kingsley devait trouver au plus vite des réponses.

Il allait interroger Jorkins immédiatement. Il alla droit aux cheminées, espérant trouver le directeur chez lui.

XXXXXXX

Lucius hésitait. Le médaillon était un beau bijou, certes, mais il lui semblait tout ce qu'il y avait de plus banal… Il ne comprenait pas l'intérêt que Regulus lui portait. Cette chose_-_là, capable de détruire le Maître ?

D'un autre côté, pourquoi le Maître aurait_-_il exigé la mort de Regulus, si ce que celui_-_ci croyait avoir découvert n'avait aucune réelle importance ?

Lucius devait se montrer circonspect. Evidemment, la raison lui disait de courir immédiatement porter le bijou au Maître, puisque c'était ce que celui_-_ci désirait. Mais il pensait aussi à Drago.

Si ses hommes ne mettaient pas la main sur Harry Potter, son fils était condamné. A moins qu'il n'élimine lui_-_même la menace. Qu'il se débarrasse du Maître. Lucius n'était pas stupide, il savait parfaitement que cette chose qui hantait sa maison n'était pas véritablement le Seigneur des Ténèbres, même s'il ne parvenait pas à déterminer exactement à quoi il avait affaire.

Il avait besoin de plus de précisions. Alors, au lieu d'aller trouver le Maître, il tourna les talons vers la pièce où il tenait toujours Rogue soigneusement enfermé.

XXXXXXX

Narcissa s'était assoupie, dans le fauteuil qu'elle avait tiré près du chevet de son fils. Isabelle lui jeta un coup d'œil circonspect. Elle paraissait profondément endormie, mais même ainsi, son visage était crispé par l'angoisse. Isabelle la contourna et s'approcha doucement du lit de l'enfant.

Son visage était bien trop pâle, et ses lèvres tiraient presque sur le bleu. Ses cheveux, déjà très blonds naturellement, paraissaient franchement blancs. C'était comme si tout l'enfant s'était décoloré, comme s'il… s'effaçait progressivement.

Isabelle tira une petite baguette de sa poche et la pointa sur l'enfant, après avoir jeté un regard à sa mère pour s'assurer qu'elle n'était pas sur le point de se réveiller. Ce qu'elle découvrit confirma ce qu'elle pensait déjà. L'origine de son état était magique, indubitablement. Il n'y avait effectivement pas grand chose à faire, à part éliminer le parasite qui drainait sa force vitale. Ce qui ne voulait pas dire qu'Isabelle ne lui serait d'aucun secours. Elle leva sa baguette et murmura un sort.

Elle ne pouvait pas empêcher la chose qui se faisait passer pour le Seigneur des Ténèbres de pomper l'énergie vitale de l'enfant, mais elle pouvait lui donner un surplus d'énergie. En espérant que Regulus et Sirius trouveraient vite un moyen d'en finir avec tout ceci…

Elle se pencha sur Drago et effleura son front de sa main. L'enfant soupira et elle sourit. Elle ne pouvait pas faire plus… Mais ce serait peut_-_être suffisant.

XXXXXXX

Severus Rogue n'avait pas bougé. Il était toujours appuyé conter le mur, sa main mutilée serrée contre sa poitrine. Malefoy ne put s'empêcher de se demander comment cela avait pu arriver. Mais poser la question serait certainement peine perdue, et il avait mieux à faire.

« Nous avons le médaillon ! » lança_-_t_-_il en guise de préambule.

S'il attendait une réaction de la part de son prisonnier, il en fut pour ses frais. Il avança dans la pièce et se planta devant Rogue, les bras croisés. « Tu n'es même pas un peu curieux ? demanda Lucius.  
_-_ Comment l'avez_-_vous obtenu ? Vous avez attrapé Regulus ?  
_-_ Non. Malheureusement non. C'est sa mère, qui nous en a fait cadeau. Tu veux le voir ? »

Rogue acquiesça d'un hochement de tête. Lucius sortit le bijou de sa robe et le brandit devant lui. Le jeune homme plissa les paupières, les yeux fixés sur le médaillon, l'air intéressé malgré lui.

« Tu dis que c'est Mrs Black, qui t'a donné ce médaillon ? demanda_-_t_-_il finalement.  
_-_ Son Elfe a fini par le lui confier.  
_-_ Et tu me le montres à moi au lieu de le montrer au Maître ? Pourquoi ? »

On pouvait compter sur Severus Rogue pour poser les bonnes questions. Lucius hésita un bref instant. Mais c'était déjà se trahir, réalisa_-_t_-_il. Rogue était bien trop malin pour son propre bien.

« Je ne souhaite pas montrer cet objet au Maître tant que je ne suis pas sûr de ce que c'est.  
_-_ A moins que tu ne souhaites garder cet objet_-_là pour toi_-_même… n'est_-_ce pas ? murmura Rogue.  
_-_ Tais_-_toi. Tu es mal placé pour lancer des accusations pareilles !  
_-_ Cette… chose… n'est pas le Maître, tu le sais. Et tu te demandes si ce médaillon est à même de le renvoyer au néant d'où il est apparemment sorti. »

Lucius sentit son cœur s'accélérer. Non, il ne voulait pas doubler le Maître. Pas vraiment. Ce qu'il voulait, c'était protéger son fils. Et si cela impliquait de mettre entre parenthèses son rêve de voir le monde dominé par les Sangs_-_Purs, alors…

« Je vais te décevoir, Lucius, mais ça ne marchera pas, poursuivit Rogue. Ce médaillon n'est pas le bon. »

XXXXXXX

McPherson expédia ses rapports aussi vite qu'il le put. Croupton lui demanda un compte_-_rendu détaillé de l'attaque, avant de déclarer qu'il allait lui_-_même prendre la tête des Aurors pour se lancer à la recherche de Harry. McPherson se contenta d'acquiescer, persuadé que son chef ne faisait que brasser du vent. L'attaque des Détraqueurs avait balayé les derniers doutes de l'inspecteur. Celui_-_ci était maintenant fermement convaincu que Croupton jouait bel et bien pour le camp adverse. Il ne pouvait donc pas compter sur les Aurors pour retrouver Harry. Ce qui ne voulait pas dire que McPherson renonçait. Il lui fallait simplement trouver d'autres alliés.

Il quitta le Ministère, fit une brève halte chez lui pour se changer et renouveler sa provision de pilules, avant de se rendre chez Scrimgeour. S'il y avait un homme capable de reprendre les rênes du Ministère, c'était bien son ancien chef.

Celui_-_ci l'accueillit avec une surprise mêlée d'inquiétude. Si McPherson venait le débusquer chez lui, c'était que les choses allaient mal. L'inspecteur s'empressa de lui raconter les derniers événements, sans omettre qu'il avait demandé au jeune Kingsley Shacklebolt d'enquêter sur les membres les plus influents du Ministère.

« C'est un jeu dangereux que vous lui faites jouer, McPherson, murmura Scrimgeour.  
_-_ Il en est conscient. Mais c'est un homme courageux. Et malin. Je l'ai toujours soupçonné d'avoir permis l'évasion de Sirius du Ministère, sans jamais avoir pu le prouver.  
_-_ Vous êtes persuadé de l'innocence de Black.  
_-_ Il voulait protéger Harry. Si vous l'aviez vu… »

McPherson se souvenait encore de son hurlement de bête blessée, lorsque les Mangemorts avaient transplané avec l'enfant.

« Je pense également qu'il est innocent, reprit Scrimgeour. J'ai reçu un message qui allait dans ce sens… Il semble qu'on tienne enfin une preuve capable de le réhabiliter totalement.  
_-_ Une preuve ?  
_-_ Pettigrow n'est pas mort. »

McPherson se passa une main dans les cheveux. Ainsi, la situation pouvait s'améliorer pour Sirius. Mais pas tant que les Aurors étaient sous le commandement d'un partisan des Mangemorts…

« Qu'allons_-_nous faire ? demanda McPherson.  
_-_ Rassembler ceux des nôtres dont nous sommes sûrs. Tous les Aurors ne sont certainement pas sous imperium !  
_-_ Ils obéissent à Croupton…  
_-_ … Croupton qui a commis une énorme erreur en lâchant les Détraqueurs sur vous !  
_-_ Encore faut_-_il prouver qu'il est bien derrière l'attaque !  
_-_ Vous avez dit que vous aviez confiance en Shacklebolt pour découvrir la vérité à ce sujet.  
_-_ Oui. Mais nous sommes pressés par le temps. Ils ont Harry Potter.  
_-_ Et Sirius Black aux trousses. Je crois qu'on peut espérer qu'il leur mettra des bâtons dans les roues, au moins assez longtemps pour nous permettre, à nous, d'agir. »

McPherson esquissa un sourire. Il avait toute confiance en Scrimgeour, il aimait l'énergie que cet homme était prêt à déployer pour atteindre ses buts.

« Agir. Comment ? demanda_-_t_-_il, curieux.  
_-_ D'abord, il nous faut des hommes. Trouvez quelques Aurors prêts à trahir le Ministère. De mon côté, j'ai quelques connaissances qui seraient ravies de nous seconder. Je vais passer voir Minerva McGonagall à Sainte_-_Mangouste. Je veux savoir si nous pouvons compter sur l'Ordre du Phénix. Toujours pas de nouvelles de Dumbledore ?  
_-_ Il est introuvable.  
_-_ Tant pis. Ensuite, il nous faudra court_-_circuiter le Ministère. Nous allons renverser Cornelius Fudge et décréter la loi martiale. »

Et Scrimgeour eut un large sourire à cette pensée.

XXXXXXX

« Comment donc, une copie ?! s'exclama Malefoy.  
_-_ Ce n'est pas le médaillon original, insista Rogue. Je l'ai eu en main, et je t'assure que ce n'est pas le même. »

Severus savait que la nouvelle ne ravirait pas Lucius. Il se doutait, aussi, qu'elle risquait fort de porter préjudice à la personne à l'origine de l'échange – Mrs Black ? Il n'y croyait pas une seconde… – et que cette personne se trouverait certainement en danger par sa faute. Mais Severus voulait rester pragmatique. Le faux médaillon pouvait duper Lucius, certes, mais certainement pas le simulacre de Seigneur des Ténèbres qui l'aurait bientôt entre les mains. Et Severus songeait avant tout à sauver sa propre peau. S'il dénonçait la supercherie tout de suite, on ne pourrait pas l'accuser de complicité avec la personne qui avait fabriqué le faux médaillon.

« On m'a donc leurré… murmura Lucius, refermant le poing sur le bijou.  
_-_ Pas forcément, s'empressa de dire Severus. L'Elfe ne sait peut_-_être même pas que son maître a remplacé le bijou d'origine par celui_-_ci. Mais je suis sûr de ce que j'affirme. Ce médaillon est une copie. Une excellente copie, mais une copie tout de même. Regarde_-_le. Si c'était vraiment un horcruxe, tu devrais le sentir… »

Lucius ne répondit pas, mais Severus le sentait indécis. Le fait qu'il n'ait pas porté le médaillon immédiatement au Lord Noir était même plutôt bon signe.

« Ecoute, Lucius, dit_-_il encore, si tu es vraiment inquiet pour Drago… Je crois que je peux t'aider. »

S'il arrivait à infléchir Lucius dans la bonne direction, peut_-_être alors n'aurait_-_il même pas besoin de l'aide de Rita.

« Je pense que ton fils a touché à un horcruxe. »

Les yeux de Lucius s'agrandirent de surprise.

« Qu'est_-_ce que tu racontes ?!  
_-_ Le Maître t'a confié un journal… Un journal intime… N'est_-_ce pas ? »

Le regard de Lucius se fit perçant, et Severus lui trouvait l'air franchement menaçant, maintenant. « Comment sais_-_tu cela ?!  
_-_ Peu importe. Ce journal… Je pense que c'est un horcruxe. Ton fils y a_-_t_-_il touché ?  
_-_ Drago n'aurait jamais fait cela ! contra Lucius.  
_-_ Tu as eu ce journal entre les mains, il ne t'a pas paru… particulier ?  
_-_ Evidemment qu'il est particulier ! C'est un objet magique. Et il renferme les souvenirs de notre Maître. Mais… un horcruxe ?!  
_-_ N'est_-_ce pas dans la chambre de ton fils, que le Maître s'est manifesté pour la première fois ? Ne t'a_-_t_-_il pas laissé entendre qu'il l'utilisait pour revenir à la vie ? Fouille la chambre de Drago, Lucius, et retrouve ce journal ! C'est lui, la cause de la maladie de ton fils ! Si tu veux le sauver… Si tu veux _vraiment _le sauver… Trouve_-_le et détruits_-_le. »

XXXXXXX

« Ainsi nous avions raison… murmura Kingsley, tandis que Jorkins le regardait avec inquiétude. Les Détraqueurs n'ont pu être lancés sur ce parc que par Croupton ou Fudge…  
_-_ Mais vous rendez_-_vous compte de ce que cela signifie ? murmura Jorkins, le front barré d'une ride inquiète.  
_-_ Que le Ministère a bel et bien été infiltré par les Mangemorts.  
_-_ Mais Croupton… Il a toujours détesté les Mangemorts ! Au point d'arrêter son propre fils !  
_-_ Je sais…  
_-_ Et Fudge ? C'est un imbécile, certes, mais de là à l'accuser d'être un partisan de Vous_-_Savez_-_Qui… !  
_-_ Mais derrière Fudge, il y a Malefoy… » remarqua Kingsley.

Il n'aimait pas plus que Jorkins l'idée d'une corruption de la tête du Ministère. Mais il devait bien se rendre à l'évidence. Seuls Croupton ou Fudge avaient pu obliger les Détraqueurs à attaquer, Jorkins venaient de lui en donner la confirmation.

« McPherson a fait son possible pour garder secret le lieu de rendez_-_vous. Mais Pepplewood était soumis à l'imperium, il a fort bien pu alerter Croupton… qui s'est empressé d'envoyer trois Détraqueurs nous attaquer.  
_-_ Cela, il faudrait le prouver… murmura Jorkins.  
_-_ Justement. Comment faire ?  
_-_ Pour le moment, la prison d'Azkaban est sous l'autorité du Ministre de la Magie.  
_-_ Donc, ce serait Fudge ?  
_-_ Sauf que ce sont les Aurors qui en assurent la surveillance. Presque tous mes gardiens ont été mis à pied, tant que l'enquête concernant l'évasion des frères Black n'est pas close. Le chef des Aurors a ses allées et venues là_-_bas.  
_-_ Donc, Croupton a très bien pu se rendre auprès des Détraqueurs. A l'insu de Fudge ?  
_-_ C'est possible.  
_-_ D'accord. »

Kingsley se donna un instant pour réfléchir. S'il voulait trouver la preuve que Croupton avait bien ordonné aux Détraqueurs d'attaquer, il devait se rendre à Azkaban, et commencer son enquête de là_-_bas. Ensuite… Ensuite, il devrait déterminer si oui ou non Fudge était complice. Ce qui était loin de le réjouir.

« Les Détraqueurs ne peuvent pas quitter l'île, reprit Jorkins. Sauf si quelqu'un lève les protections qui les y retiennent.  
_-_ Et comment fait_-_on cela ?  
_-_ C'est une procédure compliquée, et qui change régulièrement. Pour des raisons de sécurité. On ne peut pas prendre le risque que n'importe qui lève les protections d'Azkaban !  
_-_ Et cette procédure, on l'obtient comment ?  
_-_ Tout le protocole à suivre est gardé dans le bureau du chef des Aurors.  
_-_ On en revient encore à Croupton. »

Il était de plus en plus clair que le chef des Aurors était bel et bien derrière l'attaque. Il ne restait plus qu'à le prouver.

XXXXXXX

Lucius entra en trombe dans la chambre de Drago, alors que Narcissa examinait l'enfant avec attention.

« Oh, Lucius ! s'exclama_-_t_-_elle. Regarde, j'ai l'impression qu'il va mieux ! Il est moins pâle ! »

Lucius ne se donna même pas la peine de regarder son fils. Narcissa était tellement rongée par l'angoisse qu'il était très peu disposé à l'écouter, persuadé qu'elle était prête à tout imaginer, plutôt que d'envisager la mort prochaine de Drago.

Il commença à chercher dans la petite bibliothèque dans le coin de la pièce, puis dans le tas de livres abandonnés près du lit, alors que sa femme le regardait avec un étonnement croissant.

« Lucius ? murmura_-_t_-_elle.  
_-_ Je cherche un journal, lui dit_-_il. Un petit journal avec lequel Drago aurait joué… »

Sa première réaction avait été de repousser en bloc ce que lui avait dit Rogue. Il était évidemment impossible que Drago ait pu toucher à ce journal… Puis, il s'était dit que cela ne coûtait rien de vérifier. Et lorsqu'il s'était rendu compte que l'objet n'était plus à sa place, dans son bureau… Il s'était aussitôt rendu dans la chambre de son fils.

« Cela ne me dit rien… murmura Narcissa, déconcertée. Est_-_ce important ? »

Lucius ne se donna pas la peine de répondre. Il se mit à genoux et regarda sous le lit. Rien. « Il doit pourtant être là… murmura_-_t_-_il. Dobby ?! »

L'Elfe apparut aussitôt.

« Dobby, aide_-_moi à chercher ! Drago a dû jouer avec un petit cahier relié qui se trouvait dans mon bureau ! Il me le faut absolument ! » Il se redressa pour s'assurer que l'elfe avait bien compris l'ordre. Celui_-_ci lui parut curieusement terrifié.

« Dobby ?  
_-_ Le petit journal qui était dans le bureau ? murmura l'Elfe.  
_-_ Tu sais quelque chose ?!  
_-_ C'est moi qui l'ai donné au Petit Maître… s'exclama Dobby avec un cri déchirant. Il voulait faire des dessins, et…  
_-_ Et tu lui as donné cet objet ?! s'exclama Lucius, incrédule.  
_-_ Monsieur Barty a dit que je pouvais ! gémit l'Elfe, se tordant les mains avec un désespoir manifeste. Dobby cherchait du parchemin pour le Petit Maître, et Monsieur Barty a dit qu'il pouvait écrire dans le journal ! »

Un instant, Lucius fut incapable de la moindre réaction, de la plus petite réflexion. Puis, d'un seul coup, la pensée s'imposa à lui, révoltante. Croupton savait de quoi le journal était capable. Il savait qu'il était capable de ressusciter le Maître… Et il l'avait donné volontairement à Drago !

Il poussa un hurlement de rage qui plongea Dobby au comble de l'effroi. « Lucius… murmura Narcissa, très pâle.  
_-_ Il me le paiera ! s'exclama Lucius. Oh, oui, il le paiera ! Dobby, trouve_-_moi ce journal ! »

Et il quitta la chambre, bien déterminé à obliger Croupton à lui rendre des comptes.


	30. Chapitre 30

Chapitre 30

Malefoy entra en trombe dans son bureau, absolument furieux. Comment Croupton avait_-_il osé faire un chose pareille ?! Utiliser son fils pour ramener à la vie le Maître défunt… ! Il s'approcha de la cheminée, mais recula presque aussitôt, alors que quelqu'un prenait pied dans la pièce. Croupton, justement, toujours sous l'apparence de son père.

Aussitôt, Malefoy tira sa baguette et lança un sort qui projeta un Croupton stupéfait contre le mur opposé. « Qu'est_-_ce que tu as fait à mon fils ?! hurla_-_t_-_il, au comble de la rage. Je t'accueille sous mon toit, et voilà comment tu me remercies ?! En mettant en danger la vie de mon fils unique ?!  
_-_ Oh, qui t'a dit ? demanda Croupton, comme si rien de tout cela n'avait d'importance.  
_-_ Dobby m'a dit que c'était toi, qui avait donné le journal à Drago ! Tu savais ce qui allait se passer, n'est_-_ce pas ?! Réponds vite avant que je te réduise en cendres !  
_-_ A vrai dire… Je savais que le journal avait le pouvoir de faire revenir le souvenir de notre Maître, mais le résultat a de loin dépassé mes espérances, répondit Croupton, avec un aplomb que Malefoy trouva incroyable.  
_-_ Mon fils se meurt à cause de toi et de tes manigances !  
_-_ Il fallait une jeune vie à notre Maître. Quand je suis venu ici, et que je t'ai vu te pavaner auprès de tes amis du Ministère, comme si tu avais tout oublié de la Cause… Je me suis dit qu'il fallait bien cela pour te rappeler ton allégeance au Maître !  
_-_ Tu vas le payer ! » fit Malefoy, la mâchoire crispée par la colère.

Et il leva une nouvelle fois sa baguette, bien décidé à éliminer Croupton radicalement. Ce qu'il aurait dû faire dès le début. Malefoy regrettait maintenant de s'être allié avec un fanatique pareil.

« Attends, Lucius ! s'exclama Croupton, les yeux agrandis d'effroi. Attends ! Drago ne va pas mourir ! Il y a une solution ! »

Lucius baissa légèrement sa baguette. Il voulait de toute son âme éliminer cet homme devant lui. Mais il voulait plus encore sauver son fils.

« Si je suis venu, c'était pour t'apprendre la nouvelle ! Nous tenons Harry Potter ! »

XXXXXXX

Sirius avait été sérieusement tenté de se précipiter dans le bureau pour attaquer directement Malefoy. Mais il s'était raisonné. S'il le faisait, il ne saurait jamais comment retrouver Harry. Et les derniers mots prononcés par Croupton achevèrent de le convaincre de ne pas agir tout de suite.

Il se colla donc un peu plus contre la porte du bureau, écoutant de toutes ses oreilles.

« Vous avez le petit Potter ? dit la voix de Malefoy, sceptique.  
_-_ Nous l'avons capturé tout à l'heure, alors que Lupin tentait de le remettre aux mains des Aurors. Une action menée de main de maître, tu l'admettras toi_-_même !  
_-_ Et où est_-_il ?  
_-_ En sûreté. Nos hommes attendent ton signal pour te l'amener. Je pensais qu'il était préférable de s'assurer d'abord qu'il n'y avait aucun risque à le conduire jusqu'ici. Sirius Black va essayer de le retrouver, et ne nous leurrons pas, il y a fort à parier qu'il viendra le chercher directement ici !  
_-_ Eh bien qu'il vienne ! Nous le recevrons comme il le mérite ! »

Sirius esquissa un sourire malgré lui. Malefoy ne se doutait même pas que son manoir avait déjà été infiltré…

« Le rituel libérera ton fils, Lucius », appuya Croupton.

Rituel ? Quel rituel ?! Qu'est_-_ce que ces monstres projetaient de faire à son petit Harry ?! Sirius serra les poings pour maîtriser la colère qu'il sentait grandir en lui.

« Comment puis_-_je en être certain ?! Tu as passé ton temps à me mentir !  
_-_ Harry Potter en échange de Drago. Cela a toujours été convenu ainsi. Le Maître puisera l'énergie vitale de son pire ennemi, et libérera ton fils du même coup. Drago ne l'intéresse pas. »

Voldemort « vampirisant » l'énergie vitale de Harry. Cette pensée fit courir un frisson dans le dos de Sirius. Mais pourquoi voulait_-_il spécifiquement Harry ? A cause de la prophétie ?

« J'espère pour toi que tu ne te trompes pas, Barty, fit Lucius d'une voix lourde de menaces et de haine non dissimulée. Parce que je te jure que si Drago meurt, tu iras pourrir toi_-_même en enfer ! »

XXXXXXX

Rita avait finalement décidé de retourner dans la chambre de Drago. Elle avait cherché le journal dans le bureau de Lucius, dans la bibliothèque, dans la chambre conjugale, en vain. Puis, elle s'était dit que si c'était bien ce journal qui était la cause de l'état de santé de l'enfant, il était peut_-_être bien dans sa chambre.

Il y avait de l'agitation, dans la chambre. Narcissa avait vidé tous les livres de la bibliothèque de l'enfant, tandis que l'Elfe des Malefoy fouillait dans chaque tiroir, chaque placard.

Apparemment, elle n'était plus la seule à chercher le journal…

« Dobby est vraiment désolé, Maîtresse ! sanglotait l'Elfe, tout en s'acquittant de sa tâche. Dobby ignorait que cela pouvait faire du mal au Petit Maître !  
_-_ Et il ne t'est pas venu à l'esprit qu'il ne fallait pas toucher aux affaires de ton Maître, Elfe stupide ! répliqua Narcissa, les joues rougies par la colère et l'animation. Retrouve ce journal, ou je te jure que tu ne verras pas le soleil se lever demain matin ! »

L'Elfe redoubla de sanglots et s'agenouilla au pied du lit de l'enfant. Un moment, Rita crut qu'il allait tomber en syncope.

« Lucius dit qu'il est ici… murmura Narcissa, laissant tomber un album de photos sur une table. Regarde sous les meubles. Et arrête de pleurnicher ! »

L'Elfe se mit aussitôt à quatre pattes pour regarder sous le lit. Rita le devança et courut de toutes ses pattes, louvoyant entre des amas de poussière gros comme des buissons. Apparemment, le ménage n'avait pas été fait depuis longtemps, remarqua Rita distraitement.

Elle percuta presque le petit livre qui avait glissé sous la table de nuit.

Un flot d'adrénaline l'électrisa. Elle l'avait trouvé ! Elle était persuadée que c'était cela !

Au même moment, la main de l'Elfe s'abattit sur le journal, le soustrayant à son regard.

« Maîtresse… couina l'Elfe.  
_-_ Donne_-_le moi ! » s'exclama Narcissa, d'une voix où perçait un soulagement manifeste.

Rita grimpa le long du chevet et se dissimula derrière un tas de remèdes, pestant en elle_-_même. Elle avait été à deux doigts de l'avoir !

Narcissa commença à feuilleter le journal, sous le regard inquiet et encore noyé de larmes de l'Elfe. « C'est ça… ? murmura_-_t_-_elle, d'une voix mêlée d'interrogation et de scepticisme. Mais il n'y a rien dedans !  
_-_ C'est bien le cahier que Dobby a donné au petit Maître », confirma l'Elfe d'une petite voix.

Narcissa s'assit sur le lit, feuilletant toujours le carnet. Elle finit par trouver un petit dessin gribouillé au crayon de couleur, et une tache qui ressemblait fort à du sang. Narcissa l'effleura du bout des doigts.

« Allons voir Lucius », décida_-_t_-_elle.

XXXXXXX

Scrimgeour quitta l'hôpital de Sainte_-_Mangouste très satisfait. Il avait trouvé une Minerva McGonagall particulièrement remontée, au chevet d'un Lupin plongé dans un sommeil magique destiné à accélérer sa guérison. La vieille femme était prête à se joindre à la bataille. Outre qu'elle était réellement inquiète du sort du petit Harry, elle s'en voulait manifestement d'avoir été mise hors jeu si facilement par les Mangemorts.

Aussi, lorsque Scrimgeour lui confia ce qu'il avait l'intention de faire s'empressa_-_t_-_elle d'accepter de se battre à ses côtés. Et avec elle viendrait certainement tout ce que l'Ordre du Phénix pouvait fournir en combattants déterminés à mettre fin une fois pour toute à la menace des Mangemorts.

« Mais par où commencer ? avait_-_elle demandé.  
_-_ Nous avons de bonnes raisons de penser que c'est Lucius Malefoy, la tête à abattre.  
_-_ Lucius… Il a réussi assez habilement à échapper à la justice…  
_-_ Pas cette fois_-_ci. Il a manœuvré pour faire tomber Milicent Bagnold et mettre son homme de paille à la place, et en faisant cela, il s'est fragilisé.  
_-_ Vous ne prouverez pas de cette façon qu'il est bel et bien un Mangemort !  
_-_ Les preuves, nous les trouverons chez lui. Nous allons attaquer son manoir. »

McGonagall avait gardé le silence. Si elle désapprouvait l'action coup de poing que Scrimgeour projetait de lancer, elle ne lui en avait pas fait part.

Tant mieux. Scrimgeour comptait aller au plus vite. Il n'avait pas de temps à perdre à convaincre ses partisans de l'importance d'une attaque frontale. S'il se trompait, sa tête tomberait, mais Scrimgeour était persuadé qu'il avait raison. Il trouverait Harry chez les Malefoy.

Il retrouva McPherson dans un pub moldu, à quelques mètres de l'hôpital. Celui_-_ci avait commandé une bière qu'il ne buvait pas. Scrimgeour le connaissait suffisamment pour le deviner sous tension, malgré son calme apparent. Et Scrimgeour s'en réjouit. Lorsque McPherson était dans un tel état d'esprit, même une armée d'inferi était incapable de l'arrêter !

« Alors ? demanda l'Inspecteur.  
_-_ Elle est d'accord, évidemment ! Elle veut rendre aux Mangemorts qui l'ont malmenée la monnaie de leur pièce ! Et elle veut retrouver Harry. Elle se sent responsable de sa disparition.  
_-_ C'est plus mon échec que le sien… murmura l'inspecteur.  
_-_ Sottises ! Cet enlèvement nous donne l'occasion d'agir ! Si nous retrouvons Harry chez les Malefoy, c'est la tête des Mangemorts qui tombera !  
_-_ Vous pensez qu'il sera assez imprudent pour faire venir l'enfant chez lui ? » demanda l'inspecteur sceptique.

La question était pertinente. Malefoy avait été excessivement prudent, jusqu'à présent. On n'avait jamais rien réussi à découvrir qui soit de nature à vraiment le compromettre. Allait_-_il vraiment courir le risque de séquestrer Harry Potter sous son propre toit ?

« Si seulement nous savions pourquoi il désire tellement l'enfant… » murmura_-_t_-_il.

S'il ne s'agissait que de le mettre à mort, il était en ce cas inutile de le faire chez lui… Et Scrimgeour n'aurait pas les preuves nécessaires pour l'inculper. Une pensée qui était loin d'être réjouissante !

« Nous n'avons pas tellement le choix, reprit_-_il. Il faut partir du principe qu'il a besoin du petit. Et que nous le trouverons au manoir.  
_-_ Mais si ce n'est pas le cas, le gosse est perdu, non ?  
_-_ Pas nécessairement ! Les Mangemorts auraient pu tuer Harry dans le parc, au lieu de l'enlever. Ce qui signifie que Malefoy le veut vivant. Peut_-_être pour le tuer lui_-_même.  
_-_ Il faut donc agir très vite… murmura McPherson.  
_-_ Exact ! Je pense que nous serons prêts dès ce soir pour l'attaque. Où en est votre homme ?  
_-_ Je n'ai pas encore de nouvelles.  
_-_ Si nous attaquons le manoir, il faut arrêter Croupton et Fudge en même temps.  
_-_ Je sais. »

Les deux hommes se regardèrent avec gravité. Ce qu'ils préparaient était insensé. S'il s'averrait qu'ils avaient tort, leur coup d'état les mènerait tout droit à Azkaban.

Mais Scrimgeour préférait ne pas y penser.

XXXXXXX

« Où est Harry Potter ? demanda Lucius.  
_-_ Je peux le faire venir immédiatement, si tu le désires », répondit Croupton.

Lucius hésita un instant. Faire venir l'enfant chez lui était loin d'être une bonne idée. Il ne voulait certainement pas qu'on puisse l'associer d'une façon ou d'une autre aux Mangemorts. Et ce n'était pas parce que le chef des Aurors était l'un des leurs qu'il devait se montrer négligent !

D'un autre côté… Drago était au plus mal. Il fallait mettre fin à tout cela au plus vite, où il perdrait son fils.

« J'ai lancé les Aurors aux quatre coins du pays pour chercher Harry, poursuivit Croupton. Ils seront trop occupés pour regarder par ici ce qui se passe.  
_-_ Mais il y a toujours Sirius Black.  
_-_ A lui tout seul, je ne vois pas ce qu'il ferait ! »

Lucius était loin de partager son opinion. Sirius était un adversaire à ne pas négliger. Tout comme son frère. Ces deux_-_là avaient réussi l'impensable, ils s'étaient évadés d'Azkaban… Qui sait ce qu'ils étaient encore capable de faire !

« Et puis, si Sirius est sur les traces de Harry, mieux vaut en finir au plus vite ! Même s'il débarque ici, il ne trouvera rien d'autre qu'un cadavre ! »

Lucius ne releva pas. Il n'aimait pas agir dans la précipitation. Mais Croupton avait raison, il n'y avait pas de temps à perdre. Au moins pour Drago.

« D'accord. Fais venir Harry. Mais encore une question. Comment as_-_tu fait pour mettre la main sur lui ? »

Cela l'intriguait vraiment. Il ne pensait vraiment pas Croupton capable d'un pareil exploit !

« Lupin voulait le remettre aux Aurors. L'innocenter était la bonne chose à faire, cela a rétabli sa confiance. Mais j'avoue que sans Pepplewood, j'en serais encore à ignorer où Lupin avait donné rendez_-_vous à McPherson ! »

L'information fit tiquer Malefoy. Ainsi, l'inspecteur McPherson avait caché à son supérieur une information aussi capitale… ? Ce n'était pas bon signe. Cela signifiait qu'il ne lui faisait pas confiance. Allait_-_il jusqu'à le soupçonner d'être un imposteur ? Cette idée fit frissonner Malefoy. McPherson pouvait se montrer particulièrement perspicace…

« Dès que j'ai su, j'ai ordonné à Pepplewood de kidnapper l'enfant.  
_-_ Et il a réussi ce tour de main tout seul ? Au nez et à la barbe de McPherson ?! s'exclama Lucius, sceptique.  
_-_ J'ai envoyé des Détraqueurs attaquer les Aurors pour le seconder. »

Un instant, Lucius crut qu'il avait mal compris. Cet imbécile avait fait quoi ?

« Des Détraqueurs… ?  
_-_ Trois. Je leur ai dit d'attaquer le parc. »

Croupton souriait de toutes ses dents, très content de lui. Lucius, lui, avait l'impression d'avoir avalé des pierres. Comment Croupton ne comprenait_-_il pas l'erreur énorme qu'il avait commise ?!

« C'était vraiment la chose la plus stupide que tu pouvais faire ! s'exclama_-_t_-_il.  
_-_ Pardon ? fit Croupton sèchement.  
_-_ Espèce d'idiot ! En faisant cela, tu as signé l'attaque de ton nom ! Qui d'autre que le chef des Aurors pouvait avoir recours aux Détraqueurs ?! Et McPherson a prouvé qu'il te soupçonnait déjà ! »

Lucius avait le front mouillé de sueur. Il était sûr que l'inspecteur menait déjà sa petite enquête… Croupton tomberait, ce n'était qu'une question de temps. Et lui_-_même ? Pour combien de temps, encore, serait_-_il à l'abri ?

« Cela ne veut rien dire… marmonna Croupton, maussade. Je ne suis pas le seul à avoir pu donner cet ordre…  
_-_ Et qui d'autre ? Fudge ? Tu as ruiné tout ce que j'ai si patiemment mis en place ! »

Il était plus furieux contre Croupton qu'il ne l'avait été en arrivant dans le bureau. Ce qu'il ne pensait pas possible !

« Sors de chez moi tout de suite ! hurla_-_t_-_il. Donne_-_moi Harry et disparais !  
_-_ Ne t'emballe pas comme ça, Lucius, protesta Croupton. Pour le moment, rien n'est sûr…  
_-_ Comment donc ?! Tu crois McPherson stupide ?! La seule chose que tu puisses encore faire, c'est disparaître dans la nature ! »

Si Croupton endossait seul la faute, Fudge ne serait pas nécessairement éclaboussé par le scandale, il pourrait toujours prétendre avoir été dupé – ce qui était vrai, dans le fond – et lui, Lucius, de la même façon, échapperait aux suspicions.

« Dis à tes hommes de m'amener Harry et quitte le Ministère. C'est la seule chose à faire.  
_-_ Lorsque nous aurons mené le rituel à son terme, cela n'aura plus d'importance ! Le Maître aura retrouvé sa pleine puissance !  
_-_ En attendant, disparais de ma vue ! »

XXXXXXX

Sirius s'était réfugié dans la bibliothèque. Ce qu'il avait appris le plongeait dans un état de quasi fébrilité. Très bientôt, Harry serait dans le Manoir, et il serait alors en mesure de le sauver. Et si McPherson fouinait dans le bon sens, Sirius avait bon espoir de voir les Mangemorts perdre le Ministère. Et on pouvait compter sur l'inspecteur pour cela.

Certes. Mais Sirius préférait s'en assurer.

« Kreattur ! » appela_-_t_-_il à voix basse.

L'Elfe apparut dans la pièce, les yeux écarquillés, à la recherche de son maître. Sirius dégagea sa tête de la cape d'invisibilité. « Kreattur, j'ai besoin de toi tout de suite… murmura_-_t_-_il.  
_-_ Mais… Kreattur devait… murmura l'Elfe, gêné.  
_-_ Devait quoi ?  
_-_ La demoiselle, l'amie de Maître Regulus… »

Sirius se mordit les lèvres. Il avait besoin de l'elfe tout de suite. Mais il ne voulait pas que cela soit au détriment d'Isabelle.

« Où est_-_elle ?  
_-_ Dans la chambre de ma Maîtresse. Elle attend.  
_-_ Est_-_elle en sécurité ?  
_-_ Oui. Elle est tout comme ma Maîtresse Walburga.  
_-_ Personne ne soupçonne sa véritable identité ? »

Kreattur fit non de la tête.

« Très bien… J'ai besoin de toi pour transmettre un message urgent à l'inspecteur McPherson.  
_-_ Et la demoiselle ?  
_-_ Elle attendra un peu.  
_-_ Kreattur peut la déposer avant de donner le message… ?  
_-_ Pas le temps. Je te veux ici, au manoir, le plus vite possible. Si les Mangemorts amènent Harry, je veux t'avoir sous la main pour l'emmener loin d'ici. Il n'y a qu'un elfe, pour pouvoir transplaner d'ici… »

Sirius se passa une main sur le front. Il n'avait pas le choix. Et si tout se passait bien, de toute façon, Isabelle ne risquerait rien. Malefoy serait arrêté bien avoir d'avoir pu la soupçonner de ne pas être Walburga. Et Harry aurait été conduit en sécurité par Kreattur.

« Ecoute. Tu vas porter mon message à McPherson et tu vas revenir tout de suite. Et ensuite, ensemble, nous attendrons Harry. »

XXXXXXX

Narcissa tendit le journal à Lucius d'une main tremblante. Celui_-_ci poussa un soupir de soulagement en le recevant.

« C'est bien cela, Lucius ? demanda Narcissa. C'est à cause de cet objet, que Drago va si mal ?  
_-_ Oui.  
_-_ Alors il faut le détruire immédiatement ! »

Rita grimpa sur un guéridon, dans l'angle du bureau, pour mieux voir. Et pour se mettre à l'abri de leurs chaussures… Toute curieuse qu'elle puisse être, elle était parfaitement consciente du risque qu'elle prenait, à trop s'approcher d'eux.

« Non, répliqua Malefoy catégorique.  
_-_ Mais si cela fait du mal à notre fils… ?! répliqua Narcissa d'une voix tremblante.  
_-_ Nous avons un moyen ! Mes hommes nous amènent Harry Potter. Nous pourrons commencer le rituel, et Drago sera libéré.  
_-_ Et si cela ne marche pas ?!  
_-_ Alors, nous aviserons. Mais je ne peux pas laisser passer cette opportunité. Grâce au sang du petit Potter, le Maître marchera de nouveau à nos côtés. »

Rita sentit une nouvelle flambée d'excitation. Un rituel ! Voilà qui allait passionner ses lecteurs ! Surtout un rituel mettant en jeu le Survivant et le Lord Noir ! Juste le genre d'histoire que la _Gazette_ lui paierait à prix d'or !

Non, elle ne devait pas penser de cette façon_-_là. Pas maintenant. Il y avait plus en jeu, qu'un article. Elle en était parfaitement consciente.

_Réfléchis, ma fille !_ se dit_-_elle. _Lucius a besoin de ce journal… C'est à cause de lui que son fils est malade, mais c'est aussi à cause de lui que Celui-dont-on-doit-taire-le-nom est sur le point de revenir…_

La conclusion s'imposa d'elle_-_même. Il fallait détruire ce journal. Faire en sorte qu'il ne puisse pas servir dans ce rituel obscur qui devait sacrifier Harry Potter. Et du même coup, cela libèrerait Drago.

Très bien, elle savait ce qu'elle devait faire !

XXXXXXX

Severus sentait la pression monter, malgré tout le soin qu'il apportait à ne pas penser à la situation.

Pour le moment, semblait_-_il, sa vie n'était pas en danger. Il avait suffisamment intrigué Lucius, avec ses demi_-_révélations, pour avoir gagné un sursis. Ce qui ne voulait pas dire, évidemment, que Lucius avait gobé tout ce qu'il lui avait dit, et qu'il était convaincu qu'ils jouaient toujours tous les deux pour le même camp.

Et il y avait Rita. Cette fouineuse était bien capable de faire basculer le rapport de force. Si elle trouvait le journal, elle lui fournirait un atout de choix.

Un atout. Qu'il ne tiendrait qu'à lui d'utiliser de la bonne manière. Et là, il y avait deux options.

Rendre le journal à Lucius. Participer au retour du Lord Noir. Prêter la main au meurtre du fils de James Potter. Plus personne ne pourrait l'accuser de trahir la cause, il deviendrait même le bras droit de Lucius, dans la conquête du monde sorcier. Il aurait le pouvoir. Et sa connaissance des horcruxes lui donnait un levier certain pour pousser les autres à agir à sa guise.

Mais faire cela, c'était trahir Regulus. Trahir le souvenir de Lily. Renoncer à la rédemption permise par Dumbledore.

Faire cela, c'était revendiquer que son âme n'était pas aussi noire et corrompue qu'il s'était habitué à imaginer ces dernières années.

Il pouvait détruire le journal. Empêcher le Lord Noir de drainer la force vitale du fils Potter. Annihiler ce qui restait des Mangemorts, en s'en prenant directement à la tête – Malefoy et Croupton.

La porte s'ouvrit, le tirant de ses réflexions. Malefoy entra, l'air agité. A la fois troublé et en colère. Etait_-_ce à cause du faux médaillon ?

« Tu avais raison pour le journal, dit Lucius, lui tendant un petit livre.  
_-_ Ravi de l'apprendre… » répondit Severus.

Ce qui le ravissait moins, en revanche, c'était de voir l'objet en question entre les mains de Lucius. Ainsi, Rita ne l'avait pas trouvé. Autant pour ses projets d'avenir ! Il n'aurait sans doute même pas à se poser la question de choisir son camp, tout dépendrait de Lucius !

« Comment cet objet permet_-_il au Maître de revenir ? demanda Malefoy.  
_-_ Je peux le voir ? »

La curiosité prit le pas sur toute autre considération. Ce journal avait sans doute des pouvoirs que n'avait pas le médaillon. Et Severus brûlait de découvrir lesquels. Les élancements de sa main blessée n'y changeaient rien.

« Ne t'avise pas de faire le moindre geste inconsidéré, Severus », menaça Lucius.

Rogue ne se donna même pas la peine de relever. Il prit le journal avec précaution. Presque délicatement. Il avait déjà eu affaire au médaillon, il savait le mal que ce genre d'objet pouvait causer. Et s'il était curieux, il n'en restait pas moins prudent.

Il le feuilleta lentement, examinant sa facture, et regrettant de ne plus avoir sa baguette, qui lui aurait permis de révéler quelques_-_uns des sorts utilisés sur lui. Il s'arrêta sur la page du dessin gribouillé par Drago.

« Il a dessiné dedans, remarqua Malefoy. Je pense que c'est de cette façon que le Maître pensait activer le processus.  
_-_ Sauf qu'un dessin, c'est anodin, dit Severus. Il n'y a rien là qui puisse être utilisable par le souvenir emprisonné dans ces pages.  
_-_ Mais il y a du sang.  
_-_ Oui. Du sang de ton fils. C'est le sang du petit Potter, que le Maître exige, n'est_-_ce pas ?  
_-_ Oui.  
_-_ Le sang n'a pas fait qu'activer le souvenir. Il a aussi réveillé le morceau d'âme abrité dans le journal. Un morceau d'âme qui s'est lié aux souvenirs du Maître, pour créer la créature que j'ai vu dans ton salon. Un clone presque parfait du Maître, mais qui a besoin de plus pour prendre définitivement pied dans la réalité. »

Severus en avait le vertige. Mettre un morceau de son âme dans un objet était assez répugnant, même pour lui. Mais le faire dans un objet capable d'évoluer et de grandir jusqu'à devenir une entité semblable mais distincte de l'homme d'origine… C'était plus épouvantable encore que de faire d'un cadavre un inferius… Parce que cette _chose_ agirait avec les souvenirs du Lord Noir, avec ses pouvoirs, aurait ses traits de caractère essentiel, le même désir maladif de domination, tout en n'étant, en fait, qu'un mirage dû à la magie noire. D'un seul coup, Severus réalisa qu'il s'était trompé, qu'il n'avait jamais eu qu'une seule option.

« Il faut détruire ce truc… murmura_-_t_-_il sans y penser.  
_-_ Pardon ?  
_-_ Détruire ce journal si tu veux sauver ton fils, se reprit Severus. Le sang… C'est lui qui active le processus. C'est lui qui lie le journal à ton fils. Et il n'y a aucun autre moyen de rompre le lien, il faut détruire le réceptacle. Le journal.  
_-_ Il y a un autre moyen, corrigea Lucius, avec un sourire à faire froid dans le dos. Lui donner un autre sang. Le sang qu'il réclame. Nous allons lui sacrifier Harry dès ce soir. »


	31. Chapitre 31

Chapitre 31

Isabelle faisait les cent pas dans sa chambre, extrêmement ennuyée. Elle avait appelé Kreattur à plusieurs reprises, mais l'Elfe n'avait pas paru. Et sans lui, il lui était impossible de quitter le manoir des Malefoy. L'Elfe avait_-_il finalement décidé de ne pas l'écouter ? Andromeda lui avait passé ses consignes avant leur départ pour le manoir, mais peut_-_être n'était_-_ce pas suffisant ?

Elle ne pouvait rien faire d'autre qu'attendre. Elle n'allait certainement pas prendre le risque d'essayer de quitter le manoir en utilisant l'une des cheminées des Malefoy, elle était à peu près certaine qu'elles étaient toutes étroitement surveillées. Partir par la porte ? Elle ne ferait certainement pas dix mètres dans le parc qui cernait le manoir avant d'être rattrapée. Et si elle pouvait toujours prétendre qu'elle avait simplement voulu se dégourdir les jambes, elle ne serait pas plus avancée que maintenant.

Elle ne pouvait pas partir. Mais rester ainsi, dans cette chambre, la rendait folle. D'autant plus que Regulus s'inquiétait très certainement pour elle à cet instant même. Et s'il s'inquiétait, il serait peut_-_être amené à commettre quelques imprudences. Regulus n'était pas Sirius, certes, mais Isabelle devinait qu'il n'hésiterait pas à affronter le danger pour elle. Il le lui avait déjà prouvé par le passé.

Elle_-_même était inquiète pour lui. Elle était partie avant son retour, elle ignorait si Sirius et lui étaient revenus sains et saufs dans leur cachette, elle ne savait même pas s'ils avaient retrouvé Harry Potter.

Elle s'assit sur le bord du lit en soupirant. Peut_-_être aurait_-_elle dû attendre que Regulus revienne, au lieu de disparaître dans son dos. Lui, aurait sans doute réussi à convaincre Kreattur qu'il devait _vraiment_ lui obéir…

Elle entendit des bruits de pas précipités dans le couloir, et elle sursauta, l'oreille aux aguets, à moitié persuadée que Malefoy venait la chercher pour la confronter à son mensonge. Mais la porte de sa chambre ne s'ouvrit pas sur un Lucius furieux contre elle.

« Si je reste ici, je vais finir par faire une attaque… » songea_-_t_-_elle, le cœur battant.

Elle allait sortir. Après tout, rien ne l'obligeait à rester enfermée bien sagement dans cette chambre ! Elle était censée être une invité, ici, pas une prisonnière.

D'ailleurs…

Isabelle songea brusquement à Severus Rogue. Regulus pensait qu'il était prisonnier ici même…

Elle ne le connaissait pas. Elle n'avait fait que partager une barque avec lui, un jour qu'elle quittait Azkaban. Elle n'en gardait pas un souvenir particulièrement agréable, mais il semblait que Regulus appréciait cet homme. Il disait qu'il était son ami.

Peut_-_être pourrait_-_elle trouver quelque chose à son sujet ? Peut_-_être même pourrait_-_elle le libérer… ?

Ce n'était pas prudent. Mais elle était de toute façon dans une situation plus que précaire.

XXXXXXX

L'inspecteur McPherson relut deux ou trois fois le message avant de se tourner vers l'Elfe qui le lui avait apporté.

Il avait été particulièrement surpris de voir l'Elfe des Black se matérialiser chez lui, et plus encore, en prenant connaissance du message que lui faisait parvenir Sirius. Jamais il n'aurait pensé que le jeune homme fasse un jour appel à lui, après tout ce qui les avait opposés l'un à l'autre.

« Ton maître t'a confié ce message pour que tu me le transmettes ? demanda_-_t_-_il, suspicieux. Vraiment ?  
_-_ Il m'a dit de vous trouver et de vous donner ça, répondit l'Elfe, crispé. Kreattur fait ce qu'on lui dit de faire !  
_-_ Mais c'était vraiment Sirius ? » L'Elfe fit oui de la tête.

Cela pouvait_-_il être un piège ? Une manœuvre pour l'attirer chez les Malefoy et l'éliminer tout simplement ? Peut_-_être avait_-_on découvert ce qu'il manigançait avec Scrimgeour ?

« Et Sirius est chez Lucius Malefoy ? » demanda_-_t_-_il encore. Cette fois_-_ci, l'Elfe ne répondit pas, visiblement embarrassé par la question. Sans doute avait_-_il reçu pour consigne de taire la cachette de ses maîtres.

« Merci. Tu peux t'en aller », dit l'inspecteur. Garder l'Elfe plus longtemps ne lui était d'aucune utilité. De plus, Kingsley Shacklebolt devait arriver d'un moment à l'autre, et il préférait grandement que cette rencontre reste ignorée du plus grand nombre de personnes possible.

Peut_-_être cherchait_-_on à l'attirer chez les Malefoy pour une quelconque raison… Mais en définitive, cela n'avait pas réellement d'importance. Parce qu'après tout, il comptait bel et bien se rendre au Manoir.

Il esquissa un sourire.

XXXXXXX

Les deux Mangemorts arrivèrent par voie de cheminée sécurisée moins d'une demi_-_heure après le départ de Croupton. L'un d'eux portait un enfant endormi dans les bras. Lucius s'approcha pour l'examiner.

« Il ne s'est pas réveillé ? leur demanda_-_t_-_il.  
_-_ Il a failli. Nous lui avons lancé un sort avant qu'il ne soit vraiment conscient.  
_-_ Ouais, pas question d'avoir à trimballer un mioche hurlant… marmonna son compagnon. Là, au moins, on était sûr qu'il se tiendrait tranquille… »

Lucius ne releva pas.

L'enfant était bien conforme au portrait de lui qu'il avait vu dans la _Gazette_, au lendemain de cette funeste nuit d'Halloween, l'année passée. Lucius le dévisagea avec une curiosité bien réelle. Ainsi, c'était lui, cet enfant d'à peine deux ans, le responsable de la chute du Sorcier le plus puissant d'Angleterre ! Maintenant qu'il l'avait devant lui en chair et en os, Lucius trouvait cela plus invraisemblable encore. C'était presque encore un bébé, pas plus vieux que son propre fils !

La pensée de son fils le ramena brutalement à l'urgence de la situation. Il devait en finir au plus vite, avant que Drago ne meure, avant que les Aurors se montrent un peu trop curieux. Il prit Harry des bras de son homme de main.

« Je m'occupe de lui, dit_-_il. Vous deux, disparaissez ! Les Aurors sont sûrement à votre recherche. »

Sans un mot, les deux hommes reculèrent jusqu'à la cheminée et disparurent.

XXXXXXX

« Isabelle devrait déjà être revenue… murmura Regulus.  
_-_ Je suis sûr qu'elle va bien ! dit Mondingus. De toute façon, elle est avec ton Elfe. Et ton frère est aussi là_-_bas.  
_-_ Je préfèrerais quand même qu'elle soit là ! répliqua Regulus, tendu. Jamais elle n'aurait dû partir ! »

Il lança un regard noir en direction de sa cousine. Celle_-_ci le soutint sans fléchir. « Elle se proposait d'aider Drago, dit_-_elle. Le fils de ma sœur. Je n'allais pas la retenir.  
_-_ Même si elle risque sa vie pour cela ?!  
_-_ Drago n'est qu'un enfant innocent ! Et ton amie savait parfaitement à quoi elle s'exposait !  
_-_ Que se passera_-_t_-_il, si Malefoy découvre que le médaillon est un faux ? coupa Mondingus.  
_-_ Il lui demandera des comptes, répondit Regulus sombrement. Mais j'espère que d'ici là, Kreattur nous l'aura ramenée ! »

XXXXXXX

Rita s'accrochait de toute la force de ses pattes à l'ourlet de la robe de Malefoy. Elle avait décidé de ne pas perdre le journal de vue, mais l'enjeu était devenu autre, depuis que Harry Potter était entré dans l'équation. Lucius tenait fermement l'enfant inconscient contre sa poitrine, comme s'il craignait qu'il lui échappe. Que comptait_-_il faire de lui ?

Le rituel. Lucius Malefoy avait parlé d'un rituel, qui concernait le Lord Noir et l'enfant. Rita n'allait certainement pas manquer un événement pareil. Si elle ne pouvait pas subtiliser le journal et empêcher l'horreur de se produire, au moins assisterait_-_elle à tout. Le monde avait besoin d'un témoin parfaitement objectif. Après son article, plus personne ne regarderait Lucius Malefoy comme un homme respectable.

Bon, l'idéal serait encore qu'elle puisse empêcher l'inévitable de se produire. Elle ne serait plus seulement témoin, mais aussi héroïne de l'histoire qu'elle comptait raconter.

Donc, dès qu'elle le pourrait, elle prendrait le journal. Ensuite, elle libèrerait Severus Rogue, et ensemble, ils sauveraient Harry Potter.

Mais pour cela, il ne fallait pas qu'elle se laisse distancer.

XXXXXXX

Lucius était mal à l'aise. Maintenant que le moment approchait d'effectuer le rituel qui libérerait son propre fils, il redoutait d'autant plus tout ce qui était susceptible d'arriver : que le rituel ne s'accomplisse pas comme prévu, que les Aurors l'interrompent, que Sirius… Il n'osait même pas songer à ce que ferait Sirius s'il parvenait à s'introduire chez lui. Sans parler de Regulus. Rogue l'avait dit lui_-_même, Regulus avait percé quelques_-_uns des secrets du Maître. C'était un adversaire avec lequel il fallait compter.

Sans parler de cette femme, Rita Skeeter, qui avait disparu de la chambre où il l'avait enfermée. Comment s'y était_-_elle prise ? Et où était_-_elle ? Avait_-_elle quitté le Manoir et s'apprêtait_-_elle à revenir avec des renforts pour libérer son complice ?

Lucius avait l'impression d'être de moins en moins maître de la situation. Sans compter qu'il était épaulé par des imbéciles – idiot de Croupton qui compromettait sa position au Ministère et celle de Fudge par la même occasion ! – tout juste bons à se faire arrêter par les hommes de McPherson ! Malheureusement, la fine fleur des Mangemort était toujours emprisonnée à Azkaban…

Il s'arrêta finalement dans l'une des nombreuses chambres inoccupées du deuxième étage. Il allait y enfermer l'enfant le temps de mettre au point les différents éléments du rituel qui, lui, se déroulerait dans les caves.

« Dobby ! » appela_-_t_-_il. A peine apparu, l'Elfe se jeta aux pieds de son maître, se traînant avec le dernier des désespoirs. « Dobby est désolé, Maître ! sanglota_-_t_-_il. Dobby a causé du tort au petit Maître, Dobby mérite la mort ! » Lucius laissa échapper un soupir dédaigneux. « Je n'ai pas le temps pour ces sottises ! Va chercher Clements et Collins. J'ai besoin de monde pour garder cet enfant ! »

Et ce disant, il posa Harry Potter sur le sol.

Il lui parut encore plus minuscule, ainsi.

Dobby se redressa et dévisagea l'enfant avec des yeux ronds. Il ouvrit la bouche, comme pour poser la question qui le taraudait, mais se ravisa et disparut. Dans quelques instants, il serait de retour avec les gardiens que Lucius avait demandé. Et celui_-_ci pourrait se consacrer à la suite du programme. Prendre le poignard rituel et le livre. Aller trouver le Seigneur des Ténèbres. Descendre avec lui dans les caves. Activer le feu sous le chaudron.

Lucius fut pris d'un vertige, réalisant pour la première fois ce qu'il allait accomplir. Pas pour ce qui était du sacrifice de l'enfant, il en fallait bien plus pour déranger Lucius. Mais bel et bien pour l'acte de magie noire qu'il allait devoir accomplir. Il allait faire appel à des forces qui le dépassaient, il en était très conscient…

L'enfant, sur le sol, commença à remuer. Apparemment, les imbéciles qui l'avaient endormi n'étaient même pas capable de le faire efficacement ! Les effets du sort s'estompaient rapidement.

Mais peu importait. Dans moins d'une heure, tout serait prêt pour le rituel. Et le Maître exigerait très vraisemblablement que Harry soit parfaitement conscient à ce moment_-_là. Lucius sentait une réelle curiosité chez le Maître, qui ne comprenait pas comment un garçon si jeune avait pu le défaire. C'était compréhensible, Lucius lui_-_même était tout aussi intrigué.

Il laissa donc l'enfant s'éveiller complètement. Il le regarda étirer ses membres minuscules, ouvrir les yeux, se dresser sur ses poignets.

Un enfant absolument banal, presque un bébé. Le fils d'une sang_-_de_-_bourbe et d'un traître à son sang.

Harry s'assit et regarda autour de lui, l'air complètement perdu. L'incompréhension céda rapidement le pas à l'effroi, alors qu'il réalisait sans doute qu'il était en un lieu totalement inconnu, et privé de ses protecteurs habituels. Lucius vit son visage se plisser de contrariété et les coins de sa bouche s'affaisser brusquement. Il allait pleurer, constata Lucius avec dégoût.

« Si tu pleures, je te bâillonne ! » prévint_-_il sèchement.

Harry tourna la tête vers lui, les yeux mouillés de larmes. « Remus ? demanda_-_t_-_il d'une toute petite voix.  
_-_ Il est mort, et c'est bien fait pour lui, c'était un monstre, une abomination de la nature ! C'est moi qui m'occupe de toi, maintenant. »

Le visage de l'enfant se décomposa un peu plus et les larmes se mirent à couler sur ses joues, heureusement silencieuses. Le Maître se réjouirait certainement de son désespoir, songea Lucius. Mais d'un autre côté, c'était trop facile. Harry n'était qu'un bébé.

« Sirius ? » demanda encore Harry. Oh, évidemment, il était naturel qu'il demande après son parrain ! « Sirius n'est pas là. Sirius veut que tu sois sage, et que tu fasses tout ce que je te dis, répondit Lucius sèchement. Alors arrête de pleurnicher ! »

Aussi rapidement qu'elles étaient venues, les larmes de l'enfant se tarirent. Et son visage parut subitement singulièrement dur.

« Je veux Sirius », décréta l'enfant. Ce n'était pas le ton que Lucius s'était attendu à entendre de la part de quelqu'un d'aussi jeune. Drago faisait parfois des caprices, mais jamais il ne s'était montré aussi péremptoire. Cela déplut fortement à Lucius.

« Oui, et bien cela m'est complètement égal, ce n'est pas toi qui décide !  
_-_ Je veux Sirius ! » répéta Harry sans se démonter.

Ses yeux étaient incroyablement verts, et ils se posaient sur Lucius avec une fixité dérangeante.

« Sirius n'est pas là, répéta Lucius. Et si tu n'arrêtes pas ces caprices tout de suite, tu vas avoir droit à une bonne fessée ! » Le ton qu'il employa, à lui seul, aurait suffi à calmer Drago. Il n'avait même pas besoin de le menacer, la plupart du temps, il se contentait d'un seul regard. Mais apparemment, cela ne fonctionnait pas avec Harry.

Le visage de l'enfant se durcit un peu plus, se crispa, et d'un seul coup, il n'eut plus du tout l'air aussi jeune. Lucius sentit ses cheveux se hérisser sur sa nuque, et un frisson inexplicable le parcourut.

XXXXXXX

Kreattur n'était toujours pas revenu, et Sirius était de plus en plus nerveux.

Lorsqu'il avait vu Harry dans les bras de Lucius, inconscient, c'était comme s'il avait reçu un coup de poignard en plein cœur. Son premier élan avait été de se jeter sur Malefoy pour lui prendre l'enfant, mais il s'était contenu. Ce n'était pas une bonne idée. Il n'avait aucun moyen rapide et sûr de quitter le Manoir, il ne pouvait pas risquer la vie de Harry en tentant une sortie en force. Outre le fait que Malefoy n'aurait pas baissé les bras sans combattre, Sirius savait qu'il lui aurait fallu compter sur les hommes disséminés dans toute la maison et prêts à se battre à la moindre alerte.

Et il y avait aussi Voldemort.

Même si Sirius doutait qu'il s'agisse vraiment de Voldemort, il ne pouvait pas risquer d'affronter cette _chose_ à l'aveugle. Parce qu'il ne savait vraiment pas de quoi elle était capable. Sans doute était_-_elle réellement dangereuse, puisqu'elle parvenait à tenir Lucius sous sa coupe.

La seule chose que pouvait faire Sirius, c'était suivre Lucius sans attirer l'attention sur lui, et se tenir prêt à agir dès que Kreattur réapparaîtrait.

XXXXXXX

« Bon, ça suffit, maintenant… murmura Lucius, déstabilisé par le regard que l'enfant posait sur lui. Tu vas faire ce qu'on te dit, et… »

Harry ne broncha pas. Il ne parut même pas troublé. Mais son regard devenait de plus en plus aigu, et le vert de ses yeux plus brillant.

Lucius sentit un nœud se former au fond de sa gorge. Ce n'était pas normal. Cet enfant n'était pas normal…

Il serra les poings et avança vers Harry, bien décidé à reprendre l'ascendant sur lui. Il tendit la main pour l'attraper par le bras. Il allait le secouer, l'obliger à baisser son regard insolent, le remettre à sa place d'enfant…

Une puissante décharge électrique lui brûla le bout des doigts, et il poussa un cri, retirant prestement sa main. L'air empestait l'ozone, et il sentait un incroyable flux magique émaner de l'enfant. « Qu'est_-_ce que… souffla_-_t_-_il, stupéfait.  
_-_ Je veux Sirius », répéta encore Harry, obstinément.

Sa voix s'était faite anormalement grave, et instinctivement, Lucius tira sa baguette pour la pointer sur lui, persuadé qu'il représentait un réel _danger_.

Harry se contenta de fixer le bout de bois, comme s'il ne comprenait même pas que Lucius le menaçait. Ou plutôt, comme si la menace ne le touchait pas.

« Tu vas arrêter ça tout de suite ! dit Lucius, prenant brusquement conscience, aux tremblements de sa propre voix, qu'il avait peur.  
_-_ Dis à Sirius de venir.  
_-_ Non… »

Un formidable souffle d'énergie balaya la pièce, projetant Lucius contre le mur du fond.

« Sirius ! » appela Harry.

Les jambes flageolantes, Lucius se redressa et leva sa baguette vers l'enfant, d'une main un peu trop tremblante.

XXXXXXX

Rita s'était prudemment réfugiée contre un mur, lorsqu'elle avait senti la tension grandir entre Malefoy et Harry. Elle avait assisté, stupéfaite, à la réaction de l'enfant, et elle avait senti la peur envahir Lucius, alors qu'il tentait d'endiguer le phénomène.

Elle ne comprenait pas ce qui se passait. Jamais elle n'aurait cru Harry capable de développer une telle énergie magique. Ses antennes frétillaient frénétiquement, tandis que le flux de magie qui émanait de Harry s'amplifiait.

Et elle réalisa brusquement que Malefoy ne faisait pas le poids.

XXXXXXX

Sirius sursauta, persuadé d'avoir entendu crier son nom. Il colla son oreille au battant de la porte de la chambre dans laquelle Malefoy s'était enfermé avec Harry. Il perçut un cri de rage et le crépitement caractéristique d'un sort. Ce qui ne pouvait signifier qu'une chose : Malefoy attaquait Harry.

Il n'était plus question d'attendre, maintenant. Il ne pouvait tout simplement pas laisser Lucius faire du mal à Harry ! Il tira sa propre baguette et fracassa la porte.

XXXXXXX

Ahuri, Lucius vit le sort qu'il avait lancé droit sur l'enfant dévier sa course avant de se désagréger. Non. Ce n'était pas possible. Ce n'était qu'un enfant de deux ans, comment pouvait_-_il faire cela ?! Aucun enfant ne disposait naturellement d'une puissance pareille !

Il agrippa fermement sa baguette, déterminé à se battre. Et d'un seul coup, la porte, sur sa droite, explosa dans une volée de bouts de bois. Stupéfait, il tourna la tête vers l'enfant, mais celui_-_ci ne semblait pas être la cause du phénomène : il gardait les yeux rivés sur l'ouverture avec quelque chose qui ressemblait fort à de la curiosité.

C'était l'ouverture qu'espérait Lucius. L'attention de l'enfant détournée de lui, il était en mesure de l'attaquer. Il leva une nouvelle fois sa baguette et jeta un sort suffisamment puissant, pensa_-_t_-_il, pour assommer Greyback lui_-_même. Mais une nouvelle fois, quelque chose s'interposa entre sa baguette et sa cible, empêchant son sort de faire mouche.

Harry tourna la tête vers Malefoy, un peu surpris, comme s'il ne comprenait pas lui non plus ce qui venait de se produire. Mais Lucius n'eut pas le temps de se demander de quoi il retournait exactement : la tête et les épaules de Sirius Black émergèrent brusquement du vide, comme s'il se matérialisait soudainement dans la pièce.

XXXXXXX

« Ne le touche pas ! lança Sirius, sa baguette pointée sur Lucius.  
_-_ Oh… Tu étais donc là… murmura Malefoy, déconcerté.  
_-_ Sirius ! fit Harry, avec un soulagement perceptible.  
_-_ Je suis là, Harry, ne t'inquiète pas… »

Rita courut le long de la plinthe et grimpa sur une table pour mieux voir. Sirius était ici ! Elle n'en revenait pas… Harry s'était réfugié derrière son parrain, brusquement apaisé. Toute l'énergie magique qui s'était déployée autour de lui semblait refluer dans le petit corps fluet qui se serrait contre Sirius. Il était redevenu un petit enfant vulnérable.

_Ça, ce n'est pas bon du tout…_songea Rita, anxieuse.

XXXXXXX

Sirius se dégagea de la cape d'invisibilité d'un mouvement d'épaule, sans quitter Lucius des yeux. Il sentit la petite main de son filleul agripper sa robe, derrière lui, et ce simple contact était incroyablement réconfortant. Il recula lentement, entraînant Harry avec lui.

« Où est_-_ce que tu comptes aller, Sirius ? demanda Lucius, sa baguette toujours prête. Il y a une douzaine d'hommes prêts à t'abattre, dans ce manoir ! »

Sirius ne se donna pas la peine de répondre. Il manœuvra pour obliquer vers la porte, sans quitter Malefoy des yeux. Soudain, Harry poussa un cri. Sirius tourna vivement la tête vers lui. Deux hommes venaient d'entrer par la porte fracassée, baguette brandie. Avant que Sirius ait eu le temps de réagir, l'un d'eux lança un sort à Harry, et l'enfant s'effondra sur le sol, inanimé. Sirius se jeta à genoux et répliqua à l'aveugle. Il y eut le bruit sourd d'un corps qui tombe, mais Sirius n'eut pas le temps de s'en réjouir, une douleur cuisante lui vrilla l'épaule gauche. Malefoy avait profité de son bref instant d'inattention pour attaquer.

XXXXXXX

Avec une joie féroce, Lucius constata que son coup avait porté. Sirius grimaça de douleur et porta instinctivement sa main à son épaule, abaissant sa garde du même coup. Lucius en profita pour lancer un sort de découpe. Mais Sirius s'était jeté à plat ventre, et le sort ne fit que l'effleurer, entaillant son menton et sa joue.

« Attrape le gosse ! » cria Lucius à Clements, qui s'était prudemment réfugié derrière ce qui restait de la porte. Celui_-_ci tendit sa baguette vers l'enfant et lança un sortilège d'attraction. Mais Sirius fut plus rapide. Il se jeta sur son filleul, le clouant au sol de tout son poids, et conjura un sort du bouclier qui repoussa le _stupefix_ lancé par Lucius au même moment.

« N'arrête pas ! ordonna Malefoy à Clements. Continue à le harceler ! Il est tout seul contre nous… Dobby ! Va chercher des renforts ! »

XXXXXXX

L'Elfe, qui s'était caché dans le couloir, pointa sa tête un bref instant dans l'embrasure de la porte, avant de disparaître. Il allait revenir avec des renforts, et la partie serait finie, Sirius en était conscient.

Il devait absolument sortir Harry de là. Et la seule solution, c'était Kreattur.

Il lança un _expelliarmus_ qui n'atteignit pas sa cible et appela son Elfe, croisant les doigts pour qu'il soit finalement de retour au Manoir – et se maudissant au fond de lui de l'avoir éloigné alors qu'il était sa seule porte de sortie.


	32. Chapitre 32

Tout d'abord bonne année à tous ! Après des fêtes bien chargées et un formatage de PC, me voilà prête pour les quelques chapitres qui restent ! Je n'ai malheureusement pas répondu à toutes les reviews, j'en suis désolée. J'ai un planning très chargé, je ferai mon possible pour réparer cela, mais je ne garantis rien... Bonne lecture !

Chapitre 32

Sirius savait que ce qu'il demandait à Kreattur était extrêmement risqué, et qu'il jouait sa carte maîtresse sur un coup de dés, mais si l'Elfe des Malefoy arrivait avec des renforts, comment pourrait_-_il protéger Harry ? Il avait déjà bien du mal à contrer les sorts qui pleuvaient sur eux, pris comme il l'était entre deux feux.

Kreattur apparut subitement à deux pas de lui, l'air déconcerté. Sirius vit le visage de Malefoy se décomposer, sa baguette se lever…

« Couche_-_toi, Kreattur ! » hurla Sirius.

L'Elfe s'aplatit sur le sol au moment où le sort jaillissait dans sa direction, lui arrachant un bon morceau d'oreille au passage. Il poussa un glapissement apeuré et douloureux, tandis que Sirius ripostait, plus ou moins à l'aveugle. Clements en profita précisément pour le viser. Sirius n'eut même pas le temps de lancer un contre_-_sort. Il se tassa comme il put sur le corps inerte de Harry et grimaça de douleur lorsque la peau de son dos se couvrit de cloques brûlantes.

« Emmène Harry, Kreattur ! cria_-_t_-_il à l'Elfe chancelant. Vite !  
_-_ L'Elfe ! Vise l'Elfe ! » hurla Malefoy à Clements.

Et tout se précipita. Trois hommes déboulèrent brusquement dans la pièce, devançant un Dobby tétanisé d'effroi, tandis que Malefoy et Clements concentraient leurs tirs sur Kreattur. Celui_-_ci tentait d'atteindre Sirius, qui le protégeait tant bien que mal de sa baguette.

« Avada Kedav…  
_-_ Non ! coupa Malefoy. Ne le tuez pas ! Désarmez_-_le, immobilisez_-_le, mais ne le tuez pas ! »

Il y eut un hurlement déchirant, une douleur fulgurante… Juste avant de sombrer dans l'inconscience, Sirius comprit qu'il avait perdu la partie.

XXXXXXX

« Pauvre intriguant, maudit couard, puisses_-_tu aller en enfer, toi qui te crois si supérieur à tous, même pas capable de reconnaître la puissance du Maître… marmonnait Croupton en réunissant ses papiers d'une main tremblante de colère. Mais tu le paieras ! Le Maître te le fera payer… »

Il était furieux. Furieux contre Malefoy qui refusait de voir qu'il y avait des intérêts bien plus hauts que sa pauvre petite personne… Comment ne voyait_-_il pas qu'ils n'étaient rien, tous les deux, que leurs vies n'avaient de valeur que par le sacrifice qu'ils en faisaient au Maître ? Lucius allait perdre son fils ? La belle affaire, si cela permettait le retour du Maître ! Et tant pis si Fudge tombait maintenant ! Après tout, le Maître allait revenir, n'est_-_ce pas ? Au faîte de sa puissance ! Il mettrait au pas tous ces imbéciles qui n'avaient pas encore compris qu'ils ne pouvaient que s'agenouiller devant lui, sous peine d'être broyés par son courroux !

La seule personne à redouter, c'était ce misérable gamin, Harry Potter… Quoique Barty n'ait jamais compris en quoi il était si dangereux… Dumbledore lui paraissait autrement plus redoutable, non ? Et pourtant, même lui n'avait pas réussi à arrêter le Maître, la dernière fois. Non, le Maître avait été défait par un misérable concours de circonstances…

Mais cela ne se reproduirait pas, il était là, prêt à tout pour défendre les intérêts de son maître vénéré…

Croupton s'assit dans son fauteuil de chef des Aurors. Il avait les jambes flageolantes. Il n'avait pas retrouvé la pleine santé, pas encore… Et la colère le rendait fragile. Il devait se reprendre et se calmer.

Malefoy avait peut_-_être raison, peut_-_être que McPherson allait fouiller de son côté pour comprendre comment les Détraqueurs avaient pu quitter Azkaban. Mais il estimait avoir encore un peu de temps devant lui.

Il lui restait quelque chose de fondamental à faire.

XXXXXXX

« Et maintenant ? demanda Clements.  
_-_ Enfermez_-_les soigneusement dans des pièces séparées, dit Malefoy. Et veillez à ce que le petit ne se réveille pas ! »

Lucius ne comprenait toujours pas ce qui s'était passé avec Harry, mais il ne tenait vraiment pas à renouveler l'expérience.

Ce qui venait de se produire changeait complètement la donne. Lui qui avait pensé, un instant auparavant, que la partie était à peu près gagnée… Ce que Harry avait fait et l'arrivée impromptue de Sirius et de son Elfe remettaient tout en cause.

« Elargissez les mesures anti_-_transplanage. Je ne veux pas qu'un autre Elfe soit en mesure de circuler dans mon manoir à mon insu !  
_-_ Cela paralysera aussi Dobby, remarqua Clements.  
_-_ Cela empêchera surtout celui_-_là de s'enfuir ! coupa Lucius, poussant le corps inerte de Kreattur du pied. Et trouvez Walburga Black ! Du moins, s'il s'agit vraiment d'elle… »

Il avait de sérieux doutes sur la question, maintenant. Il voyait mal comment l'elfe pouvait prendre ses ordres de Sirius à l'insu de sa maîtresse. Ou Walburga s'était rangée derrière ses fils – ce qu'il avait beaucoup de mal à croire – ou ce n'était pas réellement Walburga, qu'il avait accueillie chez lui. Mais qui ? Regulus ?

Si Sirius était là, peut_-_être son frère s'était_-_il aussi introduit dans la place…

Et il y avait aussi Harry. Après ce qui s'était passé, il doutait sérieusement de pouvoir accomplir le rite. Ce qui condamnait, du même coup, son propre fils.

Il se sentait au bord de la nausée.

Il devait absolument comprendre. Il doutait que Sirius accepte de lui révéler quoi que ce soit concernant Harry, et il n'avait de toute façon pas le temps de mener un interrogatoire digne de ce nom. Non, il devait trouver quelqu'un de plus coopératif.

« Surveillez_-_les ! reprit_-_il en destination de ses hommes. Il est hors de question qu'ils nous filent entre les doigts, comme cette damnée journaliste. Personne, je dis bien _personne_ ne doit les approcher. Quant à moi, je vais rendre une petite visite à Severus Rogue. »

XXXXXXX

Rita hésitait. Elle s'était réfugiée sous un meuble, lorsque Lucius et Sirius avaient commencé à se lancer des sorts, peu désireuse de se trouver prise dans la bataille. Un instant, un bref instant, elle avait songé à reprendre sa forme humaine pour seconder Sirius. Elle aurait bénéficié de l'effet de surprise, et peut_-_être aurait_-_elle donné une chance à Harry… Mais l'arrivée des renforts l'avait stoppée net dans son élan. Elle n'avait jamais été douée, pour utiliser sa baguette comme une arme offensive. Elle était brillante en métamorphose, certes, mais ses talents magiques se réduisaient presque à cela. Et jamais cela ne l'avait autant frustrée qu'en ce moment crucial.

Mais Lucius ne voulait pas tuer Sirius, n'est_-_ce pas ? Il allait l'enfermer, et elle aurait alors l'occasion d'agir. Dans l'ombre.

A moins qu'elle ne reste focalisée sur le journal. Sans le journal, Malefoy ne pouvait pas faire de mal à Harry. Et elle aurait l'occasion de détruire cette chose qui se faisait passer pour le Lord noir.

Et puis, il y avait aussi Harry… Mais l'enfant était de taille à se défendre tout seul, avait_-_elle compris. Il était dommage, finalement, que Sirius n'ait pas été témoin de ses capacités avant de se jeter dans la gueule du loup. En tous cas, le fameux rite de Malefoy lui semblait maintenant sérieusement compromis.

Donc, elle hésitait. Quelle option choisir ? Voler le journal, et empêcher pour de bon le retour de Celui_-_dont_-_on_-_doit_-_taire_-_le_-_nom, libérer Sirius, ou libérer Harry ? _J'ai besoin d'un peu de temps…_ ragea_-_t_-_elle. Elle détestait prendre des décisions aussi importantes dans la précipitation.

_J'ai encore plus besoin d'alliés…_

Elle aurait dû libérer Severus quand elle en avait eu l'opportunité. Et il n'était plus temps, maintenant. Lucius serait auprès du prisonnier avant elle.

Elle en était encore à tergiverser lorsqu'elle se retrouva subitement seule dans la pièce. Les Mangemorts avaient emmené Sirius, Harry et Kreattur, et Lucius était parti retrouver Rogue. Elle était toute seule, avec son dilemme.

Et si elle allait voir Narcissa ? Si elle lui disait que le rite ne pourrait pas fonctionner et que son fils était donc condamné à mourir, peut_-_être se rangerait_-_elle de son côté ? Oui, peut_-_être. Mais quelle aide lui apporterait_-_elle ?

C'était bien mince, mais à part les prisonniers, il n'y avait personne d'autre qui soit susceptible de l'aider dans ce manoir, non ?

A moins que…

Lucius avait parlé de Walburga… Et il avait l'air de douter que ce soit la vraie.

Se pouvait_-_il que ce soit Regulus ? Severus avait encore du polynectar…

D'un seul coup, sa curiosité se trouva émoustillée. Et sans même y réfléchir à deux fois, elle résolut de se mettre en quête de Mrs Black.

Alors qu'elle allait quitter la pièce, une chose attira son attention, sur le sol. La cape d'invisibilité. Dans l'urgence, les Mangemorts l'avaient laissée derrière eux. Elle reprit forme humaine et se drapa dedans. Elle irait bien plus vite sur ses deux jambes…

XXXXXXX

Lucius se hâtait à grandes enjambées dans les couloirs. Il jouait contre la montre, et pas seulement parce que son fils agonisait. Il savait que tôt ou tard, le Maître viendrait réclamer son dû, et Lucius n'avait absolument pas envie de lui avouer qu'il était incapable de dominer un enfant de deux ans, qu'il avait laissé un intrus – peut_-_être deux – s'introduire chez lui à son insu, et que sa position avantageuse au sein du Ministère venait d'être compromise par l'imprudence de Croutpon Junior. Il n'avait pas envie de se faire traiter d'incapable.

« Harry Potter, dit_-_il à Severus à peine entré dans la pièce. Dis_-_moi ce que tu sais sur lui. »

Severus haussa un sourcil surpris.

« Dépêche_-_toi, Severus ! s'impatienta Lucius.  
_-_ Ce que je sais sur lui ? Je ne comprends pas bien le sens de ta question.  
_-_ A_-_t_-_il des… pouvoirs spéciaux ? Comment a_-_t_-_il fait pour défaire le Maître ?  
_-_ Cela, je n'en sais rien, avoua Rogue. Mais il me semble que c'est un enfant tout ce qu'il y a de plus banal.  
_-_ Sa magie enfantine est incroyablement puissante ! s'emporta Lucius. Ne me dis pas que tu ne l'as pas constaté !  
_-_ Oh, ça… laissa tomber Severus.  
_-_ Comment, « oh ça » ?! Comment cet enfant s'y prend_-_t_-_il pour déployer une telle énergie ?! »

Severus eut une espèce de rictus qui découvrit ses affreuses dents jaunes. _Il se fiche de moi ! _ pensa Lucius, qui sentait sa colère monter encore d'un cran.

« Réponds ! ordonna_-_t_-_il, pointant sa baguette sur lui d'un air menaçant.  
_-_ Ce n'est pas _lui_, qui est responsable de ça, répondit Severus posément.  
_-_ Quoi, alors ?  
_-_ Il est en quelque sorte… possédé… Oui, c'est le terme, « possédé »…  
_-_ Possédé ?! s'exclama Lucius. Et par quoi ?!  
_-_ A cause de Regulus. Regulus a une fâcheuse tendance à abuser de la magie noire, ce qui n'est pas sans risque, comme tu le sais très bien. Lorsqu'il s'est enfui d'Azkaban, il a eu recours à des forces… particulièrement obscures et maléfiques… Il pensait pouvoir les contrôler, mais il se trompait, naturellement. »

Lucius avait l'impression de plonger dans une eau glacée. Il avait parfaitement senti qu'il avait affaire à une monstruosité, lorsque l'enfant l'avait attaqué. Une autre de plus. Il avait déjà bien du mal à dominer la répulsion que lui inspirait le _Maître_, si en plus il devait composer avec d'autres forces maléfiques…

Il ne savait plus par quel bout prendre le problème. Il n'était pas de taille, il le savait.

« Qu'est_-_ce qu'il faut faire ? demanda_-_t_-_il d'une voix mal assurée. Le Maître attend le rituel, mais…  
_-_ Mais la chose qui a pris possession de l'enfant n'est pas prête à vous laisser faire, hein ? compléta Severus avec une évidente satisfaction. Tu n'as qu'une chose à faire, Lucius. Détruis ce fichu journal.  
_-_ Si je le fais…  
_-_ Tu détruiras l'aberration qui se fait passer pour le Maître. Crois_-_moi, nous sommes confrontés à des forces qui nous dépassent…  
_-_ Je ne peux pas… »

Il ne voulait pas débattre de ce point avec Rogue. S'il le faisait, il perdrait le peu de puissance qui lui restait. Il devait rester maître de lui, et ne surtout pas donner l'impression que la situation lui échappait totalement.

« Il faut détruire cette chose qui parasite l'enfant, dit_-_il, s'efforçant de retrouver son aplomb.  
_-_ Tu ne sais même pas ce que c'est !  
_-_ Mais je le saurais !  
_-_ Et comment ? »

Lucius avait l'impression que Rogue allait tout bonnement lui rire au nez. Et cela réveilla sa colère. Non, il n'allait pas laisser ce misérable sang_-_mêlé mettre en doute ses capacités ! Il n'était pas n'importe qui, il était Lucius Malefoy, héritier d'une puissante lignée de Sangs_-_purs, bras droit du Lord Noir ! Il utilisait la magie noire bien avant que Rogue ouvre son premier livre interdit !

« Je vais interroger Regulus », répondit Lucius.

Il eut la satisfaction de voir Rogue se tendre, comme si l'information le dérangeait. Et sans doute était_-_ce le cas. Lucius n'était pas dupe, il ne croyait pas vraiment ce que Severus avait avancé, concernant Regulus et lui.

« Tu as trouvé Regulus ? demanda Severus, retrouvant très vite son masque.  
_-_ Pas encore. Mais j'ai une carte maîtresse. Je tiens son frère. »

XXXXXXX

Il y avait beaucoup trop d'agitation, dans le manoir, réalisa Isabelle. Jusqu'à présent, elle était parvenue à passer inaperçue en se réfugiant dans les nombreuses pièces du manoir au moindre bruit suspect, mais elle ne se faisait guère d'illusions. On la trouverait sans peine, à partir du moment où on se mettrait à la chercher. Et elle était sûre que ce moment_-_là était pour très bientôt.

Elle avait renoncé à libérer Rogue. Elle savait où il était enfermé, elle avait vu des hommes postés devant l'une des pièces du bas. Mais ils étaient quatre, et elle, toute seule. Même sous son déguisement, elle n'avait pas la moindre chance d'approcher.

Elle avait donc battu en retraite vers les étages.

Elle avait encore tenté d'appeler Kreattur, mais sans succès. A croire que l'Elfe s'était tout bonnement volatilisé. Si au moins, c'était pour aller chercher Regulus…

Bon. Elle était coincée. Alors quitte à être démasquée, autant qu'elle accomplisse sa mission jusqu'au bout. Elle s'était promise de soigner Drago. Peut_-_être cela jouerait_-_il en sa faveur, si Lucius mettait la main sur elle… ? Elle décida de remonter jusqu'à la chambre de l'enfant.

Elle était presque devant la porte lorsqu'une main s'abattit sur son épaule. Elle poussa un cri qui fut vite étouffé par le bout d'étoffe plaqué brusquement sur sa bouche.

« Chut, chut ! Ils vont entendre ! » murmura une voix à son oreille. Une voix de femme qu'elle ne connaissait pas. Elle jeta un bref regard derrière elle, mais ne vit rien. Le couloir, était absolument vide. Pourtant, la main qui étreignait son épaule était bien réelle !

« Entrez_-_là, dans cette pièce… »

Elle obtempéra, tremblante. Lorsqu'elle eut soigneusement refermée la porte derrière elle, la femme qui la tenait se libéra de la cape d'invisibilité qui la recouvrait. Pas très grande, des boucles sérieusement emmêlées… Le visage lui était inconnu.

Un instant, les deux femmes se dévisagèrent en silence.

« Qui êtes_-_vous ? demanda finalement la femme.  
_-_ Je suis Walburga Black, répondit Isabelle, tentant de retrouver l'intonation vaguement méprisante de la mère de Regulus.  
_-_ Non. Je connais Walburga, et vous n'êtes pas elle. Vous ne l'imitez même pas bien ! En tous cas, pas aussi bien que moi…  
_-_ Et vous, qui êtes_-_vous ? Que faites_-_vous avec la cape de… »

Elle se tut, craignant d'en avoir déjà dit trop.

« Avec la cape de Sirius ? acheva la femme. Sirius vient de se faire attraper par Lucius. Et Harry est aussi entre ses mains.  
_-_ Oh, mon dieu… murmura Isabelle. Et Regulus ?  
_-_ Je ne sais pas. Qui êtes_-_vous ? »

Isabelle hésitait. Elle avait bien envie de faire confiance à cette femme, ne serait_-_ce que pour ne pas être seule à errer dans le manoir des Malefoy, à attendre qu'on la capture.

« Je suis Rita Skeeter, reprit la femme. J'étais chez les Black, lorsque les Aurors ont débarqué pour les arrêter. J'ai été capturée par les Mangemorts qui ont aussi emmené Severus Rogue. »

Rita Skeeter. Oui, Regulus lui avait parlé d'elle. La journaliste. Celle qui s'était échappé de la chambre du manoir où Lucius l'avait enfermée… D'un seul coup, Isabelle respira plus facilement.

« Je suis Isabelle Fudge.  
_-_ La guérisseuse ? Celle qui a donné les cheveux de Lucius à Sirius ? »

Isabelle sourit. Si cette Rita savait cela, c'était qu'elle était bel et bien au manoir, qu'elle était vraiment qui elle prétendait être.

« Qu'est_-_ce que vous faites ici ? demanda Rita.  
_-_ Je voulais voir si je pouvais soigner Drago.  
_-_ Où est Regulus ?  
_-_ A l'abri. Avec un ami et sa cousine. C'était elle, qui devait endosser le rôle de Walburga, mais j'ai pris sa place pour le petit…  
_-_ Ce qui était incroyablement stupide… murmura Rita. Malefoy veut vous trouver. Il sait que vous n'êtes pas Walburga.  
_-_ Je devais repartir avec Kreattur…  
_-_ Il a été méchamment blessé. Il ne vous sera d'aucune aide. Vous êtes bloquée ici, ma chère, tout comme moi ! »

Isabelle s'efforça d'encaisser le coup. Kreattur blessé, Sirius prisonnier, et plus aucune porte de sortie…

« Bon. Maintenant, nous allons convenir toutes les deux de ce qu'il faut faire », reprit Rita, avec une détermination qu'elle trouva remarquable.

XXXXXXX

Sirius avait affreusement mal au dos. Ses brûlures l'élançaient furieusement, et pour la centième fois, il se maudit pour ne pas avoir réussi à dévier le sort de Clements.

Une fois de plus, il avait tout raté… Harry était toujours entre les mains de Malefoy, et lui_-_même était maintenant hors jeu.

Décidément, il s'était bien rouillé, à Azkaban…

Bien sûr, James lui dirait vraisemblablement que ce n'était pas de sa faute, qu'il s'était simplement frotté à trop forte partie. Mais cela ne le consolait pas. De plus, à cause de lui, Isabelle était maintenant en danger, puisque Kreattur n'était plus en mesure de la conduire à l'abri.

Pauvre Kreattur… Malefoy ne l'avait pas loupé… Et tout ça à cause de lui, parce que l'Elfe n'avait pas eu d'autre choix que d'obéir à son maître et se jeter en première ligne… Jamais Sirius ne s'était intéressé à la condition des Elfes de maison. Il avait même nourri de grosses rancœurs contre Kreattur, pour la simple raison qu'il était aux ordres de ses parents.

Pour la première fois, il comprit que Kreattur n'avait jamais eu le choix. Et il s'en voulait vraiment, maintenant, de ne pas avoir eu un peu plus de considération pour lui, pour ce qu'il risquait.

« Qu'est_-_ce que vous avez fait de mon Elfe ? demanda_-_t_-_il aux trois hommes qui le gardaient.  
_-_ Ferme_-_là !  
_-_ Vous lui avez donné des soins ? Il était blessé !  
_-_ C'est rien qu'un foutu elfe ! Tais_-_toi !  
_-_ Peut_-_être fallait_-_il te préoccuper de son sort avant de l'envoyer entre ma baguette et toi ! » intervint Malefoy en entrant dans la pièce.

Sirius ne se donna pas la peine de répondre.

« Amenez_-_le ! » ordonna Malefoy à ses hommes restés près de la porte. Ceux_-_ci traînèrent la silhouette inerte de Kreattur et le laissèrent tomber sur le sol près de Lucius. Sa peau avait pris une teinte affreuse, et son dos trop maigre était maculé de sang. Il avait perdu la moitié d'une oreille. Le cœur de Sirius se serra. Non, il n'avait pas voulu cela. Il ne l'avait même pas envisagé, à sa grande honte…

Lucius l'examina d'un œil vaguement dégoûté et le poussa du bout du pied. « Il survivra, conclut_-_il. Au moins assez longtemps pour rendre un dernier service à son maître.  
_-_ Laisse_-_le tranquille ! lâcha Sirius.  
_-_ Tu n'es pas en bonne position, Sirius, à ta place, je me tairais. »

Malefoy se planta devant lui, bras croisés. Sirius fut furieusement tenté de lui cracher au visage.

« Bon. Maintenant, tu vas m'écouter, dit Lucius. Je vais réveiller ton elfe, et tu vas lui ordonner de me ramener Regulus. » Sirius resta surpris un instant, avant d'éclater de rire. « Parce que tu crois que je vais faire ça ?! Demander à Kreattur de te ramener mon frère ?!  
_-_ Oui, tu le feras. Tu feras tout ce qu'on te dira de faire.  
_-_ Sinon quoi ?  
_-_ Sinon, nous découperons ton précieux petit Harry morceau par morceau. »

Sirius déglutit péniblement. Non, c'était du bluff. Lucius avait besoin de Harry.

« Je le ferai, Sirius, prévint Malefoy. J'ai absolument besoin de Regulus. Et seule l'essence vitale du petit Potter m'importe. Je peux donc le mutiler à ma guise !  
_-_ Tu ne le feras pas, murmura Sirius, d'une voix blanche. Il ne te laissera pas faire.  
_-_ Qui « il » ? Tu parles de cette chose qui vampirise ton filleul ? Tu veux vraiment tenter le pari, Sirius ? Harry est inconscient. Vulnérable. »

Malefoy prit sa baguette et la dirigea vers Kreattur. Sous le sort qu'il lui lança, l'Elfe se tordit en gémissant de douleur.

« Allez, debout ! Ton maître a besoin de toi ! »

Kreattur tourna vers Sirius des yeux noyés de détresse. Et Sirius se haït un peu plus.

« Dis à Kreattur d'aller trouver Regulus, ordonna Lucius à Sirius.  
_-_ Non… Je ne peux pas faire ça… murmura le jeune homme.  
_-_ Kreattur, tu vas aller trouver Regulus et tu vas lui dire que je tiens son frère. Que s'il ne vient pas me rendre visite ici, au manoir, je tuerai Sirius. Tu as compris ? Par contre, s'il vient, je m'engage à ne pas l'éliminer. »

L'Elfe regardait successivement Lucius et Sirius, complètement indécis.

« Ta vie contre la liberté de Regulus, dit Malefoy à Sirius, avec un mauvais sourire sur le visage. Le marché intéressera certainement ton petit frère, lui qui a été assez téméraire pour se faire emprisonner à Azkaban pour te libérer !  
_-_ Tu crois vraiment que je vais autoriser ça ?! s'exclama Sirius. Que je vais le laisser s'exposer _encore_ pour moi ?!  
_-_ Je ne le tuerai pas. J'ai besoin de lui vivant. Pas contre, toi, tu ne m'es d'aucune utilité, si ce n'est à me pourrir la vie ! C'est un cadeau que je vous fais à tous les deux. Si Regulus vient jusqu'à moi, je vous laisserai la vie sauve à tous les deux. Mais refuse d'ordonner à ton elfe de faire passer le message, et c'est ton petit Harry qui en pâtira. »

Il y eut un silence. Sirius tentait désespérément de trouver une parade. Il ne voulait pas attirer Regulus jusqu'ici. Il ne pouvait pas laisser Malefoy menacer Harry. Peut_-_être que cette chose qui possédait l'enfant le protègerait, mais Sirius ne pouvait pas en être sûr… Par contre, il était sûr que Malefoy se ferait un plaisir de mettre sa menace à exécution.

« Kreattur, dit Sirius, la mort dans l'âme. Tu vas aller trouver Regulus. Tu vas lui répéter ce que Malefoy vient de dire. Dis_-_lui que je suis son prisonnier, et qu'il me tuera s'il ne vient pas au manoir. Dis_-_lui qu'il tient Harry et qu'il menace de lui faire du mal. Dis_-_lui… Dis_-_lui que je suis désolé… »

Il se tut, la gorge trop sèche pour parler.

« Tu as entendu ton Maître, petit Elfe ? demanda Lucius. Vas_-_y, maintenant. Sers_-_moi Regulus sur un plateau ! »


	33. Chapitre 33

Chapitre 33

Barty savait qu'il n'avait que peu de temps devant lui. Il n'était plus question de tergiverser, il devait le faire. Maintenant.

Après avoir rangé soigneusement tous ses papiers et fait disparaître ceux qui pouvaient se montrer compromettants, il se dirigea droit vers la cheminée. La journée était presque achevée, le Ministère se vidait peu à peu de ses employés. Il n'y avait pas de meilleur moment pour agir.

XXXXXXX

Mondingus ne supportait plus la tension qui régnait dans la cuisine. Regulus était comme un fauve en cage, les yeux sans cesse posés sur sa montre. Isabelle aurait dû être revenue depuis longtemps, maintenant… Même Andromeda était inquiète. Sans doute commençait_-_elle aussi à regretter d'avoir échangé sa place contre celle de la jeune femme.

Et aucune nouvelle de Sirius non plus.

Tout cela sentait mauvais, Mondingus en était persuadé.

« Je pourrais aller traîner du côté du manoir, proposa_-_t_-_il. Voir ce qui s'y passe ? Malefoy ne me connaît pas…  
_-_ Merci, Mondingus, répondit Regulus, morose.  
_-_ Si je sonne à la porte en me faisant passer pour un démarcheur… ?  
_-_ Jamais Lucius ne te laissera entrer, fit remarquer Andromeda.  
_-_ Ouais… »

Il n'avait aucune autre solution à leur proposer. Et c'était affreusement frustrant !

L'arrivée aussi subite qu'inattendue de Kreattur leur arracha à tous les trois un cri de surprise. Ils se précipitèrent aussitôt vers l'Elfe. « Kreattur ! s'exclama Regulus. Enfin !  
_-_ Il est blessé ! » remarqua aussitôt Mondingus.

De pâle, Regulus devint blême. Il se pencha sur l'Elfe, qui restait recroquevillé sur le sol carrelé de la cuisine. Kreattur perdait pas mal de sang, et sa respiration difficile n'annonçait rien de bon. Mondingus saisit un torchon, tandis qu'Andromeda emplissait un verre d'eau.

« Kreattur… murmura Regulus, soutenant l'Elfe. Kreattur, que s'est_-_il passé ? Qui t'a fait ça ? »

Mondingus s'accroupit à son tour près de l'Elfe. Il commença à essuyer doucement le sang qui coulait le long de son visage, depuis son oreille abîmée. Kreattur poussa un gémissement et porta les mains à sa tête.

« Ne bouge pas, lui conseilla Regulus. On va te soigner…  
_-_ Tiens, bois un peu, lui proposa Andromeda.  
_-_ Il a une méchante blessure dans le dos, releva Mondingus. C'est mauvais, Finn…  
_-_ Kreattur… murmura Regulus. Où sont Isabelle et Sirius… ? »

Mondingus tendit instinctivement la main et la posa sur l'épaule de son ami. Il y avait bien trop d'angoisse, dans sa voix…

« Kreattur a dû laisser Mademoiselle Isabelle… répondit Kreattur, d'une voix ténue. Maître Sirius…  
_-_ Est_-_ce qu'il va bien ?  
_-_ Monsieur Lucius voulait que Kreattur vous dise… qu'il ferait mal à Maître Sirius si Maître Regulus ne venait pas le retrouver au manoir… »

L'Elfe frissonnait, sa peau était froide et grisâtre… « Il a besoin de soins de toute urgence, dit Mondingus. Ou il va mourir… »

Regulus ne releva pas. Ses mains étaient crispées sur les épaules de l'Elfe. Mondingus lui avait déjà vu ce regard. Il n'annonçait rien de bon.

« Lucius a attrapé Sirius ? C'est cela ? » Kreattur fit oui de la tête. « Et il t'a dit de me prévenir ? Il veut que je me rende ?  
_-_ Sinon, il fera mal à Harry Potter. Et à Maître Sirius. Maître Sirius voulait que je vous prévienne.  
_-_ Et Isabelle ? Lucius l'a attrapée, elle aussi ?  
_-_ Non.  
_-_ Très bien… »

Regulus se redressa. Mondingus lui jeta un coup d'œil inquiet. « Andromeda, veux_-_tu bien t'occuper de Kreattur ? demanda Regulus.  
_-_ Evidemment, acquiesça_-_t_-_elle.  
_-_ Fais ce qu'il faut. Conduis_-_le à l'hôpital.  
_-_ Et toi ? » demanda_-_t_-_elle, inquiète.

Mondingus se mordit les lèvres. Il connaissait la réponse de Regulus avant même qu'il la formule.

« Je vais au manoir des Malefoy. »

XXXXXXX

Le quartier des gardiens de la prison d'Azkaban était désert. Croupton s'en félicitait. En tant que chef des Aurors, il avait le contrôle des Détraqueurs, et contrairement au personnel humain de la prison, ils ne posaient pas de questions. Fudge était un idiot, de ne pas avoir repris Azkaban en main. Une erreur impardonnable, qu'il allait sûrement regretter…

Croupton ouvrit le bureau qui appartenait à Jorkins avant sa mise à pied, et en sortit la baguette spéciale qui permettait d'ouvrir les cellules du quartier de Haute Sécurité.

Lucius se pensait tellement fort… Mais il n'était pas dévoué au Maître, pas autant que lui, Barty. Il ne pensait qu'à sa petite personne, à son propre avenir, sans songer à la Cause… Mais Barty allait faire en sorte que cela change. Il allait permettre au Maître de retrouver sa toute Puissance.

D'un coup de baguette, il ouvrit la porte qui menait à l'extérieur. L'air était glacial, comme saturé de l'influence mauvaise des Détraqueurs qui régnaient maintenant en maîtres sur la prison. Et Croupton frissonna. Son cœur s'était mis à battre beaucoup plus vite. Il avait failli mourir sur cette île…

Il s'appuya contre le mur du bâtiment qu'il venait de quitter et enfouit sa tête dans ses mains. Il ne craignait rien, n'est_-_ce pas ? Il était le chef des Aurors, les Détraqueurs ne l'approcheraient même pas…

Il allait devoir retourner là_-_bas, vers l'enfer. Longer ce couloir sinistre abandonné à la folie. Ce serait difficile, mais il le ferait, pour son Maître, pour ses camarades. Il allait reconstituer l'armée des Mangemorts. Et ensuite… Ensuite, ils marcheraient sur le Ministère.

Pas tout de suite, non. Croupton savait que ses compagnons auraient besoin d'un peu de temps pour se remettre de leur incarcération. Lui_-_même avait eu du mal à se réhabituer à une vie normale.

Un rire de dément fusa de ses lèvres, et il s'accrocha à cette pensée, la seule qui lui permette de repousser le froid et l'ombre : le Lord Noir écrasant ses opposants sous sa botte, et lui, Barty Croupton, le fidèle Barty, à sa droite, à la place d'un Lucius déchu.

Reprenant courage, il traversa la cour jusqu'au quartier de Haute Sécurité.

XXXXXXX

« Tu ne peux pas faire ça ! s'exclama Mondingus, retenant Regulus par le bras.  
_-_ Il tient Sirius.  
_-_ Et tu n'as pas de meilleure idée qu'aller te jeter dans la gueule du loup ?! Tu m'avais habitué à mieux que ça, Finn ! Toi et tous les plans tordus que tu as pu échafauder en prison…  
_-_ Je n'ai pas le temps !  
_-_ Mais… Je suis sûr que… Attends, Finn, assieds_-_toi deux minutes, on va y penser, hein ? »

Le visage de Mondingus était tiré par l'angoisse. Mais Regulus n'avait ni le temps ni les moyens de le réconforter. Il ne pensait qu'à une chose : son frère était le prisonnier de Lucius. Et lui seul pouvait lui venir en aide.

« Je sais ce que tu penses, insista pourtant Mondingus. Que ton frère est sans doute condamné, si tu ne te rends pas, que tout dépend de toi… Mais c'est faux, tu n'es pas tout seul ! Tu n'es plus à Azkaban, tu as… tu as des amis…  
_-_ Lucius n'attendras pas que j'ai battu le rappel de nos amis, Ding, répliqua Regulus. Et puis… Qui viendrait ?  
_-_ Dumbledore viendrait…  
_-_ Il n'est pas disponible. Le temps qu'il revienne à Poudlard, il sera peut_-_être trop tard ! Mais tu as raison, nous ne sommes plus seuls, Sirius et moi… Alors je compte sur toi. Je vais au Manoir. Et toi, tu vas chercher des renforts. Il y a un Auror, du nom de Shacklebolt, en qui nous avons confiance. Dis_-_lui que Harry Potter est au manoir des Malefoy, dis_-_lui que Lucius nous tient, Sirius et moi… et sans doute mon ami Severus. Moi, je ferai mon possible pour gagner du temps… »

Mondingus hésitait, mais Regulus se redressait déjà. Il lança un coup d'œil à Andromeda, qui s'appliquait à panser la blessure de Kreattur avant de le transporter à l'hôpital. « Regulus… murmura celle_-_ci. Ma sœur…  
_-_ Elle a choisi son camp, Andromeda. Comme nous.  
_-_ Mais Drago… Ce n'est qu'un enfant, il n'est pas responsable des choix de ses parents, et…  
_-_ Je ferai ce que je peux. Et puis… Isabelle est sans doute toujours au manoir. Si elle peut sauver ton neveu, elle le fera.  
_-_ Prends soin de toi. »

Regulus acquiesça d'un rapide signe de tête.

« Kreattur ne peut pas t'emmener là_-_bas… murmura Mondingus.  
_-_ Je doute de toute façon que cette voie_-_là soit encore ouverte. Malefoy n'est pas stupide ! répondit Regulus. Je vais transplaner jusque devant sa grille. Ding ? Je compte sur toi ?  
_-_ Tu peux, fit Mondingus sombrement.  
_-_ Très bien. »

Il était temps de partir. Chaque seconde perdue était une menace pour Sirius. Mais avant de partir, Regulus prit le sac de Severus. Il n'y avait à peu près aucune chance pour que Lucius lui permette de le conserver, mais ce sac contenait sa seule parade contre l'Horcruxe que détenaient les Malefoy. Avec de la chance, Isabelle le récupèrerait. Ou alors, Shacklebolt interviendrait à temps, et il en aurait alors besoin pour détruire le journal.

Après un dernier regard à Kreattur, il salua sa cousine et Mondingus avant de transplaner.

XXXXXXX

« Jamais je n'aurais pensé que Regulus était prêt à se sacrifier pour toi, Sirius, dit Lucius, croisant les jambes avec élégance sur son fauteuil. Vous donniez tellement l'impression de vous haïr, tous les deux, toi le traître à ton sang, et lui, l'honorable rejeton de la famille !  
_-_ Comme quoi, les apparences sont trompeuses… marmonna Sirius entre ses dents serrées.  
_-_ Oui. Cette pauvre Walburga a bien mal élevé ses enfants… »

Cette fois_-_ci, Sirius ne releva pas. Il savait que Lucius cherchait à le harceler. Depuis qu'ils étaient descendus dans ce salon pour attendre l'arrivée de Regulus, il s'était arrangé pour glisser une bonne demi_-_douzaine de fois les mots de « sacrifice » et de « martyr ». Tout pour attiser le sentiment de culpabilité de Sirius.

Et Sirius s'en voulait, effectivement. Il n'osait même pas imaginer ce que cette brute allait faire à Regulus. Sans doute allait_-_il lui faire payer sa trahison ? A moins que Lucius n'ait besoin de lui ? Sirius se raccrochait à ce mince espoir : que Lucius ait fait venir son frère pour une bonne raison. Si tel était le cas, Lucius ne le tuerait pas immédiatement. Car tout ce dont Sirius avait besoin, c'était d'un peu de temps. Après tout, Kreattur avait prévenu McPherson. Et Sirius avait bon espoir de le voir arriver très vite.

« Y'a un type devant la grille, dit un Mangemort, en entrant dans la pièce. Il est armé. Il veut vous voir.  
_-_ Ah ! Brave Regulus… Je suis sûr que tu es fier du courage de ton petit frère, n'est_-_ce pas, Sirius ?  
_-_ Tu n'aurais pas dû le faire venir ici, répliqua Sirius, relevant la tête. Tu ne sais même pas de quoi il est capable !  
_-_ Oh, tu cherches à me faire peur ? Ton frère n'est rien d'autre qu'une petite fouine qui fait ses coups dans l'ombre ! Il a surpris quelques secrets du Maître ? Coup de chance ! Et il paiera pour cela ! »

Sirius se contenta de sourire crânement, même s'il était loin de ressentir l'assurance qu'il s'efforçait d'afficher. Lucius l'ignora royalement. Il se leva et fit un signe aux hommes qui surveillaient étroitement le prisonnier. Ceux_-_ci resserrèrent leur cercle autour de lui. S'il espérait s'enfuir en l'absence de Lucius, c'était peine perdue.

Mais ce n'était que partie remise. Sirius savait qu'il avait encore quelques atouts dans la manche.

XXXXXXX

Barty riait à gorge déployée, en ouvrant une à une toutes les cellules du quartier de Haute Sécurité. Un rire totalement incontrôlable. Il sentait sa pensée vaciller, les murs de la prison se refermaient sur son esprit, oblitérant son jugement. _Ouvrir_, _sortir_. Seuls ces deux mots tournaient dans sa tête. A grands coups de baguette, il faisait sauter les grilles autour de lui, sans se soucier du prisonnier qu'il libérait, ni même si celui_-_ci comprenait que sa cellule était ouverte. Même cela n'avait plus d'importance.

Tout ce qui comptait, c'était d'ouvrir les portes. Quitter cet endroit. S'enfuir.

Juste avant d'entrer dans le quartier de Haute Sécurité, il avait eu la présence d'esprit de lancer le signal qui relèguerait les Détraqueurs au sous_-_sol. Les couloirs étaient donc déserts. Mais l'absence des Détraqueurs n'avait pas pour autant assaini l'atmosphère morbide de la prison. Les longues heures qu'il avait passées en ces lieux pesaient maintenant sur lui de tout leur poids. Le désespoir, le froid, les cauchemars, la certitude que sa vie finirait là, relégué dans un coin de cellule…

« Barty ? »

La voix, incertaine, explosa dans sa tête trop lourde comme une trompette. Il sursauta et fit volte_-_face, sa baguette brandie. Rodolphus Lestrange s'était traîné hors de sa cellule et le regardait avec des yeux agrandis par la surprise. Des yeux qui avaient encore du mal à se fixer sur lui. Il se remit à rire, au bord de l'hystérie. Les mains décharnées de Rodolphus enserrèrent ses bras. La prise était mal assurée, mais d'un seul coup, Barty eut l'impression de se retrouver connecter à son propre corps.

Il n'était pas une âme errante dans l'antichambre de l'enfer. Il était vivant, en pleine possession de ses moyens. Il venait libérer ses amis.

Il étreignit un Rodolphus vacillant. « Tu as ouvert la cellule… murmura Rodolphus d'une voix éraillée.  
_-_ Je suis venu vous libérer. Tous », répondit Barty, après s'être éclairci la gorge. Quelque chose qui ressemblait à un sourire barra le visage trop maigre de Rodolphus.

XXXXXXX

« Et si Sirius avait raison, murmura Clements, comme s'il osait à peine prendre la parole.  
_-_ Pardon ? fit Lucius, sans ralentir le pas.  
_-_ Si Regulus nous causait des soucis ?  
_-_ Il te fait peur ? railla Lucius.  
_-_ Il va se jeter simplement dans la gueule du loup ? Sans couvrir ses arrières ?  
_-_ Nous tenons son frère et le petit Potter.  
_-_ Mais nous n'avons toujours pas mis la main sur cette Walburga qui se promène dans le Manoir… Et cette journaliste… »

Cette fois_-_ci, Lucius stoppa, exaspéré. Il n'avait pas besoin qu'on lui souligne que la situation lui échappait. La pensée que sa propre maison avait été investie de tous côtés sans qu'il s'en rende compte était déjà bien assez troublant comme cela.

« Peut_-_être ne viendra_-_t_-_il pas seul ? suggéra Clements.  
_-_ Peut_-_être, en effet. Mais alors, son frère en paierait le prix. Je ne suis pas sûr que Regulus soit prêt à prendre ce risque_-_là.  
_-_ Et si Sirius…  
_-_ Cela suffit ! J'ai absolument besoin de Regulus. Plus vite nous en aurons terminé avec lui, plus vite nous pourrons éliminer nos autres adversaires ! »

Si Regulus était bien à l'origine de ce qui arrivait au petit Potter, il n'avait pas le choix. Il avait besoin de lui pour permettre au rituel de s'accomplir. Et puis, le Maître serait peut_-_être heureux de tenir enfin l'homme dont il avait décrété la mort, deux ans plus tôt… Peut_-_être heureux au point de libérer Drago, si les choses ne tournaient pas comme il le souhaitait…

« Nous ferons en sorte qu'il ne soit pas une menace, conclut_-_il, reprenant son chemin vers la porte d'entrée.  
_-_ Et Severus Rogue ? »

Lucius réfléchit un instant. Il n'avait absolument aucune confiance en Severus. Plier Sirius à sa volonté était relativement facile : Sirius donnerait sa vie pour protéger le fils de son meilleur ami. Cela lui fournissait le levier dont il avait besoin pour se faire obéir. Et si en plus Lucius tenait son frère, il était à peu près certain de le tenir en son pouvoir. Mais Severus Rogue…

Severus Rogue était dangereux. Parce qu'il ne savait absolument pas ce qui se cachait au fond de son crâne tourmenté. Parce qu'il ne savait pas sur quelle corde jouer pour le contraindre.

« Tuez_-_le », décréta_-_t_-_il.

Clements le regarda avec surprise. Mais Lucius était persuadé que c'était la meilleure chose à faire. Il avait trop d'ennemis, dans le manoir. Et Severus ne lui était plus indispensable. Plus maintenant qu'il tenait Regulus.

« Très bien », obéit Clements.

XXXXX

Sirius bouillait sur place. Dans quelques minutes, son frère serait aux mains de Lucius. Et que lui ferait_-_il, alors ? Allait_-_il le livrer à ce fameux _Maître_ qui hantait le manoir ?

Les quatre Mangemorts qui le surveillaient s'étaient rapprochés les uns des autres, près de la porte, après le départ de Lucius, lui interdisant tout espoir de fuite. C'était rageant. Il tirait sur les liens magiques qui lui enserraient les poignets, parfaitement conscient, pourtant, que c'était vain. Il ne s'en sortirait pas si aisément…

« Pssttt… »

Il sursauta. Etait_-_ce le fruit de son imagination, ou quelqu'un avait_-_il réellement soufflé à son oreille ?

Il jeta un regard nerveux en direction de ses gardiens. Ceux_-_ci n'avaient pas bougé. Apparemment, ils n'avaient rien remarqué.

« C'est moi, je suis là… souffla la voix tout contre son oreille. J'ai la cape… »

Sirius retint un sourire. Il n'y avait pas de doute possible, cette voix était bien celle d'Isabelle. Non seulement la jeune femme n'avait pas été capturée, mais en plus, elle avait trouvé le moyen de se faufiler jusqu'à lui. Il la sentait dans son dos, maintenant appuyée contre lui, ses lèvres si près de son oreille qu'il sentait sa respiration le chatouiller.

Il rabattit ses genoux contre sa poitrine, posa ses coudes dessus. Le mouvement attira l'œil de ses gardiens, mais pas un ne s'approcha. S'efforçant de prendre son air le plus abattu, il dissimula son visage dans ses mains liées. Les Mangemorts ne devaient pas le voir parler…

« Trouvez Harry… murmura_-_t_-_il, d'une voix à peine audible.  
_-_ Je ne sais pas où il est…  
_-_ C'est lui, qui est le plus en danger. Regulus et moi allons occuper Lucius et ses hommes. Profitez_-_en pour sauver Harry…  
_-_ Je ne sais pas si…  
_-_ McPherson est prévenu, il sera bientôt là ! »

Du moins l'espérait_-_il. Il n'avait même pas eu l'occasion de demander à Kreattur s'il avait bien faire passer son message. Il présumait que oui, mais il ne pouvait avoir aucune certitude.

« Très bien… Je vais essayer, » répondit Isabelle.

D'un seul coup, un poids disparut des épaules de Sirius. Elle allait le faire, elle allait trouver Harry, et elle le mettrait en sécurité… Sirius n'aurait plus qu'à s'inquiéter de Regulus.

Isabelle lui pressa brièvement le bras, avant de glisser quelque chose dans la poche de sa robe. Sa baguette. Lucius aurait dû faire un peu plus attention à ces détails – sa baguette, la cape. Tout content à l'idée d'avoir attrapé Sirius, et à la perspective d'emprisonner Regulus très bientôt, il en avait oublié la précaution la plus élémentaire !

Sirius allait le lui faire amèrement regretter.

XXXXXXX

Escorté de trois de ses hommes, Lucius arriva très vite devant la grille qui fermait son manoir. De l'autre côté, Regulus attendait, la baguette à la main.

Lucius lui trouva l'air changé. Il paraissait à la fois plus mûr et étrangement plus grand… Son visage ne trahissait que de la détermination. S'il s'inquiétait pour son frère, il ne le laissait pas transparaître. C'était vaguement… inquiétant.

« Tu voulais me voir, Lucius ? lui demanda le jeune homme alors qu'il atteignait la grille.  
_-_ Ravi de te voir de retour d'entre les morts ! répondit Lucius.  
_-_ Je ne suis pas le seul, apparemment, à revenir de l'au_-_delà, sourit Regulus froidement. Sais_-_tu seulement quel monstre tu abrites sous ton toit ? »

Lucius frissonna malgré lui. Non, il ne le savait pas. Et que Regulus se montre aussi éclairé sur ce qui se passait chez lui n'ajoutait qu'un peu plus à son trouble. Comment pouvait_-_il être au courant, pour le Maître ?!

« Donne_-_moi ta baguette ! dit_-_il, au lieu de répondre.  
_-_ Donne_-_moi d'abord l'assurance que tu ne toucheras pas à un cheveu de Sirius !  
_-_ Sinon ?  
_-_ Sinon je disparais ! Et ni toi ni tes hommes ne m'en empêcherez ! Mais tu as besoin de moi, alors tu vas jurer. »

Lucius pensait affronter un Regulus aux abois. Il s'était trompé. Regulus n'était certainement plus le jeune homme falot qu'il avait cru connaître. Il n'allait pas se laisser intimider facilement.

« Non, répliqua Lucius, déterminé à garder l'avantage. Si tu pars maintenant, je le tue. Est_-_ce clair ? Donne_-_moi ta baguette et _peut-être_ que je ne ferai pas de mal à ton frère ! Disparais maintenant et je le massacre ! Je le ferai, Regulus ! Alors ? Es_-_tu prêt à tenter le diable ? »

Regulus posa sur lui un regard particulièrement aigu, avant de lui tendre sa baguette sans un mot. Très bien. Lucius avait remporté l'affrontement.

Deux de ses hommes se saisirent de Regulus, le prenant chacun par un bras, et le tirèrent vers le manoir. Regulus se laissa faire, à la grande satisfaction de Lucius. C'était finalement assez facile. Tout était plus facile, de toute façon, quand les sentiments entraient en jeu.

« Et maintenant ? demanda Regulus, alors qu'ils passaient le perron. Tu vas me tuer ?  
_-_ Oui, tu vas mourir. Mais avant, tu vas libérer le petit Potter de la chose qui le possède par ta faute. »


	34. Chapitre 34

Chapitre 34

_C'est bien joli, tout ça, _songea Mondingus, _mais à quoi il ressemble, ce Shacklebolt ?!_

Aussitôt Regulus parti, il avait transplané devant le Ministère. S'il voulait joindre cet Auror, c'était l'endroit où il avait le plus de chance de le trouver. Malheureusement, il était déjà bien tard, et la plupart des employés étaient déjà partis.

_Pourvu que ce type soit de garde ce soir…_ pensa encore Mondingus.

Sinon, comment ferait_-_il pour le joindre ? Il ne connaissait que son nom, et il manquait cruellement de temps pour effectuer les recherches nécessaires !

Bon. Il pouvait toujours entrer dans le Ministère. Il existait un bureau de permanence des Aurors qui ne fermait jamais. Peut_-_être que là_-_bas, on pourrait le renseigner…

L'accès à ce bureau se faisait par l'intermédiaire d'une boîte aux lettres, à deux pas de la cabine téléphonique qui permettait de passer du monde moldu au Ministère. Il lui suffisait de se pencher sur la fente et de demander à voir les Aurors pour se voir directement transporté dans le bureau de garde.

Il n'en eut même pas le temps. Une main s'abattit sur son épaule, le faisant sursauter. « Que… !  
_-_ Mondingus Fletcher ! Tiens donc ! Pour une surprise ! »

S'il y avait bien un Auror que Mondingus n'était pas ravi de voir, c'était justement celui_-_ci. Il gardait un très mauvais souvenir de McPherson. « Vous avez des ennuis ? demanda l'Inspecteur.  
_-_ Je venais… » commença Mondingus.

Il se tut. Quel argument pouvait_-_il avancer pour expliquer sa présence sans paraître suspect aux yeux de cet homme ? Celui_-_ci le soupçonnait déjà de connivence avec les frères Black !

Il n'eut même pas le temps de s'en soucier vraiment. McPherson prit les devants. « Est_-_ce Sirius qui vous envoie ? demanda l'Inspecteur. Je sais qu'il a vraiment des ennuis. J'ai eu la visite de son Elfe de maison. Il est toujours au manoir de Lucius Malefoy ? »

Mondingus avait la bouche sèche. Un tel revirement le surprenait, le déstabilisait. Avec réticence, il fit oui de la tête. McPherson soupira.

« Nous allons intervenir… Très bientôt…  
_-_ C'est Regulus qui m'envoie. Il est parti là_-_bas, ajouta Mondingus. Lucius menace de tuer Sirius et Harry s'il ne lui obéit pas… Il est… Regulus est un type bien, ce n'est plus un Mangemort…  
_-_ Je sais. Ne restez pas là, Fletcher.  
_-_ Mais…  
_-_ Eloignez_-_vous du Ministère ! Et ne vous inquiétez pas. Nous avons une chose importante à faire avant d'aller au Manoir. Et ensuite, nous irons au secours de Regulus. »

XXXXXXX

Clements était loin d'être ravi, à l'idée d'accomplir la mission que Lucius lui avait assignée. Il s'était enrôlé chez les Mangemorts parce que son père estimait que c'était un honneur, de se mettre au service d'hommes aussi influents et bien nés que Lucius Malefoy ou les frères Lestrange. Une façon de glorifier une famille qui, quoique de sang_-_pur, était plutôt modeste. Et Clements avait aimé cette atmosphère de puissance qui régnait dans les réunions des Mangemorts. Il aimait sentir qu'on les craignait, lui et ses amis, il aimait l'idée qu'il était naturellement supérieur aux nés moldus et autres sangs_-_mêlés, malgré le peu de fortune qu'il possédait et un emploi sans prestige.

Mais tuer de sang_-_froid un homme désarmé…

Il ne faillirait pas. Maintenant que la plupart des Mangemorts les plus importants étaient enfermés à Azkaban, il avait une occasion unique de grimper dans la hiérarchie. Quoi de mieux que de se mettre au service du dernier homme appartenant au cercle restreint des favoris du Maître ?

Il tuerait Severus Rogue, comme on le lui avait ordonné.

Son cœur battait à un rythme désordonné, lorsqu'il descendit le dernier couloir avant la pièce où Malefoy tenait Rogue prisonnier. Il se demanda confusément si Lucius ressentait la même exaltation, en se rendant au devant de Regulus. Non, pas la même. Car Clements avait peur également, il ne s'agissait pas que d'excitation. Il n'avait jamais tué personne, contrairement à Lucius, et il craignait de ne pas y parvenir.

Non, il ne devait pas penser à cela. Il ferait ce qu'il devait. Il allait tuer. De sang_-_froid. Sans remords.

La pièce était au bout du couloir. Mais Clements n'eut même pas à s'approcher davantage pour réaliser que quelque chose n'allait pas.

Personne ne montait la garde, devant la porte de Rogue.

Il fronça les sourcils. Ce n'était vraiment pas bon signe… Où les gardiens étaient_-_ils passés ? Ils devraient au moins être deux, à sécuriser la porte !

Il hâta le pas. Lucius avait_-_il changé les ordres et demandé qu'on lui amène le prisonnier ? Impossible, il venait à peine de le quitter ! Non, ça n'allait pas du tout !

La porte était soigneusement fermée, comme si personne ne l'avait touchée. Clements lança la série de sorts appropriés et entra dans la pièce, s'attendant, avec fatalisme, à la trouver vide.

Elle n'était pas vide. Les deux gardiens censés la garder gisaient sur le sol, stupéfixés. Et aucune trace de Rogue, nulle part. Il s'était enfui.

XXXXXXX

« Combien de temps avons_-_nous, à votre avis, avant qu'ils découvrent votre fuite ? demanda Rita à Severus.  
_-_ Peu. Où avez_-_vous trouvé ma baguette ?  
_-_ Dans le bureau de Lucius… Avec la mienne, évidemment. Fureter partout à ses avantages…  
_-_ J'imagine », répondit Severus, laconique.

Il avait été surpris de la voir revenir dans sa prison aussi vite, encore plus, lorsqu'elle lui avait tendu sa baguette, en lui disant qu'il fallait absolument qu'il se sauve tout de suite. Et Severus n'avait pas hésité. Si une femme telle que Rita Skeeter était prête à se mouiller, c'était que les choses allaient vraiment mal. Pas le temps de tergiverser.

Il s'était entendu avec Rita pour tendre une embuscade aux deux hommes devant la porte. Une fois stupéfixés, il les avait soigneusement enfermés, et ils parcouraient maintenant les couloirs, plus silencieux qu'une paire de souris.

« J'aimerais quand même savoir de quelle façon vous vous introduisez partout comme vous le faites sans vous faire voir… marmonna_-_t_-_il. Vous ne me semblez pas suffisamment douée pour maîtriser les sorts d'invisibilité… Et quand bien même, cela n'explique pas votre façon d'apparaître comme vous le faites, n'importe quand, n'importe comment ! »

Elle se contenta de sourire, l'air très satisfaite d'elle_-_même. Exaspérante bonne femme !

« Très bien, lâcha_-_t_-_il du bout des lèvres. Conservez vos vilains petits secrets pour vous seule… »

Il se plaqua contre le mur, l'oreille tendue. Le hall était absolument désert. « Bon… Sortir d'ici ne va pas être une partie de plaisir… murmura_-_t_-_il.  
_-_ Comment, « sortir d'ici » ?! s'exclama Rita, un peu trop fort à son goût.  
_-_ J'ai passé suffisamment de temps à bénéficier de l'aimable hospitalité de Lucius ! répliqua_-_t_-_il à voix basse. Si vous n'êtes pas parvenue à récupérer le journal, je doute de pouvoir y arriver moi_-_même. Le plus sage est de mettre les voiles. Nous nous occuperons de ce fichu journal plus tard.  
_-_ Non ! Non, nous ne pouvons pas partir ! Malefoy a capturé Sirius Black… Isabelle Fudge doit trouver où il a été enfermé, mais elle aura sans doute besoin de notre aide pour le libérer ! »

Ah oui, c'était vrai ! Lucius avait capturé cet abruti ! Mais qu'est_-_ce que cette femme allait s'imaginer ? Qu'il allait risquer sa vie pour lui ?!

« Vous entendez ce que je vous dit ?! appuya Rita, l'air exaspérée par son mutisme.  
_-_ Oui, j'entends. Cet idiot de Black s'est fait prendre. Grand bien lui fasse !  
_-_ Quoi, vous n'allez pas le libérer ?!  
_-_ Risquer de me faire reprendre pour lui ? Je serais bien stupide !  
_-_ Mais…  
_-_ D'ailleurs, pourquoi j'en ferais plus pour lui qu'il n'en a fait pour moi ?! Cet imbécile était dans le manoir, et il n'a même pas eu l'idée d'ouvrir la porte de ma prison ! S'il l'avait fait, peut_-_être qu'il ne serait pas dans les mains de Lucius, en ce moment_-_même ! »

Il avait déjà bien assez fait pour Black. Après tout, c'était grâce à lui, s'il avait pu s'enfuir d'Azkaban ! Et qu'avait_-_il eu en retour, à part des sarcasmes ? Rien ! Pas qu'il attende quelque chose de Black, ceci dit…

« Bon, d'accord, reprit Rita, changeant son fusil d'épaule. Vous vous fichez de ce qui peut arriver à Sirius, très bien ! Mais songez à l'enfant ! Lucius tient aussi Harry Potter ! »

Donc, Lucius n'avait pas menti, il avait bien mis la main sur l'enfant…

« Et alors ? demanda Severus simplement.  
_-_ Et bien… Il faut le sauver, non ? Lucius veut faire ce rituel, là…  
_-_ Ecoutez_-_moi bien : je me fiche de ce qui peut arriver à ce gamin.  
_-_ C'est Harry Potter ! s'exclama Rita, l'air choquée.  
_-_ S'il ressemble un tant soit peu à son père, croyez_-_moi, s'il disparaît, ce ne sera pas une grande perte ! James Potter était…  
_-_ Vous allez laisser cet enfant mourir parce que vous n'aimiez pas son père ?! C'est pitoyable !  
_-_ Pas plus pitoyable que vous, qui n'êtes ici que parce que vous pensez en tirer de la gloire ! Ne me faites pas croire que vous êtes ici par altruisme ! »

Severus eut l'immense plaisir de voir Rita muette. Qu'imaginait_-_elle ? Qu'elle pouvait le leurrer ? Il lisait en elle à livre ouvert ! Cette femme se fichait de ce qui pouvait arriver vraiment à Harry, tout ce qui l'intéressait, c'était l'histoire qu'elle pourrait en tirer !

Rita se redressa légèrement, hautaine.

« Très bien. Mes motivations ne sont peut_-_être pas aussi nobles que celles de Sirius. Mais au moins, j'agis dans le bon sens, contrairement à vous qui ne pensez qu'à sauver votre précieuse peau ! »

Severus en aurait presque rit, si sa patience ne commençait pas sérieusement à s'épuiser. Sauver sa peau ? Certes ! Mais uniquement parce que Sirius ou Harry ne valaient pas qu'il la mette en jeu ! Mais évidemment, il ne pouvait pas faire comprendre cela à cette bonne femme…

« Je ne comprends pas… reprit Rita, presque suppliante. Vous avez tout fait pour détruire les horcruxes, vous y avez laissé un doigt, et là… ! Là, vous êtes prêt à simplement tourner les talons, alors qu'il est en votre pouvoir d'empêcher le retour de Vous_-_Savez_-_Qui !  
_-_ Détruire les horcruxes est une chose, combattre Lucius et ses hommes dans _son _manoir alors qu'il s'apprête à user de magie noire pour rendre son pouvoir au Maître en est une autre !  
_-_ Justement, il faut agir _maintenant _! Avant que Vous_-_Savez_-_Qui ne devienne vraiment dangereux !  
_-_ Avec pour seule aide une journaliste fouineuse ?! Je ne suis pas suicidaire ! Cette chose n'est pas le Maître. Je ne suis même pas certain que ce rituel puisse fonctionner ! Alors pourquoi tout risquer ? Et il y a de toute façon d'autres horcruxes à détruire, avant de gagner définitivement cette guerre…  
_-_ Mais Harry… »

Severus ne se donna même pas la peine de répondre. Il se contenta d'un long regard explicite en direction de la journaliste.

« Très bien ! conclut_-_elle, avec une pointe de mépris. Sauvez_-_vous ! Moi, je vais voir si je peux sauver Harry ! »

XXXXXXX

Regulus n'avait pas dit un mot, depuis qu'ils étaient rentrés dans le manoir. Mais cela ne gênait pas Lucius. Il préférait cela aux provocations gratuites que lui aurait sans doute lancées Sirius, dans la même situation. Lucius avait toujours pensé que Regulus était quelqu'un de plus _convenable _que son frère, du strict point de vue du caractère. Moins emporté, plus posé. Dommage que cet idiot ait renié la cause…

Il avait décidé d'en finir au plus vite, aussi conduisit_-_il directement Regulus au sous_-_sol, là où ses hommes avaient mis en place les éléments du rituel. Il n'avait déjà que trop tardé.

Regulus entra dans la pièce sans résistance, et Lucius lui en fut plutôt reconnaissant. Il ne souhaitait pas gaspiller son énergie à contraindre le jeune homme par la force. Mais d'un autre côté… Il y avait quelque chose de presque malsain, dans sa résignation… Ou de vaguement inquiétant.

« Amenez_-_nous Harry Potter ! Et surtout, ne le réveillez pas ! » commanda_-_t_-_il à l'un de ses hommes.

Tandis que l'homme s'exécutait, Regulus survolait la pièce du regard, détaillant le grand chaudron et les divers ingrédients posés à portée de main, sur une table sommaire. Sans trahir ni curiosité, ni inquiétude. C'était exaspérant, pour le coup.

« Il manque quelque chose, dit_-_il simplement, se tournant vers Lucius.  
_-_ Quoi ?  
_-_ Pour que ce rituel s'accomplisse…  
_-_ Qu'est_-_ce que tu en sais ! répliqua Lucius vertement.  
_-_ Tu veux drainer l'énergie vitale de Harry pour l'offrir à ton Maître. Mais il ne s'agit pas vraiment du Lord Noir…  
_-_ Comment sais_-_tu tout cela ? »demanda Lucius froidement.

Il était exaspérant de voir que les deux frères Black soient si au courant de ce qu'il préparait. Comment pouvaient_-_ils en savoir autant ?! Par quel biais les informations avaient_-_elles circulé jusqu'à eux ?

« J'en sais plus que toi, sur ton Maître, Lucius, murmura Regulus.  
_-_ Oui, tu as percé ses petits secrets ! Je suis au courant de cela… Les horcruxes…  
_-_ Oh. Severus t'a parlé de cela ? »

C'était dit sur un ton tellement banal… Lucius avait l'impression que Regulus prenait un malin plaisir à lui dévoiler au compte_-_gouttes à quel point il était au fait de ce qui se passait dans le manoir…

« Peu importe ! s'emporta_-_t_-_il. Peu importe, même, d'où vient le Maître ! L'important, c'est qu'il soit là, prêt à recouvrer toute sa puissance !  
_-_ Sauf que cela ne marchera pas. Pas avec le sang du petit Potter.  
_-_ Ah oui ?  
_-_ L'entité qui le possède le refusera.  
_-_ Oui, c'est aussi ce qu'a dit Rogue… Et c'est bien pour cela que tu es ici, Regulus ! Pour débarrasser Harry de ce parasite !  
_-_ Parce que tu crois cela si facile ?  
_-_ C'est de ta faute, apparemment. Tu dois pouvoir y remédier. »

XXXXXXX

Isabelle était plus qu'ennuyée. Elle avait trouvé l'endroit où Harry était tenu enfermé. Du moins le supposait_-_elle, à la vue des deux hommes devant la porte. Elle l'avait trouvé, certes… Mais comment allait_-_elle faire pour entrer à l'insu des gardiens ?

Les deux hommes étaient appuyés à la porte. A moins d'être une petite souris, elle n'avait aucun moyen de se glisser là, et la cape d'invisibilité n'y changeait rien ! Non, ce qu'il fallait, c'était détourner l'attention de ces hommes, les forcer à s'écarter de la porte. Et cela laissait Isabelle complètement désemparée. Elle n'avait rien d'une combattante ! Elle était faite pour soigner les gens, par pour les affronter !

Si seulement Sirius était là, avec elle…

Bon. Il fallait détourner l'attention de ces hommes… Et si elle enlevait la cape ? Le polynectar ne faisait plus effet, et en voyant une inconnue dans le couloir, ils réagiraient très certainement. Sauf que c'était risqué. Elle pouvait remettre la cape et passer outre les deux hommes, mais rien ne lui garantissait qu'ils s'écarteraient de la porte suffisamment pour qu'elle puisse passer. Et ils risquaient de réagir en couvrant la zone de sorts défensifs…

Elle avança aussi près qu'elle l'osait. Ce n'était pas tout, d'entrer dans cette pièce, il faudrait également en sortir, et avec Harry. Elle n'avait pas la plus petit idée de la façon dont elle allait s'y prendre ! Elle se sentait prête à maudire Sirius, pour le rôle qu'il l'obligeait à jouer !

Peut_-_être qu'elle n'aurait pas à en sortir… Avec de la chance, Rita et l'ami de Regulus, Severus, viendraient à son aide. A eux trois, ils arriveraient à neutraliser les gardes, non ?

Sauf que le temps jouait contre elle. Combien de temps, encore, avant que l'attention de Lucius revienne sur l'enfant ? Elle ne pouvait pas prendre le risque de laisser ces hommes l'emmener. Elle devait au moins le cacher, à défaut de le faire sortir du manoir. Et cela, elle pouvait le faire, grâce à la cape !

Il fallait qu'elle entre dans la pièce. Elle n'avait pas le choix. Elle allait devoir attaquer.

Elle souleva doucement un coin de la cape pour libérer sa main et brandir sa baguette…

XXXXXXX

_Patiente…_ _Ne fonce pas bêtement…_ songeait Sirius, le cœur battant. _Laisse-lui le temps de trouver Harry…_

S'il s'évadait maintenant, les Mangemorts risquaient de s'en rendre compte avant que Harry soit en sécurité. La première chose qu'ils feraient, en s'apercevant qu'il avait mis les voiles, serait de renforcer la garde autour de Harry. Et en faisant cela, cela ne ferait que compliquer un peu plus la tâche d'Isabelle Fudge.

Alors oui, il agirait. Mais pas tout de suite. La difficulté était de savoir quand, exactement.

XXXXXXX

« En admettant que je prête la main à cela, dit finalement Regulus, c'est sans garantie aucune. Je n'ai jamais tenté cela, cette sorte… d'exorcisme…  
_-_ Tu as intérêt à y arriver, ou ton frère en fera les frais !  
_-_ Je libèrerais donc Harry pour le livrer à ton rituel macabre ? Pour que tu puisses l'assassiner ?  
_-_ Exactement ! »

Regulus se demandait de quelle façon il allait pouvoir se tirer de ce marché de dupes… Rien ne lui garantissait que Sirius ne serait pas en danger, une fois qu'il se serait plié aux exigences de Lucius. Mais de toute façon, il était impensable qu'il fasse quoi que ce soit qui puisse mettre Harry en danger ! Comment Lucius pouvait_-_il penser qu'il parviendrait à l'y contraindre ?!

Il jeta un bref regard autour de lui. Comme il l'avait supposé, Lucius l'avait débarrassé de son sac, et y avait jeté un rapide coup d'œil. Mais il s'était contenté de l'abandonner près de la porte. Une telle négligence était surprenante, de la part de Lucius, mais elle disait très clairement à quel point l'homme était aux abois. Il était bien loin d'être aussi confiant que ce qu'il s'efforçait d'afficher. Et Regulus était bien décidé à en tirer parti.

« Je ne le ferai pas, dit_-_il doucement. Je ne permettrai pas le meurtre d'un enfant innocent.  
_-_ Et le meurtre de mon fils ! s'emporta Lucius. Le Seigneur a besoin d'énergie vitale ! Si je ne lui offre pas celle de Harry, il exigera le sacrifice de mon fils !  
_-_ Tu peux toujours mettre fin à cela, et détruire le journal.  
_-_ Mangemort fidèle… » fit une voix affreusement froide et sèche.

Lucius, Regulus et les quatre hommes présents se tournèrent aussitôt vers la porte.

La silhouette qui venait d'entrer était celle d'un homme jeune, à peu près de l'âge de Regulus. Mais son visage était étrangement flou, et trop pâle, comme sans consistance.

_Ce n'est pas_ _**vivant**_, songea Regulus. Mais cela dégageait une puissance et une malignité à faire froid dans le dos…

« Le Mangemort dissident… dit le Maître, se dirigeant droit sur Regulus. Celui qui perce les secrets les plus obscurs… Regulus Black…  
_-_ Vous n'êtes pas Voldemort, dit Regulus, défiant la créature du regard. Rien d'autre qu'un vague reflet de lui_-_même…  
_-_ Tu te trompes, je _suis_ Lord Voldemort ! répliqua le Maître. Je possède son âme et ses souvenirs… et bientôt sa force pleine et entière ! Et toi, misérable créature, tu paieras pour ton impudence ! Lucius ? Où est le médaillon que je t'ai demandé ?  
_-_ Seigneur…  
_-_ Il est détruit, coupa Regulus. Tu n'es pas Voldemort ! Tu ne dois ta consistance qu'à la plus abjecte des magies, tu n'es même pas _vivant _! »

Une lueur rouge embrasa les yeux de la créature. Regulus pouvait sentir l'énergie magique qu'elle contenait se déployer hors des limites mal définies de sa silhouette. Ce Voldemort_-_là n'avait pas encore de réelle matérialité. Et en un sens, cela ne le rendait que plus dangereux encore.

« Je veux que le rituel commence ! décréta le Maître. Tout de suite ! Et ensuite… Ensuite, je te tuerai, Regulus Black ! »

XXXXXXX

Le premier sort qu'Isabelle lança manqua sa cible et explosa contre la porte dans une gerbe d'étincelles. Elle jura intérieurement et s'appliqua à viser, tandis que les deux gardiens regardaient autour d'eux, les yeux écarquillés de surprise.

« Lance l'alerte ! » s'exclama l'un des hommes, brandissant sa baguette autour de lui, à l'aveugle. Le sort d'Isabelle percuta son compagnon de plein fouet, avant même qu'il puisse réagir. « Saleté ! s'exclama l'homme, maintenant fébrile. Montre_-_toi ! » Il lança un sort au hasard, qui passa bien loin de la jeune femme. Le cœur battant à tout rompre, elle visa une nouvelle fois. Cette fois_-_ci, elle toucha sa cible du premier coup.

Elle s'accorda une demi seconde pour reprendre son souffle avant de se précipiter sur la porte. Elle l'avait fait, elle avait stupéfixé les hommes de main de Malefoy ! Il ne restait plus qu'à libérer Harry, maintenant…

Les sorts qui fermaient la porte n'avaient rien de complexe et elle en vint rapidement à bout.

Vite… Elle devait se dépêcher. Entrer, prendre Harry, et le dissimuler avec elle sous la cape…

L'enfant était allongé à même le sol, inconscient. Isabelle se pencha sur lui et l'examina rapidement. Sommeil artificiel. Elle n'avait pas le temps de le réveiller, elle allait devoir le porter… Elle se redressa et rangea sa baguette dans la poche de sa robe.

« Qu'est_-_ce que… Ne bougez plus ! »

Elle sursauta et se tourna vers la porte. Un homme venait d'entrer, baguette à la main. Et il posait un regard stupéfait sur ses pieds et le bas de sa robe… La cape ne la couvrait pas entièrement. Prestement, elle tira sur le tissu pour la rajuster.

Trop tard.


	35. Chapitre 35

D'abord, je suis désolée d'avoir loupé l'update de dimanche dernier, mais j'ai eu quelques soucis de santé qui m'ont empêchés d'écrire... ça va beaucoup mieux, et pour me faire pardonner, je poste un chapitre beaucoup plus long que d'habitude !

BluBy me suggère de faire un bref résumé avant de poster, afin de faciliter la reprise de l'histoire... Mais on arrive vraiment à la fin, pour le coup. Je m'en souviendrai pour la prochaine fic ! Je vais quand même rappeler quelques faits, pour rendre plus facile la lecture de ce chapitre :

Regulus et Sirius se sont sauvés d'Azkaban en passant sur un autre plan d'existence. En faisant cela, Regulus a ramené malgré lui une "entité" dont il a cru réussir à se débarrasser. Malheureusement, cette chose s'est introduite dans Harry. C'est le fameux "évadé" dont fait mention James Potter. Cette entité se manifeste à quelques reprises au cours de l'histoire, essentiellement pour défendre les intérêts de Harry, mais elle n'est pas pour autant bénéfique... Elle est même carrément agressive à l'occasion. Lucius compte sur Regulus pour "exorciser" Harry, sans comprendre précisément à quoi il a affaire, pour permettre à Voldemort (ou plutôt au pseudo Voldemort, mélange de l'horcruxe et des souvenirs de Tom Jedusor) de s'emparer de l'énergie vitale de Harry pour renaître.

Bonne lecture !

Chapitre 35

Clements avait hésité un court moment. Que devait_-_il faire ? Courir prévenir Malefoy que Rogue s'était enfui ou se mettre aussitôt à la recherche du fugitif ? Il avait opté pour le second choix. Le temps qu'il rejoigne Malefoy, Rogue aurait peut_-_être déjà quitté le manoir. Le plus urgent était de sécuriser les issues pour l'empêcher de sortir.

XXXXXXX

Severus haussa les épaules, alors que Rita tournait les talons avec raideur. Non, il ne se laisserait pas manipuler par cette femme ! Et puis, il ne s'agissait pas de tourner le dos à ses nouvelles convictions. Il détruirait chacun des horcruxes de ses mains, quitte à y laisser encore quelques doigts, si l'occasion se présentait. Mais il le ferait parce qu'il le déciderait, et pas parce qu'une journaliste bien pensante aurait décrété que c'était ce qu'il avait à faire, pour le bien commun.

_Malefoy va sacrifier Harry…_

Il s'en moquait, non ? Après tout, c'était lui, qui avait envoyé le Lord Noir sur la piste de l'enfant, sans se soucier de ce qui allait lui arriver. Ou plutôt, tout en étant parfaitement conscient qu'en faisant cela, il condamnait un bébé à mort.

Si seulement Lily n'entrait pas dans l'équation…

Severus jeta un nouveau coup d'œil vers le hall. Juste à temps pour entrapercevoir une silhouette argentée passer à tout allure et bondir vers les escaliers. Un patronus…

Il était grand temps de partir.

Partir, en laissant le fils de Lily connaître le sort qui aurait dû être le sien moins d'un an auparavant… ?

_Lily te pardonne, Severus. _Le souvenir le frappa de plein fouet. La voix de James, sortie d'outre_-_tombe pour lui offrir l'absolution. Comme si cela pouvait suffire à effacer sa culpabilité. Il ne pouvait pas y avoir de rédemption, pourtant. La mort de Lily hanterait Severus pour le restant de ses jours…

_Elle est morte pour son fils…_ Le même enfant qui se trouvait maintenant aux mains de Lucius, celui qui allait être sacrifié à la _cause_. Harry n'était pas uniquement le fils de James Potter, le rival honni… Et puis… N'avait_-_il pas promis de le protéger ?

Au moment où Dumbledore lui avait fait promettre de protéger Harry, cela lui avait paru vide de sens. Il avait juré, certes. Pouvait_-_il faire autrement ? Lily était morte… Il aurait pu dire n'importe quoi pour soulager sa conscience, n'importe quoi pour tenter de panser la blessure qui lui déchirait le cœur.

_J'ai fait une promesse…_

C'était le moment de vérité, n'est_-_ce pas ? Lui restait_-_il suffisamment d'honneur pour respecter sa parole ?

Ce n'était pas une question d'honneur… Il le devait à Lily, tout simplement.

Après un dernier regard en direction de la porte du manoir, il tourna les talons.

XXXXXXX

Isabelle ne pouvait absolument plus bouger. Impuissante, elle laissa le Mangemort la débarrasser de la cape, alors qu'elle gisait sur le sol, sous l'emprise du maléfice.

« Tiens tiens… dit celui_-_ci. Une demoiselle… Et que comptiez_-_vous faire, au juste, avec le gosse ? »

Isabelle se mordit les lèvres, plus furieuse contre elle qu'elle ne l'avait jamais été. Comment avait_-_elle pu se faire avoir ?! Elle était censée être invisible, non ?! Pourquoi ne s'était_-_elle pas assurée qu'elle était parfaitement dissimulée sous la cape ?

Les deux hommes qu'elle avait neutralisés quelques minutes plus tôt entrèrent dans la pièce à leur tour. « Ah, tu l'as eu ! remarqua l'un d'eux.  
_-_ Qui est cette femme ? D'où sort_-_elle ? »

Les deux gardiens haussèrent les épaules en signe d'ignorance.

« Conduisez_-_là à Malefoy, décida le Mangemort qui l'avait capturée, la cape toujours à la main. Moi, je me charge du môme. »

Elle se sentit soulevée de terre, sans qu'elle puisse rien y faire. Il ne lui restait plus qu'à espérer que Sirius parviendrait à se libérer…

XXXXXXX

« Oh, finalement, vous n'êtes pas aussi affreux que ça ! » ironisa Rita, jubilant intérieurement de voir Rogue sursauter brusquement, alors qu'elle apparaissait derrière lui.

« Ne refaites jamais un coup comme ça ! grogna Rogue, abaissant lentement sa baguette. J'aurais pu vous tuer !  
_-_ Qu'est_-_ce qui vous a fait changer d'avis ?  
_-_ Peu importe ! Je suis là, maintenant. Il faut libérer le gamin.  
_-_ Isabelle Fudge doit être dans les étages, à la recherche de Sirius…  
_-_ Et ? »

Un instant, Rita fut prise au dépourvu. Elle s'était entendue avec Isabelle pour libérer les deux prisonniers. Mais quant à ce qu'elles feraient ensuite… Elle avait pensé que Sirius prendrait le relais de leur petite expédition de sauvetage.

« Nous allons les rejoindre et…  
_-_ Hors de question, coupa Rogue.  
_-_ Mais…  
_-_ Si vous voulez vous faire attraper par Malefoy, alors oui, rejoignez Black ! Outre que cet idiot est incapable de maîtriser ses nerfs, je vous défie de passer inaperçus, tous les trois !  
_-_ Isabelle a la cape…  
_-_ Ah, c'est vrai ! Et vous, vous êtes capable de jaillir derrière n'importe qui par surprise. Oui, vous êtes très forte. Moi, je ne peux compter que sur ma discrétion. Il est donc hors de question que j'approche de Black ! »

Rita fronça les sourcils, embarrassée. Qu'était_-_elle censée faire, ou dire, maintenant ?

« Qu'est_-_ce que vous proposez, alors ?  
_-_ Je suppose que Sirius va se précipiter pour libérer son filleul, dit Rogue, songeur.  
_-_ A condition qu'Isabelle parvienne à le libérer…  
_-_ Certes… Est_-_ce que vous savez où ils ont enfermé Harry ?  
_-_ Non.  
_-_ Mais nous savons ce que Malefoy compte faire de lui…  
_-_ Le rituel ?  
_-_ Le rituel. Nous allons empêcher le rituel. »

XXXXXXX

« Ce rituel… dit Regulus, désignant le cercle magique de la main. Vous comptez vous emparer de l'énergie vitale de Harry, c'est cela ? Vous voulez la faire passer dans le journal. Mais cela ne donnera pas plus de matérialité à ton maître, Lucius… »

Au regard que lui lança Malefoy, Regulus comprit que celui_-_ci était particulièrement nerveux. La présence de son maître aurait dû lui donner de la force, non ? Il était évident, maintenant, que Lucius n'aimait pas particulièrement ce qu'il était en train de faire.

« Ce ne sera qu'une formalité, une fois que le Maître sera assez fort… dit Malefoy. La suite du rituel…  
_-_ Pourquoi Harry ?  
_-_ Parce qu'apparemment, cet enfant est spécial, coupa le Lord Noir. Comment expliquer autrement qu'il soit parvenu à me défaire, moi, Voldemort ?!  
_-_ Et vous pensez vous attribuer sa force en drainant son énergie vitale, c'est cela ? Vous ne savez même pas ce qui est entré en jeu, lorsque vous êtes mort à sa place ! »

Regulus s'efforçait d'afficher une parfaite maîtrise de lui_-_même et une certaine sérénité, mais son esprit bouillonnait. Comment Malefoy espérait_-_il le contraindre à lui obéir ? Parviendrait_-_il à protéger Harry ? Qu'allait_-_il réellement se jouer, dans cette pièce ?

Regulus n'était même pas sûr que l'enfant soit vraiment en danger. Il ignorait la nature réelle de l'entité qui le possédait. Peut_-_être la chose qui se faisait passer pour Voldemort n'était même pas assez puissante pour causer du tort à l'enfant…

Regulus laissa glisser un regard vers le pseudo Lord Noir. Il avait l'apparence d'un jeune homme – celui qu'il était vraisemblablement à l'époque où il avait consigné ses souvenirs dans le journal. Mais c'était illusoire. Ce n'était pas un jeune homme, ni même un homme du tout. Juste une aberration : mélange improbable de souvenirs et d'énergie vitale, pris dans un flux magique particulièrement dense. Mais Regulus voyait nettement le cœur de cette chose, un nœud de noirceur qui était l'essence de la créature… l'âme de Voldemort. Son _morceau_ d'âme. Quelque chose qui n'aurait pas dû être.

_Libère cette âme… Elle n'appartient plus au monde…_

Regulus esquissa un sourire. Cette voix le guidait depuis tellement longtemps, maintenant, qu'il avait l'impression qu'elle faisait partie de lui. Mais ce n'était pas le cas. Sirius ne l'avait jamais cru, lorsqu'il lui disait qu'il voyait la vieille tante Belvina, il avait tort. Elle avait toujours été là, aux moments cruciaux de sa vie. Et elle était présente dans la pièce en ce moment même. Et Regulus se sentit rasséréné. Il n'était pas seul, à devoir affronter Lucius et l'horreur qui lui servait de maître.

« Tu te penses tellement fort… dit Malefoy, surprenant son sourire. Tu crois qu'il suffit de nous dire non pour nous tenir en échec… Mais tu te trompes. Tu feras ce qu'il faudra, tu n'auras pas le choix ! Quand la chose qui possède l'enfant se réveillera, tu la combattras. Parce qu'elle n'est pas ton amie, parce qu'elle est dangereuse. »

Lucius avait raison. Quelle qu'elle soit, l'entité qui se servait de Harry n'était pas bénéfique. Il l'avait senti, alors qu'elle s'était réfugiée au fond de lui_-_même. C'était une créature avide et violente, potentiellement puissante, et bien plus dangereuse que ne pouvait l'être Voldemort.

Comment allait_-_elle réagir, lorsqu'elle comprendrait qu'on tentait de lui retirer Harry ? Elle avait besoin d'énergie vitale pour exister sur ce plan. Si on tranchait le lien qui la liait à l'enfant…

« Tu ne sais pas à quoi tu as affaire, Lucius… murmura_-_t_-_il, effrayé par la perspective qui se présenta alors à lui. Ce n'est pas un simple esprit, ce n'est pas un fantôme… _Ça _n'a même jamais été humain ! _Ça_ ne se laissera pas faire si facilement !  
_-_ C'est toi qui l'a ramené, Regulus ! Rogue m'a dit que c'était _toi_ qui était responsable de cela !  
_-_ Cette chose vivait dans un autre plan, elle a profité d'une ouverture que j'avais créée pour s'échapper… Et elle ne veut pas y retourner, crois_-_moi !  
_-_ Mais il doit être en ton pouvoir de la renvoyer là_-_bas ! décréta Lucius, comme un enfant borné.  
_-_ Je pensais l'avoir fait ! répliqua Regulus. Très sincèrement, je pensais m'en être débarrassé ! Il semble qu'elle ait trouvé refuge en Harry… »

Il ne s'expliquait pas vraiment comment cela avait pu se produire. Il avait fait ce qu'il fallait, pourtant, non ? Il s'était mis sur un autre plan de conscience pour rouvrir la porte, et il avait mobilisé toute son énergie magique pour expulser l'entité tapie au fond de son âme. Il avait senti la rupture, une douleur sourde accompagnée d'un profond sentiment de perte… L'entité ne l'avait jamais dominé, mais elle s'était mêlée intimement à son essence même, ils s'étaient en quelque sorte connectés l'un à l'autre.

Dans quelle mesure s'était_-_elle liée à Harry, maintenant ? Harry n'était pas armé comme il pouvait l'être pour conserver son intégrité face à cette chose qui le parasitait. Jusqu'à quel point s'étaient_-_ils mêlés l'un à l'autre ?

« Rien ni personne ne se mettra entre Harry Potter et moi ! décréta « Voldemort ». Il est à moi ! »

Regulus serra les poings. Il avait senti quelque chose changer dans la pièce. Le pseudo Voldemort semblait se ramasser sur lui_-_même, comme s'il comprimait sa propre énergie pour la concentrer… Et de fait, son apparence physique vacillait, maintenant. Il avait la transparence d'un fantôme. Mais Regulus percevait toujours son cœur vibrant de noirceur, pompant avidement le flux vital volé à Drago.

Très bien… La bataille qui s'annonçait n'aurait rien de commun avec ce qu'il avait pu connaître jusqu'à présent. Lorsque l'entité qui possédait Harry se trouverait en contact avec cette formidable aberration magique qui résultait de l'horcruxe…

Il ferait son possible. Mais ce ne serait peut_-_être pas suffisant.

XXXXXXX

« Et maintenant, Barty ? demanda Bellatrix Lestrange d'une voix cassante.  
_-_ Maintenant, nous quittons Azkaban ! » déclara Croupton, la toisant avec hauteur.

Il ne tenait pas particulièrement à sortir Bellatrix de sa cellule, mais il avait cédé à l'insistance de Rodolphus. Barty était conscient que le Maître avait besoin de ses fidèles Mangemorts pour retrouver toute sa puissance, mais il aurait préféré faire l'impasse sur elle. Parce qu'elle pouvait fort bien lui ravir la place de bras droit qu'il convoitait tant.

Les dix mois qu'elle avait passés dans sa cellule n'avaient pas eu d'effets aussi dévastateurs, sur elle, que sur les autres. Elle avait perdu beaucoup de poids, elle était d'une pâleur cadavérique, mais elle n'était pas désorientée comme les autres. Cela seul la rendrait certainement intéressante, aux yeux du Maître : elle avait enduré les Détraqueurs avec une force incroyable. Elle était si dure, si… puissante… ! Lui, Barty, n'avait pas aussi bien résisté, il était plus faible. Il avait failli mourir, entre ces murs.

Cela aurait_-_il de l'importance, aux yeux du Maître ? Barty espérait que seuls les actes compteraient. Et c'était lui, qui avait réussi le tour de force de s'enfuir d'Azkaban, et de libérer les Mangemorts, pas Bellatrix, n'est_-_ce pas ?!

« Quitter Azkaban, répéta Bellatrix, lâchant le bras de son époux. Voilà une bonne idée. Par quel chemin ?  
_-_ Le bureau du directeur. Suivez_-_moi ! »

La petite troupe qu'il conduisait se mit péniblement en marche derrière lui, quittant le quartier de Haute Détention. Il y eut un moment de flottement, alors que les prisonniers émergeaient à l'air libre, pour la première fois depuis des mois. Il faisait nuit, et la brume générée par les Détraqueurs oblitérait le ciel, mais une légère brise venait de la mer, soufflant sur les visages émaciés et blêmes. Il y eut quelques rires, quelques larmes… Croupton les comprenait, il avait ressenti avant eux ce soulagement immense.

« Le bureau du Directeur, reprit Bellatrix, trop posément au goût de Barty. Ne mène_-_t_-_il pas directement dans le bureau du chef des Aurors ?  
_-_ Le chef des Aurors, c'est moi, Bellatrix, répartit_-_il avec une moue suffisante. De plus, le Ministère est fermé, à cette heure, nous serons seuls. »

Bellatrix garda le silence. D'un pas lent, les Mangemorts se dirigèrent vers le bâtiment des gardiens.

XXXXXXX

Les gardiens de Sirius s'étaient regroupés près de la porte, en plein conciliabule. Apparemment, quelque chose n'allait pas. Ils semblaient troublés par quelque chose. Quelque chose que leur avait appris le patronus que Sirius avait entraperçu lorsque l'un des hommes avait ouvert la porte de la pièce où il était enfermé.

Sirius s'efforça de penser que c'était bon signe. Tout ce qui mettait les Mangemorts en émoi ne pouvait qu'être bénéfique pour lui, n'est_-_ce pas ? Peut_-_être Isabelle Fudge était_-_elle parvenue à libérer Harry ? Cela expliquerait l'agitation des Mangemorts… Mais si c'était le cas, cela voulait également dire que la jeune femme et l'enfant étaient en danger.

Il était temps qu'il se libère. Harry avait besoin de lui.

XXXXXXX

Regulus jeta à peine un coup d'œil vers la porte, lorsque celle_-_ci s'ouvrit. Mais ce qu'il entraperçut lui porta un véritable coup au cœur.

Isabelle…

« Tiens, tiens ! fit Lucius, se plantant devant la jeune femme. En voilà, une bonne surprise ! Vous arrivez à point nommé, ma chère ! »

La jeune femme croisa le regard de Regulus, stupéfaite et visiblement mortifiée de le voir là. Regulus se força à respirer doucement, pour endiguer la colère mêlée de panique qui montait en lui.

Lucius prit sa baguette et leva le sort qui entravait la jeune femme. Celle_-_ci se redressa, cherchant à reprendre une certaine contenance.

« Qui est_-_ce ? demanda le Lord noir.  
_-_ Un atout de taille qui vient d'entrer dans notre jeu ! répondit Lucius, forçant Isabelle à relever le menton de la pointe de sa baguette. Cette jeune femme va obliger Regulus à faire très exactement tout ce qu'on attend de lui ! »

Un troisième Mangemort arriva alors, portant Harry inconscient dans les bras. Regulus sentit un frémissement en provenance du « Maître », alors qu'il se tournait vers les nouveaux venus avec intérêt.

« Ainsi c'est lui, Harry Potter… » dit_-_il.

Le Mangemort déposa l'enfant sur le sol de la pièce et recula prudemment, après avoir jeté un coup d'œil à la forme incertaine du Lord Noir. Lucius sortit le journal d'une poche de sa robe. Un bref, très bref instant, il sembla à Regulus qu'il hésitait.

« Commençons ! s'exclama le Maître. Ton fils est pratiquement à bout de force, Lucius. Si tu veux qu'il survive, il est plus que temps ! »

Lucius hocha la tête, très pâle. Il posa le journal ouvert à côté de Harry et se dirigea vers la table pour prendre un couteau à la lame effilée. Il s'agenouilla sur le sol et leva la tête vers Regulus.

« Nous allons commencer le rituel, dit_-_il. N'oublie pas, Regulus, tu es là pour faire en sorte que la chose qui partage le corps de Harry ne l'empêche pas de s'effectuer ! Si tu échoues… Mes hommes tueront ton amie. »

XXXXXXX

Bellatrix n'avait absolument aucune confiance en Barty. Sans doute celui_-_ci avait été assez malin pour réussir à s'extraire de sa cellule. Mais elle avait beaucoup de mal à le voir en chef des Aurors. D'abord, il avait été reconnu coupable, non ?

« Millicent Bagnold a fait de toi son chef des Aurors, dit_-_elle. Surprenant.  
_-_ Elle n'est plus Ministre de la Magie. Lucius a manœuvré pour la destituer. C'est Cornelius Fudge, le nouveau Ministre.  
_-_ Ce qui explique ton poste ?  
_-_ Pas tout à fait. Officiellement, c'est mon père. »

Bellatrix était parfaitement consciente que Barty ne répondait à ses questions qu'à contrecoeur. Elle l'avait toujours trouvé d'une intelligence très moyenne, compensant son manque de subtilité par un dévouement aveugle au Maître. Bellatrix, elle, se targuait de posséder des facultés bien supérieures…

« Dans quelques minutes, nous aurons quitté Azkaban pour de bon », lui glissa Rodolphus avec un soulagement perceptible.

Elle aurait aimé partager sa conviction. Mais elle avait un très désagréable pressentiment.

XXXXXXX

Severus se plaqua au mur et fit signe à Rita de l'imiter. Il y avait un homme posté devant une porte, à l'autre bout du couloir. Heureusement pour eux, il semblait absorbé par ce qui se passait dans la pièce. C'était tout juste s'il ne collait pas son œil à la serrure !

Severus inspira profondément et pointa sa baguette sur lui. Il ne devait pas manquer son coup…

Rita laissa échapper un soupir de soulagement, derrière lui, lorsque l'homme s'affaissa comme une masse.

« Et maintenant ? demanda_-_t_-_elle.  
_-_ Lucius est derrière cette porte, dit Severus.  
_-_ Avec Harry ?  
_-_ Je ne sais pas.  
_-_ Je pensais que vous cherchiez à éviter les ennuis ! remarqua Rita. Au lieu de ça, vous vous précipitez droit dans les bras de Malefoy !  
_-_ Il nous faut le journal. Si nous détruisons le journal, Lucius ne fera rien à Harry.  
_-_ Et ce n'était pas plus sûr de trouver simplement Harry ?  
_-_ Je suppose que Sirius s'en occupe déjà…  
_-_ Non. Ce que vous voulez, ce n'est pas sauver l'enfant, c'est détruire l'horcruxe. »

Elle était particulièrement exaspérante, lorsqu'elle faisait cela… Elle posait sur lui un regard aigu qui en disait long sur ce qu'elle pensait de lui. Et cela énervait d'autant plus Severus qu'elle n'avait pas totalement tort. Il voulait le journal. Il voulait l'avoir entre les mains, le comparer avec le médaillon. Il y avait tant à apprendre, sur les horcruxes ! Et évidemment, cela permettrait de sauver le fils de Lily…

« Qu'est_-_ce que cela peut faire ?! répliqua_-_t_-_il vertement. L'important, c'est de détruire cette chose qui prétend être le Lord Noir avant qu'elle fasse du mal à Harry, non ? »

Rita ne releva pas. Elle se contenta de le regarder d'un air entendu. Severus pouvait presque entendre le grattement d'une plume sur un parchemin, alors qu'il l'imaginait en train de rédiger mentalement l'un de ses fameux articles…

« Allons_-_y », dit_-_il.

Il longea le couloir jusqu'à la porte et s'agenouilla près de l'homme pour s'assurer qu'il était bien hors d'état de nuire. Rita lançait déjà des sorts pour voir ce qui se passait dans la pièce. Elle étouffa un cri de sa main. « Il est là… dit_-_elle. Vous_-_savez_-_qui… Et… Et Harry aussi… Et Regulus ! Oh, mon Dieu, ils ont aussi Isabelle ! »

Severus se leva précipitamment et jeta un coup d'œil à la pièce, au travers de l'espace rendu aussi transparent que du cristal que le sort de Rita avait ouvert dans la porte.

Oui, Regulus était là, à deux pas de Lucius. Severus se mordit les lèvres. Comment cet imbécile avait_-_il pu se laisser capturer ?! Oh, il le devinait sans peine… A cause de Sirius ! Toujours à cause de Sirius !

« Je ne vois pas Sirius, dit Rita.  
_-_ Il est peut_-_être mort », lâcha Severus. Une pensée réconfortante… Au moins, cet idiot ne viendrait pas encore tout faire foirer, si tel était le cas !

« Ils ont commencé le rituel, non ? » murmura Rita d'une voix où vibrait une indéniable excitation.

Severus ne répondit pas, les yeux rivés sur le journal.

XXXXXXX

Barty fit passer les Mangemorts les uns après les autres dans la cheminée. Rodolphus s'était porté volontaire pour faire le chemin le premier et s'assurer que le bureau du chef des Aurors était bien vide. Barty lui avait confié l'une des baguettes qu'il avait emportées avec lui, piochées dans le stock des baguettes confisquées qui étaient soigneusement entreposées dans l'une des pièces du Ministère. Le simple fait de tenir une baguette avait ragaillardi Rodolphus et il était entré dans la cheminée d'un air déterminé qui avait un peu soulagé Barty.

Le Maître aurait rapidement besoin de ses Mangemorts. Plus la convalescence de Rodolphus et des autres serait rapide, mieux cela serait.

« Et puis ? demanda Bellatrix, plantée devant la cheminée. Une fois dans le Ministère ?  
_-_ De quoi as_-_tu peur, Bellatrix ?! » lui demanda_-_t_-_il, exaspéré.

Elle le dévisagea de ses yeux gris. Barty ne pouvait pas s'empêcher de la trouver fascinante. C'était une femme redoutable, bien plus puissante et dangereuse que son mari. La compagne idéale pour le Lord Noir, songea_-_t_-_il malgré lui. Il eut un frisson désagréable.

« Entre dans la cheminée ! » dit_-_il.

Elle obéit, non sans l'avoir toisé d'un air hautain. Elle était la dernière. Il la suivit.

Rodolphus l'accueillit avec un sourire. « Tout est calme, lui dit_-_il. Mais je suppose qu'il y a des Aurors dans le coin ?  
_-_ Ils ont un bureau de permanence, mais pas ici. Nous ne restons pas, de toute façon. La cheminée est sécurisée, lorsqu'elle est reliée à Azkaban, il me faut quelques minutes pour la modifier. Et ensuite, nous partons.  
_-_ Absolument pas, Barty ! » coupa une voix sonore.

La porte du bureau s'ouvrit à toute volée, il y eut des cris, des sorts qui grésillèrent dans la pièce…

Barty tomba à la renverse, stupéfixé.

_C'est trop injuste_… pensa_-_t_-_il avec amertume.

XXXXXXX

Du sang commençait à perler sur le bras de Harry, à l'endroit où Lucius avait fait courir la lame du couteau. Regulus serra les dents, sur le qui_-_vive. Il ne savait absolument pas à quoi s'attendre, que pouvait_-_il faire ?!

Les deux Mangemorts restaient collés à Isabelle, leurs baguettes prêtes. Regulus était sûr qu'ils la tueraient sans hésiter, si Lucius percevait le moindre danger venant de lui.

_Mais il se trompe_, songea Regulus. _Le vrai danger viendra de Harry…_

Ce danger qu'il était censé prévenir…

Lucius fit couler quelques gouttes de sang sur le journal.

Il y eut comme un grésillement et Regulus fut certain de voir Voldemort _vibrer_, comme si une pulsation sourde le parcourait soudain.

« Qu'est_-_ce que vous faites ?! s'exclama Isabelle d'une voix pleine d'angoisse.  
_-_ La connexion s'établit… murmura Lucius en se redressant. Le Maître va s'alimenter à la source vitale de Harry… »

Regulus avait la bouche sèche, les mains tremblantes… Il était persuadé que _cela_ n'allait pas tarder à se produire…

« Lucius… tenta_-_t_-_il. Lucius, tu devrais arrêter ça, tu ne sais pas…  
_-_ Libérez mon fils ! fit Lucius d'un ton suppliant, tourné vers le Lord Noir. Vous avez la vie de Harry, libérez Drago ! »

Voldemort se tourna vers lui et lui adressa un sourire cruel, qui fit courir un frisson le long du dos de Regulus.

« Je ne peux pas rompre le contact, dit le Maître. Ton fils est lié à moi !  
_-_ Vous aviez promis ! protesta Lucius, les mains crispées sur le couteau.  
_-_ Il ne tient pas ses promesses ! s'exclama Regulus. Jamais ! Tu ne comprends pas, Lucius ?! Il se moque de toi !  
_-_ Alors… Alors je tuerai Harry ! s'exclama Lucius, brandissant le couteau au_-_dessus de l'enfant.  
_-_ Non ! » hurla Isabelle.

Regulus se précipita en avant pour contrer le coup. Mais Lucius fut soudainement projeté en arrière. Lentement, Harry se redressa.

XXXXXXX

_Mais pourquoi j'ai accepté ?!_ se morigénait Rita, alors qu'elle traversait la pièce de toute la vitesse de ses six pattes.

Voilà ce qui arrivait, quand on asticotait un homme tel que Rogue, il en venait à exiger le meilleur de vous, et vous cédiez, uniquement pour vous lui démontrer que vous valiez mieux que lui !

_Prendre le journal, il en a de bonnes, lui !_

Evidemment, elle seule avait la possibilité d'approcher suffisamment sans se faire voir pour s'en emparer. Mais ensuite ? Quand elle serait arrivée à son but, elle devrait bien reprendre forme humaine, là, juste devant Malefoy, et cette chose qui allait devenir Celui_-_dont_-_on_-_doit_-_taire_-_le_-_nom ! Allait_-_elle y arriver ? Reprendre forme humaine, s'emparer du journal, se retransformer et se sauver en repassant sous la porte ?!

« Si ça tourne mal, j'interviendrai », avait promis Rogue.

_Oui, bah il a intérêt à tenir sa promesse !_ se dit Rita.

Elle fit un écart assez grand pour ne pas passer trop près du Lord Noir. Elle n'y tenait vraiment pas.

Mais les choses dégénéraient. Lucius se rebellait_-_il contre son Maître ? Rita frémit, en le voyant prêt à poignarder Harry.

Elle était à quelques pas de scarabée du journal, lorsqu'elle sentit l'air vibrer de cette décharge magique qu'elle avait déjà perçue plus tôt, alors que Lucius s'en était pris à Harry.

_Oh oh ! Ça va chauffer !_

Lucius fut violemment projeté en arrière, tandis que l'enfant se redressait.

Alors, Rita se précipita de toute la force de ses pattes vers le journal.

XXXXXXX

Regulus écarquilla les yeux, tandis que la _chose_ se déployait de Harry. Il la voyait, sombre et puissante, grande et malsaine, alors qu'elle se tendait vers Lucius.

« Imbécile… murmura_-_t_-_il, la gorge nouée par l'angoisse. Tu ne sais pas ce que tu as fait ! »

Il y eut comme un sifflement suraigu. Regulus fit volte_-_face, juste à temps pour voir le pseudo Voldemort se déformer affreusement. Il n'y avait absolument plus rien de plaisant à regarder, dans l'image du jeune homme, il était maintenant l'image même de la fureur.

L'entité qui possédait Harry se détourna brusquement de Lucius. Regulus la vit converger vers le Lord Noir, tendant une incroyable énergie magique vers lui.

« Regulus ! » appela Isabelle d'une voix tremblante.

Mais Regulus ne pouvait pas détourner son regard des deux choses qui se faisaient face. Elles se jaugeaient, avides, terribles. Et Regulus frémit, à l'idée de ce qui pouvait se produire, si ces choses se combinaient ensemble, si l'âme de Voldemort s'emparait de la puissance de l'Evadé… Ou si l'Evadé se fondait dans les désirs de toute puissance du Lord Noir…

Il devait empêcher cela, coûte que coûte. Il ne s'agissait plus simplement de sauver Harry, il ne songeait même plus à Isabelle. Tout ce qu'il savait, c'était qu'il devait agir.

Il se força à se détourner du spectacle qu'il avait sous les yeux. Il se ferma au monde, concentrant toute sa magie à l'intérieur de lui_-_même. Il tomba sur le sol. Mais il ne le perçut même pas, déjà coupé de son propre corps.

XXXXXXX

Lucius avait rampé pour s'écarter de Harry. Il tenait toujours entre les mains le couteau qui avait servi au rituel, et il le lâcha précipitamment, comme si le simple fait de le tenir pouvait attirer la colère de la _chose_ sur lui.

Qu'avait_-_il fait ?! Il avait joué avec le feu, malgré les avertissements de Regulus, et maintenant…

Ses hommes s'étaient réfugiés contre les murs, laissant Isabelle Fudge seule et désemparée au milieu de la pièce. Mais la jeune femme n'avait d'yeux que pour le corps inerte de Regulus, affalé sur le sol. Que s'était_-_il passé ?! Regulus avait_-_il été victime de la chose dans Harry ?! Et lui qui comptait justement sur le jeune Black pour la dominer !

Il devait sortir de là au plus vite ! Le Maître lui_-_même lui apparaissait maintenant comme effroyablement menaçant. Regulus avait raison, cette chose_-_là n'était pas vivante, ce n'était pas le Lord Noir, juste une affreuse perversion… qui tuait son fils…

Il aurait dû écouter Severus et détruire le journal !

Le journal…

Il fallait détruire le journal…

Mais comment ?! Il ne connaissait absolument rien aux horcruxes !

Il se mit à genoux et jeta un regard prudent à Harry. L'enfant était assis bien droit, absolument immobile. Lucius ne voyait rien d'anormal, mais il sentait que la menace était bien réelle ! Il sentait ses cheveux se dresser sur sa nuque, comme si Harry était au centre d'un maelström de magie pure.

Le journal était juste à côté. Inaccessible.

XXXXXXX

Regulus se sentait léger, et presque grisé, comme à chaque fois qu'il quittait son enveloppe corporelle. Il s'éleva vers le plafond, sensible au déchaînement d'énergie de la pièce. Pour le moment, les deux adversaires se jaugeaient encore. Regulus voyait la pulsation du pseudo cœur de Voldemort s'accélérer, tandis qu'il continuait de puiser directement dans la force vitale de Harry, que Regulus voyait sous la forme d'une corde d'un blanc lumineux qui passait de l'enfant au journal, et du journal à Voldemort. Un mince fil, beaucoup plus ténu, sortait également du journal et se perdait hors de la pièce. Vraisemblablement le lien qui unissait le Lord Noir à Drago.

Autour de Harry, une ombre se mouvait, comme un nuage électrique prêt à se décharger brusquement.

A côté de ces deux entités, les autres occupants de la pièce semblaient bien dérisoires, même si Regulus se sentit étrangement ému en contemplant la forme d'Isabelle, si vibrante d'énergie positive, alors que de Lucius il ne percevait que terreur et désespoir.

Regulus reporta toute son attention sur Harry, s'efforçant de voir à travers l'Entité. Pourquoi cette chose tenait_-_elle tant à Harry ? Elle était menacée par le lien que Lucius avait créé entre l'enfant et Voldemort, alors pourquoi ne pas simplement changer d'hôte ? Regulus sentait qu'elle en avait le pouvoir… Elle n'était plus aussi fragile que lorsqu'il l'avait refoulée de lui_-_même, elle avait pris de la force, en puisant dans l'énergie vitale de l'enfant.

Il plongea son regard en Harry, tendant toutes ses perceptions magiques vers lui. Et il comprit.

Harry n'était pas _que_ Harry. Il était aussi quelque chose d'autre. Quelque chose que Voldemort percevait très clairement, lui aussi.

D'un seul coup, les deux entités se précipitèrent l'une vers l'autre.

XXXXXXX

Rita était finalement arrivée jusqu'au journal. Comment, elle n'aurait su le dire. Elle était absolument paniquée, littéralement oppressée par la magie qui l'environnait. Mais elle devait le faire. Il _fallait_ que tout s'arrête !

Elle reprit forme humaine.

Quelqu'un poussa un cri – Lucius ? Isabelle ? Peut_-_être les deux. Mais elle s'emparait déjà du journal, le refermant d'un claquement sec.

Aussitôt, les yeux de Harry et du Lord Noir convergèrent vers elle. Elle sentit ses cheveux se dresser sur sa tête, ses bras se couvrir de chair de poule.

« Rita ! »

La voix la fit sursauter. C'était celle de Severus Rogue. Celui_-_ci s'était finalement décidé à intervenir. Il se tenait près de la porte, baguette brandie.

« Le journal ! »

Rita retint son souffle et le lança vers lui. Le journal traversa la pièce pour atterrir droit dans ses bras. Voldemort poussa un cri de rage effroyable, mais Severus lançait déjà un sort d'attraction sur le sac de Regulus que Lucius avait laissé de côté.

Rita avait fait ce qu'elle avait à faire. Elle se métamorphosa aussitôt et s'éloigna aussi vite qu'elle le put.

XXXXXXX

_Ce ne sera pas suffisant_… réalisa Regulus, alors que Severus sortait la corne du sac. _Il peut rompre le lien, mais ce qu'il faudrait, c'est détruire Harry !_

C'était l'atroce vérité que Regulus avait perçue, en regardant au cœur de l'enfant. Ce qui le rendait si spécial aux yeux de l'évadé, ce n'était ni sa force magique, ni sa vulnérabilité, mais la chose qui était tapie au fond de lui… Un autre morceau de l'âme de Voldemort.

Severus avait posé le journal sur le sol. Regulus le vit l'ouvrir d'un geste vif et planter aussi profondément qu'il put la corne au milieu des pages.

Aussitôt, Voldemort poussa un hurlement. Regulus vit la corde d'énergie se rompre brutalement, privant non seulement Voldemort de l'énergie vitale de Harry, mais aussi de celle de Drago. Le morceau d'âme était maintenant libéré de l'horcruxe, mais également condamné à disparaître… à moins qu'il ne soit assimilé par quelque chose d'autre.

Alors que la forme de Voldemort diminuait ostensiblement, l'entité qui possédait Harry, elle, se déployait, dangereusement prédatrice. Dans quelques instants, elle assimilerait la puissance issue de l'horcruxe, se combinant avec elle, et délivrant du même coup le morceau d'âme prisonnier de Harry…

Et Regulus ne savait absolument pas comment réagir…

XXXXXXX

Severus se redressa, la corne à la main. Le journal, devant lui, se couvrait d'une encre noire et épaisse. Il était sûr de l'avoir détruit, et pourtant… Pourtant, rien n'était réglé.

Severus sentait, sans la voir, la menace qui émanait de Harry. La chose qui prétendait être le Lord Noir commençait à se ratatiner curieusement… Mais elle aurait dû disparaître, maintenant que l'horcruxe était détruit. A moins que quelque chose la retienne encore ?

Severus s'efforçait de réfléchir le plus posément possible.

Voldemort voulait Harry… Harry qui était en plus doté d'une puissance particulière, à cause de cet « Evadé » dont parlait James Potter… Voldemort avait besoin de Harry pour renaître… C'était ce qu'il voulait… L'évadé voulait aussi Harry, il lui servait d'ancrage dans le monde…

Harry. Tout tournait autour de Harry…

_Mon dieu, pardonne-moi, Lily !_

Il leva sa baguette et la braqua droit vers l'enfant.

« Avada Kedavra ! »


	36. Chapitre 36

Chapitre 36

Sirius était sur le qui_-_vive. Il tenait sa baguette soigneusement cachée dans les replis de sa robe, attendant le bon moment pour attaquer. Il avait fait bien trop d'erreurs, jusqu'à présent, il ne pouvait pas s'en permettre davantage. La vie de Harry était en jeu.

Finalement ses gardiens prirent une décision. Deux d'entre eux quittèrent la pièce, laissant Sirius avec les deux autres. Voilà qui arrangeait bien le jeune homme… Tout ce qu'il fallait, maintenant, c'était attendre quelques minutes supplémentaires pour être sûr que ces deux hommes s'étaient suffisamment éloignés.

« On va le retrouver, dit l'un de ses gardiens à voix basse.  
_-_ Il y a intérêt… Sinon Malefoy va entrer dans une rage folle !  
_-_ Ce n'est pas Malefoy, qui m'inquiète… »

De qui parlaient_-_ils ? De Harry ?

_Faites que ce soit de Harry ! Faites qu'Isabelle soit parvenue à le libérer et qu'il soit maintenant en sécurité !_

Les deux gardiens poursuivaient leur conversation à voix basse. Sirius dégagea lentement sa baguette, millimètre par millimètre. Il aurait l'effet de surprise pour lui, tout ce qu'il avait à faire, c'était de bien viser. Bien viser avec les mains liées…

Il dissimula sa baguette tant bien que mal sous son avant_-_bras. Il ne lui restait plus qu'à la faire remonter jusqu'à sa paume, et alors…

« On aurait dû le tuer, celui_-_là ! dit l'un des gardiens, le désignant d'un signe de tête. Comme on aurait dû éliminer Rogue dès qu'on l'a attrapé ! Maintenant, on va avoir des ennuis !  
_-_ Malefoy en a besoin pour Regulus… »

Regulus… Etait_-_il déjà dans le Manoir ? Et si oui, qu'est_-_ce que Malefoy était en train de lui faire ?! Lui faisait_-_il payer sa trahison à Voldemort ?

Il ne s'agissait pas que de sauver Harry. Son frère était peut_-_être en train de risquer sa vie, à cause de lui.

« Ouais… grommela le gardien. Regulus… Encore un autre qu'il faudrait éliminer ! »

Sirius inspira un grand coup et referma ses doigts sur sa baguette. Fut_-_ce le léger mouvement qu'il fit pour dégager sa baguette, ou le regard qu'il posa sur ses gardiens ? Ceux_-_ci le scrutèrent brusquement avec beaucoup plus d'attention. L'un d'eux commençait même à lever sa baguette…

Sirius lança le premier sort, visant aussi soigneusement qu'il le put, se pencha légèrement sur le côté pour parer une éventuelle contre_-_attaque, balança un deuxième sort…

Ses deux gardiens gisaient maintenant sur le sol, complètement saucissonnés.

« Vous aviez raison, Malefoy aurait dû me tuer, leur dit_-_il, en se libérant de ses liens. S'il a fait du mal à Harry ou Regulus… »

Il ne se donna pas la peine de poursuivre. Il s'assura que les deux hommes étaient bel et bien hors d'état de nuire, avant de sortir de la pièce.

Le couloir était désert. Mais cela ne durerait peut_-_être pas, il devait prendre une décision au plus vite. Mais où aller ? Il n'avait pas la moindre idée de l'endroit où Harry ni même Regulus pouvaient être enfermés. Et pas le temps de fouiller le manoir…

Il se métamorphosa. Sous sa forme canine, il était plus à même de traquer la piste de Harry, et il percevrait la présence des Mangemorts bien avant de les voir. C'était le moyen le plus sûr et le plus efficace.

Après avoir humé l'air longuement, il se mit en route, inspectant soigneusement chacune des portes qu'il croisait. Mais il ne trouva nulle part la trace de Harry, ni celle de Regulus. Il se sentait partagé entre le soulagement et l'angoisse. Si Harry n'était pas là, c'était peut_-_être parce qu'il avait déjà quitté le manoir, non ? A moins que ce ne soit pour une raison bien moins réjouissante… ?

Il trottinait de toute la vitesse de ses quatre pattes, l'oreille aux aguets, la truffe au sol. Il finit par trouver la trace ténue d'une odeur reconnaissable. Celle d'Isabelle. C'était un début, il décida de s'y raccrocher. Harry était peut_-_être avec elle.

L'odeur le conduisit jusqu'à l'escalier, qu'il descendit après s'être bien assuré qu'il ne risquait pas d'y croiser quelqu'un. Il y avait du bruit, en bas. Les Mangemorts semblaient s'être regroupés au rez_-_de_-_chaussée. Ce n'était pas une bonne chose : Sirius aurait beaucoup plus de mal à passer inaperçu.

Tapi au raz du sol, il glissa rapidement sur les dernières marches et se faufila dans un recoin sombre. Effectivement, il y avait beaucoup de monde, dans le hall. Des hommes armés de baguettes étaient postés devant l'entrée, apparemment déterminés à empêcher quiconque de sortir.

« Il est peut_-_être dans les étages, suggéra l'un d'eux à la cantonade.  
_-_ Et pourquoi serait_-_il monté ?  
_-_ Je ne sais pas, moi… Pour libérer son pote ? »

Ils ne parlaient pas de Harry. Ce n'était pas à cause de cela que tous les hommes de Lucius se mobilisaient. Sirius sentit une bouffée d'angoisse monter en lui. Harry était_-_il encore là_-_haut, quelque part, prisonnier ? Il fut tenté de remonter… Mais rien ne disait que Harry n'était pas au rez_-_de_-_chaussée… Et il avait suivi la piste d'Isabelle jusque là.

« Alors ? fit un homme qui déboula soudainement devant la porte. Vous l'avez trouvé ?  
_-_ Pas une trace ! Il est peut_-_être déjà parti. Malefoy est au courant ?  
_-_ Pas encore. Il va être furieux, quand il apprendra qu'il s'est sauvé ! »

Il ne pouvait s'agir que de Rogue, songea Sirius. Rogue s'était enfui. Et malheureusement, les hommes de Malefoy s'en étaient aperçus. Il serait difficile, maintenant, de quitter le manoir…

« Il faut surveiller Sirius, décréta l'homme qui venait d'arriver.  
_-_ Tu crois qu'il va essayer de le libérer ?  
_-_ Ah, tu vois, c'est ce que je disais ! s'exclama l'un des Mangemorts.  
_-_ Peut_-_être. Et Sirius fera son possible pour libérer Regulus. Il faut l'empêcher ! Claudius, tu montes voir si tout va bien avec Sirius. Moi, je descends prévenir Malefoy… »

Le cerveau de Sirius fonctionnait à toute vitesse. Regulus était donc là, quelque part, prisonnier. Sans doute Malefoy était_-_il avec lui… _Je descends prévenir Malefoy_… Lucius était quelque part dans le sous_-_sol, avec son frère.

Quelqu'un approchait des escaliers. Sirius se ramassa sur lui_-_même et recula le plus loin possible vers le mur. Ce n'était certainement pas le moment de se faire voir ! Il leva les yeux, à la recherche d'une issue et vit une porte, juste en face de lui. Sans hésiter, il reprit forme humaine, l'ouvrit et la referma prestement derrière lui.

Il était dans la cuisine. Planté au milieu des casseroles, un elfe le dévisageait de ses gros yeux globuleux. Sirius pointa aussitôt sa baguette sur lui. « Chut ! souffla_-_t_-_il. Pas un mot ! » L'Elfe le regarda avec inquiétude, mais n'émit pas le moindre son. Sirius s'appuya le dos à la porte, l'oreille aux aguets. Il entendit l'homme gravir les escaliers, mais rien d'autre. Il s'autorisa à respirer.

« Monsieur… ? couina l'Elfe.  
_-_ Est_-_ce que tu sais où est Harry ? demanda Sirius, sans baisser sa baguette.  
_-_ Harry ?  
_-_ Harry Potter ! L'enfant que ton maître a capturé pour le… Il va le tuer ! Dis_-_moi où il est ! »

L'Elfe ne quittait pas la baguette des yeux, visiblement effrayé. Et Sirius ne savait absolument pas comment s'y prendre avec lui. Il était vraisemblablement dévoué à Lucius. Alors comment le contraindre à l'aider ?

« Ton Maître est un homme mauvais, tenta_-_t_-_il. Tu le sais, n'est_-_ce pas ? Il s'en prend à un enfant de deux ans ! Je t'en prie, aide_-_moi à le sauver !  
_-_ Dobby ne sait pas où est Harry Potter », répondit l'Elfe.

Sirius soupira, découragé.

« Le sous_-_sol. Ton Maître est au sous_-_sol, n'est_-_ce pas ? Je veux le voir. » Peut_-_être que s'il présentait les choses ainsi, L'Elfe ne verrait pas d'objection à le renseigner. « Comment fait_-_on pour descendre ?  
_-_ Au bout du couloir qui mène au bureau du Maître, il y a un escalier, répondit l'Elfe.  
_-_ Il faut traverser le hall… ?  
_-_ Oui. »

Cela n'arrangeait certainement pas Sirius. Traverser le hall signifiait se battre contre les hommes qui protégeaient la sortie. Pas la façon la plus sûre ni la plus discrète pour atteindre Lucius !

« Mais il y a un autre escalier… reprit l'Elfe, après s'être raclé la gorge d'un air gêné.  
_-_ Où ? demanda Sirius.  
_-_ Par là, répondit l'Elfe, désignant une autre porte, à l'autre bout de la cuisine. On accède au cellier et à la cave à vins par là. Et de là, vous aurez accès à tout le sous_-_sol. »

Sirius dévisagea l'Elfe en silence. Etait_-_il conscient de ce qu'il faisait, qu'il aidait de cette façon un ennemi de son maître ? Il n'avait pas le temps de creuser la question. Il traversa la cuisine, ouvrit la porte et découvrit l'escalier que Dobby avait mentionné. Il jeta un coup d'œil par_-_dessus son épaule, indécis. L'Elfe représentait_-_il une menace ? Celui_-_ci n'avait pas bougé, pourtant.

« Dobby a beaucoup de travail… murmura l'Elfe, comme s'il avait compris son dilemme. Pas moyen de quitter la cuisine, sinon le Maître se fâchera… »

Sirius esquissa un sourire, et choisit de lui faire confiance. De toute façon, les ennuis étaient devant lui, non ?

Il descendit l'escalier, jusqu'au cellier. Là, une porte donnait sur la cave à vin, une autre, sur un étroit couloir humide. Reprenant sa forme canine, il le longea, s'arrêtant net lorsqu'il aperçut l'homme écroulé contre le mur. Celui_-_ci ne fit pas un geste. Voilà qui devenait intéressant… Il approcha doucement. Il y avait une porte entrouverte, d'où s'échappaient des éclats de voix… Et ces odeurs, si familières… Harry. Et Regulus.

« Avada Kedavra ! »

Le cœur de Sirius manqua quelques battements. Non. Il avait mal entendu. Il n'y aurait aucun mort, derrière cette porte. Du moins, aucune personne à qui il tenait… il ne le supporterait pas.

Il y eut un hurlement – celui d'une femme…

Il parcourut la distance qui restait aussi vite qu'il le put, reprit forme humaine, repoussa le battant de la porte violemment et entra. Rogue lui tournait presque le dos, mais il tenait sa baguette à la main. Et dans la pièce… Le cri venait d'Isabelle Fudge. La jeune femme avait plaqué ses mains sur sa bouche, l'air horrifiée… Puis, Sirius vit les corps. Celui de Regulus, mais surtout, celui de Harry.

« Non… » murmura_-_t_-_il.

Il fit un pas vers l'enfant, chancelant. Non, ce ne pouvait pas être vrai. Harry ne pouvait pas être mort ! Il se précipita vers l'enfant, se jeta à genoux… Il n'osait pas le toucher. « Harry… » murmura_-_t_-_il, d'une voix étranglée. Il caressa sa joue du bout du doigt. Et quelque chose se rompit en lui. Il attrapa le petit corps par les épaules et le serra contre lui. Si désespérément inerte…

« Pourquoi… ? bafouilla_-_t_-_il. Oh, Harry ! »

Sa gorge se serra brusquement, alors que les larmes lui montaient aux yeux. C'était fini. Tout était fini. Harry était mort.

« Ecartez_-_vous ! » ordonna une voix impérieuse.

Il ne voulait pas l'écouter. Il enfouit le petit visage de Harry contre sa poitrine, les bras étroitement serrés autour de lui, ignorant la main qui se posait sur son épaule.

« Sirius, lâchez_-_le ! dit Isabelle. Vite ! Je peux peut_-_être… » Elle saisit l'enfant et chercha à l'extirper de l'étreinte de son parrain. « Qu'est_-_ce que… non ! protesta Sirius.  
_-_ S'il vous plait ! insista Isabelle. Donnez_-_le moi ! »

Le regard qu'elle posa sur lui était tellement intense… Il relâcha son étreinte, presque malgré lui. La jeune femme souleva Harry et le posa délicatement sur le sol. Après avoir rapidement vérifié son pouls, elle lui appuya sur la poitrine plusieurs fois.

« Qu'est_-_ce que vous faites… ? souffla Sirius.  
_-_ Massage cardiaque… Je ne sais pas si… »

Elle ne finit pas, occupée à sa tâche.

XXXXXXX

Stupéfait, Regulus regarda l'âme de Harry s'élever lentement au_-_dessus de son corps. Son âme, et _quelque chose d'autre_… Quelque chose de sombre et mauvais, que Regulus avait déjà rencontré auparavant…

_Mon Dieu ! _réalisa_-_t_-_il. _Ce monstre a utilisé Harry comme Horcruxe… !_

Il avait du mal à y croire, même avec ce morceau d'âme sous les yeux…

Mais il n'y avait pas un instant à perdre. Le pseudo Voldemort sembla brusquement prendre conscience de cet autre lui_-_même qui flottait maintenant juste au_-_dessus du corps de l'enfant. Il convergea aussitôt vers lui, aussitôt suivi par la forme indistincte de l'Evadé.

_S'ils se fondent en une seule et même entité, ce sera une catastrophe… _songea Regulus, désemparé.

La chose qui résulterait de cette union serait incroyablement puissante. Il ne lui resterait plus qu'à prendre possession d'un corps – de n'importe quel corps ! – pour s'ancrer dans le plan terrestre. Et plus rien ne l'arrêterait.

Regulus survola la pièce du regard, à la recherche de la tante Belvina. Elle était là, à quelques pas de lui, flottant dans son sillage. Son ange gardien, si pleine de bienveillance… « Qu'est_-_ce que je peux faire ? fut la question muette qu'il lui adressa.  
_-_ Attends qu'ils ne fassent qu'un, lui fut_-_il répondu. Ouvre le passage. Et combats. »

Il pouvait ouvrir d'autres plans… Il l'avait déjà fait, n'est_-_ce pas ? Sauf que la chose qu'il affronterait alors serait si forte… !

Et il y avait aussi Harry…

Il voyait l'âme du petit garçon devant lui, il ressentait son extrême désarroi. Tout comme il voyait la souffrance écraser Sirius et éteindre ce feu que Regulus avait toujours vu briller chez son frère. C'était insupportable…

Il ne pouvait pas permettre cela. Sirius ne devait pas perdre Harry.

« Harry ! » appela_-_t_-_il.

L'âme qui était Harry se tourna vers lui, troublée. Et Regulus s'efforça de contenir ses émotions, de ne laisser filtrer qu'une ferme et sereine persuasion. C'était difficile. Il était très conscient de ce qui se passait juste à côté de l'enfant, du combat que menaient les trois entités pour se dominer, s'amalgamer… Il n'avait que peu de temps, s'il voulait sauver Harry…

Il vit Isabelle allonger l'enfant sur le sol. Il ne savait pas ce qu'elle faisait, au juste, mais le lien qui unissait toujours l'âme de Harry à son corps cessa brusquement de s'amenuiser. S'il pouvait obliger l'enfant à réintégrer son enveloppe physique…

« Harry, tu dois redescendre, dit_-_il. Tu ne dois pas partir, pas maintenant… Sirius a besoin de toi… »

Il sentit quelque chose tressaillir, chez l'enfant.

Du coin de l'œil, Regulus vit les deux morceaux d'âme fusionner, additionnant leurs énergies pour repousser l'Evadé… Regulus pouvait déjà sentir le plan astral, autour de lui, se saturer de cette puissante force corruptrice qui ne pouvait être que le Mal absolu…

Regulus repoussa tant bien que mal la nausée purement psychique qui l'envahit pour se concentrer sur l'enfant. Mais celui_-_ci avait aussi senti les forces mauvaises se déchaîner autour de lui, et il avait peur, maintenant. Son lien vital flancha de nouveau, malgré les efforts d'Isabelle pour le maintenir.

« Non, Harry ! supplia_-_t_-_il. N'aie pas peur, retourne en bas, ils ne te feront pas de mal ! Sirius te protègera !  
_-_ Ecoute Regulus, Harry ! »

La voix était d'une incroyable douceur, la présence, plus chaleureuse que tout ce que Regulus avait connu jusqu'alors. Elle emplit le jeune homme de calme, de sérénité.

Il n'avait jamais vraiment côtoyé Lily Potter, de son vivant. Il le regrettait, maintenant.

« Tu dois repartir, Harry, dit la voix. Tu ne peux pas mourir maintenant… »

Regulus sentit l'enfant se tendre de toute son âme vers la présence chaleureuse de sa mère. Celle_-_ci le repoussa, gentiment mais fermement.

« Le monde a besoin de toi, Harry… murmura la présence.  
_-_ Sirius t'attend », renchérit Regulus, non sans réticence. Priver l'enfant de la présence si éblouissante de sa mère lui semblait cruel. Même si c'était pour le rendre à Sirius.

« Vis, Harry… » ajouta_-_t_-_il.

Il sentit un souffle chaud le frôler comme une caresse, puis une lumière douce et chaude enveloppa Harry… Et un instant, Regulus oublia la menace qui pesait sur eux tous, il lui sembla que le nœud de malfaisance qui flottait dans la pièce se réduisait, se ratatinait sur lui_-_même, vaincu par l'énergie positive que Lily Potter destinait à son fils.

XXXXXXX

Harry ouvrit les yeux et battit des paupières, l'air égaré. Sirius eut un hoquet de surprise et tendit les bras vers lui. L'enfant était vivant… Severus en aurait sans doute été stupéfait, s'il n'avait pas encore l'esprit tout chamboulé par la certitude qu'un court moment, Lily avait été là… Il l'avait sentie, il en était sûr, il n'y avait jamais eu qu'elle, pour parvenir à lui communiquer un tel sentiment de paix. Parce qu'un bref instant, Severus avait même oublié l'horreur de ce qu'il venait de faire.

Le temps sembla se suspendre brusquement. La forme imprécise du pseudo Lord Noir s'était comme évaporée, et il régnait un silence pesant sur la scène.

« Bon sang, il n'est pas mort ! » s'exclama Malefoy, se redressant subitement.

Severus tourna la tête vers lui, en même temps que Sirius et Isabelle. Lucius braquait sa baguette sur Harry d'une main tremblante. Les doigts de Severus se raffermirent sur la sienne.

« C'est un monstre ! disait Lucius. Une chose abjecte qui refuse de mourir ! Il faut… Il faut le détruire ! »

Malefoy allait attaquer, Severus en était sûr. Il leva aussitôt sa propre baguette pour le contrer, mais son tir fut dévié au dernier moment, alors que Clements, qui venait tout juste de débouler dans la pièce, le repoussait de côté d'un coup d'épaule. Le sort de Severus frôla Lucius, le perturbant juste assez pour qu'il manque lui_-_même Harry d'un bon mètre.

Mais cela suffit à réveiller d'un seul coup tous les protagonistes de la pièce. Les Mangemorts relégués près des murs se souvinrent subitement qu'ils avaient une baguette eux_-_aussi, et s'empressèrent de les braquer sur Isabelle et Sirius. Brusquement conscient de la menace, celui_-_ci lâcha l'enfant et conjura un sort du bouclier en toute hâte.

« Il faut sortir Harry de là ! cria_-_t_-_il à Isabelle, alors que le maléfice lancé par Malefoy était dévié par son contre_-_sort.  
_-_ Et Regulus… ? » s'exclama celle_-_ci d'une voix tremblante.

Regulus. Son corps gisait toujours sur le sol, inerte. Pourtant, Severus était à peu près sûr qu'il n'avait pas été touché. Alors que lui arrivait_-_il ?

Mais le cri d'Isabelle avait aussi alerté Lucius. Délaissant Harry, il se tourna vers Regulus. Severus repoussa Clements qui l'attaquait de nouveau et plongea vers le corps du jeune homme. Il l'atteignit juste à temps pour repousser le sortilège de Malefoy.

XXXXXXX

Regulus tourna toute son attention vers la chose qu'il lui fallait maintenant affronter. Il était incapable de définir qui, de l'Evadé ou de Voldemort, avait pris le pas sur l'autre. Tout ce qu'il voyait, c'était que l'entité qui résultait de leur fusion était à la fois dangereusement puissante et extrêmement instable.

Il fallait une forme physique, à cette chose. Quelque chose qui lui permettrait de contenir la formidable énergie magique qui la définissait. Et elle se tourna de façon très prévisible vers le seul corps immédiatement disponible : celui de Regulus lui_-_même. Mais elle ne maîtrisait pas encore totalement la somme de ses énergies. Sans doute la double conscience qui l'animait luttait_-_elle encore pour prendre le contrôle.

Il n'y avait pas une minute à perdre. Dans quelques secondes, peut_-_être, l'Entité aurait acquis suffisamment de maîtrise de sa propre puissance pour se couler dans le corps resté vacant sur le sol. Regulus fit le vide dans son esprit, oubliant la brève présence de Lily, le combat qui se déroulait juste sous lui en ce moment même, et jusqu'à la menace qui planait sur son moi physique. Il laissa sa magie se concentrer en lui.

Il existait d'innombrable plans, Regulus en avait parcouru plusieurs, sous sa forme astrale. Mais ouvrir des passages permettant de passer de l'un à l'autre était autrement plus difficile. Il fallait une bonne dose de magie, pour distordre le tissu d'un plan pour accéder à un autre. D'autant plus qu'il devait choisir des plans suffisamment éloignés pour être sûr que l'Entité ne serait plus une menace.

Il sentit la présence encourageante de Belvina à ses côtés – la seule aide qu'elle pouvait lui apporter. Il aurait tellement aimé que Lily reste un peu plus… !

Il se focalisa sur un point de l'espace devant lui, projetant sa magie autant que sa volonté par_-_delà ce point. Lentement, très lentement, il perça une brèche, un étroit espace où les règles de ce plan_-_ci se mêlaient à celles de l'autre, par_-_delà le point de rupture, une zone complexe qui servait de tampon et permettait aux deux mondes de coexister sans barrière.

Au_-_delà de la brèche, Regulus entraperçut un univers de couleurs, une folie psychédélique à lui donner le tournis…

L'Entité avait apparemment senti que quelque chose était en train de se produire. Elle cessa brusquement l'exercice de compression qu'elle exerçait sur sa propre forme, dans l'expectative. Regulus se plaça juste devant l'étroit passage qu'il venait d'ouvrir. Il allait devoir l'attirer là_-_dedans, maintenant. Et pour cela, il n'y avait qu'un moyen : il fallait attaquer. La forcer à se détourner du plan physique sous eux en l'obligeant à ne voir que lui et la menace qu'il pouvait représenter.

Il tendit toute sa volonté et lança un défi muet à l'Entité. Un instant, rien ne bougea, comme si le temps lui_-_même n'existait plus. Regulus retint son souffle…

Et d'un seul coup, l'Entité fondit sur lui.

Regulus avait beau s'être attendu au choc, rien ne l'avait préparé à plonger tête la première dans une telle corruption. L'Entité puait la malveillance à un degré que Regulus n'avait jamais rencontré. La somme de l'Evadé et de Voldemort. Elle le cernait, l'enveloppait étroitement, intimement, cherchant à absorber sa propre force vitale, sa propre énergie magique.

Regulus sentit la terreur le gagner. C'était bien trop puissant, jamais il ne parviendrait à bout de cette chose, son âme allait se dissoudre dans ce maelström infecte. Il lutta tant bien que mal pour conserver un semblant de maîtrise, mais c'était d'autant plus difficile qu'une part de lui_-_même s'efforçait toujours de garder le passage ouvert.

Il devait basculer de l'autre côté… Il le devait… Il n'en avait plus la force.

L'Entité pompait allègrement toute la magie en lui, la corrompait pour l'assimiler. Regulus avait l'impression que son âme était déchirée en menus morceaux prêts à être éparpillés aux quatre vents. Il allait perdre la partie…

Non, il ne pouvait pas. S'il abandonnait, tout était fini, cette chose affreuse qui le dévorait s'incarnerait dans le monde physique, et rien ni personne n'aurait la puissance nécessaire pour la détruire. Parce que cette chose n'obéissait à aucune loi terrestre. Elle se contenterait de passer d'un corps à un autre en ravageant tout sur son passage, dans sa boulimie d'énergie vitale…

Rassemblant le peu de volonté qui lui restait, Regulus bascula dans la brèche…


	37. Chapitre 37

Finalement, ce chapitre qui aurait dû être le dernier s'est révélé être tellement long, que je l'ai coupé en deux. Et finalement, c'est mieux comme ça. Donc, avant-dernier chapitre !

Chapitre 37

Severus avait de plus en plus de mal à repousser les sorts lancés par les Mangemorts. Un coup d'œil lancé à Sirius lui montra que c'était tout aussi difficile pour lui. Ce n'était pas seulement que Lucius avait l'avantage du nombre, mais surtout, que Black et lui mobilisaient leurs forces pour protéger Isabelle, Harry et Regulus…

Sans être exagérément pessimiste, à moins d'un miracle, l'issue du combat ne serait certainement pas en leur faveur… Mais Severus refusait de baisser les bras. Jamais il n'avait été aussi sûr de ses convictions, jamais il ne lui était apparu comme aussi absolument évident qu'il avait fait le bon choix en choisissant le camp de Dumbledore. Parce que pour la première fois, il ne se battait pas uniquement pour une idéologie, mais aussi pour des personnes qu'il aimait indéniablement : Lily, Regulus.

D'une certaine manière, il venait de trahir Lily une seconde fois, en levant sa propre baguette contre son fils. S'il tournait en plus le dos à Regulus maintenant, autant mourir tout de suite…

Severus ne tenait pas à mourir. Mais avec Clements qui le harcelait et Lucius qui s'acharnait contre Regulus, il n'avait que très peu de marge de manœuvre. Et cela risquait d'empirer, si les deux autres Mangemorts, qui s'en prenaient à Sirius, se rabattaient finalement sur lui…

Il visa Clements tant bien que mal, maintenant la tête baissée pour éviter les sorts de Malefoy. Il le manqua d'un cheveu. Non, décidément, les choses étaient mal parties…

« Ils sont par là ! » cria subitement une voix féminine, depuis le couloir derrière lui. Severus n'eut même pas le temps de s'étonner. Une poignée de secondes plus tard, une escouade d'Aurors surgissait brusquement dans la pièce, Scrimgeour en tête. Severus aperçut Rita Skeeter, derrière eux, à moitié dissimulée par la porte. Elle détaillait la pièce d'un œil avide… Sans doute déjà en train d'écrire mentalement son article sur l'arrestation des Mangemorts.

Lucius poussa un cri de rage et tourna sa baguette vers eux. « C'est terminé, Malefoy ! coupa Scrimgeour, le désarmant aussitôt d'un sort adroit. Rendez_-_vous ! »

Lucius hésita un court instant, pendant lequel Severus vit la colère et l'amertume se peindre sur ses traits. Il n'était pas homme à se rendre facilement. Les doigts de Severus se raffermirent sur sa propre baguette, prêt à agir. Mais Lucius se contenta de croiser les bras, retrouvant son air supérieur. « On peut dire que vous arrivez à point ! dit_-_il. Black est là ! Arrêtez_-_le ! »

Etait_-_ce vraiment de cette façon que Lucius comptait s'en tirer ? songea Severus avec dédain. La partie était perdue pour lui. Il aurait dû avoir la décence de le reconnaître…

« Suffit, Malefoy ! coupa Scrimgeour, le tenant toujours en joue. Cette fois_-_ci, vous ne vous en tirerez pas avec une pirouette ! Miss Fudge, vous allez bien ? » La jeune femme, toujours réfugiée derrière Sirius, fit oui d'un rapide signe de tête.

« Et Harry ? demanda le chef des Aurors.  
_-_ Harry va bien, répondit Sirius, visiblement tendu.  
_-_ D'accord. Maintenant, tout le monde pose sa baguette. Tout de suite. »

Severus s'exécuta comme tout le monde, non sans une pointe de soulagement. C'était fini. Enfin.

« Je me plaindrai, vous savez, insista Lucius.  
_-_ A qui ? A votre cher Ministre de la Magie ? A Croupton ? Nous les avons arrêtés tous les deux !  
_-_ De quel droit…  
_-_ Croupton _Junior_… Qui mieux que le fils pouvait se faire passer pour le père, n'est_-_ce pas ? Nous l'avons arrêté alors qu'il s'apprêtait à faire évader la fine fleur des Mangemorts d'Azkaban ! »

Le visage de Lucius se ferma brusquement. Severus ne put s'empêcher de ressentir une joie féroce. Croupton avait vraisemblablement pris cette initiative tout seul… Et cela conduirait Lucius droit à sa perte ! Finalement, il y avait une justice quelque part…

Mais subitement, Severus réalisa que Regulus n'avait toujours pas repris conscience. Il ne manquait pourtant plus que lui, pour que leur victoire soit complète ! Il se tourna vers le corps du jeune homme, toujours allongé derrière lui. Et il eut un coup au cœur.

Les cheveux de Regulus étaient désormais d'un blanc neigeux.

XXXXXXX

Le brusque changement de plan obligea l'Entité à lâcher prise. Son essence déjà instable s'étira brusquement, libérant du même coup les différentes composantes de l'amalgame qui la définissait. Regulus sentit l'étau qui le broyait se dissiper d'un coup, et se trouva rejeté de côté, comme si la chose n'était maintenant plus à même de l'assimiler.

Il se sentit flotter, complètement perturbé, lui_-_aussi, par ce nouvel univers qui l'entourait. Il avait l'impression que sa propre essence se dissolvait dans un torrent de lumière, que chaque particule de son être se parait de couleurs. Un nouvel accès de panique l'oppressa brusquement. Il ne connaissait pas les règles qui régissaient ce monde, il nageait en océan inconnu.

La porte qu'il avait empruntée n'était pas refermée. Pas encore. Mais elle se réduisait inéluctablement, toute sa magie ne pouvait l'empêcher. Il n'était pas dans l'ordre des choses qu'une telle brèche puisse rester ouverte indéfiniment. Regulus tenta d'avancer jusqu'à elle. Il lui restait une infime chance de retrouver son monde, il devait la saisir.

Alors qu'il coulait lentement jusqu'à la porte, il pouvait sentir l'entité lutter pour s'adapter. Elle dégageait des ondes de rage pure, qui se traduisait par des éclairs de lumière sombre, comme des déchirures dans le tissu même de ce plan. Mais quel que soit celui_-_ci, Regulus sentait qu'il aurait raison de cette créature. Il n'y avait tout simplement pas de place pour sa noirceur, ici.

Concentrant ses dernières forces, Regulus se tendit vers son but. La brèche était étroite, si étroite… _Abandonne_, lui murmurait une petite voix épuisée au fond de lui. _Laisse-toi glisser, laisse ce monde redéfinir ton essence, effacer ta conscience humaine…_

Les bords de la déchirure se mirent à briller étrangement, alors même que le passage en lui_-_même s'opacifiait. Quelque chose voulait contrer sa fermeture. Quelque chose qui n'avait rien à voir avec Regulus, puisqu'il n'avait de toute façon plus suffisamment de magie en lui pour permettre une telle chose.

Lentement, la brèche retrouva de sa transparence, et elle s'agrandit indubitablement. Regulus pouvait voir le plan qu'il avait quitté, si proche de lui, maintenant. Encore un effort…

« Viens, Regulus ! »

La voix parvint jusqu'à lui dans des bulles de lumière jaune. Si réconfortante… Regulus tendit tout ce qui restait de sa volonté vers la source de cette voix – de l'autre côté, chez lui.

« Tu y es presque… »

Sans trop savoir comment, Regulus se trouva brusquement de l'autre côté.

« Tu y es arrivé, finalement. »

La voix était comme un sourire. Regulus regarda autour de lui, hébété. La silhouette qui s'adressait à lui était brillante, bien plus que celle de Belvina, qui se pressait maintenant à son côté. Un homme, sans doute. Mais Regulus n'y voyait plus, au bout de l'épuisement.

« Dis à Sirius de prendre soin de mon fils… » murmura la silhouette, avant de disparaître.

Regulus aurait voulu le rappeler, lui demander de l'aider encore une fois. S'il avait pu rouvrir la brèche, il pouvait certainement le guider jusqu'au plan terrestre, non ? Lui_-_même se sentait tellement épuisé…

Il n'y arriverait pas. Il n'était même plus sûr de le vouloir. Il se sentait comme un animal blessé soupirant après sa propre mise à mort. Une part de lui_-_même était consciente de la perte qu'il avait subie. A quoi bon revenir ? Il ne serait plus jamais le même, le monde était perdu pour lui.

« Choisis, murmura Belvina.  
_-_ Quel choix ?  
_-_ Tu peux partir, si tu le souhaites. Je peux te guider.  
_-_ Mourir ?  
_-_ Oui. »

Le pouvait_-_il vraiment ? Cela lui paraissait tellement simple, en fin de compte. Terriblement plus simple que de retourner en bas, de revenir dans ce corps si étroit qu'il n'était pourtant même plus à même d'habiter totalement.

Il aperçut vaguement le lien vital qui le reliait encore à son enveloppe physique, aussi ténu que l'avait été celui de Harry, plus tôt. Si près de se trancher.

« Tu préfères retourner là_-_bas ? » demanda Belvina.

Il n'y avait aucune nuance de jugement, dans sa voix. Tel n'était pas son rôle. Elle avait toujours été là pour le soutenir dans ses choix, quels qu'ils puissent être.

« Je ne sais pas comment faire… » avoua Regulus.

Il lui suffisait pourtant de remonter le lien jusqu'à sa source, de forcer son essence à se couler dans sa propre enveloppe charnelle. Mais il n'y voyait plus, il ne lui restait plus de force à utiliser pour seulement avancer.

« Il faut te dépêcher de faire ton choix, Regulus, insista Belvina. Ton corps épuise ses dernières forces. »

Regulus hésitait. Revenir, cela voulait dire aussi souffrir. Et pourtant… Il y avait aussi plus que cela, en bas. Même à ce point diminué, il sentait quelque chose se frayer un chemin jusqu'à lui, une onde d'énergie positive, aimante, quelque chose qui s'efforçait de consolider le lien qui le maintenait encore en vie malgré tout.

« Qu'est_-_ce que c'est ? murmura_-_t_-_il.  
_-_ Les gens que tu laisses derrière toi, répondit Belvina. Ils te pressent de revenir. Mais le choix dépend de toi. »

Maintenant qu'il l'avait repérée, il pouvait presque voir cette énergie monter jusqu'à lui. Une prière. Des voix multiples tendues vers un seul but : lui_-_même.

Presque malgré lui, il se laissa couler vers elle.

XXXXXXX

Sirius serrait Regulus étroitement contre lui, si désespérément impuissant qu'il se sentait au bord de la rupture. Il ne comprenait pas ce qui arrivait. Pourquoi Regulus était_-_il ainsi, inerte, si pâle qu'on pouvait le croire déjà mort ? Pourquoi ne se réveillait_-_il pas, malgré ses appels incessants ?

« Qu'est_-_ce qu'il a ? » demanda_-_t_-_il à Isabelle, d'une voix rendue rauque par l'angoisse.

La jeune femme s'était elle_-_aussi précipitée au côté de Regulus, après le brusque appel de Rogue. Elle l'avait examiné rapidement, sous le regard inquiet des deux hommes, mais était restée perplexe.

« Je ne sais pas… avoua_-_t_-_elle, au bord des larmes. Il est encore vivant, c'est tout ce que je peux dire…  
_-_ Mais que s'est_-_il passé ? s'emporta Sirius. Avant que j'arrive ? Malefoy lui a jeté un sort ?!  
_-_ Il est simplement… tombé… murmura la jeune femme.  
_-_ Rogue ? »

Rogue se tenait à deux pas d'eux, agenouillé. Son visage était presque aussi livide que celui de Regulus, ses yeux noirs profondément enfoncés dans leurs orbites. Choqué par ce qu'il voyait, lui_-_aussi. Il se contenta de secouer négativement la tête.

« Je fais venir une équipe de guérisseurs sur le champ ! intervint Scrimgeour. Ils le conduiront à Sainte_-_Mangouste, il recevra les meilleurs soins ! McPherson, emmenez les prisonniers ! Et méfiez_-_vous, le reste du manoir n'est pas encore sécurisé… »

Sirius passa une main tremblante dans les cheveux d'un blanc de neige de son frère. _Ne meurs pas…_songea_-_t_-_il. _Pas toi __**aussi**__…_Il avait mal vécu l'annonce de la mort de Regulus la première fois. Ce serait pire, maintenant qu'ils s'étaient enfin retrouvés ! Il lui restait tellement de choses à lui dire…

Isabelle s'était saisie de l'une des mains de son frère. Sirius la sentait prête à craquer, elle_-_aussi. Tout comme Rogue, d'ailleurs. Curieux, de penser que son vieil ennemi soit réellement attaché à son frère… Et pourtant… Sirius aurait pu jurer qu'il était au bord des larmes !

« On doit pouvoir faire quelque chose ! se reprit Sirius, rendu presque furieux par sa propre impuissance. Il n'est pas mort, il devrait pouvoir revenir !  
_-_ Sauf s'il décide que cela n'en vaut pas la peine… murmura Rogue.  
_-_ Comment cela ?! protesta Sirius. Merde, Regulus ! Tu n'as pas le droit de faire ça ! »

Il saisit le corps inerte de son frère par les épaules et lui imprima une vive secousse. Il allait le réveiller. Il allait le secouer, le presser… il le ramènerait à la vie. Cela avait bien marché, avec Harry !

« Réveille_-_toi ! cria_-_t_-_il. Nous avons gagné, c'est fini, il faut que tu reviennes ! » Isabelle étouffa un sanglot et s'accrocha plus fermement encore à la main de Regulus. Rogue lui_-_même avait fini par s'avancer, tendu lui_-_aussi vers le jeune homme inerte.

Et brusquement, Regulus ouvrit les yeux.

Ils poussèrent tous les trois le même cri de surprise, de soulagement, de joie. Sirius le serra contre lui, à bout de nerfs. « Regulus… murmura_-_t_-_il. Est_-_ce que ça va ? »

Regulus ne répondit pas. Il avait ouvert les yeux, certes… Mais il restait totalement inerte, dans son étreinte. Il ne semblait même pas le voir ! Sirius tourna la tête vers Isabelle, l'interrogeant du regard. Le front barré d'un pli soucieux, les joues barbouillées de larmes, la jeune femme se pencha vers Regulus et examina un long moment son visage toujours aussi pâle et ses yeux inexpressifs.

« Regulus ? appela_-_t_-_elle doucement. C'est moi, Isabelle… »

Quelque chose passa dans les yeux du jeune homme. Un éclair fugace. Puis plus rien. Il referma les yeux, exhalant un profond soupir qui avait quelque chose de douloureux.

« Il faut le conduire à l'hôpital… murmura la jeune femme d'une voix tremblante.  
_-_ Aide_-_moi à le porter, Rogue », dit Sirius.

Ils le soulevèrent doucement. Isabelle prit Harry par la main et les suivit jusqu'à la sortie. Escortés de Scrimgeour et de quelques Aurors, ils remontèrent jusqu'au Hall d'entrée. Là, ils retrouvèrent McPherson accompagné de deux hommes portant la robe de l'équipe d'intervention d'urgence des Guérisseurs attachés aux Aurors. Ils firent signe à Sirius et Rogue de déposer le corps de Regulus sur une civière, ce que Sirius fit presque avec regrets. Il ne pouvait se débarrasser de l'impression qu'en lâchant Regulus, il le perdrait pour de bon.

« Nous le conduisons immédiatement à Sainte_-_Mangouste, lui dit l'un des hommes. Il recevra les meilleurs soins ! »

Sirius acquiesça d'un signe de tête, la gorge serrée.

« Je devrais y aller aussi, intervint Isabelle. Harry a besoin d'être examiné. »

Sirius ouvrit la bouche, prêt à protester. Il ne voulait plus être séparé de Harry… Mais Isabelle devança son objection. « Il a failli mourir. Je veux être sûre qu'il n'a subi aucun dommage, pendant le court moment où son cœur s'est arrêté de battre. Vous savez que j'ai raison, Sirius ! »

Elle souleva l'enfant de terre et le cala contre sa poitrine. « Dis au revoir à Sirius, Harry… » L'enfant lui lança un regard incertain. Sirius se pencha sur lui pour l'embrasser. « Sois sage, Harry. Ne t'inquiète pas, cette dame s'occupera bien de toi. Et tu retrouveras Remus très bientôt…  
_-_ Remus ? murmura l'enfant.  
_-_ Il est à Sainte_-_Mangouste, lui_-_aussi, intervint McPherson.  
_-_ Tu vois, tout va bien… »

Il l'embrassa encore une fois, avant de laisser Isabelle l'emmener.

« Quelle est la situation ? demanda Scrimgeour à McPherson.  
_-_ Malefoy et ses hommes ont été transférés dans nos locaux, sous bonne garde, répondit McPherson.  
_-_ Il y a eu une sacrée bagarre ici, dans ce hall, expliqua Scrimgeour à Sirius et Rogue. L'Ordre du Phénix se charge d'inspecter les étages.  
_-_ Le fils de Malefoy… Il a besoin de soins, lui_-_aussi, intervint Rogue.  
_-_ Le professeur McGonagall s'est chargée de lui, répondit McPherson. Je l'ai croisée tout à l'heure.  
_-_ Il va bien ? demanda encore Rogue.  
_-_ Je l'ignore.  
_-_ Et Narcissa ? questionna Sirius.  
_-_ Arrêtée, elle aussi. L'enquête nous dira dans quelle mesure elle a été complice de son mari.  
_-_ Celui_-_ci se cachait dans la cuisine ! s'exclama un Auror, poussant un Dobby tremblant de peur devant lui.  
_-_ L'Elfe des Malefoy…  
_-_ Il est inoffensif, intervint Sirius.  
_-_ Oui, comme tous les Elfes ! rétorqua l'Auror, vertement.  
_-_ Il m'a indiqué comment délivrer Harry.  
_-_ Dans ce cas, il ne sera pas inquiété, trancha Scrimgeour. Nous allons simplement l'interroger. »

On escorta Dobby hors du Manoir.

Scrimgeour se tourna vers Sirius. « Vous aussi, M. Black, dit_-_il.  
_-_ Moi ?  
_-_ Et vous, M. Rogue. Nous avons besoin de vos témoignages.  
_-_ Mon frère est à Sainte_-_Mangouste, et…  
_-_ Nous vous donnerons toutes les nouvelles que nous aurons sur l'état de santé de votre frère. Mais vous êtes toujours sous le coup d'un mandat d'arrêt.  
_-_ Je suis innocent, vous le savez parfaitement ! Si j'avais voulu du mal à Harry…  
_-_ Nous le savons, M. Black, coupa Scrimgeour. Mais tant que cela ne sera pas dit officiellement, vous êtes en état d'arrestation. »

Sirius laissa échapper un soupir. Il se sentait bien trop las pour se rebeller maintenant. Tout ce qui lui restait d'énergie était partie en même temps que Regulus.

« Vous aurez droit à un nouveau procès, reprit Scrimgeour.  
_-_ Qui débouchera sur une réhabilitation, compléta McPherson, se glissant à ses côtés. Nous avons désormais la preuve indubitable que vous n'avez pas tué Peter Pettigrow… Il a été conduit aux bureaux des Aurors tout à l'heure par Abelforth Dumbledore en personne. Maintenant, si vous le voulez bien…? » Et McPherson lui indiqua la sortie d'un signe de la main. C'était tellement étrange, de voir cet homme qui l'avait pourchassé avec tant d'acharnement se comporter aussi courtoisement avec lui… !

Il le suivit jusqu'à la sortie.

XXXXXXX

Rogue regarda les Aurors quitter le manoir les uns après les autres. Scrimgeour réglait encore quelques détails, à deux pas de lui. Sans doute lui demanderait_-_il ensuite de le suivre également. Il devrait se rendre dans le quartier des Aurors, raconter comment il s'était trouvé mêlé à l'évasion des frères Black, quelle part il avait joué dans toute cette histoire, de quelle façon il avait été capturé par Lucius et sa bande, ce qu'il avait vu et entendu… Le retour avorté du Lord Noir…

Comme si tout cela avait la moindre importance, désormais…

Il avait presque tué Harry. Il avait trahi sa promesse.

Regulus était plus mort que vif.

A quoi bon lutter, si c'était à ce prix ? Il n'arrivait même pas à se réjouir de leur victoire.

« Eh bien, quelle aventure ! s'exclama Rita, s'approchant de lui.  
_-_ Une _aventure_ ? C'est ainsi que vous voyez les choses ?! s'exclama_-_t_-_il avec une pointe de dégoût.  
_-_ Une aventure qui se termine bien », appuya la jeune femme.

Elle était tout échevelée, les doigts tâchés d'encre… Des parchemins noircis sortaient de la poche de sa robe. Sans doute ses premières notes sur ce qui venait de se passer…

« Regulus va mal, lâcha Severus du bout des lèvres.  
_-_ Il ira bien ! Comme Harry !  
_-_ Parce que c'est mieux pour votre article ?  
_-_ Les gens préfèrent les histoires qui se terminent bien. »

Sans doute. Rogue ne releva pas. Rita n'en ferait qu'à sa tête, comme toujours.

« Où étiez_-_vous passée ? demanda_-_t_-_il plutôt. Vous m'avez lancé le journal, et ensuite ?  
_-_ Ensuite, mon cher, j'ai pris la poudre d'escampette ! Avec cette chose qui allait attaquer… » Elle frissonna. « Je suis courageuse, mais pas téméraire ! Aucun papier ne vaut que je risque ma vie pour lui ! Comment l'écrire, autrement ? Il y a des moments où tout bon journaliste doit savoir se préserver !  
_-_ Et donc, vous avez fui. Vous auriez pu… je ne sais pas… assommer Malefoy ?  
_-_ J'ai fait mieux, je suis venue avec les renforts ! coupa Rita, l'air très satisfaite d'elle_-_même. Quand je suis remontée dans le hall, ils étaient en train de se battre, tous, les Mangemorts et les Aurors qui venaient de débarquer… Et l'Ordre du Phénix… Vous auriez vu la vieille McGonagall, comme elle était remontée… ! Les hommes de Malefoy ont été balayés en moins de deux ! C'est moi, qui ai dit à Scrimgeour où vous trouver. Vous me devez une fière chandelle !  
_-_ Mmmpppfff… »

Elle avait raison. Elle leur avait apporté une aide précieuse. Mais Rogue préférait mourir plutôt que de l'admettre. Cette femme était déjà bien trop imbue d'elle_-_même pour qu'il lui fasse ce cadeau !

« Et donc, dit_-_elle en conclusion, je crois que cela me vaut l'exclusivité de l'histoire !  
_-_ Toujours vos articles…  
_-_ Hé, je suis journaliste !  
_-_ M. Rogue ? intervint Scrimgeour. Nous y allons ?  
_-_ Essayez de ne pas trahir les faits… » répondit Rogue à Rita, avant de le suivre.

Rita fit la moue, avant de leur emboîter le pas.


	38. Chapitre 38

Dernier chapitre avant l'épilogue... snif...

Chapitre 38

Remus avait l'impression d'être enveloppé dans du coton. Les sons lui parvenaient curieusement filtrés, et il ne ressentait absolument rien, aucune douleur, aucun malaise. C'était trop surprenant pour que Remus ne se sente pas inquiet. Il se força à ouvrir les yeux.

Il était allongé dans un lit confortable, sous un plafond d'un blanc immaculé. Un lieu qu'il n'identifia pas, ce qui accrut son inquiétude. Doucement, il tourna la tête.

Dumbledore était là, assis près de son lit, le regardant avec bienveillance.

Remus respira plus librement. Il n'était pas en danger, le vieux sorcier était là, il veillait sur lui comme il l'avait toujours fait… Sauf que…

« Où est Harry ? se força_-_t_-_il à articuler, alors que son angoisse montait brusquement d'un cran.  
_-_ En sécurité, ne vous en faites pas, Remus, répondit Dumbledore.  
_-_ Nous avons été attaqués…  
_-_ C'est exact.  
_-_ Vous nous avez sauvés ? »

Dumbledore soupira légèrement. Il avait un air qui ne plaisait pas vraiment à Remus, comme si son vieux professeur se sentait coupable de quelque chose… Les choses s'étaient_-_elles donc mal passées ? Dumbledore se blâmait_-_il pour ne pas avoir réussi à les protéger tous… ?

« Où est Sirius ? demanda Remus à mi_-_voix, s'attendant presque à recevoir une mauvaise nouvelle.  
_-_ Il va bien, lui assura Dumbledore. Vous le verrez bientôt, je l'espère… »

La porte s'ouvrit. Une jeune femme entra, portant Harry dans ses bras. En voyant Remus, le petit garçon se fendit d'un grand sourire. Le jeune homme en soupira de soulagement. La jeune femme le posa sur le lit près de lui.

« Bonjour, mon bonhomme, lui dit Remus, tandis que l'enfant se calait contre lui avec une joie manifeste.  
_-_ Sirius voudrait que vous vous occupiez de Harry le temps que ses ennuis avec la justice soient réglés, reprit Dumbledore.  
_-_ Il a été repris ? demanda Remus, fronçant les sourcils.  
_-_ Disons… qu'il s'est rendu de bonne grâce à McPherson. Nous avons des preuves irréfutables qu'il n'est pas coupable des faits qui lui sont reprochés. Nous tenons Peter Pettigrow. »

Remus ne put s'empêcher de tressaillir au nom de son ancien ami. Une boule d'amertume lui serra la gorge.

« Scrimgeour accélère la procédure de révision, Sirius devrait être libre dans une semaine tout au plus, conclut Dumbledore.  
_-_ Et Regulus ? » demanda Remus.

Le frère de Sirius avait permis leur évasion d'Azkaban. Allait_-_on retenir des charges contre lui ? Ou la grâce de son frère effaçait_-_elle son propre délit ?

Le visage de la jeune femme qui avait amené Harry se tendit douloureusement. Et Remus la reconnut finalement. C'était la jeune femme qu'il avait croisée dans la navette qui quittait Azkaban… L'amie de Regulus.

« Regulus n'est pas en état de comparaître devant quelque cour que ce soit, répondit Dumbledore sombrement. Comment va_-_t_-_il, Miss Fudge ?  
_-_ Pas d'amélioration… répondit la jeune femme dans un souffle. Il est vivant, mais… C'est tout… »

Elle détourna la tête, et Remus se sentit effroyablement triste pour elle. Il savait ce que c'était, que de s'inquiéter pour un être cher…

« Qu'est_-_ce qui s'est passé, Professeur ? demanda_-_t_-_il. Il est arrivé quelque chose à Regulus ?  
_-_ Regulus a affronté des forces qui le dépassaient… répondit le vieil homme, visiblement peiné. J'aurais aimé être là… Si j'avais pu l'aider… Mais j'étais occupé à détruire la coupe de Poufsouffle. » Il poussa un profond soupir avant de poursuivre.

« Lorsque je revins à Poudlard, ce fut pour trouver cet ami de Regulus, qui m'avait déjà contacté, Mondingus Fletcher. Il m'apprit que Sirius et Harry étaient retenus au Manoir Malefoy, que Regulus se proposait de les rejoindre, que lui_-_même avait alerté les Aurors, mais que ceux_-_ci n'étaient pas en mesure d'intervenir immédiatement. Je me rendis aussitôt là_-_bas… Pour constater que tout était déjà fini. Scrimgeour et ses hommes étaient finalement intervenus, Harry était sauvé, Lucius, arrêté, et Sirius, prêt à se remettre aux mains de la justice… Mais la bataille décisive avait été menée par Regulus, contre des forces qui n'appartiennent pas à ce monde… »

XXXXXXX

Une bonne demi_-_douzaine de guérisseurs s'étaient présentés au chevet de Regulus, mais pas l'un d'entre eux n'était parvenu à dire de quoi le jeune homme souffrait. Et ce ballet incessant avait fini par mettre les nerfs de Severus tellement à vif qu'il fut à deux doigts de chasser proprement le nouvel intrus, lorsque la porte s'ouvrit de nouveau. Mais contre toute attente, ce fut Dumbledore, qui entra.

Peut_-_être, enfin, Severus allait_-_il obtenir les éclaircissement qui lui faisaient cruellement défaut…

Le vieux Sorcier entra dans la chambre et contempla Regulus un long moment. Severus ne le quittait pas des yeux, attendant la moindre réaction de la part du Professeur. Le temps s'étirait, le silence était de plus en plus insupportable. Si insupportable que Severus choisit de le briser.

« Il a l'air de dormir, mais les guérisseurs disent que ce n'est pas le cas, dit_-_il.  
_-_ C'est vrai.  
_-_ Alors qu'est_-_ce qu'il a ? demanda Severus, tendu.  
_-_ Je ne peux que le supposer, Severus, je n'étais pas là pour voir le combat qu'il a dû mener.  
_-_ Et ?  
_-_ La créature qui possédait Harry était avide d'énergie… Un dévoreur d'âme…  
_-_ Vous voulez dire que Regulus a perdu son âme… ? murmura Severus, détournant les yeux pour les poser sur le jeune homme.  
_-_ Il est revenu… Ce qui veut dire qu'il reste une part importante de lui. Mais je doute qu'il soit… complet… »

Severus ne répondit pas. Il lui fallait encaisser, maintenant. Regulus avait chèrement payé son erreur…

« Cette chose était dans Harry, reprit_-_il finalement. Cela veut_-_il dire que Harry a perdu lui aussi… une part de lui_-_même ?  
_-_ Non. Harry est bel et bien sauvé. De l'Evadé, comme du morceau d'âme que Voldemort avait placé en lui. Il est parfaitement sain.  
_-_ Mais cette chose…  
_-_ … voulait l'utiliser pour s'ancrer dans le monde. Détruire son âme l'aurait rendu trop vulnérable.  
_-_ Je l'ai tué, vous savez… J'ai tué Harry… »

La voix de Severus s'étrangla. Il ignorait si Dumbledore savait ce qu'il avait fait. Il s'attendait à être jugé sévèrement – ce serait la moindre des choses – mais il devait le dire.

Le vieil homme garda le silence. Mais Severus ne lui trouvait pas l'air particulièrement choqué par ce qu'il venait de confesser. En un sens, cela l'exaspéra. Pourquoi ne recevait_-_il pas le blâme qu'il méritait, qu'il était _persuadé _de mériter ?!

« Pourquoi ? demanda seulement Dumbledore.  
_-_ Parce que… Il était évident que Harry était la clé ! Lui disparu… »

Il ne poursuivit pas. Bien sûr, il n'avait pas fait cela de gaieté de cœur. Même s'il trouvait le gamin insignifiant, même s'il ressemblait trop à James Potter pour son propre bien… Ce n'était qu'un enfant innocent.

Il avait attaqué – tué – le fils de Lily… Lui pardonnerait_-_elle encore une fois ?

« Vous vous attendez à ce que je vous blâme pour ce que vous avez fait, remarqua simplement Dumbledore. La vie d'un seul et unique enfant, contre la survie du monde… Il se trouverait bien des gens pour dire que vous avez fait le bon choix.  
_-_ Ce n'est pas ce que je ressens… souffla Severus douloureusement.  
_-_ Parce que cet enfant vous est proche, d'une certaine façon.  
_-_ Peut_-_être.  
_-_ Personne ne devrait être dans la situation que vous avez dû affronter. Un choix terrible.  
_-_ Si Harry était un horcruxe… Sa destruction était inévitable… ?  
_-_ En un sens, oui.  
_-_ Vous le saviez ?  
_-_ Je l'ai soupçonné. »

Severus laissa son regard se poser une nouvelle fois sur son ami inconscient.

« Pourquoi Harry n'est_-_il pas mort ? demanda_-_t_-_il finalement. A cause de ce qu'a fait la guérisseuse ?  
_-_ Miss Fudge a utilisé une technique que les moldus utilisent fréquemment.  
_-_ Vous voulez dire que les moldus empêchent les gens de mourir ?  
_-_ Parfois, ça marche. Si l'âme en partance fait le choix de rester. Miss Fudge a maintenu artificiellement le corps de Harry en vie, jusqu'à ce que l'âme de l'enfant choisisse de réintégrer son corps.  
_-_ Il a fait ce choix…  
_-_ Je suppose que quelqu'un l'a guidé en ce sens.  
_-_ Lily… Elle était là… Je suis sûr qu'elle était là…  
_-_ L'amour de Lily pour son fils a toujours été la plus forte des protections. L'a_-_t_-_elle poussé à revenir à la vie ? Oui, sans doute.  
_-_ Et Regulus ? Qu'a_-_t_-_il fait, au juste ?  
_-_ Je suppose qu'il a rouvert le passage… Il a dû combattre la créature qu'il avait ramenée malgré lui et la renvoyer d'où elle venait.  
_-_ Ce n'était pas _que_ la créature… Il y avait aussi l'âme du Lord Noir… Je les ai vues s'affronter… Et d'un seul coup, elles ont disparu…  
_-_ Elles sont passées sur un autre plan.  
_-_ Nous sommes définitivement libérés d'elles, alors ? »

Dumbledore posa les yeux sur Regulus à son tour, et Severus ne put s'empêcher de frémir. « Vous croyez que cette chose a pu rester en utilisant Regulus ? Qu'elle est… encore là ?  
_-_ Je me le suis demandé. Mais non. Je ne crois pas. Je crois que Regulus a vraiment réussi.  
_-_ Il se réveillera ?  
_-_ Sans doute. Mais Severus… Il ne sera peut_-_être plus celui que vous connaissez… Il y a des épreuves trop terribles pour être surmontées. »

Cela, Severus le comprenait mieux que personne. Il serra la main de Regulus dans la sienne.

XXXXXXX

Le hall du Ministère était plein de journalistes. Remus le traversa rapidement, remarquant au passage que Rita Skeeter était une fois encore en première ligne, et adressa un sourire à Shacklebolt, de faction près des ascenseurs. « Il y a un monde fou, lui dit_-_il.  
_-_ Evidemment ! répondit l'Auror. Une affaire de cette importance, ça les attire comme des mouches !  
_-_ Rita Skeeter est là…  
_-_ Oh, elle… ! C'est tout juste si elle ne dort pas dans le hall ! Que Sirius lui ait promis l'exclusivité de ses impressions après le procès ne change rien… »

Après un dernier sourire, Remus monta dans l'ascenseur. Le procès en révision de Sirius débuterait dans moins d'une demi_-_heure…

Il arriva devant la salle d'audience presque en même temps que son ami. Il lui adressa un signe de la main. Celui_-_ci l'aperçut, lui sourit, et glissa quelques mots à McPherson, qui l'escortait. Quelques secondes plus tard, les deux hommes convergeaient vers Remus.

« Tu as plutôt bonne mine, Lunard ! s'exclama Sirius en l'étreignant chaleureusement.  
_-_ Toi aussi, répondit Remus en souriant.  
_-_ Tu penses ! Tout à l'heure, je serai enfin libre ! Libre et _réhabilité_ !  
_-_ A condition que vous vous présentiez à l'audience, Sirius, intervint McPherson.  
_-_ Nous avons bien quelques minutes, non ? Comment va Harry ?  
_-_ Très bien. Il est avec le Professeur McGonagall. Je tenais à être là, tu sais… »

Sirius lui sourit, sans relever. Mais il y avait longtemps que Remus ne lui avait pas vu un air aussi réjoui.

« Et Regulus ? demanda Sirius. Dumbledore m'a dit qu'il s'était finalement réveillé… ? »

Le sujet _Regulus_ n'était pas celui que Remus aurai souhaité aborder pour le moment. Trop incertain à son goût. Trop triste, aussi.

« Il réagit lorsqu'on lui parle, se contenta_-_t_-_il de répondre. Isabelle ne quitte pas son chevet. »

Remus préféra lui taire l'affreux sentiment de vide qui vous étreignait rien qu'en posant les yeux sur le cadet des Black. Comme si on s'adressait à une coquille vide… Le voir ainsi était presque pire que de le veiller dans son pseudo sommeil. Tant qu'il dormait, on pouvait encore le croire vivant…

« Je passerai le voir tout à l'heure », dit Sirius, s'efforçant de retrouver un peu de son enjouement.

Un groupe d'Aurors passa, escortant une figure bien familière à Remus. Celui_-_ci se crispa de tous ses nerfs. Il n'avait pas encore revu Peter, depuis sa mort présumée… A ses côtés, Sirius serra aussi les poings.

« Calme, Sirius, dit McPherson, posant une main sur son bras.  
_-_ Il est là…  
_-_ Evidemment. Il est la clé principale de votre propre relaxe !  
_-_ Oui, je sais ! Mais le voir, là, maintenant… »

Sentant des yeux braqués sur lui, Peter tourna la tête vers eux, et la rebaissa aussitôt. Ressentait_-_il de la culpabilité ? Regrettait_-_il ce qu'il avait fait ? Remus espérait que oui. Qu'il regrettait _vraiment_, pour James et Lily, pour Sirius, même. Et pas uniquement parce qu'il allait être puni pour ce qu'il avait fait.

« Il finira ses jours à Azkaban, vraisemblablement, reprit McPherson.  
_-_ Moi, j'aimerais surtout comprendre… murmura Remus.  
_-_ Mmmppfff… Moi, j'aimerais le regarder pourrir dans ma propre cellule ! lâcha Sirius vertement.  
_-_ Mais toi et moi avons toujours été si différents… » remarqua Remus, souriant légèrement.

Il comprenait la colère de son ami, bien sûr. Et bien qu'il la partageât dans une certaine mesure, il ne pouvait s'empêcher aussi de ressentir une profonde tristesse, en repensant au choix que Peter avait fait. Peter qui avait trahi leur amitié…

« Allons_-_y, Sirius, c'est presque l'heure, dit McPherson, en l'entraînant vers la double porte.  
_-_ On se revoit tout à l'heure, Remus ! »

Remus acquiesça d'un signe de tête, plongé dans ses pensées moroses.

XXXXXXX

_Quatre mois plus tard_

Regulus s'assit avec précaution sur le bord de la chaise en plastique, sous le regard attentif de sa cousine Andromeda. Celle_-_ci s'assura qu'il était bien installé, avant de s'éloigner jusqu'à la table à côté.

Revenir ici, à Azkaban, aurait dû lui procurer une certaine émotion. Mais Regulus ne ressentait toujours qu'un immense vide, au fond de lui. Il détailla la pièce du regard : les tables et les chaises, les gardiens postés le long du mur… Il avait retrouvé Severus dans cette même pièce, avant son évasion… A l'époque où il était encore vivant.

La porte s'ouvrit et les détenus entrèrent dans la pièce. Regulus les regarda avancer, d'un œil détaché. Narcissa s'assit à la table de sa sœur, très droite, dans son uniforme de prisonnière. Même si elle ne semblait plus aussi hautaine qu'auparavant. La prison l'avait déjà changée. Mais au moins avait_-_elle échappé au quartier de Haute Détention, contrairement à Lucius…

« Finn… » murmura une voix près de lui.

Il leva les yeux et croisa le regard de Mondingus. Celui_-_ci le dévisagea en silence, l'air à la fois réjoui et inquiet. Inquiet pour lui. Regulus avait pris l'habitude de ces regards_-_là, il les voyait constamment. Il préféra se concentrer sur la joie qu'il voyait s'épanouir sur le visage de son ami.

« Comment vas_-_tu ? demanda Mondingus.  
_-_ C'est plutôt à moi, de te poser cette question ! » répartit Regulus. Il y avait encore des fêlures, dans sa voix. Mais il n'y pouvait rien.

« Bah, la routine… Ils ont supprimé les Détraqueurs, tu savais ? Ils restent cantonnés au quartier de Haute Sécurité.  
_-_ C'est une bonne chose.  
_-_ Et de toute façon, je serai bientôt dehors…  
_-_ Se faire prendre pour recel, c'est un peu stupide, non ?  
_-_ Je pouvais pas deviner que ce collier appartenait à la famille Diggory !  
_-_ C'est plus fort que toi, tu ne peux pas t'en empêcher… »

Mondingus haussa les épaules et sourit. Il s'était fait attraper par les Aurors alors qu'il tentait de revendre quelques bijoux prélevés sur le trésor de Zacharius…

« La prochaine fois, je me renseignerai, avant de refourguer ma marchandise ! dit Mondingus, philosophe. J'ai écopé de quatre mois seulement, ce coup_-_ci… C'est que j'ai des appuis, maintenant !  
_-_ Sirius a peut_-_être fait pression sur McPherson ce coup_-_ci, mais ne te fais pas d'illusion ! Quand McPherson en aura finalement fini avec son sentiment de culpabilité, Sirius ne le manipulera plus aussi facilement !  
_-_ Bah, d'ici là, je me serai peut_-_être rangé !  
_-_ Je l'espère… Tu sais, Mondingus, si tu as vraiment besoin d'argent…  
_-_ C'est pas ça, Finn ! Enfin, pas _que_ ça ! C'est que je trouve ça… excitant… Et toi ? Raconte_-_moi… »

Regulus se força à faire la conversation. Il éluda les questions trop personnelles, comme toujours. Tout simplement parce qu'il ne savait toujours pas comment exprimer ce qu'il ressentait. Comment parler de ce vide, de cette sensation d'être coupé de tout, des gens qu'il aimait, parce qu'il n'était tout simplement plus en mesure de se connecter à ses propres sentiments ? Regulus avait beau faire, il n'arrivait plus à _ressentir_. Plus rien ne l'effrayait, lui qui avait été au_-_delà de la peur, il ne souffrait même plus. Mais surtout, il se sentait détaché des gens qu'il aimait auparavant.

Bien sûr, il ressentait une espèce de plaisir à les avoir à son côté. D'une certaine façon, il aimait la présence aimante d'Isabelle, il aimait la façon dont Severus s'attardait près de lui lorsqu'il lui rendait visite. Il aimait l'intimité silencieuse qui l'unissait maintenant à Sirius. Mais tout cela était à mille lieues de ce qu'il se savait capable de ressentir autrefois.

Comment vivre l'âme morcelée ?

« Fin de la visite ! » annonça le gardien.

Regulus salua Mondingus, après lui avoir assuré une dernière fois que tout irait bien, et rejoignit sa cousine.

« Comment va Narcissa ? demanda_-_t_-_il.  
_-_ Elle s'inquiète pour Drago.  
_-_ Tu t'occupes pourtant bien de lui !  
_-_ Oui, je l'élève avec ma propre fille sang_-_mêlée ! Imagine ce qui se passe dans la tête de ma sœur ! »

Regulus esquissa un sourire. Pas un vrai sourire. Un sourire social, celui qu'Andromeda s'attendait certainement à voir sur son visage.

« Et ton ami ?  
_-_ La forme. Mondingus est un battant. Et il sortira bientôt, de toute façon… »

Ils marchèrent jusqu'à la jetée, lentement. Regulus avait eu le plus grand mal à se remettre physiquement, comme s'il avait perdu le mode d'emploi de son propre corps. Il lui arrivait encore fréquemment de perdre l'équilibre.

« Et… toi ? demanda Andromeda après une hésitation. Ce retour à Azkaban ?  
_-_ Je vais bien, ne t'en fais pas. Et puis, Azkaban ne m'a jamais tellement marqué.  
_-_ C'est là que tout a commencé.  
_-_ Je n'ai pas de regrets. »

Le voyage de retour se passa en silence. Andromeda était suffisamment proche de lui pour lui accorder le silence, sans qu'elle le ressente elle_-_même comme pesant. Toute cette histoire les avait tous rapprochés, en définitive. Sirius passait beaucoup de temps avec les Tonks, et sa propre mère avait dû – malgré elle, il est vrai – renouer avec cette partie de la famille.

Ils rentrèrent au 12 Square Grimmaurd. Kreattur les accueillit avec amabilité – encore une chose qui avait changé, Kreattur était désormais bien plus ouvert – et les conduisit au salon. Walburga était enfoncée dans un fauteuil, Drago occupé à jouer à ses côtés, tandis que Nymphadora bavardait sans relâche.

« Elle a été sage ? demanda Andromeda à sa tante.  
_-_ Presque ! répondit Nymphadora, avant même que Walburga n'ait eu le temps d'ouvrir la bouche. Elle ne m'a même pas traité de sale petite morveuse ! » Et la petite fille adressa un sourire angélique à la vieille femme. Celle_-_ci leva les yeux aux ciel, la mine renfrognée, mais ne fit aucun commentaire. Andromeda esquissa un sourire elle aussi. De façon assez stupéfiante, Nymphadora avait réussi à creuser une brèche dans le cœur de Walburga. Celle_-_ci n'admettrait sans doute jamais son affection, mais elle avait une espèce de tendresse pour cette enfant espiègle et remuante. En tous cas, Regulus n'avait jamais vu sa mère aussi conciliante. Elle parvenait même à parler à Sirius plus d'un quart d'heure sans l'insulter !

Si seulement Sirius acceptait d'aller dans le même sens…

Mais Sirius restait égal à lui_-_même. Un peu plus posé, peut_-_être, encouragé dans ce sens par son ami Remus et contraint par son rôle de parrain à plein temps.

« Où est Isabelle ? demanda_-_t_-_il à sa mère.  
_-_ En haut, elle se repose. »

Regulus sortit du salon, croisant Dobby, les bras chargés d'un immense plateau couvert de gâteaux. L'Elfe de Lucius semblait lui aussi beaucoup plus épanoui. Ted avait rechigné à l'idée de prendre l'Elfe chez lui, mais Andromeda avait tenu bon, lui faisant valoir que Dobby n'avait de toute façon nulle part où aller, et que cela rassurerait Drago, de l'avoir à ses côtés, maintenant qu'il était privé de ses parents.

Isabelle était assoupie. Regulus s'assit précautionneusement sur le lit pour ne pas la réveiller et la détailla du regard.

Il était revenu pour elle. Pourtant, il ne ressentait plus la même chaleur qu'auparavant, lorsqu'il la regardait. Comme s'il l'aimait désormais avec sa tête, plutôt qu'avec son cœur. Il n'avait plus de cœur.

Elle remua doucement, caressant son ventre dans son sommeil. Encore une raison qui poussait Regulus à tenir. Son enfant, issu de leur unique étreinte, alors qu'il était encore en cavale. Il espérait le voir naître avant… Avant de renoncer.

« Tu es rentré depuis longtemps ? murmura la jeune femme, les yeux toujours clos.  
_-_ A l'instant.  
_-_ Comment va Mondingus ?  
_-_ Bien. Tu le connais… »

La jeune femme soupira et s'assit sur le lit. Elle aussi avait changé, même si elle affectait d'être la même. Elle avait vécu de durs moments, entre l'état de santé de l'homme qu'elle aimait et l'arrestation de son père. Cornelius Fudge avait finalement été déclaré innocent, dupé par les manigances de Lucius. Mais sa carrière politique était terminée. Comment accorder sa confiance à un homme qui s'était laissé berner aussi facilement par les Mangemorts ? Scrimgeour avait remporté les élections haut la main.

« Sirius a dit qu'il passerait dans la soirée avec Harry, reprit Isabelle.  
_-_ Il va encore y avoir des étincelles…  
_-_ Ta cousine servira de tampon, comme d'habitude. Elle sait y faire, avec ta mère. Et puis, Harry aime bien jouer avec Drago. Ils ont le même âge… »

Regulus ne releva pas. Mais il savait pourquoi Sirius venait. Parce qu'il était inquiet pour lui. Sirius était _toujours_ inquiet pour lui. Il faisait partie des trois personnes que Regulus n'arrivait pas à duper, avec Isabelle et Severus. Mais Isabelle feignait de ne pas savoir, forte pour l'enfant qu'elle portait, et Severus… Severus se drapait comme toujours dans son manteau de mépris des sentiments humains et faisait comme si ce qui lui arrivait ne le touchait pas… Comme si Regulus n'était pas capable de percevoir sa tristesse, derrière ses airs hautains…

« Tant que Severus ne choisit pas lui aussi ce jour précis pour te rendre visite, je pense que cela restera gérable ! conclut Isabelle avec un sourire.  
_-_ Quoi que l'on fasse, Sirius et Severus ne s'entendront jamais.  
_-_ Severus a failli tuer Harry.  
_-_ Je sais. »

Sirius n'était pas sûr à cent pour cent que c'était bien l'œuvre de Severus. Isabelle elle_-_même, le seul témoin digne de foi, était restée très vague sur le sujet, disant qu'elle n'avait pas vu d'où venait le sort. Mais Sirius détestait déjà Severus. Il n'avait pas besoin de certitudes.

« On ne peut pas en vouloir à Sirius… ajouta Isabelle.  
_-_ Nous avons déjà parlé de tout cela, Isabelle, soupira Regulus. Severus a fait ce choix pour nous sauver tous. Et il ne l'a pas fait de gaîté de cœur.  
_-_ Il assume très bien, il me semble… lâcha la jeune femme.  
_-_ C'est ce qu'il prétend. Ce n'est pas le cas. »

Isabelle ne répondit pas. Elle ne pouvait pas comprendre, mais Regulus ne lui en voulait pas. Elle n'avait jamais eu à faire ce genre de choix. Lui, si. Il comprenait Severus, tout comme Severus le comprenait, peut_-_être même mieux que Sirius, par certains côtés. Parce qu'ils avaient tous les deux franchi à un moment où un autre la frontière floue qui séparait le « bien » du « mal ».

Et ils en payaient le prix.

« Dobby a préparé des gâteaux… reprit_-_il, pour couper court à la discussion. On descend ? »

Isabelle lui tendit la main et ils descendirent au salon, main dans la main.

XXXXXXX

Sirius s'efforça de chasser l'inquiétude qui l'étreignait, comme toutes les fois où il rendait visite à son frère et entra dans le hall du 12 Square Grimmaurd. Il savait que Regulus s'était rendu à Azkaban dans l'après_-_midi, et il craignait les effets que cette visite pouvait avoir eu sur le jeune homme.

« Ils sont tous au salon, Maître Sirius, lui indiqua Kreattur en le débarrassant de sa cape.  
_-_ Comment va Regulus ?  
_-_ Comme d'habitude. »

Précédé de Harry, Sirius entra dans la pièce. Sa cousine Andromeda était assise près de sa mère, Isabelle discutait avec une Nymphadora aussi vive que de coutume, Ted jouait avec Drago… Et Regulus regardait la scène, enfoui dans un fauteuil près de la cheminée. Parfaite illustration de la vie de famille…

Dès qu'ils les aperçut, Drago convergea aussitôt vers eux et se planta devant Harry. Sirius ne pouvait pas s'empêcher de trouver curieuse l'entente des deux enfants. Parce qu'a priori, ils n'étaient certainement pas destinés à se côtoyer : Drago, le fils sang_-_pur de Mangemorts et Harry, l'enfant qui avait mis Voldemort en échec…

Harry tendit presque aussitôt la petite moto moldue qu'il tenait entre les mains à Drago, qui la prit avec une satisfaction évidente.

« Drago aime beaucoup tous ces jouets moldus… remarqua Andromeda qui les avait rejoints.  
_-_ Une chose qu'il n'aurait jamais eu l'occasion de découvrir, s'il vivait encore avec ses parents… nota Sirius.  
_-_ Sirius… Narcissa aime profondément son fils, tu sais.  
_-_ Ce qui ne veut pas dire qu'elle soit la mère idéale pour l'élever ! coupa Sirius. Je trouve que tu t'en sors beaucoup mieux qu'elle !  
_-_ Ce n'est pas ce que dit ta mère… sourit Andromeda. Elle n'arrête pas de critiquer ma façon d'éduquer Dora. Même si dans le fond, je crois qu'elle l'aime bien.  
_-_ Remus ne vient pas ? coupa Nymphadora, sautillant jusqu'à eux – et écrasant le pied de Sirius par la même occasion. Oups, pardon…  
_-_ Non, Remus ne vient pas.  
_-_ Oh, dommage… murmura la petite fille, avec une moue déçue.  
_-_ Va jouer avec les garçons, tu veux bien ? coupa Andromeda.  
_-_ Mais c'est des _bébés_ ! Bon, d'accord… »

Elle prit chacun des deux garçons par la main et les entraîna hors du salon.

« Elle fait une espèce de fixation sur ton ami Remus… dit Andromeda. Finalement, je crois que ta mère a raison, j'ai dû louper quelque chose, avec elle…  
_-_ Pourquoi ? Remus est quelqu'un de très bien ! sourit Sirius.  
_-_ Ce n'est pas ce que je veux dire ! C'est juste… Oh, laisse tomber. Tu devrais aller saluer ta mère, ou elle sera de mauvaise humeur pendant tout le repas ! »

Sirius jeta un coup d'œil vers la vieille femme, qui feignait ignorer son arrivée. Avec un soupir, il se dirigea droit sur elle.

« Mère… Bonsoir…  
_-_ En retard, Sirius, lâcha Walburga. Tu avais dit 19 heures !  
_-_ Harry n'était pas prêt.  
_-_ Evidemment ! Comme si tu étais qualifié pour élever un enfant ! Marie_-_toi, au moins ! Trouve_-_toi une gentille sorcière comme ton frère !  
_-_ Oui, et de sang_-_pur si possible, hein ? répondit Sirius.  
_-_ Isabelle est d'excellente famille. »

Sirius préféra ne pas relever. Il se tourna plutôt pour saluer Isabelle, qui les rejoignait justement.

« Comment va Regulus ? lui glissa_-_t_-_il.  
_-_ Il a passé une partie de la nuit dernière assis sur un fauteuil, les yeux dans le vide… Mais il allait mieux ce matin.  
_-_ Sa visite à Azkaban ?  
_-_ Elle s'est bien passée. Il est calme… »

C'était justement le souci. Regulus était toujours calme. Impassible. Dumbledore lui avait dit que cela pouvait prendre du temps, avant que Regulus ne se remette complètement. Mais Sirius avait su lire entre les lignes. Sans doute ne retrouverait_-_il jamais le frère qu'il avait connu.

« Je lui parlerai après le repas. Bonsoir, Ted… »

XXXXXXX

Walburga était montée se coucher sitôt le repas terminé, et les Tonks n'avaient pas tardé à partir, eux_-_aussi. Isabelle se proposa de coucher Harry dans l'ancienne chambre de Sirius, ce que celui_-_ci accepta aussitôt. Maintenant seuls, les deux frères se revinrent au salon. Regulus reprit sa place dans son fauteuil, près de la cheminée, et Sirius s'installa face à lui.

« Alors ? lui demanda_-_t_-_il simplement.  
_-_ Alors quoi ?  
_-_ Tu sais bien, Regulus. Toi.  
_-_ Je vais bien.  
_-_ Tu crois que je vais me contenter de ça ? »

Regulus esquissa un sourire. Sirius, toujours aussi têtu… C'était réconfortant, d'une certaine manière.

« Tu as l'air… tellement loin, Regulus… Tu ne m'as toujours pas dit ce qui t'était arrivé.  
_-_ Et tu penses que cela t'aiderait à comprendre ?  
_-_ Peut_-_être.  
_-_ Je ne saurais pas t'expliquer. C'était… affreux… »

Ce n'était pas la première fois que Sirius le pressait de parler de son expérience. Mais il ne se sentait toujours pas capable d'en parler.

« Tu as passé près d'un mois dans un état quasi végétatif… rappela Sirius.  
_-_ Mais j'en suis sorti.  
_-_ Pour combien de temps ? Regulus… »

Sirius se passa une main sur le visage, l'air terriblement inquiet. Et quelque chose se serra, au fond de la poitrine de Regulus. Un tressaillement.

« Tu dois vivre, tu le sais… murmura Sirius.  
_-_ Pourquoi dis_-_tu cela ?  
_-_ Parce que tu as ce regard… Celui que j'ai vu à Azkaban, celui qu'ont les condamnés avant d'abandonner.  
_-_ J'aurais pu partir, tu sais… Je ne l'ai pas fait.  
_-_ Et tu tiendras ?  
_-_ Je ne sais pas. »

Il ne pouvait pas lui mentir. Combien de temps encore parviendrait_-_il à garder son âme mutilée chevillée à ce corps devenu trop lourd pour lui ? Il l'ignorait.

« Ton enfant, Regulus, reprit Sirius, d'une voix douce. Il a besoin de toi.  
_-_ J'essaye, Sirius.  
_-_ Quand j'étais à Azkaban… Je ne tenais que par la colère et la haine… Et lorsque Peter a été finalement arrêté, que j'ai été libre… C'était très dur… De simplement vivre… Mais j'avais Harry. Et Remus. Et toi aussi. C'est cela, qui donne un sens à tout. C'est grâce à cela, que j'ai pu reprendre une vie normale, malgré ce que les Détraqueurs m'avaient pris.  
_-_ Et tu penses que ce sera pareil pour moi ?  
_-_ Donne_-_toi simplement du temps, Regulus. Du temps pour guérir. N'abandonne pas trop tôt. »

Sirius tendit la main pour lui prendre la sienne. Et Regulus sourit. Un vrai sourire, cette fois_-_ci.


End file.
